Le Stage
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Décidée à faire ses preuves en tant que journaliste, Bella participe incognito à un stage illégal. Dans un manoir isolé, elle et les cinq autres stagiaires devront se soumettre aux techniques d'apprentissage sans tabou du professeur et de trois guides. L'objectif: devenir en 3 semaines des expertes dans l'art de la séduction et du sexe. Voulez-vous aussi suivre ce stage? TERMINÉE!
1. Prologue

**Cette fic ne ressemble à aucune autre.  
N'attendez pas qu'elle soit terminée.  
Lisez-la, donnez-lui sa chance et vous ne le regretterez pas.**

_Participez à un stage unique, dans un cadre luxueux, venez apprendre la séduction et le sexe, venez vous remettre en question et oser tenter de nouvelles expériences. Votre professeur sera votre ultime motivation, il vous enseignera comment séduire et rendre fou amoureux un homme. Il vous forcera à vous ouvrir et à vous connaître. Ne soyez pas pudiques, n'ayez pas peur, tout va bien se passer._

_N'attendez pas que cette fic soit terminée pour commencer à étudier car vous allez apprendre sans doute beaucoup. Le plus tôt vous commencez, le mieux ça sera pour vous. Vous aurez le temps de mettre en pratique, d'oser, de réfléchir, de découvrir!_

_Inscrivez-vous au stage ! J'ai besoin que vous soyez actives pour cette expérience inédite! Réagissez à chaque cours, partagez votre expérience, entre stagiaires, il n'y a rien de tabou._

Attention, c'est une fic en rating M, on va parler sexe sexe sexe !   
Chaque chapitre racontera une journée du stage en PDV de Bella. Ensuite il y aurait 6 épilogues, un par stagiaire et deux bonus.

* * *

**LE STAGE**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

« M. Banner, vous avez eu mon mémo d'hier ? »

Il me regarda à peine et fonça vers son bureau. Je le suivis et attendis qu'il passe trois appels. Quand d'autres repartaient, vexés de n'avoir aucune attention de sa part, moi je restais toujours, je le suivais comme son ombre et restais muette. Il craquait toujours et daignait me parler.

« Oui je l'ai eu, j'ai donné le sujet à Molinar. »

« Il ne saura pas le traiter correctement ! M'insurgeai-je. Si seulement vous me laissiez ma chance... »

« Isabella... »

« Bella. » le repris-je par habitude et ça ne changeait jamais rien...

« Isabella, vous êtes une excellente secrétaire de rédaction mais c'est ce que vous êtes, juste une secrétaire de rédaction, pas un reporter... »

J'avais des envies de meurtre quand il me serinait ce couplet.

« J'en suis capable, et vous avez sélectionné cinq de mes dernières idées. »

Il soupira pour la dixième fois au moins et se leva pour venir me dire la dernière phrase qui avait toujours le don de démolir mon égo mais cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser me rabaisser.

« J'en suis capable M. Banner. » assénai-je, les poings sur les hanches.

Il me tourna la dos et enchaîna sur un autre appel. Je regagnai mon bureau et fis semblant de ne pas remarquer tous les regards de mes collègues braqués sur moi. J'étais scrupuleusement professionnelle mais ce jour-là, j'avais bien envie de prendre mon manteau et de rentrer chez moi. Je repris place à mon petit bureau et continuai mon travail sans aucun entrain.

**_oOo_**

Une semaine plus tard, lors de la réunion hebdomadaire le grand patron, Aro Volturi, nous fit l'honneur de sa présence, mettant toute l'équipe sur le qui-vive. Il commença par tous nous enguirlander car nous n'avions pas eu de scoop depuis longtemps.

« Il nous faut des enquêtes choc et ex-clu-si-ves ! J'en ai assez de lire le Seattle Tribute pour découvrir les dernières nouveautés ! » nous lança-t-il méchamment sans pour autant parler fort.

C'était un homme très charismatique et si il voulait charmer, nul doute qu'il y parvenait. Mais face à des « sous-fifres », il ne prenait pas de gant et jouait au dictateur. Il était toujours d'une grande élégance et lui donnait des airs désuets, il portait ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en arrière, sa peau était pâle, ses gestes gracieux et calculés.

Les reporters dirent un par un leur prochain sujet et Aro grimaça à chaque fois. L'équipe était dépitée en sortant de la salle, je suivis le mouvement quand une canne me stoppa. Je levai la tête et découvris Volturi me regardant de la tête aux pieds, j'en frissonnai.

« Banner, restez ici. » déclara-t-il.

Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls avec le patron, mon chef se mit à suer à grosses gouttes, ça n'était pas bon signe.

« Banner, pourquoi bridez-vous la charmante mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Elle excelle à son poste. » répliqua mon chef prudemment.

« Elle a une plume intéressante. »

Il darda à nouveau son regard marron et me sourit de toutes ses dents, flippant... Mais il avait suivi mon travail, il pensait que j'avais une plume intéressante ! Et s'il était mon mécène, l'homme qui allait révéler mon talent au monde ? Tous les grands reporters avaient eu un modèle, pas moi, en tout cas personne de vivant. Mais si Aro Volturi en personne me prenait sous son aile, j'allais enfin réaliser mes ambitions journalistiques.

« Je vous offre ma chère l'occasion de faire vos preuves. »

Mon cœur se stoppa une seconde... avait-il bien dit ce que je croyais qu'il avait dit ?

« Une enquête d'investigation, seul Banner et moi devrons être au courant, pour le reste du monde, vous avez gagné une croisière en Grèce pendant trois semaines. »

« Merci monsieur Volturi, vous ne le regretterez pas ! »

Je me levai comme au garde à vous, prête à filer pour commencer à enquêter !

« Je l'espère bien. Voulez-vous connaître le sujet? »

« Oh ! Oui, pardonnez-moi. »

« La jeunesse... J'ai entendu parler d'un stage particulier et illégal. »

Je buvais ses paroles mais ne trouvais rien d'intéressant pour le moment.

« Les femmes y passent trois semaines pour tout apprendre de la séduction et du sexe. » nous révéla-t-il.

M. Banner laissa échapper un juron et je me figeai... j'avais deviné la suite.

« Vous allez participer au prochain stage qui commence jeudi. »

« Après-demain jeudi ? »

« Oui mademoiselle Swan. Le stage est … intensif comme on dit. Trois semaines avec un groupe de femmes, logées et nourries, dans une charmante villa en pleine forêt. Isolée. Il paraît que le cadre est très agréable. »

« M. Volturi, je ne pense pas qu'Isabella en soit capable. » intervint mon chef.

Pour le coup, j'étais assez d'accord avec lui mais Aro ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« J'ai déjà payé six mille dollars pour que mademoiselle Swan participe à ce stage, à la fin des trois semaines, je veux votre article d'au moins deux mille mots. Appelez ce numéro, on vous donnera les détails. »

« Bien M. Volturi. »

Je pris le post-it et le rangeai dans la poche de mon jean.

« Et Isabella ? »

« Oui ? »

Ses yeux n'avaient plus rien d'amical ou bienveillant, il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait une réputation de requin.

« Si vous échouez, vous et Banner pourrez aller travailler ailleurs. »

Son regard sonda le mien, il attendait une réponse, il voulait la confirmation orale que j'étais sous ses ordres.

« Entendu monsieur. »

Il nous laissa en riant, souvent je me disais que cet homme n'était pas humain.

* * *

_Retrouvez des infos et des extraits des futurs chapitres, les liens vers les cours sur ma page facebook : **VanessaJJ Fanfiction**_

_Je vous demande d'écrire une review par chapitre, j'aime lire l'évolution de vos impressions au fil de l'histoire._


	2. Jeudi 3 mai - 1ère journée - 1ère partie

**Première journée – Découvertes – 1ère partie**

* * *

Tandis que j'écoutais avec peu d'attention mon GPS, je me remémorai ma discussion avec mon chef, deux jours plus tôt. Il risquait sa place à cause de moi, il aurait du m'encourager...

**_oOo_**

_« Comment va-t-on faire ? » s'inquiéta M. Banner._

_« Je vais y arriver. »_

_« Vous avez compris, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, je ne suis pas stupide. Je vais y arriver. Ça n'est qu'un stage, je vais le suivre et décrocher le prix Pulitzer. »_

Banner avait levé les yeux au ciel, pas rassuré et à vrai dire, je ne l'étais pas moi non plus. Je m'étais mille fois imaginée ce que serait ma première enquête, scandale politique ou dénonciations sur des pratiques de pollution. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé devoir donner autant de ma personne.

Après la réunion, j'avais téléphoné au numéro noté sur le post-it et avais du laisser un message comme demandé avec mon nom et la date du stage. Le soir-même, une femme m'avait contactée.

_« Bonsoir __Bella... c'est ravissant... Vous serez donc des nôtres jeudi ? »_

_« Euh... oui... »_

_« Vous êtes célibataire ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Bien. C'est important de le savoir, les femmes mariées et les célibataires ont quelques cours différents. »_

_« Vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus ? »_

_« Nous vous dirons tout à votre arrivée au Manoir. »_

_« Manoir ? »_

_« Prenez note de cette adresse. »_

_Je m'exécutai puis elle me posa quelques questions sur ma taille et mon expérience._

_« Professionnelle ? »_

_« Non, pas professionnelle, mademoiselle. Sexuelle. »_

_« J'ai eu un amant, il y a deux ans. » avouai-je._

_« Vous avez quel âge ? »_

_« Vingt quatre ans. »_

_« Bien, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour préparer votre séjour. A jeudi mademoiselle. »_

**_oOo_**

Le Manoir était une ancienne demeure de style victorien, immense et perdue dans la forêt d'Olympie à l'ouest de Seattle. J'avais mis plus de deux heures à trouver alors que mon père vivait dans cette région, je ne connaissais que la route pour Forks et La Push, je me perdais souvent à Seattle. Mes parents et ma meilleure amie, les seuls qui auraient pu s'inquiéter de mon absence, me croyaient en Grèce, si je m'étais perdue dans cette forêt, personne ne serait venu me secourir.

La propriété était entourée de hauts murs et la grille ne semblait pas prête à céder. Je dus descendre de ma voiture pour atteindre l'interphone. Je me garai ensuite au bout de l'allée à côté de cinq autres voitures. Je fus conduite dans le lobby où cinq femmes patientaient un verre de champagne à la main tout en parlant bas. Je refusai poliment le verre que me tendit une beauté blonde.

« Bonjour à toutes, je suis Tanya, dit-elle ensuite. Voici Kate et Irina. Nous serons à votre service durant toute la durée du stage, nous pourrons répondre à vos questions, vous écouter et vous aider. »

Les trois se ressemblaient beaucoup, blondes claires, grandes, minces, splendides, je devais bien l'admettre. Elles portaient toutes une robe moulante rouge et des escarpins de la même couleur. Leur sourire bienveillant nous mit à l'aise, rapidement, je ne leur en voulais plus d'être aussi parfaites.

J'étais soulagée de ne voir aucun homme à l'horizon, ça allait être moins embarrassant... Si l'ambiance était aussi joyeuse pendant le stage je devais absolument me détendre et m'ouvrir aux autres. Je regardais discrètement les autres participantes, toutes paraissaient impressionnées par le décor luxueux et chaleureux du Manoir.

Puis les chuchotements cessèrent, apparut le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais vu. C'était impossible de ne pas l'admirer, il émanait de lui un charme indéniable, une puissance sous contrôle. Il allait compromettre mon enquête, comment allais-me je m'y consacrer en étant en permanence occupée à baver devant cet homme ?

« Voici votre professeur, Edward. » nous annonça Tanya.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, bienvenue au Manoir. Votre stage débute à cette minute. »

Évidemment, sa voix était suave et envoutante... il n'y avait pas de justice! Je me filai une grande gifle mentale et tentai de redescendre de mon nuage de phéromones.

« Quelques soient les raisons de votre présence, vous êtes toutes ici pour la même chose, devenir une déesse du sexe, une femme épanouie et experte, une femme qui a le pouvoir sur son corps et sur sa vie. »

Je me dandinais sur place en évitant le regard de ce professeur. Je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser émoustiller par un représentant du sexe opposé, encore moins à fantasmer sans raison. Pudique mais pas pudibonde, je ne m'étais jamais forcée à aimer pour ne pas être seule. Le sexe n'était pas forcément sacré pour moi, il n'était pas un passe-temps non plus. J'avais couché avec un seul homme mais en avait fréquenté une dizaine, et aucun ne m'avait fait autant effet qu'Andrew.

Ce stage allait mettre à rude épreuve ma réserve et ma pudeur. Quoique, à le voir ainsi, habillé d'un costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate noire, les cheveux décoiffés et un regard vert qui pouvait rendre dingue n'importe quelle femme, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie: qu'il me prenne et vite !

« Nous allons explorer les mystères du sexe, sans tabou, sans retenue, sans gêne, continua le professeur. Nous sommes entre adultes et j'espère bientôt entre amis. Tanya, Kate et Irina vous seront d'une aide précieuse. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez hésitante à me parler, sachez que je vais gagner votre confiance. »

Une jeune femme brune et minuscule leva la main et Edward lui sourit avec gentillesse.

« Oui ? »

« On commence quand ? »

Les autres participantes rirent avec Edward tandis que Kate s'avança vers la jeune femme pour la faire s'assoir. Tanya et Irina nous firent signe de faire de même. Les canapés de cuir blanc formaient un demi-cercle, face à nous, le professeur et ses assistantes prirent place dans des fauteuils.

« Je vous demande tour à tour de vous présenter. Nous entrerons dans le détail dès demain matin. Le but de cette première journée est de se familiariser et faire connaissance. Commençons par Alice donc. » décida Edward.

La jeune femme se leva avec entrain.

« Bonjour à toutes, je suis Alice Brandon, j'ai vingt sept ans et je suis venue ici pour apprendre à gérer mon énergie sexuelle. »

« Enchanté Alice. Ensuite ? » dit Edward.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Cynthia Cope, j'ai quarante cinq ans et je suis mariée depuis vingt-cinq ans. Mon mari et moi sommes tombés dans la routine alors on s'est dit que ce stage pourrait nous aider à raviver la flamme. »

« Enchanté Cynthia. A toi. »

« Bonjour, mon nom est Esmé Platt et j'ai trente six ans. Je suis divorcée et je n'ai jamais pas eu une relation épanouie avec mon ex-mari. Je me suis inscrite au stage sur les conseils de mon psychiatre. »

« Enchanté Esmé. »

« Bonjour, je suis Rosalie Hale, j'ai vingt-trois ans, j'ai eu une expérience malheureuse et ce stage pourra je l'espère m'aider à surmonter le traumatisme. »

J'étais la suivante...

« Enchanté Rosalie. A toi. »

Je me levai et me mis à fixer avec intérêt mes chaussures, puis celles des autres... J'eus honte, elles avaient toutes fait un effort vestimentaire...

« Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je n'ai eu qu'un amant et.. il m'a laissé entendre que je n'étais pas à la hauteur... sexuellement. Je suis là pour apprendre. »

J'osai un regard vers le professeur, il me regardait avec bienveillance...

« Enchanté Bella. Tu vas apprendre et oublie ce que t'a dit ce garçon, chaque femme est à la hauteur. Ensuite ? »

Ça n'était pas normal de réagir aussi fortement à sa voix et à ses regards et à ses sourires... Je serrai machinalement mes cuisses pour endiguer mon excitation.

« Salut, je m'appelle Jane Porter et j'ai vingt et un ans. Je suis aussi là pour apprendre. »

« Enchanté Jane. Alors vous êtes prêtes ? »

Certaines rirent d'autres acquiescèrent simplement, je restai muette.

« Voici comment va se dérouler le stage. Tanya s'occupera de Bella et Jane, elle est notre spécialiste des découvertes sensuelles. Kate aura pour protégées Rosalie et Esmé. Alice et Cynthia, vous serez avec Irina qui vous aidera à approfondir vos connaissances. Chaque matin, nous nous réunirons à neuf heures trente précises pour une séance photo. Vos proches vous croient toutes en croisière, donnons-leur de quoi se réjouir pour vous. Ensuite nous aurons une matinée d'étude, tous ensemble. L'après-midi vous étudierez ensemble ou en groupe avec vos guides. Je passerai une soirée chaque semaine avec chacune d'entre vous. Vos autres soirées seront libres. Vous pouvez utiliser vos téléphones et ordinateurs personnels durant votre temps imparti. Nous ne sommes pas en prison, néanmoins, il vous est interdit de sortir du Manoir. Nous vous demandons une très grande discrétion. Ce stage est illégal car il peut être considéré comme du proxénétisme de ma part et de la prostitution de la votre. »

« Comment ? » m'étonnai-je tout haut.

« Bella, tu le comprendras très vite, nos cours ne sont pas ordinaires. Nous allons vous distribuer un contrat à chacune, lisez-le ce soir et signez-le si vous acceptez nos conditions. »

Je me raidis, mal à l'aise à l'idée de signer quelque chose que je n'avais pas l'intention de respecter, je me doutais qu'une des règles d'or était de ne jamais parler publiquement de cet endroit...

« Je sais que le coût de ce stage vous a paru très élevé, sachez que cette parenthèse va vous être très bénéfique, vous allez vous relaxer et je l'espère, vous amuser. Kate, Irina et Tanya vont vous faire visiter le Manoir, elles vous guideront ensuite dans vos chambres. Nous dinerons tous ensemble à vingt heures. A plus tard. »

Edward se leva et nous l'imitâmes. La visite dura plus de deux heures. Nous avions à notre disposition une piscine et un jacuzzi, un sauna, un salon de bronzage, une salle de sport, une bibliothèque, une salle de beauté, réplique d'un véritable institut de beauté, une salle de cinéma et un bar. L'ambiance était légère et nos hôtesses bavardes et amicales, les autres stagiaires paraissaient vraiment ravies de se retrouver ici. Esmé était comme moi un peu plus sur la réserve aussi je me décidai à marcher auprès d'elle.

« Vous avez des élèves lesbiennes ? » demanda Alice tandis que nous visitions le jardin.

« Non, nous avons axé nos cours sur l'hétérosexualité mais le sujet de l'homosexualité sera sans doute abordé. » répondit patiemment Kate.

« Je choisis Bella ! » pépia la brune.

Toutes se tournèrent vers moi puis Tanya passa un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules.

« Alice, petite coquine. Tu as entendu Bella, elle est presque novice, ne l'effraie pas avec tes fantasmes. »

J'aurais été vexée si le ton avait été moqueur, Tanya avait réellement pris ma défense et personne ne me regarda bizarrement.

« Désolée Bella. C'était juste une blague parce que tu as vraiment l'air coincée. Te vexe pas ! On va devenir amies, je le sens. » me déclara Alice.

Ça n'augurait rien de bon...

* * *

_Voilà donc le début du stage... Qu'en pensez-vous? Qui s'inscrit? Avec un tel professeur qui ne serait pas partante?_


	3. Jeudi 3 mai - 1ère journée - 2ème partie

_Un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews alors que l'histoire commence à peine, c'est une motivation très efficace, souvenez-vous en (hi hi hi)_

_Je publie juste après une annexe avec de quoi vous faire saliver et attendre avec impatience la suite, enfin j'espère!_

* * *

**Première journée – Découvertes – 2ème partie**

Nos guides, comme elles insistaient pour être appelées, nous laissèrent nous installer dans nos chambres. Tanya s'attarda un instant auprès de Jane qui occupait la chambre en face de la mienne. Je tendis l'oreille, hors de question d'oublier ma mission parce que ma chambre était plus grande que mon studio, que la télé était immense et que le lit me donnait envie d'y vivre éternellement.

« Je voudrais juste te dire que tu peux encore changer d'avis. » chuchota Tanya.

« J'ai vraiment envie de suivre le stage, je suis prête. »

« Jamais je n'avais eu à m'occuper de jeune femme vierge, j'ai peur que tu ne profites pas par la suite de tes cours comme il le faudrait. »

« Je suis là et je reste. » s'entêta Jane.

Tanya soupira puis quitta la chambre de Jane. Elle se pencha devant ma porte entre ouverte, la poussa et s'arrêta au seuil de ma chambre.

« Tout va bien Bella ? »

« Oui, la chambre est splendide. »

« Ravie que ça te plaise, je vous veux toutes comme des coqs en pâte ! » rit-elle, je devinai qu'elle était soucieuse cependant.

En parlant de volaille, comparée à elle, je me sentais vraiment comme le vilain petit canard.

« Bella, je veux que tu te sentes en confiance avec moi, c'est important pour la suite. »

Étais-je si facile à décrypter?

« D'accord. » répondis-je du bout des lèvres.

Elle me désigna la chambre, comme pour me demander d'y entrer. Je la laissai passer, elle alla près de la télé et ouvrit un placard qui se révéla être une mini frigo. Elle me tendit une bouteille d'eau, ma gorge sèche réagit à cette vue, je mourrais de soif.

« Tu n'as rien bu au cocktail, ni pendant la visite. Il est important de s'hydrater, d'être en bonne santé et en forme. »

« Je ne suis pas sportive. » arguai-je, gênée.

« Tu vas le devenir, et tu vas aimer ça. »

« Ok... »

« Ne sois pas impressionnée par le décor, focalise-toi sur tes objectifs et sur ton bien-être. Tu peux compter sur moi mais aussi sur Kate et Irina. Quant à Edward, il est en permanence à l'écoute des stagiaires, ne crois pas que parce qu'il est un homme il n'a qu'envie de baiser. »

Je faillis recracher ma gorgée.

« Habitue-toi à entendre ce genre de mots. Notre accueil a été un peu formel mais tu découvriras bien vite que le sexe sera dans toutes nos discussions et que certains mots sont libérateurs. »

Une fois seule, je sortis mon ordinateur portable et le démarrai. J'avais toujours eu recours à un mot de passe depuis que ma mère s'en était servie et m'avait planté la machine que j'avais alors. J'envoyai un mail rapidement à mon chef.

_De : imswan at seattletimes_

_A: rpbanner at seattletimes_

_L'endroit est digne d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, je ne pense pas être autorisée à prendre des photos (l'équipe nous prendra en photo chaque jour pour donner des souvenirs à nos proches). Je suis avec cinq autres femmes, toutes de profils différents._

_L'équipe est composée de trois femmes, les « guides », blondes et splendides, elles paraissent avoir un lien de parenté mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Elles nous ont séparées en groupe de deux et nous serons avec elles l'après-midi. Le matin, nous « étudierons » avec le professeur, un homme de moins de trente ans à mon avis, il passera aussi une soirée chaque semaine avec chacune des stagiaires._

_Nous devons signer un contrat de confidentialité, l'activité est bien considérée comme illégale. Demain nous commençons les cours._

Je créai ensuite plusieurs dossiers informatiques, un par stagiaire, un pour chaque guide et un pour le professeur... Rien que de penser à lui me donnait étrangement chaud. Je fis aussi des dossiers pour un journal de bord, des fiches pour chaque pièce et j'allai devoir dès ce soir recopier dans son intégralité le contrat.

J'hésitai ensuite à me changer pour dîner et y renonçai, je ferais un effort demain... Erreur en arrivant à la salle à manger, je retrouvais les autres femmes, toutes en robe du soir.

« Tu n'as pas voulu mettre une de ces tenues splendides ? » me pressa Alice en boudant.

« Je ne possède rien de tel. »

« Tu as regardé dans ta penderie ? On a toutes des tas de vêtements géniaux ! » s'extasia Jane.

Tanya me sourit.

« Je pense que notre activité de demain après-midi au salon de beauté ne sera pas superflue. »

Je me mis à rougir et mon guide se dépêcha de m'attirer loin des stagiaires.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je suis désolée. Allons dîner. » me dit-elle.

Le dîner fut délicieux et l'ambiance assurée par Alice. Elle harcela nos guides de questions, notamment sur les résultats des précédents stagiaires. Le sujet était heureusement confidentiel, je n'aurais pas aimé que les prochaines stagiaires aient eu vent de mes exploits (car je sentais que j'allais commettre des gaffes mémorables!). Les guides nous apprirent qu'elles étaient soeurs mais ne révélèrent rien de leur parcours ou de leur origine. Edward admit qu'il avait vingt-neuf ans et Alice jura de le faire parler. La tablée rigola à ses facéties, j'étais soulagée de ne pas être avec elle en groupe. Ce petit bout de femme se calma après avoir forcée Esmé et Rosalie à révéler leur passé douloureux. Pour alléger l'atmosphère, elle nous raconta qu'elle s'était mariée à dix-huit ans à Las Vegas et que son mari n'avait tenu que trois mois avant de demander le divorce.

Edward resta en retrait, nous observant puis il parla à voix basse avec Tanya. Ils paraissaient tous les deux très intimes de par leur façon de communiquer, de se sourire, de se pencher l'un vers l'autre, Tanya posait souvent ses mains sur Edward. En fait elle touchait tout le monde...

Au moment du dessert, Edward demanda un nouveau tour de table pour avoir nos impressions.

« J'adore ! s'exclama Alice. C'est un vrai paradis et je sais que je vais me faire cinq nouvelles amies ! »

« Le cadre est magnifique et propice à la détente. Je me sens encore un peu mal à l'aise mais ça ne va pas durer. » confia Esmé.

« C'est vrai que le Manoir est splendide et ça va me faire un bien fou de me retrouver entre filles, enfin avec juste un homme. » rit Rosalie.

« Jamais je n'ai été dans un endroit aussi luxueux, et vous êtes tous très sympathiques. J'ai hâte de commencer. » dit Cynthia.

« Moi aussi j'ai hâte de commencer ! Et je veux profiter un max de tout ! De la piscine et du bar surtout ! » débita Jane avec enthousiasme.

Je ne savais pas quoi inventer, je ne pouvais plus reculer, huit paires d'yeux me fixèrent, une seule me fit presque perdre mes moyens.

« Hum... oui tout est très bien et... ça va être super. »

Tous me sourirent, puis Edward échangea un regard entendu avec Tanya qui acquiesça. Il fit tinter son verre pour obtenir notre attention.

« Pour les rendez-vous du soir, je commencerai demain avec Alice car je suppose qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps tant elle est curieuse. »

Alice se moqua de la pique, elle remercia avec exagération Edward et lui envoya un baiser.

« Les samedis je serai avec Esmé, les lundis avec Rosalie, les mardis avec Cynthia, les mercredis avec Jane et Bella ? »

Je relevai le nez de mon assiette pour me soumettre docilement à ses yeux verts... Que me disait-il ?

« Bella, je te verrai les jeudis soirs, j'ai le sentiment que tu ne répondras pas à l'exercice sans m'avoir jaugé une semaine au moins. »

Je rougis, gênée qu'il pense que je n'étais pas aussi à l'aise que les autres et sans doute estimait-il que j'étais la plus prude. Je me contentai de hocher la tête.

Kate nous distribua les contrats et entreprit de le lire mais Alice lui coupait sans cesse la parole. Irina, son guide, intervint.

« Alice, nous prendrons un instant à la fin du dîner ensemble pour décortiquer le contrat. Je pense que certaines de tes amies sont fatiguées par cette journée et voudraient aller tester les lits. »

« Ok ! On peut aller au bar ? » lui répliqua la jeune femme.

Nous nous levâmes toutes pour nous souhaiter une bonne nuit, il était près de vingt-deux heures et j'étais réellement épuisée. Après avoir refermée la porte de ma chambre, je tentai d'ignorer l'appel de mon lit, j'avais du travail. Je décidai de remplir mes dossiers avec mes premières constatations et recopiai les informations détenues dans le contrat.

Une heure plus tard, je baillais toutes les dix secondes pourtant j'ignorai une fois de plus le lit. J'avais besoin d'une douche. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la salle de bains était aussi somptueuse.

Une grande baignoire jacuzzi occupait un coin de la pièce, à côté une cabine de douche à jets multiples et pomme de douche détachable (l'idée me tentait...). Les toilettes étaient... classiques pensai-je, avant de remarquer un panneau électronique. Ma mère avait voulu ces toilettes révolutionnaires chez elle, j'avais bien ri quand elle avait cassé l'appareil en moins d'une semaine. Une large vasque surmontée d'un grand miroir occupait un des murs. Des étagères avec portes entouraient la vasque, j'y découvrais une large gamme de produits cosmétiques de marque, des serviettes moelleuses, des mouchoirs, des boites de cotons, des tampons, des serviettes et des rouleaux de papier hygiénique. Il y avait même une trousse blanche avec une croix rouge dessus, à croire que mes hôtes connaissaient ma tendance à me blesser facilement.

La douche me relaxa mais ne m'aida pas à chasser l'image de mon professeur. Au bout de dix minutes à chantonner une chanson débile, n'y tenant plus, je décidai de m'achever grâce au jet de pomme la douche. Je dormis comme un bébé ensuite.

* * *

_Lisez les notes préliminaires de Bella, l'emploi du temps et un résumé du contrat dans le chapitre suivant intitulé « Dossier confidentiel de Bella Swan ». Lisez attentivement et donnez-moi vos noms pour vous inscrire ! (ok sous forme de review et je ne demanderai pas 6000 dollars par personne!)_  
_Si vous acceptez, envoyez moi aussi (par Message Privé si vous le souhaitez) vos attentes pour les cours et vos idées pourquoi pas, je vous rendrai hommage ;-)_

_Pour celles qui ne sont pas inscrites sur FanFiction, je ne pourrais pas vous répondre en privé, je le ferai en début de chapitre sauf si vous ne le souhaitez pas (donc dites-le moi). Mais ce serait plus pratique de vous inscrire sur le site FanFiction._

_Je réponds à toutes les reviews, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez une remarque ou une question._

_Merci d'avance et à bientôt !_


	4. Dossier Confidentiel de Bella Swan

**Lisez attentivement les notes préliminaires de Bella, l'emploi du temps et un résumé du contrat et donnez-moi vos noms pour vous inscrire ! (ok sous forme de review et je ne demanderai pas 6000 dollars par personne!)**

**Si vous acceptez de participer à ce stage, envoyez moi aussi (par Message Privé si vous le souhaitez) vos attentes pour les cours et vos idées pourquoi pas, je vous rendrai hommage;-)**

**Pour celles qui ne sont pas inscrites sur FanFiction, je ne pourrai pas vous répondre en privé, je le ferai en début de chapitre sauf si vous ne le souhaitez pas (donc dites-le moi). **

**Je ne peux pas vous donner une idée du rythme de publication, vous savez ce que c'est, on a toutes une vie à côté, je ferai au mieux, c'est juré.**

**J'insiste une dernière fois pour que vous participiez toutes, ça rendra cette expérience plus enrichissante pour moi comme pour vous toutes.**

**Je réponds à toutes les reviews, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez une remarque ou une question.**

**Merci d'avance et à bientôt !**

* * *

**Dossier confidentiel de Bella Swan**

**LE STAGE**

**ANNEXES**

* * *

**DÉTAILS STAGIAIRES**

Bella Swan

Age : 25 ans

Profession : Secrétaire de direction (ndla: en réalité est secrétaire de rédaction)

Domicile : Seattle (WA)

Raison : Manque d'expérience

Situation : Célibataire

Alice Brandon

Age : 27 ans

Profession : Assistante Styliste pour le théâtre et le cinéma

Domicile : Los Angeles (CA)

Raison : Nymphomane et infidèle

Situation : Divorcée de son petit-ami du lycée après 3 mois de mariage

Rosalie Hale

Age : 23 ans

Profession : Photographe

Domicile : Olympia (WA)

Raison : Violée à l'âge de 19 ans par trois hommes dont son fiancé, n'a pas eu d'autres relations depuis

Situation : Célibataire

Esmé Platt

Age : 36 ans

Profession : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Domicile : Portland (OR)

Raison : Manque de confiance en les hommes et en elle, a été femme battue et a fait des fausses couches

Situation : Divorcée depuis 9 ans

Jane Porter

Age : 21 ans

Profession : Étudiante

Domicile : Seattle (WA)

Raison : Manque d'expérience, vierge

Situation : Célibataire

Cynthia Cope

Age : 45 ans

Profession : Secrétaire de lycée

Domicile : Ellensburg (WA)

Raison : Routine

Situation : Mariée depuis 25 ans

* * *

**DÉTAILS CORPS ENSEIGNANT**

Edward

Age : 29 ans

Statut : Professeur

Irina

Age : 27 ans

Statut : Guide de Cynthia et Alice

Kate

Age : 30 ans

Statut : Guide de Rosalie et Esmé

Tanya

Age : 32 ans

Statut : Guide de Bella et Jane

* * *

**GROUPES**

Tanya : Bella et Jane  
Kate : Rosalie et Esmé  
Irina : Alice et Cynthia

* * *

**CONTRAT**

Résumé du contrat de quatorze pages

Obligations :

\- Se présenter en salle de cours à 9h30 du lundi au samedi, cours jusqu'à 12h00

\- Se présenter en salle d'atelier à 13h30 du lundi au samedi, cours jusqu'à 16h00

\- Participer à tous les cours et ateliers (sauf en cas de force majeure) avec assiduité

\- S'adonner à une activité sportive par jour au choix entre 16h30 et 18h00

\- Avoir une hygiène physique parfaite en vue des ateliers

Interdictions :

\- De donner des indications à toute personne étrangère au stage, si l'on veut conseiller le stage à une personne, prévenir au préalable son guide

\- De tenter une approche affective avec l'un des membres du corps enseignant

\- De quitter le Manoir seul

\- De prendre des photos du corps enseignant

\- De manger en dehors des repas

\- De fumer, de se droguer

\- De refuser de participer un cours ou un atelier

* * *

**EMPLOI DU TEMPS**

\- Les repas sont pris en commun pour le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner. Le dîner peut être pris dans sa chambre ou au bar. La salle à manger est réservée pour les rendez-vous avec le Professeur

\- Chaque matin, sauf dimanche, séance photo, après le petit-déjeuner

\- Cours non obligatoire de yoga avec Irina le lundi et jeudi, pilates avec Kate le mardi et vendredi et danse avec Tanya le mercredi et samedi entre 18h00 et 19h00

JOUR 1 Jeudi 3 mai

Arrivée à 15h

Présentation et visite

JOUR 2 vend 4 mai

Thème matinée : Suite présentation et situations de chacune, avec le professeur et les guides

Thème après-midi : Cours de mise en beauté, hygiène féminine

Soirée avec Edward : Alice

JOUR 3 Samedi 5 mai

Thème matinée : le corps féminin

Thème après-midi : connaître son corps et ses désirs, en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Esmé

JOUR 4 Dimanche 6 mai

Journée Libre

JOUR 5 Lundi 7 mai

Thème matinée : Le corps masculin

Thème après-midi : démonstration zones érogènes, aide du professeur, en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Rosalie

JOUR 6 Mardi 8 mai

Thème matinée : L'art de séduire

Thème après-midi : Pratique de la séduction, en groupe

Soirée avec Edward : Cynthia

JOUR 7 Mercredi 9 mai

Thème matinée : l'art du baiser

Thème après-midi : Pratique du baiser, avec l'aide du professeur, en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Jane

JOUR 8 Jeudi 10 mai

Thème matinée : Histoire du sexe, les pratiques à travers les cultures, Kama Sutra sélection positions

Thème après-midi : Kama Sutra découvert et pratique, en groupe – salle de gym

Soirée avec Edward : Bella

JOUR 9 Vendredi 11 mai

Thème matinée : Les préliminaires

Thème après-midi : Atelier plaisir masculin, en groupe

Soirée avec Edward : Alice

JOUR 10 Samedi 12 mai

Thème matinée : Sexe, les pratiques non conventionnelles

Thème après-midi : Découverte des autres pratiques, en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Esmé

JOUR 11 Dimanche 13 mai

Journée libre

JOUR 12 Lundi 14 mai

Thème matinée : L'acte sexuel, psychologie

Thème après-midi : Confiance en soi et en l'autre, en groupe

Soirée avec Edward : Rosalie

JOUR 13 Mardi 15 mai

Thème matinée : L'acte sexuel, comprendre les mécanismes

Thème après-midi : Endurance lors de l'acte – 1ère partie – salle de gym, en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Cynthia

JOUR 14 Mercredi 16 mai

Thème matinée : L'acte sexuel, les accidents, quand on est indisposé

Thème après-midi : Endurance lors de l'acte – 2ème partie – salle de gym, en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Jane

JOUR 15 Jeudi 17 mai

Thème matinée : Le rôles des fantasmes, les fantasmes féminins

Thème après-midi : Visionnage et décryptage film pornographique pour public féminin - en salle de cinéma - en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Bella

JOUR 16 Vendredi 18 mai

Thème matinée : Les fantasmes masculins, les comprendre et les détourner

Thème après-midi : Visionnage et décryptage film pornographique pour public masculin, aide du professeur - en salle de cinéma - en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Alice

JOUR 17 Samedi 19 mai

Thème matinée : trouver sa voie avec son partenaire

Thème après-midi : relation amoureuse, en groupe

Soirée avec Edward : Esmé

JOUR 18 Dimanche 2O mai

Journée libre

JOUR 19 Lundi 21 mai

Thème matinée : Accessoires - Mise en scène et jeux 1ère partie

Thème après-midi : Pratique accessoires

Soirée avec Edward : Rosalie

JOUR 20 Mardi 22 mai

Thème matinée : Mise en scène et jeux 2ème partie – avec les guides

Thème après-midi : Savoir ses atouts en amour, ateliers, en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Cynthia

JOUR 21 Mercredi 23 mai

Thème matinée : Révisions – sujets à déterminer selon les besoins

Thème après-midi : Révisions 1ère partie – Préliminaires, en groupe

Soirée avec Edward : Jane

JOUR 22 Jeudi 24 mai

Thème matinée : Révisions – sujets à déterminer selon les besoins

Thème après-midi : Révisions 2ème partie - Endurance – en salle de gym – en commun

Soirée avec Edward : Bella

JOUR 23 Vendredi 25 mai

Thème matinée : test théorie

Thème après-midi : test pratique

Soirée festive de fin de stage

JOUR 24 – Samedi 26 mai

Départ à 10h00

* * *

_Vous avez le programme de ce stage, et de cette fiction. Je me répète mais ça n'est pas si grave, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à critiquer, à donner des idées, à partager vos expériences._

_Je poste des extraits des chapitres à venir sur Facebook ainsi que des liens vers mes sources et d'autres surprises. Consultez mon profil: **VanessaJJ Fanfiction**_

_Mise à jour du 11/11/2014:_

_La suite de cette fic a été officiellement annoncée, elle donnera lieu à des cours sur les relations de couple._


	5. Vend 4 mai - 2ème journée

_**Merci pour vos reviews**, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez déjà en sachant que ça a été soft pour le moment. Les esprits vont s'échauffer avec cette nouvelle journée !_

_Réponses aux non-inscrits :_

_Souzierr : j'ai coupé pour la première journée uniquement, chaque jour correspondra à un chapitre et il y aura un épilogue par stagiaire._  
_Line : c'est vrai que Bella garde son vrai nom, mais elle n'est pas encore journaliste et il n'y a pas de recherches faites sur les stagiaires car ils sont censés avoir été envoyés par … je n'en dis pas plus !_  
_Sandry : voici de quoi satisfaire ta curiosité mais le meilleur reste à venir..._

* * *

**JOUR 2 vendredi 4 mai**

**Thème matinée : Suite présentation et situations de chacune, avec le professeur et les guides**

**Thème après-midi : Cours de mise en beauté, hygiène féminine**

**Soirée avec Edward : Alice**

* * *

Je me réveillai à 7h3O comme une fleur, sans avoir mal au cou, sans m'être réveillée deux fois au moins (j'habitais un quartier d'artistes à Seattle qui ne trouvaient apparemment d'inspiration qu'en pleine nuit), sans avoir froid ou trop chaud... le paradis.

Je m'habillai avec mes vêtements, je les avais laissé dans ma valise aussi je pris deux minutes pour les mettre dans la penderie. Cette dernière était remplie de vêtements à ma taille, ce qui en soit était flippant, mais aussi qui correspondait à mon style. Quoique... je ne mettais jamais de robes et on m'en prêtait huit... pareil pour les escarpins et bottes.

Posé en évidence sur la commode à se trouvait un écrin long recouvert de velours rouge, comme ceux des bijouteries, à côté une note en papier épais disait "Pour votre plaisir". J'ouvris l'écrin et le laissai tomber aussitôt. Je n'étais pas si prude pour ignorer que l'on m'offrait un vibromasseur. Je me baissai pour le ramasser du bout des doigts... je me faisais honte. J'étais seule ! Je n'avais pas à me sentir bête ou vicieuse !

L'engin était gros... plus gros en tout cas que ce que j'avais connu, rose fluo et en matière plastique, la « tige » était constellée de petits points en relief, le bout lui était lisse. Je le mis en marche, on entendait à peine le bourdonnement que faisait le vibromasseur. J'allais avoir besoin d'une douche parce que d'avoir cet objet dans la main avait suffi à enflammer mon esprit. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me dis que j'avais vraiment besoin de sexe.

Avant de descendre à la salle du repas, je relis l'emploi du temps de cette deuxième journée :

_Thème matinée : Suite présentation et situations de chacune, avec le professeur et les guides_

_Thème après-midi : Cours de mise en beauté, hygiène féminine_

_Soirée avec Edward : Alice_

Bon courage au professeur pour sa soirée, pensai-je en m'habillant. C'était sexy de l'appeler le professeur... son prénom aussi était sexy, je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives pour le désigner...

J'arrivai la dernière au petit-déjeuner et j'en rougis malgré moi. Mes camarades étaient assises et papotaient légèrement, toutes étaient impatientes de commencer. Nos guides étaient présentes mais se tenaient debout, dos à grande baie vitrée que je n'avais pas remarqué la veille. La vue sur le jardin était à couper le souffle, il était 8h30, le soleil brillait, fait notable, et les massifs de fleurs attirèrent mon regard aussitôt. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas regardé des fleurs ?

« Bella ? Bonjour. Peux-tu t'assoir, nous avons à vous parler à toutes. » me chuchota Tanya et je rejoignis la dernière chaise autour de la table en trébuchant deux fois.

« Mesdemoiselles, Cynthia permets-moi de t'appeler ainsi. » déclara Kate.

« Ça va me rajeunir ! » répliqua vivement l'intéressée.

« Après votre petit-déjeuner, nous vous montrerons la salle de cours. Veuillez apporter les contrats signés à cette occasion. Bon appétit. »

Les guides sortirent de la salle et le bavardage repris. Alice était la plus bruyante, elle raconta son échange la veille au soir avec Irina.

« Les cours de yoga et pilates vont être très utiles, il faut vraiment y participer. Surtout toi Bella. »

Qu'avait-elle donc contre moi ? Je la regardais mécontente ce qui la fit rire.

« Je plaisante, je voulais juste que tu nous parles ce matin ! »

« Pardon. »

« Je disais donc, les cours ne sont pas obligatoires mais c'est vraiment super, je fais déjà du pilates à L.A, c'est à la mode comme partout. Les trois guides ont des diplômes dans leur discipline. »

« Mais en quoi ça va nous aider ? » demanda Cynthia.

« Quand on va passer à la pratique de l'acte, c'est noté dans l'emploi du temps qu'on aura des exercices à faire et il faudra tenir la distance. Un jour j'ai couché avec un mec qui a mis une heure à jouir ! J'en pouvais plus ! A la fin, je faisais ma liste de courses ! »

Je me joignis aux rires de mes camarades. Alice savait fait vivre ses histoires et n'hésitait pas à partager les détails. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir développé ce genre d'amitié avec Angela, ma seule amie, nous ne parlions jamais de notre vie sexuelle, contrairement à ma mère qui voulait toujours en parler mais que je n'avais jamais voulu écouter.

Après être retournées à nos chambres, nos guides nous réunirent dans la salle de cours, si elles avaient voulu nous faire une surprise en ne nous la montrant pas la veille c'était réussi ! Si les tables et les chaises ressemblaient à celles d'une vraie classe, le reste avait plutôt sa place dans un sex shop. Le tableau avait été remplacé par un écran blanc de projection, un des murs était recouvert d'un tissu vert, un autre d'illustrations du Kama Sutra et des meubles bas à tiroir longeaient ce mur. Dessus trônaient des sex toys, des reproductions plus vraies que nature de pénis, de seins et deux poupées à échelle humaine, l'une d'un homme et l'autre d'une femme, encadraient la porte d'entrée. Deux fenêtres de chaque côté du tableau laissaient entrer la lumière douce du matin.

Edward arriva peu après, il portait une chemise blanche et un jean noir. J'entendis Cynthia demander à Alice si c'était une espèce d'uniforme et cette dernière acquiesça.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Bienvenue dans votre salle de classe. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« On va pouvoir s'en servir ? » demanda Alice comme une enfant l'aurait fait en parlant de barbies... Alice désignaient les sex toys...

« Oui. »

« Génial, au fait merci pour le cadeau ! J'adore ! »

« Tu l'as essayé ? » la questionna Irina, amusée.

« Hier soir et ce matin ! Et vous les filles ? »

Nous niâmes toutes et je rougis une fois de plus... c'était rageant !

« Bah faites-le dès ce soir ! » nous conseilla la jeune femme.

« Bien, Alice, je voudrais ajouter quelque chose avant que nous passions aux photos. Ce premier jour va être encore en partie consacré à apprendre à nous connaître, je vous encourage toutes à parler librement, aucune question n'est stupide, il n'y a pas de tabous, et personne n'est là pour juger. » nous déclama Edward de sa voix suave.

Irina nous indiqua ensuite le mur avec le tissu vert.

« Nous allons faire des photos individuelles aujourd'hui. Chacune à votre tour, je vais vous shooter debout et assise. »

La séance démarra par moi, ordre de Tanya. Une fois relâchée, je rejoignis les autres filles qui parlaient avec Edward.

« Tout va bien Bella ? » s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Euh... oui. »

« Il y a des bouteilles d'eau dans ce placard, m'informa-t-il en pointant le pan de mur des sex toys. N'hésite pas à te servir. C'est valable pour toutes. Nous ferons une pause de dix minutes vers 10h30, mais comme vous l'avez lu dans le contrat, pas de grignotage. »

Kate se souvint qu'il lui fallait récupérer les contrats, elle les vérifia un à un puis sortit de la classe. Rosalie posa pour les photos en dernière et prit quelques minutes pour parler à Irina de la technique employée et du matériel.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc nous présenter. Vous vous doutez qu'on ne va pas parler de votre chat ou de vos impôts. On est là pour parler sexe et vos guides et moi avons besoin de savoir exactement ce que vous avez déjà expérimenté. L'échange entre vous est primordial. Prenez place, vous avez chacune des stylos et un cahier. Toute ressemblance avec un cours de fac s'arrête là. »

J'ouvris le cahier et y notai mon nom, puis relevai la tête et aperçus Tanya, un sourire aux lèvres, se détourner de moi.

« On va commencer par Alice. » décida Edward.

« Ok ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Alors j'ai été dépucelée à l'âge de dix-sept ans par mon septième copain. Avant ça euh... j'avais fait à peu près tout à quinze ans. Et j'ai commencé à me masturber à quatorze ans. J'ai eu plus de trente amants en dix ans, j'ai arrêté de compter il y a six mois. Je sais que ça paraît beaucoup mais je vis à L.A et il y a plein de beaux mâles. »

« Tu nous as dit hier que tu avais été mariée. » releva Tanya.

« Ouais, James Hunter, après le lycée. Mon problème à l'époque c'est que je gobais tous les bobards des mecs, on s'est marié à Las Vegas et ensuite on a vécu deux mois chez sa mère. Elle nous a mis à la porte car on copulait comme des lapins. Et puis il en a eu marre, il n'avait pas réalisé que j'étais quelqu'un d'actif d'après lui. Mais c'est sans regrets, j'ai une super vie. »

« Alors dis-nous pourquoi tu participes à ce stage. »

« J'ai vraiment envie d'impressionner un de mes clients. Je me suis occupée déjà trois fois de ses tenues pour des cérémonies, et à chaque fois il a refusé de sortir avec moi. Il a fini par me dire que je lui fais peur parce que je suis une pile électrique. Mais je pense qu'il a eu vent de ma réputation, cette garce de Lucy Truman essaie de me casser. Bref... ok je suis du genre à papillonner mais j'ai assez pleuré comme ça pour des mecs, je veux juste m'amuser. D'ailleurs c'est dingue, les mecs veulent baiser le premier soir et si on dit oui, limite ils nous prennent pour des putes alors forcément, la plupart de mes conquêtes ont été déçus... »

« Alice ! Pause s'il te plait ! la pria notre professeur. On a surtout compris que tu avais envie d'autre chose, c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! J'ai vraiment flashé sur ce mec, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je pense que j'ai une mauvaise image du sexe et des relations amoureuses en général. »

« Quelle image as-tu ? »

« Je vois ça comme un moyen de se soulager, de se vider la tête, de décompresser et de s'amuser la plupart du temps. »

« Pas comme un acte d'intimité ? »

« Quand j'étais plus jeune sans doute mais ensuite je suis devenue nymphomane comme je le disais hier. J'ai vu quelques psys... »

« Avec qui tu as fini par coucher. » asséna Rosalie sans méchanceté.

Alice lui tira la langue et continua.

« Ouais mais c'est pas de ma faute, ils prennent super cher ! Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont crue nymphomane et c'est vrai que je ne peux pas passer une semaine sans bai... coucher avec un mec. »

« Ok... merci Alice. »

Même Edward paraissait décontenancé par la tirade d'Alice. Il nous laissa prendre la parole, Jane suivit.

« J'ai commencé à me masturber à quinze ans, j'ai eu trois copains et je suis vierge. Je n'ai jamais été plus loin que le pelotage. »

Mes camarades murmurèrent après que Jane ait avoué être vierge et Tanya s'empressa de prendre la parole après que la jeune fille se soit rassise.

« Oui, elle est vierge mais a vraiment envie d'apprendre. Ne la considérez pas comme une enfant. Je pense que ces cours seraient profitables à toutes femmes vierges. »

Jane la remercia d'un sourire puis observa nos camarades pour s'assurer que le message était passé. Je la trouvais touchante autant dans sa ténacité que dans sa naïveté. Tanya avait sans doute raison, si j'avais eu des cours avant de me faire dépuceler, ça se serait peut-être mieux passé. Rosalie commença à nous raconter son expérience.

« Je ne dirai pas à quel âge j'ai commencé à me masturber, d'ailleurs est-ce bien nécessaire ? »

Kate s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelques mots, Rosalie se détendit aussitôt et continua.

« Mes parents m'ont élevée avec des principes du siècle précédent... je suis restée vierge en vue de mon mariage. Comme vous le savez, je ne me suis pas mariée et j'ai été violée. Après ça, je me suis fermée aux hommes, ça m'a pris du temps pour ne pas tous les haïr et de l'argent chez mon psy. Depuis un an, j'ai envie d'avoir de nouveau une relation amoureuse et un avenir à deux, je suis pleine de préjugés sur l'amour et le sexe mais je sais que ce que j'ai vécu n'est pas normal et qu'il fait que je dépasse mes peurs. »

Nos guides l'applaudirent et mes camarades l'imitèrent, Edward s'inclina devant elle.

« Bravo Rosalie. Tu es une jeune femme volontaire et motivée pour ce stage. Je pense qu'en apprenant ce qui est normal, tu réaliseras que tu n'as plus qu'un petit bout de chemin à parcourir pour avoir ensuite une relation amoureuse épanouie. »

Elle se rassit et souffla un grand coup. Elle était vraiment courageuse, je ne pouvais même pas imaginée ce par quoi elle était passée et la force qu'il lui avait fallu pour être ici.

« Moi non plus je ne parlerai pas de masturbation. » commença Esmé.

« Nous comprenons, répliqua Kate. Mais ça fait parti du stage. Il faudra vraiment surmonter ce tabou. »

« Ok... la vérité c'est que je ne me suis jamais masturbée. » avoua-t-elle.

« Merci pour ta franchise, continue. »

« Je me suis mariée vierge à dix-huit ans, mon mari était violent, il a commencé à me battre un mois après notre mariage, ça restait rare. Mais avec les années, la situation s'est aggravée et il m'en voulait de ne pas tomber enceinte. J'ai fait trois fausses couches. J'avais l'espoir qu'avec un enfant, notre vie changerait. Il s'est engagé pour aller combattre en Afghanistan après le 11 septembre, il y est resté deux ans. A son retour, c'était pire, j'ai tenu un an et je me suis enfuie. Le divorce a été prononcé deux ans après. Je n'ai connu aucun autre homme et un peu comme Rosalie, je m'en suis tenue éloignée. »

« Quel a été le déclic ? »

« J'ai rencontré un homme... merveilleux. Il mérite mieux qu'une femme cassée... Mon psy m'a aidée à prendre conscience que je n'étais pas en tort pour mon mariage et mes fausses couches. Aujourd'hui je vais mieux et j'ai besoin de me réapproprier mon corps et mes sentiments. Je ne veux plus avoir peur d'un homme. »

« Bravo Esmé. »

Les applaudissements résonnèrent pour elle aussi. Quelle femme exemplaire ! J'étais déjà épatée avant, maintenant j'étais admirative. Cynthia me regarda et je secouai la tête, lui laissant la parole.

« Je suis mariée depuis vingt-cinq ans avec John, il était mon professeur à l'université et il a six ans de plus que moi. »

Alice et Jane sifflèrent, Cynthia s'en amusa puis lança un clin d'œil à Edward...

« Ok, je vais me méfier de toi Cynthia ! » rit-il.

« Il m'a tout appris, il n'était pas mon premier amant mais on n'apprend pas grand chose sur le siège arrière d'une Mustang. On est tombé dans la routine, c'est normal je crois mais je l'aime encore énormément et depuis quelques années, ma libido est revenue en force. Lui n'a pas le même regain, je sais qu'il m'aime et quand on en a enfin parlé, on a décidé de sauver notre vie sexuelle. On a tenté de « guérir » seuls, on a testé des sex toys, c'était une catastrophe, quant à reproduire ce qu'on voit dans ces films X... ça ne nous correspondait pas du tout. Alors me voilà, assoiffée de connaissances. »

« Et tu seras abreuvée Cynthia ! » lui promit Irina.

« Bella... comme toujours la dernière à parler. » m'apostropha le professeur.

« Oui, désolée, c'est assez déconcertant pour moi. »

« Nous t'écoutons. »

C'était le moment de jouer mon rôle à fond mais pas en mentant, car j'étais vraiment mauvaise à ça. Autant profiter un maximum du stage.

« Je me suis masturbée à dix-sept ans, rarement, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'être frustrée. Mes études m'ont accaparée et ça me plaisait. Quand j'ai fêté mon diplôme, j'ai abusé des margaritas et j'ai embrassé un ami qui me faisait des avances depuis longtemps. Après, ça a été difficile de le repousser et je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je tente l'expérience. Je crois bien être tombée sur l'archétype du jeune homme qui a tout appris dans les films X. J'ai eu très mal lors de mon premier rapport et je l'ai fait attendre deux mois avant de réessayer. On a jamais été en phase, on a rompu en partie à cause de ça au bout de sept mois. »

« Merci de t'être confiée. » conclut Tanya.

Edward sortit de son bureau un ordinateur et Irina baissa les stores des fenêtres. Au tableau s'affichèrent quelques lignes.

« La Lettre, de Georges Sand, nous indiqua-t-il, écrit donc par une femme, laquelle est plus que mal représentée dans le milieu de la poésie, surtout érotique… Les Français excellent dans cet art. »

Il nous récita le poème en français et je ne fus pas la seule à gémir. Puis il nous traduisit la lettre.

_Je suis très émue de vous dire que j'ai_

_bien compris l'autre soir que vous aviez_

_toujours une envie folle de me faire_

_danser. Je garde le souvenir de votre_

_baiser et je voudrais bien que ce soit_

_là une preuve que je puisse être aimée_

_par vous. Je suis prête à vous montrer mon_

_affection toute désintéressée et sans cal-_

_cul, et si vous voulez me voir aussi_

_vous dévoiler sans artifice mon âme_

_toute nue, venez me faire une visite._

_Nous causerons en amis, franchement._

_Je vous prouverai que je suis la femme_

_sincère, capable de vous offrir l'affection_

_la plus profonde comme la plus étroite_

_amitié, en un mot la meilleure preuve_

_que vous puissiez rêver, puisque votre_

_âme est libre. Pensez que la solitude où j'ha-_

_bite est bien longue, bien dure et souvent_

_difficile. Ainsi en y songeant j'ai l'âme_

_grosse. Accourez donc vite et venez me la_

_faire oublier par l'amour où je veux me_

_mettre._

« Je vous relis la même lettre mais qu'une ligne sur deux." dit-il avant de s'exécuter.

« J'adore ! » Alice rigola aussitôt nous entrainant tous dans son hilarité.

J'avais déjà lu ce poème en école de journalisme et j'en fus encore plus troublée de l'entendre dans la bouche Edward. J'avais la sensation que mes joues étaient en feu, le professeur me le confirma en me tendant une bouteille d'eau. S'il pensait que j'avais en permanence chaud, j'allais devoir jouer le jeu, il en allait de mon amour propre.

Edward retourna à son ordinateur et cliqua, un autre texte apparut avec cette fois-ci la traduction écrite à droite de l'original.

« Le con d'Irène, par Aragon. Le con désigne le sexe féminin. »

_Comme il se tend vers nos yeux,  
__comme il bombe, attirant et gonflé,  
avec sa chevelure d'où sort,  
pareil aux trois déesses nues au-dessus des arbres du Mont Ida,  
l'éclat incomparable du ventre et des deux cuisses.  
Touchez mais touchez donc  
vous ne sauriez faire un meilleur emploi de vos mains.  
Touchez ce sourire voluptueux,  
dessinez de vos doigts l'hiatus ravissant.  
Là que vos deux paumes immobiles,  
vos phalanges éprises à cette courbe avancée  
se joignent vers le point le plus dur, le meilleur,  
qui soulève l'ogive sainte à son sommet, ô mon église._

« Cet homme aimait religieusement, n'est-ce pas ? » releva Edward avant d'afficher un autre texte.

_Con large comme un estuaire  
__Où meurt mon amoureux reflux  
__Tu as la saveur poissonnière  
__l'odeur de la bite et du cul  
__La fraîche odeur trouduculière  
__Femme ô vagin inépuisable  
__Dont le souvenir fait bander  
__Tes nichons distribuent la manne  
__Tes cuisses quelle volupté  
__même tes menstrues sanglantes  
__Sont une liqueur violente  
__La rose-thé de ton prépuce  
__Auprès de moi s'épanouit  
__On dirait d'un vieux boyard russe  
__Le chibre sanguin et bouffi  
__Lorsqu'au plus fort de la partouse  
__Ma bouche à ton noeud fait ventouse_

« Celui-ci est d'Apollinaire, il est plus cru et les termes ont vieilli mais ce genre de poésie est éternelle. Voilà si vous aviez encore un doute, sachez que les hommes sont tous des obsédés et que c'est naturel. »

Mes camarades rigolèrent avec lui, j'étais encore trop émoustillée pour agir normalement. Irina releva les stores et rejoignit ses sœurs sur la droite d'Edward qui s'assit sur son bureau face à nous. Ça n'était pas normal que je regarde son entrejambe... mais pourquoi portait-il un jean serré à cet endroit ?!

« Mesdemoiselles, nous allons faire une pause, vous pouvez descendre dans le jardin par la porte de droite, les toilettes sont sur votre gauche. Ne vous éloignez pas, nous reprenons dans dix minutes.

J'avais bu près d'un litre d'eau, j'accueillis cette pause avec soulagement, aussi parce que j'avais du mal à réfléchir clairement quand Edward parlait de sexe. Mes camarades me suivirent aux toilettes puis au jardin à croire que le concept de groupe devait être appliqué du lever au coucher. Alice babillait joyeusement sur la fois où elle avait couché avec un pseudo-poète misogyne mais terriblement doué avec sa langue.

Le jardin m'offrit le répit dont j'avais besoin, j'avais sous-estimé ma mission. Je devais m'impliquer davantage que je ne l'avais cru, je devais me mettre en tête que j'étais réellement là pour apprendre... avec un professeur trop sexy pour être vrai, avec un guide qui ferait pâlir miss Monde, dans un lieu qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une ode à la luxure...

Tanya nous interpella ensuite et nous retournâmes en classe.

« Nous allons survoler le programme ensemble, attaqua Edward. L'une d'entre vous a-t-elle une remarque sur un des thèmes ? … Oui Cynthia ? »

« Tu vas te déshabiller pour l'atelier du corps masculin ? »

« En partie. » répondit-il simplement.

Alice et Jane se tapèrent dans la main, je n'osais même pas imaginer le corps du professeur sinon j'allais prendre feu...

« Va-t-on être obligée d'utiliser des sex toys ? » s'enquit Esmé.

« Non, mais c'est réellement conseillé et certains ne sont pas à introduire si c'est ce qui te rebute. Le but est aussi de vous satisfaire seule, plus vous testerez de sex toys, plus vous saurez lequel vous donne le plus de plaisir. Beaucoup d'hommes sont excités de savoir ou même de regarder une femme qui joue ainsi. »

« Comment va-t-on pratiquer les positons ? » les interrogea Alice.

« Nous étudierons les postures et les mouvements en groupe, et habillée évidemment. Le but est de connaître ses capacités. » lui répondit Kate.

« Pas d'autres questions ? »

« Si ! s'empressa d'ajouter Alice. On va pouvoir tester nos fantasmes ? »

« Oui... dans la mesure du possible Alice, la mit en garde Edward. Ne va pas réclamer une piscine de champagne ! »

Nous rîmes tous et loin de s'offenser, Alice soupira déçue.

« On pourrait avoir du chocolat au moins ? » dis-je sans réfléchir.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, le plus humiliant fut le sourire en coin que me décocha Edward. Tanya tapa dans ses mains, excitée.

« Ah Bella ! Enfin ! Tu t'ouvres à l'esprit du stage ! Pour toi, nous ferons venir le meilleur chocolat ! »

« Moi aussi j'ai ce fantasme ! intervint Alice. On a plein de points en commun ! »

Je n'osai pas la contredire, j'étais certaine du contraire.

« Bien, je vais vous demander de répondre à ce questionnaire qui récapitule les pratiques les plus courantes, cochez ce que vous avez déjà pratiqué ou reçu et si oui, cochez si vous avez aimé. » continua notre professeur.

Ma gorge se dessécha de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des lignes.

_\- Caresses avec les mains des seins_

_\- Caresses avec les mains du sexe_

_\- Caresses avec les mains de l'anus_

_\- Cunilingus_

_\- Anulingus_

_\- Pénétration vaginale_

_\- Pénétration anale_

_\- Plusieurs partenaires hommes_

_\- Plusieurs partenaires hommes/femmes_

_\- Pénétration avec sex toys par le partenaire_

_\- Pénétration en position dite du missionnaire (voir dessin)_

_\- Pénétration en position dite de la levrette (voir dessin)_

_\- Pénétration en position dite de l'Andromaque (voir dessin)_

_\- Pénétration en position dite de la petite cuillère (voir dessin)_

_\- Fellation_

_\- Position dite du 69 (voir dessin)_

_\- Anulingus fait au partenaire_

_\- Masturbation du partenaire avec les mains_

_\- Masturbation du partenaire avec les seins_

Je m'appliquai à remplir le feuillet et ce fut vite fait. Sans surprises, Alice termina en dernière et quand Edward prit sa feuille, il écarquilla les yeux. Elle allait s'en vanter... Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas regardé mes réponses devant moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde avec pitié.

« Avec vos guides, nous allons étudier vos réponses pour préparer au mieux la suite de ce stage. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de nous séparer. Le déjeuner doit refroidir. Cet après-midi vous pourrez vous détendre dans le salon de beauté. Et Alice ? »

« Oui ? » répondit cette dernière, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Je te veux à couper le souffle pour notre rendez-vous de ce soir. A demain mesdemoiselles. »

Il resta dans la classe, je glissai un dernier regard vers lui avant de sortir et vis qu'il tenait en main un des questionnaires en main, un grand son sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres parfaites. Il était sublime. Jusque alors, il avait eu une attitude courtoise envers nous, je venais d'apercevoir son vrai visage, ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose pour ma santé mentale.

Nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau entre stagiaires pour le déjeuner, le repas attendait au chaud sur la table du buffet, je n'avais pas faim mais fis un effort et cela me permit de ne pas avoir à trop parler. J'écoutai les autres bavarder, Alice était très excitée à l'idée de son rendez-vous puis se confia sur ce fameux garçon qui lui plaisait.

« Attends, tu craques pour Jasper ? Jasper Whitlock ? » s'écria Jane.

« Oui ! »

« JE L'AIME ! »

« Moi la première, gamine. »

Jane lui tira la langue puis la pressa de questions au sujet de ce Jasper. Je me penchai ver Esmé qui était à ma droite.

« Tu sais qui est-ce ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est un chanteur country, il a un accent texan qui les rend toutes dingues. »

Je n'étais vraiment pas à la page comme disait souvent mon père. Toutes connaissaient ce Jasper aussi j'acquiesçai à leurs remarques sur son talent et son physique de rêve, j'allai le googler plus tard.

A la fin du déjeuner, nos guides arrivèrent et nous donnèrent rendez-vous cinq minutes plus tard au salon de beauté.

« Mesdemoiselles, voici vos casiers, déshabillez-vous et ne mettez que votre peignoir. » nous accueillit ensuite Tanya.

Il s'agissait de grandes armoires étroites avec nos noms sur les portes. J'hésitai à ôter mes vêtements devant mes camarades qui elles ne paraissaient pas plus à l'aise que moi, à part Alice évidemment.

« Vous allez devoir surmonter votre gêne, nous sommes toutes dans le même bateau et il n'a aucune place pour la pudeur dans ce stage. » nous avertit Kate.

« Le but de cet atelier est de vous apprendre prendre soin de vous. Il n'est pas nécessaire de se rendre dans un institut toutes les semaines pour mettre en valeur votre beauté, vous pouvez faire vous-même beaucoup chez vous. Alice m'a apprit qu'elle avait un diplôme de coiffure et elle se propose de vous faire une coupe. » annonça Irina.

Alice vint se planter à mes côtés et je compris immédiatement. Je la dévisageai, hésitante, devais-je lui faire confiance? Elle me fit la moue la plus adorable et je cédai sans réfléchir.

« Mais ne coupe pas court ! » m'alarmai-je quand elle me poussa dans un fauteuil de cuir blanc.

« Je sais exactement ce dont tu as besoin. » me rassura la jeune femme en faisant basculer le fauteuil pour me laver les cheveux.

Elle-même avait les cheveux courts, hier ils étaient plaqués mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient dressés sur sa tête et lui donnaient des airs de lutin facétieux... ce qui lui correspondait bien finalement.

« Nous allons commencer par des soins du visage, mettez-vous par groupe de deux, vous allez apprendre les unes avec les autres. Bella, écoute-nous, tu le feras ensuite à Alice. »

Le lutin se figea et je lui fis une grimace. A bon entendeur...

Tanya et Kate guidèrent Jane et Cynthia tandis qu'Esmé et Rosalie avaient pris place dans des fauteuils énormes. Elles firent d'abord un test de peau pour connaître le ph, puis Tanya leur désigna une desserte roulante croulant sous des flacons et pots colorés.

« Il faut toujours masser le visage de haut en bas, dans le sens du flux sanguin. Sans trop appuyer Cynthia.. Voilà. Lavez le visage sans frotter et essuyez le également sans frotter, ne jamais frotter son corps en règle générale. » insista Tanya.

Alice me lava les cheveux rapidement puis commença à couper, c'était relaxant car elle ne parlait pas. Elle ne coupa qu'un peu mes longueurs et raccourcit quelques mèches au bord de mon visage. Puis elle se saisit du sèche-cheveux et d'une grosse brosse, ses sourcils se froncèrent ce qui m'inquiéta un peu. Au bout de vingt minutes, j'avais rajeuni de quelques années.

« Merci Alice. C'est simple mais ça change tout on dirait. » dis-je en m'auscultant dans la glace.

« Oui, il fallait juste rafraichir ta coupe et mettre en place tes cheveux. En fait si tu veux bien, on pourrait essayer une carré mi-long et plongeant juste pour... »

« Stop ! On s'arrête là, merci. »

Tanya nous fit signe de rejoindre nos camarades, Alice s'allongea et me lança un regard noir.

« J'ai écouté, je suis bonne élève. »

Je pris le papier test de ph, Alice m'informa qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle avait un peau mixte et désigna une des lotions.

« Tu ne veux pas que j'apprenne ? » m'offensai-je.

« Ok... je voulais juste nous faire gagner du temps. »

Après les soins du visage, nous nous barbouillèrent de boue, nos guides nous guidèrent vers quatre tables de massage.

« Qui ne s'est jamais épilée? »

Je levai la main, j'étais la seule...

« Au rasoir ? » devina Tanya.

« Oui. »

« Tu n'as pas une pilosité développée, ton choix est logique. Néanmoins, je t'encourage à essayer l'épilation. »

« J'ai peur d'avoir mal. » avouai-je.

« Essaie ! » m'encouragea Jane.

« Ok mais... je ne sais rien. »

« Mesdemoiselles, écoutez-moi un instant, demanda Irina. Nous allons faire un petit cours sur l'épilation. »

Elle alla chercher une autre desserte roulante, tout aussi encombrée.

« D'abord un petit rappel, les poils que l'on a sur le corps comme sur le pubis servent à limiter les zones de frottement. Les poils pubiens sont utiles pendant les rapports sexuels notamment car ils créent une interface entre les peaux et favorisent le glissement d'une peau sur une autre. Quand on enlève les poils, on perd cette barrière pileuse qui protège notre peau et en ce qui concerne l'épilation intime, partiellement les lèvres, ce qui peut favoriser la survenue d'une bactérie. Ce n'est pas le fait d'enlever le poil qui favorise la contamination, mais plutôt le fait que la peau soit lésée, notamment à la suite d'un rasage. C'est pourquoi on le déconseille. Les microcoupures et irritations peuvent favoriser les infections. Bref, ça ne devrait pas arriver si on s'épile en ayant les bons gestes. L'épilation intime totale n'est pas risquée si elle est faite correctement : on désinfecte bien la zone avant et après, et on choisit une méthode d'épilation qui correspond à son type de peau et avec laquelle on est le plus à l'aise. Si le geste est mal fait en revanche, on se crée forcément une irritation, quelle que soit la méthode. Pour éviter le risque d'infection cutanée, on choisit des sous-vêtements avec une partie en coton à l'endroit des lèvres. »

Je supposai que ces conseils s'appliquaient aussi à l'épilation des aisselles et des jambes... Irina semblait focalisée sur une autre zone.

« La fréquence varie en fonction de ce que l'on aime et de sa pilosité. Mais on laisse un minimum de quinze jours entre deux épilations. Maintenant la technique. »

Elle prit un épilateur électrique dans une main et un pot de cire dans l'autre.

« L'épilateur ou la cire, à vous de voir. Le résultat ne sera pas forcément le même. Tout dépend de sa pilosité. Si on a peu de poils, alors oui la cire ou l'épilateur donneront les mêmes résultats. En revanche, pour les pilosités moyennes ou fortes là on opte pour la cire qui présente moins de risques de couper le poil. En effet, on arrache plus facilement le poil et son follicule avec la cire. La cire reste quand même plus pratique et agréable que l'épilateur. Ce dernier peut casser les poils et créer des petits boutons sous peau. En outre, on sent le poil qui s'arrache et c'est assez douloureux. »

« Alors il faut bannir le rasoir ? » questionna Cynthia.

« Non, ça peut être nécessaire quand on veut récupérer une pousse égale. Le problème de pousses inégales survient souvent l'été. Comme on veut un maillot plus net, on s'épile tous les quinze jours. Mais on finit par se retrouver avec des poils longs et des poils courts et à devoir s'épiler tous les quinze jours. Dans ce cas un coup de rasoir à l'automne permet de remettre à niveau tout ça et de repartir sur une repousse égale. Autrement dit, on rase, on attend une dizaine de jours que ça repousse et on épile avec la méthode qu'on utilise habituellement. Passer le rasoir une à deux fois dans l'année, c'est suffisant contre les repousses inégales. On n'oublie pas quand on se rase de le faire sous la douche sur une peau savonnée ou avec une mousse à raser. »

« Le rasage en plus rend le poil plus épais. » ajouta Jane.

« Non, après le rasage, quand ça repousse on a l'impression d'avoir un poil plus dur. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression. Comme il est coupé proche de la racine, on a l'impression qu'il est plus épais. C'est comme le cheveu qu'on coupe près de la racine qui donne un rendu plus épais. »

« J'ai fait la totale avant-hier. » annonça le lutin.

« Moi aussi. » dit Rosalie.

« Parfait, vous allez pouvoir aider vos camarades. »

Je tendis la main vers Rosalie qui leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta, coiffant au poteau Alice.

« Elle me fait peur. » lui chuchotai-je pour la dérider.

« Bella, tu es magnifique mais tu l'ignores, Alice est du genre à adorer les scènes de relooking complet dans les films. Laisse-lui ce plaisir. »

Je tentai d'ignorer le ton sec de Rosalie et haussai les épaules. Cynthia, Esmé et Jane s'allongèrent et j'en fis autant en tentant de me cacher le plus possible avec mon peignoir.

« Bella, qu'as-tu choisi, épilateur ou cire? » m'interrogea Tanya en relevant mon peignoir jusqu'à la taille.

« Cire. » décidai-je en rougissant.

« Bien, je vais te faire le maillot, pour bien te montrer les gestes. Rosalie continuera avec tes jambes et tes aisselles. »

Elle passa sa main douce sur mes jambes et grimaça.

« Ta peau est abimée à cause du rasage, c'est dommage mais pas irrémédiable. »

Soudain ses mains écartèrent mes cuisses et je voulus les refermer mais elle m'en empêcha.

« J'en ai vu d'autres, nous sommes toutes faites pareil. Allez Bella, prends sur toi. »

Je peux le faire, me serinai-je intérieurement.

« Tu veux quel type d'épilation ? »

« Euh... »

« Tu as le choix, les plus demandées sont : le string, c'est une épilation des lèvres, on laisse un peu de poils sur le pubis très droit, le maillot classique c'est une épilation de pubis de manière peu échancrée, le maillot brésilien est très échancré mais pas on n'épile pas les lèvres et enfin le maillot intégral, on enlève tous les poils. »

« Le maillot classique. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et fermai les yeux, je n'avais aucune envie de voir ce que Tanya faisait. Trop vite, elle arracha les longues bandes de cire et je couinai. Rosalie me prit la main et me dit que ça ne serait plus très long. En effet, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Tanya cessa sa torture.

« Pour la peine, tu tournes ta tête et tu regardes Jane. » me dit-elle.

Jane me sourit et ne sembla pas gênée. Je n'avais jamais vu de sexe de femme ainsi, en vrai. Je ne fréquentai pas les endroits où la douche en commun était obligatoire.

« Ça fait moins mal avec le temps. J'ai d'ailleurs plus mal quand je m'épile les jambes. » me souffla Jane.

Rosalie étala la cire sur mes jambes, Tanya lui demanda d'y aller doucement et je regrettai aussitôt Alice. C'était effectivement douloureux également mais je me focalisai sur les gestes d'Irina qui s'occupait de Jane.

« Tes sourcils ont une forme parfaite, je vais juste t'enlever quelques poils. » me prévint ma guide.

Je voulus plusieurs fois recouvrir mon sexe mais Rosalie me tapait toujours la main.

« Tu dois attendre sinon tu le regretteras ! Allez, enlève le haut de ton peignoir, je vais faire tes aisselles. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais la sensation d'être en feu, Tanya me donna un pot de crème et me dit de l'étaler sur les zones épilées, je m'exécutai rapidement et la sensation de chaleur s'apaisa aussitôt.

« Tu as ce même pot dans ta chambre, tu remettras de la crème après ta douche. »

Puis nous nous débarrassâmes du masque de boue et les guides nous demandèrent de rejoindre nos fauteuils. Elles nous firent une manucure et pédicure tout en nous questionnant sur nos habitudes en matière de soins et sur notre régime alimentaire.

« Donc tu sautes le déjeuner presque tous les jours. » comprit Tanya quand je lui dis que je ne voyais jamais ma journée passer.

« Oui. »

« Très mauvaise habitude mais je comprends que tu n'aies pas toujours le temps. Il faut tout de même manger, des plats froids qui peuvent te rester une heure sur ton bureau par exemple. Je vais demander à ce que ton dîner contienne uniquement des protéines. Tu as besoin de te muscler et les cours vont t'épuiser. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Les cours du soir, tu vas venir ? Ce soir Kate va donner un cours de pilates. »

« Ok je viendrai. »

« Tu as emporté une tenue de sport ? »

« J'ai un jogging et des tshirts. »

J'entendis Alice hoqueter d'horreur et l'ignorai.

« Tu as des tenues dans ton dressing, sers t'en, s'il te plait. Ne prévois pas de chaussures. » me dit ma guide.

« Ok. »

Elle s'occupa de Jane après m'avoir demandé de choisir un flacon de vernis à ongles. J'examinai mes mains et eus un autre choc, elles étaient... belles... oui belles, délicates, douces. Jamais je n'avais eu les ongles faits, quel changement. Je pensai à regret que je finissais toujours mes journées avec des tâches d'encre au bureau, ce serait un gâchis mais ça valait la peine d'adopter la manucure comme une habitude hebdomadaire. J'étudiai ce que Tanya fit à Jane, elle la complimenta sur ses mains et ses petits pieds.

« Je vais dans un salon depuis peu. » expliqua ma camarade.

« C'est une très bonne habitude. » acquiesça Tanya en me regardant. Message reçu !

Il était près de seize heures quand nous terminâmes.

« Vous venez toutes au cours ? » lança Kate.

Nous répondîmes toutes par l'affirmative et elle nous donna rendez-vous à dix-huit heures à la salle de gym.

« Entre temps, évitez la piscine, je vous conseille de vous exercer au tapis de marche. » continua notre guide.

La salle de sport était équipée de plusieurs types d'appareil toujours en six exemplaires, je reconnus la plupart des équipements, j'avais passée des heures la nuit devant les télé-achats, j'avais eu une phase noctambule en arrivant à Seattle. Un mur entier était recouvert de miroirs, un autre d'une grande glace au-dessus d'étagères de poids et élastiques. Se trouvaient aussi un réfrigérateur vitré rempli de bouteilles d'eau, des casiers avec serviettes propres et écouteurs, nos noms étaient là aussi indiqués. Le troisième mur était occupé par des grandes échelles de bois. Le dernier mur était en fait une paroi vitrée qui donnait sur la piscine extérieure.

L'ambiance fut plus calme, Rosalie se proposa de me montrer comment fonctionnait le tapis de courses. Nous mîmes toutes nos écouteurs et ne résonnèrent que nos respirations. Au bout de trente minutes, Tanya entra dans la salle de sports et me mit de force une bouteille d'eau entre les mains. Je vis que mes camarades en avaient toutes une sur leur machine.

« Je te l'ai dit hier, c'est très important de s'hydrater. Et quand tu auras fini... »

« J'ai fini ! »

« Non Bella, au moins quarante-cinq minutes au total. Quand tu auras fini, reste debout, marche un peu et bois beaucoup. Nous enchainerons avec le cours de pilates. »

« Ok... » soupirai-je, vaincue.

Nos guides revinrent en tenue courte et moulante pour le cours de pilates. Kate nous distribua des tapis puis s'installa dos au mur des miroirs, ses sœurs se mirent derrière nous.

« La méthode Pilates ne sollicite pas d'efforts cardio-vasculaires, commença Kate. La grande majorité des mouvements se feront au sol sur le tapis. Le cours commence toujours par un échauffement léger et se finit par des étirements. Mesdemoiselles, relaxez-vous observez bien. »

Je réussis à reproduire les exercices, Tanya me complimenta même pour mes mouvements gracieux, une première pour moi. La musique douce me relaxa et je pus faire le tri dans mes pensées. Il me fallait absolument ne plus penser en permanence au journal et à l'état dans lequel devait se trouver M . Banner. Sans moi, ça devait être le bazar mais il y arriverait. Je devais me consacrer à mon enquête en la vivant à fond.

« Bon travail mesdemoiselles. Demain, vous aurez droit à un cours de danse avec Tanya. »

« Quel genre de danse? » s'enquit Esmé.

« Du genre qui bouge ! »

Alice et Cynthia exultèrent, étais-je la seule à être aussi fatiguée ?!

« Le dîner vous sera servi dans une heure, au choix dans vos chambres, dans le jardin ou dans le salon où nous nous sommes réunis hier à votre arrivée. Que choisissez-vous ? »

« Le jardin. » proposa Cynthia et nous acceptâmes toutes.

« A quelle heure commence mon rendez-vous ? » se renseigna Alice.

« A vingt-heures trente. »

Alice commença à paniquer, les guides mirent cinq minutes à la rassurer. Elle était capable de se préparer en une heure trente et oui elle serait sublime.

« Filez sous la douche les filles, rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! » nous ordonna Alice.

La douche me fit le plus grand bien, j'étais tentée d'aller aussitôt me coucher. Hélas, Alice ameuta mes camarades et moi-même et nous traîna dans sa chambre. La porte de son dressing était ouverte et je notai que ses tenues étaient bien plus courtes et colorées que les miennes... nous n'avions vraiment pas grand chose en commun et j'enviai Alice d'être aussi sûre d'elle en toute circonstance. Jamais je n'oserais porter une robe aussi courte que celle qu'elle enfila pour avoir notre avis.

« C'est génial d'avoir ses copines dans ces moments-là. On devrait faire ça pour chacune d'entre nous. »

« Super idée. » s'exclama Cynthia.

Le choix d'Alice se porta sur une robe bustier courte, couleur or et couverte de paillettes, sa poitrine menue gagna en volume grâce au bustier.

« Tu prendrais laquelle ? » me demanda Alice, agacée par mon silence.

« La bleue. »

Elle passa celle que je désignai, la longueur était plus convenable selon moi, je n'avais toutefois pas remarqué avant le décolleté profond. La couleur bleu nuit allait vraiment bien à Alice.

« Non elle est beaucoup trop longue. Essaie-la. »

Je refusai immédiatement mais mes camarades ne me laissèrent pas le choix. Alice se fit un plaisir de déchirer mon bas de jogging.

« Alice ! Fais attention ! »

« Mets la robe ! »

Tanya arriva avec Kate à ce moment et ne prirent nullement ma défense.

« Tu es splendide Bella. » me complimenta Esmé, toutes me le confirmèrent.

« Garde-la ! »

Je retournai dans ma chambre et m'observai dans le miroir sur pied. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, j'étais sexy, une autre et immobile, on pouvait me croire pleine d'assurance (parce que si je marchais, j'aurais l'air maladroite). J'ôtai ensuite la robe et revêtis un pantalon de toile et un tshirt cintré. Tanya me fit un clin d'oeil quand je retournai dans la chambre d'Alice. Ce fut l'heure du dîner, nous laissâmes Alice à ses préparatifs.

Le diner fut délicieux et le jardin savamment éclairé nous enchanta toutes. Je me permis quelques légumes malgré l'ordre de Tanya de ne manger que de la viande et des yaourths.

J'avais décidé de rester éveillée pour attendre Alice à la fin de son rendez-vous. Nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit et je me mis rapidement au travail, notant dans mon journal de bord les détails de cette première journée de cours. Je m'endormis sur mon ordinateur en me remémorant le sourire d'Edward.

* * *

_J'attends vos réponses pour le questionnaire LOL!_

_Un chapitre assez long pour que vous puissiez mieux cerner les personnalités et le cadre du stage._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le thème du prochain chapitre sera le corps féminin..._


	6. Sam 5 mai - 3ème journée

_Merci aux nouvelles participantes, merci à celles qui me suivent depuis le début pour vos reviews, elles me motivent et me font sourire;-). Non seulement je vais continuer mais je vais surtout aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic, pas d'inquiétude._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à toutes et vous donnera des idées pourquoi pas. On augmente la puissance... Bella se lâche et assume._

* * *

**JOUR 3 Samedi 5 mai**

**Au programme**

**Thème matinée : le corps féminin**

**Thème après-midi : connaître son corps et ses désirs, en commun**

**Soirée avec Edward : Esmé**

* * *

Je me réveillai courbaturée par une nuit passée assise, le nez sur mon clavier d'ordinateur. Ça n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait, loin de là, le remède était connu consistait à me glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude puis boire au moins trois cafés noirs. Ce matin, la douche perdit le combat face au jacuzzi. Je passai une demi-heure dedans, le massage des jets délia tous mes muscles, un jet en particulier, situé sous mes fesses, accentua le délice.

En me séchant, j'aperçus le « cadeau », je n'en avais jamais utilisé et la dernière fois que j'avais eu un pénis en moi remontait déjà à deux ans. Je n'étais pas en manque et ne me sentis pas à l'aise à l'idée de m'enfoncer ce jouet. Alors je l'ignorai et m'habillai, faisant un effort et dédaignant mes vêtements. Je choisis un pantalon gris anthracite et coupé près du corps, un chemisier blanc et des escarpins noirs à talons plats. Je relevai ensuite mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et me maquillai avec un peu de mascara et de gloss.

Alice, qui était la seule déjà présente à la table du petit-déjeuner, siffla en me voyant.

« Je savais que tu en étais capable. Bravo Bella. »

« Merci... ça ne fait pas bizarre ? »

« Non, t'es très sexy dans le genre secrétaire coquine ! »

Je pouvais compter sur Alice pour me retourner la tête. Si elle savait de qui j'étais la secrétaire, elel comprendrait pourquoi je ne faisais pas d'effort pour me mettre en valeur.

Tanya et se sœurs arrivèrent à cet instant et elles rigolèrent de l'enthousiasme d'Alice avant de me regarder et de me sourire pour me féliciter.

Je me souvins ensuite qu'Alice avait passé la soirée avec Edward et je devais essayer de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me fis tout un scénario pour isoler ma camarade et ça ne fut pas nécessaire. À la seconde où la dernière de nos camarades arriva dans la salle, Alice commença son compte-rendu.

« C'était génial ! Ces rendez-vous sont des entrainements pour le premier, deuxième et troisième rendez-vous avec un homme. Edward est juste... parfait ! Il m'a fait la cour... bon ça a vite dégénéré ! »

Nous la regardâmes toutes choquées. D'après le contrat, ça ne devait jamais dégénérer !

« Pas dans ce sens-là ! Devina Alice. C'est moi, j'ai vite tout gâché, j'ai fait comme d'habitude et Edward a coupé court. Il m'a expliqué ce qui n'allait pas et ça a juste changé ma vie ! C'est incroyable. »

« Que faisais-tu de mal ? » demanda Esmé.

« J'étais trop... excitée pour comprendre les signaux. »

Ça ne devait pas me faire mal, Alice avait le droit d'être excitée par lui, qui ne le serait pas ?

« Edward a vraiment pris la mesure de mes lacunes, il va faire un compte-rendu avec nous toutes au début du cours. »

Je passerais la dernière, avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à décrypter mes erreurs.

Tandis que mes camarades parlaient joyeusement et attendaient avec impatience notre premier vrai cours, je fus prise d'un élan de courage et de motivation pour ce stage. J'allais exceller, y mettre toute mon cœur comme on dit, toute mon attention, comme lors de mes études. J'avais terminé major de ma promotion parce que justement je voulais l'être. J'allais être la meilleure élève qui soit !

En entrant dans la classe, je fus alpaguée par Irina pour les photos.

« Allez Bella ! Souris ! »

Je ne feignis pas, j'étais heureuse et à l'aise. Rien ne pourrait démolir ma volonté. Je me souvins amèrement comme mon chef avait cette habitude de me diminuer. J'avais beau me défendre, ça ne l'avait jamais convaincu, sans doute parce que je doutais de moi. Je devais assumer et montrer que je savais ce que je faisais. Ce stage n'était pas qu'utile pour être épanouie sexuellement. Comme l'avait dit Alice, il allait changer ma vie pour peu que je m'en donne les moyens.

Après avoir posé près d'une piscine (le décor était donc incrusté après), j'allai me chercher une bouteille d'eau et ne détournai pas mon regard à la vue des sex-toys. J'osai même toucher des paires de petites boules décorées par curiosité.

« Ce sont des boules de geïsha. » me souffla la voix la plus sexy que j'avais jamais entendu.

« À quoi ça sert ? »

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, courageuse et résolue à lui prouver que je n'étais pas un agneau blanc. Il s'était posté à quelques centimètres de moi, mon visage s'empourpra immédiatement quand je vis ses yeux se noircirent. Et il sentait tellement bon, comment pouvais-je garder l'esprit clair quand il m'intoxiquait autant rien qu'en étant là?

« Elles s'insèrent en toi. » murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux descendirent vers mes lèvres puis plus bas et il déglutit. Quand son regard rencontra de nouveau le mien, il n'était plus vert et j'avais envie de me jeter sur mon professeur. Alice cria un peu plus loin ce qui brisa notre bulle et je ne sus si j'en étais soulagée ou déçue.

« Je vais en parler aujourd'hui. » ajouta Edward d'un ton courtois et distant.

Le moment était passé, il était mon professeur et j'étais l'élève, rien de plus. Je regagnai mon bureau et bus de longues rasades d'eau fraîche. Nos guides disparurent après nous avoir souhaité une bonne matinée.

« Mesdemoiselles, avant de commencer le cours sur le corps féminin, et avec l'accord d'Alice, je vais vous parler très rapidement du déroulement du rendez-vous d'hier soir. Déjà pour vous rassurer et aussi pour que, contrairement à Alice, vous ne pensiez pas qu'il s'agit d'une occasion pour tester la tenue de votre rouge à lèvres. »

Alice lui tira la langue, provoquant notre hilarité. Voilà un détail qu'elle avait omis... ça avait donc vraiment dégénéré...

« Le cours sur les baisers arrivera bien assez tôt, continua Edward. Donc, hier soir, j'ai attendu Alice qui a eu quinze minutes de retard, je suppose qu'elle m'a fait une fleur et qu'en général elle fait patienter plus longtemps ses rendez-vous. Elle était habillée comme si elle allait recevoir un oscar, une vraie star. »

Nous rigolâmes encore de notre camarade car c'était vrai, elle avait eu ce genre de remarques de la part d'Esmé et de Cynthia la veille. Alice leur avait répondu qu'elle voulait juste porter chaque tenue de son dressing.

« Nous n'avons pas désigné Alice par hasard pour ouvrir le bal des rendez-vous, enchaînait Edward. Donc sachez que quand vous entrerez dans la salle à manger, j'agirai comme un homme intéressé mais je reste votre professeur. Après le dîner, nous reprendrons nos identités et commenterons la soirée. Ce premier rendez-vous sert surtout à vous convaincre que je peux vous aider. Nous étudierons l'art de la séduction mardi, nous aurons donc l'occasion d'étudier tout cela en profondeur. »

J'étais déçue de ne pas avoir plus de détails et un regard vers Alice me confirma qu'elle était tout aussi déçue de ne pas parler du rendez-vous. Il serait facile de la cuisiner pendant le déjeuner.

« Bien... le corps d'une femme... Voilà un vaste sujet. »

Il nous distribua un feuillet avec le corps d'une femme et un schéma du sexe féminin.

« Sur la partie gauche, je voudrais que vous remplissiez à côté des flèches. »

Je m'exécutai, je connaissais en théorie mon corps mais quant à mettre des mots dessus... je devais fouiller dans ma mémoire pour me souvenir des cours de biologie au collège. Je réussis à désigner chaque partie du sexe, grandes et petites lèvres, méat urinaire, vagin, clitoris, utérus, ovaires, trompes de Faloppe, rien ne sonnait sexy selon moi.

Edward se pencha au-dessus de moi et vérifia mes réponses. Était-ce mon imagination ou bien s'était attardé à côté de moi ? Il ne fallut pas autant de temps pour vérifier les réponses des autre stagiaires.

« Bien, vous avez toutes très bien répondu. Avez-vous des questions ? Non ? Je vous parle rapidement des seins. La partie la plus sensible est le mamelon mais l'ensemble peut être stimulé très efficacement. En fait plus une zone a de terminaisons nerveuses, plus elle réagit au stimuli, c'est logique. La taille des seins n'a aucune incidence sur le plaisir ressenti. Reste à savoir si vous aimer qu'on vous caresse, qu'on vous palpe ou qu'on vous moleste. »

Sa voix s'était enrouée et je devinai qu'il avait un peu surjoué, d'ailleurs toutes le sifflèrent et il finit par rire ouvertement.

« Et vous êtes du genre à caresser, palper ou molester ? » s'enhardit Cynthia.

« Les trois, cela dépend de mon humeur. » confia-t-il en souriant tel un prédateur.

Elles gloussèrent et Edward poursuivit son cours.

« Je veux que sur l'autre schéma vous situiez vos zones érogènes. »

J'entourai les zones du sexe et des seins puis fixai sans pudeur la poupée gonflable femme. Je me remémorai les quelques fois où j'avais été touchée, j'avais été trop stressée au début pour apprécier les attentions.

« Je suis certain que tu en as d'autres. » me susurra Edward.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché de moi. Il m'avait parlé dans le creux de l'oreille et son souffle se promena ensuite le long de mon cou, déclenchant des frissons de désir. Je fermai les yeux tant mon corps réagissait avec force. Mon professeur s'éloigna hélas rapidement, j'aurais aimé me plonger dans son regard et tenter de comprendre pourquoi il me faisait un tel effet. Il se posta à la droite d'Alice et son attitude était redevenue professionnelle. Il prit la feuille du lutin et éclata de rire, je pouvais voir de ma place qu'Alice avait simplement entouré le corps dans son son ensemble.

Il m'avait prouvé une fois de plus qu'il maîtrisait le sujet, j'entourai les côtés du cou de mon dessin, j'avais découvert une autre de mes zones érogènes grâce à lui puis je me dis qu'un simple contact de sa part pourrait embraser mon corps, je comprenais mieux le choix d'Alice.

« Bien, je vais vous parler des zones érogènes. Ça va être un peu technique peut-être mais ensuite nous rentrerons dans le vif du sujet. »

Le professeur baissa les stores et fit apparaître sur le mur face à nous le même schéma que nous avions sur les feuillets mais avec des points rouges à des endroits auxquels je n'aurais pas pensé. Je regardais avec fascination, confirmant que si lui me touchait n'importe où, je serais excitée.

« Bien, nous allons commencer par les zones érogènes dites spécifiques. L'excitation de ces zones provoque les sensations les plus fortes. Le clitoris évidemment, le point G, le point U, la vulve, la peau péri-anale, les lèvres et les mamelons. »

Le professeur afficha une photo en gros plan d'un sexe féminin, les lèvres écartées.

« C'est quoi le point U ? » demanda Jane.

« Le voici, répondit-il en pointant un tout petit trou à l'intérieur des grandes lèvres. En fait c'est une zone de glandes méconnues. Elles émettent un liquide clair, un peu comme le liquide séminal de l'homme, lors de la stimulation. Chez la plupart des femmes, l'émission est infime mais pour d'autres elle est plus importante et on parle d'éjaculation féminine. »

« Ça vient de là, les femmes fontaines ? » demanda Jane.

« Oui, c'est ainsi qu'on appelle les femmes qui ont ces émissions. »

« Et le point G est-il vraiment à un endroit précis ? » dit Rosalie.

« Le débat est ouvert mesdames. Dites-nous où se trouve le votre. »

Il nous prit toutes au dépourvu, le cours avait été effectivement assez technique jusqu'alors, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir encore parler de moi.

« A l'intérieur du vagin, c'est un peu au dessus de la vulve, et c'est assez rugueux. » répondit Cynthia.

« En effet, c'est la définition la plus répandue. La controverse est que ce point n'est pas le même pour toutes les femmes. C'est d'ailleurs le devoir que vous aurez à faire pour demain. Découvrir votre point G. »

J'ouvris mes yeux en soucoupe, surement il ne pouvait nous demander ça... non... Il me vit et hocha la tête.

« Oui, je suis sérieux. Je veux que vous découvriez votre point G, enfin sauf pour Alice et Cynthia, je présume. La meilleure méthode est de vous pénétrer avec un ou deux doigts et d'explorer l'intérieur du vagin. C'est une zone expansive, il vous faudra bien passer dans tous les replis. »

Alice parla tout bas à Rosalie qui semblait perplexe.

« Continuons, les zones érogènes non spécifiques sont des zones propres à chaque femme. Leur stimulation provoque rarement un orgasme mais y contribue. »

Le premier schéma revint devant nous.

« La nuque, les aisselles, les côtés du buste, le cou, les oreilles, le creux des reins, les fesses, l'intérieur des cuisses. On peut aussi citer l'intérieur des avants-bras, les poignets, les épaules, la base des cheveux, le nez. Pour certaines femmes aussi, les orteils et derrière le genou. La liste est longue. »

Je réalisais qu'il avait eu raison plus tôt, j'avais connaissance d'autres zones de mon corps mais ça n'étaient que dans mes fantasmes qu'elles étaient stimulées. Je trouvais très sensuel les baisers sur les épaules et dans le cou. Je rêvais aussi qu'on me mordillait l'intérieur des poignets. J'entourai ces zones sur mon feuillet même si je n'avais pas encore pu vérifier si réellement je serais excitée si on me touchait ainsi. Je bus une longue gorgée d'eau avant de me concentrer sur le cours.

Edward paraissait à l'affut du moindre de mes mouvements et quand je me redressai pour regarder le schéma, mon professeur me décocha un sourire en coin.

« La stimulation de toutes ces zones se fait avec les doigts, les lèvres, la langue, le pénis ou un jouet. »

Il désigna les sex-toys alignés sur les placards à notre gauche.

« Vous savez toutes si vous êtes vaginale ou clitoridienne ? »

« On peut être les deux ? » questionna la plus jeune des stagiaires.

« Oui. »

« Ok parce que je pense que je suis clitoridienne mais comme je n'ai jamais fait l'amour, je ne peux pas savoir... »

« En effet. Alice, Cynthia et Bella, vous savez ? »

Je hochai la tête mais je me sentais en fait un peu comme Jane. Je pouvais jouir en stimulant mon clitoris et je gardais l'espoir qu'avec l'homme de mes rêves, je pourrais aussi jouir vaginalement.

« Rosalie ? Tu as dit que tu avais aimé ta séance avec le vibromasseur. As-tu joui vaginalement ? » lui demanda Edward.

« Je pense que c'est la stimulation clitoridienne qui m'a faite jouir. »

« Ok, alors gardez en tête que tout peut changer, cela dépend du partenaire mais aussi de votre état d'esprit. Avez-vous des questions sur les zones érogènes ? Non ? Vous n'êtes pas très bavardes aujourd'hui, ou bien vous êtes timides et c'est un problème. C'est difficile de découvrir par soi-même les zones non spécifiques. Quand vous serez avec un homme, en confiance, souvenez-vous de ce cours. En identifiant là où ça fait du bien, vous pourrez le guider pour augmenter votre plaisir. »

« Est-ce possible de ne pas avoir de zones érogènes ? » demanda Esmé.

« Pas à ma connaissance mais il y a des cas où la femme ne peut pas se laisser aller, pour diverses raisons. D'ailleurs, un contact au même endroit par deux personnes différentes peut provoquer des réactions elles aussi très différentes. Vous l'avez surement déjà expérimenté, lors d'un contact amical, d'une auscultation médicale, peu importe. Le mental y est pour beaucoup, si vous êtes dans un contexte où vous pouvez être excitée, il y a fort à parier que vous le serez... »

Il fixa son regard au mien, j'eus l'impression qu'il ne le fit pas exprès, et il ajouta.

« Parfois même on est excité quand on ne devrait pas. »

Peut-être que ce fut mon rougissement soudain qui lui rappela que nous étions en classe. Il se redressa et alla rouvrir les stores.

« Il est temps de faire une pause. A votre retour, nous étudierons les sex-toys. »

Alice nous raconta son séjour dans un hôtel coquin qui proposait tout et n'importe quoi en guise de sex-toys. Son partenaire avait hésité à utiliser la plupart des accessoires et elle l'avait convaincu. Sans doute trop car cet homme était devenu ensuite adepte des pratiques extrêmes et Alice l'avait quitté.

« J'ai créé un monstre ! » rit-elle finalement.

En retournant dans la classe, nous avions toutes quatre jouets à notre place.

« Les filles, place à l'amusement ! » s'enthousiasma Alice en se frottant les mains.

Edward lui fit un sourire moqueur et s'assit sur son bureau, me donnant un fois de plus l'occasion de l'admirer sans pudeur.

« Commençons. D'abord le fameux « rabbit » qui vous a été offert. J'espère que vous avez d'ailleurs suivi le conseil d'Alice. »

Nous ne l'avions pas sur notre table, Edward en tenait un dans sa main de manière nonchalante. Ça m'excitait beaucoup trop, je devais absolument oublier que mon professeur était sexy en diable.

« Je n'ai essayé que la fonction qui stimule le clitoris mais c'était génial. » nous apprit Jane.

« Moi aussi j'ai essayé, euh le tout et c'était agréable. » ajouta Rosalie.

« Il est très perfectionné, le mien n'a pas deux moteurs et le gland ne tourne pas. » enchaîna Cynthia.

J'avais vraiment envie de me cacher sous un rocher, elles me regardaient toutes et attendaient que je partage mes impressions sauf que je ne l'avais pas utilisé !

« Je l'ai longuement touché, me sauva Esmé. Mais je n'ai pas été plus loin, il me faut encore un peu de temps. »

Edward toussota et je dus participer à cette version coquine du jeu de la vérité.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore essayé. » finis-je par articuler.

« Pourquoi ?! » s'étonna Alice.

« J'étais fatiguée hier. »

« Bella, c'est important que tu essaies, me dit Edward avec sérieux et pédagogie. Tu dois pouvoir comprendre les prochains cours, il est rare que les stagiaires n'essaient pas leur vibromasseur dès la première journée. N'oublie pas que tu es venue pour apprendre. »

« Oui, je comprends, je vais faire un effort. »

« Bella, fais plus qu'un effort. Je veux qu'après la classe, tu ailles dans ta chambre et que tu testes le vibromasseur. »

Voulait-il ma mort ?! Il m'ordonnait de me masturber et ce devant toutes mes camarades, enfin il le disait devant les autres. J'étais rouge pivoine, à coup sûr, je me sentais comme une enfant prise sur le fait d'un délit.

« Tanya ne sera pas tendre avec toi si tu ne le fais pas, l'atelier de cet après-midi est très important. » continua-t-il.

« Ok. » soufflai-je.

« Promis ? »

Il haussa un sourcil et je me plongeai dans ses iris une fois de plus noircis et mystérieux.

« Promis. » dis-je un peu plus fort.

Il retourna à son bureau et s'activa sur son ordinateur.

« Je vais vous passer pour chaque sex-toy une vidéo de démonstration. Ne soyez pas gênée. »

Il baissa les stores et lança une vidéo moins cochonne que je ne l'avais craint. Une femme était en sous-vêtements dans une grande chambre où tous les clichés du romantisme féminin avaient été réunis : les draps de satin pâles, les bougies, les voilages à la fenêtre, la musique douce. On pouvait deviner l'odeur des roses posées à côté du lit.

La femme expliqua comment fonctionnait le rabbit puis elle s'allongea et ôta son string. Elle ajouta que l'on pouvait l'enduire de lubrifiant pour aider à la pénétration. Elle inséra le jouet et commença à gémir. Un zoom vers son sexe nous permit de voir en action les oreilles du lapin contre le clitoris. La vidéo se termina peu après sur un râle de plaisir.

« Des questions ? »

Cynthia engagea une discussion sur les prix, parfois exorbitants, de ces jouets. Edward lui conseilla de s'informer avant d'acheter, il y avait tout un tas d'études comparatives sur le net pour l'y aider. Il saisit notre premier objet qui était posé dans un petit présentoir rose.

« L'oeuf vaginal avec sa télécommande, pour les couples ou les coquines qui veulent se mettre au défi de jouir en toute discrétion. Il faut introduire cette boule ovale dans le vagin et la télécommande active les vibrations. »

La vidéo fut courte également, un couple était dans un restaurant avec trois autres personnes et l'homme fit un clin d'oeil à la femme assise en face de lui. Elle sourit en retour puis se mordit la lèvre. Le même couple se retrouva ensuite dans l'obscurité d'une salle de cinéma et l'homme, en plus d'activer l'oeuf, embrassa fougueusement sa partenaire.

« Un conseil, ne confiez pas la télécommande à n'importe qui. La plupart des modèles s'arrêtent au bout de dix minutes. » conclut Edward.

Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et prit dans sa main droite les boules de geisha et joua quelques instant avec. Je n'osai pas rencontrer son regard mais je me surpris à admirer ses doigts et à les imaginer sur moi... J'allais de toute façon avoir besoin d'évacuer cette frustration.

« Un classique... Vous pouvez les garder dix à trente minutes par jour, pas plus. Vous pouvez les utiliser de façon active en contractant vos muscles internes. Petite parenthèse, c'est un excellent moyen d'exercer son périnée, d'ailleurs c'est la raison première de leur création. Au début elles n'étaient destinées qu'aux concubines et à l'impératrice de Chine, il y a plusieurs siècles. La pratique s'est développée au Japon auprès des Geishas. L'utilisation passive consiste à les garder en vous et marcher, travailler, bref faire à peu près tout et à chaque mouvement, vous les sentirez et récolterez du plaisir. Mais je vous mets en garde, interdiction de les avoir pendant mes cours, je vous veux toutes studieuses, concentrées. »

Alice, Cynthia et Jane rirent, Rosalie se contenta de faire un rictus horrifié. Esmé soupira un peu triste, peut-être ne se sentait-elle toujours pas le droit de se donner du plaisir. Edward retourna à son bureau et je pus reprendre mon souffle. Il me tournait la tête, comment restée concentrée en sa présence ?

La vidéo était assez technique, une femme inséra les boules en elle, sans en rajouter des tonnes avec des gémissements puis les retira en tirant doucement sur le fil.

« Le rouge à lèvres qui n'en est pas un, continua le professeur. Il existe plusieurs versions de ce jouet, briquet, stylo, des objets usuels qui n'éveilleront pas la curiosité des autres si vous les laissez traîner. C'est pour la stimulation clitoridienne. »

La vidéo était coquine et vantait surtout la marque qui commercialisait le jouet. C'était simple et discret. Une femme s'en servait dans un bureau puis dans sa voiture garée sur un parking désert.

« Ils ne le font pas en marque Dior ? » s'alarma Alice.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et se posta à ses côtés.

« Non, Alice mais je comprends ton inquiétude, si je trouvais ce bâton de rouge à lèvres, non siglé, dans ton sac à mains, je devinerais immédiatement. »

Il rigola doucement puis dit à Alice qu'elle n'avait qu'à personnaliser son jouet.

« On peut tout garder ? »

Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux des enfants devant une vitrine de Noël.

« Tout à fait. Faites-en bon usage. »

« Et celui-ci ? » demanda Jane en levant un gode fin et court.

« C'est aussi un vibromasseur mais anal. Il est plus fin pour une insertion plus facile. Il existe aussi des boules anales comme ces boules de geisha. »

« Est-ce vrai que ça plait aux hommes hétéros ? » questionna Jane.

« Certains oui, mais nous en parleront demain. »

« Ok. » soupira-t-elle déçue.

La démonstration était contre toute attente très graphique. Un couple nu s'embrassait avec passion puis l'homme prit le jouet et se détacha de sa partenaire. Il fit glisser le long de du dos de la femme le gode et arrêta sa progression entre les fesses rebondies. Il les écarta et lécha la zone puis le jouet. Il enfonça progressivement le gode et la femme râla et se tortilla. L'homme retourna ensuite son amante sur le dos avec rapidité et commença à la prendre avec passion.

Je m'étonnais que le professeur laissât le petit film continuer et des murmures dans la classe m'indiquèrent que je n'étais pas la seule. Edward était à un mètre derrière moi, quand je le vis, mon ventre se tordit de désir. Il avait ses yeux fermés et les bras croisés comme si il se retenait d'agir. Mes camarades parlèrent un peu plus fort et se mirent à commenter sans gêne le film qui était toujours diffusé. Le professeur ouvrit enfin les yeux et me fixa intensément. Il recréait cette bulle, je ne savais pas si il en avait seulement conscience.

« Edward ? » l'apostropha Alice.

« Oui ? »

Il vit alors que le film s'était éloigné de son sujet d'études et il courut pour stopper la vidéo. Il alla remonter les stores puis se souvint qu'il restait encore un objet, ou plutôt deux et stoppa son geste.

« Ceci est une paire de stimulateurs pour seins. Ce modèle vibre et fait ventouse. Il peut se refroidir une heure au réfrigérateur pour un effet frais. Ces stimulateurs sont une alternative aux pinces pour mamelons, réputées douloureuses. En fait il suffit de bien connaître ses limites. »

La vidéo fut brève et un peu trop surjouée une fois de plus par une actrice pulpeuse.

« On vous a épargné le canard vibrant... continua la professeur. Je suppose que vous en avez déjà vu un, peut-être même essayé un. Il ne fait que vibrer et il est tellement connu que les femmes le cachent désormais. J'ai entendu beaucoup de femmes être déçues de ce jouet. »

Alice approuva aussitôt. Edward releva les stores pour de bon, la classe était finie.

« N'oubliez pas de chercher votre point G. Emportez vos vibromasseurs pour l'atelier de cet après-midi. Je vous dis à demain sauf Esmé que je retrouve ce soir. »

Il nous distribua ensuite à chacune un sac en velours avec nos prénoms, chaque sac était d'une couleur différente. Edward me tendit le mien, je tentai d'ignorer son odeur entêtante mais il ne me facilita pas la tâche. Il s'approcha si près de moi que son souffle caressa la peau sensible sous mes oreilles.

« N'oublie pas ta promesse Bella. »

Non seulement je n'allais pas oublier mais j'allais l'imaginer lui pour me soulager, bien fait pour lui ! Je quittai rapidement la salle de cours avant que mes camarades me questionnent. C'était urgent et j'en avais envie ! En vérité j'avais envie d'Edward mais puisque je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, j'allais devoir me contenter d'un remplaçant rose et vibrant. J'étais quand même retenue par des principes ridicules, alors je me mis d'abord à la tâche de chercher mon point G. Je trouvai la zone évoquée par Cynthia et c'était effectivement très agréable, pas assez pour me faire jouir mais suffisant pour m'exciter et utiliser ce vibromasseur... Oh mon dieu...

En arrivant une demi-heure plus tard dans la salle à manger, les autres stagiaires cessèrent leur bavardage et me sondèrent. Quand je me mis à rougir, elle m'applaudirent. Alice sauta sur ses pieds et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Bravo Bella ! Nous sommes toutes fières de toi. »

C'était trop bizarre, elles me félicitaient de m'être masturbée. Moi qui ne voulais même pas imaginer l'une d'entre elle le faire, j'étais gênée qu'elles aient pensé à moi et en aient parlé avant que je n'arrive. Tanya, Kate et Irina se regardèrent interloquées et Cynthia les renseigna.

« Bella avait un devoir urgent à accomplir... avec son cadeau, ordre du professeur. »

Les guides se raidirent, je fus la seule sans doute à le remarquer, elles laissèrent en plan leur repas et nous donnèrent rendez-vous à 13h30 dans la salle atelier. Lors de la visite, cette pièce n'avait offert aucun aperçu des activités que nous y ferons mais en y entrant à l'heure dire, tout avait changé. Six fauteuils ultra moderne couleur sable étaient cachés dans des alcôves de tissus de satin. Nous avions chacune à notre disposition une desserte avec des flacons de lubrifiants, des mouchoirs, de gros casques d'écoute et une bouteille d'eau.

« Mesdemoiselles, bienvenue à cet atelier des plaisirs, nous dit Kate en nous faisant une moue sexy. Cet après-midi vous allez tester au moins un des sex-toy étudié en cours. Nous avons jusqu'à 16h00, prenez le temps d'apprécier. Installez-vous. »

Une fois dans mon alcôve, je ne vis plus les autres stagiaires.

« En haut à gauche du fauteuil, nous trouverez un bouton d'appel. N'hésitez pas à nous solliciter. Vous avez des questions ? »

Tanya nous regarda une à une, un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres rouges. Cynthia se manifesta depuis son alcôve.

« On peut faire du bruit ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit Irina. Ces casques vous isolent du reste du monde. Vous pouvez choisir de mettre de la musique ou des ambiances. Le but est de vous relaxer et d'apprendre à vous donner du plaisir. Oui Alice, je sais que tu connais déjà ton corps mais si je peux me permettre, il faudrait que tu te focalises sur ton excitation plutôt que sur ton corps. »

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, les guides parurent aussi étonnées que moi.

« Allez, commencez. Oubliez le reste. Gardez votre casque jusqu'à la fin, un message vous préviendra de la fin de l'atelier. » nous ordonna Kate.

Tanya vint dans mon alcôve et me sourit, contrite.

« Bella, je suis désolée si Edward t'a mis la pression pour cette séance coquine avant le déjeuner. Sache que je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. »

« Oh... euh... en fait je crois que j'avais besoin qu'on me pousse à le faire, j'en avais envie. » mentis-je à moitié.

« Tu as trouvé le gel lubrifiant et le spray nettoyant pour sex-toys ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lubrifiant. Je m'occuperai ce soir de nettoyer le... le vibromasseur. »

« Tu rougis... C'est charmant. »

Tanya posa sa main sur ma joue et son regard amical ne me détendit pas. J'avais du mal à être touchée, peut-être l'avait-elle deviné et qu'elle me mettait à l'épreuve.

« Ne sois pas gênée de me parler ouvertement. Utilise tes mots et prends ton temps. Mais pas trop, tu n'es ici que pour trois semaines. Et je t'en supplie, mets-toi en sous-vêtements au moins pour cet atelier. »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire... en sachant qu'elles sont toutes à côté... » paniquai-je.

« Bella, tu n'es pas en colonie de vacances. Tu as choisi ce stage et comme les autres femmes ici, tu es là pour résoudre un problème. Fais-nous confiance, tu vas y arriver mais tu dois y mettre du tien. Les autres aussi sont sûrement gênées mais... »

A cet instant, nous entendîmes Alice rire puis très vite, gémir sensuellement.

« Mets ton casque et fais-toi jouir ! » m'ordonna Tanya.

Elle baisa ma joue rapidement et quitta la pièce. Venais-je réellement de parler de masturbation avec elle ? Dieu merci ça n'avait pas été avec Edward, j'espérais qu'il ne me demanderait pas si j'avais suivi son conseil.

Je me déshabillai entièrement, retrouvant peu à peu ma motivation de ce matin. J'allais essayer chaque jouet, j'allais me donner du plaisir et ne pas me restreindre. Mais pourquoi, à peine les paupières closes, le visage d'Edward m'apparut ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je fasse une fixette sur lui ? Le plus minable était que je n'avais personne sur qui fantasmer, pas un chanteur ni un acteur qui me fasse craquer, personne... à part mon professeur. Je me sentais un peu coupable de l'utiliser ainsi.

A côté du casque, une petite fiche expliquait les divers choix d'ambiance sonore, je choisis celle intitulée « Nature ». Je n'entendis rien d'autre que le vent, la mer et le bruit des feuilles, aucun gémissements ni cris... Ça me rappelait un salon de massage que j'avais testé avec Angela quelques mois plus tôt. Elle était enceinte et avait eu dès le début mal au dos, je l'avais accompagnée et ça ne nous avait pas vraiment plu.

Rhooo... voilà comment me dévier de mes objectifs ! Exit Angela et le monde, je ne devais penser qu'à moi ! A moi et à Edward... Edward et moi, nus, dans un lit, au bord de la plage, dans une voiture, dans la salle de classe... oui dans la salle de classe. Moi assise sur le bureau, lui entre mes jambes... Moi debout, les fesses en l'air et en appuie sur ces foutus placards de sex-toys... Moi allongée sur le bureau et lui à genoux entre mes jambes... Moi qui... Ahhhhhh

Je m'étonnai moi-même, instinctivement ma main droite avait trouvé le moyen d'évacuer mon désir. Ce fut encore plus puissant qu'avec le sex-toy mais c'était sûrement parce que je venais vraiment de me laisser aller. Je me saisis du vibromasseur et enclenchai seulement la tige. Je repris ma dernière fantaisie où Edward me pénétrait avec force, j'eus du mal à suivre le rythme de mes fantaisies. Je murmurai avec douceur ce prénom qui me rendait folle quand un nouvel orgasme me frappa. Mon professeur était donc capable, même à distance, de me faire jouir vaginalement, que de découvertes...

Après deux orgasmes, je redescendis un peu de mon nuage. Il était temps que je teste ces fameuses zones non spécifiques. Je m'assis bien droite et fermai les yeux. J'imaginais les mains d'Edward à la place des miennes, je caressais ma nuque et mon cou, mes lèvres, mes épaules et mes bras. Puis je passai à ma poitrine et j'eus envie de tester les stimulateurs. Après la confession d'Edward et de sa façon de faire avec une paire de seins, j'avais assez de matériel pour l'imaginer s'occupant de moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon centre me titillait avec désespoir, j'avais besoin de jouir encore alors je pris l'oeuf vibrant et l'insérai lentement en moi. J'appuyai sur la télécommande et repris mes caresses. Oh oui... la combinaison des jouets et de mes attouchements m'excitaient au plus haut point. Je massai mes hanches puis les agrippai comme j'aurais aimé qu'Edward le fasse. Je me retournai sur le côté et passai mes doigts entre mes plis inondés, j'empaumai cette zone là et la malmenais quelques minutes. Mon clitoris semblait prêt à exploser aussi j'augmentai le rythme des vibrations de l'oeuf et pointai deux doigts directement sur mon bouton rose. Ma libération fut intense et sans aucun doute bruyante.

Était-ce vraiment possible de ressentir autant de plaisir ? Mon ventre était brulant, mes jambes en coton et mon esprit embrumé. Tout ce que je savais c'était que je me sentais incroyablement bien.

Je repris peu à peu mes esprits, la musique m'aida à m'évader et je tentais de ne plus penser au sexe mais dès que je fermais les yeux, j'imaginais Edward nu. Alors je me résolus, de bonne grâce tout de même, à utiliser le petit bâton de rouge à lèvres. Ce fut rapide, intense, tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

La voix de Tanya, préenregistrée, nous annonça à toutes que l'atelier allait se terminer dans cinq minutes et que nous devions ensuite aller nous changer pour aller en salle de sport.

Avant de quitter l'alcôve, je nettoyai mes jouets en regrettant de ne pas avoir testé les boules de geisha. Habillée et sur un petit nuage, j'avais oublié la présence de mes camarades.

« Limite on n'a plus besoin d'un homme ! » pépia Alice.

« Je veux ce fauteuil ! » nous dit Esmé, les joues rosies et avec un grand sourire.

« Et moi le casque. » ajoutai-je.

Rosalie aussi semblait satisfaite, j'étais contente pour elle et Esmé que cette expérience ait été concluante.

Nos guides entrèrent et nous sourirent, complices. Cela devait se lire sur nos fronts, nous étions toutes repues d'orgasmes. Tanya posa sa main sur mon épaule quand je passai à côté d'elle et marcha à mes côtés jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle y entra ensuite naturellement et me regarda évoluer quelques instants tandis que j'allais ranger dans ma table de chevet le sac des jouets.

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas touché au lubrifiant... tu as trouvé de quoi t'exciter seule alors. »

C'était son métier d'être aussi observatrice, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter ni me sentir jugée, ni inquiétée par son ton soudain froid et pourtant...

« Oui. » répliquai-je en baissant la tête.

Tanya crut encore à une gêne mal placée car elle me sourit gentiment et me répéta de ne pas être mal à l'aise. En fait j'avais vraiment honte d'avoir autant penser à Edward et à vrai dire, je ne voyais pas comment faire pour l'éliminer de mes fantasmes. Il était un dieu du sexe et je m'étais convertie à son culte. J'allais être à jamais marquée par lui, quand bien même il ne me donnerait jamais rien.

Elle sortit de ma chambre et je me retrouvai seule et pleine de doutes. Je me souvins que je voulais lui demander où trouver ces casques et je me mis à sa recherche. Elle avait déjà disparu du couloir, je tentai le salon au rez-de-chaussée et me stoppai quand j'entendis mon guide et mon fantasme.

« Tu n'as pas à agir ainsi avec elle ! » lui lança-t-elle avec colère.

Je n'avais même jamais imaginé Tanya capable de hausser la voix. Elle était toujours si posée et aimable.

« Je suis resté professionnel ! » répliqua sur le même ton Edward.

« Je ne te crois pas... je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais tu as intérêt à revenir lundi matin avec les idées claires. »

Pour moi, le professeur était en quelque sorte le chef de cette équipe particulière, une sorte de « Charlie et ses drôles de dames ». Tanya semblait pourtant bel et bien commander.

« Épargne-moi ton discours de dictatrice ! »

« Edward fais attention ! Tu sais que je m'inquiète aussi pour toi. Si elle l'apprend, tu seras viré. »

« Je sais ce que je fais. » se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix calme.

Cette discussion m'obséda durant toute ma séance de sport. Kate insista pour que nous fassions du vélo elliptique, un bon moyen selon elle de nous dénouer les muscles. Avec nos écouteurs sur les oreilles, nous étions toutes plongées dans nos pensées. Mes camarades étaient cependant d'humeur plus joyeuse que moi. Si je n'avais pas entendu la dispute entre Tanya et Edward, je ne serais pas redescendu de mon nuage post-orgasmique...

La séance de danse entama encore ma détermination et ma belle assurance du matin. Tanya nous fit bouger sur de la salsa, une danse latine qui pouvait vite devenir des préliminaires, enfin selon une autre anecdote d'Alice. J'eus du mal à coordonner mes mouvements du bassin avec les pas et j'étais frustrée de ne pas être aussi gracieuse que mes camarades.

Sous la douche, après une journée riche en émotions, je ne trouvai qu'une façon de me détendre et cela impliquait du doigté... En sortant de la salle de bains, Alice m'attendait sur mon lit avec à côté d'elle une robe rouge trop courte.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps? » lui demandai-je en mordant la lèvre.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, ok elle m'avait entendue...

« Porte ça, juste pour te prouver que tu peux le faire. » me dit-elle en désignant la tenue.

Avait-elle déjà compris que j'aimais les défis et que je voulais toujours prouver que j'étais capable de tout ? J'avais vraiment envie d'avancer et je ne devais pas sous estimer l'aide de mes camarades. Alice était un peu folle, je pouvais lui faire confiance pour me pousser jusqu'au bout et j'en avais besoin.

Esmé choisit dans ses tenues une robe verte foncée, pas trop suggestive mais les talons hauts achevèrent de la rendre sexy. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux entourer son visage fin et s'était contentée d'un peu de mascara et de rouge à lèvres. Elle paraissait nerveuse et excitée. Jane la tarauda pour qu'elle nous en dise plus sur cet homme qui lui plaisait tant.

« Il s'appelle Carlisle et il est un peu plus jeune que moi. Il est médecin et vient de passer trois ans en Afrique dans un camp de réfugiés. »

« C'est un saint. » souligna Cynthia.

« Il est parfait. » acquiesça Esmé.

« Il est canon ? » questionna Jane.

« Oui... Blond avec des yeux bleus clairs, il est toujours très élégant. »

« Il a déjà été marié ? »

« Non, il est parti dès qu'il a eu son diplôme. Ça fait des années que j'ai entendu parler de lui par son père qui est pasteur. Ils étaient fâchés mais les choses se sont arrangées. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu y es pour quelque chose. » nota Rosalie.

« J'ai poussé son père à comprendre les motivations de Carlisle qui avait refusé de devenir lui aussi pasteur. »

« Et j'ai l'impression que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui avant même de l'avoir rencontré. »

Rosalie avait vu juste, Esmé rougit et cela la rendait encore plus belle.

« J'avais craqué et quand enfin nous nous sommes vus... ça a été comme une révélation. »

La conversation du dîner tourna essentiellement autour du cours et de nos expériences avec des jouets, ma réserve naturelle m'empêcha dans un premier temps d'y participer. L'alcool me libéra. Ce soir, nous avions décidé de profiter du bar. Alice derrière le comptoir nous prépara ses cocktails préférés tandis que nous débattions sur lequel de nos jouets étaient le plus rapides à nous envoyer au septième ciel.

J'avais dans l'idée qu'elles, pas plus que moi, ne voulaient encore trop se livrer sur leur vie hors du Manoir. Parler du stage était plus facile, et évidemment le professeur eut sa place dans nos débats. Il était sexy en diable, nous étions toutes d'accord sur ce point et chacune y alla de ce qu'elle préférait chez notre professeur. Ses yeux verts faisaient l'unanimité, son corps svelte et musclé allait être inspecté sous toutes ses coutures dès lundi et nous avions toutes hâte.

« Irina m'a dit que c'était normal d'être attiré par lui. » nous révéla Alice vers minuit.

« Ah bon ? » hoquetai-je en tenant mon quatrième cocktail.

« Oui, ça arrive à presque toutes les stagiaires. »

Malgré la soirée festive et l'alcool surtout qui m'avait remonté le moral, je me sentie dépitée en entendant ce fait. Je me savais banale et voilà que je suivais encore une fois le troupeau. Moi qui avait cru être pour une fois spéciale, je passais après des dizaines de femmes, peut-être même des centaines. A combien de femmes avait-il appris comment faire l'amour ? A combien de femmes avait-il fait l'amour... Mon cœur se déchira un peu à cette pensée et ma raison eut bien du mal à l'étouffer.

C'était normal, Irina l'avait dit, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter et tenter de tout rationaliser. J'étais attirée par Edward.

Alice proposa ensuite de faire quelques photos de nous toutes, nous pourrions les montrer à nos proches, ce bar pouvait se trouver n'importe où.

Puisque le lendemain nous n'avions pas classe, les filles décidèrent de rester encore. J'étais très fatiguée et l'alcool commençait à m'endormir aussi vers deux heures du matin, je remontai vers ma chambre. Titubante et un verre à moitié vide en main, j'arrivai au salon et y découvris Esmé et Edward se souhaitant bonne nuit.

« Bella ! » s'exclama Esmé en me voyant.

« Salut. »

« Les filles ne sont pas encore couchées ? »

« Non, elles sont au bar, j'allais me coucher. »

J'avais cru que le rendez-vous était fini depuis longtemps, étions-nous vraiment supposées rester autant de temps avec notre professeur ?

« Bonne nuit Bella ! » chanta-t-elle en prenant la direction du bar.

Edward toussota et je me forçai à le regarder. Pourquoi était-il donc si désirable ?! Il portait ce soir un costume noir et une chemise bleu pâle entrouverte. Je sentis mon ventre se tordre quand mon regard s'égara sur ses lèvres.

« Tout va bien ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Je vais le regretter demain. » répondis-je en levant mon verre et en buvant une gorgée.

Bizarrement, il ne regarda pas mon verre mais mes courbes moulées dans cette robe rouge. Il déglutit puis se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Désolé pour ce matin, je n'aurais pas du te dire d'aller essayer ton jouet. »

« Je comprends, tu es le professeur et je suis l'élève. Je vais faire encore des efforts. » promis-je.

« C'est pour toi... pour que tu apprennes et que tu partes d'ici avec l'envie d'avancer. »

« Et de baiser ! »

J'étais mortifiée, saoule ou pas, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Il rit puis s'approcha jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se rencontrent.

« Et baiser... oui. »

« J'en ai envie. » admis-je en me soumettant à son regard noir.

« C'est normal... après une telle journée. »

Il se recula un peu puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il allait me tuer avec ses tics. Au moins il parlait librement du fait que c'était normal pour moi de le désirer, ça remettait sans doute les choses à leur place.

« Je sais, on m'a dit que c'était normal mais je craque tellement sur toi... » lui dis-je avant de replonger un instant mes lèvres dans ce délicieux cocktail.

« Bella... »

Il se retenait de me dire quelque chose. Malheureusement j'étais assez nulle pour décrypter les gens, et Edward était une sacrée énigme.

« Bois au moins un litre d'eau et prends des antidouleurs, le réveil se fera plus facilement. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et quitta le Manoir. Je montai à ma chambre, encore troublée par cette discussion et l'aisance avec laquelle je m'étais confiée. Alice savait vraiment y faire avec ses cocktails.

Ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut mon professeur.

* * *

_Journée intéressante, non ? Alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	7. Dim 6 mai - 4ème journée

_Merci à toutes de me lire et pour certaines (trop peu !) merci pour vos reviews_

_Réponse à __Sandry : La question que d'autres m'ont posée aura une réponse en temps voulu:-P , cette discussion est énigmatique n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

**JOUR 4 Dimanche 6 mai**

**Journée Libre**

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile mais j'avais échappé à la gueule de bois. Je me souvenais vaguement qu'on m'ait conseillé de boire beaucoup d'eau et de prendre des anti-douleurs, ça avait été judicieux. Je devais remercier celle qui m'avait donné ce conseil.

La douche fraiche m'aida à chasser les derniers vestiges de ma beuverie de la veille. J'avais beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. Mon patron attendait un compte-rendu des derniers jours et je voulais me rapprocher de mes camarades et recueillir leurs impressions sur ces premiers jours.

Dans la salle du petit-déjeuner, je ne trouvai qu'Esmé qui buvait un café, l'air pensif.

« Bonjour Esmé, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? Tu t'es remise de ta soirée ? »

Elle me sourit avec bienveillance, ma douche n'avait pas fait des miracles non plus, j'avais des cernes et les traits tirés.

« Alice nous a fait des cocktails... Dommage que tu aies raté ça. »

« Bella ? Tu ne te souviens qu'on s'est croisée hier soir ? »

« Non... »

« Tu allais te coucher et j'étais avec Edward... »

Ma mémoire se réveilla enfin, en quelques secondes je revis la scène... Edward et ses yeux noirs, ses excuses, ma confession, ce mot dans sa bouche, ma langue trop pendue et ses lèvres tentatrices... son conseil et son départ du Manoir... Je m'étais vraiment ridiculisée...

Je me souvins aussi de mes rêves de la nuit passée, j'aurais voulu retenir Edward quand il était parti et je le fis... dans mes rêves. Je l'avais imaginé me toucher comme je l'avais fait la veille pendant l'atelier.

Très vite mes joues s'enflammèrent... j'allais devoir le revoir, soutenir son regard, écouter ses cours sur le sexe, sentir son odeur... tout ça sans en sachant que mes sentiments étaient interdits.

« Bella ? »

Esmé me regardait, amusée, puis me tendit une tasse de café fumant.

« Merci. »

« Tu rougis très souvent. »

« Oui... soupirai-je. C'est un enfer, je suis dévoilée en permanence. Je n'arrive pas à mentir. »

« Tu es honnête au moins. » répliqua-t-elle songeuse.

Nous laissâmes le silence s'installer, Esmé avait peut-être voulu se confier et je n'avais pas le courage de l'inciter à le faire. Je m'en voulais de garder mes distances avec elle et les autres stagiaires. J'étais ici pour de fausses raisons, tel une espionne et si elles apprenaient ensuite la vérité, elles se sentiraient trahies. Edward aussi...

Cynthia et Jane entrèrent en riant quelques minutes après.

« C'est même très sexy, il faut juste que tu dépasses ça. Ne dit-on pas que quand il y a du plaisir, il n'y a pas de gêne ? » disait Cynthia.

« Bonjour ! De quoi parlez-vous ? » les accueillit Esmé.

« De sodomie. » révéla Jane.

Je recrachai mon café et toussais plusieurs fois.

« Cyn' me racontait comment elle et son mari en sont venus à cette pratique. Je me posais des questions par rapport à hier. »

Je bloquais la suite de la discussion et je devinai Esmé aussi gênée que moi. Jane et Cynthia continuèrent durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Rosalie et Alice arrivent. Cette dernière portait des lunettes de soleil immenses et un gros gilet gris.

« Tu vas bien Alice ? »

« Moins fort les filles s'il vous plait. »

Elle était vraiment mal en point, d'où son allure négligée et sa mine renfrognée. Elle était avachie sur sa chaise et cachait sa tête dans ses bras. Rosalie l'avait en fait soutenue pour venir jusqu'à la salle et elle se chargea de lui servir un grand verre d'eau.

« Qu'avez-vous envie de faire ? » lança Jane.

« Je rêve de me prélasser dans la piscine. » dit Cynthia.

« Moi je voulais dormir, grogna Alice. »

Rosalie la bouscula puis lui mit dans la main une tartine.

« Tu devais manger et boire beaucoup d'eau. Si je t'avais laissée comater encore plus longtemps, tu n'aurais pas profité de ta journée... j'en sais quelque chose. »

Esmé regarda Rose avec compassion, j'avais le sentiment que ces deux-là s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Jane voulut savoir exactement ce qu'elle entendait par là et notre camarade inspira pour se donner du courage.

« Après mon viol, je suis passée par des mois de cauchemars, de terreur, je ne pouvais pas oublier. Un jour on m'a offert une bouteille de champagne. L'ivresse m'a aidée à oublier et à dormir comme un bébé, je suis devenue très vite accro. Je buvais le soir jusqu'à tomber, inconsciente. Personne de mon entourage ne s'en est rendu compte, j'avais encore assez de fierté pour me saouler en étant seule chez moi. »

« C'est terrible... Comment t'en es-tu sortie ? » la questionnai-je.

« C'était il y a près d'un an. J'ai réalisé que je voulais de nouveau réaliser mes rêves, rencontrer l'homme parfait, fonder une famille. Alors j'ai arrêté de boire, je n'aurais pas pu avancer et me regarder fièrement dans une glace si j'avais continué. »

Pouvait-elle être encore plus exceptionnelle, courageuse, exemplaire ? Rosalie avait une force de caractère incroyable.

« Bravo. »

Alice se redressa et enlaça Rosalie.

« Mange Ali, et bois beaucoup. Tu pourras retourner te coucher après. »

Je retournai dans ma chambre ensuite, prétextant une migraine. Je m'attelai rapidement à remplir mon journal de bord, en omettant tout ce qui me concernait. J'envoyai un long mail à Banner et sans surprise reçus une réponse, vingt minutes plus tard.

_De rpbanner at seattletimes  
A imswan at seattletimes_

_Isabella, votre compte rendu est complet mais je me demande si vraiment vous avez compris comment agir en tant que journaliste d'investigation..._

_Vous devez vous rapprocher de ces femmes qui suivent aussi le stage, connaître les détails de cette organisation et me rapporter un vrai scoop !_

_Inutile de m'écrire tous ces détails scabreux, trouvez une ligne directrice, un angle pour votre futur article. Et puis si cette bicoque est aussi bien équipée que ça, ça n'est peut-être pas prudent d'échanger des emails._

_Au boulot !_

Je refermai avec rage mon ordinateur... mon patron ne serait donc jamais satisfait... J'allais profiter de cette journée pour inspecter le manoir. Les filles ne m'en donnèrent hélas pas l'occasion. Je butai sur Jane en sortant de ma chambre.

« On va au salon de beauté, viens. »

Pendant plus d'une heure, nous enchaînâmes masques régénérants, soins hydratants, jus de fruit et histoires sexys. Alice avait peu à peu repris le dessus même si sa voix ne montait pas dans les aigus.

« Son accent est son atout tu as raison, mais il ne faut pas le réduire à ça ! » disait-elle à Jane.

« En tout cas, je compte sur toi pour m'avoir son autographe, mon frère va être vert de jalousie. »

Nous la dévisageâmes, pensant avoir mal compris, mais elle haussa les épaules.

« Ouais on aime les hommes tous les deux, c'est mon jumeau, Alec. Je ne vous dis pas comme il m'en veut d'être « partie en croisière » sans lui. » nous apprit-elle.

« Alors vous aurez chacun un autographe et quand Jazzy et moi serons enfin ensemble, on se fera une sortie. »

« Ça marche ! »

Je pouffai... Jazzy... ça ne faisait pas très viril et j'avais vu sur internet ce Jasper en action lors d'un concert, il transpirait la virilité...

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » me questionna Alice, suspicieuse.

Je lui dis la vérité et elle me pinça le bras quand je répétai « Jazzy » en l'imitant.

« Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'appeler comme ça ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Oh Jazzy... » soupirai-je encore.

« Bella ! Arrête sinon je vais me venger ! »

Sa mine fâchée me fit encore plus rire et elle recula pour être vue des autres filles.

« Oh Edward... Edward... » gémit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Nos camarades étaient hilares et moi rouge comme une tomate. Que savait Alice ?

« Oh Edward... On peut faire ça avec du chocolat ? Oh Edward... récite encore des cochonneries en français... Oh Edward... oui je vais aller me masturber en pensant à toi... »

Je fonçai sur elle, nous faisant tomber lourdement, et la bâillonnai de ma main.

« Tu déformes tout ! »

« A d'autres Bella. Tu craques sur notre prof... Bella aime Edward ! Bella aime Edward ! »

Je la bâillonnai encore, n'en avait-elle pas fini avec ces gamineries ?!

« Bella, laisse-la, elle ne fait que te taquiner. » me dit Esmé.

« Oui pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Bella ? » crâna Alice en allant de cacher derrière Rosalie.

« Pour rien... » mentis-je mais puisque j'étais déjà rouge de colère, elles ne purent pas me démasquer.

Nous nous rendîmes ensuite au sous-sol, à côté du bar, où se trouvaient une piscine et un grand jacuzzi. Les jets et l'eau chaude m'endormirent presque. Jane nous avait rapporté de la cuisine encore des jus de fruits et aussi des barres de céréales.

« La cuisinière n'a pas voulu me donner plus, elle nous veut affamées pour le déjeuner.

« Bella, raconte-nous ta première fois. » me dit soudain Rosalie.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Ne sois pas timide, on est entre nous ! Dis-nous déjà comment ça s'est fait.»

Je cédai, à la fois curieuse de ce que j'allais ressentir en me confiant, et inquiète à l'idée d'être jugée.

« Je sortais avec Mike depuis quelques semaines, j'avais vingt-deux ans et je n'avais jamais eu de petit-copain alors... je me suis forcée. Ça a été sympa au début, il était attentionné et voulait toujours qu'on sorte. En fait, il cherchait à me faire boire pour que je me lâche comme quand je l'avais embrassé. Bref, il n'a pas tardé à me dire qu'il voulait faire l'amour avec moi et... j'étais curieuse. Il a ri quand je lui ai dit que j'étais vierge, pas méchamment selon lui... il a préparé une soirée très romantique peu après et j'ai compris qu'il n'allait pas me laisser du temps alors j'ai accepté. Il a été doux, il a tenté de me faire jouir mais j'étais trop gênée. Du moment qu'il m'a prise, il n'a plus du tout été doux, tendre. Il a été brutal, il me disait des trucs du genre « tu la sens bien ? » , « tu es serrée », « je vais te défoncer »... »

Je fis une pause et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux malgré moi.

« Il me faisait mal et heureusement, il a vite terminé. Et après il me disait « alors chérie ? » « dis-moi que c'était génial » et ce genre de choses. Par la suite, j'ai pris mes distances mais il est revenu à la charge, encore plus romantique et prévenant. Je me suis dit que peut-être j'avais mal réagi, mais non, quand on a recommencé, il a été le même. Je regrette vraiment de m'être faite avoir comme ça. C'est pour ça que je me suis réfugiée dans mon travail. »

« Le plus important pour toi c'est que tu comprennes que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça. Rose et Esmé en ont fait l'expérience, et regarde-les aujourd'hui, elles ont rencontré des hommes qui leur ont donné l'envie d'avancer. » me dit Alice.

Rosalie lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

« Je n'ai rencontré personne ! »

« A d'autres ma chérie. »

« Non ! » s'énerva Rosalie.

« Oh j'en suis sûre ! Allez, crache le morceau. »

Rosalie se rassit dans le jacuzzi puis nous dévisagea une à une, elle dut lire dans nos yeux que nous ne la jugerions pas.

« Il s'appelle Emmett... je sais c'est un vieux prénom mais le mien aussi n'est pas très récent non plus. »

« Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? » demanda Esmé.

« Depuis deux ans je travaille sur des vieilles voitures... »

« Oh ! Tu as rencontré un homme d'âge mur ! » s'exclama Jane.

« Non... beurk ! Tout ce que je peux faire seule, je le fais chez moi mais pour le plus gros, je vais dans un garage. J'en ai essayé trois, à chaque fois un employé ou même le patron me draguait ! »

« Étonnant... » railla Alice qui reçut aussitôt de l'eau au visage.

« Alors pour ce nouveau garagiste, j'ai fait un contrat, pour ne plus subir d'avances. »

« Et voilà que tu craques pour Emmett qui est ton garagiste. »

« Je ne comprends même pas comment ça a pu m'arriver, vraiment. Il est tout ce que je n'aime pas chez un homme. Il est rustre, bruyant, farceur, immature, une vraie montagne de muscles. »

Rosalie se tut, concentrée et frustrée.

« De toute façon il n'a pas l'air du genre à se poser. Je l'ai déjà vu avec trois femmes différentes en deux mois de temps. »

« Un coureur de jupons... tu n'as pas besoin non plus de penser tout de suite au mariage, tu peux t'amuser avec lui ! » lui dit Cynthia se penchant vers elle pour lui prendre la main.

« J'ai envie de quelque chose de fort, qui va tenir. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas me débloquer avec un coup du soir. J'ai déjà essayé. »

Rosalie laissa échapper un gros soupir et je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais je la pris dans mes bras. Elle se raidit puis se relaxa et quand elle se releva, les larmes au coin des yeux, elle parut une autre.

« Merci... enfin ça ne change rien ce que je ressens, il ne m'a jamais fait d'avances, pas de remarques, pas de regards intéressés. »

« Il a signé le contrat. » releva Jane.

« Oui... »

« A ton retour, tu oseras, j'en suis sûre. » dit Esmé à Rosalie.

« Mesdemoiselles, intervint Alice en se levant, je pense avoir prouvé que j'avais toujours raison. Mon sixième sens est ultra développé. Alors la prochaine fois que je parle de relooking, de conseils amoureux et sexuels, vous... M'ÉCOUTEREZ ! »

Nous nous reculâmes d'instinct au fond de nos places, Alice avait les poings sur les hanches et son regard lançait des éclairs, elle n'en avait pas fini.

« Quand je propose une coupe de cheveux, une tenue, une position, quand je devine qu'il y a un homme dans votre vie, écoutez ce que j'ai à dire ! Et d'ailleurs Jane, quand vas-tu te décider à nous parler de cet homme pour qui tu es venue ? »

Jane parut affolée, elle ne s'attendait pas à être la cible d'Alice et je compatissais. Ce que j'avais subi le matin au salon de beauté me parut moins pénible tout d'un coup.

« Je n'ai personne, tu te trompes Alice. »

« Jamais ma petite. Crache le morceau ! »

« Non ! »

« Nous ne te jugerons pas. » lui rappela Esmé.

« Vraiment, il n'y a rien. »

Alice se calma et lui fit un sourire diabolique.

« Tu nous en parleras quand tu seras prête. »

Le déjeuner s'éternisa, je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise avec mes camarades. Esmé nous raconta sa soirée avec Edward et Alice en profita pour me lancer une nouvelle moquerie.

« Tu vois, ils ont juste discuté, tu n'as pas à être jalouse Bella. »

Je ne répliquai pas.

« Où sont nos guides d'ailleurs ? » demanda plus tard Cynthia alors que nous nous promenions dans le jardin.

Alice nous stoppa puis regarda autour d'elle, avec méfiance. Le matin elle avait prétendu que les pièces communes étaient truffées de micro.

« Elles font un roulement, le dimanche, une reste au Manoir en cas d'urgence tandis que les deux autres passent la journée à l'extérieur. Et avant que Bella ne le demande, Edward est, lui, absent tous les dimanches. »

« Ça doit être difficile d'enchainer les stages comme ça. » remarquai-je.

J'avais l'occasion inespérée d'en parler sans paraître suspicieuse.

« Tous les mois il y a un stage, et ensuite ils ont une semaine de vacances. C'est plutôt cool. »

« C'est Irina qui t'as dit tout ça ? » relevai-je.

« Oui, je l'ai cuisinée le premier soir, enfin saoulée. Je sais aussi qu'ils sont tous payés pareil. »

Comme par miracle, Kate apparut sur le seuil de la terrasse et nous apostropha. Alice avait-elle vu juste au sujet des micros ?

« Les filles, ça vous dit une séance de Pilates ? »

Je fus la seule à décliner, j'avais besoin de dormir et de faire des recherches. Au final, je dormis quatre heures, le dîner allait être servi, j'avais gâché mon temps.

Pendant le repas, les filles parlèrent du programme du lendemain et Kate, qui n'avait pas repris sa place dans l'ombre, fut assaillie de questions.

« Edward va vraiment se déshabiller ? » lança Rosalie en me faisant un clin d'oeil moqueur.

« Oui, il sera votre cobaye en quelque sorte, mais n'oubliez pas le contrat. Il va en fait surtout répondre à vos questions sur les hommes et leur mécanique. »

« Intéressant... »

« Préparez vos questions, je vous lance un défi : faire rougir Edward. » annonça-t-elle avec malice.

Nous rîmes avec elle, il me paraissait inconcevable que notre professeur puisse être gêné mais pourquoi pas essayer. Alice nous proposa une nouvelle soirée d'ivresse et se fit huer.

En chemin vers nos chambres, je me mis à regarder partout. Chaque guide ainsi que le professeur logeaient ici en semaine, je me demandais quelle chambre occupait Edward. Puisque j'avais fait une sieste, je décidai de rester éveillée et d'aller fouiller le Manoir.

Une heure plus tard, le couloir était dégagé, pas un bruit ne sortait des chambres de mes camarades. Je montai à l'étage du dessus et commençai au bout du couloir mes recherches, cinq portes, cinq possibilités. Je collai mon oreille à la première porte, aucun son, je pris en main la clenche et la descendis lentement, c'était fermé à clé. Même constat pour la porte en face, la troisième était occupée, j'entendis la télévision en marche et en déduisis qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Kate. Il ne restait plus que deux portes, la suivante était une grande salle de bain aussi luxueuse que les nôtres. La dernière porte était celle de la chambre d'Edward sûrement, je tentai de l'ouvrir, persuadée qu'elle serait fermée à clé mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

J'entrai sur le pointe des pieds et refermai derrière moi. Mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par le lit, je m'y penchai et fut frappée par l'odeur de son oreiller. Sans réfléchir, j'y plongeai mon nez avec délectation, j'étais tentée de le lui voler. Le reste de la chambre était dépouillé, un petit bureau, une chaise et une armoire. Quelques livres traînaient près de l'unique fenêtre, rien de personnel, sans son odeur, la chambre aurait pu être à n'importe qui.

Soudain la clenche fut secouée et je me précipitai sous le lit. Des pieds d'hommes entrèrent, puis un soupir et je sus que c'était Edward. Je dus faire un gros effort pour garder mon calme, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne devait pas savoir j'étais là. Ma raison perdit le combat quand Edward entreprit de se déshabiller entièrement et je gémis tout bas. Il alla ouvrir l'armoire puis revint devant le lit, toujours en silence. Était-ce normal de craquer pour ses pieds ?

« Edward ? »

Kate tapa à sa porte et il jura.

« Vas-y entre. »

« Tu allais prendre ta douche, désolée. Tu es rentré tard... »

« Ouais, le club était plein. »

« Tant mieux pour toi. Je peux te parler ? »

« Je t'écoute. » répondit-il sans cacher son appréhension.

« C'est au sujet de Bella. »

« Oh... »

« Oui, j'ai l'impression que Tanya a raison. »

« Pas du tout, elle se fait des idées. » la rabroua-t-il avec autant de force que la veille avec Tanya.

« Il faut aussi se méfier d'Alice. Elle a saoulé Irina le premier soir et a eu quelques confidences. »

« Ok, je me méfierai d'Alice. Tu as fini ? »

Elle se détourna et Edward s'allongea sur son lit pour aussitôt se relever avec urgence.

« Tu es venue dans ma chambre ? » demanda-t-il à sa collègue.

« Non. »

Kate sortit et Edward renifla bruyamment. Puis il grogna et se leva de son lit. Je me crus découverte mais il quitta sa chambre. Je me dépêchai de sortir de ma cachette, j'entendis qu'il s'était rendu dans la salle de bains. Je regagnai ma chambre en silence et sans trébucher, étonnamment. D'avoir eu Edward, mon plus grand fantasme, nu à quelques centimètres de moi avait enflammé mon esprit, le sommeil ne vint qu'après m'être caressée en me souvenant de son odeur.

* * *

_Voilà, un chapitre plus court pour une journée moins remplie. On en apprend plus sur les stagiaires et le Manoir._

_Le prochain chapitre traitera du corps masculin... Qui gagnera le pari de faire rougir Edward à votre avis?_


	8. Lundi 7 mai - 5ème journée

_Bienvenue aux nouvelles, merci pour les reviews, toutes m'ont fait tellement plaisir... La nuit dernière à 1h du matin j'ai tenté de finir la relecture de ce chapitre (tant?) attendu mais j'étais trop fatiguée alors je vous le poste tôt ce matin... Et tout aussi impatiemment je vais attendre vos impressions !_

_Un chapitre long et instructif... avec une surprise à la fin._

_Réponses aux non-inscrites_

_MissLine : Merci ce que tu m'as écrit m'a énormément touchée. Quant à tes questions, tu auras des réponses en temps voulu;-)_  
_Sandry : merci pour ta review et ton impatience !_

* * *

**JOUR 5 Lundi 7 mai**

**Thème matinée : Le corps masculin**

**Thème après-midi : démonstration zones érogènes, aide du professeur, en commun**

**Soirée avec Edward : Rosalie**

* * *

J'eus comme une révélation en me réveillant tôt au son de la pluie. Je devais cesser de penser à mon article, à mon métier, à mon patron, à tout ce qui se trouvait en dehors des murs du Manoir. Je me levai en urgence, tombai une fois et m'emparai de mon ordinateur portable. Je créai un nouveau document pour en faire un journal intime. J'allais y consigner mes pensées, mes envies, mes moindres faits et gestes. Sans pudeur je voulais décrire ces nouvelles sensations et découvertes, je voulais parler d'Edward et de ce que ses yeux verts étaient capables de me faire faire. Quand je rentrerais à Seattle, j'aurais tous ces merveilleux souvenirs pour moi, j'écrirais mon article après, quand tout sera fini et je garderais cette partie rien que pour moi.

Mon arrivée au petit-déjeuner fut saluée par des applaudissements puisqu'une fois de plus, j'avais revêtu les vêtements prêtés, une jupe noire droite et une blouse parme et décolletée. Mes escarpins me faisaient un peu souffrir mais Alice me rassura, ça ne prendrait que quelques heures pour qu'elles se fassent. Quant aux porte-jarretelles et aux bas, je n'étais pas si gênée, c'était même très confortable.

« Évidemment, et crois-moi tu as bien choisi ton jour pour porter ça. » me dit Alice.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas être en chaleur, ton sexe a besoin de ne pas être confiné dans des collants en plus de ton sous-vêtement... Tu as mis un string ? »

« Non ! »

Je n'aurais peut-être pas du leur parler de l'intégralité de ma tenue...

J'entrai ensuite dans la salle de classe plus nerveuse que jamais. Je m'en voulais encore de m'être ainsi introduite dans la chambre d'Edward la veille, si lui ou un des guides l'apprenaient, ce serait considéré comme une rupture du contrat que j'avais signé. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne voulais plus me mettre en position de transgresser les règles, j'étais là pour apprendre et le sujet du jour allait répondre à de nombreuses questions. Je n'avais vu que brièvement le corps de Mike, je n'avais pas tout compris, je n'avais pas su le toucher selon lui.

La séance photo fut le prétexte pour qu'Alice nous force à faire des grimaces toutes ensemble. Edward arriva peu après, pour la première fois en retard et visiblement levé depuis peu.

« On commence ? » lança-t-il à l'attention des guides.

Elles acquiescèrent puis quittèrent la classe.

« Bonjour à toutes ! »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur. » dit la classe à l'unisson, une idée qu'avait eu Cynthia au petit-déjeuner.

Il nous sourit, séducteur, puis rit doucement et alla installer son ordinateur.

« J'espère que vous avez passé un bon dimanche. On va étudier aujourd'hui le corps masculin et nous commencerons les zones érogènes chez l'homme. Cet après-midi, tous ensemble, nous ferons un atelier sur ces zones. »

« J'ai hâte ! » chanta Alice, récoltant l'approbation générale.

« Ok, alors je vais vous passer une vidéo sur le corps masculin, c'est assez complet mais je pense que nous aurons ensuite à répondre à quelques questions. »

Il baissa les stores, lança le film puis s'appuya sur la table au fond de la classe, derrière moi. Si je me concentrais, je pouvais sentir son odeur et le souvenir de la veille me força à serrer les cuisses. Comment faisait-il pour m'exciter sans rien faire, sans rien dire, juste en étant là ou dans mes pensées ? Et il n'était que 9h45...

Le commentaire commença sur un schéma de coupe du bassin d'un homme.

_« Le pénis humain se constitue de trois couches de tissu :les deux corps caverneux et le corps spongieux sous eux. Le bout distal du corps spongieux élargi et côniforme constitue le gland du pénis. Le gland est entouré par le prépuce, un pli de peau qui peut se retirer pour découvrir le gland. Le prépuce s'attache au-dessous du gland par une bande de peau, le frein._

_L'urètre, qui constitue la dernière partie du tractus urinaire, traverse le corps spongieux ; sa sortie, le méat urétral, se trouve au bout du gland. L'urètre sert également à la miction et à l'éjaculation._

_De même origine embryonnaire que le clitoris, le pénis présente une structure identique : le corps caverneux correspondant aux piliers du clitoris, convergeant en avant vers la symphyse pubienne pour former le corps du clitoris (constitué du coude – appelé aussi genou – et de la hampe). Le pénis est homologue au clitoris, puisque les deux se développent à partir de la même structure embryonnaire. »_

La vidéo était effectivement très explicite, je découvrais bien trop de choses... Un sexe, d'ailleurs un peu moche, était filmé sous toutes les coutures et les noms scientifiques continuèrent de fuser : corps caverneux, méat urétral, colon sigmoïde, vésicule séminale, canal éjaculateur, prostate, glande de Cowper, canal déférent, épididyme, ... après ça, je connaissais sûrement mieux que certains hommes leur corps.

Je tournai ma tête pour regarder mes camarades, Jane paraissait aussi un peu dégoûtée, Alice s'ennuyait, Rosalie, Esmé et Cynthia étaient concentrées.

_« La taille moyenne du pénis humain au repos, flaccide, est très variable de 4 centimètres à 12 centimètres et ne permet pas de préjuger de la taille du pénis en érection. La taille du pénis est d'environ 13 centimètres à 16 centimètres lors d'érection totale. Selon la rumeur populaire, la longueur des doigts aurait un lien avec la longueur du pénis. Ce serait partiellement vrai ; la taille du pénis serait corrélée non pas à la simple taille des doigts, mais plutôt à la différence de taille entre l'index et l'annulaire. Ainsi, plus l'index est petit par rapport à l'annulaire, plus le pénis serait long, et inversement. »_

Alice se retourna et sonda dans la pénombre les mains d'Edward.

« Regarde devant toi Alice. »

Nous nous étions toutes retournées vers lui, ses mains étaient dans ses poches et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Alors c'est vrai, c'est un sujet sensible... » railla Rosalie.

_« Il est normal et fréquent qu'un pénis en érection ne pointe pas directement en avant, bien que le pénis soit tout droit. Une grande variété d'angles entre le pénis érigé et le corps est possible ; il peut être presque vertical ou horizontal, ou pendre, même, sans pour cela être flasque. Tout dépend de la tension du ligament suspenseur et de l'âge du sujet : le vieillissement des tissus érectiles tend à diminuer la verticalité du pénis lorsqu'il est en érection. »_

Étais-je la seule à ne pas trouver tout ça ragoutant ? Comme pour me répondre, Jane laissa échapper un « beurk » et Edward rigola tout bas. La vidéo montra au moins une vingtaine de pénis, au repos et en érection, de toutes tailles et toutes couleurs, certains percés ou tatoués...

_« Le bout du pénis, le gland, est la principale zone érogène des hommes. Les chercheurs Masters et Johnson ont observé et mesuré avec des appareils spécialisés plus de 10 000 réponses sexuelles auprès de 694 hommes et femmes. Ils ont montré que le pénis de l'homme et le clitoris de la femme étaient les principales régions à l'origine du plaisir sexuel, et les principales à procurer l'orgasme. C'est pour cette raison que le pénis est la région du corps la plus stimulée au cours des activités sexuelles. Les activités préférées des hommes sont les activités de pénétrations vaginales ou anales et la fellation qui procurent un maximum de stimulations intenses : tactiles, pression, chaleur, sur l'ensemble du pénis : gland, prépuce, corps caverneux et spongieux. Ces activités procurent le maximum de plaisir érotique. La portion intérieure du prépuce inclut une zone hautement innervée, récemment découverte, qui s'appelle la bande striée. »_

« Dommage pour lui, Jasper est circoncis. » nous apprit Alice et Rosalie grogna.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Alice.

« Garde ça pour toi ! »

Edward toussa pour leur signifier de rester attentives.

« Psst Alice ! Comment tu le sais ? » lui souffla Jane, tentant d'être discrète.

Le professeur laissa faire en soupirant, la vidéo reprenait sur un défilé de sexes en érection...

« Secret professionnel. » lui répliqua-t-elle.

_« L'érection est le durcissement et le rallongement du pénis qui a lieu chez l'homme en état d'excitation sexuelle. L'érection permet la copulation et plusieurs autres activités sexuelles. Lors de l'érection d'un pénis non circoncis, le prépuce peut se rétracter naturellement. Mais certains pénis ayant un prépuce long conservent le gland recouvert en érection. »_

« Je suis sûre que tu n'es sais rien, et puis la plupart des hommes de ce pays sont circoncis... » ajouta Jane avec condescendance.

_« L'accouplement se réalise en insérant le pénis en érection dans le vagin de la partenaire, et en augmentant l'excitation sexuelle par des mouvements de va-et-vient jusqu'à éjaculation. Le prépuce aide dans l'insertion du pénis pendant le coït, sert à garder le gland humide et permet une motion glissante qui améliore le plaisir sexuel pour l'homme. »_

Cynthia gloussa, il était vrai que cette explication ne nous révélait rien mais bon... c'était instructif tout de même.

_« Chez l'homme, l'éjaculation accompagne la plupart du temps l'orgasme. Le sperme, qui se prépare dans les testicules est réservé dans l'épididyme. Lors de l'éjaculation, le sperme est propulsé par le canal déférent, qui passe en haut de la vessie urinaire. Les vésicules séminales y ajoutent des fluides, et le canal déférent rejoint l'urètre dans la prostate. La prostate et les glandes de Cowper y ajoutent d'autres fluides, et le liquide est expulsé via le pénis. »_

La vidéo nous montra des jets de sperme à tout-va... Mike avait une fois éjaculé sur mes seins et avait tenté de le faire dans ma bouche mais je m'étais heureusement retirée avant, j'avais vite compris que quand il partait dans les aigus, il était sur le point de jouir. Ça m'avait pas mal enragée.

_« Pour divers motifs culturels, religieux et médicaux, le prépuce peut être enlevé ; son ablation s'appelle la circoncision. La circoncision du pénis est la modification la plus répandue, généralement pratiquée chez l'enfant. La circoncision entraîne d'habitude l'ablation de la bande striée ainsi que l'ablation ou l'endommagement du frein. Plus rarement, le pénis peut être percé et modifié par d'autres formes d'art corporel. Le perçage pénien inclut le perçage Prince Albert, le perçage Apadravya, le perçage Ampallang, et d'autres. »_

La vidéo se termina enfin et le silence s'installa. Edward laissa entrer la lumière du jour et nous dévisagea tout à tour, enfin mes camarades car il évita mes yeux... Il avait deviné... Oh mon dieu il avait deviné que j'étais venue dans sa chambre... Pitié non !

« Faites donc une pause. »

En passant à côté de lui pour sortir, je redoutai qu'il ne me demande de rester pour me dire de ne plus m'amuser à aller fouiner dans sa chambre, mais il ne dit rien et même baissa la tête.

Les filles retrouvèrent leur langue dans le jardin.

« Le truc de l'écart entre le pouce et l'index m'a toujours servi de référence ! Je suis sûre que je suis passée à côté de super coups... » se lamenta Alice.

« Tu crois pas que Jasper va être rebuté par ton tableau de chasse ? » la taquina Jane.

« Il est resté huit ans avec cette Maria alors qu'il ne me reproche rien ! Je veux dire, cette fille est une garce, elle a tout fait pour se mettre dans la lumière et quand enfin elle a décroché un rôle, elle l'a quitté et a couché avec le réalisateur. »

« Ouais, une vraie salope. » confirma Jane.

Je bus de l'eau et restai silencieuse, encore sous le coup de l'attitude d'Edward. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas regardée ?!

À notre retour en classe, sur nos tables, nous trouvâmes des pénis plus vrais que natures pour chacune, à côté du bureau, la poupée mâle nous narguait avec son sexe énorme et sur le tableau, un poster d'une coupe de l'appareil génital.

« On va faire un rapide test, Alice et Cynthia, venez s'il vous plait. »

Elles le rejoignirent en rigolant avec complicité, les autres semblaient au courant mais pas moi, j'aurais du les écouter pendant la pause.

« Montrez-moi le scrotum. »

Les filles se placèrent face à lui en une seconde et pointèrent son entrejambe à lui. Il râla puis alla se mettre de l'autre côté son bureau.

« Très drôle, sur le schéma ! » ordonna-t-il.

Elles s'exécutèrent avec exactitude et il les renvoya à leurs places.

« Rosalie et Esmé. Montrez-moi le frein. »

Esmé pointa un côté de la base du gland et Rosalie approuva.

« Ok... Jane et Bella. »

Je me levai en tremblant légèrement et ma camarade me fit un clin d'oeil, elle était déterminée à aussi jouer un mauvais coup.

« Montrez-moi le corps caverneux. »

Jane posa son doigt au hasard sur la représentation du pénis puis fit comme si elle était concentrée.

« Désolée mais je ne peux le savoir qu'en touchant une queue... »

Edward explosa de rire et la jeune fille lui envoya un baiser avant de retourner à sa place... me laissant seule avec le professeur.

« Bella ? Le corps caverneux. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, j'avais baissé mon regard qui alla s'égarer comme par hasard sur la bosse de son jean... assez grosse bosse.

« Euh... »

Je relevai mes yeux et observai le schéma tentant de me souvenir si le corps caverneux était la partie la plus près de la peau, j'hésitai encore quelques secondes puis lui montrai la zone. Je regardai ensuite Edward et vis avec étonnement que ses joues étaient rosies. J'en rougis moi-même et pendant un instant, notre bulle nous isola du monde. J'avais mon doigt sur une représentation d'un pénis et lui était si sexy, mon esprit ne mit pas longtemps à additionner un plus un... je voulais toucher Edward à cet endroit. Je gémis malgré-moi et fermai les yeux brièvement, ma lèvre inférieure toujours prisonnière de mes dents.

« Bonne répon... » dit le professeur tout bas et il fut interrompu par des hourras.

« Bravo Bella ! » criaient les filles.

« Le coup de l'innocence ça marche ! » s'émerveilla Alice.

« Oui, c'est peut-être juste une réaction miroir, elle rougit tout le temps... » ajouta Rosalie, blasée.

Je retournai en trébuchant à ma place mais elles insistèrent toutes pour me taper dans la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda Edward, il semblait en colère.

« Kate nous a mis au défi de te faire rougir, elle nous a dit que le moment de l'interrogation serait le plus propice ! » lui apprit Alice.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, plus sexy que jamais puis ses yeux me sondèrent et je crus y lire de la peine. J'avais relevé le défi sans le vouloir, il pensait que j'avais tout manigancé et si je le laissais cogiter, il penserait que j'avais joué les ingénues depuis le début du stage.

« Désolée Edward, ça n'était pas intentionnel, je ne savais même pas qu'on serait interrogé. » lui dis-je, sincère.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, perplexe. J'aurais tant voulu lui parler à cœur ouvert mais je ne pouvais pas, de plus nous avions un public friand de mes frasques.

« C'est vrai, on en a parlé pendant la pause mais Bella était ailleurs. » me soutint Esmé.

« Peu importe. » finit par lâcher Edward.

Je me cachai entre mes bras et maudis mon esprit lubrique et son corps splendide.

« Continuons, vous voulez bien ? Je vous ai mis des modèles de pénis pour vous habituer à en voir un, étudiez-le, touchez-le, le pénis ne doit plus avoir de secret pour vous... »

Je me saisis fermement du pénis en plastique, c'était incroyablement ressemblant. Alice demanda si elle pouvait le garder et nous fûmes toutes surprises quand Edward lui répondit assez sèchement que ces modèles étaient juste pour l'étude.

« Il est mal luné ? » glissa Jane à Cynthia.

« Avant de parler des zones érogènes, je vous propose de répondre à vos questions. Vous en avez n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! »

Évidemment Alice commença.

« Les hommes peuvent-ils simuler l'orgasme ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est ce que font tes amants ? » la tâcla Edward.

Encore une fois, nous fûmes toutes désarçonnées par son ton sec.

« Ok, on t'a fait une blague, pas la peine de nous en faire baver. » lui répliqua Alice.

Il se raidit puis son regard s'adoucit.

« Tu as raison, je m'excuse auprès de vous toutes. »

Je lui souris comme le firent sûrement mes amies.

« C'est peut-être un peu plus compliqué pour un homme que pour une femme de simuler, mais oui cela est possible, enchaîna le professeur. Bien entendu, un homme ne peut pas avoir d'érection sur commande, mais il peut faire croire à sa partenaire qu'il a eu un orgasme. Il accélère la cadence du bassin, sa respiration… S'il porte un préservatif c'est encore plus facile de camoufler l'éjaculation. Un homme simule parce qu'il s'ennuie pendant le rapport, ou qu'il a l'impression que sa partenaire est lassée de l'acte amoureux. »

« Un homme a plus de désir quand il est amoureux ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Oui, en général, plus un homme est amoureux, plus il éprouve du désir et plus il est réceptif au plaisir de sa partenaire. »

« L'orgasme d'un homme est le même que celui de la femme ? » osa Esmé.

« Les hommes ne sont pas si différents des femmes. Pourtant, tous les orgasmes ne se valent pas. L'homme ressent des orgasmes de différentes intensités, d'une simple "libération physique" à la quasi-transe. Plusieurs raisons peuvent amplifier l'orgasme : le timing, l'orgasme conjoint et aussi, pour beaucoup les sentiments que l'on porte à sa partenaire et la compatibilité des deux corps. Il ne faut pas oublier aussi que tous les corps ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre. Il existe une adéquation corporelle inconsciente liée à la peau, à l'odeur, aux phéromones, et surtout à la cohérence sensorielle du couple. »

Je dus encore serrer mes cuisses, sa voix de velours provoquait bien trop d'idées dans ma tête...

« Pourquoi les hommes ont tendance à s'endormir après l'acte ? » questionna Cynthia.

« L'état de l'homme après l'amour peut être un excellent baromètre amoureux. Si l'homme s'endort à vos côtés, KO par toutes ces émotions physiques, c'est qu'il est plutôt ému et qu'il se laisse porter par la béatitude du sommeil après celle du sexe. Si au contraire, il ne porte pas de sentiment à sa partenaire, ou que le rapport ne l'a pas satisfait, il ne pensera qu'à un truc, partir. Attention quand même aux sentiments amoureux exacerbés par le plaisir et le bien-être! Dans ce cas-là, certains hommes disent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas. »

« Du genre 'je t'aime'... » soupira Alice.

« Les hommes ont des positions préférées pour mieux jouir ? » dit Rosalie.

« La levrette est très excitante car elle permet de voir tout le corps de la partenaire et une pénétration plus profonde, mais les hommes atteignent l'orgasme avec toutes les positions compatibles avec leur morphologie. En revanche, un homme change souvent de positions pour ne pas jouir trop vite. »

« Oui la fameuse technique du 'attends, tu vas te cogner la tête'... » soupira encore Alice.

« Pourquoi les hommes aiment la sodomie ? » demanda Jane.

« Hum... eh bien l'homme a gardé un côté un animal sexuel dominant attiré vers l'interdit. La sodomie répond parfaitement à l'interdit, à un acte purement sexuel, non lié à la reproduction, et à une forme de domination. »

« Ok. Et c'est quoi ce truc avec l'amour à trois, enfin avec deux femmes ? »

« C'est effectivement un des fantasmes les plus courants de l'homme... Faire l'amour avec deux femmes, soit sa femme et une autre, soit deux inconnues. Pour l'homme, satisfaire deux femmes en même temps est une sorte de défi. Il peut aussi aimer devenir un homme objet entre quatre mains féminines et prolonger son désir plus facilement tout au long de la nuit. Sans oublier que regarder deux femmes faire l'amour est une situation érotique ultra excitante. Rare est l'homme qui va oser proposer à sa partenaire de peur de la choquer. Pourtant la réalisation de ce fantasme exacerberait énormément son désir, et ne remettrait pas en cause les sentiments qu'il porte à sa partenaire. Les hommes contrairement aux femmes n'associent pas toujours amour, jalousie et non-partage ! »

« Bah tiens ! s'exclama Alice. Oui ça les excite mais ce sont des égoïstes parce que quand nous on propose de le faire avec lui et un autre, y a plus personne ! »

Elle était vraiment débridée et pleine d'amertume...

« Et les films pornos ? Pourquoi ça leur plait tant ? » enchaîna Cynthia.

« L'homme est un animal érotique voyeur ! Il est excité par les films pornos sans pour autant être insatisfait sexuellement avec sa partenaire. Les films pornos exacerbent un autre fantasme : coucher avec une pro sans aucun sentiment. L'acte sexuel pour l'acte sexuel. »

« Et toi, c'est quoi ta moyenne de visionnage ? » tenta Alice.

J'allais la tuer ! Je ne voulais même pas imaginer Edward en train de regarder un film porno en train de se masturber... par contre l'image d'Edward juste en train de se masturber... au dessus de moi... STOP !

« Ma moyenne... je ne suis pas ce genre-là... enfin oui à dix-sept ans peut-être mais même les hommes s'en lassent. »

« Ou alors c'est parce que tu as un tel succès que tu n'as qu'à battre des cils pour te vider les... ! »

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose Alice. » la coupa-t-il, le regard de nouveau dur.

Elle lui tira la langue puis tourna sa tête vers moi... traitresse.

« Bella ? Tu n'as pas de question ? » me demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

« Euh... »

Vite ! Une question! Et voilà à force de fantasmer sur le prof, je n'avais pas mis tout mon coeur à l'étude ! Oh... ah oui !

« Pourquoi les hommes ont-il une érection le matin ? »

Les autres pouffèrent... ok ça n'avait pas un lien direct avec la sexualité mais bon, je me posais la question depuis que mon premier copain, Jacob, s'était réveillé en bandant quand nous avions campé et ça m'avait choquée. Il m'avait dit que c'était mécanique mais comme on sortait ensemble, j'avais cru qu'il avait tenté quelque chose dans mon sommeil. J'avais seize ans, lui quinze et mon père m'avait mise en garde contre le sexe au moins une heure avant de me laisser partir avec la bande de La Push.

Edward leva les mains pour apaiser les rires.

« Les scientifiques se sont longtemps posés la question. C'est physiologique : le taux de testostérones est plus élevé le matin ; la vessie est pleine et stimule la zone génitale intérieure ; l'homme qui dort est plus détendu, ce qui réduit les possibles blocages psychologiques et l'érection se fait donc naturellement. N'en voulez pas à votre partenaire, l'érection du matin ne sous-entend pas qu'il pense à une autre femme. »

Ok... bon un de ces jours, je devrais m'excuser auprès de Jake pour la scène que je lui avait fait.

« Un point rapide sur les zones érogènes. Un sondage a démontré que la zone érogène préférée est donc le pénis (9/10) puis la bouche et les lèvres (7), les testicules (6.5), l'intérieur des cuisses (5.8) ou encore le haut de la nuque (5.6). Les hommes sont moins nombreux à apprécier les mamelons (4.8), le périnée (4.8), la nuque (4.5) ainsi que les oreilles (4.3). »

Le cours se termina par une série de démonstrations tactiles, Edward nous força à masser le frein de notre pénis en plastique, à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, à caresser la hampe par le dessous... de quoi attiser encore plus mes fantaisies. Il nous promit d'approfondir le sujet lors de l'atelier.

« Me permettrez vous de déjeuner avec vous ? » nous dit-il en nous suivant hors de la classe.

« Avec plaisir ! » répondit aussitôt Cynthia.

« Alors on va te voir presque tout nu ? » lui demanda Jane avec la même attitude que lorsqu'elle avait été appelée au tableau.

« C'est l'idée oui... on s'est dit que rien ne valait un vrai corps pour cet atelier. »

« On va faire quoi exactement ? » intervint Rosalie.

« Vous verrez... »

Les guides répondirent à d'autres questions des filles, le repas fut animée. Un grand débat eut lieu notamment sur le thème « slip ou caleçon » et Edward refusa d'y prendre partie quant à savoir sa préférence il répliqua qu'il nous fallait attendre l'atelier.

À la fin du repas, je me crus sortie d'affaire, personne n'avait évoqué le défi... c'était mal connaître Kate. Elle apostropha Edward, le regard malicieux.

« J'ai mis au défi les filles de te faire rougir. Qui a gagné ? »

« La gagnante est Bella. » lâcha-t-il et moi qui était assise à son opposé, je pus voir parfaitement ses mâchoires se serrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle gagne ? » demanda Jane.

« Rien... mais je suppose qu'elle s'est vengée, Edward la fait rougir à longueur de temps. »

Elles rigolèrent et je dus faire un effort immense pour ne pas... rougir encore. Tanya ne réagit pas immédiatement, quelques minutes plus tard, elle échangea avec le professeur un regard ambigu, entre la colère et la peine, enfin selon moi.

L'atelier se déroula dans la même salle où nous avions du toutes nous masturber, le décor était très différent, minimaliste. La poupée homme était déjà installée, allongée sur une table et au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite estrade.

« Ok mesdemoiselles, je vous rappelle le contrat... pas de gestes déplacés envers notre cher professeur. » annonça Irina.

Elle fit signe à Edward qui vint se mettre sur l'estrade, il parut soudain intimidé.

« Pour commencer cet atelier, nous allons demander à Edward de se déshabiller. »

Les filles sifflèrent et je prétendis être aussi taquine qu'elles, en dedans, je hurlai « enfin ! ». Le professeur commença par ôter sa chemise et... Tanya le stoppa ! Elle récolta quelques huées.

Notre guide nous invita à toucher chacune à notre tour la gorge et le dos d'Edward afin de nous familiariser avec au moins deux zones pas trop indécentes. Je craquai aussitôt pour ses épaules et ses bras musclés... Je fis le tour de l'estrade comme mes camarades et alors il fit rouler les muscles de son dos. Je manquais de trébucher sur le sol plat quand je voulus admirer son corps de plus près. En revenant face à lui, je contemplais son torse large recouvert d'une fine toison claire et dorée. Son jean tombait bas sur ses hanches dévoilant le V tant apprécié des femmes. Sa gorge me fascinait, je ne l'avais jamais vu sous cet angle, j'avais envie de l'embrasser partout mais surtout le cou, remonter sur ses mâchoires carrées, vers ses oreilles et... STOP !

Bon sang, je dépassais les bornes ! Je reculai et me contentai d'admirer discrètement mon professeur.

Alice saisit la main d'Edward et sans doute qu'il était trop occupé par nous autres pour comprendre que son élève faisait le test des doigts pour deviner la taille du sexe du professeur. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et Irina, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, sut qu'elle faisait encore des siennes.

« Je t'ai prévenue Alice, plus de dérapages ! »

« Ça n'était qu'un toucher innocent, et si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été une autre. » se défendit ma camarade.

Ce fut enfin mon tour de toucher Edward et il ferma les yeux, soudain tendu. Sa respiration s'accéléra, ses poings étaient fermés, j'eus la sensation qu'il était rebuté par ce contact, et je n'avais pas eu cette sensation quand les autres l'avaient touché. Je décidai de profiter de cette proximité pour m'excuser encore.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire rougir, je suis désolée. »

Il rouvrit ses yeux, verts et noirs, hypnotisants, mon souffle se suspendit.

« Ça n'est pas grave, Bella. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis avec Tanya à cause de moi. »

Je savais que je n'avais rien fait d'indécent, je n'avais pas battu des cils, je ne m'étais pas penchée devant lui, les seins presque à l'air et … Par contre, là, il avait ses yeux braqués sur le haut de ma poitrine et je me figeai, indécise.

« Quoi ? » se reprit-il.

Irina nous interrompit et commença à décrire les zones érogènes sur la partie haute du corps.

« Le cou avec sa peau fine est le plus souvent dépourvu de tissus adipeux, ce qui augmente les sensations procurées par les caresses. La nuque est aussi la zone de la moelle épinière d'où partent des filets nerveux reliés à la zone sexuelle. Par un jeu de stimuli du système nerveux, la caresse déclenche la stimulation de la verge et des testicules. Vous pouvez masser la nuque et les tendons qui vont de l'oreille au cou. Cette zone est également propice aux morsures légères... »

Elle balada ses doigts le long de la nuque du professeur puis remonta sous les oreilles.

« Les oreilles comportent des cellules neurologiques hypersensibles... à condition que l'homme soit éduqué en matière de plaisir. Pour l'apprécier, certains hommes ont besoin d'y être d'abord habitués. Il faut donc y revenir de temps à autre. Pour les stimuler, utilisez vos doigts, mais surtout votre langue ! C'est nettement plus efficace. Vous pouvez sucer le lobe ou exercer un va-et-vient dans le pavillon de l'oreille. Attention tout de même à ne pas y passer trop de temps : les hommes sont plus sexuels que sensuels. Lorsque la respiration du partenaire s'accélère, c'est le signe qu'il faut passer à une zone plus strictement sexuelle. »

Edward sursauta quand elle souffla dans son oreille et elle lui tapa doucement l'épaule.

« Silence cobaye ! »

Nous rigolâmes toutes et même le professeur, il avait sûrement l'habitude de toute façon.

« Les aisselles, non seulement la peau y est fine donc sensible, mais les poils et l'odeur sont érogènes pour la femme. Caressez du bout des ongles le long du muscle de l'extérieur de l'aisselle. Attention aux chatouilles qui cassent tout effet érogène. Si le partenaire est chatouilleux, préférez les caresses du plat de la main. »

Edward lui lança un regard noir, leur numéro était effectivement au point. Ils étaient pourtant trop dissipés car Tanya les rappela à l'ordre. Irina continua le cours.

« Les mamelons, c'est-à-dire les tétons et toute la partie colorée qui les entoure, sont pourvus de terminaisons sensitives. Celles-ci sont présentes en moins grand nombre que chez la femme, mais comprennent aussi de nombreux corpuscules de Meissner, récepteurs ultra sensibles. Il faut les approcher progressivement. Caresser d'abord le pourtour des mamelons, les pectoraux, en cercle, sans appuyer trop fort. Effleurer les mamelons avec les doigts. Attention : tous les hommes n'apprécient pas les caresses sur cette zone. Mieux vaut y aller doucement et interroger son partenaire... Comme vous devez le savoir car je me doute que les questions personnelles ont fusé ce matin, Edward n'est pas sensible des mamelons mais d'autres le sont, gardez ça à l'esprit. »

« Il n'a pas voulu répondre à des questions perso ! » s'indigna Jane.

« Le torse, le dos et le thorax ne sont pas les parties du corps où la peau est la plus sensible, mais ce sont bien des zones érogènes. Le dos est sensible aux massages qui détendent ses muscles et améliorent la réceptivité général. Le ventre et les côtés du thorax sont très accessibles et offrent une stimulation visuelle efficace pour l'homme... Caresser ces zones d'abord du plat de la main. Sur le torse, on peut passer les doigts entre les poils pour stimuler délicatement la peau. Les côtés du thorax peuvent être légèrement griffés avec les ongles. »

Irina fit légèrement pression avec ses ongles rouges au dessus de la hanche droite d'Edward, mon moi intérieur, celle qui admettait son attirance pour le professeur, commença à fulminer... Je n'avais pas à être jalouse ! Puis mon esprit s'égara, j'imaginais les soirées entre les guides et le professeur, mettaient-ils en pratique ce qu'ils nous apprenaient ? S'adonnaient-ils à des parties collectives de jambes en l'air ?

Tanya demanda ensuite à Edward d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements et j'oubliais mes bêtises. Mon attention se focalisa facilement sur les gestes délibérément lents du professeur. Ses jambes longues et musclées, son trésor caché dans un caleçon noir, simple, en coton... même ses pieds étaient beaux et pourtant je détestais voir des pieds. A trop admirer ces parties que je n'avais pu qu'imaginer, je ne vis pas aussitôt que lui aussi m'observait, le regard noir mais pas de colère. Oh Edward... comme j'aimerais être seule avec lui !

« On peut mettre de la musique ? » rigola Rosalie avant de me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je me vengeai en lui donnant un coup de genou et elle haussa les épaules. Oui, moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'il nous fasse un vrai strip-tease mais pas question que qui que ce soit le sache...

« A l'intérieur des cuisses, la peau y est plus fine, douce et plus souple que sur le reste de la jambe. Surtout sur la partie haute de l'intérieur des cuisses. En partant toujours de l'intérieur des genoux pour remonter progressivement vers le sexe. Pour une excitation visuelle vous pouvez mordiller ou embrasser cette zone. Si votre partenaire est chatouilleux, préférez les massages du plat de la main. »

Je grognai intérieurement tandis que la main de Kate s'engouffra entre les jambes d'Edward, je me calmai quand il rit joyeusement, le plus beau rire que j'avais jamais entendu, sa collègue l'avait chatouillé.

« Les fesses... »

Irina avait passé le relai à Kate qui vint se poster auprès d'Edward. Elle lui pinça une fesse et récolta le même traitement de la part du professeur... Je ne devais pas être jalouse !

A côté de moi, Cynthia répétait de plus en plus fort :

« J'aime mon mari. J'aime mon mari. J'aime mon mari... »

Alice était partagée entre sa « loyauté » envers l'homme de sa vie et son envie de faire elle aussi rougir le professeur, me confia-t-elle.

Les autres élèves étaient juste amusées par cette scène.

« Les fesses contiennent d'importantes terminaisons nerveuses. Les hommes n'y prêtent souvent pas attention, elles sont négligées, presque taboues. Ce qui les rend plus excitables encore. Vous pouvez les pincer ou les mordiller doucement. Caressez aussi le pli entre la fesse et la cuisse, c'est une zone très sensible, du bout des doigts... Le pubis comporte aussi de nombreuses terminaisons nerveuses. Parce qu'il est proche de la verge, on peut en le caressant, la stimuler indirectement. Psychologiquement, pour l'homme, cela évoque le plaisir qui va suivre, c'est un prélude au plaisir, une étape avant de caresser le pénis. Les poils du pubis peuvent être effleurés du plat de la main pour que la peau soit subtilement sollicitée. »

Sa main passa devant le sexe d'Edward, me forçant à regarder, à mon corps défendant... (bon ok je regardais déjà) cette partie de son corps. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il porte un caleçon et pas un de ces boxers moulants ?! Le guide fit descendre Edward et elle nous demanda d'approcher de la poupée. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué comme le sexe y était assez fidèlement représenté. Un coup d'oeil vers le professeur et je constatai avec regret qu'il se rhabillait. Il croisa mon regard et me sourit comme pour me défier... Je rougis et il sourit de plus belle, il voulait vraiment se venger alors...

« Alors... le pénis... ce n'est un secret pour personne, enchaîna Kate, le sexe masculin est l'une des zones les plus érogènes chez l'homme. Il contient dans son ensemble de nombreux récepteurs sensoriels sensibles au plaisir appelés "corpuscules de Krause", ainsi que de très fins vaisseaux sanguins qui le rendent hypersensible, le nombre de corpuscules et de vaisseaux augmente à mesure que l'on approche du gland. C'est un endroit très sensible et fragile. Il faut donc être douce lors des préliminaires. Ne soyez pas brusque avec, par exemple ne vous en saisissez pas brutalement, ou ne sautez pas à pleines dents dessus pendant une fellation. Pour ne pas être trop agressives, les caresses doivent être douces et humides. »

Edward nous remercia au nom de tous nos futurs amants et mon cœur se serra en pensant qu'il allait bien falloir que j'oublie mon professeur et avancer dans ma vie comme je me l'étais promis.

« Le frein c'est le petit filet de peau tendu entre le gland et le reste du pénis, au niveau du bourrelet qui encercle le gland, sur sa face inférieure. Comme c'est une muqueuse, le plus efficace est de le stimuler avec une autre muqueuse telle que la langue. Elle présente l'avantage d'être humide, une condition importante pour que la caresse ne soit pas douloureuse. C'est LE point à stimuler pendant l'acte sexuel car c'est une zone hautement érogène. C'est même la première zone érogène de l'homme. Il est riche en récepteurs sensoriels, toujours ces corpuscules de Krause, ainsi qu'en petits vaisseaux sanguins. C'est ce qui le rend si érogène, mais aussi si fragile. Lors d'un rapport un peu brusque, le frein peut rompre et saigner, il faut donc le traiter avec beaucoup de douceur. » conseilla la spécialiste.

« Je parie que tu as déjà fait saigner un mec. » lança Irina à Alice.

Elle haussa les épaules mais comme nous la regardions tous, elle dut élaborer.

« C'est lui qui s'est fait mal tout seul, il y est allé trop vite et n'a pas réfléchi, je lui avais pourtant bien dit que mon vagin était étroit. »

Trop d'informations... sacrée Alice.

« Je continue avec le gland et sa couronne. Donc le gland, qui se trouve au bout du pénis, est cerclé d'un bourrelet que l'on appelle "couronne". Ils font partie des zones les plus sensibles du pénis. C'est une muqueuse, un tissu infiniment plus sensible que la peau. Ils contiennent de très nombreux corpuscules de Krause, présents de la même façon chez la femme, dans le clitoris. Les caresses doivent être humides, lubrifiées, pour ne pas être douloureuses. Vous pouvez donc utiliser la langue en tournant sur la couronne ou vous servir de la lubrification naturelle du pénis pour le caresser avec la main. »

Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas prendre de notes ?! Je n'allais jamais me souvenir de tout ça, me lamentai-je.

« Les testicules... La peau qui les recouvre, le scrotum, a une composition très proche des muqueuses. Sa fonction est de protéger les testicules et de les maintenir à une température plus fraîche que celle du reste du corps. La peau est donc bourrée de capteurs sensibles, de corpuscules dont celui de Krause, sensible au froid et au plaisir. Pour les stimuler, vous pouvez très délicatement masser les testicules de son partenaire d'une main, sans exercer de pression ou encore vous pouvez les pincer légèrement. »

Kate nous fit une démonstration puis chacune à notre tour encore, nous touchâmes le mannequin, définitivement très bien conçu et très fidèle à la réalité, selon Cynthia.

« Le périnée... c'est ici. Contrairement aux idées reçues, les hommes aussi ont un périnée. Il se situe donc entre la base de la verge et l'anus, en partie recouverte par la peau des bourses. C'est une zone ultra sensible puisqu'elle cache "le point G de l'homme". Ce point stimule indirectement la prostate, glande de la taille d'une noix qui se contracte lors de l'éjaculation et donne du plaisir. On peut le masser franchement avec un ou deux doigts. Attention : avec un peu d'entraînement ou en stimulant une autre zone en même temps, cette pratique peut déclencher l'orgasme masculin très rapidement. Alors attendez la fin de soirée pour l'achever ainsi. »

Alice et Cynthia, décidément déchaînées aujourd'hui, se battirent presque pour toucher cette zone qu'aucune n'avait penser avant à stimuler.

« L'anus et son pourtour sont des zones très vascularisées et nerveuses. Cette partie du corps est donc ultra sensible mais taboue. Mieux vaut en parler à son partenaire avant de stimuler ce point. Pour la plupart des hommes, il s'agit d'un interdit. »

Tanya s'y colla pour la démonstration et tout en opérant, elle nous donna plus de précisions sur ce point G.

« Le point G, également appelé « prostate », est une zone un peu moins glamour puisqu'elle est située à l'intérieur du corps de l'homme. Pour la caresser, il faut insérer un doigt dans l'anus de votre partenaire.

L'atelier semblait terminé et ça me déprima car cela signifiait que je ne reverrais Edward que le lendemain en classe...

« Et dernier point... quelque chose que nous pouvons facilement stimuler est... la vue ! continua Tanya. La vue n'est pas une zone érogène, mais un facteur érogène de première importance. L'homme a une sexualité spatiale : il a besoin de voir les choses. Savoir que sa partenaire est ouverte et se dirige vers lui est, par exemple, incroyablement excitant. Durant les préliminaires, stimulez les zones érogènes qui lui sont visibles. Durant l'acte, favorisez les positions qui offrent la vue de sa partenaire à l'homme, telle que l'Andromaque. » expliqua Tanya.

« Je ne la connais pas. » admit Jane.

« Ok, on va te la faire rapidement mais sache que nous aurons tout un cours sur les positions. »

Kate rejoignit sa collègue et sous nos yeux ébahis, elle chevaucha Tanya.

« L'homme est allongé sur le dos, la femme est dessus, assise ou accroupie sur lui. Contrairement à la position du missionnaire, la femme est donc en position dominante. »

Elles se relevèrent après et j'eus soudain très envie d'arriver à cet atelier sauf si cela signifiait me mettre dans ces postures avec mes camardes... Il fallait que je sois moins prude, vraiment, car plus les jours passaient et plus les sujets devenaient plus excitants. Je ne voulais plus rien rater de cette expérience, je devais me laisser aller...

Tanya nous annonça qu'elle allait nous montrer un enchaînements de caresses sur la poupée.

« On y reviendra aussi lors d'un prochain atelier mais je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez à tout ça, que vous vous motiviez pour vous donner à fond le jour où vous devrez faire joujou avec la poupée. »

Tout en parlant, elle exécuta des mouvements précis et... je me voyais bien faire subir ça à Edward...

« Stimulez-le manuellement sur les zones érogènes... Caressez-lui le gland, c'est une zone très sensible. D'une simple pression ou d'une alternance de va-et-vient... Caressez-lui vigoureusement la verge, le périnée et le scrotum... Excitez-le avec vos lèvres et votre langue. Lors d'une fellation, encore une fois, concentrez vous sur le gland, parcourez sa couronne et sollicitez le frein. Il ressentira un plaisir immense et intense. »

J'étais fascinée par ce qu'elle faisait, sa langue rose se promena sur le mannequin et ses yeux étaient fermés... Si elle faisait ça à Edward, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas envie de piocher des conquêtes dans ses élèves...

« Pour le faire frémir de plaisir, tentez les mamelons, puis faites lui entendre votre respiration saccadée à l'oreille tout en l'embrassant... Pour les aventurières qui veulent rester glamour et qui veulent donner un plaisir extrême à leur homme, testez l'Aneros. C'est un sex toy pour homme qui permet d'atteindre et de stimuler son point G. »

Irina poussa une desserte et désigna parmi les autres l'Aneros.

« Il ne voudra jamais. » murmura Cynthia.

« Vous pouvez aussi utiliser une cock ring, c'est-à-dire une bague de pénis, qui exerce une petite pression agréable sur le pénis. Dans le même style, vous pouvez aussi tester l'anneau vibrant. Il lui procurera du plaisir et vous en profiterez également. »

Les sex-toys ne m'attiraient pas cette fois-ci...

« Alors Edward, qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand une femme te fait ce genre de caresses ? » l'interrogea doucement Esmé.

Parce que c'était elle sans doute, il accepta de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. »

« Que ressens-tu quand tu es en érection? »

« Si je bande c'est que je suis très excité, je n'ai plus quinze ans et une gaule permanente. C'est très agréable et ça me donne aussitôt envie de toucher autre chose que mon corps. »

Je sursautai à ces mots plus crus que lors de ses cours, se dévoilait-il vraiment ?

« Quel effet ça te fait de pénétrer une femme ? » osa Jane.

« Le paradis... c'est doux et chaud et serré... »

Kate me poussa et je trébuchai, et je rougis aussitôt, bien sur.

« Allez les filles, enchainez les questions ! »

« Tu peux nous décrire quand tu fais les va et vient? » demanda Alice.

« J'ai du mal à réfléchir à ce moment-là. C'est vraiment primitif, je sens que je contrôle la situation et si elle fait du bruit, ça me motive encore plus à tenir la distance. Je sens mon sexe rouler sous ma peau pendant la pénétration, je sens que je m'enfonce et je sais que je pourrais y rester longtemps. Je sens le plaisir monter, de plus en plus, et je sais que ça va être bon... Et quand j'atteins le point de non retour, tous mes muscles se contractent comme si je recevais une décharge électrique et le sperme sort par saccade et à chaque giclée ça me fait ce shoot de jouissance... »

Il avait fermé les yeux, terriblement désirable, j'avais envie de lui faire ressentir tout ça ! Ma séance de masturbation ne pourrait jamais attendre ce soir, dès la fin de l'atelier j'allais devoir évacuer ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir être avec mon professeur.

« Mais juste avant l'éjaculation, vraiment juste avant... » insista Alice.

« Une montée en flèche du plaisir... il y a aussi l'excitation à l'idée de jouir, tout simplement. »

« Edward ! » cria notre camarade, sans doute frustrée de ne pas en savoir plus.

« Ça me donne des frissons dans tout le corps, je commence à... grogner et à ce moment là j'ai envie de faire hurler ma partenaire et de me perdre en elle. »

« Et pendant l'éjaculation? »

« A chaque giclée, c'est un spasme de plaisir intense, violent, puis ça se calme, je suis comme soulagé, anesthésié, enivré et juste heureux. »

Ma culotte était ruinée, je n'oserais jamais la donner à laver dans l'état dans lequel elle était... Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir.

« C'est différent si on te suce ? » lâcha Cynthia.

« Oui Edward, si **ON** te suce ? Toutes... » insista la professionnelle des questions indécentes... Alice.

Edward se mit à rougir, c'était léger d'abord, il se détendit un instant car les filles riaient mais quand il me vit, il s'empourpra définitivement. Oui, le coup de la lèvre entre mes dents semblait bel et bien le faire réagir... Et dire que je faisais ça à longueur de temps, je me demandais combien d'érections j'avais pu provoquer sans le savoir.

« Bravo Alice ! s'enthousiasma Kate. Réponds Edward, elles ont besoin de savoir tout cela aussi. »

« Et bien la fellation n'est pas vraiment comparable à une pénétration, c'est plus une caresse et une torture pour moi parce que je n'ai plus le contrôle mais c'est incroyablement bon. »

Ma langue sortit de ma bouche et lécha ma lèvre supérieure... pourquoi devions-nous avoir tant de détails ?! J'allais mourir d'une combustion spontanée moi !

« Bella ? » m'interpella Tanya.

_Allez, lance-toi Bella..._ m'encourageai-je. Je plantai mon regard dans celui, amusé, de mon professeur. Il ne me croyait pas capable d'être directe surement.

« Quelle technique doit employer une femme pour te faire monter au septième ciel ? » lâchai-je avant d'être applaudie par Kate, Irina, Alice, Jane et Cynthia.

« Je ne pense pas être très différent des autres, j'ai besoin de savoir que je suis le seul dans ses pensées, le seul qu'elle désire, le seul qu'elle veuille satisfaire, le seul avec qui elle accepte de laisser aller. J'aime qu'elle me dise tout cela aussi, qu'elle me parle sans tabou, sans retenue. Je ne cherche pas une femme fatale avec des portes-jarretelles et des bas... »

Et moi qui en portais pour la première fois...

« Eh ! Bella en porte pour la première fois aujourd'hui ! » me vendit le démon minuscule.

« Ok, les autres questions devront attendre les prochains cours. » me sauva Tanya.

Ma guide me prit en aparté un instant et me félicita pour ma participation de plus en plus active. Elle me complimenta sur ma tenue et me fis lever un peu ma jupe pour lui prouver que je portais bien l'ensemble le plus sophistiqué de ce que l'on m'avait prêté.

« Ça te va très bien... tu ne trouves pas Edward ? »

Je levai la tête et il était là, interdit, la bouche ouverte, les yeux luisants braqués sur mes jambes.

« Comme quoi, ça te plait aussi... » railla Tanya.

Elle me fit sortir de la pièce et ne dit plus rien. J'avais envie de lui crier dessus, clairement elle avait voulu me compromettre et peut-être aussi piéger Edward, mais pourquoi ?

Je rejoignis sur le champ ma chambre, tentée de ne pas aller au cours de yoga, mais puisqu'il était dispensé par Irina, j'arriverais sans doute à me calmer. Je me changeai et rejoignis les autres stagiaires à la salle de sport. Pendant une heure, je fis du vélo, ça me vida la tête mais je bouillonnais encore. Effectivement le cours de yoga me fit le plus grand bien, après la séance, j'oubliais Tanya et gardais précieusement pour moi tous les regards que le professeur m'avait lancé.

Après une douche et plus du tout l'envie de me donner du plaisir, j'allais rejoindre mes amies pour aider Rosalie même si elle avait la situation sous contrôle. Pas stressée, elle avait une vraie assurance, elle savait ce qui lui allait, ce qu'elle devait mettre en valeur en fonction de la situation. Elle choisit un pantalon noir avec une bande de satin noir de chaque côté, un peu comme les smokings, en haut elle revêtit un chemisier léger couleur champagne, le décolleté était profond mais étroit, elle était vraiment sexy. Elle porta une paire d'escarpins hauts noirs. Elle céda à Alice qui la coiffa mais exigea d'avoir les cheveux lâchés. Elle n'avait pas mis plus d'une demi-heure à se préparer, Alice en était verte de jalousie.

« Tu es tellement belle... » lui dit Jane, admirative comme nous toutes.

« Merci. Oh et Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux bien que je flirte avec lui ? C'est pour apprendre ! »

Elle rigola à mes dépends, toutes l'imitèrent et je me contentai de sourire.

« Bien sûr, Rosalie. »

« A demain les filles ! »

Je demandai à dîner dans ma chambre, prétextant une migraine, et m'endormis satisfaite et frustrée à la fois. Je fus réveillée un peu brusquement par Rosalie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » m'inquiétai-je devant son expression fermée.

« Il était bizarre ce soir... »

« Et alors ? »

« J'étais en avance et j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Tanya. »

Je me rallongeai en soupirant... J'étais découverte ! Ils savaient que j'étais journaliste...

« Elles ont décidé de te récompenser pour le défi... tu vas déjeuner seule avec lui demain. » m'annonça-t-elle et un instant, j'eus envie de crier. De joie, de panique, de désespoir, d'impatience...

« Quoi ?! » lui demandai-je pour juste m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas.

« Oui ! C'est génial ! »

Elle m'avait faite mariner, j'avais cru qu'il avait été renvoyé ou pire... Mais non... demain... Ah !

« Bref, je me suis dit que pour t'éviter une syncope, je ferais mieux de te prévenir. Porte une jupe demain, je t'en supplie ! Tu sais quoi ? Je viendrai demain matin t'aider, tu étais très belle aujourd'hui mais avec un peu plus de... »

« Ok ! Rosalie ! Mais... Je... je ne vais pas y arriver ! »

« Mais si, allez, bonne nuit ! A demain ! »

Comment m'endormir ? C'était pire qu'une veille d'examens !

* * *

_Voilà qu'on évoque Jacob, et sachez il n'a pas de rôle dans cette fic..._

_Et c'est donc Bella qui a gagné le pari ! Par deux fois, une pro !_

_Euh... qui a serré les cuisses en lisant ce chapitre ? LOL ! On en a appris un peu plus sur ce cher professeur..._

_Alors voilà un petit cadeau que j'ai décidé à la dernière minute. Pour celles qui avaient hâte d'avoir le premier rendez-vous entre Bella et Edward, vous n'aurez plus à beaucoup attendre ! Merci qui ?_


	9. Mardi 8 mai - 6ème journée

_Merci pour vos reviews, mises en favori et en suivi, cette fic m'apporte beaucoup de satisfaction même si je n'en suis qu'au début. J'espère que ce chapitre, encore plus long que les autres, contentera les lectrices impatientes, notamment pour ce qu'il va se passer lors du déjeuner...;-)_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :  
Souzierr : merci pour ta review et sache que je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions sinon je révèlerai l'intrigue... ;-) mais tu dois quand même avoir trouvé seule la réponse à une question …_

_Sandry : merci, je suis ravie de pouvoir t'apprendre des petits trucs;-) en ce qui concerne la discrétion d'Edward et Bella, en fait ça n'intéresse pas plus que ça les autres... pour le moment !_

_la voyeuse : merci, je suis flattée d'avoir donc reçu une review de ta part ! Vraiment ! Alors tu continues le stage avec nous pour en apprendre plus ? ;-)_

_diablotin : tu avais vu juste pour Bella mais c'est vrai qu'Alice aurait pu le faire rougir_

_titboopy : merci pour ta review, toi aussi tu avais vu juste_

_MissLine : wow merci beaucoup, ça me touche que tu lises mes autres fics également, moi j'ai le sourire aux lèvres en lisant ces merveilleuses reviews !_

_Biigzby : merci ! Je continue !_

_Sonia : merci à toi, la suite arrive ;-)_

* * *

**JOUR 6 - Mardi 8 mai**

**Thème matinée : L'art de séduire**

**Thème après-midi : Pratique de la séduction, en groupe**

**Soirée avec Edward : Cynthia**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée commença et j'étais affreuse. J'avais tourné dans mon lit pendant des heures, ce fut un épisode de « Law and Order » qui avait réussi à me rendormir vers trois heures du matin.

Si Rosalie avait bien entendu, je déjeunerais avec Edward aujourd'hui, seule... Je n'étais pas prête ! Je n'avais pas encore pensé à mon rendez-vous avec lui, c'était d'avance trop de stress. J'aurais peut-être préféré que ma camarde ne me dise rien, j'aurais été alors surprise et anxieuse mais sans cernes ni teint blafard !

Rosalie arriva peu après et comprit qu'effectivement, elle avait sans doute mal jugé sa décision.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver seule ! »

« N'y pense même pas ! » grondai-je.

« Elle est indispensable, si tu veux être ne serait-ce que présentable. »

« Non... » gémis-je, déjà vaincue.

« Je ne lui dirais rien. »

Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec Alice qui poussa un petit cri en me voyant.

« Wow ! Bella ! Dimanche matin tu n'étais pas terrible mais alors là ! Ma pauvre ! »

« La ferme Alice ! »

« Elle a ses règles ? » glissa le petit démon à Rosalie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais repris forme humaine, selon mes amies. Elles choisirent une jupe évasée gris clair et un chemisier noir, des escarpins noirs, et elles me firent un brushing. Le maquillage fut en apparence léger mais elles durent mettre du fond de teint sur mon visage et mon cou pour que je n'ai plus l'air d'un cadavre, selon Alice.

« Pas de porte-jarretelles aujourd'hui ? » me demanda Rosalie avec moquerie.

« Non. »

« Je vois. »

Elle me lança son clin d'oeil, celui qui voulait dire 'je sais et tu as raison'...

« C'est dingue ! Toutes tes fringues sont pour une secrétaire sexy ! » s'exclama Alice.

« Quoi ? » tiquai-je.

« Regarde Rose ! Elle a des jupes et des robes, tout est très joli mais y pas de couleurs voyantes, on dirait la garde robe de ma mère. »

« Moi j'aime. » protestai-je.

« Ah bon ? Et tes jeans ? Tes grands tshirts ? Tes converses ? Oubliés ? »

« Non mais... c'est mieux pour le stage d'utiliser les vêtements prêtés, non ? »

« Ils ne sont pas prêtés Bella, ils sont à toi ! » m'apprit Alice.

« Oh... »

Vu le prix du stage...

« Jure-moi que tu porteras ma robe jeudi soir... Celle qu'on t'a faite essayer, celle que tu as admis qu'elle t'allait bien ! »

« Oui ! Alice, arrête avec cette moue, on dirait un cocker ! »

« C'est mon arme absolue. Bon on descend ? »

Je fus telle un automate ensuite, je mangeais par habitude, je parlais par habitude, je marchais par habitude. Je sortis de ma transe en voyant le professeur, déjà installé à son bureau. Irina discutait avec lui tranquillement, Edward, lui, paraissait tendu. Quand il nous vit entrer, il cessa de parler et nous dit bonjour. Une fois la séance photos terminée, Irina demanda notre attention.

« Les filles, demain nous ferons une séance photo après le cours de danse et en maillot ! Bon cours. »

Le guide quitta notre classe et Edward prit sa posture habituelle, face à nous, debout contre son bureau.

« Le sujet du jour : l'art de la séduction. Vaste sujet... Nous allons commencer par un peu de science et d'anthropologie. Ensuite nous ferons le point de vos expériences en la matière et commencerons à parler de ce qu'il faut et ne faut pas faire. Cet après-midi, vous travaillerez sur une technique individuelle. Cynthia, tu es la seule à être déjà mariée mais je pense que cette journée pourra tout de même t'apprendre quelques trucs. »

« Oh mais j'ai bien l'intention de séduire encore... dès ce soir d'ailleurs ! »

Elle lança un baiser à Edward qui lui sourit.

« En effet, nous avons rendez-vous... » ajouta-t-il, en entrant dans son jeu.

Ils étaient drôles mais j'étais tout de même jalouse de Cynthia puis je me souvins que j'allais aussi avoir un tête-à-tête aujourd'hui... Le stress revint au galop ! Edward était resté à son bureau, il commença le cours et quand nos regards se rencontraient, il ne se détournait pas mais ne s'attardait pas non plus. J'étais son élève, il était mon professeur... je me le répétais encore et encore.

« Séduction vient du latin seducere signifiant " amener à l'écart pour obtenir des faveurs ". L'objectif de la séduction est d'attirer l'attention d'une personne par tous les moyens possibles afin d'en prendre le contrôle émotionnel et s'assurer ainsi une source de plaisir. Les étapes et les rituels de séduction sont universels, à quelques nuances près. On les retrouve autant dans le monde végétal, animal ainsi qu'humain, et ils sont beaucoup plus semblables qu'on pourrait le croire. Par exemple, dans toutes les espèces, c'est la femelle qui est le sujet de la séduction et le mâle, l'objet de la séduction. Le chasseur n'est pas nécessairement celui que l'on imagine. »

« J'en ai toujours eu conscience ! » se vanta Alice, c'était de l'auto-dérision et elle nous fit rire.

Edward continua, sa voix m'ensorcelait, comme à chaque cours, je buvais ses paroles.

« Pourquoi se séduit-on ? Pourquoi essayons-nous de maintenir l'amour tout au long de notre relation ? La réponse est banale, mais évidente : pour assurer la survie de l'espèce humaine. Les hommes et les femmes doivent se plaire pour arriver à faire l'amour. Le couple doit se stabiliser pour créer les meilleures conditions pour éduquer sa progéniture. Ça va vous paraître un peu fou peut-être, mais en matière de séduction, nous ne décidons pas de tout. Trois types d'hormones interviennent dans le processus amoureux : 1. Les phéromones produites par les glandes apocrines donnent une empreinte olfactive personnelle unique et possèdent le don d'attirer certaines personnes et d'en éloigner d'autres. L'amour n'est peut-être au fond qu'une question d'odorat. Au moment de l'ovulation, votre odorat, mesdemoiselles, est multiplié par dix et vous êtes cent fois plus sensibles que l'homme à l'exaltolide, un composé rappelant le musc sexuel masculin. Les odeurs ont le pouvoir de déclencher des sensations érotiques intenses. »

Edward tenait ses notes dans ses mains, je pouvais ainsi le dévisager encore plus sans risquer qu'il ne le remarque. Son odeur m'avait séduite, aucun doute là-dessus mais je restais sceptique quant à cette idée que nous ne pouvions pas tomber amoureux ou être séduit que sous certaines conditions physiologiques. Qu'en était-il de la magie du coup de foudre, des papillons dans le ventre, des émois et des larmes ?

« 2. La phényléthylamine est une substance chimique cérébrale qui déclenche des sensations d'allégresse, d'exultation et d'euphorie. Le coup de foudre est l'état d'un cerveau submergé d'amphétamines naturelles : nous sommes en amour avec les sensations que nous éprouvons devant l'image que nous nous faisons de l'être aimé... 3. Les endomorphines transforment la passion en attachement : les amoureux peuvent parler, manger et dormir en paix. Le baiser a aussi un rôle important : l'échange des salives initierait une exploration du système immunitaire favorisant l'attrait de partenaires génétiquement différents... Bella ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu comprends ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu n'es pas d'accord. » comprit-il, me décochant ensuite un sourire malicieux.

« Je trouve ça... triste. On ne cherche qu'à se reproduire ? »

« Tout ce que je viens de vous dire sont plus des pistes probables mais on ne peut pas réduire la séduction à ça. La survie de l'espèce est la motivation suprême de chaque être vivant. Pourtant il est possible de se détacher de ce besoin primaire, regarde Alice ! »

« Eh ! » protesta la dite séductrice qui n'avait en effet pas eu pour but de se reproduire.

« Désolé Alice, c'était un peu facile. C'est vrai que tout ce que je viens de vous réciter paraît fade, comme si nous n'avions pas notre libre arbitre. Vous savez maintenant comment fonctionnent vos émotions, c'est du domaine de l'inné, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. »

« Mais pourquoi je suis tombée sur des hommes qui n'étaient pas pour moi ? » demanda Alice.

« Tu as vraiment séduit Alice ? »

« Comment ça ? … Oui ! …. Enfin je crois... »

« Ou bien as-tu accepté ? » insista Edward.

« Euh... bah ça se fait comme ça, les hommes sont attirés par moi et si ils me plaisent, je... oh ! »

« Alice a une révélation ! » railla Rosalie.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'y arrives pas avec Jasper ! » lui dit pleine d'espoir Cynthia.

« Ou peut-être simplement que quoiqu'elle fasse elle n'est pas faite pour lui. » tacla Jane, récoltant un regard meurtrier d'Alice.

« On aura du temps plus tard pour analyser vos expériences, je continue. Alors ce qui va suivre va vous paraître sexiste et ringard, j'ai déjà eu une menace de procès à cause de ce cours, mais je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis pas celui qui a établi ces conclusions, ok ? »

« Oui monsieur le professeur. » dirent-elles et Jane m'envoya une boulette de papier.

« Allez ! » me souffla-t-elle.

Je me souvins vaguement qu'elles avaient décidé de taquiner le professeur ainsi aussi souvent qu'elles le pourraient.

« Il y a quelques étapes dans la séduction, il faut tout d'abord attirer l'attention de la personne que l'on veut séduire. Partout, les femmes vont mettre en valeur leurs charmes physiques, les hommes, leur puissance et leurs richesses ; les deux le font de façon plus ou moins ostensible, dépendant des normes culturelles. Les hommes paradent, les femmes provoquent. Les hommes recherchent la fertilité, les femmes, la sécurité. Vient un moment où les regards se croisent. Si le regard intrusif de l'homme rencontre le regard réceptif d'une femme, se produit alors une étincelle. Les pupilles se dilatent et commence un jeu de regards qui se cherchent et se fuient. Si la femme sourit, si elle fait virevolter sa chevelure, l'homme a la permission d'avancer, sinon ses chances sont minces. Le regard est l'instrument de séduction le plus efficace de l'être humain. L'échange de regards possède un effet instantané : il provoque l'attirance ou la répulsion. Le point de séduction qu'on retrouve partout est le regard, c'est l'ultime outil de séduction. Le charme, la voix, les idées et les opinions ont bien sûr elles aussi leur importance. »

« Et pour les aveugles ? » questionna Jane.

Edward ne répondit pas mais alla lui pincer la joue. Elle soupira et lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas une gamine.

« Pour certaines femmes, l'attirance physique se résume uniquement à l'attraction que l'on peut ressentir envers un physique agréable. Pour d'autres l'attirance physique relève davantage de l'attraction sexuelle que de la beauté physique. On peut être attiré physiquement par quelqu'un qu'on ne trouve pas forcément très beau. D'ailleurs, il arrive souvent que l'on soit attiré par quelqu'un sans savoir pourquoi. En fonction des époques et des cultures, les critères physiques changent, on est influencé par la société dans laquelle nous vivons. »

Edward s'empara d'un autre feuillet, je me demandais si c'était normal de détailler chacun de ses gestes... Puis je me dis qu'il avait forcément compris que j'étais attirée par lui. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte mais peut-être bien que je bougeais mes cheveux et que mes regards étaient plus éloquents que je ne le voulais.

« Maintenant, parlons de l'attirance d'un point de vue psychologie. Trois critères majeurs expliquent l'attirance. Il y a le mystère, on a envie d'aller vers quelqu'un de mystérieux, on a envie de le connaître, savoir qui il est, bref de découvrir ce mystère. Il y a l'admiration, pour plusieurs raisons qui nous sont propres. Et enfin, il y a le sentiment, l'illusion de se sentir beau ou belle avec la personne, c'est une recherche narcissique. »

« C'est clair que Jazzy a tout ça, il est mystérieux, il a énormément de talent et je sais qu'on ferait un très beau couple ! »

Je pouffai malgré moi quand Alice appela Jasper 'Jazzy', elle se retourna et me menaça avec ses yeux, je me souvenais parfaitement de ce qu'elle m'avait faite subir deux jours plus tôt aussi je glissai un « pardon » tout bas et elle se calma.

« Les critères physiques sont influencés par notre culture. Le physique est important mais pas suffisant pour attirer. Souvent on est attiré par quelqu'un si il nous rappelle une personne que l'on a connu, aimé ou qui nous a aimé dans nos plus jeunes années. D'ailleurs, on est tous très marqués par nos parents, vous pouvez alors être attirées par quelqu'un qui ressemble à votre père ou qui au contraire, n'a rien de votre père. Vous comprenez ? »

« Oui monsieur le professeur ! »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et continua sans faire de commentaires.

« Tout ça se passe dans votre inconscient. Autre point sur lequel, mesdemoiselles vous n'aurez pas la possibilité de tricher, il s'agit des émotions. On est tous attiré par le même profil de personne, pas un profil physique même si c'est parfois le cas. Il s'agit de personnes qui éveillent en nous une émotion rassurante. Si on est sensible à l'écoute, c'est ce qu'on va rechercher chez l'autre, par exemple. »

« C'est si évident ! » commenta Alice

« Lors d'un tête à tête se développent des comportements en miroir ou en écho : je bois, elle boit ; je me penche vers elle, elle se penche vers moi ; je lui prends la main, elle l'enserre ; je l'invite à dîner, elle accepte. L'homme a alors l'impression de mener le bal, car c'est lui qui, généralement, va chercher le premier baiser, qui exécute la première caresse, qui fait les premières invitations intimes. Ce qui excite le plus la femme, c'est d'observer tout ce que l'homme est prêt à faire pour elle, surtout s'il fait exactement ce qu'elle veut et au moment où elle le désire, malgré les embûches qu'elle peut, volontairement ou inconsciemment, semer. Ce rituel constitue ce que Desmond Morris appelle la danse de l'amour, laquelle vise la synchronisation parfaite des corps et des âmes. Vous savez que ce processus de séduction a donné des résultats lorsque vous 'tombez' amoureux.»

Edward commença à lâcher ses notes et surprit mon regard sur lui, nous le regardions toutes d'ailleurs. Mon ventre fut envahi de ces fameux papillons, les yeux du professeur se fermèrent alors et retournèrent à sa feuille, sans pour autant la lire.

« Pourquoi tomber ? Parce que c'est réellement ce qui se produit : vous perdez le contrôle de vous-même. La personne que vous aimez obsède vos pensées ; vous ne vivez que pour les moments où vous vous retrouverez dans ses bras. Vous minimisez ses défauts et faiblesses : votre âme soeur ne peut être que parfaite. Vous vivez d'espoir qu'enfin vous serez heureux, mais vous êtes aussi anxieux car vous n'êtes pas encore assuré de sa conquête. Vous enchaînez les tour de montagnes russes ; vous êtes comme en plein trip' lorsqu'elle est présente et vous vous sentez complètement vide sans elle... »

« Wow... » souffla Jane.

« Faisons une pause, mesdemoiselles. »

Nous nous levâmes, aujourd'hui Edward sortit avec nous de la classe mais nous laissa dans le jardin. Les filles discutèrent de leur profil d'homme, Alice argua qu'il était certain que Jazz ait été fait pour elle, tout concordait et elle monopolisa presque tout le temps de la pause en nous le prouvant. J'avais attendu en vain qu'Edward me parle du déjeuner et en retournant à la classe, je pris Rosalie en aparté.

« Tu es certaine que c'est aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas. » me répondit-elle, exaspérée par mon manque de confiance.

Le cours reprit et Edward ne m'avait toujours rien dit.

« Ok, on va commencer par toi Cynthia, fais nous un petit résumé de tes conquêtes. »

Notre camarade se dandina sur sa chaise, comme si elle était gênée et le professeur insista.

« Il y a trois garçons du lycée, ce sont eux qui sont venus à moi. »

« Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Non, enfin j'étais jolie mais assez timide... tiens j'étais comme Bella ! »

Je sursautai en entendant mon nom et la comparaison.

« Explique-toi. » l'encouragea Edward.

« Le nez dans les bouquins, jolie mais mal fagotée, pas la plus populaire parce que trop réservée. Mais j'avais des amis fidèles, une bande sympa. J'ai accepté par curiosité de sortir avec deux garçons de mon groupe. Après cette première expérience amoureuse, je suis devenue populaire et je me suis arrangée. J'ai appris plus tard que le type avait prétendu avoir couché avec moi et donc les autres garçons m'ont... courtisée. »

« Et toi Bella ? » enchaîna Alice.

La traitresse... le démon... Je ne voulais pas répondre et le professeur me sauva.

« Finissons avec Cynthia mais ensuite nous te demanderons Bella. »

Je hochai la tête, au moins j'étais prévenue, je pouvais me préparer à me ridiculiser.

« Ça n'a rien donné, j'ai même regretté, j'ai perdu ma virginité avec l'un deux. Quand je suis arrivée à la fac, j'ai rencontré mon professeur d'histoire de l'art et j'ai eu le coup de foudre. »

« Pourrais-tu expliquer pourquoi tu as été attirée en t'inspirant des critères que nous avons listé ? » lui demanda le professeur.

« Il me plaisait physiquement mais pas que, effectivement. Il avait cette aura de mystère sans doute parce qu'il était le professeur, il était censé être hors d'atteinte. Il nous faisait cours avec passion, j'étais admirative de lui, de sa culture. Il est très différent de mon père même si avec le temps je retrouve quelques ressemblances. »

« Merci, tu as bien résumé. Maintenant je voudrais savoir comment tu l'as séduit ? Est-ce toi qui a fait le premier pas ? »

« Oui, et on en rigole encore maintenant. Nos enfants adorent la version censurée. »

Les filles sifflèrent et Edward lui sourit avec fierté.

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« Ça m'a pris du temps, trois mois de regards appuyés, de questions après le cours, de « je ne fais pas exprès de te toucher le bras », de « oups j'ai fait tomber mon crayon » et de « je me penche pour mieux voir, même si je porte un haut décolleté ». Il a été long à la détente, d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais tellement de sentiments pour lui déjà que j'ai persévéré. Et puis un vendredi après-midi, j'ai décidé de passer à l'action, je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Je savais qu'il risquait gros mais sur le coup, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je suis encore restée après le cours, hélas je n'étais pas la seule à craquer pour lui, mais je savais que le vendredi, j'étais dans sa dernière classe. J'ai attendu que les pintades lui fassent leur numéro d'écervelées qui voulaient un conseil en sortie ou en lecture. Quand enfin, je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui, je me suis plantée devant son bureau sans rien dire. Il m'a regardé, je veux dire vraiment regardée. C'était magique. Et puis on s'est sourit et il m'a demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour moi. J'ai répondu « M'aimer », je l'ai attrapé par le col de sa chemise et je l'ai tiré vers moi. On s'est embrassé... et c'est là où s'arrête la version censurée ! »

Elle récolta quelques applaudissements bien mérités, j'étais amusée par cette histoire et me remémorai mes profs en fac, aucun ne m'avait attirée.

« La suite ! » la supplia Jane.

« Toi tu veux séduire aussi un de tes profs à l'université ! »

« Non... » répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jane n'avait jamais caché sa grande curiosité pour le sexe, malgré tout j'étais aussi étonnée par son envie d'en savoir plus.

« On l'a fait sur le bureau, c'était génial ! Après ça, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait remarquée mais avait cru que je n'étais qu'une parmi tant d'autres et que je lui faisais du charme pour avoir des bonnes notes. Mon audace lui a plu. »

« Eh bien... voilà un joli conte de fées. » se moqua gentiment le professeur.

« Ouais ! Bravo Cynthia ! » la félicita Alice.

« A toi Bella. »

Il était temps de me lancer, j'inspirai un grand coup et mes joues chauffèrent avant même que j'ouvre la bouche.

« Mon seul copain a été un ami d'enfance, je pense que c'est le fait d'être amis et de devenir ados qui nous a rendu curieux, on est sorti ensemble quelques semaines. Ça n'a pas marché, on est resté ami après. Ensuite il y a eu ce garçon à la fac. Plusieurs fois il m'avait invitée à dîner, à aller au ciné mais je n'avais pas le temps et pas franchement l'envie. Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser quand je fêtais mon diplôme et j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui. » racontai-je mal à l'aise non pas de me dévoiler mais d'avoir si peu à partager.

« Et selon toi, qu'est-ce qui a attiré ces garçons ? »

« Jake me disait que j'étais cool et jolie. Mike me trouvait drôle, intelligente et belle. »

« Un peu réducteur. » murmura Edward.

« Mais tu t'es retrouvée dans mon portrait ? » me questionna Cynthia.

« Oui. »

« Alors... »

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil puis pointa le professeur et ne s'en cacha pas. Edward rougit ! Juste un peu mais il rougit ! J'eus du mal à y croire. La ressemblance de nos situations entre Cynthia et moi ne m'échappait pas mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir oser faire la même scène à notre professeur.

« On va garder Alice pour la fin, histoire d'avoir du temps pour les autres, plaisanta le professeur. Esmé ? »

« J'ai grandi dans un milieu assez privilégié, je n'ai fréquenté que des filles car j'étais dans des écoles privées et non mixtes. A dix-huit ans mes parents m'ont fiancée et j'étais conditionnée pour en être heureuse. Au début de mon mariage, mon ex me disait que j'avais bien été éduquée, il aimait ma cuisine et exigeait que je sois toujours apprêtée. J'ai fait ce qu'il attendait de moi. Mais je ne... enfin ça a changé après qu'il ait compris que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant. »

« Je vois. Alors dis-nous plutôt ce qui t'attire chez cet homme pour lequel tu es venue. »

« Carlisle... je l'admire de s'être engagé auprès d'une ONG, il a vraiment donné de sa personne. Il est altruiste, bon, gentil avec tout le monde, magnifique et a beaucoup d'humour. Il est revenu pour son père qui est tombé malade, qui va mieux maintenant, et il a décidé de rester ici... Il m'a déjà fait quelques compliments mais c'est un peu bateau. »

« Dis-nous. »

« J'ai organisé deux soirées de charité et il m'a félicitée, il m'a dit que c'était parfait. Aussi, il me trouve généreuse et à l'écoute des autres... on se voit peu hélas et encore plus rarement seuls. »

« Ok. Rosalie ? »

Elle hésita, puis inspira et nous raconta.

« J'ai eu le même genre d'éducation qu'Esmé, fiançailles jeunes, Royce était mon premier amour. »

« Parle-nous du mécanicien. »

« Je ne sais pas si... enfin si vraiment il est important. »

« Ne te voile pas la face. »

La première réaction de Rosalie fut d'être offusquée mais elle se calma très vite et céda.

« Bon d'accord... je suis attirée par lui mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, du moins je ne savais pas pourquoi mais pendant le cours j'ai réfléchi. Il s'occupe bien de ma voiture, c'est le meilleur et quand je parle avec lui, je me sens en sécurité et pas juste réduite à mon physique. »

« C'est essentiel pour toi de te sentir comprise, et en sécurité ? »

« Oui, très. »

« Merci Rosalie. Jane ? »

Jane parut encore plus mal à l'aise de parler d'elle.

« J'ai eu trois copains au lycée, j'étais populaire avec des parents stricts... d'où ma virginité toujours là... » elle rit nerveusement puis attendit.

« Continue, dis-nous comment tu as séduit et comment tu as été séduite. »

« Je suis le genre de filles qui ne sort qu'avec les stars du lycée parce que c'est comme ça, ils étaient tous dans l'équipe de football ou basketball. Je... je n'en suis pas fière mais j'étais pas sympa au lycée, pour me démarquer je devais être une peste. En fait je n'ai jamais craqué sur personne. Je me fais souvent draguée parce que je suis jolie mais dès qu'on apprend à me connaître... je crois que je fais fuir. »

Les derniers mots avaient été soufflés, on pouvait deviner une souffrance en elle.

« Tu es encore si jeune, tu dois apprendre qui tu es et ce que tu veux être surtout. » lui dit Edward qui s'était approché d'elle.

« Ouais... je suis en plein apprentissage, dans tous les domaines. »

« Tant mieux. Alice, je te préviens, il ne nous reste plus qu'un quart d'heure ! »

Elle croisa ses bras et fit la moue, vexée. On savait pourtant qu'elle savait se moquer d'elle-même alors pour entrer dans son jeu, nous la réclamâmes.

« Alice ! Alice ! Alice ! »

« Ok ! consentit-elle. Bon je ne vais pas vous faire la liste de mes conquêtes, ça serait trop long effectivement. Je suis séduite par l'assurance et il faut que je me sente admirée. Avec mon physique riquiqui, je ne suis pas souvent prise au sérieux, seuls ceux qui ont su voir en moi la femme que je suis, et pas une gamine, ont eu leur chance. »

« Parle nous de Jasper. »

« Je l'admire, je me sens bien avec lui, comme si il était capable de m'apaiser. Il est mon contraire en quelque sorte mais c'est ce qui fait que nous pourrions être si bien ensemble. »

Jamais encore elle n'avait eu ce regard brillant, ces mots, ce ton doux et paisible. Jasper savait faire des merveilles même à distance.

« Et tu as essayé quelle technique de séduction ? »

« Aucune, j'ai eu le coup de foudre et j'ai été directe ! » répondit-elle naturellement.

« Pourquoi ? Tu agis toujours ainsi ? » s'étonna Edward.

« Non, justement ! J'ai fait ça si longtemps, la drague, le premier baiser et la première baise, ensuite le surprendre et s'amuser... je ne veux pas jouer avec Jazz, je veux juste être moi-même et qu'il fasse pareil. »

Toutes nous fûmes émues par sa révélation, et personnellement, je l'avais réellement sous-estimée.

« Alors comment expliques-tu qu'il n'ait pas craqué pour toi ? »

« J'ai sans doute été trop directe... je me suis emballée... »

« Ok... Alice ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es sur la bonne voie ! » la félicita notre professeur

Notre amie sautilla sur place puis poussa quelques cris de joie. La fin du cours était enfin arrivée et je redoutais la suite.

« A demain, Cynthia je te vois ce soir et je te préviens, ne me fais pas le même coup qu'à ton mari ! »

Elle rit et prit le bras d'Alice et de Jane, Esmé et Rose les suivirent en rigolant et cette dernière me donna une tape sur les fesses. J'allais sortir, le nez baissé et la mine déconfite quand je sentis une main sur mon bras.

« Bella ? »

Je me retins de gémir, sa main sur moi était chaude et je ne rêvais que de la sentir sur le reste de mon corps...

« Oui ? »

« Acceptes-tu de déjeuner avec moi ? »

Il m'aurait demandé de sauter d'un pont, je l'aurais fait... mon dieu ce regard vert me rendait toute chose...

« Ok. »

« Merci... Le jardin te convient ? »

Je balbutiai 'oui', ses yeux sondèrent une minute les miens, comme parfois, et il paraissait frustré. Je marchais ensuite à ses côtés en silence, mes mains nouées, déjà perturbée par la présence d'Edward, enivrée par son odeur, stressée.

La table était en verre et ronde, nous ne serions pas séparés de plus d'un mètre. Le jardin était splendide, la pluie avait cessé et le soleil perçait ça et là les nuages. Par précaution, la table avait été dressée sous la pergola, nous étions isolés mais je repensais à la réflexion d'Alice au sujet des micros. Le professeur me tira une des chaises et attendit que je fus assise pour prendre place.

« Comment tu vas ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Bien. »

« Tu penses tenir tout le stage ? »

« Oui... bien sûr... pourquoi ? »

Si il commençait avec des questions de ce type, je n'allais pas apprécier notre tête-à-tête. Ne pouvions-nous pas être simplement nous ? J'avais conscience qu'il avait été forcé de passer du temps avec moi, au pire je m'étais attendu à de longs silences, au mieux une discussion amicale... mais il me parlait du stage. Je croisai mes jambes, mon corps réagissait déjà à notre proximité. Edward détailla mon corps quelques instants puis déglutit.

« Tu as fait des efforts je te le concède mais tu parais toujours en retrait. Je ne te connais pas vraiment, pourtant je me doute que tu es aussi réservée dans la vraie vie. »

« La vraie vie ? » relevai-je avec sarcasme.

« Oui. Ce stage est une parenthèse, pourquoi tu ne te lâches pas un peu plus ? »

Je pris le temps d'entamer mon plat, des légumes verts, du melon et du poulet... régime régime. Edward attendait une réponse, son impatience m'agaça. Pourquoi gâchait-il tout ?

« Et ça veut dire quoi ? Parler de sexe en permanence n'est pas suffisant ? » le taclai-je.

« Justement tu n'en parles pas, tu écoutes. »

« Je n'ai quasiment aucune expérience ! »

« Tu n'es pas là que pour apprendre à séduire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je pris une autre bouchée de brocoli, mes joues ne s'enflammèrent heureusement pas.

« Tu as le droit de garder tes secrets mais lors de notre rendez-vous, il te faudra t'ouvrir ou au moins faire semblant. » me dit-il durement.

Avais-je donc l'air d'une enfant ?

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester moi même ? » rouspétai-je.

Peut-être bien que je devenais un peu puérile...

« Me ferais-tu cet honneur ? Etre toi-même, sans retenue ? »

Il était de plus en plus tendu, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser de colère, il n'avait pas toucher à son repas, ses poings étaient fermés sur ses cuisses, ses mâchoires serrées.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, je suis là pour apprendre. »

Il n'apprécia pas ce rappel, il était mon professeur, je payais une fortune (enfin j'étais censée avoir payé) pour apprendre, pourquoi s'entêtait-il à vouloir me faire parler ?

« Je veux que tu te lâches, que tu oses, que tu parles, que tu dises ce que tu penses quand tu... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il était frustré, encore, et j'ignorais pourquoi.

« C'est donc si difficile d'oublier que je suis ton prof ? »

Il me torturait, c'était forcément intentionnel... j'avais tellement de mal à le voir que comme mon professeur, je devais me retenir de gémir son prénom quand je me masturbais et si je le faisais si régulièrement c'était à cause de lui ! Lui qui me bouleversait, lui qui me tourmentait, lui qui m'excitait, lui que je n'avais pas le droit de vouloir !

« Il vaut mieux que je te voie comme un professeur, non ? »

Il parut surpris par mon ton, j'avais été dure avec lui, si il avait un peu de psychologie, il devrait comprendre que j'avais attaqué pour me défendre.

« J'ai été choisi aussi pour mon physique, pour ma capacité d'adaptation, je peux correspondre à qui tu veux. » dit-il.

_Je voudrais que tu sois toi-même ! _pensai-je avec regret, car jamais il ne me laisserait le voir vraiment.

« Alice a voulu que je lui joue de la guitare et que je parle avec l'accent texan. » me raconta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, même si il ne s'amusait que des autres, au moins il avait perdu cette lueur froide dans son regard.

« Tu joues de la guitare ? »

« Un peu, elle en a rapportée une ici, tu le savais ? Dédicacée par son chanteur bien sur. »

Je ris avec lui, quand nous ne parlions pas à cœur ouvert, il m'était plus simple de baisser ma garde.

« Elle a disjoncté quand en fin de soirée je lui ai dis que je voulais la revoir. Elle m'a sauté dessus... »

Alice ...

« Rosalie a voulu que je sois un mécanicien, on a parlé voitures pendant des heures, enfin ça a été mon impression. Elle était en fait trop nerveuse pour parler d'elle, ça se comprend pour un premier rendez-vous surtout quand on sait déjà qu'on a une passion en commun. »

« Et Esmé ? »

« Elle a joué le jeu au début mais n'a pas voulu ensuite. On a parlé de cet homme qu'elle aime en secret, le médecin. »

« Oui, elle nous en a parlé. »

La pluie commença à tomber, fine et rafraichissante. Je regardais le jardin, avoir Edward si proche, tout à moi, enfin façon de parler, m'empêchais de réfléchir. Il valait mieux pour moi que je ne dise plus rien.

« Alors ? » me dit-il.

« Oui ? »

« Qui voudras-tu que je sois, Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » soufflai-je, tout bas. _Toi !_ hurlai-je en secret.

Il baissa son regard et s'adossa sur sa chaise, comme s'il était dépité.

« Tu n'as pas quelqu'un dehors ? »

« Non. »

« Bella, je dois jouer un rôle, tu le sais. Je dois correspondre à ton homme idéal. Dis-moi au moins ce que tu veux ! » s'emporta-t-il très vite, mais plus pour me faire réagir.

« Je n'ai pas d'homme idéal ! » m'écriai-je.

Il me scruta, ahuri. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, en fait depuis des années, j'étais vraiment en colère, et j'étais déçue et triste. La fatigue n'aidait pas, j'étais sur les nerfs.

« Tu as sûrement des préférences. » insista Edward.

« Je veux... »

Je ne pouvais pas me voir avec quelqu'un de malhonnête, de stupide ou mauvais, tout ce que je croyais comme basique fut balayé. Edward me faisait face, les bras croisés, son regard vert mystérieux plongé le mien. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que lui, même si il était mauvais, stupide ou malhonnête. Ça n'avait rien à avoir avec le physique, c'était une connexion que je pensais avoir avec lui et qui rendait caduque les quelques rêves que j'avais pu avoir. J'avais été dubitative quand il nous avait parlé des phénomènes physiques en nous, pourtant j'en avais la preuve, j'étais attirée par lui, c'était primaire.

Mon souffle devint erratique, je ne supportais plus d'être face à lui et étais incapable d'être sincère. Je me levai, sans aucune grâce probablement, et partis en courant dans le jardin. Je n'avais pas fait attention dimanche dernier en m'y promenant qu'il était aussi grand, luxurieux, propice au calme et à la solitude. Je m'arrêtai sous un saule pleureur, mes vêtements me collaient au corps, je tremblais, j'étais abattue. Je n'entendais rien d'autre que la pluie qui avait redoublé d'intensité, les branches tombantes et feuillues me coupaient du monde m'offrant la paix que je recherchais. Seule, j'étais enfin capable de me calmer et de ranger au fond de moi mes regrets et mes espoirs impossibles.

Je pleurais avec soulagement, mes larmes se mêlant aux gouttes qui dégringolaient de mes cheveux. C'était à cause de ma nuit agitée, ça n'avait rien à voir avec des yeux verts et un sourire charmeur. Non, je n'étais pas bouleversée, je n'avais pas avoué que je le désirais, je ne m'étais pas confiée, je ne m'étais pas trahie...

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai lentement, mon cœur reprit peu à peu son rythme normal, mon corps ne trembla bientôt plus du tout. Et toute ma concentration, tous mes efforts furent anéantis quand une main douce et chaude se posa sur ma joue. Mes yeux papillonnèrent, je le vis, son beau visage marqué par la tristesse.

« Je suis désolé Bella. »

Impossible de lui répondre, impossible de penser, impossible de bouger, je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'il laisse sa main sur moi.

« Je ferai comme tu voudras, je n'aurais pas du te mettre la pression. Pardonne-moi. »

Il s'approcha encore de moi, je me mordis la lèvre et comme souvent, par réaction ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. » me dit-il, implorant presque que je me livre.

« Non. »

Il fronça les sourcils et allait ôter sa main, aussi je mis la mienne dessus.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne sais pas être autrement que moi ici. » admis-je.

Il me sourit pour m'encourager à parler encore, je ne trouvais rien à dire. Il enleva tout de même sa main, mon corps se tendit vers lui, pour autant je n'avais pas le courage de le toucher.

« Alors dis-moi Bella, où aurais-je pu te rencontrer ? » me demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches, s'éloignant d'un pas encore.

« Je travaille beaucoup. »

« Un collègue ? »

« Non... »

« Et le weekend ? »

« Je vais souvent au Twilight Time... c'est une librairie qui fait aussi café. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? »

Il me gratifia de son sourire en coin, l'atmosphère me paraissait moins lourde même si j'avais toujours les nerfs en pelote.

« Alors... disons que tu avais le nez dans ton livre et que tu m'as percuté. Ça te paraît probable ? »

« Ça m'arrive souvent. » reconnus-je.

« Et j'aurais immédiatement craqué pour ton regard chocolat, j'aurais fait semblant d'avoir mal et t'aurais faite culpabiliser. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, encore, il déduisait bien, on m'avait déjà fait ce coup-là mais jamais je n'avais accepter l'invitation qui suivait. Pour lui pourtant, j'en étais certaine, j'aurais dit oui.

« Je t'aurais invitée à boire un café. Puis un autre, nous aurions commenté nos livres préférés pendant des heures. Tu aurais été si passionnée à défendre... « Roméo et Juliette » que tu n'aurais pas été timide. »

Je hochai la tête, muette; comment pouvait-il si bien me cerner ?

« Hélas la librairie allait fermer, alors je t'aurais invitée à dîner le lendemain car je n'aurais pas voulu passer une journée sans entendre ta voix ou admirer ton visage. »

Ma lèvre me faisait souffrir, je ne la relâchai pas car c'était le seul moyen pour ne pas gémir.

« Aurais-tu accepté ? »

Je hochai encore la tête, il se concentra puis soupira et avec ses doigts, il libéra ma lèvre et la caressa rien qu'une seconde.

« Alors je te vois demain soir, en fait après-demain soir... dommage. » réalisa-t-il.

« Oui à demain soir Edward. »

Il se baissa lentement, ses lèvres s'approchèrent de moi et se posèrent sur ma joue. Mes yeux se fermèrent tandis que mes frissons reprirent non plus à cause du froid et de la pluie, mais à cause du brasier qu'Edward avait éveillé en moi. Quand j'eus la force d'ouvrir les yeux, il n'était plus là.

En retournant à l'intérieur, je me retrouvai aussitôt face à Tanya. Elle me tendit une serviette de bain épaisse.

« Il reste vingt minutes avant le cours. Rejoins-nous dans la même salle qu'hier. »

Elle me laissa en plan, elle n'avait pas paru en colère ni même inquiète, juste polie. J'allai me changer et repoussai facilement les souvenirs de ce déjeuner. Je ne pouvais pas analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer, pas maintenant et peut-être valait-il mieux que j'oublie...

Je me rendis à l'atelier, juste vêtue d'une robe violet foncé et de bottes en cuir noirs. Mes cheveux allaient sécher ainsi, quoiqu'Alice en dise, elle me regarda dès mon entrée d'ailleurs et secoua la tête, défaitiste.

Les guides nous séparèrent et je suivis Tanya et Jane vers une table à l'écart.

« Nous allons faire cet atelier ensemble. Sachez qu'Edward nous a rapporté ce qu'il s'est dit en cours. Je vais vous parler encore de la séduction puis vous testerez sur moi une technique. Ok ? »

« Il a dit quoi Edward ? » demanda Jane.

« Le point sur ce que vous avez vécu, Jane ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me faire confiance ainsi qu'à Bella. On ne te juge pas. »

« Merci. »

« On commence les filles. S'il n'existe pas une méthode infaillible pour séduire, en revanche certaines petites astuces de drague ont déjà fait leurs preuves. Avant tout sachez que les hommes doivent être flattés, oui ! Si vous les draguez, ils se sentiront uniques et choisis, c'est important pour eux. La première méthode est la méthode 'old school', qui je pense correspondra à Bella. Si un homme vous plaît et si vous souhaitez faire plus ample connaissance, laissez-le venir à vous. La plupart d'entre eux n'apprécient pas que les femmes inversent les rôles. Bon, on sait que les hommes peuvent être un peu bêta et timides. Ils ont souvent peur de faire le premier pas, au risque de se prendre un râteau. Il faut donc parfois leur donner un petit coup de pouce, un signe d'encouragement : un sourire, un regard appuyé et surtout ne restez pas collée à vos copines : l'effet de groupe peut effrayer... D'ailleurs si vous êtes en groupe, quittez le et allez vers l'homme convoité, pour aller au bar ou aux toilettes, rien que de vous voir venir vers lui peut le motiver à venir vous parler. Vous pouvez aussi initier les regardes à ce moment là. »

Jane pouffa et nous expliqua que ça lui était souvent arrivée de faire comme ça avec sa bande de copines du lycée, et qu'effectivement ça marchait rarement.

« Faites parler votre corps, continua notre guide. On ne s'en rend pas forcément compte mais nos gestes, notre attitude veulent dire beaucoup et envoient quelques signaux inconscients à nos interlocuteurs. Il faut les utiliser pour attirer votre proie. Une technique existe : il faut procéder au fameux "eye contact", appliquez la règle du trois-deux : soutenez son regard en comptant jusqu'à trois, souriez, détournez les yeux, comptez jusqu'à deux puis jetez un coup d'œil en souriant toujours. Recommencez après avoir compté jusqu'à dix. S'il décroche, laissez tomber.. Un premier coup d'œil furtif, quelques minutes plus tard, on recommence mais on fait durer un peu plus longtemps et la dernière fois, on porte l'estocade finale en soutenant son regard... On ne peut pas être plus claire sans avoir ouvert la bouche. On ne croise pas les bras sur sa poitrine, signe de fermeture, mais on joue au jeu du miroir en adoptant subtilement les mêmes gestes que Monsieur, on se penche un peu en avant, c'est un signe d'ouverture, et lorsque le mâle nous raconte sa vie, on prend un air inspiré et passionné en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté en acquiesçant : les hommes adorent être écoutés... Bref, on fait une petite parade amoureuse. Bien sur il fait aussi parler, sinon il vous prendra pour une potiche. »

« Ça ne manque pas trop de naturel ? » lui demandai-je.

« C'est pour çà que tu dois t'entraîner. La méthode 'amazone'. C'est pour les femmes n'ont pas peur de faire le premier pas. On sait ce qu'on veut et on se donne les moyens de l'obtenir. Si vous avez bien cerné votre homme, avancez vers lui et sortez-lui le grand jeu. Vous engagez la conversation, vous souriez et vous n'hésitez pas à établir un contact physique : en lui touchant le bras, en prétextant la foule présente pour vous coller un peu à lui, en lui parlant dans le creux de l'oreille. Il y a le risque tout de même que certains hommes peuvent se sentir 'agressés' et avoir l'impression que leur virilité leur a été retirée si vous faites tout le travail. D'autres ne vous prendront que pour une allumeuse qui ne cherche qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. A vous de voir ce que vous voulez... »

« Ça dépend du contexte surement. » commentai-je.

« Continue, explique ce que tu entends pas la. »

« Si on est dans un bar avec une robe courte alors oui, c'est clair que l'homme peut penser avoir affaire à une allumeuse. Mais si c'est quelqu'un qu'on connait un peu, dans une situation assez banale, ça peut passer. »

« Oui tu as raison, c'est pourquoi on peut tester plusieurs méthodes. Ensuite... quelque chose de plus en plus commun, la cyber-drague. Un collègue, un ancien copain de classe retrouvé sur Facebook ou un inconnu sur la toile vous plaît ? Cachées derrière leur ordinateur, les plus timides d'entre nous peuvent flirter à volonté et sans risquer de piquer un fard. Il faut commencer soft, très soft. On essaie de trouver des sujets communs et neutres : voyages, cinéma, études, actualité, on crée ainsi une complicité intellectuelle. On passe à l'étape suivante en flattant un peu la bête : "cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant chaté avec quelqu'un…", "c'est agréable d'échanger avec quelqu'un qui est sur la même longueur d'ondes…" Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il soit le premier à vous proposer un rendez-vous. A vous de jouer pour la suite. Parc contre les déconvenues ne sont pas rares et n'ont rien de virtuel. L'ancien camarade de classe, ancien tombeur de la 5ème A, est devenu un petit gros chauve tout libidineux, celui qui prétendant ressembler à Jude Law n'a de commun avec l'acteur que la couleur des poils de nez... Mais au moins, vous vous serez entraînée à draguer. »

Tanya rit avec nous et Jane nous parla d'une cousine à elle qui avait accepté un rendez-vous avec un homme qui n'avait pas du tout le physique de sa photo.

« Ce qu'il compte, c'est de choisir la méthode qui vous correspond réellement au moment T. Comme tu l'as dit Bella, le contexte peut nous sembler plus propice à une méthode qu'à une autre. Il ne fait rien tenter quand vous n'êtes pas sûre de vous. Si vous manquez de confiance ou si vous doutez de votre choix, l'autre le sentira. Autre point, ne draguez jamais en étant saoule. Je vais même aller plus loin, ne parlez jamais à un homme en étant saoule, souvent on n'a plus de limites te ce que l'on dit parfois innocemment peut être mal interprété. Je sais que parfois, les couples surmontent ça mais franchement, ce genre de drague est minable, pareil, si votre proie est saoule, laissez tomber. Ça peut aussi déraper. »

Je me souvins du samedi soir où j'avais parlé à Edward en étant saoule, je me souvins de ce que je lui avais dit... et le fait qu'il était parti précipitamment. Je l'avais sans doute déçu.

« Les hommes aiment les femmes qui draguent mais il faut que votre approche reflète trois caractéristiques importantes à leurs yeux : votre assurance, votre indépendance et le défi que vous représentez. En pratique: ne donnez pas l'impression que votre approche n'est due qu'au hasard des circonstances. Chaque homme est unique et le manque d'authenticité d'un discours est facilement perçu par un interlocuteur attentif. Soyez sélective et évitez les approches « impersonnelles » qui feraient fuir un homme en lui donnant l'impression de ne pas être choisi. Attention à ne pas paraître trop dominatrice : celles dont l'approche trop directe, très sûre de soi et de son succès peut être mal perçue. Ne soyez jamais agressive ou vulgaire.»

Il ne fallait pas que je me décourage...

« Sachez que le contenu de la conversation n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais cherchez quand même un sujet qui puisse intéresser votre partenaire potentiel. Soyez observatrice et attentive, vous trouverez certainement. Le plus important est le ton de votre voix, car votre voix vous révèle. Elle ne révèle pas seulement vos intentions, elle signe aussi votre milieu, votre éducation, vos humeurs. Maintenant votre tenue pour « aller à la chasse » et aussi pour le premier rendez-vous. Sauf si c'est pour une occasion spécifique comme une soirée costumée ou la remise des oscars, il ne faut jamais en faire trop. Pour le séduire, inutile de paraître différente, votre différence est en vous et n'a pas besoin d'artifices. Autorisez-vous à être coquette si tel est votre cas et autorisez-vous la modestie vestimentaire si vous le préférez ou encore si votre garde robe le supporte mieux car pour séduire un homme et lui plaire, l'essentiel est de savoir s'habiller en fonction des circonstances en conservant votre féminité. La couleur de séduction par excellence est le noir. C'est un symbole de pouvoir, mais aussi d'élégance et de mystère. Par ailleurs, le noir est une couleur que l'on peut harmoniser avec toutes les autres couleurs. S'habiller avec un vêtement noir et un d'une autre couleur présente donc l'avantage de véhiculer deux messages en une seule tenue. La couleur blanche peut être une bonne solution à envisager car c'est une couleur lumineuse, symbole de paix mais aussi de pureté, qui a pour avantage de vous démarquer. Un vêtement blanc peut vous apporter un côté plein de vie et d'énergie qui vous rendra attirante. La couleur rouge symbolise l'amour, la haine, le sang, la passion mais également l'égocentrisme. Elle est parfaitement adaptée aux premiers rendez-vous car elle augmente l'adrénaline, la vôtre mais aussi celle de la personne que vous rencontrez. La couleur bleue quant à elle facilite les relations humaines et donne confiance en soi. Par ailleurs, elle stimule l'esprit et les émotions. Si vous portez des vêtements gris vous risquez de passer pour une personne mélancolique qui fait rejaillir sa tristesse. En définitive vous apparaîtrez comme une personne terne et peu séduisante. Si vous tenez à tout prix à porter du gris, privilégiez le gris foncé et associez-le à une autre couleur, ainsi vous pourrez redonner au gris sa symbolique de l'élégance et du luxe. Si vous souhaitez séduire la personne que vous rencontrez, vous devez à tout prix éviter de porter du vert. Cette couleur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit du vert clair, est convenable pour attirer la sympathie et l'amitié. Le vert traduit la passivité et ce n'est en aucun cas une couleur adaptée pour séduire. De la même manière, l'orange et le jaune qui sont deux teintes plutôt intenses traduisent des idées assez positives telles que la joie de vivre ou encore l'énergie. Cependant, si elles ne sont pas portées avec une couleur plus sobre, ces couleurs ne vous donneront pas beaucoup de chances de séduire votre partenaire qui vous verra juste comme une personne excentrique. »

Cela faisait beaucoup à retenir mais les explications étaient claires, j'allais retranscrire tout cela dans mon journal de bord dès la fin de l'atelier avant d'aller faire du sport.

« Et aujourd'hui je vous trouve toutes les deux parfaites pour aller draguer, nous dit avec fierté Tanya. Bella, tu m'impressionnes, je ne te pensais pas capable de te libérer de tes vêtements qui te cachaient. Tu as pris confiance en toi en si peu de temps. Jane, toi aussi tu t'es ouverte, ça se voit sur ton visage, tu es moins sur la défensive. »

« Merci. » murmurai-je, imitée par ma camarade.

« Bien... Une fois le poisson attrapé, il faut le garder. Voici quelques trucs mais je ne veux pas non plus minimiser l'importance de l'harmonie qui doit se faire naturellement. Mettez toujours l'accent sur ce que vous aimez de lui et non sur ce que vous n'aimez pas. Touchez-le et admirer ses " prouesses ". Provoquez-le physiquement. Accueillez son désir sexuel et dites-lui ce qui vous excite. Laissez-le vous faire ce qu'il désire, dans les limites du normal... Dites "Veux-tu " plutôt que " Peux-tu " pour ne pas mettre ses compétences en doute. Utilisez des formules d'affection du genre chéri, mon amour, mon trésor, ... Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Des questions ? »

Jane et moi n'en avions pas aussi Tanya nous expliqua comment nous allions nous entrainer à chacune des deux méthodes. J'entendis plusieurs fois Irina rabrouer Alice sur le volume de sa voix et le fait qu'elle sur-jouait.

Je réussis le test du regard, Tanya insista auprès de Jane qu'il lui fallait paraître un peu plus douce. J'eus plus de mal à trouver quoi répondre quand Tanya prétendit être intéressée par moi. Jane se révéla étonnamment timide mais notre guide mit cela sur le compte de son âge. Elle tenta à nouveau en parlant de choses plus anodines et ma camarde réussit.

« Jane et Bella, vous maitrisez la méthode 'old school', je vous propose de la tester lors de votre rendez-vous avec Edward. »

« Comment ça va se passer ? » demanda Jane, je la remerciai secrètement.

« Alice, Rose ou Esmé ne vous ont rien dit ? » s'étonna Tanya.

« Si mais... enfin je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. » répondit-elle.

« La soirée sera composée de deux parties, la première, la plus longue, sera consacrée à un vrai/faux rendez-vous. Dites à Edward qui vous voulez qu'il soit. Le premier rendez-vous doit être en tout point pareil à un rendez-vous, un vrai je veux dire. Après le dîner, Edward fait un point avec vous et met en place le scénario du deuxième rendez-vous. Rassurées ? »

« Oui. »

« Allez, on continue, il nous reste une demi-heure. »

J'eus du mal à séduire avec la méthode 'amazone' mais Tanya m'expliqua que cela était surement dû au fait que je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée dans cette situation. Il me faudrait expérimenter quelques tentatives dans la vraie vie pour avoir confiance en moi et oser.

Après la séance de sport, Kate nous donna un cours de pilates, j'avais beau tenter de me détendre et de reproduire les mouvements, je ne pensais qu'à Edward, à ses mains sur moi, à son baiser sur ma joue, à cette « autre » rencontre qu'il avait imaginé pour nous. Kate me reprit à l'ordre trois fois avant de me congédier sans méchanceté.

« Tu es dans la lune, tu risques de te faire mal si tu n'es pas concentrée. » m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je pris ma douche, utilisai le pommeau de douche pour soulager la tension sexuelle que je subissais, puis m'habillai simplement pour le dîner. Je retranscris ma journée dans mon journal de bord. Mon père était si inquiet de me savoir sur un bateau qu'il s'était décidé à m'envoyer un email, je lui répondis rapidement quand j'entendis mes camarades retourner à leurs chambres et quelqu'un taper à ma porte.

« Tu as un moment ? » me demanda mon guide.

« Euh... oui. »

Je lui tournai le dos et retournai fermer mon ordinateur portable. Tanya balaya ma chambre d'un œil critique.

« Tu es allée dans les chambres de tes amies ? »

« Non, enfin juste le soir pour aider celle qui a rendez-vous avec... Edward. »

« Vous avez toutes quelque peu transformé vos chambres, à votre image, c'est très révélateur. »

Je regardai autour de moi, tout me semblait normal, enfin aussi normal que possible dans ce décor de luxe.

« Je disais aux filles que demain matin, pendant la classe, une femme de ménage nettoiera les chambres. »

« Ok. »

« Tu peux avoir confiance. »

« Ok. »

« Bella... soupira-t-elle... Lâche-toi ! Tu es toujours réservée. »

« Pardon. »

« Ne t'excuse pas ! »

Elle rit et me prit la main pour me faire assoir avec elle sur mon lit.

« Je voulais savoir comment s'était passé ton déjeuner. »

« Bien, c'était très bon. »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ! J'avais peur qu'Edward ait des problèmes à cause de moi, même si je ne pouvais pas y croire, j'avais l'impression qu'il se comportait différemment avec moi.

« Tu dois faire confiance à Edward, il a été un peu bizarre mais on lui a parlé et ça devrait aller mieux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a été brusque avec toi, et clairement tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec lui. Donne-lui une chance et quand tu auras ton rendez-vous avec lui, j'espère que tu t'entraîneras avec sérieux, il fera un bon cobaye, crois-moi. »

« Ok, merci Tanya. »

Elle était vraiment sympa, toutes les trois l'étaient, je m'en voulais encore plus de les trahir.

Cynthia eut un mal de chien à choisir sa tenue, entre Alice et Esmé, qui avaient choisi des robes complètement différentes, notre amie ne sut pas quoi faire.

« Mais arrête, tu n'y connais rien ! Elle n'est pas une mémé ! » cria Alice à Esmé.

« C'est moi que tu traites de mémé ?! »

« P'tet bien ! »

Rosalie, Jane et moi dûmes intervenir pour les empêcher d'en venir aux mains et Cynthia les força à se réconcilier, ce qui ne fut pas difficile.

« Jane, choisis pour moi. » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu es la plus jeune. »

« Mais je... enfin je ne sais pas. »

« Ne prends pas de gants petite, dis-moi dans quoi j'aurais moins l'air ridicule. »

Toutes nous fûmes surprises et peinées que Cynthia se dévalorise, elle se retenait de pleurer et Esmé la prit dans ses bras.

« J'aime mon mari, vraiment, mais quelque part, je suis frustrée de ne plus avoir à séduire. » nous expliqua Cynthia.

« Eh ! Tu as de la chance, tu as rencontré le bon, tu t'es débrouillée pour l'avoir. Regarde-nous ! On est toutes à la ramasse avec les mecs ! » lui dit Alice.

« Merci... »

« Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller séduire ton prof ! » se réjouit Rose, qui me donna en même temps un coup de coude accidentel.

La soirée traina en longueur, je participais autant que je le pouvais, mais quand enfin ma tête reposa sur mon oreiller, je ne pus plus retenir mon sourire béat... il m'avait touchée, il avait parlé d'un 'nous'... Je savais que c'était factice, je savais que ça ne serait jamais vrai... sauf pendant nos rendez-vous. Les deux jours me séparant de notre soirée me parurent une éternité. J'avais tellement hâte ! Je pourrais être moi sans qu'il le sache. Je le séduirais en espérant qu'il craque aussi pour moi, et pas avec la méthode 'old school' qui me correspondrait selon Tanya. Non... j'allais utiliser la méthode 'amazone' puisque selon le scénario qu'Edward avait trouvé, nous avions déjà passé du temps ensemble et me connaissant, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder avec admiration. Oui la méthode 'amazone' pouvait marcher...

Quand je rentrerais seule chez moi, je souffrirais, à n'en pas douter, mais il me restait plus de deux semaines encore pour vivre cette illusion. J'avais déjà décidé de profiter du stage, je voulais aussi profiter de chaque opportunité pour admirer Edward, lui parler, le faire rougir, le toucher innocemment... je repensais à ce que Cynthia avait fait à son professeur... dieu comme j'aimerais en faire autant.

Je m'endormis en rêvant d'Edward me jurer un amour éternel tout en me faisant passionnément l'amour sur son bureau...

* * *

_Ça vous a plu ? Le déjeuner a été riche en émotions mais utile pour la suite, ainsi au rendez-vous, Bella sera peut-être moins stressée... peut-être !_

_J'espère que vous ne diaboliserez plus Tanya... c'est pas une méchante dans l'histoire !_

_Je ne suis pas experte et j'ai vraiment tenté de trouver des pistes sérieuses pour apprendre à séduire, mais ça reste une fic soyez indulgentes!_

_Merci d'avance pour vos futures reviews qui me touchent, me font sourire et souvent rire aussi._

_A bientôt !_


	10. Merc 9 mai - 7ème journée

_Merci à toutes ! Le chapitre a été long à venir, j'ai terminé quelques OS et la fic « Vacances Italiennes ». Mais je n'oublie pas « Le Stage » ! Comme j'aimerais ne faire qu'écrire, toute la journée... bref revenons à la réalité ! Ce chapitre est très long, la journée va être riche en découvertes et sensations pour Bella..._

_Réponses :_

_Pyrazelle : merci pour ta review, certes c'est frustrant de ne rien savoir d'Edward mais tu comprends quand même certaines de ses récations, non ?_

_Souzierr : merci à toi!_

* * *

**JOUR 7 Mercredi 9 mai**

**Thème matinée : l'art du baiser**

**Thème après-midi : Pratique du baiser, avec l'aide du professeur, en commun**

**Soirée avec Edward : Jane**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée débutait, je commençais vraiment à me plaire à cette routine. Était-ce dû au lit si confortable ou à un certain professeur capable de me rendre toute chose en une seconde ? Je ris seule, heureuse et impatiente. Je revêtis un de mes jeans, brut et usé un peu large au bas des jambes, mon jean fétiche, celui qui était comme une seconde peau. Je choisis dans mes nouveaux vêtements un débardeur noir et un blazer court gris foncé. Alice avait raison, je manquais de couleur dans mon armoire, pour autant je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'y changer quoique ce soit. Je mis mes escarpins noirs, je commençais à les apprécier et en sortant, je fis la moue en voyant mes converses... il était temps que ça change.

Je tombai sur Jane dans le couloir, elle tomba sur les fesses puis éclata de rire. Je me redressai, rouge de honte.

« Bonjour Bella ! »

« Désolée Jane. »

Je lui tendis les mains pour l'aider à se relever mais elle m'ignora. Sans comprendre, je la vis se mettre à genou devant moi puis ses mains se posèrent autour de ma cheville. Elle retroussa le bas de mon jean et fit un ourlet extérieur. Elle répéta l'opération sur l'autre cheville, puis se leva.

« T'es superbe ce matin ! Bien dormi ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne nous as pas raconté ton déjeuner d'hier au fait... Alice va te cuisinier ! » chanta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

L'inquisition m'attendait... je me demandais ce qu'elles avaient bien pu dire de mon absence la veille.

« Elle a raison ! »

Je sursautai en criant, Alice s'était glissée derrière moi. Elle rit, accompagnée d'Esmé et de Cynthia.

« Allons déjeuner. » me sauva Rosalie.

Je n'eus que le temps d'avaler un quart de melon et de boire quelques gorgées de thé, je dus répondre à des dizaines de questions d'Alice. Ma meilleure option était la vérité, je leur relatai ce que nous nous étions dit mais passait sous silence l'électricité entre Edward et moi, nos regards voilés, ses lèvres sur ma joue.

« Tu dois vraiment lâcher prise. » conclut Alice.

« J'en ai bien l'intention. » confiai-je, récoltant des applaudissements.

« D'ailleurs pour demain, tu veux que je te fasse une coupe de cheveux ? » proposa Alice.

« Non. »

« Dommage. »

Il était facile de comprendre qu'Alice, alias le lutin démoniaque, ne me laisserait pas en paix.

**_oOo_**

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. » dit Irina quand nous pénétrâmes dans la classe.

Elle échangea quelques mots avec Edward, il l'écoutait mais semblait tendu. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui... c'était cliché mais tellement vrai. J'allais avoir une matinée avec rien d'autre à faire que de l'écouter et le regarder, dieu que j'étais chanceuse. Je voulais tout savoir de lui et espérais qu'il se livrerait aussi lors de notre rendez-vous.

Dès que je pensais à la soirée du lendemain soir, mes mains devenaient moites et ma gorges sèche, le stress me gagnait déjà, je savais que ça ne ferait qu'empirer avec le temps. J'étais aussi impatiente de me retrouver enfin seule avec lui, le déjeuner avait été magique, bouleversant, il avait remis aussi les choses à leur place. Edward était mon professeur, je ne devais même pas espérer quoique ce soit mais il était aussi notre cobaye à toute, comme me l'avait dit Tanya. Ce détail changeait tout et me permettait d'être fidèle à mes résolutions.

Edward me regarda longuement tandis que mes camarades prenaient place. Irina nous rappela que la séance photo aurait lieu en fin de journée, au bord de la piscine, puis elle quitta la salle de cours.

« Bonjour à toutes. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur ! »

Cette fois-ci je n'avais pas oublié et j'y mis autant d'enthousiasme et de charme que mes camarades. Edward rosit, les filles rirent, il nous fusilla du regard mais toutes nous savions que ça n'était qu'un jeu aussi pour lui.

« Nous allons consacrer cette journée au baiser. Avant de commencer, je voudrais que vous me racontiez votre premier baiser et le premier aussi que vous avez initié, si ça n'est pas le même. Alice tu peux commencer. »

« En primaire c'était... »

« Un baiser Alice, pas un bécot de gamin. »

« Oh... alors c'était au collège, à la fin de l'année, j'avais quatorze ans, après les cours j'ai demandé à Gerry de sortir avec moi et je l'ai embrassé. »

« Qu'as-tu ressenti ? »

« Beurk.. son haleine... j'ai rompu le lendemain. »

« Alors le premier baiser qui t'ait plu. » insista Edward, en souriant.

« Le lendemain, un garçon pas très populaire a dit qu'il allait m'apprendre. Je lui ai ri au nez et il m'a embrassée... c'était magique. Quand j'ai réouvert les yeux, il était parti et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, il a déménagé cet été là... »

Alice se tut, nous nous inquiétâmes pour elle très vite, elle avait pâli et mis sa main sur son cœur, son souffle était court, ses yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Alice ? » tenta Edward.

« Je... je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle... je ne m'en souviens plus... il avait des lunettes et des cheveux blonds et quand il a parlé... Il faut que je passe un coup de fil ! »

Elle sortit en trombe de la classe. Edward passa ensuite à Cynthia qui nous raconta que son premier petit-ami du lycée l'avait embrassée, mais ce fut encore une fois le baiser qu'elle donna à son professeur qui comptait pour elle. Et à cet instant, je me refis ma petite fantaisie où je m'assiérais sur le bureau de mon professeur, il serait debout entre mes jambes et me...

« Bella ? »

Ses yeux verts me fixèrent, se doutait-il que je le désirais plus que tout ? Non, bien sûr que non... il était mon professeur...

« Premier baiser avec mon premier petit-ami... je l'ai embrassé après, Mike aussi mais... je n'ai jamais embrassé la première. »

« As-tu aimé ? »

« Oui... enfin c'était nouveau, je suppose que ça aurait pu être plus grisant. » avouai-je.

Plus grisant... j'avais connu plus grisant en étant embrassée sur la joue...

« Esmé ? »

« Avec mon ex-mari. J'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais été tendre avec moi, nous ne nous embrassions que très rarement, légèrement face aux autres pour maintenir l'illusion d'un couple. Quand nous avions des rapports, il lui arrivait souvent de m'embrasser à pleine bouche... je détestais ça. »

« Rosalie ? »

« J'ai initié mon premier baiser avec un garçon en vacances. Mon père nous a surpris et nous sommes rentrés chez nous aussitôt. Ensuite, Royce m'a embrassée. »

« Pourquoi avoir embrassé ce garçon ? »

« C'était stupide en vérité, j'avais quinze ans et ma mère refusait que j'aille à une soirée. Le lendemain sur la plage, j'ai croisé ce garçon, je savais qu'il était serveur, que jamais mes parents ne toléreraient que je me rapproche de lui. Ma courte période de rébellion s'est résumée à embrasser un garçon de dix-neuf ans, sur la plage. C'était vraiment bon, je me sentais en vie, libre. Puis mon père est arrivé, il s'est mis à crier, il a promis qu'il allait faire virer le garçon. »

« C'est triste... » souffla Jane.

« Et toi Jane ? »

« Premier baiser un peu banal, aussi au collège. C'était sympa... ensuite j'ai enchaîné et à vrai dire, j'ai toujours trouvé ça assez mécanique. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle simplement.

Puis je me souvins que l'après-midi, nous étudierions ensemble, avec l'aide du professeur... Oh mon dieu ! Cela signifiait-il que...

« C'est lui ! » cria soudain Alice en entrant dans la classe. Jasper ! Mon deuxième premier baiser c'était avec Jasper ! » nous révéla-t-elle.

« Incroyable ! » s'exclama Jane.

« C'est le destin ! » assura notre camarade.

Elle était aux anges, je pouvais la comprendre, son histoire avec ce chanteur, que j'avais d'abord pris pour caprice de nymphomane, était bien plus ancienne que ce qu'elle croyait et le baiser était peut-être la clé pour qu'enfin Jasper lui ouvre son cœur.

« C'est fantastique Alice. » lui dis-je, émue pour elle.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir tenir encore deux semaines avant de lui parler ! »

« Comment t'en es-tu souvenue ? » lui demanda Esmé.

« J'ai téléphoné à ma mère qui m'a envoyé par mail une copie de la photo de classe et du verso, où tous les noms étaient inscrits. J'en reviens toujours pas ! Je le connais et il m'a embrassée ! » nous criait-elle en sautillant partout.

« Je croyais qu'Irina t'avait confisqué ton ordinateur ? » s'étonna Rosalie.

« Ouais ! Bella j'espère que tu m'en veux pas, j'ai utilisé le tien. Change ton fond d'écran d'ailleurs, il est ringard. Oh mon dieu Jasper était dans ma classe ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça... »

Je fus désarçonnée par son audace et surtout paniquée à l'idée qu'elle ait pu voir mes notes et mes emails. Dès que je le pourrais, je mettrais un mot de passe pour accéder à mes dossiers.

« Reprenons le cours, Alice tu auras le temps au déjeuner de raconter tout cela à tes amies. Alors je vais vous révéler un secret peut-être mais les hommes n'aiment pas le rouge à lèvres et le gloss, même si c'est la mode. Si vous ne pouvez pas être sans rien, mieux vaut un baume. »

« Mais ça ne marque pas toujours ! » protesta Alice.

« Tu as raison, il y a eu des progrès en cosmétiques mais ça, votre homme ne le saura pas. »

Je ne portais jamais rien, mais un baume serait le bienvenu puisque depuis le début de ce stage, je ne cessais de torturer ma lèvre.

« Ça peut rebuter certains hommes. On a déjà appris que les lèvres étaient une zone érogène très importante pour les femmes et pour les hommes. Effectivement, il y a une technique pour embrasser, mais cela doit rester assez naturel et justement pas mécanique. »

Mon regard était braqué sur ses lèvres à lui, si je pouvais juste une fois, les toucher, les embrasser... cela me suffirait-il ?

« Il n'y a pas que le french kiss pour exciter l'autre. Au Brésil, on dispose un tissu en soie entre les deux bouches des amants : chaste et terriblement frustrant…donc excitant. Les Orientaux, quant à eux, estiment qu'il existe une connectivité directe entre la lèvre inférieure d'un homme et son pénis. »

_Non, ne regarde pas plus bas, Bella !_

Je me mordis la lèvre, imaginant que c'était sa lèvre à lui... que disait-il ?

« C'est pour ça que vous pouvez mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'un homme, ça pourrait bien lui plaire. »

_Oh non... à peine dix heures trente et ma culotte était déjà ruinée..._

« Tout d'abord, parlons du premier baiser avec un partenaire. Quand embrasser ? Nous n'avons pas tous la même vision du baiser. Pour certains, il fait partie des gestes de tendresse, au même titre que se tenir par la main ou par la taille. Pour d'autres, au contraire, il symbolise la dernière étape avant de passer à l'acte est n'est envisagé que comme un préliminaire. Essayez de comprendre comment fonctionne votre partenaire, avant de vous offusquer -dans le cas où il ne vous embrasserait pas assez : cela ne vient pas nécessairement de vous. On peut catégoriser l'attitude de ceux qui s'embrassent en 3 classes : certains engloutiront littéralement la bouche de leur partenaire, fouillant le palais et voulant explorer jusqu'au moindre recoin de l'autre, on appelle ce baiser le baiser possessif, d'autres préféreront lécher chaque lèvre une à une, avant d'happer la langue de l'autre, c'est le « baiser chaud-froid », alors que le dernier type d'embrasseur laissera son partenaire faire c'est le « bisou timide. Alors pour une première fois, ça peut se justifier, dans des moments très tendres, complices mais quand il s'agit de faire bander un homme, ne vous retenez pas. »

_Il ne venait pas de dire ça... Edward... en train de bander... hummmm_

« Un homme aussi a besoin de se sentir désiré, alors le baiser c'est votre outil mesdames pour que le message passe. Et il n'y a pas que les lèvres qui s'embrassent ! Songez à quel point un baiser dans le cou peut être érotique, et je sais que vous êtes mesdames très sensible à l'odeur des hommes. Voilà comment déterminer quel est le meilleur moment pour embrasser un homme et quelle est la marche à suivre pour arriver au baiser. Le lieu : un premier baiser, ou une première partie de jambes en l'air, d'ailleurs, ne peut pas avoir lieu dans un lieu public saturé de monde. Il vous faut un endroit calme où vous ne risquez pas d'être interrompus. »

« Sur le pas d'une porte, ça va ? » demanda Esmé.

« Si vous savez qu'il n'y a pas de passage oui. Souvenez-vous de Cynthia et son mari, elle a attendu d'être seule, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de raison que quelqu'un arrive puisqu'il n'y avait plus cours ensuite. Mais bon, c'est exceptionnel, dans les endroits classiques, oui le pas de la porte, une rue calme éventuellement. Évitez de le faire dans un bar ou un restaurant. Si vous le faites en discothèque, avec un partenaire de danse, ça peut passer mais c'est dommage. »

« Et dans un magasin ? »

« Vraiment Alice ? »

Elle haussa les épaules mais ne répliqua pas.

« Prenez votre temps pour savoir comment embrasser un homme, continua le professeur. Si vous sentez que le moment est venu pour l'embrasser, ne précipitez pas les choses en vous jetant sur sa bouche, toute langue dehors. Commencez d'abord par initier un contact physique ou visuel, en lui tenant la main ou en le regardant profondément dans les yeux. Ensuite, lorsque vous sentirez qu'il est prêt et seulement à ce moment là, approchez vos lèvres des siennes. Là encore, ne précipitez rien, contentez vous de baisers légers. Quand votre baiser gagnera en intensité, accélérez un peu les choses. Variez l'intensité et le rythme de vos baisers. En bref : ne le laissez jamais se douter de ce qui viendra après ! »

« Mais on ne couche pas tout de suite avec eux ! » s'offusqua Rosalie.

« Non, mais il doit savoir que vous le voyez déjà comme amant potentiel. Ensuite, n'oubliez pas vos mains. Vous n'allez pas rester là, les bras ballants, à l'embrasser. Un vrai baiser implique également vos mains. Savoir comment utiliser vos mains est l'une des clés les plus importantes pour savoir comment embrasser un homme. Caressez son visage, son cou, ses cheveux ou son dos, mais sans vous adonner à des caresses trop sexuelles. Un premier baiser ne devrait jamais inclure de pelotage. Enfin, soyez la première à mettre un terme au baiser parce que vous lui montrerez d'emblée que vous avez le contrôle de la situation, rien de tel pour les rendre fous ! De plus, vous les laisserez en attente d'un second baiser qu'ils risquent fort de venir demander eux-mêmes. Des questions ? »

Aucune n'intervint aussi Edward installa son ordinateur, baissa les stores et nous projeta quelques des scènes les plus romantiques au cinéma avec des baisers mythiques par ordre chronologiques. Tout d'abord, « Autant en emporte le vent », « Casablanca » et « Le Port de l'Angoisse », « Tant qu'il y aura des hommes », « West Side Story », « Diamants sur canapé », « Roméo et Juliette » version de 1968, « Love Story », « Dirty Dancing », et enfin la scène finale de « Pretty Woman » où Richard Gere joue un homme d'affaire appelé Edward. Alice, Cynthia et Jane sifflèrent.

« Oh Edward ! Sauve-moi ! » minauda Alice.

« Il a tout d'un prince charmant moderne. » ajouta à notre attention Cynthia.

« On me le fait à chaque fois. » râla pour la forme notre professeur.

Je ris à l'instar de mes camarades. Quand je me retournai vers Edward, son regard était baissé, son visage fermé, il cacha cette émotion en se penchant vers son ordinateur. Mais comme souvent, ses yeux cherchèrent ensuite les miens, je fus comme happée, incapable d'analyser ses émotions ou les miennes.

Le petit film continua, « Quatre mariages et un enterrement », « Titanic », « Shakespeare in Love », « N'oublie jamais ». Tous ces baisers avaient l'air si passionnés et sensuels, je me demandais si dans la vraie vie, on pouvait ressentir la même chose.

« Faisons une pause, mesdemoiselles. » annonça Edward.

J'en profitai pour coincer Alice, il me fallait la jouer désinvolte pour savoir si elle avait fouiné dans mon ordinateur.

« En quoi mon fond d'écran est ringard ? »

« Hugh Grant ! »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Enfin Bella, il n'est plus à la mode. »

« C'était dans 'Raisons et sentiments'. Un de mes films et romans préféré. » me justifiai-je.

« Et il s'appelait Edward... »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et réussis à ne pas rougir. J'avais déjà fait le rapprochement et d'ailleurs, j'espérais avoir l'occasion de prendre une photo d'Edward et de la mettre en fond d'écran... trop pathétique ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne, à chacun ses gouts. »

« Tu as raison, je devrais changer... j'avais mis ça par dépit. » mentis-je.

« Cool ! Tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Non je trouverai. »

Le cours reprit, le professeur nous parla encore de l'évolution du baiser à travers le vingtième siècle et en quoi tous ces films avaient pu libérer cet acte d'amour et de désir. Les hommes avaient une vision différente du baiser selon lui, les films que nous avions vus étaient destinés à un public féminin surtout, et ils étaient tous des classiques pour cette raison.

« Pour un homme, le baiser est un préambule, cela ne signifie pas que vous devez coucher avec lui juste après, mais gardez à l'esprit qu'il ne se noie pas totalement dans ses émotions, il note la façon dont vous le touchez, les réactions de votre corps et du sien, il anticipe déjà tout ce qu'il veut vous faire et tout ce que vous allez lui faire. »

« Tu penses à une fellation ? »

« Entre autre, répondit-il à Alice. Mais aussi à ce que vous êtes prêtes à donner. Il vaut mieux pour cela ne jamais être pressé, surtout si effectivement vous êtes dans des circonstances favorables au sexe. »

« Ouais parce qu'après il s'endort. » ronchonna Cynthia.

Les filles rigolèrent.

« Vous verrez, quand on est dans une période où votre libido vous rend aussi chaude qu'une actrice porno mal payée et que lui veut dormir après juste dix minutes de sexe, vous allez être frustrées ! »

Edward vint la rassurer.

« On va parler de ça dans un prochain cours, je m'engage à t'apprendre comment stimuler ton mari, malgré la fatigue et le quotidien. »

« Merci. »

Cynthia s'était un peu rembrunie aussi toutes, nous lui soufflâmes des encouragements et elle nous sourit avec reconnaissance.

« On s'est concentré sur une première fois avec un homme, maintenant nous pouvons passer à comment embrasser un homme, partout. » enchaina le professeur.

« Partout ? » répéta Alice, toute ouïe.

« Oui. Bien sur ça ne donnera jamais autant de résultat qu'une fellation, et ça ne doit pas durer plus de cinq minutes mais si vous y prenez aussi du plaisir, il saura en profiter. Vous devez apprendre à le rendre fou juste avec vos lèvres, avec des caresses presque innocentes. Tout d'abord des pistes que vous pourrez explorer avec votre amant. »

_Toi, toi, toi, pitié_... chantai-je en serrant plus fort mes cuisses.

« Prenez une de ses lèvres entre la vôtre et aspirer doucement ou tirez dessus. C'est un baiser terriblement romantique, et même révélateur de ce que vous pouvez faire avec quelque chose dans votre bouche. Vous pouvez aussi le stimuler en prenant son lobe de l'oreille légèrement entre vos lèvres et en tirant doucement vers le bas. Pour un baiser du lobe d'oreille plus intense, ajouter un peu de langue ou utiliser un mouvement de succion sur leur lobe de l'oreille. Par contre, peu d'hommes apprécient les suçons... on n'est plus au collège. »

« Moi j'aime ça. »

La classe se retourna vers moi, je réalisais que j'avais encore parlé à voix haute, interrompant le cours...

« Explique-toi Bella. » m'encouragea le professeur.

« Je comprends que la plupart des hommes n'aiment pas, et c'est vrai que c'était une preuve d'être actif quand on était ados. Pour moi... l'idée qu'on m'en fasse un est excitante. Je sais bien qu'il faut être de nos jours féministe et indépendante. Je ne vois pas cette attention comme un marquage de territoire quand il est fait discrètement. C'est juste comme un souvenir d'un moment un peu sauvage. Et c'est... excitant. »

« Vu comme ça... » murmura Rosalie en se détournant.

« Ouais c'est sexy, mais tu le ferais où sur un mec ? » me demanda Jane.

« Je n'en sais rien, je n'en ai jamais fait. » avouai-je.

Je glissai un regard vers Edward, détaillant en deux secondes son corps.

« Je suppose que je me contenterais de mordre légèrement le cou de mon amant. Et si il veut plus, il me le dira. »

Mon professeur ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit ils étaient noirs.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle le baiser de vampire... Et sur toi ? » me questionna encore Jane.

« Sur le haut de ma poitrine, dans mon cou, juste en dessous de l'oreille, sur mes hanches... »

Les filles ne dirent rien de mon rougissement, ni de ma voix soudainement plus grave ou de mon regard baissé. Edward toussa puis continua.

« Les baisers humides sont des baisers à bouche ouverte, avec ou sans la langue. Un peu d'humidité au cours d'un baiser peut être sexy, mais essayez de ne pas en faire trop: trop de salive est bâclée. Alternez entre les baisers mouillés et fermé la bouche et assurez-vous d'avaler de temps en temps de sorte de ne pas accidentellement baver sur tout votre partenaire. Le baiser mordant est une forme plus agressive du baiser français. Comme le baiser français, c'est avec la bouche ouverte et en intégrant la langue, mais comme vous le tirez, vos dents sont légèrement accrochées à la langue de votre chéri pour juste une seconde. Essayez une fois et voyez comment votre partenaire répond. Certaines personnes adorent, mais d'autres disent que c'est douloureux ou bizarres. Vous pouvez aussi embrasser la mâchoire de quelqu'un, donner un baiser ferme sur le fond de la mâchoire, là où le visage répond au cou. Si le partenaire répond bien, faites un chemin de baisers de la mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille et continuez à donner des baisers sur le lobe d'oreille. »

_Ok... je devais absolument retourner dans ma chambre après le cours... pour juste une petite séance de câlin en solo..._

« D'abord en le caressant, vous pourrez découvrir ses points sensibles pour les embrasser ensuite. Explorez toutes les zones érogènes que nous avons étudiées en commençant par la moins évidente et la moins sensible, ses oreilles, sa nuque, l'intérieur des cuisses, les testicules, et le pénis. Après vous remplacerez vos caresses par des baisers, il vous faudra y aller en douceur, nous avons tous une phobie, qu'on nous blesse dans le feu de l'action, déchirement du frein, morsure, coup dans les testicules... bref, montrez que vous le choyez, il sera plus réceptif et détendu. Des questions ? »

« On va pouvoir tester tout ça sur toi ? » demanda avec enthousiasme Jane.

« Non pas tout, rit-il. Pas d'autres questions ? Il est vrai que vous allez devoir d'abord expérimenter tout ça et si vous avez des questions alors, n'hésitez pas à en parler avec votre amant, il sera flatté de votre intérêt. Je vous vois cet après-midi. »

**_oOo_**

« Il a dit pas tout, donc quand même un peu ! » insista Alice auprès de Rosalie qui tentait de la calmer.

Le déjeuner avait été agité et moi quasiment muette, j'avais eu vite fait de manger et remonter dans ma chambre. Mon orgasme avait été rapide à venir tant la matinée m'avait donnée de tas de fantasmes et de sensations.

Nous entrâmes toutes ensemble dans la salle d'atelier, nos guides s'y trouvaient et nous saluèrent. Je remarquai un paravent dans le fond de la pièce, Alice aussi et elle alla regarder derrière.

« Il n'y a rien ! Où est Edward ? »

« Il va arriver dans un instant, je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de cet atelier. Vous allez toutes pratiquer deux types de baisers avec votre professeur, puis... »

« Oui ! »

« Wow ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Les filles étaient enchantées et impatientes, moi aussi mais aussi énervée de ne pas être la seule et unique. Je me dis qu'il avait du embrasser des dizaines et des dizaines de femmes, dans le cadre de son travail et il avait sans aucun doute un grand succès au dehors.

« Ensuite, reprit Tanya un peu plus fort pour calmer mes camarades, nous étudierons ensemble. À la fin de l'atelier, vous embrasserez de nouveau le professeur pour qu'il constate les progrès. Ah le voici ! »

« Qui ai-je l'honneur d'embrasser en première? » s'enquit-il, joueur.

« Pas si vite, le coupa ma guide. Les deux baisers seront : un baiser léger, bouche fermée et un baiser ouvert avec ou sans la langue, à vous de voir. »

« Je crois rêver. » gémit Cynthia.

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. » intervint Esmé.

Les guides se consultèrent rapidement, à peine quelques mots soufflés.

« Tu accepterais de t'entraîner avec Kate ? »

« Euh... »

« Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. » répliqua avec assurance son guide.

Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna derrière le paravent tandis qu'Irina nous invita à nous assoir sur les petits canapés. Tanya discutait avec Edward, il était irrité mais tentait de le cacher, je n'aurais peut-être même rien remarqué si par deux fois auparavant je ne l'avais surpris en conflit avec ses collègues.

Esmé et Kate réapparurent rapidement et cette dernière lui indiqua de s'assoir avec nous.

« On va prendre l'ordre des rendez-vous, annonça Irina. Je vous demande à toutes de ne pas parler pendant ce premier test. Alice ? Tu commences. »

Edward lui tendit la main et l'emmena à l'écart, puis ce fut Rosalie, Cynthia et Jane, et chacune revint le sourire aux lèvres. Je voyais rouge, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et je me sentais vraiment stupide. Mon professeur vint vers moi, ses sourcils froncés. Je ne pris pas sa main et me levai seule, il me la prit tout de même et la serra fort. Ce simple contact embrasa mon imagination, je voulais le suivre n'importe où, j'en oubliai ma jalousie déplacée.

Quand mon regard rencontra le sien, nous étions derrière le paravent.

« Détends-toi, oublie le reste, oublie les autres. Concentre-toi sur toi et moi. » chuchota-t-il.

« Ok. »

J'expirais et inspirais plusieurs fois, sans le quitter des yeux. Il se tenait debout face à moi, sa tête baissée vers moi, à quelques centimètres seulement, ses yeux verts me sondèrent, cherchant mon hésitation.

« Il faut que tu m'embrasses Bella. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut que ce soit toi qui initie ces baisers. Je ferme les yeux si ça peut t'aider. »

Il le fit et je pus pour la première fois l'observer sans gêne, détailler de près chaque trait de son visage, caresser du regard tous ces endroits que je voulais embrasser... ses lèvres bien sur mais aussi sa mâchoire, ses paupières, ses joues, son front, son cou. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de mon fantasme, oubliant, comme il me l'avait dit, tout ce qui n'était pas lui et moi.

« Embrasse-moi. » me dit-il soudain avec urgence.

Je n'avais qu'à m'approcher pour le toucher, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, si douces et chaudes, je me sentis comme brûlée. Je reculai au bout de quelques secondes et l'énormité de mon geste s'imposa. J'avais embrassé Edward. J'avais embrassé Edward... J'avais embrassé Edward ! J'avais envie de crier de joie, de sautiller partout, d'être encore plus exubérante qu'Alice.

« C'est très bien Bella. » prononça-t-il, la voix enrouée.

« Ok. »

« Recommence. »

Je ne me fis pas prier, il avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, je l'embrassai doucement puis reculai mais il me retint et m'enlaça. Contre mes lèvres, il murmura :

« En ouvrant ta bouche, Bella... »

J'obéis, lui donnai accès à ma langue qu'il caressa de la sienne, longuement, comme s'il pouvait me savourer toute entière. J'étais passive, je me délectais d'être entre ses bras, embrassée comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Il me serra encore plus contre lui et j'oubliais d'agir, je me laissais complètement aller...

« Embrasse-moi ! »

Je bougeai à mon tour mes lèvres, cherchai sa langue, refermai dessus mes lèvres, je ne pus plus contenir mes gémissements qu'il étouffa avec empressement. L'instant d'après je n'étais plus unie à lui, j'étais haletante et désorientée. Edward semblait dans le même état que moi mais fut plus rapide à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

« Très bien, Bella. » me dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il disparut et je retournai vers mes camarades, le cœur bizarre. Le professeur ne reviendrait que pour juger de nos progrès durant l'atelier, j'avais devant moi quelques heures pour décider de ce que je ferais de ces souvenirs là. Me hanteraient-ils ? Définiraient-ils mes futurs amants ?

« Ok, on va continuer l'atelier. » nous dit Tanya.

Irina et Kate semblaient circonspectes, elles regardaient vers le grand miroir sur l'un des murs.

« Bien, vous avez vu ce matin qu'un premier baiser ne s'improvise pas, commença Tanya. Nous allons nous concentrer sur la communication des baisers. En bref, comment lui parler en l'embrassant. La première chose à communiquer est l'amour évidemment et ça, nous ne pouvons pas vous l'apprendre. Nous pouvons toutefois vous apprendre à susciter le désir de l'autre et lui montrer votre propre désir. Voici une des meilleures façons d'embrasser. J'ai besoin d'une volontaire... Bella ? »

Je me levai du canapé... hors de questions de montrer mon trouble ou encore de reculer, je devais apprendre, d'autant que mon professeur noterait ensuite mes progrès.

« Pour bien embrasser, pour un bon baiser langoureux et passionné, attirez l'autre contre vous en posant votre main sur sa hanche et l'autre derrière son dos. Approchez lentement votre visage du sien, en relevant légèrement la tête et en le regardant dans les yeux. »

Comme j'étais considérablement plus petite que Tanya, de toute évidence, elle mimait l'inverse.

« Approchez votre bouche tout doucement de la sienne, mais ne collez pas tout de suite vos lèvres sur les siennes : contentez-vous de les approchez à quelques millimètres, afin de vous laisser à tous les deux le temps de ressentir l'électricité entre vous. Puis cédez à la tentation : prenez sa lèvre inférieure entre les vôtres : sa langue devrait déjà chercher la vôtre. Posez vos lèvres sur les siennes, puis caressez doucement l'intérieur de ses lèvres et sa langue avec la vôtre. Tu permets Bella ? »

« Quoi ? »

Tanya m'embrassa, exactement comme elle venait de l'expliquer, je regardais, effarée autour de moi, mes camarades n'étaient pas choquées mais plutôt concentrées sur leur leçon. Elle s'interrompit sans pour autant me relâcher.

« Pendant ce temps, vous pouvez placer votre main dans le creux de sa nuque, et de l'autre main, lui caresser la hanche ou le creux du dos… mais attention, ça peut très vite déraper. Lorsque vous êtes plus à l'aise, vous pouvez vous permettre de pimenter un peu la façon dont vous embrassez. Vous pouvez lui mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure et le bout de la langue. Ce genre de jeux pimente beaucoup les choses, et permet de très bien embrasser. Dans les moments de désir et de passion, il est aussi très excitant de faire se toucher la pointe de vos langues sans que vos lèvres ne se touchent, mais cela est plus intime et demande déjà une certaine complicité entre vous deux. N'oubliez pas de jouer avec l'autre : si vous sentez que le feeling est là, et que l'autre se prend au jeu, jouez à reculer la tête comme pour esquiver ses tentatives de reposer ses lèvres sur les vôtres : cela devrait rendre votre baiser encore plus sensuel et langoureux. Des questions ? »

Alice leva la main et Tanya daigna enfin ôter ses mains de mon corps. Je vis Kate rire tout en regardant encore dans le miroir. Irina soupira avec moquerie en regardant Alice venir jusqu'à nous, bien décider à ajouter son grain de sel.

« Je voudrais juste montrer ma technique. Tu permets Bella ? »

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi menu, elle avait une sacrée force, elle m'enlaça en passant ses bras autour de mon cou et plaqua son corps contre le mien, me refusant toute dérobade. Ses lèvres fraîches se posèrent sur les miennes, presque hésitantes puis s'ouvrirent. Sa langue vint laper ma lèvre supérieure comme pour demander à entrer... non ! Je reculai et butai contre Tanya.

« Forcément si Bella n'est pas coopérative... » râla Alice.

Tanya me retourna vers elle et s'empara de ma bouche, de la même manière qu'Alice mais persista et, dépitée, j'ouvris la bouche. Tandis que mon corps agissait sans écouter ma raison, je pris conscience que je n'avais pas assez détaillé le baiser que j'avais échangé avec Edward, j'avais été trop submergée par mes sensations pour cela.

Tanya termina et me sourit.

« Comme ça Alice ? »

« Non, enfin c'est quasiment ça... »

Alice m'attrapa et me fit pivoter jusqu'à ce que je sois encore face à elle, emprisonnée dans ses bras. Son baiser fut un peu plus direct, plus langoureux et agréable aussi... Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais ressenti avec Edward mais je...

« J'ai compris. »

Tanya me sollicita une nouvelle fois et reproduisit exactement ce qu'Alice avait voulu lui montrer. Quand toutes deux en eurent enfin fini avec moi, je m'empressai de m'assoir sur un canapé et de m'accrocher à un accoudoir.

« On arrête de jouer avec ma bouche ! » grognai-je.

« Ta technique est intéressante Alice, dit Tanya, elle te correspond bien mais je dois dire qu'elle

ne peut pas être appliquée par toutes et en toutes circonstances.

Les filles commentèrent chacune à leur tour, les guides ne me pressèrent pas de participer, fort heureusement. Cynthia nous indiqua la façon dont elle embrassait son mari pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait faire l'amour. En dépassant ma pudeur, en oubliant ma gêne d'entendre des détails aussi intimes, je trouvais cet atelier très intéressant.

Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à comment embrasser, pour moi c'était plutôt suivre l'autre. Avec un peu d'entraînement, je pourrais moi aussi être experte. Cela ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image du baiser parfait que je me faisais, selon moi tout était spontané dans ces moments d'abandon, je décidai d'expliquer cela à mes camarades et aux guides qui me regardèrent toutes avec un brin de pitié.

« Tu as raison Bella, me répondit Kate, ça devrait toujours être ainsi. Mais si tu veux séduire, et tu es là parce que tu veux séduire, tu dois apprendre à le faire avec des armes redoutables. Le baiser est réellement important dans la phase de séduction. Si tu es hésitante, gauche, dépassée, tu ne renvoies pas une image positive de toi. Les hommes ont besoin que de temps en temps nous fassions le premier pas, que nous leur montrions que nous les voulons. En embrassant avec une technique, tu t'assures de capter son attention et j'irais même plus loin, tu peux le garder en ayant toujours à cœur de ne pas tout laisser à l'instinct et au spontané. »

« Je vois. » acquiesçai-je.

« J'ai une autre question. » annonça Cynthia.

« Oui ? »

« A quoi sert le miroir sans tain ? »

Je me retournai aussitôt vers ce grand miroir, mortifiée. Je me souvenais de la séance « sex-toys », avions-nous été observées ? Non, l'alcôve était fermée d'un rideau, ça j'en étais sûre mais tout de même...

« Edward est derrière. » lâcha simplement Irina.

« Pourquoi ? rigola Alice. Il nous filme ? »

Elle se planta devant le dit miroir et commença à enchainer les grimaces. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et notre professeur entra.

« Très drôle Alice. » ricana-t-il.

« Elles sont prêtes. » l'informa Kate.

Il prit la main d'Alice et alla avec elle s'isoler derrière le paravent. La torture pour moi reprit de nouveau mais en revenant, Edward prit le temps de donner son avis.

« Ta technique en effet peut être efficace mais tu dois vraiment être moins intrusive. Le but de ce genre de baiser est d'attirer l'autre, pas de le soumettre. »

« Tu as mis la gomme ? » se permit Rose envers Alice.

À Rosalie, Edward lui rappela de bien s'humecter les lèvres, à Cynthia il lui recommanda d'utiliser plus sa langue, à Jane, il lui dit d'être plus douce. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était toujours si long que faisaient-ils pour que cela dure plus de cinq minutes !

Ce fut enfin mon tour, il me prit aussi la main pour m'entraîner derrière le paravent.

« Ok Bella... je sais que tu as été pas mal sollicitée, que tu as testé plusieurs méthodes. Ce que tu as dit est vrai, je ne pense pas que tu doives absolument abandonner l'idée d'être spontanée. »

« Vraiment ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Oui, essaye d'abord la technique et ensuite sans technique, je te dirai ce qui marche le plus. »

Il ne ferma pas les yeux, non, il prit le temps de m'envouter avant de plonger sur ma bouche, pendant deux secondes, je ne fis rien et lui non plus, nos lèvres étaient soudées un peu plus fortement que lors de notre premier baiser. Puis il posa une main sur ma joue et une autre dans le creux de mes reins et je me souvins de la technique.

Je me séparai de lui un instant, son regard noir refléta la confusion, le mien la détermination. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres puis posai mes mains sur lui, l'une sur son épaule, l'autre dans son cou et je le tirai vers moi. Ses mains se posèrent doucement autour de ma taille, je fermai les yeux au dernier moment, savourant de le voir d'aussi près. Je posai ma bouche sur la sienne, exhalai une fois puis deux, ma langue caressa ensuite sa lèvre inférieure. Il ouvrit sa bouche, sa langue ne vint pas à moi aussi je la touchais, la caressais tout en refermant mes lèvres de temps à autre sur une de ses lèvres. Il gémit contre moi et ses mains s'accrochèrent plus fort à mes hanches. Nos langues s'apprivoisèrent, se découvrirent un long moment.

Je terminai en lui donnant des baisers légers puis laissai mon visage contre le sien. C'était magique, parfait.

« Bella... » soupira-t-il.

« Edward ? » appela Tanya.

« Ok... on a fait les deux, dans l'autre sens mais ça n'est pas grave. » dit-il en fermant les yeux et je crus qu'il m'embrasserait encore.

Il s'éloigna de moi et je le suivis pour entendre son verdict.

« C'était très bien, les deux façons. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Mes camarades me félicitèrent, je m'en fichais bien, je ne voulais que retourner derrière ce foutu paravent et faire l'amour avec Edward !

Esmé refusa de recommencer l'expérience avec Kate et les guides n'insistèrent pas.

« N'oubliez pas les maître-mots : sensualité, jeu et complicité. » conclut Tanya.

**_oOo_**

La séance de sport fut encore pour nous un prétexte pour papoter tout en courant doucement sur les tapis de marche. Rosalie demanda à Esmé de nous en dire plus sur son refus d'embrasser le professeur.

« Après avoir été forcée à embrasser un homme que je n'aimais pas, je me suis jurée de ne rien faire avec un homme sans l'aimer. »

« Et tu aimes ton docteur ? » intervint Jane.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre maintenant. Et quand je lui raconterais ce que j'ai fait lors de ce stage, j'espère qu'il sera indulgent. »

« Tu vas le lui dire ? » s'affola Alice.

« Si par miracle j'arrive à le séduire, oui. »

« Ah... j'en parlerai aussi à Jasper. »

Nous rigolâmes car Alice se lança encore sur son premier baiser avec lui, le tout premier pour elle, elle l'avait décrété, argumentant seule que le baiser qu'elle avait donné à son premier petit-copain était une erreur et si rapide que ça ne comptait pas.

Quelque chose dans les mots d'Esmé m'avaient interpellée, elle voulait le séduire or ça ne collait pas avec l'image que j'avais d'elle. Non pas que je pouvais me permettre de la juger, je nous trouvais au contraire un but commun. Au moment d'aller passer nos maillots, je fis vite et allai toquer à la porte d'Esmé.

« Entrez. »

Elle était splendide dans son maillot une pièce noir et vert émeraude. Son corps élancé était également musclé.

« Wow... » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en la regardant sans honte.

« Quoi ? » joua-t-elle.

« Tu sais que tu es très belle ! la fustigeai légèrement. Et tu es musclée... enfin pas musclée comme ses femmes athlètes mais... »

« Je fais beaucoup de sport et notamment de la boxe depuis huit ans. »

« Oh ? Et pourquoi tu... »

Puis je trouvais seule l'explication, son mari l'avait battue, elle avait eu la force de le quitter mais pas avant d'avoir été blessée. J'avais déjà corrigé quelques articles sur ce sujet, pour les plus fortes, elles reprenaient leur vie en main et souvent faisaient tout pour être capable de se défendre seule si jamais un homme cherchait encore à les forcer.

« Tu es magnifique... moi je suis molle ! »

Je me mis à côté d'elle, face à son miroir mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer, Esmé me prit dans ses bras puis me secoua.

« Tu es sensationnelle Bella, en à peine une semaine, tu t'es transformée, tu es toujours toi mais tu as enfin pris conscience de ton corps. Tu as grandi. »

« Merci maman ! » raillai-je en serrant plus fort contre moi ma serviette de bain.

« Tu voulais quelque chose, à part me reluquer ? »

Je ris avec elle, elle avait cette aura chaleureuse, on avait aussitôt confiance en elle, elle aurait fait une mère formidable, bien meilleure que la mienne d'ailleurs...

« Tu veux séduire ton docteur ? »

« Oui, ça fait des années que je craque sur lui, depuis que je l'ai enfin rencontrée... je suis folle de lui. »

« Tu avais l'air de sous-entendre que tu venais juste de comprendre que tu l'aimais. »

Ma vocation de journaliste revint au galop alors que je tentais de comprendre ce qu'Esmé vivait.

« Une semaine sans avoir entendu sa voix, sans l'avoir vu, c'est terrible pour moi, il me manque alors que je n'ai aucun droit sur lui, aucun fait qui pourrait me convaincre que lui aussi m'aime. »

« Je suis certaine qu'il... »

« C'est gentil Bella, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ça. Tu ne le connais pas, et très franchement, parfois j'ai le sentiment que moi non plus. Il est toujours prudent, il ne se révèle jamais, il est poli, courtois. A quelques rares occasions, j'ai pu être témoin de sa fougue, de sa passion pour son métier et pour le genre humain. Il n'est peut-être pas un homme d'église mais il est un fervent humaniste, sans doute plus que certains religieux justement. Face à l'injustice, il est en colère, il agit autant qu'il le peut. Mais il y a encore autre chose... comme un secret en lui. Il a parfois le regard ailleurs, il n'est pas fait pour rester au même endroit je crois. »

« Tu serais prête à le suivre si il retourne en Afrique ou ailleurs. »

« Oui. »

Je ne trouvais rien à répliquer, elle était admirable et ce Carlisle également. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle allait enfin être avec lui, ils étaient faits pour vivre le grand amour.

Esmé m'entraîna hors de sa chambre, les filles sortaient aussi. Alice portait un bikini bleu électrique et asymétrique, Jane, un maillot bustier jaune et orange, Rosalie avait revêtu un maillot rouge une pièce avec un profond décolleté, Cynthia avait opté pour une brassière et un shorty noirs et blancs. Je me trouvais réellement banale dans mon maillot une pièce, noir, vestige d'une époque où ma mère nous avait inscrites à des cours d'aquagym, nous avions participé à trois séances...

Quand Tanya me vit, elle désapprouva aussitôt et me tira vers le vestiaire.

« Enfile ça. »

Je tenais un bikini à fil blanc.

« Non ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Bella, écoute-moi bien ! »

Elle prit une mine bien trop menaçante, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

« Tu vas mettre ce maillot et arrêter de me désobéir ! Tu es là pour apprendre, pour grandir, pour progresser. Ce stage n'est pas qu'une parenthèse, tu vas en ressortir transformée, complètement. Tes proches le verront et t'en parleront. Et toi, tu vas leur ramener des photos où tu es en maillot de grand-mère ? Non ! Tu mets. Ce. Maillot. Maintenant ! »

Elle me laissa en plan, j'étais franchement tenté de partir dans ma chambre et aller pleurer de honte. Sauf que Tanya avait raison, elle avait toujours été patiente avec jusqu'alors, mettre ce maillot hideux alors que dans ma penderie, il y avait au moins quatre maillots de bain sexy, était juste un signe selon elle que je ne m'impliquais pas à cent pour cent dans ce stage. Il n'empêche que je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Pourtant, en croisant mon reflet dans une glace, je fus stupéfaite par mon allure, ce bikini m'allait très bien, mettant en valeur ma poitrine, mon ventre plat et mes jambes.

Je retournai vite au bord de la piscine, elles m'applaudirent mais je vis qu'Esmé, Alice et Rosalie étaient un peu perplexes. Après avoir posé pendant plus de vingt minutes, Rose me prit à part.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. » soufflai-je, gênée.

« On a entendu Tanya crier. »

« Elle m'a faite entendre raison. »

« Tu es vraiment sexy Bella, assume. »

Irina nous héla et proposa une photo de groupe dans la piscine. Nous sautâmes toutes dans l'eau joyeusement, je fis un sourire à Tanya quand nos regards se croisèrent et elle y répondit. Je voulais réellement apprendre et grandir, mais j'étais quelqu'un de têtu et elle l'avait compris. J'avais parfois d'un coup de pied dans le derrière pour me motiver.

« Kate ! »

Edward arriva, un jean bleu troué et un t-shirt bleu pâle, jamais il ne s'était montré si décontracté et ce style lui allait tout aussi bien. Son visage était fermé, il se contenta de rester à l'entrée de l'espace et attendit que le guide le rejoigne. Ses yeux restèrent obstinément braqués sur Kate.

« Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? »

Elle le poussa et ils sortirent. Irina et Tanya se hâtèrent de détourner notre attention et annoncèrent que le cours de danse aurait lieu dans une demi-heure. Ma guide s'approcha de moi alors que je sortais de l'eau.

« Désolée. » me dit-elle sincèrement.

« Non, tu as raison mais... »

« J'ai perdu mon sang-froid, je n'aurais pas du, tu es tellement obstinée pourtant ! »

« Je sais. Hum... Tanya ? »

« Oui. »

« Sans vouloir te désobéir, ça te dérange si je nage plutôt que de participer au cours de danse ? »

« Non, pas de soucis, les cours ne sont pas obligatoires. »

« Merci. »

« Oh mince ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'avais bien dit à Kate que les maillots blancs étaient toujours transparents ! » s'exclama-t-elle, agacée.

Je baissai mon regard vers ma poitrine, on ne voyait pas énormément mais on pouvait de près facilement distinguer le rose de mes pointes.

« Finalement ça n'est pas plus mal que tu restes dans l'eau, les filles vont te taquiner sinon. »

Tanya s'éloigna et je sautai dans l'eau. En vérité, je n'avais pas envie de nager, j'avais cruellement besoin d'un peu de calme pour gérer l'après 'baisers langoureux avec mon prof sexy'. De plus, entendre les filles parler de leurs baisers avec lui pendant la séance de sport avait réellement été difficile pour moi. Je n'avais pas à être jalouse, je le savais bien, pourtant je l'étais.

Je me décidai finalement à nager et à évacuer ainsi ma frustration de ne pas être la seule pour Edward. Sauf que j'avais présumé de ma capacité à ne serait-ce que flotter. J'avais dépensé mon énergie sur le tapis de course, mes jambes s'engourdissaient, mes bras étaient douloureux. Je fis un aller mais au retour, je manquai de couler, je bus la tasse, toussais fortement, mes yeux et mon nez me piquaient, j'étais désorientée. Arrivée au milieu de la ligne, je n'avais plus pied et je n'étais même pas près du bord. La panique m'envahit, je me mis à me débattre pour rester à la surface. En vain, je coulai une première fois et donnai aussitôt un grand coup de pied au fond pour retourner à la surface. Au bout de trois fois, je n'étais même plus capable de nager. Je me sentis alors propulsée hors de l'eau, en quelques secondes j'étais assise sur le rebord de la piscine, là où l'eau n'était qu'à un peu plus d'un mètre. Dans mes tentatives de ne pas me noyer, j'avais du aller dans le mauvais sens.

« BELLA ?! »

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je toussais encore beaucoup, je vis Edward face à moi, encore dans l'eau.

« Tu m'entends ? » me demanda-t-il, affolé.

« Oui... j'ai... ça va. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu peux respirer normalement ? »

Il posa une main sur le haut de poitrine et prit un air concentré de médecin.

« As-tu perdu connaissance ? » me pressa-t-il.

« Non. »

« Tu as bu beaucoup d'eau ? »

« Je ne crois pas. »

Il me dévisagea, pas comme j'aurais aimé, pas comme un homme pouvait dévisager une femme, plutôt comme un médecin dévisageait un malade ou un blessé.

« Merci. » murmurai-je.

Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur les miens et s'adoucirent.

« Je t'ai entendue... »

« J'ai été stupide... marmonnai-je, rouge de honte. Je n'ai pas nagé depuis au moins dix ans. »

Il était si proche de moi, je n'avais pas remarqué que mes jambes pendaient encore dans l'eau, un peu écartées... suffisamment écartées pour qu'Edward ait pris place entre elles. Son t-shirt collait à son torse, je pouvais voir à travers les lignes de ses muscles. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur sa tête et il les rabattit en arrière. Je le vis déglutir et regarder sa main qui était encore sur moi, il la retira, hélas.

« Viens te sécher. » me dit-il en reculant.

Il sortit de la piscine prestement puis se pencha vers moi en me tendant la main. Il m'aida ainsi à me redresser, nos regards ne cessaient de s'éviter, or je ne voulais pas être aussi mal à l'aise et gênée avec lui. Si je dépassais ma timidité, j'étais certaine que je serais bien avec lui, vraiment bien, aussi bien que lors de nos baisers.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Kate ? » le questionnai-je en le suivant vers les vestiaires.

« Rien. »

« Tu avais l'air furieux. »

« Elle m'a fait une blague... en quelque sorte. »

« Tu vas te venger ? »

« Non... je devrais ceci dit... »

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux. » proposai-je.

« Ah bon ? »

Il me fit une moue dubitative et je me stoppai, les mains sur les hanches, prête à me défendre.

« J'en connais un rayon, j'ai passé chaque été avec des garçons qui ne faisaient que ça, se faire des blagues, se tendre des pièges. »

Il rit doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort.

« Oh Bella... Tu es pleine de surprises ! »

Il était juste heureux, sublime, lui-même. J'étais flattée et rougis encore.

« Tu trembles, va te sécher. »

Je n'avais en effet pas cessé de greloter, un contre coup de ma presque noyade. La porte de la piscine claqua alors, nous faisant sursauter mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous deux. Aussitôt, je m'affolais, si quelqu'un avait assisté à cette scène, quelles en seraient les conséquences pour Edward ? Je ne voulais pas lui attirer des ennuis et sûrement que si je n'avais pas le droit, selon le contrat, de tenter quoique ce soit envers lui, l'inverse était implicite. Le professeur n'avait pas le droit de craquer pour une élève.

Edward me regarda un instant, pas du tout alarmé, il me sourit tristement, se saisit d'une serviette posée sur une étagère et sortit du vestiaire.

**_oOo_**

Je ne pus participer à la séance d'habillage de Jane avec autant d'enthousiasme que mes camarades. La journée avait été longue, j'étais épuisée nerveusement, je ne rêvais que d'aller dormir.

Au diner, Alice revint encore sur les baisers qu'elle m'avait donné. Lorsque nous étions sur les tapis de course, je l'avais rabrouée, mais maintenant, assise à côté de moi, elle insistait.

« Comment je peux savoir si c'était bien ? »

« C'était bien ! Pour la millième fois Alice c'était bien ! »

« Tu es sûre. »

J'avais envie de la bâillonner !

« Oui ! »

« Mieux que Tanya ? » minauda-t-elle.

« Oui ! »

« Mieux qu'Edward ? »

« O... quoi ? »

« Tu ne nous as pas dit comment c'était avec Edward. »

« C'était bien aussi. »

« Elle rougit ! » gloussa Jane.

Esmé me sauva, elle enchaîna sur la soirée que la jeune fille allait passer avec Edward.

**_oOo_**

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par une main impatiente.

« Bella ? Tu dors ? »

« Oui. » balbutiai-je, refusant d'interrompre mon rêve dans lequel Edward et moi faisions l'amour au bord de la piscine, dans la piscine,...

« Bella ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a rougi... »

J'ouvris grand les yeux, Jane était assise sur mon lit, penchée sur moi.

« Quoi ? » répétai-je.

« Edward... il a rougi. »

« Et alors ? »

Je me renfrognai aussitôt, comment osait-elle me réveiller pour me dire qu'elle avait réussi à faire rougir notre professeur, il ne rougissait qu'avec moi !

« Ton don marche même en ton absence, rien qu'en parlant de toi, il rougit ! Je lui ai dit en partant que demain, il aurait rendez-vous avec toi. »

« Et alors ? » m'impatientai-je soudain.

« Je lui ai dit que s'il était aussi charmant qu'il l'a été avec moi, tu allais tomber amoureuse de lui. »

« Jane ! »

« Tu crois être discrète ? rit-elle avant de continuer. Il a rougi ensuite, il a dit que tu étais plus maligne que ça et que tu étais là aussi pour apprendre, rien d'autre. »

« C'est notre prof Jane. » répliquai-je sèchement.

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de ma chambre. Je m'en voulus de mon attitude, je me promis de m'excuser dès le lendemain et retournai à mes rêves aquatiques...

* * *

_Je m'excuse des fautes en avance, j'ai voulu vous le poster dès le dernier mot écrit, je le relirai et le corrigerai ensuite._

_La liste des films ne comportent en toute logique que des films américains, et elle n'est pas exhaustive ;-)_

_J'aurais pu laisser Esmé embrasser Edward et apprendre, mais je ne suis pas assez perverse sans doute, ça aurait été comme de l'inceste pour moi ! ;-)_

_Je meurs d'envie de lire vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! Vous êtes nombreuses à suivre cette fic et je vous en remercie mais quelques unes seulement prennent le temps de m'écrire une review, snif... En tout cas, merci de me lire, et à bientôt ! Vous savez que le prochain chapitre sera celui tant attendu, le premier rendez-vous officiel de Bella avec Edward !_


	11. Jeudi 10 mai - 8ème journée

_Le voilà enfin, le chapitre du rendez-vous et je stresse énormément au vu de vos attentes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme pour ma fic !_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

_Caro : nous y voici !  
__Diablotin : la blague sera révélée à la toute fin de la fic, merci pour ta review  
__LoveBook : merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la décision de m'écrire une review, j'espère que la prochaine fois je pourrais te répondre en direct ;-) Heureuse que ce stage gratuit te plaise autant et je te confirme, personnellement, je serais pire qu'Alice ! ;-)  
__Souzierr : tu as beaucoup de questions qui trouveront réponse bien plus tard... et merci pour « Vacances Italiennes » ;-)  
__Emma : merci, le voici !  
__Sandry : il y a des secrets en effet... quant au PDV d'Edward tu vas devoir attendre longtemps (à la toute fin) mais tu l'auras et il reviendra bien évidemment sur le stage._

* * *

**JOUR 8 Jeudi 10 mai**

**Thème matinée : Histoire du sexe, les pratiques à travers les cultures, Kama Sutra sélection positions**

**Thème après-midi : Kama Sutra découverte et pratique, en groupe – salle de gym**

**Soirée avec Edward : Bella**

* * *

Ma nuit avait été étonnamment reposante mais en me réveillant, je me souvins de l'agenda du jour qui me mit aussitôt dans un état de stress total. À aucun moment de ma vie je ne m'étais sentie aussi nerveuse et impatiente. Ce qui acheva de me rendre totalement fébrile fut le papier glissé sous ma porte.

_\- N'oublie pas notre rendez-vous de ce soir. Edward. -_

J'étais certaine qu'il n'avait pas eu cette attention avec les autres stagiaires, et je ne voulais pas croire qu'il me prenait pour une idiote sans mémoire. Non, c'était un geste délibéré, trahissant son impatience d'être enfin seul avec elle. Ou bien était-ce prévu dans son scénario ? Peut-être avait-il eu d'autres attentions pour les autres.

Je m'habillai à la hâte, Tanya nous avait demandé lors du dîner de porter des vêtements confortables en vue de l'atelier de l'après-midi mais pour la matinée, je me décidai pour une jupe noire et un chemisier rouge foncé, je mis mes escarpins et j'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche tout en installant un mot de passe sur mon ordinateur. La veille j'avais été trop fatiguée et confuse pour faire quoique ce soit, je mis à l'écrit les évènements de la veille dans mon journal. Inutile de tenter d'analyser tout ça, les baisers, le sauvetage, nos corps mouillés et si proches...

À la table du petit déjeuner, je m'assis assise à côté de Jane, guettant le moment où je pourrais lui présenter mes excuses. Elle nous raconta son rendez-vous de la veille et elle eut la gentillesse de ne pas parler du rougissement du professeur qui était selon elle mon œuvre. Lors de leur rendez-vous, Edward avait joué le rôle d'un homme d'affaires qui avait croisé Jane par hasard et l'avait draguée. Elle nous assura que cela lui arrivait souvent d'être approchée dans la rue, dans les cafés et évidemment à la fac.

« Il a été très gentleman, bien meilleur que le paquet de losers qui s'approchent de moi habituellement. » conclut-elle.

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

« Non, je lui ai demandé puisqu'on l'a fait hier mais il a dit que même lors des rendez-vous c'était interdit. On a pu l'embrasser hier et c'est tout, c'était pour apprendre. Il a dit aussi que si on voulait vraiment chercher un homme avec qui construire quelque chose, il valait mieux attendre jusqu'au quatrième rendez-vous pour embrasser. »

« On en a que trois ! » m'exclamai-je dépitée.

« Bella est bonne en maths. » se moqua Rosalie.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, continuait Jane. Il a ri et m'a dit qu'on arriverait à se débrouiller. »

« Dommage. » soupira Cynthia.

« Ce soir c'est au tour de Bella ! » chanta Alice et les autres me firent des sourires complices (et salace pour Alice).

« Pas trop nerveuse ? » me demanda Esmé.

« Si... je stresse énormément... mais c'est normal hein ? »

« Moi je n'étais pas nerveuse. » lâcha Rosalie.

« Moi non plus. » ajouta Esmé.

Je regardai Cynthia en la suppliant mais elle haussa les épaules.

« Moi j'étais excitée comme une puce ! » me dit le lutin.

« Comme tous les jours Alice. Mais as-tu été nerveuse? »

« Non. »

« Et toi Jane ? »

« Non plus... tu sais on est là pour apprendre, tout est faux. Si tu stresses pour un rencard avec ton prof, tu dois être sous Xanax dans la vraie vie. » me répondit-elle froidement.

C'était l'occasion de m'excuser.

« Désolée pour cette nuit Jane. »

« Ce n'est rien. » dit-elle désinvolte.

« Non vraiment... je suis horrible quand on me réveille. »

« C'est rien Bella. »

« Ok, merci en tout cas. »

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, elle avait compris que je la remerciai aussi de ne rien avoir dit aux autres.

« Je pense que si tu es nerveuse c'est parce que personne ne t'intéresse au dehors. » continua Alice.

« Moi non plus ! » argua Rosalie mais toutes nous lui lançâmes un regard qui signifiait 'arrête de te voiler la face'.

« Jane non plus. » pointa Cynthia.

Jane se mit à rougir, c'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi. Elle soupira et secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds la cachèrent mais je crus voir une larme sur sa joue droite. Je me penchai vers elle et lui pris les mains dans les miennes.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de nous en parler. » la rassurai-je.

« Je pense qu'Alice a raison, c'est parce que tu n'as personne sur qui tu craques. » conclut-elle.

Le cours du jour allait être consacré au Kama Sutra, après la séance photo, Edward arriva. Il paraissait fatigué et nerveux. Tanya lui apporta un café, ils ne parlèrent pas mais leurs regards étaient une fois de plus lourds de sens... que je ne pouvais pas saisir.

« Bonjour à toutes. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur. »

Il nous sourit, puis il **me** sourit en **me** regardant. Il semblait vraiment fatigué mais quand même détendu.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons rentrer dans le vif du sujet puisque nous allons consacrer la matinée à parler sexe. Voici quelques us et coutumes d'ailleurs, histoire de mettre à mal définitivement la notion d'une "norme" à laquelle chacun devrait se conformer. Dans l'Afrique traditionnelle l'éjaculation rapide est valorisée. Quant à la fellation, elle ne se pratique pas. Dans le Kama Sutra, on ne parle pas de fellation non plus. Le baiser n'est pas non plus un plaisir universel. Il y a juste un siècle, les Français y goûtaient déjà, tandis que les Anglais l'ignoraient, d'où l'appellation "French kiss". Aujourd'hui, les britanniques ont adopté cette expression érotique, mais en Chine, elle demeure impensable en public. Au Sénégal, jusque récemment, on n'embrassait pas non plus, ni sur la bouche, ni même sur le visage. Toutes ces traditions culturelles émanent d'une vision du monde et de croyances religieuses qui tendent à s'estomper avec la fameuse « mondialisation ». Au pays des geishas cependant, l'érotisme se heurte à un autre obstacle : l'exiguïté du territoire. Plusieurs générations dorment à même le sol dans la même pièce, ce qui n'est pas idéal pour l'intimité. Mais "l'empire des sens" n'est pas à bout de ressources : les Japonais ont créé des hôtels spécifiques permettant aux couples légaux de se retrouver. Murs rouges, miroirs au plafond, lits qui vibrent invitent à une nuit de noces sans cesse renouvelée. Selon les cultures, le rapport au sexe peut-être donc très différent. »

Quand il prononçait le mot 'sexe', je devais serrer les cuisses, et plus le cours avança, plus je dus me retenir d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait faire avec son sexe... Je n'oserais plus le regarder sinon et j'avais rendez-vous avec lui ce soir, hors de question de le gâcher par ma timidité et mes fantasmes.

« Mesdemoiselles, vous aller découvrir les positions sexuelles, vous allez devoir choisir trois d'entre elle pour vous y exercer, bien sur on élimine la position du missionnaire et celle de la levrette. Je vais vous diffuser un film explicatif et... »

« C'est toi qui y fais les démonstrations ? » le taquina Alice.

« Non. Donc, notez bien le nom de chaque position que vous voulez perfectionner. Lors de l'atelier, vous aller les pratiquer évidemment en exercice. »

« Dommage. » déplora Cynthia.

Le film commença.

« Le Kâmasûtra vient du sanskrit Kāmasūtra, composé de Kâma, « le désir », et de sûtra, « l'aphorisme », soit littéralement « les aphorismes du désir ». C'est un recueil indien traitant des diverses activités de ce que recouvre l'expression « vie privée » aujourd'hui, écrit entre les 6e et 7e siècles, attribué à Vâtsyâyana. Il réunit des ouvrages indiens spécialisés dans les arts amoureux et les pratiques sexuelles. Il est principalement connu dans le monde pour ses soixante-quatre positions sexuelles de bases mais il y en a trois cent. Ces pratiques sexuelles sont à l'origine un yoga, certaines positions demandent beaucoup de souplesse et de force. »

Un couple apparut, tous deux beaux et nus, logique. Ils nous épargnèrent les gémissements ridicules et les mots grossiers, on entendait leur respiration hachée, cela suffit à rendre tout ça très réel et déjà à la quatrième position, j'étais toute émoustillée. Chaque position était décrite puis les deux acteurs la pratiquaient pendant quelques minutes et étaient filmés sous plusieurs angles. Edward s'était posté à la dernière table derrière moi, je pouvais sentir son odeur, accentuant encore plus mon trouble face à ce film.

Au bout de plus d'une heure et des soixante-quatre positions de bases, le film se termina enfin, j'étais légèrement en sueur et rouge, mes camarades n'étaient pas en reste, constatai-je quand le professeur releva les stores.

« Je vois que ça vous a donné matière à réfléchir et ressentir, nous dit-il. Vous avez toutes noté trois positions au moins ? »

Nous acquiesçâmes, j'en avais même cinq mais le Tigre et le Dragon et le Nirvana qui étaient des variantes de la levrette et du missionnaire.

« Alice ? »

« La chaise à bascule, le cerf en rut et les grenouilles. »

« Esmé ? »

« L'union du lotus, l'aurore boréale, le moulin à vent. »

« Rosalie ? »

« Le canapé voyeur, Andromaque au galop et la mystérieuse entrevue. »

« Jane ? »

« La chaise longue, le néophyte, la tigresse. »

« Bella ? »

« Le bateau ivre, le collier de Vénus et dos au mur. » réussis-je à répondre sans (plus) rougir.

« Cynthia ? »

« Le coquillage, la fleur éclatée et l'Indra. »

« Bien... chacune a ses préférences, c'est très bien. Faisons une pause, il nous restera ensuite trente minutes de cours, nous reviendrons sur les positions. »

Mes camarades partagèrent leur ressenti quant à la vidéo, chacune avait été agréablement surprise que ça ne soit pas surjoué. Toutes nous étions curieuses des choix des autres et personnellement j'étais prête à essayer toutes les positions. Une fois de retour en classe, Edward déplaça du mur vers le tableau les dessins représentant les soixante-quatre positions du Kamasutra.

« Lors de l'atelier, vous apprendrez exactement comment reproduire ces positions. Je voudrais que vous me disiez ce que vous attendez de ces positions, puisque après tout, vous pourriez vous contentez d'une seule et de la plus simple qui plus est. Alice ? »

« C'est vrai que je pourrais me satisfaire d'une position, nous dit-elle. Mais j'ai toujours aimé varier, pas forcément pour mon plaisir mais pour celui de mes amants, histoire qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas. »

« J'ai dans l'idée qu'on ne doit jamais s'ennuyer avec toi. » répliqua gentiment le professeur.

« Disons que... enfin, je sais que hors du lit, je peux effrayer certains hommes, je suis une pile électrique, il n'est pas facile de me suivre. Alors au lit, je donne et je suis très bonne pour ça. »

« Tu ne veux pas recevoir aussi ? »

« Euh... je jouis de toute façon. C'est vrai que certaines positions sont plus agréables et faciles, d'autres procurent plus de sensations mais pour moi, c'est du pareil au même. »

Je trouvais cela assez triste que pour plaire, elle s'était mise au second plan et donnait sans espérer plus que de garder son homme.

« Alice, réfléchis à ça : donner et recevoir. S'il y a bien une chose que le Kamasutra nous apprend est que le but de l'acte est la symbiose du couple, l'harmonie et le partage. En ne recherchant rien pour toi, tu déséquilibres toujours tes relations. »

« Je n'y ai jamais pensé... je le faisais et voilà. »

Il lui sourit, comme souvent, avec bienveillance et cette fois-ci avec aussi de la compassion. Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux tout en étant si différents, leur lien était si neuf mais profond. Je me dis que c'était sans doute ce genre de lien que partageaient des frères et sœurs, l'acceptation et l'amour.

« Esmé ? »

« Je veux justement ce que tu as dit : l'harmonie et le partage. J'ai choisi des positions où on est face à face pour cette raison. »

« Je vois, tu ne veux pas dissocier amour et sexe. »

« Exactement, je veux être aimée et aimer, de toutes les manières possibles. »

« Bien... tu es sur la bonne voie. Rosalie ? »

« J'aimerais la passion, même si comme Esmé j'ai envie d'amour autant que de sexe. Je veux un homme fort capable de me prendre de toutes les façons avec ardeur. »

« Tu penses être prête pour ça ? » insista Edward et Rosalie se vexa.

« Oui. »

« Ok. Jane ? »

« Juste le plaisir, je ne cherche pas forcément le grand amour, je veux apprendre à prendre et à donner du plaisir. »

« Bella ? »

« Amour et sexe aussi. Et la passion. Et le partage. »

J'étais incapable de former une phrase cohérente parce qu'il me dévisageait gravement, et que j'avais la sensation d'être toute nue en me confiant ainsi. C'était effrayant et excitant à la fois.

« Cynthia ? »

« À mon âge, on cherche surtout à pimenter sans avoir à faire des tas d'acrobaties. Et je sais que je ferai l'amour qu'avec mon mari, donc l'amour est là. Nous sommes très respectueux l'un de l'autre, rarement en conflit et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il nous manque la passion. »

« Je vois, tu ne vas pas regretter ce stage, j'en suis convaincu. Je vais vous révéler les dix positions préférées des hommes, c'est une généralité mais ça peut vous donner des idées et vous aider à comprendre vos amants. En aucun cas vous ne devez pour autant renoncer à vos positions. »

Il se tourna vers les dessins et en désigna un... pas n'importe lequel.

« La levrette, pour donner du plaisir à votre homme, il suffit, en réalité, de vous mettre à quatre pattes. Et pas que d'ailleurs. Parce que la levrette connaît de nombreuses variantes. Elle est aussi une des positions préférées des femmes, c'est pourquoi je vous ai dit d'office d'éliminer aussi celle-ci de votre choix. Ce qu'il plait le plus à l'homme c'est de dominer, de contrôler la cadence, son plaisir et le vôtre par la même occasion. Ensuite, le missionnaire : ne croyez pas que les gars ne rêvent que de positions tordues ou encore de plan à plusieurs, les hommes aiment aussi la simplicité et le face à face. Vous regardez prendre du plaisir lui en procure tout autant. L'enclume est une variante du missionnaire très agréable et réclame toute votre souplesse. L'homme apprécie la pénétration plus profonde. Le 69 : si l'homme aime la pénétration, il serait absurde de croire qu'il n'a pas besoin de préliminaires, de montée de désir et d'échauffements. Le 69 devient alors, pour lui, la meilleure entrée en matière qui soit. »

Cynthia soupira et fit sembler de s'éventer, Alice rit, Esmé rougissait et Rose écoutait attentivement.

« Tu penses qu'on peut satisfaire un homme sans pénétration ? » demanda Jane à notre professeur.

« Oui mais pas à long terme. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et je vis encore une ombre triste sur son visage, comme lors du petit-déjeuner.

« Attaquons les choses sérieuses, mesdemoiselles, continua Edward. Pour plaire à votre amant, pour le faire grimper au rideau et lui faire oublier l'heure, l'endroit, l'année, votre rôle n'est pas de jouer à l'étoile de mer. Prenez les devants, chevauchez votre homme de face ou de dos et montrez lui que vous pouvez aussi avoir tout le contrôle de la situation et il aimera votre prise d'initiative. Le lotus : simple mais efficace. L'homme peut à sa guise contrôler le rythme avec ses mains sur vos fesses. Puis, les petites cuillères : ça n'est pas la position la plus... sauvage et c'est assumé, ainsi il peut vous caresser en même temps. Vient après la sodomie qui est encore marquée par le sceau du tabou mais qui plait beaucoup aux hommes justement à cause de l'interdit qu'il veut franchir coûte que coûte. Enfin la fellation, sans surprise. Plus qu'un préliminaire, la fellation est à l'homme ce que le cunnilingus est à la femme : un plaisir intense. Vous vous occupez de lui. Votre préoccupation première reste de lui procurer du plaisir. Je suppose que toutes, au début ou encore maintenant, vous avez pensé que c'était humiliant, mais il n'en est rien. Malgré tout, l'homme apprécie beaucoup à ce moment de dominer la situation tout en étant soumis à sa partenaire qui mène la danse. Ah oui, une autre ! Les ciseaux sexy : vous êtes allongée sur une table, vos jambes sont droites, croisées, en l'air et posée contre le torse de l'homme qui peut vous toucher, vous regarder et contrôler. »

J'avais visualisé chaque position qu'il venait de citer, bien sûr je lui faisais tout ça, seul le 69 ne m'attirait pas spécialement, mais je retins toutes ces précieuses informations. Si Edward était un homme comme les autres, je saurais le satisfaire... Ok je rêvais mais au cas où...

Je quittai la classe avec mes camarades et Edward nous suivit. Avant que je franchisse la porte, il me retint par le bras.

« À ce soir Bella. »

« À ce soir Edward. » répondis-je.

Il me sourit, me relâcha puis retourna vers son bureau et je sortis de la classe, enflammée par sa main sur moi.

_oOo_

Nous déjeunâmes dans la bonne humeur, nous apprenions toutes à nous connaître et nous n'hésitâmes plus à nous confier, même si je devais mentir sur mon véritable métier. En remontant dans nos chambres, Alice insista auprès d'Esmé pour téléphoner à Carlisle mais cette dernière hésitait car elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin ! » intervint Cynthia.

« Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous parler en dehors du temple. Je suis censée être en Grèce, je vous le rappelle... Non ça n'ira pas et je sais que je vais être trop nerveuse. »

« Il ne va rien se passer là-bas en ton absence ? Ça pourrait te donner un prétexte. » lui dis-je.

« Oui, il va y avoir une vente aux enchères, et ça m'embête un peu de ne pas y assister. Mais ça n'est pas avant lundi. »

« Invente quelque chose, demande-lui de vérifier un détail. » lui conseillai-je.

Esmé sourit, gagnant peu à peu de l'assurance. Cynthia lui tendit son téléphone portable et finit par le lui mettre dans la main. Esmé souffla puis composa très vite un numéro.

« Mets le haut parleur ! » s'écria Alice à la première sonnerie.

_« Allo ? »_

L'homme avait une voix sensuelle et douce...

« Bonjour Carlisle... »

_« Esmé ! »_

Il semblait ravi de l'entendre, il l'avait reconnue, c'était si touchant.

« Oui c'est moi, Carlisle je suis désolée si je te dérange... je crois avoir oublié de confirmer avec le traiteur pour la vente aux enchères. »

_« Oh ? Je peux le faire pour toi. »_

« Ça serait vraiment formidable, je m'en voudrais si il y a un problème. »

_« Aucun soucis... tu es joignable sur ton bateau ? »_

« Non, j'ai emprunté le téléphone d'une autre passagère mais... »

Alice lui murmura :

« Dis-lui que tu le rappelles demain. »

Esmé acquiesça, inspira puis reprit avec Carlisle.

« Je peux te téléphoner demain, à la même heure, je ne serais pas tranquille sinon. »

_« Bien sûr... Où se trouve ce dossier ? »_

« Mon bureau est dans la salle bleue, en face de celui de l'aumônier. Le dossier est sur le bureau dans une pochette blanche... tout y est. »

_« Très bien. Ne t'inquiète de rien. »_

« Merci. »

_« Alors, comment est la Grèce ? »_

« C'est un pays magnifique. » répondit-elle en rougissant, mal à l'aise de mentir, je connaissais ça.

_« Je ne veux pas te garder trop longtemps, tu appelles de loin et avec un téléphoné prêté. Je m'occupe du traiteur. »_

« Ok... merci Carlisle. »

_« De rien Esmé, à demain et bonne nuit. »_

« A demain... Oh ! »

Il avait déjà raccroché et nous dévisageâmes Esmé qui paraissait mortifiée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Cynthia.

« Dans mon bureau il y a une photo de lui... S'il la voit... »

« Tu penses qu'il la verra ? Elle est accrochée au mur ? »

« Non mais... je l'ai cachée sous le clavier de mon ordinateur. »

« Il te reste vingt quatre heures pour justifier ça au cas où il t'en parle. » la rassura Alice.

« Il ne va sans doute pas regarder sous ton clavier, tu as laissé en évidence le dossier. » ajoutai-je.

« Oui... oui... ce qui est fait est fait de toute façon. Allons nous préparer pour l'atelier, c'est dans la salle de sport je crois. »

J'enfilai un pantalon moulant en coton noir et un large t-shirt couleur pêche. J'hésitais longuement entre mes converses et une paire de ballerines noires, optai finalement pour les ballerines. A notre arrivée en salle de sport, nos guides nous désignèrent les tapis que nous utilisions en cours de yoga.

« Bon après-midi, nous souhaita Irina. L'atelier d'aujourd'hui va être un entrainement à vos positions sexuelles. Edward vous l'a dit, toutes les positions du Kamasutra sont considérées comme des positions de yoga. Nous allons commencer par des étirements. »

Nous imitâmes Irina, elle nous fit faire ensuite une série d'étirements à deux, par groupe. Jane était concentrée mais définitivement moins enjouée que les jours précédents.

« Tout va bien ? » soufflai-je.

J'avais cru être responsable de sa froideur au petit-déjeuner mais il n'en était rien, j'en étais désormais certaine.

« Oui. »

« Tu n'en as pas l'air. »

« J'ai reçu une mauvaise nouvelle hier, en rentrant du rendez-vous. »

« Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. »

Irina nous demanda alors de nous assoir.

« Nous allons commencer avec les positions, le but est de tester chacune avec votre partenaire de groupe pendant cinq minutes. Je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre mais c'est important. Vous devez oublier votre pudeur ou votre gêne et faire confiance à votre partenaire. »

C'était l'occasion de prouver à Jane qu'elle pouvait se confier, je me sentais en devoir de l'aider.

Kate et Irina allèrent rejoindre chacune leurs élèves et Tanya vint avec nous deux et nous nous levâmes de nos tapis.

« Alors on commence par qui ? »

Jane accepta de commencer et énonça ses positions.

« Bella, regarde bien, tu vas devoir aider Jane ensuite en faisant l'homme, tu vas répéter ce que je vais faire. Vous êtes prêtes ? Alors la chaise longue : allonge-toi, moi je m'assois à genoux devant toi... Tu as bien fait de la choisir Jane, car tu es souple. Pose tes jambes sur mes épaules. Puis, fais glisser tes pieds jusqu'à ma poitrine. Cette position permet de stimuler son point G plus facilement. Voilà, moi je fais un mouvement de balancier, de l'avant vers l'arrière. Pour un câlin moins acrobatique, pose l'arrière de tes genoux sur les épaules de ton amant. Tu as compris Bella ? »

« Euh... »

« Irina va donner le top départ des cinq minutes d'entrainement. Prends ma place Bella. »

Je le fis, Jane gloussa ce qui me détendit aussitôt. Mais je ne me voyais pas du tout imiter Tanya dans le rôle de l'homme... c'était trop bizarre.

« Allez les filles, on commence, ne soyez pas pudiques, pour celles qui font l'homme, ne vous prenez pas la tête, inutile de bouger frénétiquement, nous dit Irina, mais faites quelques mouvements pour tenter de déstabiliser l'autre. Les femmes doivent bien tenir leur position. »

Tanya me fit un clin d'oeil, l'exercice commença et Jane et moi ne bougeâmes quasiment pas. Notre guide s'assit derrière moi au bout de quelques minutes, elle passa ses bras autour de moi pour poser ses mains sur les miennes et les guida.

« Attrape-la fermement en haut des cuisses, voilà... Ça va Jane ? »

« Oui... »

Elle expira bruyamment et je m'étonnais, elle ne paraissait pas faire d'effort pourtant.

« Ok... ça te tire derrière les jambes ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tiens le coup. Bella, penche-toi bien au-dessus d'elle... comme ça. »

Irina tapa ensuite dans ses mains pour signifier la fin du premier exercice. Nous enchainâmes avec Jane, le néophyte me cassa le dos et Tanya convint que c'état une position de transition car l'homme était à genou, entre les jambes de la femme et devait lui soulever le bassin à bout de bras et la pénétrer le plus profondément possible. Enfin, pour la position de la tigresse je m'assis et pris par la taille Jane. Elle écarta ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur mes épaules. D'une main, elle se tenait par terre et mit son autre bras autour de mon cou. Jane était légère, malgré tout, je peinais à tenir la position.

« À toi Bella. » dit ensuite Tanya.

« J'ai choisi le bateau ivre, le collier de Vénus et dos au mur. »

« Viens là Jane. Alors le bateau ivre : Bella tu t'allonges de manière à laisser tes jambes flotter dans l'air. Jane tu t'agenouilles là... voilà, soulève et écarte les jambes de Bella en lui tenant les chevilles. Et tu diriges Jane, l'homme pénètre la femme et domine largement le va-et-vient et il penche sa partenaire d'un côté puis de l'autre. Les sensations, au niveau du vagin, s'accordent à celle ressenties par le mouvement. La pénétration est profonde et l'homme ralentit ou accélère le va-et-vient et peut changer l'inclinaison du bassin de la femme ou l'angle des cuisses. Si cela est nécessaire, un coussin placé sous les fesses de la femme pour faciliter la pénétration. »

« J'aime bien celle-ci, nous confia Jane. Ça te plait Bella ? »

« Oui. »

C'était... vraiment intéressant, je fis de mon mieux pour faire abstraction de Jane qui me tirait péniblement vers le haut en soufflant et grognant, de Tanya qui posait ses mains sur mes fesses pour que je me soulève toujours plus, de mes autres camarades toutes aussi occupées. Je fermai les yeux et imaginais Edward... les cinq minutes passèrent vite.

« Ensuite, le collier de Vénus, pour l'homme avoir autour du cou les jambes de sa partenaire et pouvoir plonger le regard entre ses cuisses écartées donne une dimension presque magique. La position de base est classique, avec la femme allongée sur le dos au bord d'un lit assez haut ou d'une table, les cuisses relevées en équerre. L'homme se tient debout entre les cuisses et place les jambes de la femme sur lui, les chevilles sur ses épaules, les pieds se rejoignant derrière sa tête. Il serre les cuisses de la femme contre lui, fermement, puis pivote pour lui faire quitter son appui et l'amener au dessus du vide, hors de tout support : si elle a de bons abdominaux, elle peut rester ainsi en équerre par rapport à l'homme. »

Je regrettais finalement mon choix. Tanya me fit m'allonger sur un transat apporté pour l'occasion, Jane apprécia encore mon choix et tandis que je me forçais à bien garder les jambes en équerre, elles parlèrent de... sodomie.

« Je vais chercher Edward pour la dernière position. » annonça ensuite Tanya et je ne pus rien dire pour la stopper.

Elle revint moins d'une minute plus tard, Edward me regarda avec appréhension.

« Le dos contre le mur... » lui dit seulement Tanya.

« Pourquoi tu ne la lui fais pas faire sur un des bancs de musculation ? »

« Ça ne marchera pas, Jane est très grande et moi encore plus. Ok Bella, tu suis Edward, contre le miroir de danse, tu te tiens bien à lui, tu pourras te tenir à la barre au cas où. »

Je suivis le professeur, le miroir de danse était à l'autre bout de la salle de sport, de là nous ne pouvions plus entendre ce que les autres disaient.

« Ok Bella, viens là... »

Il passa mes bras autour de son cou et d'une main autour de ma taille, il me souleva. J'étais tétanisée, trop proche de lui pour penser clairement. Cette position, celle qui m'avait toujours faite fantasmer, je devais l'exercer avec cet homme, celui qui me faisait tant fantasmer...

« Passe tes jambes autour de ma taille... voilà. Ta difficulté est d'être constante, tu ne dois pas retirer tes jambes sinon tu risques de faire sortir le sexe de ton partenaire de toi et dans un tel moment, il ne réagira pas assez vite et son sexe tapera contre ton pubis ou en toi mais dans un mauvais angle. Ça peut être douloureux pour les deux. »

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » cria Irina.

« Oui ! »

« Top ! »

Edward ne bougea pas, j'étais à la fois déçue et soulagée. Je n'aurais pas été capable de garder une contenance s'il s'était plaqué contre moi, s'il s'était frotté comme Jane l'avait fait. J'étais déçue de ne pas être encore plus prêt de lui.

« Je vais mettre une main sous tes fesses et l'autre contre le miroir, et après je les mettrai sous tes genoux, ok ? »

Je hochai la tête, aucun mot n'allait sortir de ma bouche.

Ses mains sur moi étaient divines et c'était presque normal. Je me remémorais nos baisers de la veille, n'ayant plus le choix que de fermer les yeux. J'étais enivrée par l'odeur de mon professeur, par la caresse de son souffle sur ma bouche, par la douceur de ses cheveux sur sa nuque, …

Lentement il passa ses mains sous mes genoux et j'ouvris les yeux en le sentant contre mon centre. Ça ne dura malheureusement qu'une seconde.

« Comme ça, la pénétration est plus profonde. »

« Tu n'es pas fatigué ? » articulai-je avec difficulté.

« Non, tu es toute légère... et tu rougis ! »

Il rit tout bas et je me mordis la lèvre... cet homme allait me rendre folle.

« C'est agréable de savoir que je peux te faire rougir. »

« Tu le fais sans cesse. » confessai-je.

« Fini ! » cria alors Irina.

Edward me fit glisser le long de son corps puis me relâcha.

« Allons-y. »

Kate le réquisitionna aussitôt.

« Aide aussi Rosalie avec le canapé voyeur. »

Mon cœur se serra, il venait de partager avec moi un moment intime et je devais encore le regarder en faire autant avec une autre. Le professeur s'assit sur la chaise qui était nécessaire puis Kate aida Rosalie à s'installer d'abord à califourchon sur lui. Puis elle se renversa en arrière et Edward la maintint en tenant ses cuisses. Ses doigts étaient proches du sexe de Rosalie, il ne me semblait pas plus excité que ça alors que ma camarade était splendide...

Tout arriva très vite, Rosalie retint un sanglot et commença à glisser vers le sol. Edward resserra sa prise, la jeune femme se redressa et lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage. Elle retomba par terre et s'éloigna en courant. Les guides la suivirent ainsi qu'Esmé.

« Tu vas bien Edward ? » demanda Alice.

« Oui... elle a une sacrée force ! »

Son œil gauche était déjà rougi mais il ne saignait pas.

« Je suis allé trop loin... » maugréa-t-il.

« Comment ça ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Ce matin... elle a dit être prête, alors quand Kate m'a dit de l'aider, j'ai fait exprès de la toucher entre ses cuisses, je n'y étais pas obligé. Je voulais voir sa réaction. »

« Tu prends vraiment à cœur ta mission. » le complimenta Cynthia.

« Bien sur. Je vais aller mettre un glaçon dessus puis il faut que je lui parle. »

Il quitta rapidement la salle de sport et Alice nous proposa de commencer la séance de sport puisque nous étions déjà en tenue et échauffées.

« C'est hyper sexe ce que tu as fait avec Edward. » me dit Jane.

« Tu trouves ? »

« Oui, j'aime bien toutes les positions que tu as choisies. »

« Euh... merci. »

Jane se tourna ensuite vers Cynthia et alla s'installer près d'elle sur les machines. Je les entendis parler sexe, Jane voulait tout savoir du ressenti et Cynthia était la seule à véritablement aimer son amant, le même depuis tant d'années. Alice aussi écoutait mais ne disait rien et je la voyais peu à peu se rembrunir.

« J'ai vraiment raté quelque chose. » nous confia-t-elle ensuite.

« Ne dis pas ça, tu as appris beaucoup et maintenant tu sais. » la consola Cynthia.

« J'ai perdu ma vie à courir après les hommes, juste pour être aimée et ça n'a jamais marché... Mon dieu j'espère que Jasper est le bon... Je le sens mais je me suis souvent trompée dans le passé. »

Peu après Esmé revint avec Rosalie, un bras autour de ses épaules. Irina arriva aussi et nous commençâmes le cours de yoga. Avec toute cette histoire, j'en avais presque oublié mon rendez-vous, quand je le réalisai en retournant dans ma chambre, la panique m'envahit et je me figeai dans les escaliers.

« Voilà on y est, elle pète un boulon, dit simplement Rose. Allez vous doucher, je m'occupe d'elle. Faites vite, elle va nous donner du fil à retordre. »

Elle me poussa à marcher et une fois dans ma chambre, elle me fit assoir sur le lit.

« Bella, tu peux le faire ! Ça n'est rien qu'un exercice. Tu connais Edward, tu le connais bien même. »

Son ton sarcastique me tira de mon agonie et je me levai, les poings sur les hanches.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Que tu le connais bien, ça va faire une semaine que nous sommes ici, tu l'as embrassé, il a simulé une position sexuelle, tu as même déjà déjeuné en tête à tête avec lui alors tu n'as pas de raisons d'être nerveuse ! »

Elle avait raison, bien sur, il n'y avait aucune raison. Mes camarades ne ressentaient sans doute pas la même chose que moi. Je me sentis un peu minable d'avoir craqué sur le professeur, j'étais la seule, les autres avaient bien compris quel était son rôle. Il était payé pour parler de sexe, pour être sexy aussi, pour nous éveiller, pour nous apprendre...

« Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire... » répétai-je en allant sous la douche.

Rosalie me demanda au moins dix fois si j'allais arriver à me laver seule, je la poussai dehors. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, je ne me masturbais pas, j'étais encore nerveuse et surtout je savais que mes amies allaient arriver rapidement, j'aurais eu trop honte qu'elles m'entendent.

« Bella ? Tu veux toujours mettre ma robe ? » m'appela Alice depuis ma chambre.

« Oui ! Mais trouve une astuce pour le décolleté. »

« Même pas en rêve. » ricana-t-elle au moment où je stoppai le jet d'eau.

« On pourrait essayer cette robe, pointa Esmé. Après tout, c'est un premier rendez-vous. »

« Non, Bella doit rendre fou son rencard. Et avec un tel décolleté, il ne va pas pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux... vous avez vu sa poitrine ? »

« Eh ! »

Je sortis au plus vite de la salle de bains après avoir enfilé un peignoir.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas ce décolleté, il est trop profond. »

Rosalie soupira et sortit, elle revint une minute plus tard avec un haut noir satiné à bretelles fines.

« Mets ça en dessous, il remonte assez haut. »

Alice la fusilla du regard.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

« Parce que sinon on aura plus de professeur pour la fin du stage ! » s'écria Rose avec emphase.

Les filles se moquèrent aussi de mon béguin pour Edward, je n'avais vraiment pas su être discrète. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas les croire quand elles m'affirmèrent qu'il n'était pas insensible à mon charme.

« Il joue son rôle. » insistai-je tandis qu'Alice me maquillait.

Esmé me fit une rapide manucure et Cynthia s'occupa de mes pieds. Rosalie s'affairait à mes cheveux, Jane, elle, avait décidé de me détendre, elle revint avec un grand verre.

« Bois. »

« C'est de l'alcool. » pointai-je.

« Oui, c'est pour que tu déstresses. Bois. »

La boisson était sucrée, délicieuse, Alice me força à lui faire gouter.

« C'est bon, c'est quoi ? »

Elle se lança avec Jane dans une conversation sur les cocktails, je les écoutais attentivement, oubliant l'issue de cette séance.

A vingt heures, j'étais prête, Alice n'avait pas forcé sur le maquillage, Rosalie m'avait coiffée simplement, mes ongles étaient roses pâles, ne restait plus qu'à enfiler des escarpins à talons hauts de quatre centimètres.

« On va dîner, bonne chance. » me dit Esmé.

Je fis le maximum pour ne pas les supplier de rester avec moi, il me restait une demi-heure avant de rejoindre Edward, ce fut la demi-heure la plus longue de mon existence, je la passai à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre et quand enfin le moment tant attendu arriva, je parvenais à marcher normalement malgré les talons.

En descendant les escaliers, je me forçai à ne pas penser, juste avancer.

« Tu es magnifique Bella. »

Tanya m'attendait au bas des escaliers, je sursautai en entendant sa voix et loupai deux marches, je me rattrapai à la rampe à la dernière seconde.

« Oh pardon ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. »

« Je voulais juste te parler un instant avant le rendez-vous. »

« Ok. »

Je la suivis dans l'entrée, dépitée de retarder mon rendez-vous.

« Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance et te donner quelques recommandations. »

Je ne dis rien, nerveuse, je pensais que si mes camarades avaient compris que je craquais pour Edward, Tanya aussi l'avait surement remarqué.

« Il faut que tu joues le jeu, c'est primordial. Edward m'a dit pour votre scénario, c'est parfait je dois dire que ça te correspond bien. Tu vas entrer dans la salle à manger et ne pas voir ton professeur mais cet homme rencontré dans à la libraire, celui avec qui tu as déjà parlé. Ne te stresse pas maintenant car ça sera pire pour toi sinon lors d'un vrai rendez-vous. »

Un vrai rendez-vous... pas avec Edward... la vie savait être cruelle...

« Tu es prête ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« Bien. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir après, ma chambre est au deuxième étage, au dessus des vôtres, troisième porte à droite. Je dors tard. »

« Merci. »

« Allez, va séduire cet homme ! »

J'entrai dans la salle à manger, je le vis aussitôt, à deux mètres de moi, si beau. Il portait sa tenue des rendez-vous, un costume noir et une chemise bleu pâle sans cravate.

« Bonsoir Bella. »

« Bonsoir Edward. »

« Asseyons-nous ? »

Il me prit la main et me guida jusqu'à une chaise, la tira et me laissa m'installer. Quand il alla ensuite s'assoir de l'autre côté de la table, je vis enfin que la pièce était très différente, la table était plus petite, nous n'étions qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre. L'éclairage était réduit à une lampe au coin de la pièce et une autre plus petite sur la table. Une bouteille de champagne était déjà posée dans un seau de glace, une rose rouge avait été mise dans mon assiette. Je la pris et la portai vers mon visage.

« Tu es vraiment ravissante ce soir. »

« Merci. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui... et toi ? »

« J'avais hâte de te revoir... Tu as vu mon message ce matin ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu peur de t'en parler. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'attirer d'ennui... Avec les guides. »

Il fronça ses sourcils.

« Oh... tu sais je suis très libre de mes actions ici, je peux faire tout ce que j'estime nécessaire pour la réussite de chaque stagiaire. »

« Et c'était nécessaire ? »

« Si nous suivons le scénario, je t'aurais envoyé le même message par téléphone. »

« Ah... »

Donc c'était juste pour coller au scénario... tant pis.

« Habituellement, on me croit le patron des filles, un peu comme Charlie et ses drôles de dames. »

« Oui ça collerait presque. »

« Tu es très perspicace, trop sans doute. »

Il rit nerveusement puis leva les mains en l'air.

« On s'arrête là, on reprend notre soirée sans parler du stage et de la réalité. »

« Ok. »

Mais j'étais apparemment incapable de me concentrer pour oublier qu'il était mon professeur.

« Il y a une technique aussi pour le premier rendez-vous ? » demandai-je, les yeux rivés sur la rose que je tenais toujours dans ma main.

« Non, dit-il, pas quand tu cherches quelque chose de vrai. »

« Mais pour les coups d'un soir si ? » plaisantai-je, le regrettant aussitôt.

J'étais même mortifiée et maudis Jane pour son cocktail. La dernière chose que je souhaitais était de me faire passer pour une femme capable d'enchainer les amants. Edward me prit la main et la serra brièvement, comme pour me ramener à notre soirée.

« Je ne t'apprendrai pas cela. »

« Je ne veux pas... je... j'ai dit ça pour plaisanter. »

« Bella, tu vas retourner dans l'entrée et revenir ici, nous recommençons le rendez-vous sans décrochage cette fois-ci, ok ? »

« Oui. »

« On ne parle plus du stage, tu n'es plus une élève et je ne suis plus ton professeur. Maintenant, pars et reviens vite. »

Et ce fut ce que nous fîmes, il engagea la conversation ensuite sur notre rencontre à la librairie.

« Edward, rappelle-moi ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

« Avocat. »

Je fus surprise et un peu déçue...

« Quoi? »

« J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en avocat. » lui dis-je.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je n'en sais rien... Ça ne colle pas, c'est pas pour toi. »

Il rit et je me rassurai, je ne l'avais pas vexé au moins.

« Je veux bien te croire... en fait mon père a toujours voulu que je devienne avocat comme lui, j'ai fait un an en fac de droit et j'ai laissé tomber. Ça n'est pas pour moi, tu as vu juste. »

« Je n'aurais pas aimé passer la soirée avec un avocat. » ajoutai-je, espiègle.

Ce cocktail était très efficace, ou bien était-ce le champagne...

Irina arriva alors et nous servit l'entrée, elle s'éclipsa aussitôt les assiettes déposées.

« Alors que fais-tu ? » le questionnai-je à nouveau.

« Musicien, ça te plairait ? »

« Comme Jasper ? »

« Non, je préfère la musique classique et le jazz. »

« Alors ça me va. »

« Un musicien inconnu et fauché. » compléta-t-il.

« Du moment que tu vis de ta passion. Moi aussi je... »

« Oui ? »

J'avais failli me trahir. Je n'étais qu'une secrétaire de direction, ça n'avait rien d'une vocation. Le journalisme était ma passion, mon rêve d'adolescente, j'aurais aimé lui en parler.

« Moi aussi j'aurais aimé être musicienne, me rattrapai-je. Ma mère m'avait inscrite à des cours de piano, ça me plaisait mais je n'étais vraiment pas douée, une vraie catastrophe. De quel instrument joues-tu ? »

« Du piano. »

J'aurais si facilement craqué sur lui aussi en le rencontrant dans la vraie vie.

« Où te produis-tu ? »

« Au New Moon Club, c'est à Portland, tous les samedis soirs. Je compose aussi. »

« Je suis certaine que tu es très doué. » affirmai-je. J'aime beaucoup « Clair de Lune » de Debussy. Quand je suis stressée ou un peu triste, je l'écoute et je vais mieux. »

« Oui c'est un bon morceau. »

« Quel est celui que tu préfères ? »

« Sonate au Clair de Lune » de Beethoven. »

« Ah... deux concurrents. » ris-je.

« En effet... mais si proches. »

« Sonate au Clair de Lune » est très sombre... on imagine la douleur et le deuil, la recherche de la vengeance. »

« Tu as vu juste mais ça n'était pas le thème, c'était un morceau composé pour une jeune comtesse dont Beethoven était amoureux. Par la suite, les interprétations lui ont donné cette tonalité sombre, funéraire même. Malgré tout, c'est mon morceau préféré, et j'avoue que je ne le vois pas non plus comme un morceau joyeux ou passionné. »

Je ne sus quoi répondre, il s'y connaissait, c'est évident. S'était-il vraiment livré ? Pouvais-je croire que mon professeur était un féru de musique classique ?

« Tu as un morceau de jazz préféré ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je jouais un instant avec mon entrée, découvris alors que je mangeais depuis cinq minutes du homard...

« Je n'en connais pas beaucoup mais il y a un morceau que mon grand-père paternel aimait beaucoup, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu, mon père parfois ressort un vieux disque de Chet Baker, « My Funny Valentine ». Il m'a raconté que ses parents dansaient dessus le soir. Et ta chanson préférée ? »

« Je n'en ai pas, j'aime beaucoup aussi Chet Baker mais surtout Nat King Cole et Duke Ellington. Attends. »

Il se leva et sortit de la salle. Une musique de jazz résonna peu après et il revint, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Le piano résonna, je n'aurais su dire qui jouait mais peu m'importait, j'avais ma réponse. Edward avait partagé quelque chose de personnel avec moi, j'étais émue et je me sentais vraiment spéciale à ses yeux.

Le reste du dîner se déroula facilement, sans gêne de ma part, les derniers films vus, les derniers livres lus furent passés en revue. Il me raconta une pièce de théâtre expérimentale qu'il avait vue quelques années auparavant à Seattle où le public avait été sommé de se déshabiller. Il trouva amusant mes péripéties d'enfant, mes nombreux plâtres et mes animaux morts par accident ou négligence. Nous n'entrâmes plus dans les détails de notre vie actuelle.

Quand Irina débarrassa le dessert, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer. La musique ne s'était pas arrêtée, je reconnus dès les premiers envols de violon « At Last » d'Etta James. Edward se leva, vint à mes côtés et me tendit la main.

« Dansons Bella. »

« Non ! »

« Je penses que tu refuses à cause de ta célèbre maladresse. » se moqua-t-il sans pour autant me laisser.

Il me força à me lever et posa une main sur ma hanche tandis que nos autres mains étaient réunies et posées près de son cœur. Je me demandais quelle attitude adopter, je mourrais d'envie de me blottir contre lui.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de diner avec moi Bella. »

« C'était parfait. »

Il baissa la tête et je sentis son souffle sur ma joue.

« Oui, parfait. »

Il nous fit danser lentement, l'un contre l'autre, un vrai délice. La chanson prit fin, hélas, il se recula, laissa tomber sa main qui était sur ma hanche puis m'entraina vers la porte.

« Serais-tu libre la semaine prochaine ? »

« Oui. »

« Que dirais-tu d'aller au cinéma ? »

« Ok. »

« Ne te sens pas obligée de t'habiller... enfin je veux dire, de faire des efforts. »

Il était clair que je n'allais pas mettre une si belle robe pour aller voir un film, mais tout de même, j'étais un peu blessée qu'il me parle de ma tenue.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ma robe de ce soir ? »

« Oui ! Bien sur que oui, je veux juste que tu te sentes à l'aise. »

« J'aime ces vêtements. Ce stage m'a aidée à comprendre, avant je me cachais, je m'étais toujours sentie commune, pas jolie, quelconque et... »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Laisse-moi finir... maintenant j'ai plus confiance en moi et je sais que je suis unique. »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te rabaisser. Tu es unique. »

« Merci. Et ça marche pour le cinéma. »

Il embrassa ma joue, plus longtemps que nécessaire, mon cœur s'affola, ça n'était pas comparable avec nos baisers. Tout avait été si grisant, ses mains sur moi, son regard tendre, ce baiser, tout aurait été réellement parfait si nous n'étions pas dans ce manoir. Je ne pouvais plus rien attendre de lui que d'autres bises.

« Fin de soirée... » me dit-il ensuite.

« Oui je... merci. Je vais... »

« Ne te sauve pas, nous devons discuter je te rappelle. »

Dans le salon, il s'assit non pas à côté de moi mais sur un fauteuil à ma gauche.

« Je t'ai trouvée... incroyable, Bella. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je m'attendais à ce que tu ne parles pas ou peu, à ce que tu sois très timide. Mais pas du tout. »

« C'est sans doute grâce au cocktail que Jane m'a donné avant de descendre, et aussi au champagne. »

« Oui... j'avais remarqué que l'alcool semblait te libérer. »

Je rougis de honte, il parlait évidemment du samedi soir précédent. Je ne me souvenais pas de tout mais une image restait gravée en moi, Edward face à moi, très proche, le regard noirci, me disant « baiser ».

« Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas offensé ou... déçu. »

« Pas du tout. Vous êtes un groupe génial, on a remarqué avec les guides que vous étiez solidaires et sans doute déjà des amies. C'est rare. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, alors quand ça arrive, c'est un vrai plaisir que d'enseigner. »

Oui, d'enseigner à d'autres, d'embrasser d'autres femmes, de leur faire la cour... Je ne devais pas penser à ça maintenant.

« Quant au bar, il est là pour que les stagiaires s'amusent aussi. Donc non, tu ne m'as pas offensé et encore moins déçu, bien au contraire. »

Oh comme je m'en voulais de lui mentir, quand l'article sortirait, il serait déçu, sans aucun doute, et j'aurais de la chance s'il n'allait être que déçu. C'était pourquoi je ne devais pas espérer quoique ce soit avec et sans doute ne plus rien initier. Chaque mot que j'avais dit et que je lui dirais, il les remettrait en cause quand il saurait. J'aurais pu prendre un nom d'emprunt pour cet article mais je compromettrais ma carrière en agissant ainsi. De toute façon, je n'étais que son élève, je n'avais aucune prétention, et c'était mieux ainsi.

« Tu as des questions ? »

« Non... »

« Raconte-moi ton dernier rendez-vous. »

« J'avais seize ans et c'était le soir où j'ai rompu avec mon premier copain. On avait jamais fait l'effort de sortir pour être seuls, habituellement on se retrouvait sur la page de la réserve. Ce soir-là, j'ai réalisé que je ne l'aimais pas et que tout était plus compliqué, je préférais être son amie. »

« Je vois, tu sembles avoir été une ado très raisonnable et mature. »

« Oui... ma mère me dit souvent que je suis née vieille. »

Il rit avec moi, sans se moquer. J'aimais la façon qu'il avait de toujours réagir comme je le voulais.

« Mais cet homme avec qui tu as couché... il ne t'a jamais emmenée au restaurant ou au cinéma ? »

« On a parfois dîné à l'extérieur mais c'était avec sa bande d'amis ou la mienne. J'étais très occupée à chercher un emploi, alors quand on était disponible et il insistait toujours que je vienne chez lui. Tu devines la suite. »

« Un vrai connard ce Mike. »

J'étais surprise qu'il ait retenu le prénom de mon seul amant... et il avait raison sur Mike. Je me fis pitié, après avoir vécu un faux rendez-vous, je réalisais que je n'avais encore rien expérimenté de vrai avec les hommes. J'avais peut-être perdu ma virginité, je restais néanmoins sans expérience, sans ressenti réel, sans amour.

Edward posa alors sa main sur ma joue, j'avais été apparemment très absorbée par mes atermoiements internes.

« On se voit demain ? » me dit-il en souriant.

J'acquiesçai et quittai le salon rapidement, j'étais stupide, émotive et épuisée. Ma soirée ne s'arrêta pas là, avant de me coucher, j'écrivis pendant plus de deux heures, sur moi, sur lui, sur ce stage.

* * *

_Note un peu longue pour ce chapitre..._

_Première chose : pour les positions, je n'ai pas trouvé deux sites avec les mêmes noms ! Pour la même position il y a plusieurs appellations, si vous êtes curieuses et studieuses (car vous suivez ce stage!) allez les regarder sur internet !_

_Deuxième chose : j'ai fait au plus vite pour ce chapitre car je sais que beaucoup l'attendaient avec impatience, je ne peux hélas pas écrire des cochonneries toute la journée lol !_

_Troisième chose : une review me disait que Rosalie avait été assez peu présente dans le chapitre précédent, voilà la vraie raison, je me la réservais pour ce chapitre, on la croyait forte et prête, en fait, elle a encore besoin de prendre confiance en elle et de faire confiance aux autres._

_Quatrième chose: j'ai déjà reçu des reviews de lectrices un peu déçues que le rendez-vous ne soit pas plus torride. Comprenez bien que c'est un moment important du stage et qu'Edward n'aurait pas voulu le gâcher (et pour révéler un secret, il y a des effectivement des micros dans les parties communes du manoir!) donc il avait les mains liées en quelque sorte. Bon ça c'était le premier rendez-vous, et sachez que le passage du deuxième est déjà quasiment fini, car j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur l'évolution au cours des RDV. Le deuxième sera moins formel, c'est promis._

_Cinquième et dernière chose : JE VEUX DES REVIEWS ! Sérieusement, je regarde les stats, je suis hyper fière de dépasser presque tous les jours les 1000 vues et à chaque nouveau chapitre, parfois jusqu'à 5000 vues. Alors ? Dites-moi si vous aimez ou pas, participez, donnez moi des idées même ! Je réponds à chaque review (pour les inscrites), alors ne soyez pas timide, prenez le temps, donnez votre avis ! Et puis si vous le pouvez/voulez, dites-moi d'où vous m'écrivez, je voyage quand je vois les stats par pays !_

_Merci aux fidèles mais à toutes en général de me suivre et de me lire, je ne fais pas de chantage aux reviews, pas d'inquiétude, je continue la fic, la trame est claire dans ma petite tête, je sais déjà comment ça va se finir et j'ai un planning des thèmes, donc pas de panne d'inspiration pour cette fic._

_A bientôt_


	12. Vend 11 mai - 9ème journée

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews formidables, certaines ont été déçues du rendez-vous, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, il ne pouvait rien se passer de plus, Edward est un professionnel et avant tout doit aider Bella (même si elle est là incognito, elle a besoin d'apprendre). Vous verrez que Bella aussi est déçue d'ailleurs ! Mais ça va peut-être être plus difficile pour eux de se retenir au prochain rendez-vous..._

_Et face à ce succès, je vous encourage à m'écrire encore plus de reviews pour ce chapitre ! ;-)_

* * *

**JOUR 9 Vendredi 11 mai**

**Thème matinée : Les préliminaires**

**Thème après-midi : Atelier plaisir masculin, en groupe**

**Soirée avec Edward : Alice**

* * *

J'avais ressenti comme un manque à la seconde où j'avais quitté Edward après notre rendez-vous. Je m'étais fustigée toute la nuit, j'aurais du tenter quelque chose avec lui, ça avait été trop formel, trop classique, même si je n'avais jamais vécu cela. Il avait été parfait, ce qui était logique vu qu'il enseignait la séduction.

J'étais en colère contre moi qui m'étais laissée faire. Il m'avait charmée avec préméditation et avec mon accord, j'étais jalouse car il avait fait pareil avec les autres stagiaires, pas seulement avec les cinq qui étaient avec moi, avec toutes les autres passées avant moi.

Alors perdue dans mes remords et mes regrets, je dormis peu et mal. Au matin, je ne fis pas attention à ma tenue, je répondis du bout des lèvres aux questions de mes camardes quant à ma soirée de la veille lors du petit-déjeuner et mon regard noir suffit miraculeusement à calmer Alice.

Je les entendis chuchoter alors que nous nous rendions en classe, elles ne comprenaient pas mon humeur maussade et pour cause. Aucune ne se sentait aussi attirée par notre professeur, toutes étaient plus malignes que moi et savaient qu'il était futile de s'engager sur cette voie. Edward était hors d'atteinte. Le mystère restait entier : pourquoi m'entêtais-je à le vouloir en dépit de tout bon sens ?

La séance photo n'arrangea pas mon humeur, Irina s'impatienta face à mon manque d'enthousiasme et de coopération. Edward arriva après la séance et commença le cours aussitôt.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur. » chantèrent mes camarades.

« Nous commençons la deuxième semaine de ce stage. J'espère que vous vous sentez assez en confiance pour la suite. Hier nous avons étudié les positions sexuelles, c'était un moyen pour vos guides et moi de juger de votre degré d'implication et de la confiance que vous faites aux autres stagiaires. Nous sommes tous fiers de vous, vous nous avez montré que vous étiez volontaires et sérieuses. »

Comme les autres, j'étais flattée, Edward m'en avait déjà parlé la veille lors de notre rendez-vous. J'appréhendais désormais ce qu'ils nous réservaient, lui et les guides, pour les prochains cours.

« La journée d'étude sera consacrée aujourd'hui aux préliminaires. Dans un premier temps, nous verrons les plus communs, les plus attendus et appréciés. Dans la deuxième partie du cours, je vous demanderai de partager vos attentes en la matière. »

Alice leva la main.

« Que va-t-on faire cet après-midi lors de l'atelier ? »

« Je ne peux rien dire maintenant, je ne dois pas vous influencer. Nous allons partir du principe que la fellation ou encore le cunnilingus ne sont pas vraiment des préliminaires, on va en parler rapidement avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. On parle de sexe oral : caresses buccales, relations buccogénitales, lécher, sucer, embrasser le sexe : quel que soit le nom qu'on leur donne, le "sexe oral" doit faire partie de votre vocabulaire sexuel. Il y a une partie des gens qui ne le pratique pas et trouve sûrement ces caresses avilissantes. Ils ont le sentiment que celui qui caresse le sexe de l'autre avec sa langue devient soumis à son partenaire. »

Edward sortit une petite liasse de feuillets et les consulta rapidement.

« Jane tu n'avais pas coché la case fellation, Rosalie et Esmé non plus. Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez. »

« Pour mon ex-mari... ça va vous paraître horrible, il ne me pensait pas digne de le sucer. » nous révéla Esmé.

Edward parut tout aussi surpris et choqué que nous.

« Mais tous les hommes aiment se faire sucer ! » intervint Alice.

« Il m'a toujours interdit de le faire, je n'en avais pas envie de toute façon. » continua Esmé.

« Et penses-tu être prête à le faire à l'homme que tu auras choisi ? » la questionna le professeur.

« Tout à fait, j'ai bien compris que dans une relation sexuelle, le but n'est pas d'assouvir l'autre mais de le combler, de se donner, ce qui me semble applicable à tous les aspects d'une relation amoureuse. »

« Très bien Esmé. Rosalie ? »

« Pas eu l'occasion, j'avoue que justement, je me sentirais rabaissée de le faire. »

« Je comprends, il faudra que tu sois d'abord en totale confiance et avec le temps, tu en auras peut-être envie. »

« J'ai peur d'être forcée à le faire. »

Rosalie ne dit plus rien, toutes nous ressentions son malaise et nous souvenions de sa panique la veille lors de l'atelier.

« Du temps et un amant doux et compréhensif, voilà ce dont tu as besoin. La fellation est effectivement un acte très apprécié des hommes mais le mieux reste la pénétration, donc tu pourras satisfaire ton amant sans le sucer, ne t'inquiète pas. Jane ? »

« J'ai failli le faire un jour et puis on a été surpris par un prof. Je l'aurais fait juste pour tester. »

« Tu envisages de le faire un jour prochain ? »

« Ouais, je sais que les hommes aiment ça. »

« Alice, Bella, Cynthia, voulez-vous partager votre expérience en la matière ? »

« Je me suis toujours servie de la fellation comme d'un moyen de garder un homme et quand j'arrête de sucer, ça veut dire 'casse-toi'. Une autre chose à changer chez moi. » admit Alice.

« Bella ? »

Enfin son regard rencontrait le mien, je perdis mes moyens face à lui, il me fallut les gloussements de Rosalie pour pouvoir juste réfléchir et ceux de Jane pour parler.

« Je n'ai pas aimé, Mike m'a vraiment donné la sensation d'être dominée. Je ne l'ai fait que deux fois, il m'a dit que je le faisais mal. »

« Cynthia ? »

« Les filles, je peux vous dire qu'une pipe faite avec amour transcende tout pour l'homme. On n'est pas soumise en suçant, on donne et on reçoit aussi. »

« Du sperme ! » railla Alice.

« Non petite perverse ! L'homme se sent aimé, compris, accepté. Tout ce que vous voulez, il vous le donnera avec plaisir parce qu'il veut aussi vous combler. Ça n'est pas qu'une minute avec une bite dans la bouche, c'est le rendre fou, prendre le contrôle sur lui et lui montrer que c'est pour son plaisir à lui. Alors moi j'ai une super technique que... »

« Stop Cynthia ! Cette partie de l'apprentissage arrivera bien assez vite. Ce que tu as dit est très vrai et cela nous montre encore une fois comme ton mari et toi êtes en symbiose. » la félicita Edward.

Il regarda encore ses feuilles, nos réponses sur nos expériences sexuelles données le deuxième jour.

« Le cunnilingus... Bella, Esmé et Rosalie vous ne l'avez pas coché. Rosalie je peux comprendre, Esmé je suppose que ton mari ne voulait pas. »

« En effet, mais je n'ai rien loupé, nos rapports étaient toujours rapides et brutaux. Il ne cherchait qu'à me... baiser et il s'endormait après. Il n'a jamais initié de préliminaires. »

J'avais vraiment de la peine pour Esmé, j'espérais tellement que l'amour qu'elle portait à Carlisle était partagé et qu'il lui montrerait comment un homme devait aimer une femme.

« Bella ? »

Edward me tira de mes réflexions, il avait les bras croisés et me regardait avec frustration.

« Hein ? »

« Dis-nous, pour le cunnilingus. »

« Mike était aussi un rapide et il pensait que son sexe suffisait à combler une femme. »

Il marmonna quelque chose, je ne compris que 'salopard'.

« Jane, tu connais donc. » enchaîna le professeur.

« Ouais, bah c'était juste avant la tentative avortée de la pipe. »

« Qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

« J'ai adoré ! En plus avec le stress de se faire surprendre c'était chaud. Bon le mec était pas doué, j'ai du le guider mais après il était comme un fou. »

« Alice ? »

« J'ai du aussi apprendre à un paquet d'entre eux comment lécher une minette, franchement je devrais recevoir une médaille ! »

« Bien, je vais vous en dire plus sur le cunnilingus du point de vue de l'homme, ça vous aidera effectivement à guider votre amant. Certains hommes éprouvent un dégoût pour cette pratique. Au fil des expériences sexuelles, cette répulsion peut disparaître ou se confirmer. La sexualité est avant tout un jeu pour un plaisir partagé, elle ne peut se vivre dans la contrainte et le dégoût ; chacun doit savoir affirmer ses besoins et ses limites. Les organes génitaux sont aussi le lieu d'excrétion et proche du lieu de la défécation. Cette proximité est souvent l'origine de la répulsion. Les odeurs des sécrétions sexuelles sont particulières et parfois fortes, elles sont toutefois pour beaucoup source d'excitation sexuelle. »

Comme chaque jour, il lui avait suffit de quelques mots pour ruiner mes dessous, mon professeur était un expert en excitation. Je pouvais si facilement l'imaginer entre mes cuisses, sa langue parcourant mon sexe, titillant mon clitoris et ce serait mieux que n'importe quel sex-toy, parce que ce serait lui. Il avait continué de parler !

« C'est donc pareil pour l'anulingus mais c'est une pratique encore tabou et peu pratiquée. Passons aux préliminaires dans leur ensemble. »

J'avais complètement raté la partie sur l'anulingus et ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Edward prit place derrière son bureau et but de l'eau. Voilà, juste en buvant de l'eau il était sexy. Il pourrait me boire moi... après m'avoir faite jouir, il me lècherait encore et... zut, il parlait de nouveau.

« On appelle « préliminaires » l'ensemble des échanges non pénétratifs : baisers, caresses, stimulations buccales entre deux partenaires. Ces gestes constituent la préparation intime de leur corps à un rapport sexuel. Les sens du toucher, de la vue et de l'odorat mis en éveil envoient ensuite des messages au cerveau, aux organes génitaux ainsi qu'aux zones érogènes. Ainsi, les partenaires, invités au plaisir, sont amenés à un état d'excitation sexuelle intense. En général, les femmes ont besoin de davantage de temps que les hommes pour avoir une excitation suffisante. Une fois celle-ci atteinte, la lubrification vaginale facilite la pénétration et le rapport sexuel n'en est que meilleur. »

Même avec des termes un peu scientifiques il parvenait à m'exciter, je me demandais comment il parlait pendant l'acte, était-il justement bavard ou pas ? Et si il l'était, parlait-il crument, avec des mots comme bite et chatte ? Ou alors utilisait-il des termes plus imagés comme dans les poèmes cochons français ?

« Le but étant d'obtenir un plaisir partagé des deux partenaires, il s'agit pour lui comme pour elle de susciter chez l'autre un émoi le plus sensuel possible. Le schéma habituel mais qui fait toujours autant ses preuves consiste d'abord à procéder à des caresses générales pour dénouer les tensions : visage, ventre, dos, nuque, lobe de l'oreille, des massages, des baisers et des paroles, suivis ensuite de caresses plus érotiques sur les parties génitales et les zones érogènes que nous avons déjà étudié. Le désir augmente progressivement à l'aide de préliminaires plus poussés, tels que la masturbation réciproque, le cunnilingus, la fellation en position 69 par exemple. L'excitation intense étant significative lorsque l'homme parvient à une érection et la femme à une mouillure vaginale. Peut alors commencer le rapport sexuel. »

« Ça fait aseptisé et propre quand tu en parles. » lui reprocha Alice.

« Ok alors en d'autres termes et pour vous mesdemoiselles, répliqua Edward, il vous faut caresser votre homme, l'embrasser sensuellement, en soupirant, en gémissant déjà et ensuite, vous faites le tour du propriétaire, vous lui touchez tous les endroits auxquels il est réceptif et quand il bande, là vous pouvez lui caresser la queue, la lécher, la sucer. Lui, il vous fera mouiller et quand il en aura partout sur les doigts et dans la bouche, il vous baisera. Ça te va Alice ? »

À moi oui ! Je ne me serais jamais cru être le genre de femme à aimer un homme un peu vulgaire mais dans ces moments intimes, je supposais qu'on relâchait tout, on se laissait aller. Il avait dit queue, je préférais ça à bite... bite ça faisait trop... film porno dégueulasse, tandis que queue... la sienne et...

Je serrais les cuisses et les dents, hors de question de me donner en spectacle. Je tentais tant bien que mal de dompter mon corps et mon imagination, c'était le moment de bien apprendre mes leçons.

« Bien, je reprends mon discours formel, je suis votre professeur avant tout, continua Edward en faisant les gros yeux à Alice. C'est lors des préliminaires que les partenaires établissent une forme de détente, d'évasion et d'abandon total à l'autre, mettant ainsi de côté les préoccupations de la vie quotidienne pour se couper du monde. En plus d'être attentif à l'autre, il est possible de rendre les préliminaires encore plus amusants. Avec des caresses charnelles, pensez à établir des jeux amoureux et des scénarios sexy. Si votre amant est friand de lingerie, faites monter le désir avec un strip-tease qui se finit en nu intégral. Si vous êtes plutôt axée sur l'aspect charnel, proposez-lui un massage poussé à l'aide d'huile odorante et relaxante. La lecture du kamasutra ou d'un texte érotique est également idéale pour attiser les sens et titiller l'imagination. Enfin, la pose du préservatif peut aussi se faire avec panache et sensualité. Pensez alors à le dérouler sur la verge de votre amant avec la bouche, de façon langoureuse. »

J'allais devoir apprendre ça, je me voyais bien le faire... ok à Edward seulement mais c'était déjà un début ! Voilà que je débattais avec moi-même...

« Si les femmes considèrent les préliminaires comme des préludes sensuels indispensables à un rapport sexuel réussi et à l'atteinte de l'orgasme, certains hommes n'en pensent pas autant et parfois, comme dans le cas d'Esmé, la pénétration est souvent immédiate. Il est important pour vous de connaître les raisons pour pouvoir comprendre votre amant et ensuite le convaincre si il n'est pas motivé par les préliminaires. Nombreux sont encore les hommes qui se voient viriles et s'interdisent toute forme de sensibilité, préférant alors réprimer leur part de féminité. Pour d'autres, il s'agirait simplement d'une différence de cycle sexuel entre l'homme et la femme. L'homme a souvent un rythme d'excitation plus rapide associé à un désir pulsionnel. Tandis que la femme a besoin de temps pour faire monter le désir et obtenir une lubrification qui la conduira à un éventuel orgasme. Ce qui explique pourquoi les deux sexes ont souvent du mal à s'accorder. »

« Enfin y en a qui ont justement trop bien étudié la question et qui passent des heures sur les préliminaires, ajouta Alice. Je veux dire, au bout d'une heure à se faire doigter et pétrir les seins il faut passer à l'action.

Alice était de plus en plus morose dans nos cours, Edward ne releva pas et poursuivit son monologue.

« Un bon amant ne doit pas oublier aussi, les fameux préliminaires « post-amoureux ». Caresses qui effleurent la peau, baisers langoureux et autres étreintes faites de tendresse sont également indispensables après avoir fait l'amour. Très appréciés des femmes qui y voient une attention apaisante de leur partenaire qui leur témoigne de l'affection, du respect et de l'amour. »

« Ou alors, tu lui claques une bise et tu descends de sa voiture... hein Alice ? » railla Rose.

« Ouais... enfin j'ai plus vingt ans, c'est fini pour moi la banquette arrière. »

« Après la pause, je veux tout savoir de vos fantasmes en ce qui concerne les préliminaires. » nous dit le professeur.

« Raconte pour la pipe Cynthia ! » s'écria Jane en sortant de la classe.

« Alors ma technique, écoutez bien. L'homme, à la différence de la femme, est un impatient: la femme aime être excitée longuement; pour l'homme en revanche, il faut aller vite. Il doit sentir que vous avez envie de lui, qu'il vous excite, que vous avez envie de le prendre dans votre bouche, et dites-le lui. »

« Ok mais raconte-nous la pipe, étape par étape ! » la pressa Jane.

J'écoutais attentivement même si c'était clair que pour chaque homme, il y avait une façon de le sucer. Nous nous rendîmes comme chaque jour dans le jardin mais n'allâmes pas très loin. Nous nous postâmes toutes face à Cynthia qui sourit, flattée de notre intérêt.

« Je commence par toucher, caresser, puis embrasser son sexe, nous confia-t-elle. Lorsqu'il commence à bander, sans le toucher, je lui saisis le bout avec mes lèvres et ma langue, puis je l'enfonce dans ma bouche en l'aspirant. Je fais des aller-retour et en l'enfonçant le plus profondément possible et je mets mon pouce et de mon index fermement serrés en anneau devant mes lèvres, j'accompagne ainsi le mouvement. Et j'alterne avec une autre façon, parce qu'il faut durer. Je prends le gland dans ma bouche, je l'emprisonne avec mes lèvres et fais tourner ma langue autour. Je frotte aussi l'arrière du gland, là où se trouve le frein, contre mes lèvres fermées et humides, je l'embrasse et je frappe le frein contre ma bouche. J'alterne aussi en écartant mes lèvres du pénis et je le branle en faisant couler de la salive sur son gland pour le lubrifier, ma mari adore cette partie ! Pour l'achever, j'enfonce jusqu'au bout sa queue dans ma bouche... »

« Ça me donne toujours envie de vomir, comment tu fais ? » demanda Alice, apparemment fascinée par les conseils de Cynthia.

« C'est parce que le gland vient toucher le fond de la gorge: pour éviter les spasmes-réflexes, il faut que tu avales régulièrement le pénis, comme si tu voulais avaler ta salive, ça aussi mon mari en raffole. Et ça n'est pas tout, avec une main, je joue avec ses bourses tout doucement, je les serre et appuie en faisant des aller-retour. Mais en faisant vraiment attention, on a failli pas avoir notre dernier enfant à cause de ça. Lorsque je veux l'amener à jouir, je prends son gland entre mes lèvres et, tout en le léchant vigoureusement, en faisant tourner ma langue autour du gland, je le branle avec on pouce et mon index, mais cette fois-ci c'est pour qu'il jouisse alors je ne m'arrête pas, je prends un rythme soutenu. Et le petit cadeau de fin, pendant qu'il jouit, j'appuie sur le scrotum du bout des doigts. »

« Et tu avales ? » demandai-je, tout aussi impressionnée que mes camarades.

« Toujours. D'abord parce que ça lui plait et puis c'est pratique, il n'en met pas partout. »

« Mais il t'embrasse après ? » l'interrogea Jane.

« Non pas tout de suite après. On est rodé, dans notre table de nuit il y a des mouchoirs, du lubrifiant et des pastilles à la menthe. »

« Eh bien, ça en fait des choses à retenir... » soupira Esmé.

« Tu y arriveras, crois-moi et puis tu ne dois pas non plus sortir la grosse artillerie au début. Ce qu'il faut c'est reconnaître les signes du plaisir, l'idéal est qu'il te le dise, mais parfois les hommes ne peuvent pas parler dans ces moments là. »

Cynthia fit un clin d'oeil à notre amie puis regarda par dessus nos épaules et en lança un deuxième . Nous nous retournâmes et découvrîmes Edward assis sur les deux petites marches menant au jardin.

« Une véritable experte... ça te dérangerait de leur montrer en cours ? » dit-il à notre camarade.

« Pas du tout ! En route les filles. »

Edward rigola et se leva pour nous laisser passer. Je fus comme souvent bonne dernière et au moment de passer devant lui, le professeur me sourit.

« Ça va Bella ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sembles fatiguée, je t'ai retenue trop longtemps hier soir ? »

« Non... je... »

Être le plus sincère possible avec lui, je me l'étais promis.

« J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir en fait. »

« Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas été malade au moins. » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je lui souris, attendrie, il était si prévenant avec moi.

« Non, je n'étais pas fatiguée ni malade, j'étais frustrée. »

Son regard ne laissait rien deviner de ses pensées, j'avais de nouveau face à moi le professeur.

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ne se termine pas. Mon rencard était un parfait gentleman, très intéressant et... très sexy. »

Je me hâtai de rejoindre la classe, je lui avais ouvert mon coeur et j'avais peur de voir sa réaction. Au moins il savait ce que je pensais de lui, qu'il soit mon professeur ou cet homme rencontré dans une librairie qu'il avait prétendu être, il me plaisait.

A l'aide de la poupée gonflable homme, Cynthia s'attela à nous montrer sa technique en expliquant à nouveau comment positionner ses doigts ou mouiller ses lèvres.

« Pour augmenter la puissance de son orgasme, il faut vraiment faire durer la fellation, accélérer puis ralentir, changer de technique. Il faut arriver à percevoir à quel moment le faire jouir, et il y a des signes pour le savoir. Son sexe se tend et se gonfle juste avant l'orgasme. Pour John, je le vois à ses pieds qui se tendent. »

« Applaudissements pour Cynthia ! » réclama joyeusement Edward.

Nous rigolâmes tous de bon cœur, il n'y avait plus de gêne dans notre petit groupe, plus de tabou et une vraie complicité.

« Je me permets d'ajouter une chose. Quoi que vous fassiez, votre amant ne doit pas sentir vos dents! C'est douloureux et "démotivant". Si vous avez envie de mordre, dites-le et mordez la verge après le gland en veillant de ne pas écraser l'urètre; ça, c'est très excitant. » compléta Edward.

« Ah ah... monsieur le professeur aime être mordu ! » le taquina Alice.

Il ignora la remarque et continua.

« Au moment de la jouissance, ne le faites pas jouir hors de votre bouche, le plaisir est réduit de moitié. Si vous ne voulez pas avaler... »

Ses yeux me trouvèrent en un instant, je sentis des papillons dans mon ventre et je serrais encore mes cuisses. Donc il avait entendu tout l'exposé de Cynthia dans le jardin, dont ma question...

« Faites quelque-chose qui l'excite comme le faire jouir dans votre main, et pourquoi pas, léchez le sperme par la suite... Dirigez le gland vers votre visage et recevez le sperme sur votre bouche, sur votre nez, vos joues, votre cou ou encore vos seins; puis frottez son sexe contre votre visage... Vous pouvez aussi lui demander de se masturber et de jouir sur votre visage: le plaisir de vous voir le contempler pendant qu'il se masturbe, et de s'exciter en pensant que vous attendez de recevoir son sperme décuplera son plaisir au delà de tout... Certaines femmes répugnent à l'idée de se faire éjaculer dans la bouche: cependant, la plupart des femmes trouvent que le sperme a bon goût. C'est dû au fait que le sperme contient des phéromones sexuelles qui excitent la partenaire et aussi au fait qu'il est constitué en grande partie de substances extrêmement nutritives. Chaque homme a un goût qui lui est propre, seule la texture, c'est vrai, peut rebuter... ou exciter davantage. Pour ce qui est de l'odeur... choisissez quelqu'un qui a une excellente hygiène... »

Les filles rigolèrent alors que je me repassais le souvenir de lui se déshabillant dans sa chambre pour aller ensuite se doucher. Je n'avais rien vu pourtant, juste d'avoir été si proche de lui quand il était nu me rendait encore fébrile.

« Après son éjaculation, vous pouvez avaler le sperme ou le laisser couler hors de votre bouche, les deux solutions étant aussi excitantes l'une que l'autre... Si le goût vous rebute réellement, il reste encore une solution: dès qu'il commence à jouir, avalez rapidement au rythme de ses éjaculations successives, il n'y en a que trois ou quatre en général. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? insista Alice. Éjaculez dans la bouche, sur les seins, sur le visage ? »

« Les trois me plaisent. Assez parler de moi, Alice puisque tu as envie de parler, dis-nous ton fantasme ultime pour des préliminaires réussis. »

Elle se leva et nous fit face.

« Facile, je veux qu'il me vénère, qu'il m'embrasse partout et quand je suis toute tremblante, je le supplie et il me prend avec sauvagerie ! »

Je gloussai comme les autres, Alice avait réellement l'art et ma manière de nous faire partager sa vie et ses envies... Elle avait le rouge aux joues et les yeux brillants.

« On veut toutes ça, pas vrai ?! »

« Oui ! » nous répondîmes en cœur.

« A toi Esmé. »

« J'aimerais un grand lit et une lumière tamisée. Il se posterait derrière moi et m'enlacerait, me dirait qu'il m'aime. On s'embrasserait longuement et ensuite, je l'attirerais sur le lit et le déshabillerais puis ce serait son tour de me mettre nue. Après... j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois que je veux juste être avec lui, sentir son désir et son amour pour moi. »

« Jane ? »

« Il me bande les yeux et assouvit tous ses désirs, avec brusquerie et sans parler. »

Ça ne collait pas avec son caractère, elle voulait se soumettre, faisant une confiance aveugle à son amant. Je trouvais cela aussi excitant, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle parlait par expérience, elle avait déjà vécu ça du moins en partie.

« Ok... Rosalie ? »

« Je veux qu'il m'assoit sur le capot d'une voiture, qu'il me déshabille en partie, qu'il me caresse les seins, le visage, le dos, les cuisses. Je veux qu'il me complimente et m'embrasse avec passion. Ensuite... ensuite je veux qu'il me caresse le sexe et me fasse jouir comme ça. »

« Cynthia ? »

Pourquoi me gardait-il pour la fin ?

« J'ai réalisé tous mes fantasmes. » affirma-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, au restaurant, en plein air, dans la douche, dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, se masser l'un l'autre, jeux érotiques, sur la plage, dans tout un tas de positions. Rosalie m'a donné envie, je vais aussi tester l'idée de soumission de Jane. »

« Bien. Bella ? Je crois me souvenir que tu avais parlé de chocolat. »

Il avait bien l'allure d'un ange mais c'était un vrai démon, cet homme allait causer ma perte...

« En effet, mon fantasme se passe dans la cuisine. J'aime beaucoup cuisiner, parfois j'y passe des heures. Je voudrais qu'il m'y surprenne et m'embrasse, de façon à me faire comprendre qu'il a envie de moi et que ça ne peut pas attendre. Ensuite il nous déshabillerait très vite et il me poserait sur le plan de travail et me mettrait n'importe quoi de comestible sur les seins et dans le cou. Il mangerait sur moi... en échange je le... je lui mettrais un peu de chocolat sur son sexe et je le sucerais, lui debout et moi à genoux devant lui. Et enfin, il me remettrait sur le plan de travail et me ferait subir la même chose. Quand je jouirais, il me prendrait aussitôt. »

Mes joues étaient en feu, mes mains nouées et ma lèvre inférieure commençait à me faire mal. La seule différence entre ce fantasme et celui que j'avais avant de commencer ce stage, était la fellation, parce que je m'étais imaginée avec Edward et que j'avais envie de le satisfaire.

« Moi aussi je veux ça ! » s'exclama Alice, suivie de Cynthia et Jane.

« Bon travail les filles, merci de votre coopération. A cet après-midi pour l'atelier. » nous dit le professeur, la voix un peu enrouée.

« Bella m'a donné faim. » marmonna Jane en se levant.

« Je connais un excellent chocolatier à Los Angeles, il est très prisé. Je me demande si Tanya accepterait que je me fasse livrer une commande. »

J'osai un regard vers Edward, ma lèvre emprisonnée dans mes dents, avant de quitter la classe. Je souris de contentement et avec fierté quand il rougit.

**_oOo_**

Tanya accepta qu'Alice passe commande mais pas à son nom puisque notre présence au manoir devait rester secrète. Ma guide me demanda de répéter mon fantasme qui avait apparemment plu à toutes mes camarades, elle me complimenta et à la fin du repas, nous eûmes le droit à une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat.

« Je n'avais pas oublié, rit Tanya quand nous la remerciâmes, j'espérais bien que Bella en reparlerait. »

Avant d'aller à l'atelier, Esmé insista pour téléphoner depuis sa chambre et seule à Carlisle. De mon côté, je pris une douche rapide et me changeai, pas seulement les sous-vêtements, ma tenue complète. Ma déprime du matin était envolée, je devais garder le cap, séduire mon professeur, juste pour me prouver que je pouvais le faire et mon excuse était toute trouvée, j'allais juste appliquer ce que l'on m'enseignait ici.

Nous rejoignîmes nos guides et notre professeur dans la salle d'atelier. Il n'y avait rien de spécial aujourd'hui, juste deux chaises qui se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce, la poupée homme de notre salle de classe, les canapés et une table basse. Tanya nous demanda de nous assoir.

« Pour le retrouver pantelant à vos genoux, il va vous falloir assimiler les caractéristiques essentielles de son anatomie. Nous verrons donc comment la peau d'un homme répond à certains types de caresses, le niveau de pression qu'il préfère et l'enchaînement exact de ses réactions pendant vos corps à corps. Un domaine d'exploitation bien plus riche que vous ne le supposiez. Chaque contact entre vos corps déclenche une cascade de sensations : sa température augmente, son seuil de tolérance à la douleur aussi, et les messages chimiques qui envahissent son système sanguin rendent sa peau hypersensible. Voici sept techniques d'approche. » annonça Irina avant de faire signe à Kate.

« Technique d'approche n°1 : l'inattendu. Commencez par une caresse lente et surprenante. Si, d'entrée de jeu, vous abattez sa braguette pour lui empoigner le machin avec vigueur, il sera surpris, c'est certain. À ce train-là, il va s'imaginer que vous voulez accélérer le mouvement pour ne pas rater le générique de votre série préférée. Optez donc pour une stratégie plus subtile et orientez vos efforts sur une cible moins évidente. Une zone imprévisible va intensifier ses ardeurs. En effet, en matière sexuelle, l'homme est doté d'un cheminement de pensée linéaire. Il aime bien savoir ce qui va se passer juste après. Mais, en bouleversant ce style un peu conventionnel et en lui prodiguant des caresses inattendues, vous allez le surprendre et enflammer sa libido. Incapable de deviner le cheminement de vos mains, il ne peut anticiper ses sensations, et la totalité de ses terminaisons nerveuses se retrouvent en alerte maximale. En pratique... »

Elle attrapa Edward et le guida jusqu'aux deux chaises, il s'assit sur celle de devant.

« Asseyez-vous derrière lui et, de votre doigt, tracez des zigzags le long de sa colonne vertébrale, du haut vers le bas. Un mouvement zigzagant est difficile à prévoir, surtout s'il ne peut voir votre main. Et si vous alternez des trajectoires courtes et rapides avec d'autres plus longues et lentes, vous allez définitivement le rendre dingue. Au fur et à mesure que son anticipation érotique se construit, continuez de zigzaguer depuis le creux de ses reins jusqu'à ses épaules, ou, d'un doigt, suivez sa colonne d'un côté puis de l'autre. Les nerfs situés près de sa colonne et de sa taille sont directement reliés à son sexe. En les stimulant, vous lui envoyez des décharges électriques entre les jambes et, croyez bien, il apprécie. »

Edward rigola à gorge déployée quand elle passa ses doigts sur ses côtes, le chatouillant légèrement.

« Très sensible, vous avez vu ? La technique d'approche n°2 va s'intéresser à ses faiblesses cachées. Maintenant que votre homme sent votre main s'avancer sous sa ceinture, il suppose que vous passez directement au vif du sujet. Eh bien, non, pas encore, ce serait trop facile. Il vous reste à exécuter une manœuvre plus excitante : s'occuper amoureusement d'une partie de son corps rarement caressée ou léchée. Commencez par grignoter doucement le bord de son oreille. Faites une petite pause pour téter délicatement le lobe avant de passer le bout de votre langue dans l'ouverture du canal. Cette sensation chaude et humide sur cette peau extrafine va lui envoyer des secousses qui risquent de mettre de l'ambiance dans son caleçon. Agacer ainsi cet orifice inexploré est un mouvement un peu tabou. C'est un moyen exotique de le "pénétrer", et la plupart des hommes vont le trouver suprêmement excitant. »

Je redoutais la suite, allait-elle le violer devant nous juste pour nous apprendre comment rendre dingue un homme ?

« Technique d'approche n°3 : restez en contact. Les masseuses professionnelles ont un secret: une fois qu'elles ont démarré le massage, leurs mains ne quittent jamais le corps de leur client. Retirer sa main, même un court instant, rompt la souple connexion des peaux. Le même principe s'applique aux frictions lubriques que vous envisagiez il n'y a pas deux minutes. Quand vous caressez un homme de façon continue, le toucher est si fluide sur sa peau qu'il se sent comme bercé par une transe érotique. Rien de moins. Mais, si vous cessez de le caresser, cette transe est brisée et son niveau de désir plonge immédiatement. De plus, un long mouvement régulier et sensuel le transportera bien plus loin qu'une quelconque empoignade saccadée. Pour cela, effleurez sa poitrine du bout des doigts, et glissez le long de son ventre. Descendez jusqu'au vif du sujet en égayant votre parcours de petits mouvements circulaires. Électrisez-le encore plus en titillant deux zones simultanément. Par exemple, décrivez des cercles autour de ses mamelons d'une main et utilisez l'autre pour tracer de plus larges cercles autour de son nombril, de ses poils pubiens et de la base de son pénis. Ou dessinez des lignes sinueuses de chaque côté de son torse puis faites se rejoindre vos mains sur son sexe. En couvrant plusieurs endroits au même moment, vous envoyez des vagues de courant érotique de sa colonne vertébrale à ses parties génitales. À ce stade, il serait prêt à mourir pour sentir vos mains sur son sexe. »

Elle avait sa main sur l'entrejambe d'Edward... Ok elle ne semblait que l'effleurer mais quand même ! Mon regard croisa celui du professeur qui cessa de sourire aux pitreries de sa collègue. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, elle remercia Edward qui vint s'assoir entre Jane et moi. Kate prit la poupée gonflable homme.

« La tête de son phallus est comme un tableau de bord sensuel, allumé par plus de terminaisons nerveuses du désir qu'aucune autre partie de son anatomie. Mais, en dehors de ce centre de commande charnel, il existe un point en particulier qui sort du lot : le frein. Ce petit bout de chair est situé sur la face intérieure du pénis, là où la tête rejoint la hampe. Beaucoup d'hommes éprouvent leurs sensations les plus intenses lorsque cette partie est directement stimulée. Cependant, ce point F est si riche nerveusement qu'il ne faut pas trop insister, sous peine de voir votre homme partir avant que vous ne soyez prête. De même, une pression excessive peut lui faire mal. Voici la technique d'approche n°4: attaquez par un lent mouvement de balancier en maintenant fermement la base de son pénis d'une main. Puis dirigez-le pour qu'il vienne tapoter délicatement et régulièrement le plat de votre langue. Utilisez un mouvement vibratoire régulier et, là, faites palpiter votre langue contre son frein. Faites une pause en laissant votre langue tournoyer au sommet du pénis ou effleurez la tête de vos lèvres avant de retourner sur son frein. Votre science orale va déclencher une réaction en chaîne de plaisir... aussi longtemps que vous n'appuierez pas trop. »

Voir Kate aussi gourmande avec le mannequin avait quelque chose de dérangeant et fascinant à la fois mais à cause de la présence d'Edward à quelques centimètres de moi, je me retins de trop détailler la guide et réussis à ne pas m'imaginer en train d'infliger cela à un homme aux yeux verts.

« Technique d'approche n°5 : restez ferme. La plupart des filles évitent les vigoureux élans dont les hommes rêvent secrètement. La peau qui recouvre son pénis est relativement épaisse et souple, un peu comme celle de nos avant-bras. La peau du clitoris et de l'entrée du vagin est mince et fragile, aussi sensible que celle de nos paupières. Aussi, par réflexe, on transpose nos appréhensions. À cause de cette différence physique, les filles hésitent et ne réalisent pas que les hommes ont besoin de mouvements plus fermes et plus rapides pour atteindre le plaisir. De plus, cette rudesse va jouer un rôle d'excitant psychologique sur votre homme. Cela suggère l'urgence et la passion, ce qui allume l'immense majorité des garçons. Maintenez son pénis dans votre poing, puis coulissez de bas en haut en utilisant un niveau de pression deux fois supérieur à celui employé pour lui tenir simplement la main. Utilisez du lubrifiant, à force, ce mouvement de va-et-vient risque de l'irriter, on n'est pas là non plus pour allumer un barbecue. Démarrez lentement, puis augmentez le rythme. Vous saurez que vous avez trouvé la bonne vitesse et la bonne pression si vous sentez son pénis durcir au fur et à mesure. »

« C'est pour ça que les hommes sont souvent un peu brusques avec notre sexe, ils pensent pouvoir y aller au même rythme. » comprit Alice.

« Technique d'approche n°6 : les bijoux délicats. »

« Il y en a combien déjà ? » demandai-je (calmement, miracle) à Edward.

« Sept. » me souffla-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

Je parvins à ne pas gémir mais ne pus pas faire autrement que de me mordre la lèvre.

« Recouverts de peau très fine , les testicules de l'homme sont notoirement vulnérables, en particulier aux changements de pression et de température, continua Kate. Le moindre contact ou la plus légère chaleur peuvent conduire les testicules à se rétracter. Cela ne signifie pas forcément que votre homme ne désire pas que vous les touchiez, il s'agit simplement d'un réflexe d'autoprotection des testicules et, par extension, du sperme qu'ils contiennent. Aussi, pour vous assurer que votre homme ne va pas sursauter au contact de votre main, attendez qu'il soit déjà bien excité avant de vous avancer. Quand un homme est excité, son seuil de tolérance à la douleur augmente. Un toucher qui le fait bondir en temps normal devient alors au contraire très agréable. »

Kate s'assit à califourchon sur le mannequin et enchaina :

« Tandis que vous le chevauchez en amazone, recueillez délicatement ses testicules dans le creux d'une de vos mains. Aidez-vous de votre autre main, posée sur son torse ou sa cuisse, pour préserver votre équilibre. Puis pressez-les très légèrement sur le rythme de sa pénétration ne serrez pas, pressez doucement. Sentir à la fois son pénis en vous et ses testicules dans votre main va créer une combinaison de sensations qui surpasse tout. »

Elle s'allongea et installa la poupée entre ses cuisses.

« Technique d'approche n°7 : le repos du guerrier. Dans la seconde qui suit l'orgasme, le pénis de l'homme subit un reflux de sang. Et là, à part éventuellement une plume qui viendrait atterrir en douceur, il ne peut plus supporter de caresses avant vingt minutes. C'est la période réfractaire. La sensibilité de l'homme décroît lentement et seules les zones corporelles où la peau est la plus épaisse peuvent tolérer une stimulation directe. Mais, même si son désir s'estompe et que le spasme de l'orgasme s'atténue, votre homme aimerait garder le contact. Les hormones appelées endorphines, libérées par son corps, lui donnent soif de contacts sensuels, mais pas ouvertement sexuels. Tandis que votre partenaire est encore en vous, récupérant son souffle après l'orgasme, pressez la partie charnue de ses fesses du bout des doigts. Puis, lorsque son souffle devient plus régulier, accentuez en tapotant la peau puis massez la fossette située sur le haut des fesses, là où elles rejoignent le dos. Ce mouvement accompagne la descente progressive, elle va apaiser sa peau et renforcer vos liens. Pétrir ses fesses lorsqu'il est au-dessus de vous le rapproche de votre corps. Et ce contact constant peut même lui donner envie de repartir pour un tour. »

Tanya et Irina applaudirent leur sœur, nous les imitâmes. Kate nous fit une petite révérence puis rejoignit ses sœurs.

« Voici un DVD des prouesses de Kate pour que vous puissiez étudier ces techniques, prenez un DVD après l'atelier et si possible, regardez-le dès ce soir. » annonça Tanya.

« Pour la deuxième partie de cet atelier, nous allons vous soumettre à un petit jeu. Chacune votre tour, vous allez tenter de faire bander et sonner un mannequin. Chacune votre tour, vous me rejoindrez dans cette pièce attenante et vous me montrerez comment vous vous y prenez. Quand le mannequin aura atteint son niveau maximum de plaisir, il sonnera... un peu comme un téléphone. » Kate avait désigné le miroir sans tain et sortit de la salle, au moins nous ne risquions pas d'être espionnées.

« Pourquoi on ne s'exerce pas sur le prof ? » lança, espiègle, Cynthia.

« Le pauvre ne peut pas vous servir à toute de cobaye pour cet exercice. » répliqua Irina.

« Bella, tu passes en première, m'ordonna Tanya. Tu es la plus honnête de ces coquines, tu ne leur diras pas ce qui marche. »

Je me mordis la lèvre et allai rejoindre Kate. Elle avait allongé un mannequin très réaliste puis me fit signe de commencer.

« Mets en pratique ce que tu sais déjà. »

Facile, pensais-je en posant ma main sur le sexe recroquevillé.

« Bella... souviens-toi de ce que l'on t'a appris aujourd'hui. Ça te plairait qu'un homme soit aussi direct avec toi ? Mets-y du charme et de la douceur. »

« Tu vas rester ? »

« Pas si tu ne le souhaites pas. »

« Je préfère être seule. »

La guide soupira et sortit de la petite pièce. La lumière était allumée aussi je ne vis rien dans la salle d'atelier. Pour m'assurer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'entendre, j'appelai Alice à travers la vitre et n'obtins aucune réponse. J'étais isolée avec une poupée bourrée de capteurs que je devais affoler. En piste !

Je pensais alors ce que je voulais faire à Edward. Je caressais d'abord son visage puis son cou, je mordis légèrement le mannequin à l'épaule puis descendis ma langue le long du torse. Je mis en pratique deux techniques apprises puis mon imagination gagna la bataille et je ne fis plus attention à rien, me laissant guider par mes envies.

Alors que j'avais le... jouet dans ma bouche, je parvins enfin à le faire sonner, ce qui me fit pousser un petit cri de surprise. Kate entra et je reculai de la poupée. J'avais vraiment perdu pied.

« Très bien Bella... je pense que ça t'a plu. Tu peux retourner avec tes amies. » me lança Kate en s'activant pour nettoyer la poupée.

Je sortis de la pièce, mes camarades me regardèrent en riant, je me savais cramoisie. Edward, Irina et Tanya se détournèrent de l'ordinateur posé face à eux sur la table basse.

« C'était très bien Bella. Très naturel, souviens-toi de ce que tu as fait pour t'essayer sur un vrai homme ! » me félicita Tanya.

Malgré moi, j'osai un regard vers mon professeur et ses joues se colorèrent, causant l'hilarité de mes amies. Jane fut la suivante et au bout de dix minutes, je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait bien infliger à ce mannequin.

« Elle est longue... » soufflai-je.

« Tu as mis une demi-heure pour le faire sonner, laisse-lui une chance. » répliqua Rose.

« Une demi-heure ? » répétai-je, incrédule.

« Eh oui ma grande. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » chuchotai-je à Cynthia en désignant Edward, Tanya et Irina.

« Ils analysent en temps réel ce que nous faisons. »

« Quoi ?! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et fidèle à mes résolutions, je décidai de parler.

« Vous nous filmez ? » m'offusquai-je.

« Bien sûr ! » répliqua Irina.

« Mais... »

Tanya lui pinça le bras puis me sourit, coupable.

« On ne t'a rien dit car on se doutait que tu serais bloquée. »

Je me rassis, mortifiée, blessée... et excitée. J'espérais au moins qu'Edward avait aimé la démonstration de mes nouveaux talents.

Quand nous eûmes toutes testé nos techniques, Tanya prit la parole.

« Mesdemoiselles, nous avons un aveu à vous faire. Pour Bella et Alice, nous avons programmé la poupée pour qu'elle se déclenche au bout d'une demi-heure. Bella pour te forcer à oser plus et Alice pour que tu comprennes qu'une pipe ne suffit pas toujours. Pour les autres, nous avons programmé à quinze minutes. »

« Il n'y avait pas de capteurs ?! » s'insurgea Rosalie.

« Non. »

« Vous voulez dire que quoiqu'on ait fait, la poupée aurait réagi à un temps donné ? » s'offusqua Esmé.

« Oui. Chaque homme est différent, vous l'avez appris ce matin. Quinze minutes sont en général largement suffisantes pour faire se mettre à genou n'importe quel homme. Vous avez travaillé votre endurance et votre imagination, vous avez toutes fait du bon travail. Je vous rassure, les stagiaires tombent quasiment toujours dans le panneau. Aucune technologie aussi avancée n'existe. »

Je me mordis la lèvre en repensant à ce que j'avais fait subir à ce mannequin et c'était rageant, je me sentais vraiment manipulée.

**_oOo_**

Pendant la séance de sport, Esmé consentit à nous raconter sa conversation avec Carlisle qui avait été plus courte que la veille. Il l'avait rassurée quant au traiteur et lui avait souhaité de bonnes vacances. Cynthia lui conseilla de téléphoner de nouveau le lendemain de la soirée pour avoir un compte-rendu.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il t'oublie. » insista Alice.

Je me concentrais sur mon souffle alors que je faisais du vélo elliptique pourtant une image me hantait, Edward rougissant.

**_oOo_**

« Alors Bella ? Tu es trop fatiguée après ton viol sur la poupée ? Bouge-moi ces fesses ! »

Kate en avait après moi, elle ne cessait ses remarques sur ma posture, mon manque d'enthousiasme, mon manque d'attention. Mais là elle dépassait les bornes.

« Ou bien c'est de faire rougir ton professeur qui te rend incapable d'enchainer deux mouvements... »

« La ferme Kate ! » pestai-je en souffrant pour exécuter parfaitement la position.

La séance de pilates était déjà bien avancée, je n'aurais plus longtemps à supporter ces moqueries. Sauf que je n'en pouvais plus.

« Le petit chaton veut rugir... c'est bien. Allez, tiens-toi bien... encore... encore ! »

Je me laissai tomber à terre mollement, les larmes au bord des yeux, j'étais furieuse. Elle n'y était pour rien mais je la détestais d'avoir touché Edward, parce qu'elle savait où il était chatouilleux, elle pouvait le caresser, elle le rejoignait dans sa chambre le soir...

« Reprends ta marque et enchaine... » m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Non ! »

« Tu as commencé le cours tu dois le finir. »

Elle me défiait, elle jouait avec mes nerfs, j'en avais conscience pourtant j'étais bien trop en colère pour réfléchir avant d'agir.

« Je me casse ! »

J'entendis mes camarades tenter de me raisonner et Esmé demanda à Kate de se calmer, cette dernière rit. Je claquai la porte et toujours sans réfléchir, j'allai jusqu'à la piscine. Je m'assis au bord du bassin et retroussai mon pantalon. J'aurais tout donné pour être dans ma clairière, à Forks. Il y a avait un petit cours d'eau et quand le temps n'était pas trop frais, je marchais dedans, lentement, et alors j'avais la paix.

« Bella ? »

Edward se trouvait dans l'eau, il nagea pour me rejoindre. Voilà qui allait définitivement me ridiculiser. Je devais avoir l'air affreuse, en sueur et décoiffée.

« Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? » me demanda-t-il en s'accrochant au rebord.

« J'ai été stupide. » soupirai-je en glissant mes jambes dans l'eau.

« J'en doute. »

« J'ai refusé un exercice de Kate, je m'en suis pris à elle pour rien. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ne fais pas l'étonné. Je ne suis pas un agneau blanc. » raillai-je.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Je sais que Kate est un tyran pendant ses cours, rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la première à te prendre la tête avec elle. »

« Elle ne m'en voudra pas trop ? »

« Non. Elle sait que ses cours sont intenses, ça ne peut pas convenir à toutes les stagiaires. »

« Ça n'avait rien avoir avec le cours de Pilates. » confiai-je.

« Alors quel est le problème ? »

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, ça aurait été trop. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi jalouse. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je n'avais aucun droit sur lui, il pouvait bien baiser n'importe qui, ça n'aurait pas du m'atteindre.

« Rien, je dois juste... »

Il tira sur mes jambes et je me retrouvai la tête sous l'eau pendant deux secondes. Je n'eus pas peur cependant car ses bras étaient autour de ma taille et quand je refis surface, j'étais contre lui, ses yeux dans les miens. Il nous amena au milieu du bassin, j'avais sûrement pied mais j'étais bien décidée à abuser de chaque occasion avec mon professeur. Dans un film à l'eau de rose, il m'embrasserait, il me ferait l'amour à même le sol... hélas pour moi, ça n'était pas un film à l'eau de rose.

« Tu as les idées plus claires maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il, taquin.

« Elles l'ont toujours été. »

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, notant les muscles de ses épaules, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués en arrière, les gouttes d'eau coulant sur sa peau pâle et douce.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, à Tanya aussi, nous sommes tous là pour toi. »

Ah... Le professeur n'était donc jamais bien loin.

« Merci. » murmurai-je.

« Tu peux même parler à Kate, elle pourrait bien te surprendre. »

« Oui, je le ferai demain. Je crois avoir juste besoin de repos. »

« Car tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. » me rappela-t-il avec arrogance.

Je devais apprendre à regarder les choses avec optimisme et ne pas perdre de temps à tout analyser.

« Je pense que cette nuit va être tout aussi peu reposante. » susurrai-je en me plaquant autant que possible contre lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour Kate, elle... »

« Pas à cause d'elle, à cause de toi. » lui dis-je en me mordant la lèvre, cette fois-ci c'était délibéré.

« Moi ? »

« Oui toi, mouillé et presque nu... Ma nuit va être agitée et les filles vont être jalouses. »

Il parut gêné et timide, j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser. Je resserrai mes bras autour de son cou, pas prête à le laisser partir.

« Alors gardons cet épisode entre nous. » me demanda-t-il.

Et le moment était passé... Il nous avait ramené au bord de la piscine, je le libérai à regrets et grimpai à la petite échelle, lentement, en balançant un peu mes hanches. Je rejoignis les vestiaires sans me retourner, ça me parut être sexy. Il n'aurait rien pu se passer, il me voyait toujours comme une stagiaire, une femme en mal d'amour et de sexe.

Après une longue et sensuelle douche, j'arrivai à la fin des préparatifs d'Alice. Elle était toute excitée mais tentait de se calmer grâce au cocktail de Jane. Je prétendis une grosse fatigue pour dîner dans ma chambre. Par ennui, je décidai de visionner le DVD remis par les guides sur les techniques de préliminaires. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand Kate apparut à l'écran complètement nue, accompagné non pas d'une poupée mais d'un homme jeune, musclé, la peau mate et...

Je me précipitai vers mon ordinateur portable, tapai furieusement l'adresse mail de mon crétin de demi-frère et me souvins à temps qu'il ignorait et devait ignorer jusqu'au bout que je participais à ce stage.

« Seth, tu vas devoir t'expliquer ! » marmonnai-je toute seule.

Heureusement je n'avais rien vu de trop explicite. Je ne m'endormis pas tôt une fois de plus, partagée entre le choc d'avoir vu mon demi-frère avec Kate et le souvenir brûlant du corps mouillé et presque nu d'Edward.

* * *

_Un merci tout spécial à celles qui ont mis ma fic en « favori » même si pour certaines, je n'ai pas encore eu leur avis (gros yeux!)_

_Alors, ça vous a donné des idées ? La technique de Cynthia notamment ? Je vous ai donné plein d'idées pour rendre fou votre homme, prenez-en tout le mérite, ça ne me dérange pas !_

_La scène de la piscine vous a frustrée ? C'est normal et ça va continuer !_

_Seth fait une apparition et une seule._

_Autre question, à quelle stagiaire vous ressemblez le plus ?_

_Ne soyez pas timides, prenez le temps de m'écrire !_

_A bientôt_


	13. Sam 12 mai - 10ème journée

_Merci pour vos reviews, pour votre fidélité et votre engouement pour ma fic !_

* * *

_**JOUR 10 - Samedi 12 mai**_

**Thème matinée : Sexe, les pratiques non conventionnelles**

**Thème après-midi : Découverte des pratiques non conventionnelles, en commun**

**Soirée avec Edward : Esmé**

* * *

Pour cette nouvelle journée, je décidai de mettre une jupe droite en satin noir, des bas et des porte-jarretelles, mes escarpins et une longue chemise moulante et cintrée violet foncé dont le décolleté dévoilait le haut de mes seins. En rejoignant mes camarades au petit-déjeuner, les filles me sifflèrent et je remarquais qu'elles aussi étaient chics et sexys à la fois. Jane surtout faisait plus femme, c'était déconcertant de la voir les cheveux relevés, maquillée et moulée dans une robe courte rouge pâle.

Le petit déjeuner me resta en travers de la gorge, les filles ne cessèrent de parler de l'apollon qui avait participé à la vidéo « éducative » de Kate. Arrivée en classe, Jane pressa Irina de lui parler de ce « bellâtre à la peau de cuivre et au regard de braise».

« Il est mannequin en plus de ses études, il n'a fait que quelques films à destination d'un public très privé. N'en parlez pas, il ne veut pas être connu. » nous confia Irina tout en nous prenant en photo.

« Dommage, il ferait un carton à L.A ! » soupira Alice.

« En tout cas, je veux bien m'entrainer avec lui. » répéta Jane pour la centième fois.

Heureusement, je pus me concentrer sur mon professeur et oublier les frasques de mon demi-frère.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. » nous lança Edward.

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur ! »

« Aujourd'hui nous allons hors des sentiers battus. Bien que vous ayez déjà eu un aperçu d'une sexualité épanouie et sans tabou, je voudrais vous parler aujourd'hui de ce qu'un homme peut vous demander et que peut-être vous-même voulez. »

« Le canon peut tout me demander. » rêvassa Jane.

Je lui lançai un regard courroucé qu'elle ne remarqua même pas.

« On ne va pas parler de pratiques extrêmes, sauf si cela vous intéresse. »

Aucune n'acquiesça, il continua, un sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres parfaites.

« Nous allons parler à nouveau de vos fantasmes et voir ensemble si vous pouvez aller encore plus loin. Par exemple Bella, tu nous as dit vouloir faire l'amour dans la cuisine, en jouant avec la nourriture, exact ? »

Avec toi, ajoutai-je intérieurement. Ma nuit avait été pleine de rêves érotiques, pornographiques, romantiques, tout cela à la fois.

« Oui. » dis-je en déglutissant.

Il me sourit, mystérieux et un peu dangereux. Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez lui, dans son attitude.

« Pour ce fantasme, tu peux réellement aller plus loin : il existe est une pratique japonaise où l'on mange sur le corps nu d'un homme. On nomme cette pratique Nantaimori, alors que Nyotaimori désigne la version au féminin, où une femme nue sert de plateau à sushi. »

« Je l'ai fait ! J'avais vu ça dans un épisode de 'Sex and the City'. C'était torride ! » s'exclama Alice.

« Alors raconte-nous. » lui dit Edward.

« Ça avait bien commencé, une copine m'a aidée à m'installer, mon rencard est arrivé à l'heure, il a adoré. Et... euh... il a fait une allergie alimentaire plus tard et m'a accusée de l'avoir empoisonné... mais avant ça, il m'a faite grimper au rideau ! » nous expliqua-t-elle.

Elle avait réellement une expérience variée cette Alice.

« Bella, tu aimerais ça ? » me demanda Edward, toujours en souriant diaboliquement.

« Je ne suis pas trop sushi mais je suppose que c'est possible avec n'importe quoi. »

Pas que du chocolat... je me voyais bien faire courir un glaçon entre ses pectoraux, boire ce qu'il aurait dans sa bouche, faire couler du miel sur son sexe et...

« En effet, il existe aussi une autre tendance : la salirophilie. Les fétichistes qui s'y engagent tirent du plaisir à souiller ou à entacher l'apparence de leur partenaire. Ébouriffer leurs cheveux, les enduire de boue ou de saleté, et déchirer ou endommager leurs vêtements sont en ce cas autant de préambules aux ébats. Avec la nourriture, tu t'en rapproches. Tu penses pouvoir être excitée en allant dans ces directions ? »

Oui ! Je m'imaginais parfaitement lui déchirer ses vêtements, le décoiffer encore plus, manger sur son corps et qu'il en fasse autant avec moi.

« Oui. » murmurai-je en sentant mes joues s'empourprer.

Son sourire s'agrandit, c'était comme s'il me lançait un défi !

Jane lui posa une question que je n'écoutais même pas, j'admirais aussi discrètement que possible mon professeur. Il avait toujours un hématome à la pommette, là où Rosalie l'avait frappé deux jours plus tôt et il était sexy. Je pouvais l'imaginer mauvais garçon, sans sa chemise impeccablement repassée, ses chaussures cirées, son pantalon ajusté... Juste un vieux jean troué, un t-shirt moulant, un blouson de cuir...

« Alice, si je me souviens bien tu veux qu'il te vénère, qu'il t'embrasse partout et quand tu es toute tremblante, tu le supplies et il te prend avec sauvagerie ! » enchaîna Edward.

« Tu as bonne mémoire. »

« En effet, rit-il. Décris-nous la scène s'il te plait. »

« N'en déplaise à cette chère Jane, je vais vous raconter mon fantasme avec Jasper. »

« Je suis passée aux bruns. » crâna la jeune fille, décidément sous le charme de Seth.

« Je le veux fou de moi, littéralement et en même temps arrogant et séducteur. Je veux qu'il me déshabille lentement, qu'il embrasse ma peau, qu'il me caresse et je sais que je serais vite très excitée. Je le supplierais sans parler, en l'embrassant langoureusement, en me collant à lui, en me frottant contre lui. Ensuite, il irait assez vite et fort, aussi pressé que moi que de jouir. Je veux qu'il s'impose en moi, qu'il me soumette à ce qu'il désire. »

« Alice ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Aucune femme ne mérite d'être soumise. » la coupa Rosalie.

Edward s'approcha de notre camarade et s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien. La chanceuse...

« Ne sois pas choquée, Alice nous parle d'un fantasme entre deux adultes consentants. Elle a dit vouloir se soumettre dans un sens amoureux. »

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » railla notre camarade.

« Qu'il ne s'agit pas de soumettre et faire souffrir. Alice veut juste que Jasper prenne les choses en main. »

Rosalie ne répondit pas et Edward fit signe à Alice de continuer.

« Je n'ai aucune envie d'être dominée. » assura-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? » questionna Edward.

« Oui. »

« Alors imagine un peu la scène. Je suis Jasper, je suis fou de toi mais je ne le montre pas parce que je te connais et que je veux te montrer que tu as trouvé quelqu'un capable de te clouer le bec, de te restreindre, parce que je veux te prouver que je peux te suffire. Alors je vais te mener au bord de l'orgasme en t'embrassant, en te caressant du bout des doigts, sans jamais me laisser aller, sans jamais me laisser submerger par mes émotions. Je garde la tête froide, sûr de moi et je te le dis avec arrogance, je te dis que je sais que tu me veux et tu acquiesces. Et puis tu commences à ne plus tenir en place, tu me veux en toi, profondément, je le sais. Quoique tu dises ou fasses, ça n'est pas toi qui décides, pas toi qui peux me faire fléchir. Je reste maître de mon corps et du tien. Je te fais payer des mois et des années où j'ai du me branler en pensant à toi qui passait d'un amant à l'autre. Quand tu n'en peux plus, quand tu me dis enfin à voix haute que tu as besoin de moi, je t'empoigne par les hanches avec force et je t'allonge. C'est moi qui écarte tes jambes, qui te touche là où tu en crèves d'envie, qui te pénètre sans ménagement. C'est moi qui mène la danse, je t'impose mon rythme, je m'arrête pour que tu sois frustrée, je te baise tellement fort que tu cries. Je tire sur tes cheveux pour te forcer à m'embrasser, je te mords les seins pour que tu ouvres les yeux et me regardes te prendre. Parce que tu ne peux pas faire autrement, tu me supplies encore de continuer, de te faire jouir et je le fais. »

J'étais sous le choc, sous le charme, complètement excitée, fiévreuse, je voulais tout de lui, je me sentais capable de tout aimer parce que ce serait avec lui.

« OUI ! » s'écria Alice.

« Alors ? »

« Tu avais raison... oh mon dieu je veux ça avec Jasper... je peux pas m'absenter juste cinq minutes ? » supplia-t-elle, ne laissant aucun doute sur le besoin qu'elle semblait devoir soulager en urgence.

« D'accord, faisons une pause. »

Je vidai une petite bouteille d'eau et me retrouvai très vite seule en classe avec mon professeur. Je me souvins alors de sa réaction quand Tanya lui avait dévoilé mes jambes le jour où j'avais enfilé des bas et des porte-jarretelles. Ma jupe était relevée sur mes cuisses et on pouvait apercevoir le liseré de mes bas au milieu de mes cuisses. Il ne verrait rien si je me levais, je restai donc assise en priant pour qu'il s'approche de moi. Et il le fit.

« Mieux dormi Bella ? »

« Pas vraiment. » soupirai-je en en rajoutant un peu.

Il se stoppa et prit une chaise pour s'assoir à côté de mon bureau.

« Suis-je encore à blâmer ? »

« Sans aucun doute. » répondis-je avec aplomb.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en évitant mon regard en baissant la tête. Je vis ses joues rosir, ses oreilles aussi et je sus qu'il avait vu mes bas.

« Tu ne veux pas rejoindre les filles ? » me demanda-t-il un instant plus tard, la voix plus grave.

« Pour les entendre fantasmer sur toi et sur ce que tu viens de nous dire ? Non merci. »

Il ferma un instant les yeux, ses lèvres s'étirèrent et son regard s'alluma, il allait me défier.

« Tu penses pouvoir aimer ça ? Etre dominée ? »

« Oui... je crois que j'aimerais de toute façon que l'autre prenne les choses en main, je suppose que je serais dominée. »

« C'est ce qu'il se passe pour la plupart des femmes en couple, elles ne sont pas les plus demandeuses de sexe et par amour ou confort, se plient aux désirs de leur compagnon. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne prennent pas de plaisir. Mais ce que je viens de démontrer c'est qu'on peut toujours aller plus loin. Le peux-tu ? »

« Oui. »

Je ne rougis pas beaucoup, mes cuisses se serrèrent et ma jupe remonta encore un peu plus, je le devinai à son regard noirci.

« Et toi ? » osai-je.

« Je suis capable de beaucoup, tu peux me croire. »

Il se pencha vers moi, son odeur délicieuse me frappa de plein fouet, ruinant définitivement mes dessous. Je relevai ma tête vers lui et souris.

« Je n'en doute pas mais comment en être certaine ? »

Alice entra alors dans la classe me privant de la réponse d'Edward. Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'étrangler !

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Les autres stagiaires arrivèrent et Edward retourna derrière son bureau.

« On va passer au fantasme d'Esmé. Tu nous as décrit une scène assez romantique et je suppose qu'au début, cela pourra te satisfaire. Mais pose-toi la question, maintenant que tu es plus à l'aise avec ta sexualité, que voudrais-tu de plus ? »

Esmé hésitait, elle avait du réfléchir déjà à ça mais quelque chose la retenait.

« Lance-toi. » lui soufflai-je, vite imitée par nos camarades.

« Je voudrais qu'il me possède... partout. »

« Partout ? » s'étonna Jane.

« C'est une métaphore pour dire sodomie ! » lui répliqua, amusée, Cynthia.

Esmé rougit et finit par enfouir sa tête dans ses bras.

« Pas de tabou, pas de gênes, lui rappela Edward. Je comprends ce que tu veux, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu te projettes dans une relation fusionnelle, amoureuse, sincère. Tu veux t'abandonner dans les bras de ton amant et le sentir en toi de toutes les manières possibles, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Tu veux tout donner de toi pour le satisfaire, continua-t-il. Ça n'a rien de gênant au contraire, ton amant appréciera ce... désir. Il le partagera très certainement. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je ne connais aucun homme capable de dire non à une femme prête à lui offrir son corps entier. On a déjà évoqué la sodomie mais il ne s'agit pas que de ça, n'est-ce pas Esmé ? »

Elle fit non de la tête et Edward alla vers elle rapidement. Il posa brusquement ses mains à plat sur le bureau, il se mit en colère.

« Parle Esmé ! »

« Oui... »

« Oui quoi ?! » insista-t-il.

« Oui je veux plus que ça mais ça aussi. Je veux... »

« Parle ! »

« Je veux sentir son sexe en moi, dans ma bouche aussi. Je veux lui donner des heures de plaisir, je veux qu'il me marque, qu'il me fasse sienne ainsi. Je voulais déjà ça avant, quand j'étais vierge et naïve. »

« Alors décris-nous ce que tu veux. »

Esmé ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était plus douce et grave, plus sensuelle aussi.

« Dans le lit, je veux le... le sucer longuement et qu'il jouisse en moi, ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Puis je lui demanderais de me faire jouir mais avant que je n'y parvienne, je lui dirais de me pénétrer. Je veux jouir ainsi et lui n'en aura peut-être pas fini alors il me retournerait sur le ventre, me forcerait à relever mes fesses et là il... il me prendrait comme ça. »

« Il te sodomiserait donc. »

« Oui. »

« Ça va te faire mal chérie. » lui dit Cynthia.

Esmé rouvrit ses yeux et rougit encore en nous voyant toutes pendues à ses lèvres.

« Surtout pour une première fois, ajouta notre amie. Il faut y aller en douceur, t'assurer que tu es bien lubrifiée. Moi je te conseille de faire ça après plusieurs semaines. Mais ça en vaudrait la peine. »

« Tu crois ? » lui demanda Esmé.

« Oh oui, quand tu peux l'accueillir en toi sans forcément être très préparée, surtout dans cette position, c'est le pied. Pour la sodomie je préfère être à genoux devant lui, d'une main il m'enserre la taille et de l'autre il me caresse le clitoris. A chaque fois c'est phénoménal et en étant comme ça, il peut t'embrasser, te parler aussi. »

« Merci Cynthia. »

« A ton service. » rit-elle.

Décidément ce cours était intense et vraiment sans tabou. Je comprenais et partageais ce qu'Esmé voulait dans sa relation amoureuse. Cynthia l'avait déjà évoqué la veille, se donner totalement par amour, sans peur et sans gêne, je m'en sentais capable.

« A ton tour Rosalie. »

« Je crois pouvoir aimer le bondage. »

« Continue, ce terme est vaste. » l'encouragea Edward.

« Je voudrais attacher mon amant, je suppose que c'est aussi un moyen pour moi que de me protéger. Si il est ligoté, il ne pourra pas me blesser ou me forcer. »

« Je comprends mais Rosalie, t'imagines-tu y prendre et donner du plaisir ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle.

« Tu dois encore y réfléchir, lui répondit Edward. Tant que tu n'oses pas, tu ne pourras pas être à l'aise avec ce fantasme. Parle nous du fantasme où tu es sur le capot d'une voiture. »

« Ok... dans ce fantasme là, je n'ai pas peur mais je dirige aussi les choses. Je lui dis où et quand me toucher, je ne bouge pas pour me laisser faire et c'est peut-être égoïste mais je ne me vois pas le satisfaire. »

« Ça pourrait venir plus tard, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Edward la scruta longuement, il alla vers elle finalement et posa sa main sur son épaule. Rosalie se crispa aussitôt mais ne fit aucun geste pour se soustraire à ce contact.

« Tu arriveras à surmonter tes peurs, j'en suis certain. »

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante et troublée. Je tentais d'imaginer ce fameux garagiste, Emmett. Pourquoi son prénom me semblait familier? Bref, si il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu, il ne pourrait pas agir avec prudence, peut-être la choquerait-il, elle le repousserait définitivement et ils passeraient à côté de l'amour. Évidemment ces cours n'étaient pas axés sur l'amour et les sentiments, je me décidais à en parler plus tard avec Rosalie, en espérant qu'elle ne m'enverrait pas balader.

« A toi Jane. Tu as évoqué aussi un fantasme lié à la domination. »

« Oui, j'espère ne pas choquer Rosalie ou Esmé mais... j'aime l'idée d'être prise sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit, être soumise à la merci d'un homme fort. Rien que du sexe, pas serments d'amour. »

« Décris-nous ton fantasme. »

« Je suis dans une pièce dépouillée, rien qu'un lit ou une chaise et parfois rien d'autre que des cordes qui tombent du plafond. Je suis ligotée, menottée, écartelée aussi. Les yeux bandés, les autres sens en alerte et je le sens, tournant autour de moi comme un prédateur. Il me regarde, excité parce que je ne peux pas lui échapper. Ça n'est pas que j'aime avoir mal mais je veux que son désir s'exprime brutalement, je veux qu'il me morde, qu'il me donne des fessées, qu'il me force à le sucer, qu'il joue avec mon corps et mes réactions. »

Esmé était vraiment choquée mais ne disait rien et évitait de regarder la jeune fille. Rosalie serrait ses poings sur la table. Cynthia paraissait en pleine réflexion. Quant à Alice, elle semblait excitée. Je ne me voyais pas du tout me soumettre ainsi, sans vouloir mal juger Jane, je persistais dans cette réflexion que ça ne lui correspondait pas. Rosalie, elle, voulait soumettre l'autre mais pas pour faire souffrir ou humilier.

« Je tiens à préciser que ce fantasme est très répandu, nous dit Edward. Ça n'est plus considéré comme une perversion, du moment que c'est fait entre adultes consentants. Il y a des règles pour le dominé et le dominant, et au final, bien souvent, le dominé est le dominant. Le plaisir de celui qui attache dépend des réactions du dominé qui exerce un pouvoir. »

Vu comme ça...

« N'oubliez pas une règle du stage, pas de tabous et pas de jugements. » nous sermonna Edward.

« C'est juste que... commença Esmé en se tournant vers Jane. Tu es si jeune et encore vierge, tu ne parles même pas d'amour, je trouve ça triste. »

La jeune fille sourit hypocritement, je vis dans son regard néanmoins qu'elle était vexée. Elle risquait de ne plus se confier à nous.

« Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut, elle a identifié ses fantasmes, c'est une preuve de maturité. » la défendit le professeur.

« Pardon Jane. » dit Esmé.

« Des questions ? » enchaîna Edward.

L'ambiance n'était plus du tout joyeuse, quelque chose s'était cassé entre nous et c'était vraiment dommage mais pas irréparable.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pendant l'atelier ? » demanda Alice.

« Principalement voir en vidéo ces pratiques non conventionnelles. D'ailleurs vous en avez eu un aperçu dans le dvd de Kate. Vous allez en visionner une partie cet après-midi. »

Malédiction ! Comment allais-je bien pouvoir échapper à ça ? Hors de question que je regarde cette vidéo !

« Je vais vous parler des pratiques SM, du bondage, de la sodomie, qui ont longtemps été considérées comme des pratiques déviantes et même comme des maladies. Aujourd'hui ça n'est plus le cas, les mœurs ont évolué mais ça reste des pratiques non conventionnelles. Je précise que je ne parle que de relations consenties, non imposées même si ça peut paraître être le cas. »

Il allait parler et j'allais être encore excitée... et tellement frustrée. Edward nous projeta des photos d'une séance relation sexuelle avec pénétration anale.f

« C'est cette position dont je te parlais Esmé ! » s'exclama Cynthia.

Les photos étaient très esthétiques, un instant était figé, je n'avais pas à voir ces couples baiser, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques jours, l'homme a gardé un côté un animal sexuel dominant attiré vers l'interdit. La sodomie répond parfaitement à l'interdit, à un acte purement sexuel, non lié à la reproduction, et à une forme de domination. La sodomie qui est encore marquée par le sceau du tabou mais qui plait beaucoup aux hommes justement à cause de l'interdit qu'il veut franchir coûte que coûte. Depuis le début du dix-neuvième siècle, les recherches en neurosciences ont montré qu'au cours de l'évolution, chez les primates et surtout chez les hominidés : être humain, chimpanzé, bonobo, orang-outan, gorille, etc, la sexualité s'est progressivement dissociée des cycles hormonaux. 90% des gènes des récepteurs aux phéromones ont été altérés et le réflexe sexuel de la lordose n'est plus fonctionnel. Tandis qu'au contraire, l'importance du système de récompense et de la cognition est devenue majeure. En raison de ces modifications du système nerveux, on observe que les activités sexuelles des hominidés changent : elles ne sont plus limitées à la copulation vaginale, mais se développent principalement autour de la stimulation du clitoris et du pénis. Chez l'être humain, le but fonctionnel du comportement sexuel n'est plus le coït vaginal, mais la recherche des plaisirs érotiques, procurés par la stimulation du corps et des zones érogènes. Le comportement de reproduction a évolué vers un comportement érotique. »

Encore une fois, je constatais que notre professeur avait préparé ce cours avec sérieux... sur la sodomie et autres...

« Les chercheurs Masters et Johnson* ont observé et mesuré avec des appareils spécialisés plus de 10 000 réponses sexuelles auprès de 694 hommes et femmes. Leur étude a été faite pendant près de dix ans et a été publié en 1966, ils ont révolutionné notre vision du sexe. Ils ont montré que le pénis de l'homme et le clitoris de la femme étaient les principales régions du corps à l'origine du plaisir sexuel. Pour ces raisons, on observe que les activités préférées des hommes sont les activités de pénétration avec le pénis : pénétrations vaginale ou anale, fellation, car elles procurent un maximum de stimulations intenses : tactiles, pression, chaleur, sur l'ensemble du pénis : gland, prépuce, corps caverneux et spongieux. Le plaisir est ainsi le facteur principal, chez l'homme, à l'origine de la pénétration anale. De plus, l'orifice anal est entouré par des muscles sphincters qui procurent des pressions intenses sur le pénis, ce qui augmente les sensations érotiques. Cette caractéristique anatomique, avec l'ajout d'un lubrifiant, explique que certains hommes préfèrent le coït anal au coït vaginal. En raison de l'évolution du comportement sexuel, ce n'est pas un dysfonctionnement neurobiologique qui est à l'origine de la sodomie, mais la recherche des récompenses érotiques. La pratique de la sodomie chez les hominidés ne peut donc être considérée comme une maladie, un trouble psychologique ou un acte « contre nature ». Pour la personne qui est pénétrée durant la sodomie, les motivations sont en partie différentes. L'anus n'est pas aussi spontanément érogène que les organes génitaux, et il faut parfois répéter régulièrement les stimulations pour éveiller la sensibilité érogène de la région anale. Être sodomisé n'est pas une activité préférée pour la majorité des personnes. Néanmoins, environ un tiers des personnes qui pratiquent régulièrement cette activité indiquent ressentir un plaisir érotique intense et éprouver des orgasmes mais il est facile pour l'homme de caresser le clitoris de sa partenaire et ainsi lui procurer du plaisir en même temps que la pénétration. Pour les personnes qui pratiquent régulièrement la sodomie, c'est une préférence sexuelle, qui se forme au cours de la vie de la même manière que les préférences alimentaires, olfactives ou musicales. Dans le milieu BDSM, la sodomie semble beaucoup mieux acceptée que dans le reste de la population. Dans certains milieux sociaux ou religieux, la sodomie peut également être une alternative à la pénétration vaginale pour ne pas rompre l'hymen de la femme avant le mariage. Elle permet également d'éviter la fécondation, où elle a longtemps été fortement recommandée comme un moyen de contrôler les naissances, notamment par l'intermédiaire de codes rédigés à cette intention par les chefs religieux. »

« Tu cherches à nous convaincre ? » s'amusa Cynthia.

Edward lui sourit, il n'était pas du tout gêné.

« Je pense à vous et à vos futurs partenaires, quand c'est bien fait, c'est vraiment très agréable pour les deux. »

« J'ai une question, annonça Alice. Tu trouves ça normal qu'un homme ne demande que ça ? »

« Non. » répondit le professeur.

« Ok, je me disais bien... il est gay, y a pas d'autres explications. »

« Qui ? » demanda Jane.

« Un mannequin que j'ai rencontré il y a un an, on se croise parfois, il n'assume pas et moi je pouvais pas accepter la sodomie, ça n'a pas duré entre nous. »

« T'es vraiment tombée sur les pires mecs toi, si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui l'a dégouté des femmes ! » se moqua la jeune fille.

Edward me regardait, je ne m'en rendis pas compte tout de suite, en fait, son regard était fixé sur mes jambes que j'avais du croiser. Je pus donc l'observer aussi, il ne le remarqua pas, je ne pouvais pas me lasser de l'admirer. Il fallait que je le revoie, seule à seul, dès aujourd'hui. Je me demandais si j'allais persuader les guides que j'étais malade. J'étais vraiment nulle habituellement pour mentir et je ne pouvais pas leur dire la vraie raison de mon refus de visionner ce dvd.

« En tout cas c'est pas ça que Kate et son mec ont fait dans la vidéo... » rêvassa Jane.

« Tant que tu ne penses plus à Jasper. » soupira Alice.

« Non, je te le laisse définitivement... Non mais vous avez vu ces abdos... et sa peau cuivrée et... »

« Et c'est reparti ! Edward, sauve-nous ! » supplia Rosalie.

Notre professeur sursauta et alla derrière son ordinateur. Je ris tout bas, amusée par ses gestes maladroits et ses yeux un peu perdus.

« On appelle « BDSM », l'association de Bondage et Discipline : B&amp;D, avec Sadisme et Masochisme :S&amp;M. Contrairement au terme générique, il existe de multiples adhérents : les fétichistes, les amateurs du latex et autres préférences. Qualifié comme un ensemble d'attirances ou de pratiques sexuelles différant des actes traditionnellement considérés comme « normaux », le « BDSM » n'est pas une déviance psychologique. Ces pratiques sexuelles sont les plus énigmatiques avec en, toile de fond, une interrogation: comment diable peut-on aimer ça? C'est ce qu'a cherché à comprendre une équipe de chercheurs américains de l'université de Northern Illinois dont les travaux ont été repérés par le site LiveScience. Car les pratiques sadomasochistes, mieux connues aujourd'hui, ne relèvent désormais plus du domaine des pathologies. Selon le DSM5, le manuel diagnostique et statistique des troubles mentaux de l'Association Américaine de Psychiatrie, qui fait autorité en la matière, les pratiques BDSM sont simplement considérées comme des pratiques sexuelles sortant de la norme. »

Il nous montra une série de clichés où des couples étaient ligotés, menottés, attachés, des positions de soumission et de domination.

« Le bondage est une pratique qui consiste à attacher un partenaire avec une arrière-pensée absolument érotique, c'est un des jeux sexuels les plus courants, tant dans l'univers artistique, représentatif ou psychologique que dans la chambre de bien des couples. Il ne nécessite effectivement que peu de moyens mais sait épicer savamment une morne chambre pour transformer de gentils ébats en étreintes enflammées. C'est en Asie qu'il faut aller chercher la véritable origine, et particulièrement au Japon. Un art martial, le Hojojutsu, dont le principe est de ligoter son adversaire, s'y est même développé. Bien plus romantique qu'on ne le présente habituellement, le bondage est en réalité considéré par ses adeptes comme un art extrêmement sensuel. »

Il y avait réellement quelque chose d'attirant dans cette pratique, le fantasme de Jane, en moins poussé, pourrait me plaire. Me soumettre à la volonté d'Edward, qu'il m'attache, qu'il me force à découvrir de nouvelles sensations, qu'il me garde pour lui... tout cela m'excitait. Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant, j'étais tellement en retrait vis à vis de la sexualité, ce stage m'ouvrait vraiment les yeux, de nouvelles perspectives m'étaient dévoilées. Restait à savoir quand je pourrais les explorer. Je me doutais que les chances pour qu'Edward et moi puissions partager quelque chose étaient minces, je devais rester optimiste.

« Le fantasme sadomasochiste est le plus répandu du monde car il recèle tous les atermoiements de notre construction inconsciente: être le pur objet de l'autre, se laisser entièrement prendre en charge, être totalement pénétré de sa puissance. Le véritable sadique ne s'intéresse absolument pas à sa victime en tant que telle, il lui suffit, précisément, qu'elle soit annulée et victime. Dans le sadomasochisme, il n'y a pas de place non plus pour les tragédies débordantes d'amour, de jalousie, de pouvoir ou de nostalgie... et j'ajouterais, pas de place pour le sexe. Une chose est sûre, les fantasmes sont comme les rêves ou les cauchemars, ils restent cantonnés à nos pensées les plus intimes et ils ne doivent en aucun cas servir de justification au pouvoir des hommes sur les femmes et encore moins, on l'aura compris à l'accomplissement de viols ou de quelque violence que ce soit. »

Il était vraiment attentif à ne pas nous choquer, son regard se posa juste un instant sur Esmé puis sur Rosalie. Il lança ensuite une nouvelle série de photos. Pour la plupart, les amants photographiés ne souriaient pas, ils semblaient sur le point de jouir ou de hurler de douleur, c'était pareil pour eux.

« Le SM soft : en réalité, dans la sexualité, les deux partenaires rejouent plus ou moins consciemment, une lutte de pouvoir, une sorte d'affrontement auquel l'un des deux succombe et se laisse prendre. Dans le rapport dominant/dominé, cette lutte s'organise plus consciemment avec des codes précis et des signaux. Pour Freud, nous sommes tous des pervers en sommeil ! Enfants, nous explorons l'ensemble des pulsions - voyeurisme, sadisme, masochisme… - mais en grandissant, si ces pulsions sont présentes, elles ne font que nous procurer une jouissance fantasmatique, sans passage à l'acte obligatoire, et si elles le sont, c'est souvent de manière ponctuelle. Les règles sont fixées d'avance, la danse des pulsions est codifiée, l'un des deux s'en remet totalement à l'autre, et se soumet à ses désirs. Ça peut même être rassurant ; les deux partenaires savent ce qu'ils poursuivent comme but. »

J'étais fascinée par sa façon de parler, par ses mains croisées sur son torse, par son torse dissimulé sous cette chemise noire, et je savais maintenant à quoi il ressemblait torse nu.

« Être complètement pris en charge, et s'abandonner à l'autre peut s'avérer une source de plaisir extrême. C'est une position très sulfureuse en réalité que de se soumettre et de plonger dans l'inconnu, puisqu'on ne contrôle plus rien. Quand on devient objet du plaisir de l'autre, nos résistances n'ont plus droit au chapitre. Par ailleurs, le fait que ce soit un jeu consenti vous libère du regard de l'autre et de son jugement. Au final, certains freins à l'accès au plaisir sautent. Ça peut paraître paradoxal, mais la femme qui aime être attachée est active dans sa jouissance, pareil pour l'homme. Osez exercer un pouvoir tyrannique est bien plus jouissif que nous pourrions le penser. Nous avons tous le goût du pouvoir sur l'autre. Cette propension à éprouver son ascendant est bien présente en chacun de nous. A l'intérieur de ce cadre, il n'y a plus d'égards à avoir ! C'est la raison pour laquelle, il y a une véritable jouissance à aller jusqu'au bout du personnage, tout en tenant compte des limites de son partenaire. »

Lui dire où m'embrasser, où me toucher, quand me prendre et quand s'arrêter... cela lui plairait-il ?

« Méditez tout cela, vos guides reprendront avec des exemples concrets durant l'atelier. A ce soir Esmé. »

**_oOo_**

« Le cours passe toujours trop vite. » soupira Cynthia en jouant avec sa salade de fruits.

« C'est clair, entendre un canon parler de sexe aussi bien, ça vaut vraiment l'argent qu'on a dépensé pour ce stage. » répliqua Alice.

« Moi je le prends comme des vacances. » ajouta Esmé.

« Tu crois qu'il va aussi t'emmener au cinéma ce soir ? » lui demanda Jane.

Je relevai le nez de mon assiette, que venait-elle de dire ?

« Oui, il est censé le faire avec toutes, non ? »

« Je confirme. » nous dit Alice.

Je me souvins vaguement qu'Alice en avait parlé au petit déjeuner, j'avais réellement du mal à me concentrer parfois.

« Cyn', tu as essayé le SM soft ? » enchaina Jane.

**_oOo_**

J'étais restée quasiment muette durant le déjeuner et Esmé s'inquiéta ce qui me donna une idée. Avant d'aller à l'atelier, je pris une boites de cachets pour maux de tête et les emportais avec moi jusqu'à la salle de cinéma. Tanya le remarqua aussitôt.

« Tout va bien Bella ? »

« Mal de tête depuis ce matin. »

« Ça va aller ? »

« J'espère, ça a été difficile ce matin. » affirmai-je.

« Tu manges suffisamment ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste... du mal à dormir je crois. »

« Ok, si tu veux aller te reposer pas de soucis. »

« Je vais voir. »

Je jubilais intérieurement, j'avais mon ticket de sortie pour échapper au visionnage du dvd. Je savais déjà ce que je comptais faire de ma liberté, j'irais à la piscine, avec un peu de chance, Edward y serait...

« Les filles, on va vous parler des trois thèmes abordés ce matin, la sodomie, le bondage et le SM. Je crois que vous avez toutes regardé le dvd hier soir. Nous commenterons ensemble la dernière scène. »

Kate nous passa un extrait d'une scène de film pornographique qui n'était pas si vulgaire et plutôt suggéré. Le couple s'adonnait à la sodomie et paraissaient vraiment aimer ça.

« Il y en a parmi vous qui sont rebutées par la sodomie ? » demanda ensuite Tanya.

Rosalie fut la seule à lever la main.

« Explique nous s'il te plait. »

« Je trouve ça avilissant. Je suis sûre que c'est douloureux aussi. Ces actrices sont habituées mais moi... »

« Quand tu as été recousue après un accouchement et que toute pénétration vaginale t'es douloureuse pendant près d'un an, crois-moi, la sodomie est ce qui sauve ton mariage et ta féminité ! » s'immisça Cynthia.

« C'est effectivement une alternative pour plusieurs raisons. Virginité, suites d'un accouchement, règles, … répliqua ma guide. Quant à la douleur, tu as raison, il faut s'habituer mais surtout aller au-delà de ses préjugés et se laisser aller, nous dit Irina. Bien entendu, le sexe anal comme toutes les pratiques sexuelles requiert l'assentiment des amants et dans ce domaine encore plus que dans d'autres, la surprise est rarement bien accueillie… Dans le cas de partenaires voulant se lancer, il est important d'une part d'avoir un contrat de confiance selon lequel si l'un des deux veut arrêter, l'autre ne s'obstine pas et on enchaîne sur d'autres pratiques pour donner du plaisir. Pour éviter les sensations trop douloureuses, l'important est que l'anus soit suffisamment dilaté et lubrifié. Il faut donc le préparer à accueillir la pénétration par des caresses, des massages, des pénétrations de doigts ou de sextoys anaux. Ne passez pas en revue ces stimulations comme une checklist avant l'assaut final, mais laissez vous plutôt exprimer vos envies à tous les deux, vos sensations et votre plaisir. Le chemin vers le 7e ciel n'en sera que plus agréable. En matière de lubrification, ne jouez pas la demi-mesure. Mieux vaut forcer sur la dose que d'être trop minimaliste. Parce que c'est un rapport sexuel qui demande de la douceur, allez-y progressivement et n'hésitez pas à aménager quelques pauses si nécessaire. On peut atteindre l'orgasme lors d'une sodomie, la zone anale externe et interne est fortement vascularisée et innervée, ce qui permet de ressentir les sensations de pression, et de distension, les frottements, les changements de température… Avec un tel panorama de sensations, cette zone est apte au plaisir, à condition bien sûr de prendre le temps et d'avoir un peu de doigté. Enfin, associer cette pénétration à une stimulation du clitoris permettra de décupler les sensations des deux partenaires. »

Le film continua à nous montrer les différentes positions pour la sodomie (plusieurs pouvaient être aussi pour des pénétrations vaginales).

« Pour les couples dont les deux sont intéressés, la sodomie, homosexuelle ou hétérosexuelle, peut se réaliser dans des positions variées. La levrette semble avoir la préférence, car elle met en valeur les fesses et les hanches, ce qui est un très fort stimulant érotique; mais le plat ventre est jugé plus confortable par ses adeptes. Les positions de dos allongées sur le côté sont aussi très prisées, et permettent plus de douceur, plus de variations des contacts et des sensations selon la façon de mêler les jambes. »

J'avais une préférence pour la position à plat ventre, j'étais excitée à l'idée de sentir tout le corps d'Edward pressé contre le mien.

« Cependant un certain nombre d'hommes et de femmes n'aiment pas être pénétrés sans voir leur partenaire et recherchent donc des positions en vis-à-vis lors de la sodomie. Le partenaire pénétré peut être allongé sur le dos, et le pénétrant entre ses cuisses. Ou le pénétrant assis, ou en tailleur, tandis que l'autre est assis contre lui, sur ses cuisses : les sensations sont fortes, et les mains libres de donner toutes les caresses voulues. »

« C'est moi ou il fait vraiment chaud ici ? » rigola Alice.

Nous avions retrouvé notre dynamique détendue et complice, même si je redoutais déjà les démonstrations SM et la réaction de Rosalie.

« Passons au bondage. Là on a pas beaucoup à vous montrer car c'est une pratique assez secrète et si c'est exploité dans des films pornos, ça représente mal ce que ça peut donner en réalité, nous annonça Kate. On va donc vous montrer des extraits très courts de films japonais car dans la tradition japonaise, ligoter est un art et certaines règles doivent être respectées pour que l'attachement soit réussi. Il existe plusieurs façons de ligoter qui déforment le corps de manière plus ou moins prononcée, les cordes suivant différents dessins selon le choix du type d'attachement. Ainsi la technique du « Kikkou » consiste à faire courir la corde sur le corps de façon à former des losanges créant une forme « d'écailles de tortue ». Le « hog-tie » consiste quant à lui à immobiliser parfaitement le partenaire en lui attachant notamment pieds et mains dans le dos… On peut également pratiquer les « suspensions », plus périlleuses et demandant un certain entrainement. Il s'agit de suspendre une personne totalement ou partiellement. Le partenaire « ligoteur » détient un pouvoir absolu sur le partenaire attaché, enivré par le vertige immense de ce corps sans défense à sa merci. Le partenaire ligoté est dans l'ivresse de l'abandon, victime des caresses de son bourreau sans autre rôle que de profiter sans effort… Le fait d'entraver implique souvent un contexte scénarisé pour justifier l'emprisonnement et les partenaires créent alors un jeu dans lequel chacun a son personnage. La relation est ainsi plus excitante de par son caractère « réaliste » et par la possibilité d'explorer divers fantasmes. »

Ça me plaisait moins... Cynthia qui était assise à côté de moi était subjuguée.

« Les liens Boa : derrière ce rapport de force entre le pouvoir de celui qui attache et la soumission du ligoté se cache une forme de violence douce, cathartique et qui permet au couple de transformer la violence accumulée du quotidien en jeu amoureux. De plus, le fait que l'un des deux partenaires soit sous l'emprise totale de l'autre renforce le lien de confiance et le sentiment de sécurité. SI votre amant est aussi novice dans le bondage, commencez simplement. Attachez-vous pendant vos préliminaires afin de goûter un aperçu des plaisirs du shibari… Demandez à votre partenaire de lier vos mains aux barreaux du lit et d'entamer des caresses langoureuses sur votre corps sans défense. Vous découvrirez alors que l'impossibilité d'intervenir intensifie les plaisirs. Remplacer par : Torturez votre amoureux attaché en lui dévoilant très lentement les courbes de votre corps, esquissez des caresses du bout des doigts ou de la langue, retenez son plaisir afin de faire exploser son désir… Testez des positions adaptées à la situation de prisonnier. Le missionnaire étoilé : elle est en étoile, bras et jambes ligotés aux barreaux du lit et lui s'occupe d'elle. Le plaisir de ne rien faire d'autre que de goûter son plaisir…L'Andromaque manchot : lui s'allonge sur le dos, attaché, et elle prend le dessus sans que Monsieur ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit… Le Collier de Vénus pieds et poings liés : lui attache ensemble les pieds et les poignets de sa partenaire avant de l'allonger sur une table et de profiter du plein pouvoir qu'il détient sur ce corps sans aucune défense… »

Irina tendit à Kate une boite contenant divers objets.

« Munissez-vous d'accessoires, pour pousser l'expérience plus loin et vous plonger plus profondément dans cette pratique sensuelle, menottes, cordes, liens, corsets ou camisoles sont autant de possibilités pour des entraves bien menées. Et pour associer la privation de geste à celle de la parole, vous pouvez également vous munir du célèbre bâillon à boule qui renforce le sentiment d'abandon totale en empêchant jusqu'à l'expression de son plaisir ou de sa peur… Pour décupler les plaisirs du bondage, construisez des histoires coquines autour de vos attachements. La prise d'otage : le kidnappeur attache sa victime, et en attendant que soit livrée la rançon, il profite un peu de la situation et du syndrome de Stockholm… La garde à vue : arrêtée pour exhibition sexuelle, vous, menottée, tente d'amadouer ce policier en apparence incorruptible… »

« J'adore ce genre de jeux de rôles, mais en général on ne s'attache pas. » me glissa Cynthia.

« La prisonnière délivrée : vous êtes retenue prisonnière, lui vient à votre rescousse, mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des ravisseurs, il doit attendre la nuit pour vous détacher de poteau… En attendant qu'un garde ne vienne, vous vous occupez... Le bourreau des corps : vous êtes attachée, nue, allongée sur une table et les yeux bandés tandis que lui joue le ravisseur fou qui aime manger sur les corps… Il fait couler miel et autres chocolats le long de ses courbes avant de les laper sensuellement… Ça te parle Bella ? »

Kate me souriait, je n'avais rien oublié de notre échange de la veille mais elle semblait ne pas m'en vouloir, comme me l'avait dit Edward.

« En effet. » admis-je.

« En rajoutant le fait d'être attachée, ça devrait te donner encore plus de plaisir. Il y a aussi la grève : vous êtes une soubrette dévouée, mais lui est radin sur le salaire, alors vous séquestrez votre patron et le « torturez » pour faire entendre ses revendications… »

« Incroyable... » dit Alice.

« Il y a quelques principes essentiels à suivre pour ne pas faire mal ni mettre en danger, continua le guide. Evitez de serrer trop fort les liens : la corde notamment peut être douloureuse et laisser des traces à cause du frottement. La douleur peut également faire partie du jeu sexuel, mais on s'éloigne alors du bondage vers une relation aux allures plutôt BDSM. Evitez également de passer la corde au cou afin de prévenir tout risque d'étranglement, et n'oubliez pas que de manière générale, le sang a besoin de circuler… Avant de vous jeter à corps perdu dans la pratique du lasso et du ligotage, ayez toujours avec vous une bonne paire de ciseaux qui permette de trancher facilement vos liens. Par ailleurs, mettez-vous d'accord sur un « safe word » avant de commencer, un mot magique qui stoppe immédiatement le jeu dès qu'il est prononcé. Si vous utilisez un bâillon, mettez-vous d'accord sur un code visuel. »

Irina s'avança, elle allait donc nous parler du sado-masochisme. Était-ce donc cette pratique que Seth avait expérimentée avec Kate ?

« Dans les mises en scènes sado-maso : tant qu'il s'agit d'un jeu de rôle qui s'arrête dès que l'un des partenaires dit stop, nous sommes dans une mise en scène entre adultes consentants. Il faut faire la différence entre un jeu pour explorer ses pulsions, de façon ponctuelle, et le fait que ce mode sexuel soit le seul possible pour atteindre la jouissance… Il s'agit alors davantage d'un type de sexualité "perverse", avec de réelles difficultés à changer de scénario, dans ce cas, l'excitation n'est pas partagée, seule la jouissance personnelle prime ! En clair, lui bander les yeux ou réclamer sa fessée, est loin d'être avilissant… et peut même s'avérer une expérience enrichissante. Quand il s'agit, bien sûr, de batifoler ensemble, au même titre qu'une folle union version missionnaire en se susurrant des déclarations d'amour enflammées ! Au lit, pour s'initier au SM, il y a un incontournable : le jeu de rôle. Si vous avez l'âme dominatrice, glissez-vous dans la peau d'une policière, d'une infirmière, d'une maîtresse d'école. Si vous vous sentez plutôt soumise, prisonnière, abandonnez-vous aux bons soins de votre geôlier... Pas besoin d'accessoires ni même de tenues particulières : l'essentiel, c'est de laisser parler son imagination. Incarner un personnage pendant l'amour, cela permet notamment de surmonter ses blocages, d'oser un peu plus. C'est un moyen de se lâcher au lit. D'abord, décidez ensemble des rôles et de la mise en scène. Il est important d'en parler avant avec votre partenaire. Si vous le prenez par surprise, il risque de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Ensuite à vous de jouer : dialogues torrides, poses lascives... Faites vivre le personnage. L'objectif, c'est aussi de s'amuser avec son partenaire... et de renforcer votre complicité. »

Pour le moment ça n'était pas méchant.

« Morsures, pincements, fessée... Bien sûr, hors de question de faire mal « pour de vrai » (elle mima les guillemets) à votre partenaire puisqu'il s'agit plutôt de le taquiner, en titillant ses zones sensibles. Pendant l'amour, si on griffe ou si on mord son partenaire, c'est avant tout parce que l'excitation est très intense. Le faire volontairement permet de stimuler son partenaire, de se mettre dans « le délire », et donc de maximiser le plaisir, surtout si vous êtes adepte du sexe « à la sauvage ». Pas question de fesser votre partenaire sans préavis. Testez d'abord ses réactions, par exemple en lui donnant une micro tape, en mordillant ses lobes d'oreille, ou en pinçant doucement ses tétons. Si vous préféreriez qu'il vous taquine, guidez ses gestes pour le lui faire comprendre ou demandez-lui même. »

Un film se lança, j'eus peur d'y voir à nouveau mon demi-frère, heureusement, il s'agissait de deux autres acteurs nus et engagés dans des jeux SM.

« Quand on pense « sado-masochisme », on s'imagine tout de suite des cordes, des baillons, des gens ligotés dans des cages... On ne va pas aller aussi loin, ce que nous vous montrons est du SM soft. L'idée, c'est plutôt d'entraver un ou plusieurs sens de votre partenaire pour décupler tous les autres. La contrainte permet de faire l'amour de manière totalement différente, c'est une manière de redécouvrir le corps de son partenaire en utilisant des sens que l'on exploite peu en temps normal. En pratique : pensez sécurité. Comme pour le bondage, avant toute chose, déterminez avec votre partenaire un signe, un mot qui voudra dire « on arrête ». Ensuite, lancez-vous : par exemple, avec un foulard noué, empêchez-le de vous voir, de vous toucher, de vous entendre. »

Il faisait très chaud dans la salle de cinéma, Cynthia et Jane s'éventèrent avec leurs mains, Esmé était rougissante, Alice ouvrait grand les yeux, Rosalie ne paraissait pas choquée ni paniquée, elle regardait avec attention une scène où l'actrice chevauchait son partenaire après lui avoir bandé les yeux, elle lui donnait des ordres pour qu'il place ses mains et bouge en elle comme elle le voulait.

« La frustration occupe en effet une place considérable dans l'univers SM, reprit Irina. Effleurements innocents, strip-tease langoureux, baisers torrides... Il s'agit de faire monter le désir au maximum pour encore plus de plaisir par la suite. Un doux supplice... La frustration est essentielle pour une vie sexuelle épanouie. Si on a tout de suite ce que l'on veut, on risque de se lasser de l'autre et de ne plus avoir envie de faire l'amour. Si votre vie sexuelle commence un peu à s'essouffler, si vous aimez prendre votre temps au lit ou si vous aimeriez bien connaître l'orgasme avec un grand O, retenez bien cela. Il s'agit de tirer les préliminaires en longueur : l'excitation monte, monte... et quand vient le moment de la pénétration, c'est l'extase ! Massages érotiques, caresses qui évitent soigneusement les zones stratégiques, voire sextos dans la journée... tout est bon pour frustrer votre partenaire. Des questions avant de revoir la fin de la performance de Kate ? »

Je levai la main et fis une grimace. Tanya s'approcha de moi.

« Tu veux aller t'allonger ? Ne vient pas à la séance de sport même. Tu as une petite mine. »

J'étais peut-être meilleure actrice que je le croyais. Je filai après l'avoir remerciée, je passai d'abord dans ma chambre pour me recoiffer et vérifier mon maquillage. Je portais des sous vêtements noirs, je pourrais me baigner avec, pas comme... Oh mon dieu... Il m'avait vue, le jour où j'avais failli me noyer ! Je portais ce maillot blanc qui était transparent... Et s'il croyait que c'était délibéré ?

A la piscine, je ne trouvais hélas personne, je repartis vers le salon sans résultats. Alors je décidai d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pourrais lui dire si il y était. Je frappai quelques instants plus tard, je n'entendis rien et sans réfléchir j'ouvris la porte. Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis ma dernière visite et son odeur était toujours aussi forte. J'allai jusqu'à la fenêtre, il avait vue sur le grand jardin derrière le manoir, au loin, je pouvais distinguer les gratte-ciels de Seattle.

Comme ma vie d'avant me paraissait lointaine, mes habitudes oubliées, ma solitude aussi, mes rêves étaient désormais bien différents même si je gardais en tête mon but : devenir une journaliste d'investigation.

« Salut... non attends... je sors de la douche. » disait Edward depuis le couloir.

Je me précipitai sous le lit et priai pour ne pas être découverte. J'étais vraiment stupide... mais quand il entra et passa devant moi, pieds nus, j'oubliai tout et me régalai de la situation. J'osai un regard vers lui, il se tenait face à son armoire, une serviette autour des reins et son téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille.

« Je sais mais je ne peux vraiment pas, je dois aller à San Francisco... On remet ça à dans deux semaines... Ouais la semaine prochaine non plus, je t'ai dit, c'est sérieux. Ok, merci. Ouais je lui dirais. À plus Garrett. »

Edward soupira longuement, il paraissait épuisé et perdu. Il jeta son téléphone sur le lit puis sa serviette... Il était nu, de dos, et c'était peut-être mieux, je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas gémir. Ses jambes étaient longues et musclées, son dos aussi était musclé, large et sans poils... et ses fesses... ses fesses... Du sang coula dans ma bouche.

Il revêtit bien trop vite un caleçon, un jean et un tshirt puis alla s'assoir à son bureau. Il ouvrit un grand cahier et passa près d'une demi-heure à griffonner dedans, à soupirer, à grogner, à effacer et réécrire.

« Et merde ! » pesta-t-il soudain et il envoya à terre son cahier.

Il s'agissait d'un cahier pour écrire des partitions, je souris en pensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit sur lui lors de notre rendez-vous, enfin sur son personnage, et il semblait qu'il y avait un peu de vrai dans ces mensonges.

Il récupéra son téléphone, mais rien ne se passa. Au bout de deux minutes au moins, il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. J'attendis un peu puis sortis de ma cachette et allai dans la salle de bains de son étage. Son odeur flottait encore, puissante et enivrante. J'ouvris la cabine de douche et imaginais trop facilement son corps nu dessous, l'eau coulant sur lui...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je retournai à ma chambre, l'esprit encore focalisé sur le souvenir du corps nu de mon professeur. Je tournai en rond, me demandant où il avait bien pu partir, si je devais rejoindre mes camarades pour la séance de sport. Finalement je décidai de me reposer. A peine m'étais-je allongée que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me levais, c'était sans doute Tanya ou une des filles... oh Edward !

« Bella ! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! » me dit-il, nerveux et soulagé.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit que tu te sentais mal, je suis venu frapper à ta porte mais tu n'as pas répondu. »

« J'étais sous la douche. »

Il me regarda, suspicieux, puis pointa mes cheveux.

« Oui... euh.. dans le bain en fait. »

« Tout va bien ? »

Devais-je continuer à mentir ? Comment faire pour prolonger ces instants seule avec lui ?

« Si tu as besoin de voir un médecin, dis-le-nous. Ne te crois pas prisonnière du manoir. » me garantit-il.

« Ça devrait aller, merci, le jacuzzi m'a aidée à me détendre. »

« Tu me caches quelque chose. »

« En effet. » soupirai-je avant de me mordre la lèvre.

« Rien de grave au moins. »

« Non. » mentis-je.

_Juste que je suis une espionne et que je suis folle de toi..._

« Ok... Alors repose-toi bien. Tu veux que je demande à ce que l'on te monte ton dîner plus tôt ? »

« Ça i-, oui je veux bien, merci. »

« Ok. »

Il se recula et allait partir.

« A lundi alors ? » lançai-je.

« On se croisera sans doute demain, je reste ici. »

Qu'était-il arrivé à son projet d'aller à San Francisco ?

« Oh ? »

« Oui, il y a des travaux dans mon appartement, alors... »

Il mentait ! Je l'aurais deviné même sans avoir entendu sa conversation quelques minutes plus tôt. Je le devinais aussi facilement qu'il avait découvert que je ne lui disais pas tout. Mais pourquoi mentait-il ?

« A demain alors, merci Edward. »

« Repose-toi bien. »

Et je m'endormis peu après, le corps d'Edward sous mes paupières me fit vibrer jusque dans mes rêves.

**_oOo_**

La sieste de fin d'après-midi m'avait fait un bien fou. Quand mes amies allèrent aider à préparer Esmé, Jane vint me voir. Après m'être passée un peu d'eau sur mon visage, je parvins à repousser les souvenirs de mes rêves pour me concentrer sur Esmé.

« Tu vas le rappeler demain ? » lui demandait Alice, en parlant de Carlisle.

« Oui, en milieu d'après-midi, pour être sûre de ne pas le déranger. »

« Tu vas choisir quel genre de film ce soir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je verrai bien. »

« Au fait, il m'a fait le coup du mec qui s'étire et pose son bras autour de tes épaules. » nous confia Alice.

Pourquoi insistaient-elles sur Edward ?!

« Les filles, j'ai demandé à Kate de dîner avec nous ici, je veux absolument revoir son film et qu'elle me dise tout ! s'enthousiasma Jane. Qui veut voir ça une autre fois ? »

« Moi ! » répondirent en cœur Alice et Cynthia.

Rosalie refusa poliment aussi je lui proposais de dîner toutes les deux. Quand Esmé fut prête et nos plateaux repas apportés par Kate et Tanya, j'entrainai Rosalie dans sa chambre. Je me doutais que tourner autour du pot avec elle serait inutile et sans doute vexant.

« Comment tu as vécu ces cours d'aujourd'hui ? »

Elle me regarda longuement, mangea quelques bouchées d'une quiche aux légumes puis soupira.

« J'ai encore du chemin à faire mais je crois être presque arrivée. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Edward a su trouver les mots, je peux comprendre que certaines personnes aiment ce genre de relations sexuelles. »

« Tu devras te confier à Emmett. »

« Je ne le désire... oui je sais. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas déçu ou... »

« Tu es folle ?! Pourquoi serait-il déçu ? Tu n'y es pour rien ! »

« Tu ne sais pas tout. »

« Tu peux te confier. » lui dis-je doucement.

« Pas ce soir. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu regarder le dvd avec les autres ? Tu l'as regardé hier au fait ? »

« Oui, c'est chaud bouillant, quand la scène où elle le cravache en s'enfonçant sur lui est arrivée, je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise mais excitée. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir... »

« J'ai du me retenir de gémir pendant l'atelier et hier j'ai du me faire jouir deux fois tellement j'étais chaude. Je ne peux plus revoir cette scène sans avoir un homme pas loin. Et puisque Edward est hors d'atteinte... »

Elle me taquinait, au moins elle n'était pas vexée ni gênée de mes questions.

« Et toi ? »

« J'étais mal à l'aise en le voyant hier. »

« Dommage pour toi, mais tu vas devoir faire encore des efforts. Esmé a protesté un peu cet après-midi et Irina a dit que bientôt, nous allons devoir regarder et décrypter des films pornos. »

« Toujours avec Kate et Seth ? »

« Non ! Je me souvenais pas de son prénom à ce mec, remarque j'ai pas vraiment fait attention. »

Elle me lança un clin d'oeil et finit son repas soudain pressée.

« Je file, rejoins-nous après ! »

Rosalie alla dans la chambre de Jane, située en face de la mienne et je pus entendre quelques rires et soupirs. Je me décidais à prendre une douche puis revêtis une combinaison de soie noire. Alors que j'entrai dans mon lit, Alice déboula dans ma chambre et me força à les rejoindre. Jane avait concocté des cocktails, nos trois guides étaient là et parlaient à bâtons rompus avec les stagiaires.

« Bella ! Puisque tu n'as pas voulu regarder le dvd avec nous, on va te saouler ! » me menaça Alice.

Elle était déjà ivre, à vingt deux heures trente... je voyais se profiler pour elle la même gueule de bois que la semaine dernière.

« Non ! »

« Allez ! Tu es trop coincée ! »

Les filles rigolèrent, toutes pensaient peut-être la même chose.

« Quand je pense que tu as passé un weekend entier avec lui... » se désola Jane en regardant Kate.

« Oh, remets-toi en ! On a couché ensemble pour les besoins de votre éducation. »

« Mais donne-moi son nom, juste ça, s'il te plait ! Je promets de ne pas dévoiler son secret ! »

Rosalie me dévisagea puis réfléchit. Ma bourde avait été découverte, à aucun moment apparemment dans la vidéo, le prénom de mon demi-frère n'avait été prononcé. Et Rosalie ne dit rien. Jane continuait sa litanie.

« Il est trop sexy... »

Je me souvins alors d'un après-midi à La Push, plus de deux ans plus tôt. Jake venait d'annoncer que Leah et lui allaient vivre ensemble et qu'ils étaient fiancés. J'avais compris facilement au regard de mon père qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Adolescente, il avait été soulagé et fier peut-être de moi pour ne pas avoir enchainé les bêtises avec les garçons. Adulte, il avait commencé à s'impatienter de me voir enfin en couple, protégée et aimée. J'étais partie me balader sur la plage pour échapper aux regards de pitié de mes amis, à leurs « tu vas trouver chaussure à ton pied » et autres proverbes débiles.

_Seth m'avait rejointe, je l'avais envoyé sur les roses le pauvre mais c'était dans son caractère d'aller jusqu'au bout et de dire ce qu'il pensait._

_« Tu devrais sortir de ta coquille, quitte à baiser pour baiser, mais au moins sors de ton boulot et rencontre des gens ! »_

_« Seth ! Je ne vais pas collectionner les aventures juste pour me sentir moins seule. »_

_« Au moins, garde l'esprit ouvert, tu dois avoir confiance en toi et en ton pouvoir de séduction. » m'avait-il dit._

_« Te voilà psy ? »_

_« Eh ! Te moque pas ! »_

_Je l'avais pris dans mes bras et avais pincé son nez._

_« Pardon. »_

_« Dommage pour toi qu'on soit lié, je t'aurais appris quelques trucs... » avait-il ricané._

_« Du genre sexuel ? » m'étais-je offusquée._

_« Ouais ! »_

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je suivais les conseils de Seth...

« Je voudrais apprendre à enfiler un préservatif avec la bouche. » annonçai-je sans rougir à Tanya.

Son regard s'illumina à ses mots et toutes me félicitèrent.

« Allez chercher vos godes mesdemoiselles ! » nous dit-elle.

Irina ramena de sa réserve personnelle des dizaines de préservatifs parfumés et commença la démonstration, elle enfila rapidement un préservatif sur un gode puis nous expliqua :

« Faites attention de ne pas endommager le préservatif avec vos dents et privilégier les préservatifs parfumés, c'est plus agréable au goût. Prenez le préservatif dans votre bouche, réservoir vers l'intérieur. Pincez le entre le palais et la langue pour éviter les bulles d'air. Tenez son pénis en main, tendez le prépuce et positionner le préservatif sur le bout du gland. Avec vos lèvres, déroulez le préservatif le long de la verge. »

Elle recommença une deuxième fois.

« C'est trop sexy. » gloussa Jane.

Alors nous nous mimes à enfiler des préservatifs à tout va. Cynthia fut la première à réussir, suivie d'Alice, Jane et Rosalie. Je me retrouvais encore bonne dernière, pour ma défense, j'avais bu moins d'alcool qu'elles toutes et j'étais vraiment gênée de faire ça devant elles.

« J'ai réussi ! » m'exclamai-je au bout de la quinzième ou vingtième tentative.

« Et sans avoir l'air ridicule en plus. » me répliqua Alice.

« Très drôle. » râlai-je.

« Non sérieusement Bella, c'était même hyper sexe ! »

« Ok, n'en fais pas trop. »

Alice, ivre, ne pouvait pas être inoffensive. J'eus raison de me méfier car une demi-heure plus tard, Tanya et elle s'embrassaient à pleine bouche pour améliorer la technique en la matière d'Alice.

« Ça m'excite ! » souffla Jane.

« C'est normal. » renchérit Kate.

Esmé arriva alors, son rendez-vous était terminé, elle semblait fatiguée mais heureuse. Chanceuse.

« Ça a été ? » la pressa Rosalie.

Elles échangèrent un regard, elles semblaient réellement proches.

« Oui, j'ai réussi. »

« Réussi quoi ? » demandai-je aussitôt.

« Le test de... »

« Chut ! » l'interrompit Irina.

« Ah oui, pardon. » dit Esmé.

La jeune femme refusa d'apprendre à mettre un préservatif car elle préférait croire qu'elle n'en aurait jamais besoin.

Notre stock de cocktails s'épuisant, je fus désignée pour aller nous ravitailler au bar.

« Vas-y ! insista Alice. J'ai soif ! »

« Pourquoi moi ? Je suis à moitié nue ! »

« Tant pis pour toi, tu as été la dernière à réussir à mettre une capote avec la bouche, voilà ton gage! »

Je lui tirai la langue mais obtempérai. Je descendis les escaliers lentement, ma démarche mal assurée, causée par l'alcool, me valut de tomber deux fois dans les marches et la deuxième fois, je n'eus pas à me relever seule. Deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et en un tour de passe passe, je me retrouvais dans ces mêmes bras, façon jeune mariée. Edward descendit les dernières marches, je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux et par conséquent vis qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oui... je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non, je lisais dans ma chambre quand j'ai entendu le premier boum. »

Il rit doucement et me reposa à terre, ses mains glissèrent sur ma combinaison de soie, m'électrisèrent, me troublèrent, et finalement me quittèrent.

« Vraiment tu n'as rien ? »

« J'ai bu... » admis-je.

« Oui, je me suis douté... ça devient une habitude pour vous autres stagiaires que de boire le samedi soir. »

Était-il déçu ? Je relevai la tête vers lui et fus surprise de me retrouver à quelques centimètres de sa bouche tentante, de ses yeux noircis, de lui tout simplement. Je m'approchai, sans réfléchir, sans calculer, mon souffle et le mien se mêlèrent un instant, nos lèvres se caressèrent. Il ne recula pas, il ne me repoussa pas, pour autant il ne fit rien d'autre que de ne pas bouger. Je ne m'enhardis pas, je venais de gagner une bataille, ça me suffirait pour le moment.

« Bella ? » m'appela Kate du premier étage.

Edward se crispa, ferma les yeux et je compris qu'il ne tenait pas du tout à être vu avec moi. Je ne devais pas me vexer, il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit d'être aussi « proche » de moi, et moi de lui d'ailleurs. Et puis Kate était du genre fouineuse et moqueuse, valait mieux ne pas être découvert.

« A demain. » soufflai-je à mon professeur.

Je remontai les escaliers en boitant, histoire de justifier mon retour les mains vides. Alice m'accusa de saboter la soirée et Tanya décréta que de toute façon, il était temps de se coucher. Nous quittâmes la chambre de Jane, les unes en chantant, les autres en baillant, moi toujours sur un petit nuage.

« Bella ! Attends ! »

Jane sortit de sa chambre et entra dans la mienne alors que j'allais fermer la porte, elle me tendit un petit appareil.

« J'ai enregistré le cours de ce matin, enfin pas tout. Éclate-toi. »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter de plus. Une fois installée dans mon lit, je mis en marche le dictaphone.

_« Je suis fou de toi … disait la voix d'Edward. Mais je ne le montre pas parce que je te connais et que je veux te montrer que tu as trouvé quelqu'un capable de te clouer le bec, de te restreindre, parce que je veux te prouver que je peux te suffire. Alors je vais te mener au bord de l'orgasme en t'embrassant, en te caressant du bout des doigts, sans jamais me laisser aller, sans jamais me laisser submerger par mes émotions. Je garde la tête froide, sûr de moi et je te le dis avec arrogance, je te dis que je sais que tu me veux et tu acquiesces. Et puis tu commences à ne plus tenir en place, tu me veux en toi, profondément, je le sais. Quoique tu dises ou fasses, ça n'est pas toi qui décides, pas toi qui peux me faire fléchir. Je reste maître de mon corps et du tien. Je te fais payer des semaines et des mois où j'ai du me branler en pensant à toi qui passait d'un amant à l'autre. Quand tu n'en peux plus, quand tu me dis enfin à voix haute que tu as besoin de moi, je t'empoigne par les hanches avec force et je t'allonge. C'est moi qui écarte tes jambes, qui te touche là où tu en crèves d'envie, qui te pénètre sans ménagement. C'est moi qui mène la danse, je t'impose mon rythme, je m'arrête pour que tu sois frustrée, je te baise tellement fort que tu cries. Je tire sur tes cheveux pour te forcer à m'embrasser, je te mords les seins pour que tu ouvres les yeux et me regardes te prendre. Parce que tu ne peux pas faire autrement, tu me supplies encore de continuer, de te faire jouir et je le fais. »_

Je m'endormis à la fin de l'enregistrement, la tête pleine d'images sensuelles, mon corps frustré et impatient, mes mains vides mais déjà prêtes à prendre tout ce qu'Edward voudrait bien me donner.

* * *

_Qui a lu « 50 nuances de Grey ? » et qui a vu la bande-annonce du film tiré de la trilogie ? Saviez-vous que la version originale de cette trilogie qui était une fanfic ! Avec Edward c'est mille fois mieux ! Vu le sujet du jour, je ne pouvais que penser à « 50 nuances de Grey ». J'en ai aussi fait le dernier chapitre en ligne de ma fic « Une nouvelle ère ». Et pour les coquines qui voudraient lire un lémon dans ce genre, lisez donc ma fic « Complots et conséquences » jusqu'au bout ;-)_

_Autre question : qui suit la série « Masters of Sex » ? J'adore ! Et le personnage principal est Michael Sheen, l'acteur qui jouait Aro... toujours aussi bizarre mais ça lui va bien._

_J'attends vos réponses &amp; reviews !_

_A bientôt !_


	14. Dim 13 mai - 11ème journée

_Réponses aux non inscrites_

_Willy-Ann : Bienvenue dans le stage, heureuse que ça te plaise, il faudra être sérieuse et m'envoyer des reviews à chaque chapitre lol(pas lol je suis sérieuse!)_

_Souzierr : merci pour ta review j'espère que tu aimeras Masters of Sex_

_Lijuma : heureuse de te rendre vraiment service et c'est pas fini !_

_Celia : merci à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant_

_Un mot sur la bande-annonce de 50 Shades of Grey, plus je l'ai regardée et plus j'ai trouvé des ressemblances physiques entre Christian et Edward mais aucune entre Ana et Bella, et comme je ne fantasmerais pas sur elle, c'est pas grave. J'ai donc lu seulement la fic originale et je suis étonnée et ravie qu'il y ait si peu de changements dans les romans._

_Merci à celles qui ont répondu à mes questions du dernier chapitre. J'en ai d'autres à la fin de ce chapitre !_

* * *

****_Petite pub pour moi-même: j'ai créée un compte Facebook pour vous en donner plus: extrait du chapitre suivant, des infos ... Mon pseudo est VanessaJJ Fanfiction, c'est public, vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous y inscrire pour consulter ma page (je peux comprendre si vous préférez rester anonyme!). Attention que ça ne vous empêche pas de m'écrire des reviews!_****

* * *

**JOUR 11 Dimanche 13 mai**

**Journée libre**

* * *

J'avais dormi quelques heures seulement, avant l'aube ma tête me faisait si mal que je m'éveillai. J'avalai des cachets et bus un demi-litre d'eau. Je revêtis un jean et un pull fin noir, l'étiquette me disait qu'il s'agissait de cachemire, le retour à la vie simple allait être difficile...

Je descendis dans le jardin, m'installai sur un banc et mes pensées vagabondèrent. Je n'avais rien oublié cette fois-ci, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Je l'avais embrassé, légèrement, pudiquement mais embrassé tout de même. Et c'était mieux que nos baisers lors de l'atelier. Hier soir, j'étais seule contre lui, dans ses bras, sans peur, convaincue que je devais tenter quelque chose.

L'aube se leva, mon esprit se focalisa sur la nature qui s'éveillait. Les oiseaux chantaient, le vent se leva, les feuilles bruissaient, la lumière pâle éclairait avec féérie ce jardin. Edward restait dans mes pensées, pour avoir un peu de répit, je devais ignorer qu'il dormait dans le Manoir, dans une chambre où je m'étais cachée, deux fois, dans un lit que j'avais touché et humé.

Le soleil orangé fut trop vite caché par quelques nuages gris, la frénésie du matin se calma et les oiseaux se firent plus discrets.

« Mademoiselle ! » entendis-je à ma droite.

A une dizaine de mètres de moi, je vis un homme grand, les cheveux blonds mi longs, habillé d'une tenue de motard. Il me fit de grands signes à travers la barrière. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail, une voie de garage serpentait depuis le Manoir vers l'est du jardin.

« Mademoiselle ! »

Je me levai et courus lentement vers lui.

« Une vraie chance que vous soyez matinale. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Euh, je devrais peut-être ne rien dire. »

Il me toisa un instant puis soupira.

« Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à décrocher son téléphone... Pouvez-vous remettre ceci à Edward ? »

« Edward ? »

« Oui... votre professeur. »

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et me fourra dans les mains l'enveloppe qu'il avait sortie de son blouson.

« Ça reste entre nous, ok ? » me demanda-t-il faussement menaçant.

J'acquiesçai et lui souris, complice.

« Kate est là ce weekend ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. » répliquai-je sincèrement.

« Tant pis. Au revoir. »

Il me tourna le dos et trotta vers une moto rutilante que je n'avais même pas vue avant.

« Attendez ! m'écriai-je. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Il saura de qui c'est, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Hé ! Bella ! »

Je tournai la tête et vis Kate courir jusqu'à moi, inquiète. Elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules et vrilla son regard bleu sur le motard.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » aboya-t-elle.

L'homme la dévisagea avec adoration et semblait incapable de se retenir.

« Garrett... euh je demandais juste mon chemin, j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans le coin. »

« Oui et je ne saurais vraiment pas l'aider. » intervins-je.

Kate et Garrett ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard, au bout de quelques secondes, au même instant, leurs lèvres s'étirèrent, quelque chose arriva.

« Bella, tu devrais rentrer, je vais lui indiquer la route. » me dit la jeune femme sans vouloir lâcher du regard le motard.

« Bien sur. Au revoir Garrett ! »

Je lui fis un petit signe et il se détourna à regrets de Kate. Puis ses yeux se firent rieurs.

« Bella ? Vous vous appelez Bella ? »

« Euh... oui... »

« Je comprends maintenant. Au revoir _Bella Arrossi.._. »

Il reporta toute son attention sur la guide et je retournai à regrets dans le Manoir tout en me repassant les derniers mots de Garrett. Que cela signifiait-il ? Ça ne sonnait pas 'anglais'. Dans ma chambre, je me mis sur mon ordinateur et tapai _« arrossi »_ dans Google. J'obtins une liste de gens qui avaient ce mot comme nom de famille, alors je tapai à côté _« traduction »_. C'était de l'italien, Garrett m'avait appelée _« Bella qui rougit » _! Je n'en revenais pas, je cherchais encore une demi-heure en vain. La seule explication était qu'Edward avait parlé de moi à ce Garrett et de mes rougissements.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ne me voyait-il que comme ça ? Une jeune fille naïve et rougissante ?!

J'étais à la fois vexée et énervée. J'allais lui en parler quand je lui remettrais l'enveloppe et... Je sortis de ma poche cette enveloppe et l'ouvris sans écouter ma conscience. A l'intérieur, une liasse de billets de cent dollars...

Avant de m'embarquer dans des suppositions sans queue ni tête, je refermai l'enveloppe, filai sous une douche bien chaude et réussis encore une fois à ne pas penser à mon professeur. Je décidai de passer la journée dans ma chambre, à part pour les repas, et de commencer à lire un roman que j'avais emporté. Betty Miles, la chroniqueuse littéraire du Seattle Times, me demandait souvent de lui donner mon avis quand un roman était trop « fantastique » pour elle qui détestait ce genre. La mode était aux vampires et j'avais plus de quatre cent pages d'une histoire entre une humaine et un vampire à lire avant mon retour au journal. Voilà qui m'aiderait à oublier pour un temps mon professeur qui ne cessait de me tourner la tête. Je posai le livre sur mon lit puis allai fouiller sur mon petit bureau. J'avais besoin de bruit. Je pris mon lecteur mp3, mes écouteurs et me laissais bercer par la mélodie du « Clair de Lune » de Debussy tout en fouillant dans ma penderie.

J'enfilai ensuite des sous-vêtements en dentelle noire, un autre cadeau de ce stage. Je sortis et jetai sur mon lit le reste de ma tenue : une jupe longue corail et un haut blanc. Je trouvai une paire de ballerines confortables en cuir clair. Une des chaussures atterrit derrière mon lit, ce qui m'agaça, à croire que j'étais donc incapable de viser à deux mètres.

« Et merde ! » pestai-je.

Je grimpai à quatre pattes sur mon lit, manquai de tomber dans ma précipitation, débusquai la ballerine rebelle, manquai encore de tomber, puis reculai avec précaution sur le lit. Je m'étais foulée le poignet à quinze ans en faisant exactement la même chose. Pas questions d'être ne serait-ce qu'enrhumée durant ce stage, je devais être au top.

Je m'assis sur le rebord et attrapai la jupe quand un mouvement attira mon regard. Edward tenait encore la poignée de ma porte, il était bouche bée et un peu rouge. J'ôtai mes écouteurs et soupirai, exaspérée et mortifiée.

« Tu ne pouvais pas frapper ? »

« Je... je l'ai fait ! se défendit-il en levant ses deux mains en l'air. Tu ne répondais pas et quand je t'ai entendu jurer, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être besoin d'aide. »

Il me regardait, effaré, et je me souvins que j'étais toujours en sous-vêtements. Je sifflai d'exaspération, attrapai mes vêtements et courus à la salle de bains. A mon retour, Edward avait pris le roman que j'avais laissé sur le lit et le feuilletait.

« Je ne te croyais pas si légère dans tes lectures. » commenta-t-il.

« C'est pour aider une coll... amie, critique littéraire. Je l'ai rencontrée au Twilight Time. »

« Ça n'est pas mauvais mais pas vraiment mon style. »

« Et quel est ton style ? » m'enquis-je.

Ma colère m'avait rapidement désertée, une fois de plus, il avait attisé ma curiosité et j'oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

« Romans de vrai science-fiction, du genre qui se passent dans le futur ou dans un passé totalement différent. »

Nous nous observâmes un instant assez long selon moi, je notai ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, son pantalon de toile léger qui menaçait de glisser de ses hanches à tout moment tant il y était bas, son tshirt froissé et plus vraiment blanc.

« Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure. » me dit-il.

« Tu m'as vue en maillot alors ça ne compte pas. »

Il rosit et évita mon regard. A vrai dire, la position dans laquelle il m'avait trouvée n'avait rien de banal mais il valait mieux ne rien analyser.

« J'y crois pas ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Il rejoignit mon bureau en deux grandes enjambées et se saisit de l'enveloppe.

« Je vais le tuer ! » grogna-t-il.

« Il m'a vue dans le jardin ce matin et m'a juste dit de te la remettre. »

« Et il est parti ? » me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Kate est arrivée." lui appris-je.

Il parut alors carrément affolé.

« Il lui a dit qu'il était perdu. » ajoutai-je.

Edward commença à faire des allers retours dans ma chambre.

« Et c'est tout ? Elle n'a rien dit ? »

« C'était en fait assez touchant, je crois qu'ils ont eu une sorte de coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre. »

« Voyez vous ça... Kate et Garrett... »

« Il m'a dit quelque chose, en italien. »

« Il ne sait pas parler italien. » contra-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Toi si ? »

« Oui. » avoua-t-il en évitant à nouveau de me regarder dans les yeux.

Je le savais déjà puisqu'il était le meilleur dans cette matière là aussi selon sa camarde de lycée.

« Il a dit : _Bella arrossi_. » répétai-je en tentant d'imiter l'intonation de ce Garrett.

Edward pâlit en un quart de seconde.

« Je vais le tuer ! » répéta-t-il plus fort cette fois-là.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Rien... je suis désolé qu'il t'ait dérangée. Il aurait du m'attendre. Il m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'il t'avait donné l'enveloppe mais il n'aurait pas du, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Il a dit que tu ne répondais pas à ton portable. » répliquai-je simplement.

Pourquoi tenais-je donc tant à défendre ce Garrett ? Si Edward lui en voulait, c'était son droit et il y avait sûrement une bonne raison. Je ne confiai pas mon sentiment que Garrett avait déjà entendu parler de moi de peur de mettre davantage en colère mon professeur.

« Bref... merci quand même. »

« De rien Edward. »

Il me sourit, contrit, et je n'avais qu'une envie, le jeter aussi sur mon lit et me remettre à quatre pattes.

« Alors... pourquoi est-ce un secret ? » tentai-je en allant m'assoir devant ma commode pour me coiffer.

« Les filles sont assez strictes. »

« Les guides ? » demandai-je.

« Oui... elles... elles ont leur raison. »

« Ça paraît logique en effet, puisque le stage n'est pas légal. »

« Voilà. »

« Mais pourquoi vient-il pourtant régulièrement ? »

« Ça n'est pas arrivé très souvent en fait mais puisque ce weekend je reste au Manoir, c'était plus simple que lui vienne et me donne... »

Il toussa et se leva pour sortir.

« Edward, tu peux me faire confiance. »

Mon professeur me jaugea et il lui fallut une bonne minute pour capituler, une bonne minute aussi pour que de mon côté je réalise qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas me faire confiance.

« Il m'a déposé de l'argent, je joue chaque dimanche soir dans un bar et Garrett est mon agent, en quelque sorte. »

« Je vois... Tu lui as parlé de moi ? »

« Non, souffla-t-il. Je... je dois y aller, j'ai pas assez dormi. Profite bien de ton dimanche. »

Je le laissai s'enfuir avec ses secrets, je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour le confronter à ses mensonges. Je n'étais plus fâchée contre lui, ni contre moi d'ailleurs.

La matinée fut calme puisque je restais dans ma chambre. Ce roman m'avait conquise en quelques pages, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter avant d'être aller jusqu'au bout. Hélas, je fus kidnappée vers midi pour aller déjeuner avec mes amies sans savoir si le héros allait arriver à temps pour sauver l'humaine des griffes d'un vampire cruel et joueur.

Alice arborait une paire de lunettes de soleil géante et restait silencieuse. Jane gémissait à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Cynthia rigolait pour un oui pour un non, à croire qu'elle était encore sous l'effet de l'alcool. Rosalie avait fait un effort pour être présentable mais son joli visage était cerné. Esmé, elle, rayonnait, je ne fus pas la seule à le remarquer.

« Tu t'es envoyée en l'air hier soir ? » lui demanda en riant Cynthia.

Esmé rougit et je me tendis aussitôt. Hier soir elle avait eu rendez-vous avec Edward...

« Non ! » lâcha-t-elle.

« Alors dis-nous pourquoi tu es si lumineuse ? Parce que nous, on a toutes des têtes de déterrées, toi Esmé, tu es resplendissante. C'est comme s'il était écrit sur ton front 'j'ai baisé toute la nuit'. Dis-nous tout. » insista Cynthia.

« C'est... Carlisle... » nous confia-t-elle en se retenant de sourire.

« Raconte ! » se réveilla Alice.

« Il m'a envoyé un mail hier soir, pensant que je ne le recevrais qu'à mon retour. »

« Raconte ! » insista le lutin.

« Il a proposé une sorte de rendez-vous, pour me raconter ce que je loupe en étant en 'croisière' ».

« Génial ! » m'exclamai-je, approuvée par les autres stagiaires.

Et tandis qu'elle nous parlait de cet homme extraordinaire, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être envieuse.

Je retournai dans ma chambre après le déjeuner, malgré l'insistance d'Alice pour que nous passions toutes un moment dans l'institut. Le roman me transporta jusqu'au bout, je restais sur ma faim puisque l'amour que se portaient les deux personnages principaux était toujours confronté au fait qu'elle était humaine et lui vampire. Cela me fit du bien de m'évader de ma réalité quelques heures, de me confondre avec l'héroïne amoureuse d'un vampire à la fois démoniaque de par sa nature et angélique de par sa personnalité.

Malgré cela, je ne pouvais pas ignorer où je me trouvais et quel était mon objectif durant ce stage. Un rapide passage dans la salle de bains me prouva que mes nuits trop courtes de ces derniers jours commençaient à marquer mon visage de grandes cernes mauves. J'aurais été incapable de dormir aussi je pris mon lecteur mp3 et allai dans le jardin. Je croisai Kate et lui demandai si ce soir-là je pouvais à nouveau dîner dans ma chambre.

« Bien sur... Ma pauvre, tu as une mauvaise mine. »

« Merci. » répliquai-je, grinçante.

J'installai une des chaises longues sous le saule pleureur où une semaine auparavant, Edward et moi avions eu un 'moment' après notre déjeuner en tête à tête, nous avions évoqué notre rencontre et le début d'une histoire...

Je finis par somnoler, me rejouant ma séance des positions avec Edward. Je fus tirée de ma rêverie beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût par des voix étouffées mais comme enragées. Il était presque vingt heures, j'avais dormi et me sentais bien. Je m'étirai et sursautai quand les voix claquèrent encore une fois

« Juste pour cette fois ! » exigea Kate.

« Tu attendras ton weekend ! » répliqua Tanya.

« Allez Tan, sois pas chiante. »

« Non, moi aussi j'ai des projets je te signale. »

« Allez ! »

« Non ! »

« Ok si c'est comme ça, je dirais à maman que tu as couché le garde la semaine dernière. »

« Co... comment tu sais ça ? »

« Je te connais ma vieille, tu es revenue à l'aurore dans ta chambre mercredi dernier et tu as souri toute la journée. Merde Tan ! C'était écrit sur ton front ! » s'exclama Kate.

« Moins fort ! Et qui te dis que c'était avec le garde ? »

« C'est le seul homme ici à part Edward et comme toi et Eddy c'est de l'histoire ancienne, que sa chambre est en face de la mienne et que surtout il est obnubilé par 2, c'est clair que tu t'es tapée le gardien. Entre nous, tu aurais pu choisir mieux... il perd ses cheveux ! »

« N'exagère pas petite peste. T'as pas intérêt à en parler à maman. Je te donne mon weekend mais tu me dois un gros service, pigé ?! » tonna Tanya.

« Ouais ! Je vais appeler Garrett ! »

Elles s'éloignèrent, j'étais abasourdie, amusée et aussi amère. Garrett et Kate avaient donc fait des projets, les choses allaient vite. Tanya et Edward... je ne pouvais même pas l'imaginer mais si Kate l'avait dit, ça devait être vrai... Je ne savais plus quoi penser mais une chose était sûre, si Tanya et Kate contournaient leur règlement, Edward y avait bien le droit. Une phrase me laissait perplexe « Il est obnubilé par 2 » avait dit Kate. C'était un code entre elles, un code que je devais décrypter. Je ramassai mon lecteur mp3 et sortis du couvert du saule.

« Bella ! »

Je sursautai, Edward venait vers moi, le soleil couchant dardait ses rayons dans la chevelure de mon professeur, la rendant rousse et cuivrée à la fois. Il était une apparition divine, un ange, un rêve. Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir, il était là pour moi...

« Les filles te cherchent. Elles ont décidé de se refaire une soirée cocktails. » m'apprit-t-il.

« Ah. »

Déception...

« Tu ne veux pas les rejoindre ? »

« Non... être ivre une fois par semaine me suffit. » admis-je.

« C'est pour ça que tu as mal dormi la nuit dernière ? »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Tu étais dans le jardin à six heures du matin... après une soirée arrosée, ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose : mal de tête. »

« Tu t'y connais ? » raillai-je.

« Oui, j'ai été au lycée. » rit-il.

« Je parie que tu n'avais même pas la gueule de bois. »

Il me fit non et baissa son regard vers mes lèvres. Pourquoi était-il si parfait ? Enfin, pas parfait mais parfaitement imparfait... Voilà que je tombais dans le mièvre ! Mais que me faisait-il ?

« Tu n'es pas du genre non plus à faire n'importe quoi en étant saoul. » ajoutai-je en regagnant le contrôle sur mon corps.

« Non, si je bois, c'est seul, chez moi. Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, dangereusement pour lui et pour ma dignité. J'avais une furieuse envie de me jeter à ses pieds et de le supplier de me faire l'amour sur le champ.

« Es-tu du genre à... faire des bêtises et les oublier le lendemain ? » me susurra-t-il.

« L'alcool aide les gens à se lâcher, à oser faire ou dire ce dont ils rêvent, à profiter de leur état pour pouvoir s'excuser ensuite de leur audace. » lui répondis-je tout aussi bas.

Son regard... mon dieu son regard... Je ne voulais plus jamais voir autre chose de ma vie...

« Alors tu devrais boire plus souvent, Bella. »

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps irradier, je n'aurais qu'à me pencher pour le toucher.

« Non, je préfère oser en étant sobre, en savourant. »

Ce fut lui qui se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres cueillirent les miennes délicatement, j'étais bouleversée par la douceur de ce baiser. Il m'embrassa encore et quand notre passion nous supplia de lui céder, Edward se détacha de moi. Je me sentie aussitôt si vide, si seule alors qu'il se tenait à un mètre à peine de moi. Il ne me regardait pas, ses poings étaient serrés, il semblait si déterminé.

« Ça ne change rien. » lâcha-t-il.

Il me laissa là, noyée dans les rayons orangés, ivre de ses baisers, désespérée de son abandon. Il ne voulait pas, et ça n'était pas à cause du contrat du stage.

* * *

_Dans mon imagination, le cocktail de Jane est à base d'alcool sucré du genre malibu ou litchi, c'est trop sucré pour paraître dangereux et pourtant..._

_Un nouveau personnage débarque... Garrett. Vous en saurez plus plus tard._

_Vous en voulez à Edward ? C'est normal mais ne l'accablez pas, pauvre chéri. LA dernière scène a été inspirée par la scène finale de « Orgueil et Préjugés », la version film avec Keira Knightley, j'avais aimé moyennement le film, très bien réalisé mais assez long et la dernière scène a tout sauvé. Vous l'avez vu ?_

_Et le fameux roman lu par Bella ? Quelqu'un a une idée ? Car c'est un roman qui existe évidemment !_

_:-P_

_Je me suis couchée à 4h du mat' pour vous livrer ce chapitre aussi tôt que possible alors récompensez-moi! J'attends vos reviews ! Ne soyez pas timides, partagez vos impressions, laissez une trace de votre passage._

_A bientôt !_


	15. Lundi 14 mai - 12ème journée

**Mes très chères lectrices, vous allez adorer ce chapitre, et à la fin peut-être vous allez peut-être me maudire... souvenez-vous que je fais ça pour vous !**

**Une info essentielle : J'ai créé une page facebook publique (donc pas besoin d'être "amis" pour la consulter). J'ai déjà publié un extrait du prochain chapitre ainsi que quelques photos et infos relatives au stage. Je mets aussi des extraits d'autres fics. Mon pseudo est : VanessaJJ Fanfiction**

**Le livre dévoré par Bella était bien Twilight ! Évidemment ! ;-) Merci à celles qui m'ont répondu sur ce point.**

* * *

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

_titboopy : merci pour tes encouragements, en effet ça n'est gagné pour ces deux-là_  
_Willy-Ann : tu ne te trompes et Bella a quand même l'intuition que peut-être... tu liras tout ça plus bas ! Fière de t'avoir laissée sur ta faim ! LOL_

_Souzierr : Oui Bella va agir ne t'inquiète pas_  
_lijuma : oui je me couche tard car j'adore cette fic et j'adore écrire de toute façon, alors de rien ! Voici enfin la suite_

_merci !_

_Ninouille, marieevy et nesfra :merci à vous !_

_fraisee42 : bienvenue dans ce stage et merci pour ta review_

_Sandrine : merci ! Oui Edward est frustrant mais il a ses raisons_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, continuez je vous en supplie ! Déjà plus de 300 reviews, un vrai record pour moi et une si belle récompense_

_Voilà la suite de votre Stage, bonne lecture et pensez à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé ;-)_

* * *

**JOUR 12 Lundi 14 mai**

**Thème matinée : L'acte sexuel et première fois, psychologie**

**Thème après-midi : Confiance en soi et en l'autre, en groupe**

**Soirée avec Edward : Rosalie**

* * *

Ma nuit avait été encore tumultueuse et courte, les baisers d'Edward m'avaient laissée à la fois

extatiques et désespérées. Il m'avait dit « ça ne change rien », au moins reconnaissait-il qu'il y avait comme une alchimie entre nous, il ne l'avait pas admis mais ça signifiait cela...

J'avais passé deux heures à le pister sur internet et je n'avais rien trouvé, pas de compte twitter ou facebook, rien de récent. Au moment où j'allais abandonner, j'avais trouvé une photo de lui sur le blog d'une femme qui était allée au lycée en même temps que lui et avait développé alors une obsession. Sur l'une des photos, il était assis dans la cafétéria, seul et pensif, ses cheveux en bataille et son corps long et plus mince, il était affalé, comme dépité. Une autre photo avait capturé un éclat de rire, il était avec sa mère lors de sa remise de diplôme, ils se ressemblaient tous les deux énormément, la même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux. Une collection de photos aussi prises lors de matchs de baseball et de divers évènements du lycée. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de détails sur lui, sa date d'anniversaire, le 20 juin, son signe astrologique, sa taille et son poids estimé, ses cours préférés, les matières où il excellait (presque toutes), le calendrier de ses matchs de baseball.

J'avais envoyé un message à la jeune femme en prétendant être la fiancée d'Edward. J'avais expliqué que je lui préparais une surprise pour son anniversaire. Je lui avais demandé des copies des photos et à mon réveil, je vis qu'elle m'avait répondu et qu'elle m'avait envoyé des photos supplémentaires, toutes prises en secret.

_De : Jessica Stanley  
__A : Isabella Swan_

_Tu es donc toi aussi obsédée par Edward Cullen, enfin « the Hair » comme je l'appelais à l'époque. Enfin plus qu'obsédée... Tu en as de la chance d'être avec lui, beaucoup de chance, je parie qu'il est encore plus beau maintenant. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était juste avant qu'il ne quitte Chicago. Lui et ses parents s'étaient disputés et Edward est parti à Los Angeles pour tenter sa chance... c'était il y a dix ans et j'ai attendu qu'il perce dans le métier, mais rien. Ça me fait de la peine car je l'avais trouvé très doué, lors d'une fête il avait joué au piano puis de la guitare et c'était magique..._

_Enfin bref, pour répondre à ta question, non je ne suis pas sortie avec lui, il ne m'a jamais regardée d'ailleurs, quels que soient mes efforts. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas blessé que je l'ai pris en photo, explique lui que j'avais dix sept ans, c'est ma meilleure excuse. La pouffe qui l'accompagne au bal de promo non plus n'est pas sortie avec lui, j'ai appris plus tard qu'elle l'avait payé cinq cent dollars et qu'il ne l'avait même pas embrassée._

_Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec lui._

_Jessica_

_Pièces jointes : 11 photos_

Je lui envoyais rapidement un mail de remerciement. J'arriverais en retard au petit-déjeuner mais j'étais incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder cet Edward plus jeune et plus sombre aussi, une photo en particulier, prise d'assez près, le montrait le soir de son bal de promo, il semblait vraiment ne pas s'amuser. Jessica avait bien cadré et on ne voyait que le bras de sa cavalière. Il était beau, mélancolique et mystérieux, comme j'aurais aimé le connaître alors.

Il avait un secret qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller avec moi ou bien... ou bien il m'avait dit cela pour me « rejeter » en douceur, sans en avoir l'air, ou alors il pensait que je voulais le prince charmant et lui n'était pas intéressé par l'engagement. Il fallait qu'il sache que j'étais prête à prendre n'importe quoi, même une heure seulement et peut-être que...

« Bella ? »

C'était lui ! Non ! Je n'étais pas prête, pas habillée, pas coiffée, j'avais encore l'haleine du matin ! Mon ensemble de satin rose foncé sauverait les meubles mais... et puis tant pis ! Je refermai mon ordinateur et allai ouvrir sans chercher à me couvrir, le short était court et serré, le caraco était décolleté, je n'étais plus à ça près. Je n'ouvris pas la porte entièrement, j'avais transformé cette chambre splendide en capharnaüm.

« Bonjour Edward. »

« Tanya m'a envoyé te chercher, elle a dit que tu étais encore souffrante hier. »

« Non, tout va bien, merci. »

Il hésita à parler et à me regarder. Je souffrais de la distance qu'il mettait entre nous.

« Tu vas venir déjeuner ? » s'enquit-il tout de même.

« Oui, le temps de me doucher et j'arrive. »

« Ok à tout à l'heure. »

« Attends ! »

Je me penchai vers le couloir pour m'assurer que nous étions bien seuls. Je me mordis la lèvre par réflexe et il me fallut une bonne minute pour me lancer.

« Je voudrais juste savoir... » commençai-je.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour s'assurer que je n'allais pas m'approcher de lui.

« C'est mieux comme ça Bella, tu es une jeune femme merveilleuse et tu mérites mieux que de perdre ton temps avec moi. » me dit-il en souriant comme on pouvait sourire à un enfant attendrissant mais têtu.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Bella, ça m'arrive presque à chaque fois, c'est normal que tu me désires. »

« A ce point ? »

Il déglutit mais parvint à garder une expression impassible.

« Ça te passera. »

« Je ne crois pas. C'est... »

« Si, ça te passera. Oublions ça, tu veux bien ? » insista-t-il plus durement.

« Je... non ! Comment je fais pour oublier alors que je te vois tous les jours et que je rêve de toi toutes les nuits ?! »

Voilà, j'étais directe, il était temps qu'il comprenne que ça n'était pas un jeu pour moi.

« Alors dis-toi que ça n'est pas possible et passe à autre chose. »

« Pourquoi ça n'est pas possible ? » lui demandai-je, quasiment en le suppliant.

« Le contrat. » argua-t-il.

« C'est des conneries ! m'exclamai-je, furieuse. Kate et Garrett vont passer le weekend ensemble et Tanya se tape le gardien ! Pourquoi toi tu ne pourrais pas ? Je veux juste... »

J'étais essoufflée et ma colère s'était déjà envolée, je ne pouvais pas lui dire...

« Tu veux quoi ? Que je te baise contre un mur pendant la pause d'un cours ? » me répliqua-t-il, acide.

« Je prendrais ce que tu veux bien me donner. » lui dis-je sans ciller.

« Pas toi Bella, tu mérites mieux. »

« Dis-le si tu ne veux pas de moi, ne me mens pas. » soupirai-je en reculant déjà persuadée de sa réponse.

Je me retrouvais soudain coincée entre le mur de ma chambre et le corps dur de mon professeur. Il accentua la pression de son sexe gonflé contre mon ventre et d'une main ferme, me força à le regarder.

« Je te veux Bella. »

« Alors pourquoi tu me repousses ? » soufflai-je, excitée.

« Je te l'ai dit, tu mérites mieux, et aussi à cause du contrat. Quoique les filles fassent, c'est leur problème, moi je ne peux vraiment pas. »

Il se calma et recula un peu, me permettant de respirer pleinement.

« Pourquoi ? » insistai-je.

« Parce que les femmes qui viennent ici ne sont pas toutes aussi honnêtes que toi, aussi pures ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que certaines sont prêtes à faire pour me mettre dans leur lit, et si il y a des conséquences... je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. »

« Des conséquences ? » répétai-je.

Edward me regarda avec tristesse.

« On a déjà essayé de me piéger, elles disent qu'elles sont enceintes... »

« Jamais je ne... »

« Je sais Bella, mais je ne peux pas de toute façon, je te le répète, tu mérites mieux. »

Il me laissa là, seule mais j'avais enfin une réponse claire. Il me désirait mais ne voulait pas trahir le contrat et son mode de vie. Il y avait autre chose, il ne me disait pas tout, j'en étais convaincue.

Je pris ma douche machinalement, mes pensées toujours focalisées sur les confidences de mon professeur. Je m'habillai un jour de plus telle une 'secrétaire en chaleur' pour paraphraser Alice : jupe étroite, chemisier moulant gris perle, string, bas, escarpins hauts.

J'eus tout juste le temps de boire un café froid et d'avaler un muffin avant d'aller en classe. Irina avait déjà commencé la séance du jour et quand ce fut mon tour, elle râla.

« Tu es toute pâle, personne ne croira que tu étais en Grèce. »

« Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour bronzer. » répliquai-je, vexée.

« Et tu es de mauvaise humeur... bon, on va faire juste un portrait et je retoucherai la photo. »

Edward arriva à ce moment là, il me regarda en fronçant ses sourcils, j'avais compris que cela signifiait qu'il était inquiet, en l'occurrence pour moi. Je n'avais aucune intention de lui rendre les choses faciles.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur ! »

« Le thème de ce cours est la psychologie de l'acte sexuel, on va décrypter ce que cela nous fait que de faire l'amour ou du moins de l'envisager et de l'imaginer. Puisque Jane est vierge et que Rosalie n'a pas eu une première expérience normale, Esmé non plus et Bella... il faut aussi reprendre du début pour toi peut-être. »

Je rougis, Jane me tapa doucement l'épaule et me sourit.

« On va commencer ce cours en parlant de la première fois et sans doute ça vaudra aussi pour Alice, on peut l'appliquer à chaque première fois avec un nouveau partenaire. On commence par toi Cynthia. Tu nous as parlé de ta première fois sur le siège arrière d'une voiture. Peux tu nous décrire ton état d'esprit ce soir là et ce que tu imaginais. »

Notre amie pinça les lèvres, elle aurait préféré ne rien dire visiblement.

« J'étais une adolescente normale je pense, à dix-huit ans j'avais... le feu au cul comme on dit aujourd'hui. J'avais envie d'être libre, de voir le monde, de découvrir le sexe. A mon bal de promo, mon cavalier et moi ne sommes même pas sortis de la voiture, il s'était garé à l'écart, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Quand il a mis sa main sur mes seins, j'ai cru que j'allais défaillir, j'avais tellement envie que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. »

« Ça t'a plu ? »

« Oui et non, aujourd'hui je peux dire non car j'ai connu bien mieux mais sur le moment, oui j'ai aimé. J'ai aimé pouvoir agir selon mon gré, sans avoir à demander, sans avoir à réfléchir aux conséquences. J'avais tellement besoin de sensations que je m'en fichais d'être aimée, être désirée me suffisait. »

« Bien, à toi Esmé. Je suppose que tu avais des espoirs quant à ton mari, tu ne savais pas encore. »

Esmé lui sourit, appréciant la délicatesse de notre professeur.

« En effet, d'ailleurs j'attends toujours la même chose. Avec mon ex-mari, nous avons donc attendu notre nuit de noces. Il était fatigué et moi un peu ivre à cause du champagne. Je m'étais imaginée connaître un moment romantique. Mais il a été très brusque et ça n'a pas du tout été ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Bella ? »

Il me regarda un instant avant de se concentrer sur une feuille de papier.

« Je ne m'attendais à rien de spécial, j'espérais juste que ça ne me ferait pas mal et qu'après ça, je changerais d'avis. »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Sur lui, je me suis dit que peut-être, si le sexe était si génial que ça, je ressentirais plus pour Mike. »

« Je vois. Et aujourd'hui, qu'attends-tu ? »

Je ris amèrement, je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui répondre en toute honnêteté, du moins pas devant les autres stagiaires.

« Le plaisir, la volupté, être désirée, défaillir, crier, le faire gémir. » déclarai-je en le regardant mais lui ne levait pas ses yeux de sa foutue feuille.

Je grognai et il enchaina.

« Rosalie, qu'attends-tu de ta prochaine relation sexuelle ? »

« Je veux être en total contrôle de la situation, au moins pour la première fois. J'espère qu'il sera très tendre et patient, qu'il trouvera les mots justes pour exprimer son désir. J'ai peur qu'il soit vulgaire ou brusque. »

« Pourquoi serait-il vulgaire ? » intervint Esmé.

« La façon dont il a de parler... je l'ai déjà entendu jurer pendant deux longues minutes un jour où il n'arrivait à faire démarrer un vieux pick up... »

Cynthia, Jane, Esmé et Alice se mirent à exploser de rire et je me joignis à elle. Rosalie avait enfin admis qu'elle espérait avoir une relation avec son garagiste.

« Elle a encore insisté ce matin qu'elle n'était pas attirée par lui. » me souffla Jane en désignant notre amie qui rougissait et fulminait.

Puis je réalisais de qui elle parlait ! Emmett McCarthy avait tenté de redonner la vie à ma vieille Chevrolet ! Je n'avais même pas fait le lien avant... Rosalie avait bon goût.

Edward applaudit et Rose se calma.

« Tu progresses Rosalie, tu ne dois pas réfréner tes sentiments, jamais. »

« Pfff... » laissai-je échapper.

Mes camarades et le professeur me dévisagèrent, Rosalie croyait que je me moquais d'elle.

« Juste que certains réfrènent leurs sentiments et c'est effectivement une erreur. » expliquai-je en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux.

« Alice, à ton tour. »

« Ok ma première fois... un peu comme Cynthia je pense, j'avais vraiment envie de m'envoyer en l'air et ça a été assez génial, il savait s'y prendre. Je suppose que ce sera plus fort quand je le ferai avec Jazz. »

« Pourquoi ? » la questionna Edward.

« Je sais que ça va transcender tout, je vais oublier tous les autres avant lui, je vais me donner différemment. »

J'étais envieuse, elle semblait si sûre d'elle et de son avenir avec Jasper.

« Jane ? »

« Je veux juste baiser ! » rit-elle.

« Mais encore ? » insista sèchement Edward.

« Je... je veux réaliser mes fantasmes et les siens, je veux... »

Sa voix se brisa, elle inspira profondément, ses yeux papillonnèrent pour chasser ses larmes.

« Je ne sais plus ce que je veux en fait. J'ai cru que je voulais baiser et profiter de ma jeunesse pour expérimenter toutes sortes de chose, voyager, rencontrer des hommes, être libre... Mais depuis quelque temps, j'ai... cette envie d'être enfermée, dominée, soumise. Je crois que j'ai surtout envie de m'abandonner, de devenir importante pour quelqu'un et... »

« Pourquoi tu as envie d'être soumise ? » la coupa Esmé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête vers le mur, une larme puis une deuxième roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Tu peux aller t'isoler un instant si tu le souhaites. » lui dit doucement Edward.

Jane sortit rapidement et nous nous regardâmes les filles et moi avec inquiétude.

« Je pense qu'elle ne nous a pas tout dit de sa situation. » nous déclara notre professeur.

« Il y a un homme dans sa vie. » nous révéla Alice.

« S'est-elle confiée ? »

« Non, c'est mon sixième sens. »

« Ne la forcez pas à se confier, nous recommanda Edward. Laissons-lui encore du temps. Faisons la pause maintenant. »

Je sortis la première de la classe, j'étais sur les nerfs à cause de l'attitude d'Edward. Habituellement, nous échangions des regards, j'étais déjà inondée à cette heure-ci. Ce matin, tout était différent et je regrettais de lui avoir forcé la main. Valait-il mieux qu'il sache ou qu'il ignore mon désir ? Je ne le saurais jamais, il savait maintenant et il m'ignorait. Clairement je m'étais trompée, je ne représentais rien pour lui, juste une stagiaire. Il me désirait mais il était peut-être le genre d'homme à être excité par une paire de seins, à ne pas avoir de sentiments.

Durant la pause, Jane resta muette, Alice réussit à nous faire rire en parlant de son Jazzy et de ce qu'elle avait prévu pour leur première nuit. Elle allait le revoir lors d'une cérémonie de remise de prix, elle serait présente car elle était la styliste d'un autre chanteur. Elle lui parlerait et irait chez lui.

« Tu ne veux pas y aller moins vite ? » lui demanda Esmé.

« Non, on a déjà perdu trop de temps et puis je le connais, si je ne le séduis pas tout de suite, il va encore me fuir. »

Je me tournai vers Rosalie qui était toujours un peu morose.

« Je voulais te dire que j'ai rencontré ton garagiste... Emmett Mc Carthy. »

Elle me toisa pour m'ordonner de me taire mais Alice et Cynthia me supplièrent de leur parler de lui.

« Il est vraiment impressionnant, grand et musclé, vraiment musclé et en même temps d'une grande gentillesse. J'avais une camionnette datant des années cinquante en fin de vie. Je l'ai amenée à Olympia, au garage où travaille Emmett, il y a passé une semaine ! C'était un défi pour lui. »

Je n'étais pas tout à fait honnête mais ça n'était pas si grave.

« Et il a réussi ? » demanda du bout des lèvres Rosalie.

« Oui ! Et il ne m'a fait payer que les pièces. Un ange ! Une sorte de gros nounours ! »

Rosalie grogna, elle ne le voyait sûrement pas comme ça mais j'avais envie de pointer le côté « doux » d'Emmett.

Nous retournâmes en classe, Edward continua de m'ignorer.

« Continuons. S'il s'agit juste d'une sexualité de décharge et d'un simple besoin de détendre une trop grande tension corporelle et psychique, on peut dire que nous avons des besoins qui sont parfois un peu primaires. Mais si nous nous réduisons à cela nous restons sous l'emprise de nos pulsions et de nos hormones. Le désir sexuel est plus subtil que le besoin sexuel. Le désir est moins saisissable, moins facile à comprendre. Souvent il nous dépasse. Mais c'est lui qui construit notre univers fantasmatique et nos interrogations les plus dérangeantes mais aussi les plus révélatrices de nous-mêmes. Le besoin sexuel est lié au conscient, le désir trouve sa source dans notre inconscient. »

Il nous montra ensuite une vidéo où des femmes parlaient de leur désir et de leurs ressentis lors de l'acte. Une demi-heure dans l'obscurité me donna l'occasion d'admirer mon professeur, un hobby dont j'aurais pu ne jamais me lasser.

Edward continua ensuite son cours, toujours en évitant ma direction.

« Découvrir la sexualité n'est pas une mince affaire. Sauter le pas peut effrayer. Sous pression, on craint de décevoir l'autre, et soi, alors que tout ce que l'on souhaiterait ne serait que d'en conserver un beau souvenir. Pour que la toute première fois se déroule à merveille, voici quelques conseils. »

Il écrivit au tableau en même temps qu'il parlait.

_\- Exprimez vos sensations -_

« L'essentiel du plaisir amoureux se passe dans la tête. Si la mécanique était la seule source de plaisir, il serait bien monotone. Pensez à exprimer mutuellement ce que vous ressentez en vous-même pendant l'amour. Exprimez votre désir, votre attirance. Exprimez le plaisir que vous percevez sous ses caresses. Décrivez ce que vous éprouvez : des frissons, de la chaleur, des chatouillements… Exprimez aussi les variations : cela augmente, ça monte… Ces informations augmentent l'interconnexion entre deux partenaires. »

_\- Montrez-lui votre désir -_

« Pour un homme, le désir de l'autre est un puissant aphrodisiaque. Il a besoin que sa partenaire le désire et le lui montre. Or, nombreuses sont les femmes qui n'osent pas. Trouvez votre manière d'exprimer votre envie, par les gestes, la parole, par un langage codé entre vous. Un désir partagé, c'est le début d'une sexualité plus épanouie. Vous entendre dire que vous le désirez est aussi important pour lui, que pour vous de l'entendre vous dire : "Je t'aime". »

_\- Oubliez l'extase simultanée -_

« Déclencher un orgasme top chrono au même moment est pour beaucoup de couples un exploit. Or, le plaisir de vivre l'orgasme chacun son tour est très souvent plus agréable. En effet, il vous permet de profiter entièrement du plaisir de sentir l'autre jouir, puis, de vous abandonner à votre tour (ou l'inverse !). Laissez venir le plaisir. Si vous laissez les vagues de votre plaisir aller et venir sans vouloir les contrôler, vous apprendrez à surfer sur celles-ci. De temps à autre, l'orgasme pourra alors survenir au même moment pour vous deux... Sans qu'il se soit agi d'une performance sportive. »

Il devait être encore plus beau quand il jouissait... je pouvais imaginer ses yeux se fermer sous la force de son plaisir, sa bouche s'ouvrir, son souffle s'accélérer puis je sentirais son sperme couler en moi... Dessous ruinés... sans regrets.

_\- Décryptez vos envies inavouées -_

« Pour mieux faire l'amour, donc pour ressentir plus de satisfaction, il faut obtenir ce qui vous fait du bien. C'est possible, à condition de le savoir vous-même. Petit problème nombreuses sont celles qui n'en savent rien. Répondez à de simples questions. Qu'est-ce que je préfère dans une relation sexuelle ? Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais changer ou expérimenter ? Un geste, un échange, une posture, une ambiance... Et puis, observez vos sensations. Plutôt que de penser parfois : "ce n'est pas génial", observez ce qui est agréable et concentrez-vous dessus... »

_\- Félicitez-le -_

« Je sais que ça va vous faire rire, on l'a déjà évoqué d'ailleurs, les hommes ont besoin d'être encouragé, félicité et même récompensé. Votre approbation quant à sa manière de vous faire l'amour. Sachez lui dire qu'il est un bon amant. "J'ai adoré tes caresses tout à l'heure". "J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir aujourd'hui". À côté de ces compliments, son orgasme à lui sera presque secondaire. Ce plaisir-là extrêmement profond, augmente intensément la satisfaction sexuelle masculine. Savoir qu'il est unique, qu'il vous donne du plaisir, est pour lui essentiel. Il sera d'autant plus motivé ensuite pour vous satisfaire au mieux. »

_\- Osez réclamer -_

« Vouloir mieux faire l'amour, c'est un objectif passionnant. Pour y parvenir, il est indispensable d'oser demander ce que vous souhaitez. Le fameux "quand on s'aime, on se comprend sans se parler" reste une erreur courante. Justement si, quand on s'aime, on a besoin de se parler pour exprimer à l'autre comment il peut vous donner du plaisir. Commencez par de petites choses. Dites simplement "encore", "plus doucement", "plus vite"... Petit à petit, vous saurez en dire plus. Vous pouvez aussi aider votre partenaire d'un geste, comme lui prendre la main pour la guider par exemple. »

_\- Rassurez-le sur sa vigueur -_

« Un homme aime qu'on le désire, mais ce n'est pas tout. Concrètement, la gent masculine a besoin d'avoir confiance en son érection avant de se laisser aller au plaisir. N'hésitez pas à câliner son sexe très tôt pendant les préliminaires. À partir du moment où il se sent rassuré sur la qualité de son érection, il peut prendre plus de temps pour des préliminaires... Ce n'est pas parce qu'une caresse très sexuelle est parfois nécessaire au début des préliminaires que l'homme souhaite passer directement aux choses sérieuses. Quand il est sûr de son érection, sachez repasser aux câlins moins sexuels. »

Il s'assit sur son bureau, je ne pus m'empêcher que de le revoir nu et je gémis tout bas.

« Voilà pour aujourd'hui, si vous avez des questions, gardez-les pour le cours de demain, nous en reparlerons. Bonne journée, à demain mesdemoiselles. A ce soir Rosalie. »

Il nous laissa, je n'avais reçu aucune attention de sa part et malgré moi, mes yeux s'embuèrent. Je filai aux toilettes pour échapper à mes camarades mais pas question pour autant de me cacher toute la journée. Je devais faire parler Alice et voir si elle savait quelque chose sur les numéros.

« Tu nous as manqué hier ! » me lança Cynthia quand je les rejoignis dans la salle à manger.

« Ouais... j'étais fatiguée et migraineuse, mentis-je. Mais ça va mieux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? »

« Des cocktails délicieux mais sans alcool, recette d'Esmé ! » me dit Alice.

« Une prochaine fois alors. Hum... dites j'ai entendu Kate et Tanya hier après-midi qui parlaient de nous mais sans mentionner nos prénoms, elles utilisaient des chiffres. »

« Tu devrais vraiment être plus attentive quand je parle ! soupira, agacée, Alice. Oui nous avons chacune un numéro, ça leur permet de ne pas être influencée dans leurs jugements. »

« Et tu sais quel est à chacune notre numéro ? » demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.

« Non... je sais seulement que les numéros vont de 1 à 6. »

« C'est peut-être par âge. » suggéra Jane.

« Non, décidai-je (car alors je ne pouvais pas être le numéro 2). Ça doit correspondre à une échelle de compétences ou... »

« Ou ça correspond au cycle des rendez-vous. » tenta Rosalie.

« Non plus. » m'entêtai-je.

Mon dieu, il devait bien avoir une logique à cette numérotation ! C'était rageant mais j'étais résolue à découvrir mon numéro et si les filles ne le savaient pas, j'allais devoir mener l'enquête auprès de nos guides...

« Mesdemoiselles, nous interpella Tanya. Nous vous attendrons dans le salon de beauté, nous prendrons le temps de nous faire un après-midi soins tout en parlant. Venez directement en maillot deux pièces et peignoir. »

En entrant dans le salon de beauté, je me réjouis d'échapper sans doute à une autre séance confession.

« Ok on commence. Chacune va dire son ou ses plus gros complexes physiques et les autres devront fixer la partie du corps. Alice ! »

Raté, les guides attaquaient fort cet atelier. Alice fut prise de court et chercha quelques instants quoi répondre.

« Mes pieds, soupira-t-elle. Je les trouve trop petits d'ailleurs tous mes amants me l'ont dit. »

« Les filles, fixez les pieds d'Alice. Et toi Alice, interdit de te cacher, tu dois apprendre à surmonter le regard des autres. »

Nous regardâmes ses pieds durant cinq minutes, ils étaient petits mais adorables, ce qui m'agaça, elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'être complexée.

« Tu en penses quoi Bella ? Tu as froncé le nez. » m'apostropha Kate.

« Elle est parfaite ! » pestai-je en désignant Alice.

Mon amie s'étonna de mon ton, je lui fis un clin d'oeil.

« Tu m'énerves ! » ajoutai-je et elles rigolèrent avec moi.

« A toi Bella. »

« Mes genoux. »

« On fixe les genoux de Bella. » commanda Kate.

C'était horrible de se savoir ainsi observée, je comprenais la gêne d'Alice.

« C'est bientôt fini ? » geignis-je.

« Esmé, tu penses quoi des genoux de Bella ? »

Elle s'approcha de moi et caressa doucement une de mes sept cicatrices.

« Ça se voit à peine, c'est à cause de ça ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Regarde... »

Esmé fit glisser une bretelle de son maillot et dévoila le haut de son sein gauche et nous découvrîmes une cicatrice ronde, large comme une pièce.

« Mon ex-mari a écrasé ici son cigare un jour... C'était horrible et jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette douleur. Mais ça n'est pas de ma faute et je ne complexe pas à cause de ça. Tu ne devrais pas l'être non plus. »

Je ne trouvai rien à dire, Cynthia elle s'approcha d'Esmé et toucha la peau abimée.

« Tu as raison, il n'y aucune raison d'être complexée, tu es magnifique. »

« Quel est ton complexe Esmé ? » intervint Kate.

« Mon nombril. »

Esmé descendit tout le haut de son maillot, avec son peignoir cacha ses seins. Nous regardâmes avec attention son nombril, je n'y voyais rien d'anormal.

« Explique-nous. » lui dit doucement Rosalie.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est juste qu'il est moche. » répliqua simplement la jeune femme.

« On passe à toi Rose. »

« Mes mamelons... je dois vous les faire voir alors ? »

Elle grimaça et Kate s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu aurais pu mentir, merci d'être honnête. Ne sois pas gênée. »

« Mais quand même... je... »

« Allez les filles, faites voir vos seins, par solidarité jusqu'à la fin de l'exercice. »

Nous nous exécutâmes, moi plus à regret que les autres, je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise. Tanya nous lança une plaisanterie et aucune ne fut gênée après cela.

« Qu'y a-t-il avec tes mamelons ? » la questionna Kate.

« Je les trouve trop gros. »

Le guide s'approcha et désigna le sein de Rosalie.

« Non, distinguez bien les filles, le mamelon c'est la pointe, le petit bouton qui est de taille normale, Rosalie. Autour il y a l'aréole dont la taille varie d'une femme à l'autre sans aucun lien entre la taille des seins. Regarde celles de Cynthia, ses aréoles sont aussi larges que les tiennes. »

« Et tu as de plus gros seins que moi, ajouta Cynthia. Moi aussi ça m'a complexée quand j'étais jeune et puis quand je suis devenue maman, j'étais bien contente. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'empressa de demander Rosalie.

« J'ai allaité mes enfants, ça m'a fait un peu mal au début comme beaucoup d'autres femmes, après ça allait. Sur l'aréole il y a les tubercules de Montgomery qui produisent une substance hydratante essentielle pour cette zone très fragile. Ce fluide hydrate et lubrifie le mamelon et l'aréole, et aussi le protège contre le dessèchement, les crevasses, mais aussi contre les microbes. Et comme j'ai de larges aréoles, je me suis sentie bien et confiante, je n'ai pas eu de séquelles à l'allaitement. »

Rosalie semblait rassurée, elle sourit à Cynthia puis commença à remettre le haut de son bikini.

« Pas encore, au cas où Cynthia ou Jane aient aussi un complexe lié à leur seins. »

Elles firent non de la tête, nous pûmes nous revêtir. Kate demanda à Cynthia de se confier.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment complexée, j'en ai eu plein des complexes en fait et je les ai surmontés. »

« Bravo ! la félicita Irina. Dis-nous en plus ! »

« J'ai expliqué pour mes seins, il y a eu aussi mes dents du bas qui sont un peu penchées... »

Elle nous dévoila ses dents effectivement pas tout à fait verticales. Je ne l'avais cependant jamais remarqué.

« J'ai juste appris à sourire de sorte que ça ne se voit pas. Il y a eu aussi mes sourcils, j'ai un grain de beauté dans le gauche, je n'osais pas m'épiler au début, et puis j'ai été aidée par une esthéticienne. J'ai restructuré mes sourcils et maintenant ça se voit à peine. Le seul complexe pour lequel je n'ai pas trouvé de parade ni d'utilité c'est concernant mes narines, je les trouve un peu trop larges, ça m'a pourri la vie adolescente, jusqu'à ce que je décide que j'étais tout de même belle. »

Alice l'applaudit et nous l'imitâmes bien vite.

« À toi Jane. »

« Moi je n'aime pas mes cheveux, ils sont trop raides et si je les coupe, impossible de les coiffer. Je dois les laisser assez longs et je n'ai pas trouvé de façon de les coiffer. »

Tanya la rassura, Alice garantit à Jane qu'elle pouvait l'aider.

« Séance épilation mesdemoiselles, suivi d'un gommage complet du corps et d'un soin hydratant. » annonça Irina.

Chaque guide s'occupa d'installer ses stagiaires. Irina parla tout en s'affairant.

« Les filles, détendez-vous et écoutez moi. La vie est faite de relations : relations sociales, relations professionnelles, relations familiales, relations sentimentales... Lorsque l'on manque d'estime de soi, cela peut parfois compliquer un peu nos relations. Le manque d'estime de soi s'accompagne souvent de timidité, de complexes et d'une dévalorisation générale de notre image de nous-mêmes qui rend difficile le contact avec les autres. La bonne nouvelle : il est toujours possible de s'améliorer, et travailler l'estime de soi peut se faire à tout âge. »

Tanya profita de cette pause pour me retirer les bandes de cire de mes jambes puis de mon pubis. Les autres filles subirent le même traitement, un grand 'aie' collectif retentit dans la pièce, suivi des rires de nos guides.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que l'estime de soi ? On s'aime un peu, beaucoup... mais pas forcément à la folie. Le manque d'estime de soi est lié à l'image que nous avons de nous-mêmes. Il s'agit, le plus souvent, d'une représentation interne qui se trouve en décalage avec la réalité. Nous nous dévalorisons alors que nous avons de la valeur aux yeux des autres et nous pensons souvent ce que les autres ne pensent pas de nous-mêmes. Bref, nous ne nous aimons pas suffisamment. De fait, il faut réapprendre à nous apprécier au lieu de nous déprécier sans arrêt. Cela passe par accepter les compliments d'autrui par un simple « merci », au lieu de répondre à un « félicitations, tes résultats sont bons » par un « bof, je trouve qu'ils auraient pu être bien meilleurs ». Accepter d'avoir nos propres besoins et d'éprouver nos émotions sans qu'elles soient forcément calquées sur les besoins et émotions de l'autre. Accepter la différence. »

Tanya m'enduisit d'un gel granuleux, me donna un gant rêche et m'ordonna de me masser partout. Elle fit pareil à Jane et compléta le gommage en nous massant les épaules et le dos.

« Apprendre l'assertivité afin de défendre nos droits tout en respectant ceux d'autrui même s'ils ne sont pas identiques aux nôtres. Savoir dire non lorsque nous ne sommes pas d'accord et ne pas forcément dire oui, juste pour ne pas entrer dans le conflit. En utilisant la communication non-violente, on peut aussi communiquer en douceur et garder ainsi notre intégrité. Accepter de ne pas être parfaits et se dire que personne ne l'est. S'il existe véritablement des manques, notamment au niveau des compétences intellectuelles, redresser notre confiance en soi peut se faire par quelques petits efforts : lire des ouvrages pour améliorer sa culture générale, travailler sa mémoire et sa concentration... L'éducation peut jouer un rôle important dans l'estime de soi. Nos parents nous ont peut-être, sans le vouloir, habitués au perfectionnisme à l'excès. Il faut donc parfois en venir à travailler nos valeurs fondamentales et une psychothérapie est un bon moyen de progresser. »

« Insiste bien à l'intérieur de tes cuisses. » me souffla Tanya.

« Attention, continuait Irina, manquer d'estime de soi et ne pas s'aimer assez peut amener certaines personnes à tomber dans l'excès inverse, à force de travail sur soi. Il faut s'aimer beaucoup, mais celui qui s'aime à la folie peut verser dans le narcissisme. La voie du juste milieu est toujours la meilleure. Il y a aussi des cas où le manque d'estime de soi vient d'un défaut physique. En matière de physique, il existe deux catégories de personnes : d'abord les personnes qui ont un défaut physique réel. Il est possible de faire appel à la chirurgie esthétique. Affiner un nez ou refaire une poitrine peut parfois redonner confiance en soi et changer la vie des patients. Si l'on dit « parfois », c'est que bien souvent, les personnes continuent à garder leurs anciens réflexes conditionnés et notamment une image de soi erronée, même après être passées entre les mains des meilleurs chirurgiens esthétiques. Il y a aussi les personnes qui se voient des défauts alors qu'il n'y en a pas.

Dans ce domaine, même des top modèles ont ce genre d'état d'âme, et il faut savoir que même si tout le monde se pâme sur une plastique parfaite, la personne en question peut souffrir d'un manque d'estime de soi, du fait d'une image de soi déformée par rapport à la réalité. Notons que les troubles du comportement alimentaire naissent souvent d'un manque d'estime de soi et d'une image de soi erronée et a pu entraîner de jeunes mannequins filiformes vers des dérives anorexiques graves parce qu'elles se voyaient trop grosses. »

« Mettez-vous debout. » nous demanda Tanya et elle nous frotta les fesses en repoussant notre bas de maillot.

« Soigner sa présentation est un exercice à portée de tous pour retrouver l'estime de soi. Il ne s'agit pas de changer notre personnalité, mais d'encourager à faire des efforts pour revoir notre présentation. Parfois, nous pouvons manquer d'estime de soi parce que nous ne faisons pas de cas des apparences extérieures. Or, dans certaines relations, la présentation compte beaucoup comme les relations professionnelles et les relations sentimentales. Par exemple, si une femme se soucie peu d'elle-même, elle aura peut-être du mal à trouver un partenaire et finira par manquer de plus en plus de confiance en elle. Or, il suffit parfois d'une touche de maquillage, d'un changement de style dans l'habillement ou d'une nouvelle coiffure, pour résoudre un problème relationnel. C'est à ça que servent nos séances en commun au salon de beauté. Dans certains cas, le manque d'estime de soi tient à peu de choses. Le problème c'est que la personne ne cherche pas forcément dans la bonne direction. Ses relations s'en ressentent, se détériorent et peuvent créer un état dépressif chez le sujet. Alors mesdemoiselles, vous allez toutes crier après moi. Je suis belle et sexy ! »

Nous criâmes en cœur.

« Je suis belle et sexy ! »

« Je suis intelligente et drôle ! Plus fort ! »

« Je suis intelligente et drôle ! »

« Je vais rendre fou mon homme ! »

« Je vais rendre fou mon homme ! »

« Je mérite le bonheur et l'amour ! »

« Je mérite le bonheur et l'amour ! »

« Personne n'a le droit de me faire sentir mal ! »

« Personne n'a le droit de me faire sentir mal ! »

« Je me protège et je prends soin de moi ! »

« Je me protège et je prends soin de moi ! »

« Bravo ! »

Les guides nous applaudirent et nous nous regardâmes entre stagiaires, fières et légères. Je pouffai en découvrant mes amies aussi enduites de leur gommage tantôt bleu, orange ou vert.

L'atelier se termina dans la bonne humeur, nous filâmes dans nos chambres pour une bonne douche et ensuite nous retrouvâmes nos guides en salle de classe pour prendre de nouvelles photos en maillot de bain, devant le fond vert. Je me stoppai en découvrant Edward assis derrière son bureau, une main tirant sur ses cheveux et l'autre cliquant frénétiquement sur son ordinateur.

« Tu es vraiment tête en l'air en ce moment Edward. »

« Ah oui... la séance photo. »

« Allez file ! Tu vas déconcentrer les filles. »

Il partit, emportant son ordinateur, il ne m'accorda aucun regard. Il avait le don de me rendre folle, que ce soit de désir ou de rage. Irina prit quelques photos de nous toutes. Nous étions allongées par terre sur des serviettes, un verre de jus de fruit à la main. Puis nous passâmes aux photos individuelles.

Jane et moi étions passées en première, et ma camarade entreprit de fouiller le bureau de notre professeur.

« Couvre-moi ! » me chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit lentement les tiroirs.

« Bella regarde ! »

Elle brandit en rigolant une paire de ciseaux en forme de sexe masculin.

« Je vais lui piquer ! »

« Non Jane ! » soufflai-je en regardant vers nos guides, qui ne nous prêtaient heureusement aucune attention.

« Allez, c'est marrant ! On l'a jamais vu s'en servir ! » plaidait ma camarade.

« Range ça ! » ordonnai-je en attrapant la paire de ciseaux par les trous.

Je bataillai avec elle quelques instants et elle céda en poussant un petit grognement. Je me retrouvai déséquilibrée et tombai, la paire de ciseaux toujours en main s'ouvrit et frappa ma cuisse. Je sentis le sang avant même de le voir couler. Jane cria, alertant nos guides et nos amies.

« Bella ! Je suis désolée ! Tu vas bien ? »

Tanya demanda une serviette qu'elle plaqua ensuite sur ma blessure, stoppant les effluves écoeurantes.

« Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? pesta Irina. Kate, va chercher Edward. »

« Non ! » m'écriai-je, retrouvant un semblant de lucidité.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, si il me voyait dans cet état, maladroite et faible, il allait avoir un nouvel argument pour se tenir éloigné de moi.

« Il a un brevet de secourisme, ne t'inquiète pas. » m'assura Tanya.

Mon professeur arriva, cachant mal son anxiété.

« Tu vas bien Bella ? »

« Oui, je me suis juste blessée, ça n'est pas très profond. » réussis-je à articuler.

« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Tanya peux-tu aller me chercher de l'alcool fort ? »

Edward me prit dans ses bras, il me porta jusqu'au bout du couloir. Une petite pièce blanche, réplique parfaite de l'infirmerie du journal que j'avais souvent fréquentée, était équipée d'un équipement rutilant de soins, d'une grande armoire à pharmacie, un lit et deux chaises. Il m'allongea et retira délicatement la serviette. L'odeur du sang me fit encore tourner la tête.

« Ça n'est pas profond, heureusement, une entaille longue tout de même... Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda le professeur.

« Elle a joué avec tes ciseaux 'pénis'. » lui apprit Tanya en entrant à son tour dans l'infirmerie.

« Mais... » commença-t-il.

« Jane voulait te les faucher, j'ai voulu l'en empêcher, elle a relâché la prise et voilà. » me justifiai-je.

« Ok, je vais désinfecter et te poser un bandage. Ça risque de te faire souffrir, tu devrais boire. »

Tanya me tendit avec autorité un verre rempli de whisky et attendit que je le finisse. Elle se saisit de la bouteille et du verre et demanda à Edward de me faire entendre raison.

« Elle doit faire attention à elle ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pointant ma cuisse.

« Je suis juste là ! » répliquai-je, vexée.

« Mais tu n'écoutes pas ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de faire attention Bella, hein ? Je te materne depuis le début de ce stage ! »

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller contre l'oreiller, j'entendis ensuite la porte se refermer avec fracas.

« Tu lui as juste fait peur. » me dit Edward.

« J'en ai marre d'être prise pour une gamine ! »

« Ça n'est pas le cas mais mets-toi à sa place. Le stage est illégal, nous n'avons aucune assurance, aucune garantie. Si il vous arrive quoique ce soit, vous ne serez pas couvertes et nous risquons la prison. »

Je me calmai sur le champ, il avait raison bien sûr.

« Edward, je peux te demander quel est mon numéro ? » lançai-je sans oser le regarder.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il était surpris et ennuyé que j'en parle.

« Parce que j'ai entendu Tanya et Kate parler de moi je crois, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. »

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu ne dois pas savoir quel est ton numéro, pour que justement nous puissions parler de toi sans que tu le comprennes, c'est un code. »

« Ok mais je suis presque sûre qu'elle parlait de moi, je suis le numéro 2 ? »

Il hésita et décida sûrement qu'il valait mieux ne pas me mentir encore.

« Oui. » admit-il.

OUI ! Il été obnubilé par moi ! Kate l'avait dit et Tanya n'avait alors pas été étonnée, elles savaient ! Il était obnubilé par moi! C'était un début !

Edward termina de poser des petits straps en travers de ma blessure, il était précis et rapide. Je le regardai faire, savourant sa proximité et le contact léger de ses doigts sur mon corps.

« Tu aurais pu être médecin. » lui dis-je doucement.

Il sourit tristement toujours sans relever son regard vers le mien et alla chercher une boite de cachets.

« Tu ne me donneras rien donc. » compris-je en me redressant.

Je m'assis au bord de la table, plus de tout nauséeuse.

« Je t'ai dit pourquoi. »

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, frustré et peut-être énervé mais je savais qu'il ne l'était pas contre moi. L'alcool me faisait effet, juste assez pour reprendre la situation en main. Mon plan était clair et simple.

« Et bien moi je vais te donner quelque chose, que tu le veuilles ou non. » lui déclarai-je en descendant de la table.

Il recula vers le mur, je m'approchai doucement de lui.

« Ne sois pas puérile. » lâcha-t-il.

« Je vais te donner des regrets. Si tu ne me touches pas, si tu ne te donnes pas un peu de toi, tu le regretteras. Jusqu'à la fin de ce stage, je vais te tourmenter. »

« Bella... »

Ses yeux enfin se rivèrent aux miens, il dut y lire ma détermination et mon désir. Dans les siens, la confusion régnait.

« Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça pour un homme et ça n'a rien à voir avec le stage. J'aurais pu te rencontrer dans une librairie, j'aurais ressenti la même chose. »

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. » asséna-t-il froidement.

« Au contraire... »

« Parce qu'on a eu un rendez-vous ? C'était un exercice Bella ! »

Son visage n'était plus du tout amical, je reconnaissais sa frustration d'être si proche de moi et de ne pas 'pouvoir' selon lui me toucher.

« Tu n'as pas menti sur tout, avec moi tu n'as pas du prétendre être un autre. Tu aimes le jazz, tu joues dans un club chaque dimanche, et je suis certaine que ton père est avocat… Tu n'as pas à me mentir, Edward. »

« Ça ne change rien, tu ignores ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie, ce que j'ai accepté, pourquoi je suis ici aujourd'hui. »

Il se rabaissait, je devinais qu'il avait fait quelques erreurs et les regrettait, peut-être qu'elles étaient la vraie raison pour laquelle il pensait ne pas me mériter.

« Et ça ne m'importe pas, lui jurai-je en me collant contre lui. Tu es ici, avec moi, c'est ce que je veux et c'est ce que tu veux... Embrasse-moi. »

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, frissonnant de plaisir de le sentir contre moi.

« C'est une erreur... » murmura-t-il.

« Que nous ferons ensemble, pour ne pas regretter. Embrasse-moi ! »

Il m'embrassa durement, comme pour me punir de l'avoir forcé, de l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements, pour l'avoir fait céder et dieu que c'était bon. Ses mains parcoururent mes hanches et mon dos, ma peau nue sous ses doigts s'enflammait. J'étais consumée de désir pour lui, j'avais besoin de cet homme.

Ça aurait pu durer des heures ou quelques secondes, le temps se suspendit quand nous étions l'un contre l'autre, enlacés, nos lèvres avides bataillant sans vouloir gagner. Hélas nous n'étions jamais vraiment isolés.

« Elle va bien ?! » s'exclamait derrière la porte Alice.

« Oui, rassurez-vous. Nous allons toutes la raccompagner dans sa chambre. Tu as la glace Cynthia ? »

Edward s'était éloigné de moi, d'un regard il s'excusa et alla de l'autre côté de la pièce pour jeter les emballages des pansements. Tanya entra et me tendit mon peignoir.

« Ça va Bella ? »

« Oui, merci. »

« Désolée de t'avoir criée dessus tout à l'heure, j'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi. » m'expliqua-t-elle en me prenant par les épaules.

« Je sais, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je dois faire plus attention, tu as raison. »

« Viens... Tu peux marcher ? »

« Oui. »

« Ça n'est pas trop grave ? » demanda ma guide à Edward.

Il se retourna vers elle, son sourire faux rassura Tanya.

« Non, mais pas de sport ni de piscine avant que la peau se soit refermée, ok Bella ? »

« Oui. »

Les filles entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et me pressèrent de questions. Elles m'escortèrent dans ma chambre, Alice se désigna pour m'aider à prendre une douche le lendemain matin.

« Repose-toi, m'ordonna Tanya. On va te faire porter ton repas ce soir. Et tes camarades ont promis de ne pas te déranger. »

Je réussis à dormir un peu puis les filles revinrent de leur séance de sport. Ensuite je refusais poliment d'aider Rosalie pour son rendez-vous et parvins à ranger ma chambre. A cause de ça cependant, ma blessure à la cuisse s'était réveillée et j'attendais que les cachets fassent effet en restant allongée dans mon lit. Un peu avant vingt heures, mes camarades descendirent dîner tandis que Rose finissait ses préparatifs. Je crus que c'était elle quand on tapa à ma porte.

« Entre. »

« Bonsoir Bella. »

« Edward ? »

Il avait emmené mon plateau repas et le posa sur mon bureau. Heureusement il n'y avait rien de compromettant, j'avais passé du temps à regarder les photos envoyées par cette Jessica plus tôt.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai pris des cachets mais ça devrait aller. Je suis résistante à la douleur. »

Je tapotai mon lit et il s'approcha sans pour autant s'y assoir.

« Tu devrais te reposer. » me sermonna-t-il.

« Je sais, je vais rester allongée. »

« Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser. » murmura-t-il, sans peut-être vouloir être entendu.

« Mais tu l'as fait, répliquai-je en sentant déjà la colère monter en moi. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé. »

« Je ne te le dirai pas. » soupira-t-il.

« Assieds-toi Edward. »

« Ça n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Tais-toi. »

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, prête à lui décocher la moue qu'Alice usait pour nous faire céder, je n'en eus pas besoin.

« Tu vas encore m'ordonner de t'embrasser ? » s'enquit-il, amusé.

« Oui ! Avoue que tu as aimé. »

« J'étais certain que tu étais capable d'agir avec spontanéité, et d'être dominatrice... »

Je passai un bras autour de son cou et l'attirai vers moi. Nous n'étions pas pressés, nous savourâmes ensemble nos baisers, longs, profonds, bruyants parce que nous gémissions à l'unisson. Ma main descendit vers son entrejambe, j'avais besoin de savoir que je lui faisais de l'effet.

« Oui je te désire. » comprit-il.

Il m'embrassa plus fougueusement et vint s'allonger jusqu'à se glisser entre mes jambes.

« Je ne peux rien te donner après ce stage. » souffla-t-il quand nous dûmes reprendre notre respiration.

Je n'avais pas la tête à avoir ce genre de discussion, je voulais juste vivre chaque instant pleinement.

« N'en parlons plus. Ok ? Juste... reste avec moi... J'ai tellement envie de toi. »

« Bella, je ne peux pas coucher avec toi. »

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, j'étais folle de lui, je l'aimais même... j'étais amoureuse de lui et je n'avais plus qu'une dizaine de jours avant de devoir partir.

« Mais je te jure que... » tentai-je, suppliante.

« Ce serait la pire des choses à faire, tu mérites une vraie relation, pas une aventure sans lendemain. »

« Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux. » contrai-je.

« Je sais mais je ne suis pas prêt à être celui qui te blessera. »

J'aurais couché avec lui sur l'instant et il avait raison, j'en aurais souffert après, pour autant son rejet était bien pire. Je supposais que je pouvais être patiente.

« Ok... Mettons tout ça de côté. Reste avec moi cette nuit. »

« Tu oublies que j'ai le rendez-vous ce soir. »

« Merde ! »

Il explosa de rire, j'en fus fascinée.

« Tu es si beau Edward... euh... c'est cliché et tu as du l'entendre des milliers de fois. Mais c'est vrai, quand tu souris, quand tu ris... »

Il me fit taire par un baiser tendre et prometteur.

« Et tu es splendide Bella, ne sois pas complexée... tes genoux sont adorables d'ailleurs. »

« Tu nous espionnes, ma parole ! » m'exclamai-je pas vraiment surprise.

« Oui, j'écoute chacun de vos ateliers quand je n'y participe pas. »

« Oh. »

Il parcourut mon cou de baisers mouillés, soudain il me mordit et je poussai un petit cri de surprise, il ne m'avait pas fait mal.

« Tu es la plus exquise créature... ta peau est si douce et tu sens si bon... C'est une torture. »

« Edward... »

Il m'embrassa encore une fois sur les lèvres, puis trop rapidement il s'écarta, à regrets constatai-je pour mon plus grand soulagement.

« Je vais être en retard. A demain. »

Il sortit de ma chambre, je maudis Rosalie puis m'effondrai contre mon lit. Avais-je rêvé cette journée ? J'avais fait un pas de géant avec mon professeur, enfin il avait reconnu que nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre et il avait accepté de se donner... en quelque sorte. Il ne me donnerait pas grand chose et j'avais promis d'être d'accord, je devais respecter ma parole. A chaque fois que j'avais évoqué un futur, une relation plus intime, il en avait souffert.

Jane frappa à ma porte vers onze heures et je fis semblant de ronfler. J'avais guetté leur retour du bar avec impatience tout en faisant défiler les photos d'Edward adolescent. J'attendis encore une demi-heure puis me glissai hors de ma chambre.

Je montai en grimaçant les escaliers, comme à chaque fois la porte de la chambre d'Edward n'était pas verrouillée. J'y entrai et m'allongeai sur son lit. Les minutes défilèrent et malgré moi je m'endormis peu avant minuit.

* * *

**Vous me haïssez ? Mais non vous adorez ça et je vous donne ce que vous adorez, c'est logique.**

_De l'aveu de certaines lectrices, je leur ai donné des idées, je leur ai montré d'autres chemins et j'en suis fière. Alors écrivez-moi toutes des reviews, plus ma fic est connue et plus elle pourra aider d'autres lectrices ! (super comme excuse pour exiger des reviews ! LOL ) Faites le pour toutes les femmes de cette planète ! JE VOUS ADORE !_

_Je publierai bientôt un extrait du prochain chapitre et j'ai mis aussi sur mon profil facebook mes sources pour les cours, retrouvez moi sous le pseudo VanessaJJ Fanfiction. Alors restez en alerte !_


	16. Mardi 15 mai - 13ème journée

_Merci pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews, continuez comme ça ;-)_

_Le cours de la matinée est dédié aux lectrices qui m'ont confiées être vierge, en espérant que cela vous éclaire, dédié aussi à toutes celles qui me font l'honneur d'appliquer les conseils du stage._

_Alors je suis partie du principe qu'une journée commence à minuit, voici donc le jour suivant du stage qui commence à minuit passé..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**JOUR 13 Mardi 15 mai**

**Thème matinée : L'acte sexuel, comprendre les mécanismes**

**Thème après-midi : Endurance lors de l'acte – 1ère partie – salle de gym, en commun**

**Soirée avec Edward : Cynthia**

* * *

« Bella... réveille-toi. »

« Mmmmm »

« Bella. »

J'ouvris les yeux et reconnus Edward grâce à son odeur, sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je t'attendais. » répondis-je en baillant.

Il me surplomba et m'observa longuement puis plongea vers moi et m'embrassa durement.

« J'ai pensé à toi toute la soirée... Quand je t'ai vue allongée là... » me susurra-t-il en m'enveloppant dans ses bras forts.

Je caressais ses lèvres des miennes, il souriait je pouvais le sentir.

« J'ai pensé à toi également Edward, je pense à toi depuis le premier jour. »

Nos bouches ne se quittèrent plus, nos corps se cherchèrent avec frénésie pourtant il ne céderait pas, je le savais. Edward devait garder le contrôle, je me sentais telle une poupée sans force entre ses bras, je ne pouvais que me donner et lui offrir tout ce qu'il voulait me prendre.

« Tu dois retourner dans ta chambre. » m'annonça-t-il trop tôt.

« Non... » me rebellai-je.

« Bella, personne ne doit savoir, tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui je sais mais... je veux juste profiter de ces moments avec toi. »

Je me nichai plus étroitement contre lui, emmêlant mes jambes aux siennes. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à son cou, je lui intimai le silence par un long baiser.

« Ok, dors ici cette nuit. » céda-t-il.

« Merci. »

« Dors maintenant, je n'ai pas la force de lutter encore contre toi Bella Swan. »

Je fermai les yeux, j'étais fatiguée, vaincue et si confortable contre son torse large et dans ses draps qui avaient son odeur.

Le réveil sonna le glas de cette nuit de volupté. Je devais le laisser partir, reprendre ma place dans ce Manoir et dans le stage. Edward avait dormi derrière moi, il n'avait pas relâché son étreinte. Il grogna dans mon cou avant de le picorer lascivement.

« Je vais descendre avec toi au cas où. » décida Edward avant de plonger son visage dans mes cheveux et d'inspirer profondément.

« Je ne veux pas partir. » murmurai-je tout bas pour moi-même.

Il me serra plus fort contre lui et je me délectais de la pression de son sexe dur contre mes fesses. Je me tournai vers lui et le regardais émerveillée. Dans la lumière pâle de l'aube, comme la veille, il avait l'air d'un ange. Ma main caressa ses cheveux, je soupirai de tristesse. Pourquoi quelque chose de si beau devait causer autant de soucis. Nous étions des gens simples, nous aurions du pouvoir nous rapprocher sans rien craindre, sans mensonges... Hélas, j'étais tout aussi responsable qu'Edward, ce stage n'était qu'une parenthèse dans nos réalités difficiles.

« Si seulement... »

« Je voudrais Bella, je te le jure, mais je ne peux pas. » me dit-il, résigné.

Je ne pouvais pas craquer maintenant, pas devant lui. Je mis tout ce qui n'était pas nous de côté, je ne savais pas quand j'aurais encore l'occasion d'être chaudement et tendrement enlacée pour dormir.

Et quelle nuit j'avais passé, la meilleure de ma vie, je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi. Dans les bras d'Edward je m'étais sentie à ma place. C'était fou, je ne pouvais pas penser à un futur avec lui, pas encore. Je ne devais pas déjà l'imaginer chez mon père à Forks. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer le goût de ses lèvres sous une branche de gui au prochain Noël. Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'enfants aux yeux verts et aux cheveux cuivrés. Pourtant ce furent mes pensées quand il me raccompagna à ma porte, quand il m'embrassa une dernière fois, quand je le regardai retourner vers sa chambre, quand je me recouchai dans mon lit, seule.

Hier, j'étais dans des brumes épaisses, sans savoir si je pouvais l'avoir, sans savoir si il pouvait me rendre heureuse. Aujourd'hui je savais, pour autant cela ne m'aidait pas. Comprendrait-il si je lui avouais la vraie raison de ma présence ? Accepterait-il mes explications ? Pourrait-il garder mon secret ?

Je fus tirée de mes doutes et de mes questions par Alice. Elle frappa et entra avant que je ne l'invite à le faire.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Ah oui... j'étais soi-disant souffrante depuis deux jours.

« Je crois. »

« Tu es bizarre ce matin. » statua-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules et filai sous la douche. Je l'entendis s'activer dans ma penderie, jurer plusieurs fois et quand elle se mit à rigoler seule, je sus qu'elle avait vraiment fouillée partout. Je me séchai rapidement et la rejoignis, comme redouté, Alice riait en inspectant mon t-shirt fétiche.

« Ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu en es un ! »

« Rends-le moi. »

« Alors comme ça tu aimes Darcy*... Et tu t'en caches... »

« Ma mère me l'a offert. » confiai-je en souriant.

Renée m'avait offert « Orgueil et Préjugés » de Jane Austen à mon treizième anniversaire, elle l'avait regretté. Elle avait toujours trouvé que je le lisais trop souvent et avec les années, elle désespérait de me voir rencontrer un homme. Alors pour se moquer de mon manque de volonté, elle m'avait offert deux ans plus tôt tout un tas d'objets, un sac et un t-shirt siglé « I Love M. Darcy». Si le reste prenait la poussière chez moi, le t-shirt m'avait plu, simple et confortable, j'en avais fait une de mes rares tenues pour dormir.

« Je t'ai sorti des vêtements pour aujourd'hui, mais tu devrais peut-être décrocher ce sourire de ton visage. »

« Quel sourire ? »

« Celui d'une femme qui craque sur un homme... »

Elle m'agaçait à croire qu'elle avait un sixième sens infaillible. En l'occurrence elle avait raison mais avait-elle besoin en permanence de s'en vanter ?

« Il te regarde aussi tu sais. »

Je ne répliquai pas et puisqu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser, je m'habillai à la hâte sans râler sur son choix : une robe courte bleu marine, des ballerines assorties, elle insista pour que je porte un grand sautoir noir.

« Il y a un enterrement ? » raillai-je.

« Bella qui fait de l'humour sur la mode... Ah ! Tu en pinces vraiment alors... »

« Laisse tomber Alice, je te retrouve en bas. »

Elle partit non sans ricaner malicieusement. Je compris pourquoi en rejoignant mes camardes dans la salle à manger. Toutes me sourirent et face à mon froncement de nez, elles se mirent à rigoler.

« Vous feriez un très beau couple. » me lança Cynthia.

« Il est parfait pour toi, j'en suis certaine. » surenchérit Alice.

J'étais atterrée mais pour une petite minute, je fus tentée de tout leur dire, de partager ma joie, mes doutes et mes espoirs. A la place, je luttai contre mon sourire triomphant et les rabrouai.

« Franchement, vous pensez vraiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre nous ? C'est le professeur ! »

« N'empêche qu'il te reluque très souvent. » observa Rosalie.

« Et si ça faisait partie de mon apprentissage ? »

Elles me firent toute une moue dubitative.

« Bien sur que si, je suis hyper timide, je ne remarquerais pas qu'un homme me regarde, il faut que je prenne confiance en moi. Et puis je suis la seule qui n'a pas un seul homme en vue dans ma vie. »

« Jane non plus. » tenta Esmé.

Notre amie se mit à rougir puis elle me dévisagea étrangement.

« Tu as bien dormi Bella ? » me questionna-t-elle sans se départir de cette expression.

« Oui. » affirmai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle baissa son regard puis entraina Cynthia vers une énième conversation sur le sexe. Esmé qui était à ma droite se pencha pour me murmurer.

« Tu es resplendissante. »

« Merci. »

« Je... je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Bella. C'est normal sans doute que tu sois attirée mais tu sais bien que tu vas ensuite retourner à ta vie et lui à la sienne. »

« Je sais, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis la reine des gaffeuses et des bêtises mais j'ai les pieds sur terre. »

Le regard de Jane se posa longuement sur moi mais elle ne me dit rien cette fois-ci. Elle était mal à l'aise, sur le chemin vers la classe elle ne releva même pas les blagues salaces de Cynthia. Durant la séance photo, je glissai un coup d'oeil vers elle, elle était indécise, ça je pouvais en être sûre. Et elle réussit surtout à me faire penser à autre chose qu'Edward, pourtant quand il entra dans la salle et nous sourit, me sourit, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de me souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes et de ses bras qui m'avaient bercée la nuit dernière.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur. »

Il n'avait rien de différent ce matin, la même tenue, les cheveux décoiffés, les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes lèvres roses... mais il me paraissait un autre. Non, il était lui et je le voyais vraiment pour la première fois. Il m'avait tant confié déjà sur lui, il avait transgressé les règles et me faisait plus ou moins confiance.

« Hier, nous avons parlé de l'état d'esprit dans lequel on se trouve ou dans lequel on voudrait se trouver au moment de faire l'amour. Nous allons d'abord revoir un peu tout ce que nous avons étudié depuis le début d'un point de vue physiologique. J'attends de votre part une très grande participation ce matin. »

Ses yeux s'égarèrent un instant sur moi et mon sourire du lui plaire puisqu'il me le rendit.

« Une chose à savoir quand on est débutant : les premières fois sont souvent « décevantes », voire, ratées, dans le sens où on s'en fait tout un plat, et que le jour J, on est trop maladroit, inexpérimenté, stressé pour que ce soit le feu d'artifice auquel on s'attendait. Le sexe c'est comme tout : plus on pratique, meilleur on devient, et meilleur ça devient. Déjà parce qu'on est plus détendu, et ensuite parce qu'on sait mieux s'y prendre. Donc pas de panique si les premières fois ne sont pas terribles. Je crois que Tanya vous a déjà fait un cours sur les préservatifs. »

Si seulement je pouvais lui montrer ce que j'avais appris...

« Alors je suppose que vous savez à quel point il est important de vous protéger, le préservatif est le moyen de protection et de contraception le plus efficace. Alors bien sûr, dans vos romans préférés et romantiques, cette étape est souvent éludée, et je ne vous parle même pas des films pornos. Il ne faut surtout pas oublier le préservatif. Quand vous serez dans une relation sérieuse et fidèle, vous pourrez remplacer le préservatif par une autre méthode de contraception, mais rien ne presse. Ok ? »

« Oui monsieur le professeur. » nous répondîmes.

« Bien, sachez que pour les hommes, c'est pas le moment le plus attendu. Il peut se mettre le préservatif ou bien vous le lui mettez, inutile de trop érotiser cet acte. Sans parler de sentiments, nous allons voir en détails ce qu'il se passe durant l'acte. Tout d'abord, on va se mettre en tête que tout va bien, vous êtes à l'aise avec votre amant, et vous êtes réunis pour coucher ensemble, ok ? »

Edward lança son ordinateur puis ferma les stores. Allions-nous devoir encore regarder un couple... baiser ?

« Allez, on se lance, voici l'homme qui bande et la femme est... souriante, on peut conclure que tout va bien. »

Oui, nous allions encore regarder un couple baiser... Et Edward allait rougir, j'en étais certaine.

« Voyez le gros plan, décrivez moi les différentes parties de son sexe. »

Edward désigna Rosalie, il pointa différentes parties et elle récita sa leçon bien apprise.

« Gros plan sur le sexe de la femme, à toi Jane. »

Elle répondit correctement mais sans sa jovialité habituelle, quelque chose n'allait pas et Edward le remarqua.

« Tout va bien pour toi ? »

« Juste un peu nerveuse d'aborder ce sujet. » répliqua-t-elle, ne le convaincant pas et moi non plus, néanmoins notre professeur n'insista pas.

« Ok alors observez bien la main de l'homme qui cherche l'entrée du vagin, il y va délicatement, les doigts vers le bas et légèrement repliés, il trouve facilement. Bien sur avec son sexe c'est un peu moins facile mais il va le faire tout aussi prudemment... maintenant. Vous voyez ? »

Edward parlait comme s'il nous décrivait un tableau ou un match de sport, il était tout à sa leçon.

L'acteur prit alors en main son sexe et lentement, il caressa la fente de sa partenaire. Il s'enfonça très lentement entre les lèvres intimes, son sexe disparut en elle et nous entendîmes leurs deux râles, c'était sensuel, secret, pas du tout vulgaire. J'avais la sensation d'épier un couple amoureux et non deux acteurs.

« L'idéal est d'enchainer des mouvements de va et vient lents, que l'homme ne se retire pas entièrement. Pour toi Jane qui es vierge, ce point est important, il faut qu'il reste en toi et sans bouger si tu as mal. Pour Esmé, Rosalie et Bella, comme cela fait quelques temps que vous n'avez pas fait l'amour, vous serez plus à l'aise si votre amant vous prend lentement au début. »

Non, je ne pouvais pas penser à ça maintenant, ça serait d'un cliché...

Devant nous, l'homme entrait et sortait de sa partenaire en soufflant bruyamment. Parfois il ne pénétrait pas de toute sa longueur son amante qui en râlait, comme frustrée.

« Dans les derniers instants, l'homme a de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son rythme et ses sensations. Si il a parlé avant, il va avoir tendance à se taire et vice versa. N'oubliez pas qu'il a besoin d'être encouragé, félicité et ça n'est pas nécessaire de parler pour le faire. »

« Moi j'adore quand à la fin, le mec se lâche, il oublie la tendresse et la douceur ! » partagea Alice avec entrain.

« Voilà, il va jouir. » annonça Edward, toujours sur ce ton de commentateur.

Cela ne lui faisait donc aucun effet ? À moi non plus, sauf si je partais dans un délire et nous imaginais Edward et moi à la place des deux acteurs et alors... Oui, je devais l'avouer, ça me rendait toute chose.

« La femme ne jouit pas toujours en même temps, c'est ainsi et si vous n'êtes pas vaginale, accordez à la jouissance de votre amant toute votre attention. N'oubliez pas les trucs déjà appris. Voilà, il se retire et là on va passer à la partie moins glamour. »

Edward rouvrit les stores et s'assit sur son bureau.

« Ne vous étonnez pas de certaines manifestations de votre corps à vous mesdemoiselles. Le mouvement de va et vient peut provoquer des appels d'air dans votre vagin, air qu'il vous faut expulser sinon vous aurez sans doute mal. Le bruit peut perturber un amant peu expérimenté. Si il jouit en vous, son sperme va devoir ressortir. Donc prévoyez de quoi vous essuyer à portée de main ou bien allez aux toilettes. Si parfois l'homme est tenté de vous prendre de nouveau, la présence de son sperme va vous lubrifier à l'extrême et vous ressentirez moins son sexe en vous. Autre chose, mais qui devrait être aussi appris aux hommes, c'est douloureux si, dans son élan, il sort et bute sur votre périnée au moment de vous pénétrer. On parlera des pannes sexuelles et des autres incidents demain. Vous avez des questions ? »

Je n'étais pas capable de parler, je pensais à ce que j'avais vécu le matin même dans les bras d'Edward, la joie et la peur en même temps.

« Faisons une pause. »

Cynthia prit Jane par le bras et commença à la cuisiner dès que nous fûmes toutes sorties.

« Rien, ça va. » répliqua la jeune fille.

« Pas à nous, on te connaît. » insista Alice.

Jane hésita, sur son visage, je vis passer la peur, le doute, la frustration et enfin le soulagement.

« J'ai l'impression d'être venue pour les mauvaises raisons. » nous dit-elle enfin.

« Comment ça ? » la questionna Esmé.

« Je pensais savoir ce que je voulais, je n'en suis plus sûre. »

« Mais tu as ta place avec nous, profite de ce stage pour remettre de l'ordre dans tes priorités. » lui conseilla Cynthia.

Jane nous sourit à toutes même si elle ne nous avait pas tout confié, elle semblait plus sereine.

Je prétextai une envie pressante pour arriver la première en classe. Edward était à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, il nous avait sans doute observé et peut-être le faisait-il chaque jour.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Il se tourna vers moi et son premier réflexe fut de me sourire et de me regarder avec bienveillance, tendresse même si j'osais le croire. Il se retint de s'approcher néanmoins.

« Bien sur. » me répondit-il, un peu hésitant.

« Est-ce que ce soir... »

Il baissa son visage et me fit signe de le rejoindre près de la fenêtre.

« Ça ne peut pas être une habitude. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On risque de se faire surprendre. » argua-t-il.

« Edward, je ne plaisantais pas cette nuit, grondai-je en parlant malgré tout à voix basse. Tu ne peux pas me repousser encore, pas après ce qu'on s'est dit. »

« Il le faut Bella, je ne cesse de te le dire, c'est mieux pour toi et pour moi. »

Ses yeux m'évitaient, je pouvais deviner la souffrance derrière ces quelques mots, mais je ne pouvais oublier mon cœur pour écouter sa raison.

« Ne fais pas ça. »

« Bella, tu es adulte, sois raisonnable. » me tança-t-il sèchement.

Je reculai sous le coup, il n'était déjà plus celui avec qui j'avais passé la nuit, ni celui qui m'avait si souvent faite rougir. Il était celui qui me blessait et que me blâmait pour ça.

« Ne fais pas ça. » le suppliai-je.

Il s'éloigna jusqu'à son bureau et quelques instants après, mes camarades arrivèrent, pour une fois je ne leur en voulais pas. Je ne supportais pas cette situation mais je devais rester et aller jusqu'au bout... pour mon article, mon premier article de journaliste d'investigation... Et aussi pour le voir, juste le voir encore.

« Ok, Alice, Bella et Cynthia, j'aimerais que vous nous racontiez votre dépucelage. Je veux que vous nous disiez si vous avez eu mal lors de la pénétration qui a brisé votre hymen. »

Alice commença à nous raconter un peu trop en détails sa première fois, le professeur la pressa de faire au plus court.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand il t'a pénétrée et qu'il a brisé ton hymen. »

« Oh... eh bien, euh... »

« Il ne te l'a pas brisé. » devina Edward.

Les filles rigolèrent doucement, Alice jouait avec ses cheveux.

« Ok alors, sans parler des circonstances, dis-nous simplement si tu as eu mal. »

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je découvrais mon corps et... ça m'a prise par surprise. J'ai ressenti un petit pincement et c'était fini. Quand j'ai couché avec mon copain par la suite, ça a été un peu désagréable, avec le recul, je sais que je n'étais si prête que ça et lui a été maladroit. »

« Cynthia ? »

« Horrible, rigola amèrement notre camarade. J'étais allongée sur la banquette arrière d'une vieille voiture, mon copain était éméché, moi aussi mais son manque de délicatesse et de romantisme m'ont vite faite dessaouler. J'ai eu mal parce qu'il a buté contre mon périnée plusieurs fois, il est entré brutalement en moi. Mais ensuite, il y est allé doucement, il a été pris de court par ses sensations. Je n'en garde pas un souvenir agréable. »

« Ok. Bella ? » m'apostropha-t-il d'un ton égal.

« J'ai eu mal, j'ai senti mon hymen se déchirer, j'ai crié je crois et lui il est devenu brutal, ça l'a excité je pense. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'habituer à sa présence. »

Edward soupira discrètement, j'avais focalisé mon attention sur ses mains tandis que je parlais, leurs jointures étaient blanches, il serrait trop fort le bureau.

« Et après ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de maitriser sa colère.

« Je... euh, ça a été vite. »

Que voulait-il me faire dire ?

« La deuxième fois s'est mieux passée ? »

« Pas vraiment. » déclarai-je en frissonnant au souvenir du corps lourd et moite de Mike.

« Rosalie ? Tu veux en parler ? »

Edward était affecté par mes paroles, d'ailleurs à part Jane, nous n'avions toutes pas eu le droit à une première fois réussie. En parler plomba l'ambiance habituellement joviale de notre petit groupe.

« Je n'ai rien senti. » affirma-t-elle, ses mains tremblaient et son visage avait pâli.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils venaient de me déboiter l'épaule, que j'étais maintenue au sol et giflée. »

Mon cœur se serra, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, je ne pouvais que l'admirer encore plus.

« Mais je pourrais un jour répondre autre chose. » ajouta Rose.

Edward la dévisagea avec bienveillance, notre amie reprit un peu de contenance et ses joues rosirent.

« Mes parents ont voulu étouffer mon viol, ils ne m'ont pas permis de porter plainte. J'ai du les menacer de tout raconter si ils ne rompaient pas mes fiançailles. Mais pour conserver les apparences, j'ai subi une opération chirurgicale de reconstitution de l'hymen. Quand je perdrai ma virginité pour la deuxième fois, j'espère avoir mal, enfin un peu, juste pour être normale. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je n'étais pas la seule et si souvent nous avions applaudi notre camarde, aujourd'hui nous nous contentâmes de lui sourire et de lui exprimer ainsi notre fierté et notre soutien.

« Esmé ? »

« Je m'y étais préparée, ma mère m'avait dit que j'allais sans doute avoir mal mais qu'ensuite ça serait agréable. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu mal au moment où l'hymen a été déchiré, ça a plutôt été après. »

Edward nous tourna un instant le dos puis il alla fouiller dans son bureau pour en sortir les feuillets remplis lors de notre premier cours.

« Mesdemoiselles, avez-vous toutes réussi à surmonter cette épreuve ? »

Oui, pensais-je avec sérénité, j'avais fait une croix sur cet événement, Mike n'était qu'un lointain souvenir et j'avais eu au moins la satisfaction de lui dire ses quatre vérités quand je l'avais quitté.

« C'est important de le savoir maintenant, continua-t-il. J'aurais en fait du vous le demander dès le début. Vous pouvez vous confier à Irina, elle a un don pour écouter et aider à avancer. »

Tanya ouvrit la porte à toute volée, haletante et nerveuse.

« Edward ! On a besoin de toi au portail, dépêche-toi ! »

Notre professeur s'en alla à toute vitesse, Alice s'empressa de demander à Tanya ce qu'il se passait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, juste un petit souci. Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous à la salle de sport en tenue cet après-midi. »

Je filai vite à ma chambre et me tordis le cou pour apercevoir l'entrée du manoir. Les filles me rejoignirent quand des éclats de voix retentirent.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais d'ici je peux dire qu'Edward est sacrément énervé. »

Un homme aux cheveux longs et blonds, retenus en arrière, s'époumonait sur notre professeur. Derrière lui, dans une voiture rutilante, une rousse attendait, je crus déceler sur son visage pâle un sourire.

« Le problème c'est que la police ne doit pas venir, il faut qu'Edward s'en débarrasse seul. » commenta Cynthia.

« Je vais aller l'aider ! » décida subitement Alice.

Quelqu'un toussa derrière nous, nous nous retournâmes d'un bloc pour découvrir Irina sur le pas de la porte de ma chambre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la mine sévère.

« C'est une affaire privée, cessez d'espionner. Le déjeuner va bientôt être servi. » nous dit-elle sèchement.

Alice râla pour la forme mais nous suivîmes docilement Irina jusqu'à la salle à manger.

« Parle-nous d'Emmett. » dit Jane à Rosalie quand nous fûmes toutes installées.

« Pourquoi ? » se brusqua notre amie.

« Pour que tu avances. » lui répondit simplement Jane.

« Et tu nous parleras de cet homme qui te tient sous sa coupe ? » railla-t-elle.

Jane se ratatina, son visage pourtant juvénile et rieur se ferma.

« Chaque soir, je m'autorise à penser à lui et je me dis que je suis amoureuse de lui. » avoua Rose.

« C'est merveilleux. » la cajola Esmé.

Pourtant Rosalie ne paraissait pas si apaisée, Alice insista pour savoir pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être heureuse.

« Il y a plus... Je n'ai pas été opérée juste pour avoir un nouvel hymen. Ces brutes m'ont traumatisée, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Les docteurs n'ont pas pu déterminer si je pourrais un jour avoir des enfants. Et je sais qu'Emmett en veut. » lâcha Rose.

Je lui pris la main, depuis plusieurs jours, nous nous asseyions côte à côte.

« Si il t'aime, il sera prêt à t'accepter telle que tu es. » affirmai-je.

Une larme s'échappa de ses beaux yeux violets, puis une autre.

« Mais je ne suis pas prête à le priver de ses possibilités. »

« Les docteurs ne sont pas certains, c'est ce que tu as dit, alors ne pars pas perdante. » lui dit Cynthia.

Rosalie nous sourit à travers ses larmes, elle venait de nous prouver qu'elle aimait sincèrement Emmett et était résignée à ne pas pouvoir vivre cet amour. Elle gardait un espoir néanmoins, la preuve en était qu'elle avait entrepris ce stage.

Le déjeuner fut consacré à regonfler l'égo de notre camarade, il fallait impérativement qu'elle ne se dévalorise pas et Esmé suggéra même d'en parler avec Irina.

« Edward a dit qu'elle était compétente dans l'écoute, ça ne te coute rien d'essayer. »

« J'ai déjà consulté des psys. » avança Rosalie.

« Tu n'as besoin plus besoin de ça, je pense. Toi aussi Jane tu devrais parler à Irina. » jugea Esmé.

Après le repas, nous nous fîmes discrètes et allâmes dans le vestibule. Les cris avaient cessé, Edward n'était plus dehors, le conflit avait été résolu, au moins pour le moment.

L'atelier du jour promettait d'être très sportif, nos guides ne se départirent pas de leur sourire démoniaque.

« Vous allez suer les filles, autant vous prévenir, lâcha Kate en me regardant avec amusement. Pas de répit, vous devez devenir des déesses du sexe. Et pour cela, il faut tenir la distance. Cet après-midi, nous allons travailler votre endurance. On va commencer facilement, vous allez sucer un gode pendant trente minutes. »

J'aurais été choquée deux semaines plus tôt, l'ancienne Bella n'aurait jamais envisagé de faire une telle chose. La nouvelle Bella était prête à se surpasser pour combler le plus beau spécimen... Parce qu'il était évident qu'il avait connu plusieurs femmes et que si il était notre professeur, cela signifiait qu'il avait une expérience et était lui-même très performant. Je ne voulais pas penser à Tanya et lui mais si elle était vraiment à la tête de cette « entreprise », les critères de recrutement avaient du être entre autre sur les connaissances en sexe et sur les performances. Alors tout en suçant le gode, je me félicitais encore d'oser me donner à fond pour m'améliorer, pour suivre le stage avec entrain et sérieux.

Je tins le coup, une demi-heure plus tard, ma mâchoire me faisait mal, ma bouche était sèche mais j'avais tenu les trente minutes. Nos guides ensuite nous forcèrent à chevaucher un gros coussin et à effectuer des mouvements de haut en bas dessus. Là encore, je réussis l'épreuve. Elles nous autorisèrent une pause de quelques minutes avant de nous obliger à nous allonger sur le dos, les jambes relevées et écartées au maximum. Alice resta le plus longtemps dans cette position, elle me devança de trois minutes à peine. Kate me félicita, peut-être allait-elle se calmer avec moi plus tard lors de ses cours de pilates.

Nous dûmes refaire les trois exercices une deuxième fois et pour finir la séance et enchainer sur notre temps libre, les guides nous proposèrent de nager.

L'atelier avait été très silencieux, ponctué de nos grognements et soupirs uniquement, alors mes camarades profitèrent de leur temps à la piscine pour papoter. J'avais pour ma part trop à ne pas penser et cela me demandait de gros efforts pour ne pas courir jusqu'à mon professeur. J'avais cru vivre le début d'une histoire au bord de cette piscine. Pour la première fois j'avais vu le corps d'Edward, j'avais été dans ses bras, sous son regard, moi-même presque nue.

Je sortis du cours de pilates exténuée, j'avais envie de me glisser dans les draps d'Edward et de ne jamais plus en ressortir.

Cynthia fut difficile ce soir-là, elle essaya une dizaine de robes, tout autant de paires de chaussures, de coiffures et de bijoux. Sa nervosité fut exacerbée par Alice qui nous raconta en détail sa soirée « cinéma » la veille.

« Et s'il m'embrasse ? » insista Cynthia pour la sixième fois.

« Il ne le fera pas. » répliqua Jane, exaspérée.

« Mais si il se... »

« Alors tu te laisseras faire ! » ricana Rosalie.

Cynthia nous raconta la première fois où son mari et elle étaient allés au cinéma.

« C'était le lendemain de notre première fois, sur son bureau. On s'est retrouvé en secret car ça n'était pas permis pour nous de nous fréquenter. »

« C'est toujours comme ça. » la coupa Alice, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« J'étais intimidée, lui aussi. On a acheté un ticket pour le premier film qui commençait, c'était 'Orange Mécanique'. Je n'en ai pas vu une seule minute, j'étais fascinée par John. Il n'a pas osé me regarder d'abord mais ses mains étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs, ça m'a aidée à être moins nerveuse. J'ai posé ma main sur sa cuisse, il a mis une main sur la mienne, il a entrelacé nos doigts et enfin il m'a regardé. À cet instant, j'ai su que je l'aimerais toujours, que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. On s'est souri, on n'a rien dit, on s'est simplement regardé durant tout le film. Quand les ouvreuses sont venues nous déloger, John m'a proposé d'aller chez lui. »

« Et vous avez remis le couvert ? » la pressa Jane.

« Non, il m'a fait à manger, puis on a discuté de nous. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et était prêt à démissionner pour pouvoir m'épouser. J'ai refusé, il était déjà si brillant, il devait monter les échelons, il avait une réputation à établir. Et puis je voulais continuer mes études. »

« C'était une sage décision, même si vous avez eu le coup de foudre... » commenta Esmé.

« On s'est marié huit mois plus tard. » ajouta Cynthia.

Nous la regardâmes ahuries.

« J'étais enceinte. Il a démissionné, on s'est marié peu après, je n'étais alors enceinte que de trois mois, les gens n'ont pas eu le temps de cancaner. On a recommencé notre vie dans une petite ville, Ellensburg. Je m'en suis voulue durant des années mais John m'a toujours dit qu'il ne regrettait rien. Enfin, si je vous raconte tout ça c'est pour vous dire que depuis ce rendez-vous au cinéma avec John, je n'y suis plus jamais retournée sans lui. J'ai peur de le trahir encore plus en acceptant cette soirée avec Edward. »

« Ou bien ça va te permettre de revivre cette aventure. » tempéra Jane.

« Non... ça ne serait pas pareil. J'ai besoin d'appeler John. »

Elle se leva et fouilla dans sa chambre. Les filles restèrent pour l'écouter et notre camarade ne s'y opposa pas. Pour ma part, j'étais encore dans mes pensées, centrées sur Edward. Comme j'aurais aimé le rencontrer ailleurs, autrement. Si vraiment je lui plaisais ici, je lui aurais plu n'importe où. J'aurais pu avoir un vrai premier rendez-vous, un vrai premier baiser, une vraie première fois.

« Mais déjà que je l'ai embrassé... je ne peux pas faire ça c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! » disait Cynthia à son mari.

Il lui parla encore et bien vite, et notre amie essuya une larme.

« Je sais, moi aussi. »

L'expression sur son visage, ce mélange d'adoration et de peur me rendit encore plus triste. Moi aussi j'avais rencontré un homme capable de me faire ressentir ça mais il n'était pas prêt à assumer. Je ne lui demandais pas grand chose pourtant.

« Plus que tout... Ok je vais essayer. »

Mes yeux papillonnèrent pour chasser mes pleurs, je me levai et sans réfléchir, allai jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. Juste un instant, j'avais besoin de le regarder, de voir son sourire, de sentir son odeur.

« Bella ? »

Tanya était au milieu du couloir, elle me tendit les bras et avança à ma rencontre. Je me blottis contre elle, la gorge nouée et ma colère envolée. Sans un mot elle me conduisit dans sa chambre, du moins je le supposais.

« Pourquoi tu es si bouleversée ? » me questionna-t-elle en m'asseyant sur son lit.

« Je... Je... »

Comment lui dire ? Elle allait me virer et pourrait même s'en prendre à Edward.

« Tu peux m en parler. » m'encouragea-t-elle en me pressant les mains.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué. » soupirai-je.

« Dis-moi, Bella. Habituellement nous avons comme stagiaires des femmes riches qui s'ennuient dans leur prison dorée. Alors quand on a un groupe comme le tien, avec des femmes qui ont de vrais problèmes et une volonté de fer, c'est un cadeau pour nous, on se sent utile. Dis-moi. »

Tanya s'agenouilla face à moi, son sourire rassurant m'apaisa mais je ne pouvais pas pour autant tout dire.

« Il y a cet homme, à Seattle, je le connais à peine et pourtant... »

Quel mensonge pouvais-je inventer pour cacher que je ne voulais que parler d'Edward ?

« C'est comme si il était une partie de toi ? » assuma ma guide.

Et elle avait raison, Edward resterait à jamais dans mon cœur et dans mon âme. Serais-je seulement capable de ne pas penser à lui durant une heure ?

« Je crois. » soufflai-je.

« Et donc c'est compliqué. »

« Tu crois que c'est possible ? »

« Je ne le connais pas, difficile de donner mon avis. »

Elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose, effectivement, son écoute m'aidait à voir plus clair.

« Il ne veut pas se confier. »

« Il t'a repoussée ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Je vais te confier quelque chose à mon tour, Bella. J'ai été éprise d'un jeune homme il y a déjà dix ans. J'avais tout pour moi, la jeunesse, la beauté et l'argent. Mais je n'avais jamais aimé et lui... Il était parfait, et comme l'enfant gâtée que j'étais, je l'ai voulu. J'ai cru l'aimer. Alors j'ai tout fait pour l'avoir à moi. Il avait quelques secrets, il était fauché et sans avenir, je m'étais vue comme un genre de mécène pour lui, une muse aussi. Sauf qu'il n'a pas voulu de moi, il m'a repoussée, encore et encore. Alors au bout de sept mois, j'ai décidé de le punir. J'ai découvert ses secrets, je m'en suis servie pour le blesser, pour le mettre encore plus bas que terre. »

Elle avait été une vraie garce, je n'en revenais pas. Elle avait été depuis le début du stage aussi prévenante qu'une amie, tous ses conseils étaient délivrés ainsi, avec gentillesse et complicité. Cette femme avait pourtant voulu détruire un homme qui ne l'aimait pas.

« Il a deviné mes intentions, il a... comme un don pour lire les gens, tu vois. Alors il est venu à moi, repentant et amoureux... Il a joué la comédie et je n'y ai rien vu. Je l'ai pris pour acquis, j'étais victorieuse, si heureuse qu'il m'aime enfin. Il m'a déshabillée, à peine caressée, même pas embrasée. J'étais si excitée que je me suis laissée faire quand il m'a attachée au lit. Puis il s'est rhabillé et a ricané. Il m'a prise en photo et j'ai du jurer de ne jamais plus lui faire de tort, sous peine qu'il ressorte ces photos. Dans mon milieu, ça aurait été un vrai scandale et j'ai compris que j'avais été seulement aveuglée par mon arrogance, je ne l'aimais pas pour lui, je le voulais comme on veut un trophée. Il m'a rendu service en m'ouvrant les yeux. »

« Tanya... je ne sais pas quoi... »

« Tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai jamais raconté ça... Alors sans vouloir te faire de la peine ma belle, peut-être que ton amour n'est qu'une fantaisie, peut-être que tu ne l'aimes pas et peut-être même que ça n'est qu'un caprice. Si il dit non, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. »

Edward n'était pas un défi, un caprice, une fantaisie, je l'aimais ! Non je ne l'aimais pas, pas si il ne voulait pas de moi... Juste une fois je devais le voir ce soir, lui demander encore une chance, je m'en fichais bien d'être pathétique, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté du grand amour.

Tanya me crut quand je lui dis qu'elle avait sans doute raison et que j'étais prête à faire plus attention à moi. Les filles étaient encore avec Cynthia, je n'avais pas la tête à les rejoindre d'autant que l'ambiance semblait plus joyeuse. Je retournai à ma chambre et me plaçai devant la fenêtre. Je le vis aussitôt, sous un arbre, une cigarette à la bouche.

Je courus dans les escaliers, réussis à ne pas tomber et le rejoignis dans le jardin.

« C'est mauvais pour toi. » dis-je tout bas en m'approchant.

Il me regarda, surpris.

« Je sais. » répondit-il platement.

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée et baissa son regard.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans une tragédie, nous ne risquons pas nos vies si nous sommes ensemble. »

« Bella, n'insiste pas s'il te plait. »

« Mais c'est ridicule. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si têtue ? » s'emporta-t-il.

Il attrapa mon bras fermement et m'attira plus encore sous les ombres des arbres. Il nous stoppa sous notre saule et me plaqua durement contre le tronc.

« Je ne peux pas Bella ! Il y a trop en jeu pour moi, tu ne peux pas débarquer et me rendre fou ! Je ne veux pas ! »

« Tu ne veux pas quoi? »

« ÇA ! »

Il agita un doigt entre nous deux puis passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.

« Edward, j'ai compris qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'empêche d'agir. Je suis prête à attendre que tu... que tu sois prêt. »

« Bella, je te l'ai répété, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, tu ne me connais pas et si tu savais tout... tu t'enfuirais. »

« Jamais ! »

Il me sous-estimait, encore, et se sous-estimait lui-même.

Son odeur était quelque peu gâchée par celle de la cigarette, rien n'aurait pu cependant me rebuter chez lui. Ses yeux verts brillaient sous l'effet de sa colère alors que je voulais lui inspirer du désir.

« Je te veux. » assénai-je avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou et de l'attirer vers moi.

Il ne lutta pas lorsque je l'embrassai une première fois mais il me déroba ses lèvres à ma seconde approche.

« Je ne pourrais rien te donner. »

Edward me laissa là, je n'avais plus la force de lui courir après. Il m'avait de nouveau repoussée sans vraiment s'expliquer. Dans mes mains vides, je voulais imaginer les siennes chaudes, sur mes lèvres, les siennes tendres, sur ma peau, la sienne si douce. Mais il m'avait laissé l'absence, le refus et je n'étais plus capable d'être forte. Je glissai à terre et me laissai secouer par de violents sanglots.

_oOo_

_\- Le professeur est un homme à femmes, indubitablement. Tout est minutieusement étudié pour les séduire d'un regard. Son look, sa coiffure, même son odeur, tout est fait pour attirer les femmes, pour leur vendre du rêve, pour leur faire croire qu'elles vivront une passion._

_Il manie le langage du sexe avec dextérité, chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche parfaite est calculé pour provoquer des fantasmes chez les élèves. Il aime à jouer avec les stagiaires comme si elles étaient des proies. Ces femmes se sentent alors désirées et désirables, elles ne réalisent pas qu'il se joue d'elles, elles ne comprennent pas que tout n'est qu'apparences. Pourtant elles signent un contrat, elles savent qu'il est là pour les faire sentir belles et qu'il ne peut rien se passer, mais elles se laissent prendre dans le piège avec une naïveté déconcertante._

_Le professeur est un personnage clé de ce Stage, il est à la fois le bon samaritain qui aide les femmes à comprendre les hommes et le sexe, et il est le tentateur. Il ne cherche qu'à faire se pâmer d'amour les stagiaires, à les rendre folles et à les faire payer. -_

« J'efface ou j'efface pas ?! » grognai-je, frustrée et fatiguée.

Mon index caressa la touche, ma conscience de journaliste me criait que j'étais injuste, mon cœur me hurlait que je n'étais qu'une salope de trahir l'homme que j'aim... l'homme que je voulais. Ma raison me soufflait que la réponse était évidente. Ma fierté bataillait farouchement contre mon sens de l'équité, j'en voulais tellement à Edward.

Je filai sous la douche, nettoyant ma colère et noyant mon chagrin, je devais reprendre pied. J'étais sur le point d'agir comme Tanya, prête à me venger parce que l'homme sur qui j'avais jeté mon dévolu ne me voulait pas.

Je retournai à mon brouillon, modifiai quelques passages, rajoutai quelques mots et envoyai le tout sans plus tergiverser. Je vis ensuite un email reçu quelques heures plus tôt.

_De : AroVolturi at seattletimes  
A: imswan at seattletimes_

_La stagiaire la plus jeune me semble être une piste intéressante que je vous demande d'explorer. Surveillez-la et faites m'en un compte-rendu journalier._

Il n'avait même pas signé et sur le coup, je n'eus qu'une envie, l'envoyer balader. Pourtant j'étais là pour ça, pour écrire sur ces femmes, sur ce stage, sur son but. Sans cet article à écrire, je n'aurais pas connu Edward.

En me couchant, je me ressassais cette question : aurais-je préféré ne jamais rencontrer mon professeur?

* * *

_Vous en pensez quoi ? Edward a eu le temps de réfléchir et fait marche arrière, même si il est évident qu'il lutte pour ne pas céder à Bella. Elle se sent mal et est défaitiste, elle est passée d'un réveil enchanteur dans les bras d'Edward à un coucher où elle est seule et amère. Voilà une fin de chapitre en demi-teinte certes, mais il reste encore 11 jours de stage, tout peut arriver._

_Sur ma page facebook, je vous mets le lien de ma source pour l'écriture du sujet sur la première fois. J'aurais pu raconter des premières fois plus joyeuses et dans l'amour, je laisse ça pour plus tard ;-)_

_Ma question pour ce chapitre à vous très chères ( et nombreuses ) lectrices : avez-vous eu mal lors de votre dépucelage, si oui, à quel point ?_

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews et à bientôt !


	17. Merc 16 mai - 14ème journée

_Déjà 400 reviews pour ma fic! (en fait à l'heure où je poste j'en suis à 398 mais bon, on va faire comme si ), MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer la fierté que je ressens et franchement, je me dis pourquoi pas moi ? A l'instar de EL James, je me dis pourquoi pas essayer de publier ma fic en changeant les noms ?_

_Bon revenons sur terre :_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites_

_Manou : j'adore tes reviews, oui tu es frustrée et c'est fait exprès, prends ton mal en patience ! Merci pour tes reviews, ça me plait beaucoup quand on me dit que ma fic est originale ;-)_

_vanessa : (non ça n'est pas une auto-review!) merci d'avoir rejoint le Stage, et d'avoir partagé ton expérience, j'espère que la suite va toujours autant te plaire !_

_Souzierr : la situation est complexe, ça va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas mais ça ne se fera pas facilement_

_unuggets : les chapitres sont toujours trop courts quoique je fasse ;-P mais je fais de mon mieux, je publie au moins une fois par mois mais c'est plus souvent deux fois par mois._

_Nana et Limberg29: merci ! merci de me suivre. Pour votre question, il faut qu'on voit ça en privé, contactez moi sur mon facebook ou par mail vanessajj75 arobase gmail. com (à bien réécrire)_

_Alexandra : merci ! J'espère avoir ton avis pour ce chapitre aussi_

_Smiley : bienvenue dans le Stage, et merci pour ta review !_

* * *

_**JOUR 14 - Mercredi 16 mai**_

**Thème matinée : L'acte sexuel, les accidents**

**Thème après-midi : Endurance lors de l'acte – 2ème partie – salle de gym, en commun**

**Soirée avec Edward : Jane**

* * *

Sans surprise, j'étais seule à mon réveil, mon rêve ne s'était pas réalisé. Edward ne m'avait pas rejoint, ses lèvres ne s'étaient pas attardées sur mon front ou dans mes cheveux, son odeur qui avait flotté dans ma chambre n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

Je me douchai et m'habillai à la hâte, ne coiffai que rapidement mes cheveux et ignorai le maquillage. Je filai ensuite à la chambre de Jane, elle m'ouvrit en baillant. Elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements et sans être coiffée et maquillée, elle paraissait encore plus jeune.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

« Non, je me disais que... euh... j'ai fini de me préparer, je pensais qu'on aurait pu descendre ensemble. »

Elle me dévisagea pensivement puis haussa les épaules.

« J'en ai pour au moins vingt minutes, fais comme tu veux. »

Sa chambre était à l'image de la mienne, en bazar.

« Pas trop nerveuse pour ce soir ? » lançai-je, en tentant de paraître désinvolte.

« Non... J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour Cynthia d'ailleurs. Son histoire avec son prof... c'est tellement romantique. J'aimerais bien vivre ça mais tous mes profs sont des vieux croulants ! »

« Tu étudies quoi ? »

« La sociologie et le marketing. »

« Intéressant. »

« Bof, je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire en fait. »

Elle alla dans la salle de bains, j'en profitai pour inspecter sa chambre. Je remarquai son ordinateur portable moderne, son smartphone, sa montre Cartier ainsi qu'une petite sacoche de velours qui refermait des bagues et colliers de valeur sans aucun doute.

« Tu devrais au moins te mettre un peu de rouge sur les lèvres, tu as l'air malade. » m'apostropha-t-elle en me rejoignant.

« Ça ira, je ne me sens pas l'envie de me faire belle. » répliquai-je, un peu vexée.

« Si tu veux le rendre dingue, tu dois quand même faire un effort. Je sais qu'il y a des hommes qui aiment le côté naturel mais là, tu pousses un peu loin. Et puis n'oublie pas le conseil de nos guides, il faut prendre soin de soi. »

« Je n'ai personne à impressionner. » m'entêtai-je.

« Si, toi. » me dit-elle en se plantant face à moi, les poings sur la hanche.

Elle me poussa dans la salle de bains et me força à me tenir tranquille tandis qu'elle me coiffait puis me maquillait. En moins de dix minutes, elle avait terminé et j'avais meilleure allure, bien sur, mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas mieux et elle le comprit. Alors elle m'entraina dans ma chambre et me força à revêtir une jupe droite gris anthracite et un chemisier blanc cintré et bien sur un ensemble de lingerie avec porte-jarretelles. Jane avait plus d'entrain que la veille, elle s'évertuait à me faire rire et puisque je devais « enquêter » sur elle, autant entrer dans son jeu.

« Que font tes parents ? » lui demandai-je en descendant à ses côtés vers la salle à manger.

« Mon père travaille dans une usine automobile, depuis trente ans. Ma mère est caissière. Et les tiens ? »

Comment pouvait-elle se payer autant de choses, ces bijoux, son ordinateur, son téléphone ? Non quelqu'un devait les lui payer. Je me souvenais avoir du cumuler deux emplois pendant mes études pour au moins payer mon loyer.

« Ma mère est institutrice et mon père shérif. » lui confiai-je.

« Sympa ! Tu as déjà tiré avec son flingue ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai même jamais touché. » admis-je facilement, j'avais horreur des armes à feu.

« J'ai appris à tirer il y a un mois, juste avant le stage. C'était cool. »

« Jane, je peux te demander comment tu fais ? De ce que je comprends, tu ne viens pas d'une famille aisée pourtant tu as les derniers gadgets à la mode, des bijoux, tu voyages... »

Elle se rembrunit et haussa les épaules.

« C'est récent. »

« Ça a un rapport avec cet homme que tu fréquentes ? »

« Ouais... il est plein aux as. J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Tu as encore des doutes sur votre histoire ? »

« Oui, mais je réglerai tout ça après le stage. Je veux juste profiter et apprendre. Quoiqu'il arrive ensuite. »

« Pourrais-tu garder un secret ? »

J'allais peut-être regretter mes paroles mais je sentais bien que Jane et cet homme n'avaient pas une relation saine, alors si je pouvais aider la jeune fille, je pouvais bien faire un petit écart, qui le saurait ?

« Je connais l'acteur qui a fait la vidéo avec Kate. » lui déclarai-je tout bas.

« Non ! »

« Si et je peux te donner son numéro et son nom. »

« Oh ! Oui ! » s'écria-t-elle en sautillant.

« Il s'appelle Seth Clearwater. Je te donne son téléphone après le petit déjeuner, mais jure de ne rien dire à personne. »

« Juré ! »

Elle me fit une bise et déjà sa morosité s'était envolée.

**_oOo_**

Edward nous attendait, assis sur son bureau, il lisait nos réponses au questionnaire du premier jour. Que de chemin parcouru en si peu de temps, j'avais muri, je comprenais le désir, le sexe, la luxure même, je comprenais la souffrance d'être rejeté, la complicité et la honte de trahir. Je n'étais plus tout à fait la même que celle qui avait répondu à ses questions, même si dans les faits, je n'avais pas gagné en expérience, hélas.

Demain ce serait mon tour, mon deuxième tête à tête officiel avec Edward et je n'avais aucune idée de comment gérer cela. Allait-il jouer la comédie ou bien garder ses distances ? Je devais bien admettre que malgré ma rancoeur, je me réjouissais à l'idée de l'avoir enfin tout à moi.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur. » nous répondîmes comme à notre habitude.

« Nous allons parler des deux situations qui peuvent compromettre une séance de sexe. Cela concerne surtout les couples établis, pour un nouvel amant, vous pouvez user d'astuces pour qu'il ne comprenne pas que vous avez vos règles. Oui nous allons aborder ce sujet. Alors petit tour de table, qui a déjà des rapports en ayant ses règles ? »

Seule Cynthia leva la main et Edward lui demanda de raconter ce qui l'avait motivée à le faire.

« C'était à l'époque où nos enfants étaient encore jeunes mais enfin assez grands pour passer la nuit chez un copain. Un vendredi soir, on avait réussi à tous les caser, on s'en réjouissait à l'avance. Et j'ai eu mes règles deux jours avant... la tuile. On l'a fait, mon flux n'est pas très abondant, bref. On est passé outre et finalement on a passé beaucoup de temps sur les préliminaires. Ça nous a réveillés, on avait souvent négligé cette partie tellement on avait moins d'énergie. »

« Très bon exemple, Cynthia. Avoir ses règles ne signifie pas devoir renoncer à toute intimité. »

Malheureusement, j'attendais les miennes d'ici quatre jours, j'étais réglée comme une horloge suisse. Quel mauvais timing, hors de question de faire l'amour pour la première fois avec Edward tout en ayant mes règles. Enfin, restait encore à le faire céder.

« Il faut s'assurer que votre amant est partant. Les règles, cela peut rebuter. Mais il doit comprendre que ça n'est pas sale, ça fait partie de vous, c'est naturel. Avec un coup d'un soir, c'est moins facile qu'avec celui qui partage votre quotidien depuis quelques temps. Vous avez besoin de vous préparer, hélas pour faire l'amour dans ces conditions, on ne peut pas improviser. Prenez une serviette de bain foncée ou bien une à laquelle vous ne tenez pas spécialement. Pour vous tranquillisez et tranquillisez votre partenaire, faite une toilette rapide. Vous pouvez aussi essayer les 'soft' tampons. Comme un tampon, ce sont des éponges sans ficelle, que l'on place au fond du vagin, absorbent le flux et n'empêchent pas la pénétration. C'est pratique, une fois en place on ne le sent pas, et vous pouvez utilisez un préservatif en plus. Précision importante, pendant les règles, les risques de transmission de maladies sexuellement transmissibles sont accrus. Dernière option: la douche, les éventuelles traces de sang passeront presque inaperçues, pas besoin de se soucier des tâches. »

« C'est le fantasme de Bella ! » s'exclama Alice.

« Quoi ?! » sursautai-je gênée.

« Faire ça debout, tu peux le faire sous la douche pendant tes règles, petite veinarde. »

Je rougis, ce qui fit bien rire mes soi-disant amies. Je n'osais même pas regarder Edward, il comprendrait trop facilement que je voulais faire l'amour avec lui, dans une douche, dans un lit, sur un bureau... n'importe où. Ceci dit j'avais déjà été directe sur ce point, je relevai la tête vers lui mais lui semblait particulièrement concentré sur une de ses manches.

« Dernier détail pour celles qui utilisent des tampons, continua-t-il, pendant les règles, la pénétration est plus difficile car les parois vaginales sont fragilisées par le frottement du tampon. Doucement, donc, ne brûlez pas les étapes et prenez le temps de laisser monter la température. Quant au cunnilingus, rien d'interdit bien sûr. Certaines ne peuvent pas s'en passer. Certains non plus d'ailleurs. Le clitoris est situé au dessus du vagin. Donc pas de soucis a priori, chacune ses choix, chacune ses envies. Quand tout est fini, le mieux est d'aller vous lavez et de remettre une protection. »

« Vu comme ça... » murmura Alice.

« Autre question à toute, qui s'est déjà masturbée en ayant ses règles ? »

Alice, Cynthia et Jane levèrent la main.

« Pour Esmé, Bella et Rosalie, dites nous pourquoi. Bella. »

Pourquoi commençait-il par moi ? Il ne me regardait toujours pas, quel crétin !

« Je ne sais pas, je crois que ma vie sexuelle était tellement vide de toute façon, je ne me masturbais pas souvent. Je ne l'ai jamais fait par manque de motivation. Mais ça a changé, je ne doute pas que ça va m'arriver désormais. » dis-je d'une voix aussi claire que possible.

Il ferma les yeux, rien qu'un instant, et expira longuement. Score...

« Rosalie ? »

« Pareil que Bella. » répliqua-t-elle, mutine.

Elle récolta un regard sévère. Juste un regard m'aurait suffit, pourquoi me refusait-il ça ? Un regard lui aurait épargné ma vengeance. Je venais d'avoir une idée machiavélique...

« Esmé ? »

« Pareil que Bella et Rosalie je suppose. Pas de libido, pas de raison de le faire. Mon ex-mari me traitait comme une paria quand j'avais mes règles, pour lui cela signifiait que je n'avais toujours pas mis en route un héritier. »

« Ok. Jane ? Cynthia ? »

Le professeur sermonnait nos deux camarades qui papotaient depuis une minute ou deux.

« Je racontais à Jane que l'autre solution pour les jours de règles était la sodomie. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer, décidément Jane et Cynthia ne parlaient que de ça ! Alice approuva et nous raconta qu'un de ses amants avait sauté sur l'occasion pour la supplier de la sodomiser.

« Oui c'est une solution, concéda Edward. Mais ça ne doit pas devenir automatique. Ce que nous a dit Cynthia est très important. A cette période du mois, les femmes n'ont pas toujours de libido et sont soumises à un chamboulement hormonal. Pour certaines, cela est flagrant et pas pour d'autres. C'est une période propice au rapprochement affectif, à l'écoute et aux démonstrations plus câlines que sexuelles. Ne vous forcez jamais à faire l'amour ou quoique ce soit si vous ne vous en sentez pas l'envie. D'ailleurs c'est valable pour tous les jours, mais à cette période, votre homme doit comprendre par quoi vous passez, vous pouvez lui expliquer. Faisons une pause mesdemoiselles. »

Je quittai la classe, flanquée de Rosalie et Alice. Cette dernière tira la langue à notre professeur puis me glissa à l'oreille.

« Ça va lui passer mais tu dois le faire bouger. »

« Comment ? » répliquai-je tout bas.

« Réfléchis à comment le rendre fou, je veux dire, c'est bien joué les porte-jarretelles aujourd'hui mais je pense que tu dois être encore plus offensive. Demain c'est votre rendez-vous, tu vas devoir te surpasser. »

Au moment de toucher l'herbe verte du jardin, j'hésitai, et si j'allais le retrouver dans la classe, comme la veille ? Devais-je encore le confronter ? Devais-je insister, lui hurler dessus ou bien m'excuser ? Allait-il me regarder depuis la fenêtre de notre salle de classe ? A quoi penserait-il ?

Cynthia évoqua un appel la veille avec son mari, je décidai de lui accorder mon attention, à l'instar de mes camarades.

« Alors vous avez fait quoi ? » demanda Esmé.

Cynthia lui fit un clin d'oeil pour la faire rougir et y parvint.

« Vous... avez fait ça par téléphone? » murmura Esmé.

« Oui ! Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne nous était pas arrivé à vrai dire et c'était génial ! Je me sentais vraiment proche de lui, à son écoute et lui aussi. Il a une voix tellement sexy, et quand il me dit de me caresser pour lui, d'enfoncer mes doigts je perds la tête... »

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et malgré le besoin de me sentir connectée à lui, peu importait la façon, je ne me retournai pas. Il avait évité mon regard toute la matinée, j'en avais assez de souffrir par sa faute. J'étais passée par toute une myriade de sentiments depuis qu'il était entré dans ma vie. Il m'avait éblouie, séduite, rendue accro à lui, il avait soufflé le chaud et le froid. A cause de lui je m'étais sentie moins que rien, comme si je n'en valais pas la peine. L'ancienne Bella se serait accusée, aurait même donné du crédit à ce qu'Edward me faisait, mais la nouvelle Bella était vindicative et revancharde. Hors de question de me ratatiner, de me cacher, de me démolir. Je voulais Edward et bien que je ne voulais plus le punir, je voulais vraiment le torturer.

Cynthia continuait à nous raconter dans les moindres détails, sa soirée avec son mari. Jane gloussait à chaque minute, elle adorait Cynthia et c'était réciproque mais pas dans une relation mère fille, elles pouvaient réellement devenir de véritables amies.

Rosalie nous prévint trop tôt à mon goût que la pause allait se terminer et je les suivis à reculons jusqu'à notre classe. Je ne flanchai pas en entrant dans cet espace trop petit où je ne pouvais pas être seule avec lui, je n'accordai aucun regard à mon professeur, on pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

« Bien, nous allons aborder maintenant ce qui peut bloquer chez votre partenaire. »

« L'impuissance ? » demanda Jane.

« Ce terme n'est plus utilisé et peut être très vexant pour un homme, tenez-vous le pour dit. Une dysfonction érectile correspond à une difficulté, ou une impossibilité complète, d'avoir ou de maintenir une érection suffisante permettant d'obtenir des rapports sexuels satisfaisants et une pénétration durable. Il s'agit d'une anomalie pouvant survenir épisodiquement, ou bien devenir plus régulière voire même permanente dans certains cas. Les troubles de l'érection surviennent plus fréquemment avec l'âge, chez les fumeurs, les personnes consommant de l'alcool et ou présentant un surpoids. Un homme atteint de pannes sexuelles doit dédramatiser et savoir que cette situation est fréquente. Il doit consulter rapidement afin d'éviter l'aggravation des symptômes. »

« Tu as déjà eu des pannes ? » osa Alice.

« Oui. » répondit-il gravement.

Ok... ça ne remettait pas en cause mon désir pour lui... Pourtant sa réponse me perturbait.

Edward faisait désormais des aller-retour dans l'allée séparant la classe, je me souvins alors des mots d'Alice. Alors qu'il me tournait le dos, je déboutonnai à la hâte les trois boutons en haut de mon chemisier et remerciai silencieusement Jane. Je remontai ma jupe sur mes cuisses, assez haut pour laisser apparaître le liseré de mes bas et reculai ma chaise. Et puisque ce cher professeur ne voulait pas rencontrer mon regard, le sien tomberait je l'espérais sur mes cuisses croisées et mon décolleté.

« L'attitude de la partenaire est importante, continuait Edward. Certaines femmes se sentent coupables ou fautives. D'autres sont honteuses ou sont inquiètes. Certaines se résignent et n'abordent pas le problème. La plupart des partenaires adoptent une attitude positive et poussent leur partenaire à consulter le ... »

Il était à côté de moi et il me regardait, du moins mon corps. Ses yeux cherchèrent enfin les miens et je cédai avant de lui sourire, je le défiai et c'était jubilatoire. Je voulais le rendre fou ! Oui ça pourrait être de la folie dans ses yeux si profonds virant du vert émeraude au noir onyx en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Plus rapidement possible, termina-t-il en retournant vite vers son bureau. Il arrive parfois que l'homme ne soit pas au top, que ce soit régulier ou occasionnel, et dans ce cas, il n'est pas évident pour lui de maintenir une érection suffisante pour pouvoir bien pénétrer sa partenaire.

Si vous sentez que son érection n'est plus suffisante, interrompez la pénétration pendant quelques temps, et proposez lui de vous faire plaisir avec ses doigts, ses mains ou encore sa bouche. Reprenez les préliminaires et les caresses le temps de le remettre d'attaque. Et si vraiment son érection ne revient pas, il peut tout à fait « terminer » à la main ou à la bouche. »

« Donc les préliminaires sont l'alternative la plus facile quand on ne peut pas faire l'amour? » demandai-je.

Il me regarda durement, il m'en voulait de le pousser dans ses retranchements, et il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir me le reprocher puisque nous n'étions pas seuls. Il restait hélas déterminer à me repousser.

« En effet. Et que ce soit pour varier les plaisirs ou pour donner une chance à la queue de votre amant, il peut aussi vous pénétrer avec autre chose. Ses doigts, sa langue ou encore un sex toy. En général, plus vous variez les plaisirs, plus le plaisir est grand. »

C'était prometteur et comme toujours, sa voix et quelques mots bien choisis avaient réussi à me consumer de désir pour lui. Ma peau était en feu et mon sexe libérait mon excitation.

« Si les femmes ont tendance à dédramatiser la situation, les hommes, eux, sont moins confiants face à une panne sexuelle : seulement un homme sur deux pense que ce n'est pas grave et que ça ira mieux la prochaine fois. Si vous commencez à vouloir aborder le sujet de la panne sexuelle et que votre partenaire n'est pas pleinement réceptif en se montrant distant ou agressif, mieux vaut vous abstenir et remettre la discussion à plus tard, en prenant soin d'attraper les perches qu'il vous lance au vol. »

Il regarda droit devant lui, il ne déviait pas, il m'évitait...

« Les femmes s'inquiètent plus que les hommes des conséquences des troubles de l'érection sur leur vie de couple. Ainsi, une femme sur trois se dit que quelque chose ne va plus entre elle et son partenaire et 25 % des femmes se demandent si leur partenaire les aime toujours. La communication peut résoudre en un claquement de doigt des troubles de l'érection. Si votre compagnon est ouvert à la discussion, il est essentiel d'instaurer un dialogue dans le but de le rassurer en témoignant de votre estime et votre amour pour lui. Rassurez-le sur vos sentiments, mettez des mots sur l'amour et le désir que vous ressentez pour lui. Montrez-lui que son érection n'est pas le plus important dans votre couple. Ne lésinez pas sur les préliminaires, encore une fois, le rapport sexuel ne se limite pas à la pénétration. Prenez votre temps pour caresser votre conjoint, tout en douceur. Son corps tout entier peut être stimulé. Tentez de nouvelles expériences. Sans vous transformer en femme fatale totalement désinhibée, vous pouvez jouer la carte coquine en proposant de nouveaux jeux amoureux. Massage, exploration des zones érogènes, positions inédites : faites-lui redécouvrir son corps et son désir pour vous en vous éloignant des stimulations habituelles. Usez et abusez de l'humour. C'est connu, l'humour chasse efficacement les angoisses et les obsessions, sans vous moquer bien sûr. Votre partenaire se détendra plus facilement dans ce climat propice à la détente. Si la communication, la douceur et la séduction ne résolvent pas les problèmes de pannes sexuelles de votre conjoint, n'hésitez pas à prendre rendez-vous avec un spécialiste. Le mieux est d'accompagner votre partenaire : ainsi, vous lui témoignerez de l'attention dont il a sans nul doute besoin. Des questions ? »

Alice, Jane et Rosalie se tournèrent vers Cynthia.

« Eh ! Mon mari n'a jamais eu de panne ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

« Bien, nous allons terminer le cours plus tôt, vos guides vont vous mettre à l'épreuve cet après-midi. A ce soir Jane. »

Je me levai et suivis mes camarades vers la sortie, arrivée sur le pas de la porte, je fis (habilement) tomber ma bouteille d'eau qui alla rouler vers le bureau du professeur. Edward était toujours devant son bureau, mon plan se déroulait à merveille. Il stoppa la bouteille avec son pied et je m'accroupis face à lui, ma jupe remonta sur mes cuisses plus haut encore qu'auparavant, mes seins se révélaient à lui grâce à la dentelle ivoire qui les cachait à peine.

« Bella. » gronda mon professeur.

Je me saisis de la bouteille puis me relevai lentement.

« Arrête ça. »

« Je ne fais que commencer. » promis-je en m'approchant davantage de lui.

« C'est inutile. »

« Puisque ça ne te fait aucun effet, pourquoi me demander d'arrêter ? » lui murmurai-je en me délectant de son odeur.

La colère et la frustration, voilà à quoi il devait s'attendre à force de vouloir me repousser. Je sortis de la classe, j'étais tentée de rouler des hanches mais ça ne m'aurait pas du tout ressemblé et je voulais qu'il me désire pour celle que j'étais. J'étais désormais capable de porter des dessous sexy, des jupes et des talons, tout ce qui pouvait bien l'exciter, je restais toujours Bella et il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il me désire assez pour me laisser l'aimer.

_oOo_

Les guides nous hâtèrent de déjeuner et nous commençâmes avec quarante-cinq minutes d'avance notre atelier. Kate nous fit faire des étirements puis nous nous allongeâmes sur le ventre, formant un cercle. Nous allions refaire les mêmes mouvements que la veille mais plus longtemps, sauf pour sucer le gode. Nous devions nous acharner dessus, les mots de Kate, pendant trente minutes. Même en visualisant, enfin imaginant, que c'était le sexe d'Edward, je ne pouvais vraiment pas garder cet engin dans la bouche plus longtemps.

« Et comment il s'appelle ? » chuchotai Esmé à l'attention d'Alice.

« Mini Jazzy beta. »

« De quoi elle parle ? » intervins-je.

« Elle a donné un prénom à son gode, ça fait trois jours qu'elle en parle au déjeuner, se moqua Rosalie. Tu es si inattentive parfois. »

Ma guide se plaça au centre du cercle et réclama notre attention, elle donna le top départ puis observa notre technique à chacune.

« Nous allons vous donner un petit cours sur l'hygiène intime en même temps, histoire de vous déstabiliser. » annonça Tanya.

Je ne pensais qu'à lui... je m'en fichais bien de leur cours. Je continuais de pratiquer une fellation au jouet sans même plus faire attention à mes camarades, toutes aussi appliquées que moi sans doute.

« Votre vulve mérite votre respect ne la javellisez pas, enchaîna mon guide. Autant dire qu'on ne va pas vous expliquer ici comment éradiquer toute odeur et sécrétion de votre vagin. Oubliez les fantaisies des publicistes, vous n'avez pas besoin de fraîcheur à toute heure et d'une protection contre les « désordres gynécologiques ». Pas besoin d'un gel fraîcheur au menthyl lactate ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie ! Pourquoi cette obsession de la fraîcheur ? Une vulve, ça sent la vulve et ça n'est pas de la saleté. Une vulve, ça lubrifie, et ça n'est pas de la saleté. La flore de votre vagin est composée d'un équilibre délicat entre des bactéries et des champignons qu'il faut préserver pour éviter la prolifération de l'un au détriment de l'autre qui entraîne mycose ou infections. La vulve doit être propre et au sec mais dans le respect de sa lubrification naturelle, et elle doit être protégée des agressions mécaniques. Le vagin, interne, n'a aucunement besoin de notre intervention. Pas de douche vaginale donc. Jamais. La zone de peau, en gros le pubis et l'aine, qui n'est pas de la muqueuse peut être lavée avec n'importe quel savon, de préférence à PH neutre. Seule la muqueuse est sensible, son PH est différent. Certaines personnes... Esmé ! Continue de sucer ce gode ! »

Jane pouffa et récolta aussi un avertissement. J'avais décroché de mon fantasme et tentais tant bien que mal de rester concentrée sur mes mouvements.

« Certaines personnes, disais-je, supportent très bien de laver leurs muqueuses avec leur savon pour le corps mais en général, on recommande de ne pas l'utiliser. Je ne vais pas vous inciter à utiliser un gel de toilette intime, c'est inutile. De l'eau suffit. Ceci dit, le gel intime, en général n'est pas non plus nocif. En tout cas, jamais de gel douche parfumé ou quoi que ce soit contenant du parfum ou de l'alcool. Votre vulve n'est pas plus propre ou mieux protégée contre des problèmes gynécologiques grâce au gel intime. Par contre, il véhicule l'idée que votre sexe est naturellement sale et qu'il lui faut y remédier, ce qui est faux, et c'est dommage. En tout cas, on lave une seule fois par jour. Si il fait très chaud, ou on a ses règles et on utilise des serviettes, après ou avant un rapport sexuel, si on est un peu obsédée par la propreté, on peut laver une seconde fois mais à l'eau seulement. A trop laver ou à utiliser des produits trop agressifs on risque des irritations avec des symptômes rappelant ceux de la mycose : sensation de brûlure, de démangeaison, odeur désagréable... Esmé je ne vais pas te le redire ! »

« Mais je ne peux pas me concentrer. » râla notre amie.

« Continue. A. Sucer. Ce. Gode ! »

Esmé s'exécuta, on voyait bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise et à cause du discours, moi aussi je ne pouvais plus me concentrer suffisamment pour ne pas voir comme c'était humiliant de devoir gober un gode rose fushia, allongée sur le ventre, au côté de cinq autres femmes.

« Ces symptômes disparaissent vite quand on cesse d'utiliser le produit en cause. On lave avec la main seulement. Pas de gant de toilette sur cette zone ça transporte plein de germes. Surtout, il faut bien sécher ensuite avec une serviette propre. Bien... Continuez, il vous reste dix minutes et gardez le rythme. »

Rosalie grogna, elle ne parvenait sans doute pas à « visualiser » et ça n'était pas un acte d'amour à ses yeux. Cela lui prendrait du temps pour qu'elle veuille d'elle-même offrir ce plaisir à son homme.

« Il vaut mieux laver la vulve après un rapport sexuel, continua Tanya, mais c'est à la discrétion de chacune. Avec de l'eau. Point. Je vous rappelle qu'il faut aussi éviter le passage du pénis, ou de la langue ou des doigts ou d'un jouet de l'anus au vagin. Le risque est de contracter une infection urinaire ou vaginale. Il faut que le partenaire lave son sexe avant de passer vers le vagin ou change de préservatif. Il faut aussi s'assurer que vous et votre partenaire ayez les mains propres avant de vous toucher. Passons à l'hygiène d'un pénis... Alice ! »

Alice s'était mise sur le dos et ma guide la força à reprendre sa position initiale.

« C'est un exercice d'endurance, restez toutes allongées sur le ventre. Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'on n'assène pas aux garçons à longueur de publicité des slogans les incitant à préserver la fraîcheur de leur gland ? Et pourtant leur queue a tendance à sentir tout autant que la vulve voire plus. Mais ça dépend des hommes évidemment. Le gland est moins sensible aux infections et mycoses, il y a donc moins de précautions à prendre. En prendre soin peut devenir un préliminaire, sans en avoir l'air vous faites place nette avant de le sucer. Lavez-le, en décalottant s'il n'est pas circoncis, à l'eau ou avec un savon à PH neutre puis séchez. »

Je fronçai le nez et faillis m'étouffer. Ce discours avait complètement fait capoter cette fellation, le vibromasseur ne s'en plaindrait pas ceci dit.

Irina se mit au centre et Tanya s'en alla rejoindre Kate. Je les entendis murmurer et les vis ensuite écrire dans leurs livrets.

« On passe aux positions, vous devrez les gardez quarante minutes, on va commencer doucement. Mettez-vous à quatre pattes, vous pouvez changer d'appui. Top départ. »

Résonna alors dans la salle de gym des soupirs et des gémissements.

« C'est un enregistrement. » expliqua Irina.

« Je me demande si c'est Edward. » souffla Rosalie à mon intention.

Je haussais les épaules, c'était juste un homme en train de faire l'amour... sauf qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il baisait. C'était si frustrant d'entendre ce souffle rauque, tantôt erratique, tantôt profond, alors que je devais rester les fesses en l'air. J'étais tout aussi frustrée de ne pas savoir comment Edward faisait l'amour, si il parlait, grognait, gémissait, mordait... Et le temps passa, concentrée pour ne pas obéir à mon corps qui me suppliait de le libérer de cette frustration, de ce manque que j'avais d'Edward et de jouir.

« Sur les coussins, commanda Irina. C'est bien, continuez comme ça. »

Je fis semblant de m'empaler sur un sexe dur et érigé, ça n'était qu'un coussin rond. L'homme grognait désormais, je fermai les yeux et sous mes paupières j'imaginais Edward sous moi, entre mes jambes. Je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose. Il grognait parce que je m'empalais sur lui, parce que j'enserrais son sexe, parce que je lui donnais un plaisir presque insupportable. Il avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches pour accompagner mes mouvements, pour m'aider à continuer. Je posais mes mains sur son torse pour m'y appuyer désormais, je l'entendais murmurer mon prénom à chaque fois que je me relevais, il me réclamait et quand je m'enfonçais de nouveau il expirait sensuellement.

Je fus perturbée par la sonnerie d'un téléphone, je vis dans le miroir de la vitre sans tain que Tanya décrochait, elle quitta la pièce un instant puis revint. J'avais oublié ce foutu miroir, cette pièce accolée à notre salle de gym, celle où Edward était censé nous observer... Était-il à quelques mètres de moi, séparé par ce foutu miroir ?!

Tanya entra de nouveau dans la salle, murmura quelque chose à Kate qui se mit à rigoler. Cynthia et Jane s'interrompirent, curieuses, mais la guide éluda.

« Désolée les filles, continuez. Vous êtes toutes très douées. »

Tanya avait monté le son, les grognements de l'homme reprirent de plus belle. Trop tôt selon moi, on nous demanda de changer de position.

« Vous allez rester sur le dos, écartez les jambes comme hier mais cette fois-ci, vous devrez soulever votre bassin légèrement, comme pour rencontrer les coups de reins de votre amant, au rythme des gémissements de l'enregistrement. »

« On ne peut pas avoir les casques ? demanda Alice. Bella est trop bruyante. »

Elles rigolèrent toutes à mes dépends, me faisant encore rougir, quelle peste cette Alice !

Kate quitta la salle et Tanya nous autorisa à nous lever et à boire. Je profitai de cette pause pour aller chiper la place de Jane, ainsi je serais face à ce miroir sans tain. Edward, si il se trouvait dans la pièce d'écoute, serait aux premières loges. Une fois en position, le casque sur les oreilles, il me fut encore plus facile de me prendre au jeu. Chaque respiration de l'inconnu faisait se tordre mon ventre tant le désir pour mon professeur était indomptable. Je ne pouvais plus réfréner mes élans de tendresse non plus, je l'aimais, j'en étais certaine, mais je savais aussi désormais qu'il était mon grand amour, celui qu'on ne connaît qu'une fois dans une vie.

J'aimerais tant lui dire à quel point il me faisait vibrer, jusqu'où je voulais aller avec lui, tout ce que je voulais découvrir avec lui. J'aimerais lui dire tous ces mots d'amour que j'avais lu dans les romans, entendu dans les films, tous ces mots qui m'avaient parus si longtemps étrangers. Je comprenais, j'expérimentais, je ressentais l'amour.

A mesure que cette révélation s'imposait dans mon cœur et dans mon âme, je découvris comme il était facile d'aimer, comme c'était bon d'aimer, comme c'était simple. Je trouverais bien un moyen de lui faire comprendre pourquoi j'avais accepté cette enquête, je lui promettrais de démissionner si il le voulait, je ne pourrais jamais le trahir. Il fallait juste qu'il arrête de me repousser. Il devait comprendre la profondeur de mes sentiments et des siens avec un peu de chance. Il devait m'aimer...

Je mis toute ma hargne dans mes mouvements, ma force et ma passion, il fallait qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il m'arrivait était unique, rien ne pourrait surpasser mes sentiments.

Tanya me toucha l'épaule, l'exercice et l'atelier étaient terminés. Elles nous proposèrent une nouvelle séance de sport à la piscine et c'est en chantonnant pour la énième fois depuis le matin, la chanson préférée secrète de mon père que je retournai à ma chambre pour prendre une douche rapide et me mettre en maillot.

_« Bright are the stars that shine  
__Dark is the sky  
__I know this love of mine  
__Will never die  
__And I love her... »_

Mon père avait appris à jouer de la guitare avec ses amis à la réserve, cette chanson des Beatles, il l'avait apprise et chantée pour ma mère, aux temps heureux de leur relation. Quand ma mère m'en avait parlé lorsque j'avais quinze ans et que je râlais pour passer un mois entier d'été à Forks, j'en avais fait une de mes chansons préférées et j'avais vu mon père sous un autre jour.

Mes amies n'étant pas encore prêtes quand je sortis de ma chambre, j'en profitai pour monter à l'étage du dessus, j'avais juste envie de renifler l'oreiller d'Edward. Il me manquait tellement. Notre nuit ensemble avait été magique, la plus magique de ma vie, j'espérais en vivre encore tant d'autres !

En m'approchant de sa porte, je perçus sa voix, douce et grave, il chantait... Il chantait « And I love her » ! Il s'accompagnait à la guitare, buta sur quelques accords, était-il en train de l'apprendre ?

_« She gives me everything  
__And tenderly  
__The kiss my lover brings  
__She brings to me  
__And I love her »_

Ma main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la poignée de sa porte, quand j'entendis la voix insupportable d'Alice.

« Tu viens Bella ? Bella ? Bella ! Tu es où ?! »

Je me précipitai à sa rencontre avant d'être découverte par les guides. Dieu que je détestais cette chipie ! Ça aurait été le moment idéal de dire à Edward que je l'aimais, elle avait encore tout ruiné !

« Ah te voilà ! En route ! »

Elle passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'entraina vers le rez-de-chaussée.

« Je te déteste ! » grondai-je.

« Oui ça fait ça à tout le monde, donne-toi quelques jours et tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi ! »

Pour faire taire ma rage, pour ne pas pleurer, j'enchainais les aller-retour dans la piscine. Tanya me fit remarquer qu'elle ne m'avait jamais encore vue aussi énergique. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas lui dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'énergie mais avec la frustration de ne pas pouvoir être deux minutes seule avec Edward !

« Tu vas nous donner un cours de danse ? » questionna Esmé.

« Non, vous avez fait beaucoup d'efforts, on va se contenter de la piscine. »

« On aurait le temps d'apprendre un peu le tango ? »

« Bien sur Esmé, mais si tu veux, je passe te voir dans ta chambre après la piscine, je suis certaine qu'Edward sera ok pour danser avec toi. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Donc je détestais aussi Esmé... dommage c'était la plus normale du groupe...

Je ne vis pas mon professeur, pas même une seconde, pas même une fraction de seconde et comme pour me rendre encore plus folle, Alice se mit en tête de me coller pour accélérer la phase « je te déteste » et ainsi passer à la phase « meilleure amie ».

Puis nous retrouvâmes Jane pour l'aider à se préparer pour son rendez-vous tandis qu'Esmé s'essayait au tango. Elle avait entendu Carlisle en parler et depuis elle avait eu le projet d'apprendre pour lui plaire davantage. Au déjeuner elle nous avait enfin dit qu'elle continuait de correspondre avec Carlisle par email et qu'elle se sentait faire des progrès avec lui.

Jane avait de nouveau changé d'humeur, elle était maussade, peu sûre d'elle et nous dûmes faire appel à sa science des cocktails pour lui redonner la parole et des couleurs.

« Tu es vraiment très belle dans cette robe. » la complimenta Cynthia.

« Vous pouvez me prendre en photo ? »

« Tu veux lui montrer ce qu'il rate? » rigola Alice.

« Ouais... »

« Ah ! Je le savais ! Alors parle ! »

Alice et ses gros sabots, ne voyait-elle pas que Jane n'était pas encore prête à se confier ? Elle voulait tellement s'immiscer dans nos vies et ça me fatiguait vraiment. Je tirai sur le bras d'Alice qui recula brusquement, nous faisant chuter toutes les deux. Je lui criai dessus, elle en fit de même.

« Laisse-la tranquille ! »

« Jane a besoin de parler ! » contra-t-elle.

« Pas à une emmerdeuse comme toi ! »

« C'est quoi ton problème ?! J'essaie de percer ta carapace ! J'ai tout essayé ! Il faut quoi pour être ton amie, Bella ?! »

Je l'avais vexée, je m'en étais prise à elle par dépit et je n'avais aucune excuse. J'avais dépassé les bornes mais elle aussi. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ?

« Désolée Alice. »

Nous nous serrâmes solennellement la main pour faire la paix, au moins la bonne humeur était revenue dans notre petit groupe.

« Tout va bien ici ? »

Tanya, Esmé et Edward avaient accourus, les deux femmes rigolèrent, mon professeur, lui, ne laissait rien apparaître sur son beau visage. Ils repartirent dans la chambre de notre camarade et Jane termina ses préparatifs.

Après le dîner, j'évitais la séance de masque gingembre/yaourth soi-disant obligatoire d'Alice et prétendit toujours souffrir de ma blessure à la cuisse. Et comme elles furent vite bruyantes, je leur demandai de fermer la porte.

Je me saisis de l'arme du crime et du dictaphone de Jane, montai en douce les escaliers et entrai dans la chambre d'Edward. Dans la clarté de la lune, je retrouvai facilement le lit, le bureau l'armoire, rien n'avait bougé sauf sa guitare qui était encore sur le lit. En m'approchant je vis quelques feuillets et je m'en saisis. Je me postai à sa fenêtre et pu voir parfaitement qu'il avait imprimé la partition de « And I love her ».

Je ne devais pas bruler les étapes et garder confiance. Même si pour moi, je savais que je n'aimerais que lui, il ne pensait peut-être pas aussi loin. Il me fallait respecter ses idées, son rythme, nous irions lentement, je pouvais attendre.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit sans déplacer la guitare, inspirai profondément l'oreiller et mon corps réagit. Les papillons, maintenant familiers, envahirent mon ventre, mon sexe se réjouit à l'avance de sa maigre compensation. Je mis en route le dictaphone et le vibromasseur, il était temps pour moi de prendre mon pied du mieux que je le pouvais...

_« Je suis fou de toi, mais je ne le montre pas parce que je te connais et que je veux te montrer que tu as trouvé quelqu'un capable de te clouer le bec, de te restreindre, parce que je veux te prouver que je peux te suffire. Alors je vais te mener au bord de l'orgasme en t'embrassant, en te caressant du bout des doigts, sans jamais me laisser aller, sans jamais me laisser submerger par mes émotions. Je garde la tête froide, sûr de moi et je te le dis avec arrogance, je te dis que je sais que tu me veux et tu acquiesces. Et puis tu commences à ne plus tenir en place, tu me veux en toi, profondément, je le sais. Quoique tu dises ou fasses, ça n'est pas toi qui décides, pas toi qui peux me faire fléchir. Je reste maître de mon corps et du tien. Je te fais payer des semaines et des mois où j'ai du me branler en pensant à toi qui passait d'un amant à l'autre. »_

J'étais au bord de l'orgasme, j'allais répéter l'expérience très souvent... J'enfonçais de plus en plus fort le vibromasseur en moi, parfois je le passais sur mon clitoris gonflé et sensible mais je savais bien que c'était la voix d'Edward qui allait déclencher ma jouissance.

_« Quand tu n'en peux plus, quand tu me dis enfin à voix haute que tu as besoin de moi, je t'empoigne par les hanches avec force et je t'allonge. C'est moi qui écarte tes jambes, qui te touche là où tu en crèves d'envie, qui te pénètre sans ménagement. C'est moi qui mène la danse, je t'impose mon rythme, je m'arrête pour que tu sois frustrée, je te baise tellement fort que tu cries. Je tire sur tes cheveux pour te forcer à m'embrasser, je te mords les seins pour que tu ouvres les yeux et me regardes te prendre. Parce que tu ne peux pas faire autrement, tu me supplies encore de continuer, de te faire jouir et je le fais. »_

« Ah... Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de gémir.

Ce fut le meilleur orgasme de ma vie, dans son lit, avec sa voix, avec son odeur, avec ce que j'avais imaginé être son sexe... Ça avait été si puissant, si rude aussi, si cruel de ne pas l'avoir vraiment auprès de moi pour récolter mes soupirs et mes baisers de remerciements.

Je quittai à regret la chambre de mon professeur après avoir allumé la lumière et mis en évidence sur son lit la preuve de ma présence et de mon forfait.

En retournant mon étage, je fus attirée par une voix qui tempêtait. Jane criait depuis sa chambre, au téléphone sans doute. Puis un mot m'interpella, un nom en fait, Aristote.

« Aristote, tu dérailles ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ce qu'ils font est vraiment important ! »

Je m'approchai plus encore mais la conversation était déjà terminée. Jane sanglota de longues minutes et je ne savais vraiment pas comment l'aider. Je l'entendis ensuite claquer la porte de sa salle de bains, aussi j'allai dans ma chambre.

Ce nom, Aristote, me rappelait quelqu'un, pas le philosophe bien sur, un nom que j'avais vu quelque fois au journal, dans les papiers de mon chef. Il était bientôt minuit, j'étais épuisée mais je n'aurais pas pu trouver le sommeil. Je me connectai à internet pour faire des recherches puis vis que j'avais reçu un nouvel email de Volturi.

_De AroVolturi at seattletimes_

_A: imswan at seattletimes_

_Isabella Swan, je ne vous paye pas pour coucher avec le professeur. Si vous compromettez votre couverture, je vous vire comme prévu et je dénonce aussi ce stage, le prof et ses guides iront directement en prison, à cause de vous. J'ai des yeux et des oreilles dans ce manoir, vous m'avez sans doute sous estimé. Je n'investis jamais le moindre dollar sans raison. Je le saurais si vous vous confiez à qui que ce soit dans ce manoir._

Ce malade de Volturi avait découvert ce que je ressentais pour Edward. Comment? J'allais devoir le découvrir coûte que coûte. Le plus grave était qu'à cause de moi, toute l'équipe risquait la prison. J'avais besoin de me confier à Edward, je voulais être honnête mais pas à ses dépends, non ça je ne le pouvais pas. C'était trop tard pour lui cacher mon amour mais au moins j'attendrais la fin du stage pour me confier sur cette partie de ma vie que je lui avais toujours caché. Une fois que j'aurais rendu mon article, et je devais prier pour qu'Edward me pardonne, je pourrais avancer avec lui.

« Bella? »

Jane se tenait sur le pas de ma porte, je ne l'avais pas entendue entrer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Jane ? »

« J'ai besoin d'aide. Cet homme... celui que je vois... Il veut dénoncer ce stage, on risque tous la prison. »

* * *

_Eh oui je coupe ici, techniquement il est minuit (mais non je ne suis pas cruelle!) Vous en avez pensé quoi?_

_Je ne suis pas peu fière de la réplique de Tanya "Esmé! Continue de sucer ce gode!" :-D_

_Allez, répondez moi franchement : sexe et règles, c'est compatible pour vous ? Et qui a du gérer les pannes de monsieur ?_

_Le chapitre abonde de textes « théoriques », retrouvez les liens sur ma page facebook VanessaJJ Fanfiction, où j'avais aussi posté un extrait de ce chapitre donc allez y faire un tout et faire un petit coucou._

_Ce stage est aussi là pour vous apprendre quelques trucs et vous divertir !_

_Prochain chapitre : deuxième rendez-vous de Bella et Edward ! A votre avis, comment a réagi Edward en voyant le « cadeau » de Bella ? Vous avez la réponse dans un extrait publié sur ma page facebook ;-)_

_J'attends vos réponses avec autant d'impatience que vous avez attendu chacun des chapitres de ma fic ! ;-)_


	18. Jeudi 17 mai - 15ème journée

_Alors ?! C'est du rapide ça ou pas ? Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser trop longtemps avec autant de questions. Deux chapitres en trois jours et quels chapitres !_

_Voilà vous allez connaître le secret de Jane (que certaines ont découvert après avoir lu le dernier chapitre) et le secret d'Edward même si il reste quelques ombres. Chapitre très long._

_Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, c'est génial ! Je dépasse les 400 reviews ! Du jamais vu pour moi, alors **continuez svp**. Vous savez qu'on choisit toutes nos lectures en se basant sur le nombre de reviews et de mis en favori._

_Réponse aux non-inscrites :_

_Estelle : Edward a des bonnes raisons de résister, sois patiente ;-) merci_  
_titiguizmo : voilà les réponses que tu tardais tant à connaître. Merci à toi_  
_aussidagility : quelle perspicacité !_  
_Souzierr : voici le rendez-vous ! Merci de m'écrire toujours des reviews_  
_Une fidèle lectrice : c'est exceptionnel, tu as déjà la suite, j'essaie de publier en général toutes les deux semaines. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne jamais mes fics_  
_Célia : tu n'étais pas si loin ! Merci pour tes reviews_  
_Manou : merci pour cette longue review ! Je ne suis pas certaine que tu devrais lire ce chapitre en public ;-) Dis-moi vite ce que tu penses de Jane maintenant !_

* * *

**JOUR 15 Jeudi 17 mai**

**Thème matinée : Les fantasmes féminins, Le rôle des fantasmes**

**Thème après-midi : Visionnage films pornographiques pour public féminin - en salle de cinéma - en commun**

**Soirée avec Edward : Bella**

* * *

« Pourquoi ? » lui dis-je en la rejoignant.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de refermer mon ordinateur, Jane avait besoin de moi. Je fermai ma porte et la fis avancer jusqu'au centre de la chambre. Elle renifla avant de me répondre.

« Il est fou je crois... je n'aurais pas du venir ! À cause de moi... »

Elle sanglota de nouveau, je la pris dans mes bras et nous glissâmes à terre.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » balbutia-t-elle.

Ce stage était menacé de bien des manières, il y avait un lien entre Jane et moi, entre son amant et moi, un lien que j'ignorais encore.

« Il m'a dit... Bella tu dois faire attention. »

« Explique-toi Jane. » la sommai-je doucement.

« Aristote Volturi, Aro... Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Je lui ai parlé un peu de tout le monde, de toi et Edward... Il m'a dit ce soir que tu travaillais pour lui, pour un article. »

Le lien... Son amant était mon patron, voilà donc comment il avait découvert pour Edward.

« Que lui as-tu dit précisément au sujet d'Edward et moi ? C'est très important que je sache. »

Elle hésita, j'ignorais depuis combien de temps il la tenait sous sa coupe et je devais vite décider si je pouvais vraiment faire confiance à Jane.

« Je lui ai dit que c'était un peu comique, tu craques sur lui, tu es sortie de ta coquille et ce grâce au professeur... j'ai dit qu'il en pinçait pour toi... Je lui ai parlé du pari qu'on a fait sur toi. »

« Quel pari ? » m'agaçai-je.

« Avec les filles... merde tu vas pas te vexer au moins ?! »

« Non. » mentis-je.

« On a parié sur quand Edward et toi vous alliez vous embrasser, et pas dans le cadre du cours. »

Je ne pus réfréner un petit sourire, elles avaient déjà toutes perdues, Edward et moi nous nous étions déjà embrassés... de nombreuses fois. Rien que d'y penser...

« Et Esmé a dit que ça se ferait le dernier jour car Edward respecte scrupuleusement le règlement. »

Dommage, j'avais raté les pronostics.

« Ça doit rester entre nous, insistai-je. Aro m'a envoyé un mail ce soir, si je dis à qui que ce soit que je fais une enquête, il dénoncera le stage et Edward, donc toi et moi, on ne doit plus rien dire de compromettant, OK ? »

Elle recommença à sangloter et je la serrai plus fort dans mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce... qu'on... va faire ?! » balbutia-t-elle.

Jane avait peur d'Aro et j'avais enfin l'explication de son comportement et de celui d'Aro.

« C'est donc lui ton amant ? »

Je devais découvrir jusqu'où il la tenait sous sa coupe.

« Oui... enfin pas amant... pas encore du moins. C'est lui qui me dépucelera... Je sais que ça paraît cinglé mais... J'en avais envie, il m'a déjà tant donné, j'ai cru l'aimer, je l'aime toujours sans doute. J'aime être dominée par lui. »

« Jane tu es si jeune, comment peux-tu être certaine ? »

« Je ne le suis pas, c'est pour ça que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je lui ai dit ce soir et il a très mal réagi. D'habitude, il ne prononce jamais un mot au-dessus de l'autre, il garde le contrôle en permanence mais ce soir, il s'est énervé. Et il ne faut pas le sous-estimer, il est puissant et dangereux. »

« Ok... on va trouver une solution. Il t'a permis de me dire ce que tu savais ? »

« Non mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je sais que tu as changé ici, je l'ai vu. Et tu es amoureuse d'Edward, alors je me suis dit que tu allais avoir des problèmes à cause de moi et que je devais te prévenir. »

« Merci Jane. Désormais nous allons agir de concert, ok ? On est une équipe. »

Elle acquiesça, elle ressemblait tellement à une enfant à cet instant avec ses yeux bouffis et son nez humide.

« On va dire à Aro ce qu'il veut entendre. Tu lui diras qu'Edward m'a repoussée, ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs. »

« Non ! Tu lui as dit quoi ? Vous feriez un super couple pourtant ! »

Sa réaction me touchait même si c'était dérisoire. Un beau couple ? Non j'étais si banale à ses côtés mais puisqu'il me désirait assez pour m'embrasser et passer une nuit avec moi, j'avais mis de côté ce détail.

« Je lui ai dit que je voulais être avec lui mais il ne veut pas, je me suis montée la tête sans doute. C'est notre professeur, c'est tout. » déclarai-je, une boule dans la gorge.

« Tu tiens le coup ? »

« Oui, c'est normal apparemment. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Elle me sourit avec compassion puis se leva.

« Alors tant qu'on est à tout se dire, comment tu connais Seth ? » me questionna-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'impatience.

« C'est mon demi-frère, enfin le fils de la seconde épouse de mon père. »

« Oh... ah ouais donc ça du être carrément dégueu pour toi. »

« Je n'ai pas regardé la vidéo. Mais oui, évite d'être trop explicite parce que ça me... beurk ! Je l'ai connu tout petit. »

Elle passa vite à l'excitation, elle s'agenouilla devant moi, les mains jointes.

« Trop chou ! Raconte ! »

« Bientôt, va te coucher, je suis crevée moi. »

« Ok, et euh... je voulais te dire que je suis sûre qu'Edward est vraiment attiré par toi. Ce soir il était mal, il essaie de le cacher mais c'est de pire en pire. La façon dont il a de réagir à chaque que tu prononces un mot, les regards qu'il te lance en essayant d'être discret... je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience mais ça me semble évident. J'espère que ça va s'arranger entre vous. »

« Merci Jane, bonne nuit. »

Elle me laissa avec beaucoup à considérer. Je ne voulais pas exposer Edward et lui faire risquer la prison, ainsi qu'à nos guides. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Aro, je connaissais sa réputation de requin dans le métier mais son implication avec Jane me faisait découvrir une autre facette de lui. Pour autant, même si je disais à Edward la vérité, comment Aro l'apprendrait-il ? Devais-je tenter ma chance ? Jane avait peur de lui et sans doute ferais-je mieux de rester sur mes gardes. Avec beaucoup d'argent, Aro pouvait bien obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait.

Ainsi donc Jane était la future maitresse d'Aro, il m'avait sûrement envoyée ici pour la surveiller et pour qu'elle me surveille sans le savoir. Cet homme était un véritable manipulateur, il avait corrompu la jeune fille, l'avait soumis à ses excentricités, à ses jeux pervers et elle croyait le vouloir aussi.

J'avais un mouvement d'avance sur Volturi, si Jane tenait sa langue, il ne saurait pas que nous nous étions unies pour déjouer ses menaces. J'étais plus que décidée à ne pas écrire cet article mais tant que j'étais dans le Manoir, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'allais attendre et continuer de vivre pleinement cette expérience, persévérer avec mon professeur et espérer que tout allait s'arranger.

Mes rêves furent étranges cette nuit-là, à chaque fois qu'Edward et moi étions enfin réunis, quelqu'un nous interrompait, Alice, Esmé, Tanya, Aro, mon père. Alors je courais après lui, jamais assez vite et il disparaissait dans une brume opaque.

La douche matinale m'aida à chasser mes peurs et je gagnai en entrain après avoir joué avec le jet d'eau. Mon vibromasseur me manquait déjà, je me demandais ce qu'Edward avait pensé en le découvrant sur son lit. Il allait se douter que c'était le mien, oui... Oui il saurait, j'imaginais mal une de mes camarades faire ça et... Ou alors une des guides ? Non, je ne devais pas me soucier des autres femmes présentes au Manoir. Edward devinerait de qui venait ce petit cadeau. Avait-il pu dormir après ça ?

Je me décidai ce matin pour une robe pourpre et courte, légère, cintrée. Peut-être que je n'aurais ainsi pas trop chaud pour étudier, car ce matin, Edward allait nous parler des fantasmes féminins, et l'après-midi allait être consacré au visionnage de films pornographiques mais faits pour un public féminin.

Au petit déjeuner, Rosalie était agitée et Alice parvint à la faire parler.

« Le garage m'a laissé un message, ma voiture est prête ! » pesta-t-elle.

« Et quel est le problème ? » releva Cynthia.

« Elle va m'être livrée chez moi. »

Rosalie n'était pas irritée, elle était déçue et tentait de le cacher sous de la mauvaise humeur.

« Et tu ne verras pas Emmett. » devinai-je.

« Invente une excuse pour y retourner ! » proposa Jane.

« Ou invite-le à dîner pour le remercier. » tentai-je.

Rosalie haussa les épaules puis me dévisagea.

« En parlant de dîner, c'est ce soir ton deuxième rendez-vous Bella. Pas trop nerveuse ? »

Elles savaient toutes, chacune avait compris que j'étais éprise de notre professeur et elles avaient même parié sur moi. J'étais si mauvaise pour cacher mes sentiments, sans doute nos guides s'en étaient aussi aperçues. J'avais envie de leur crier que c'était bien plus que le cliché de l'élève fantasmant sur son professeur. J'aimais tellement Edward et garder pour moi mes sentiments allait s'avérer très difficile à faire.

« Oui et si vous me taquinez trop, je ne vous raconterais rien du tout. »

_oOo_

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur. »

« Nous allons parler de vos fantasmes aujourd'hui, puis vous ferez un petit travail d'écriture. Nous étudierons ensemble les fantasmes les plus répandus chez les femmes, et vous continuerez sur cette étude avec vos guides. »

« Tu seras là pour le visionnage ? » questionna Cynthia.

« Non, je n'assiste jamais à cet atelier. »

« Pas même en secret ? » insistai-je.

La séance photo avait été vite expédiée en une photo de groupe, Edward était arrivé juste après et avait accordé à chaque stagiaire un sourire aimable, mais pas à moi. Je n'avais même pas eu un regard.

« J'ai enregistré vos réponses aux cours sur les préliminaires, enchaina-t-il m'ignorant encore. On y a parlé de vos fantasmes. Libre à vous ensuite d'en inventer un autre. Écoutons d'abord. »

Il tapota sur son ordinateur et l'enregistrement débuta.

_« Les trois me plaisent. Assez parler de moi, Alice puisque tu as envie de parler, dis-nous ton fantasme ultime pour des préliminaires réussis. » disait la voix du professeur._

_« Facile, je veux qu'il me vénère, qu'il m'embrasse partout et quand je suis toute tremblante, je le supplie et il me prend avec sauvagerie ! »_

_« On veut toutes ça, pas vrai ?! »_

_« Oui ! » avions-nous répondu._

_« A toi Esmé. »_

_« J'aimerais un grand lit et une lumière tamisée. Il se posterait derrière moi et m'enlacerait, me dirait qu'il m'aime. On s'embrasserait longuement et ensuite, je l'attirerais sur le lit et le déshabillerais puis ce serait son tour de me mettre nue. Après... j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois que je veux juste être avec lui, sentir son désir et son amour pour moi. »_

_« Jane ? »_

_« Il me bande les yeux et assouvit tous ses désirs, avec brusquerie et sans parler. »_

_« Ok... Rosalie ? »_

_« Je veux qu'il m'asseye sur le capot d'une voiture, qu'il me déshabille en partie, qu'il me caresse les seins, le visage, le dos, les cuisses. Je veux qu'il me complimente et m'embrasse avec passion. Ensuite... ensuite je veux qu'il me caresse le sexe et me fasse jouir comme ça. »_

_« Cynthia ? »_

_« J'ai réalisé tous mes fantasmes. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui, au restaurant, en plein air, dans la douche, dans une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, se masser l'un l'autre, jeux érotiques, sur la plage, dans tout un tas de positions. Rosalie m'a donné envie, je vais aussi tester l'idée de soumission de Jane. »_

_« Bien. Bella ? Je crois me souvenir que tu avais parlé de chocolat. »_

_« En effet, mon fantasme se passe dans la cuisine. J'aime beaucoup cuisiner, parfois j'y passe des heures. Je voudrais qu'il m'y surprenne et m'embrasse, de façon à me faire comprendre qu'il a envie de moi et que ça ne peut pas attendre. Ensuite il nous déshabillerait très vite et il me poserait sur le plan de travail et me mettrait n'importe quoi de comestible sur les seins et dans le cou. Il mangerait sur moi... en échange je le... je lui mettrais un peu de chocolat sur son sexe et je le sucerais, lui debout et moi à genoux devant lui. Et enfin, il me remettrait sur le plan de travail et me ferait subir la même chose. Quand je jouirais, il me prendrait aussitôt. »_

_« Moi aussi je veux ça ! » s'était exclamée Alice, suivie de Cynthia et Jane._

« Pas forcément en reprenant votre idée initiale, écrivez sur ce que vous lui feriez si il était là, maintenant avec vous, sans rentrer non plus trop dans les détails. »

Il nous distribua une feuille à chacune et évidemment, Alice en réclama une deuxième.

« Alice, j'ai dit de ne pas trop entrer dans les détails. »

« C'est pour faire un dessin ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Un dessin ? »

« De la tenue que je porterais, ça va m'aider ! »

Il céda et ensuite retourna s'assoir à son bureau. Il semblait concentré sur quelque chose sur son ordinateur et il était si beau ainsi. Il se décala et je n'eus bientôt plus son visage à admirer, seulement ce stupide ordinateur. Mon fantasme ? Là ? Maintenant ?

_\- Je me lève de ma chaise et vais vers toi. Tu me vois arriver et gardes ce masque d'impassibilité. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'énerve d'ailleurs, je veux juste que tu te laisses aller avec moi. Je contourne le bureau, quand je suis à côté de toi, je te demande de me regarder et enfin tu le fais. Je t'embrasse légèrement puis de plus en plus longuement, je passe mes mains dans tes cheveux et quand je les pose finalement sur tes épaules, je passe aux choses sérieuses. Je pousse ta chaise pour que tu me fasses face et je m'assoie sur tes genoux. Je déboutonne ta chemise tandis que tu remontes ma robe et glisses tes mains sous mon sous-vêtement. Tu caresses mes fesses, mes cuisses puis mon dos. Tu décides de m'ôter ma robe et moi ta chemise. Nos peaux peuvent enfin se toucher et quand tu m'enlaces je me sens si bien, en sécurité, adorée, désirée._

_Nos baisers appellent à d'autres caresses, plus sensuelles, plus actives. Nos sexes se cherchent, le mien désespère de ne pas être envahi alors tu m'apaises avec tes doigts. Mon excitation te flatte, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi pour me faire cet effet. Ton désir me rend si forte et si belle, je me vois différemment sous ton regard et sous tes baisers. Tu enflammes ma peau avec tes lèvres, tu embrasses mes épaules, mon cou, mes seins et comme tu veux accéder à mon sexe, tu me fais me lever et tu t'agenouilles devant moi. Je dois me tenir fort au bureau pour ne pas tomber sous les assauts de ta langue. Ça vient très vite, ce premier orgasme c'est pour apaiser mon corps fatigué de t'avoir attendu si longtemps.  
Tu te relèves, ton regard sonde le mien, tu n'as pas besoin de parler, je sais que tu me désires, que tu veux me prendre là, maintenant, sur ce bureau, dans cette classe. Je déboutonne ton pantalon, le fais glisser avec ton caleçon à l'aide de mes pieds tandis que de mes mains je t'attire plus prêt. Je n'ai pas la patience de couvrir ton corps de baisers et de caresses, je veux juste être unie à toi, de la plus intense et la plus belle façon.  
Tu entres en moi, lentement et nos yeux ne se quittent plus. Tu veux prendre ton temps alors que ton corps chercher à atteindre le plus tôt possible la jouissance. Tu respires profondément, j'aime le goût de ton souffle, je cueille ta langue qui pointe parfois entre tes lèvres. Mes mains sont posées au creux de tes reins parce que je veux te forcer à me prendre plus vite et plus fort. Une de tes mains s'est accrochée dans mes cheveux parce que tu veux me forcer à te regarder. Je le ferai quoiqu'il en soit, tu es si beau, mais j'aime assez que tu veuilles me garder concentrée et que tu le montres ainsi. Ton autre main est fermement ancrée sur ma hanche et j'adore ça.  
Ton rythme s'accélère, signe que tu ne peux plus te retenir. Enfin tu jouis, bruyamment, en moi.  
Ça te suffit Edward ou tu en veux encore ?_

Les autres avaient déjà terminé et mon professeur tapa du pied avec impatience, il ne restait qu'à rendre ma copie. Je reposai mon style et Edward ramassa ma feuille puis alla s'assoir. Il vérifia son téléphone qui venait de vibrer, puis mélangea nos copies.

« Bien, je vais les lire, un par un. Nous allons aider à améliorer chaque fantasme, et en tant qu'homme je pourrais vous dire si cela a des chances de plaire. »

Oh mon dieu... Il n'allait pas lire à voix haute tout de même, je ne...

« Commençons par... Bella. Alors... Je me lève de ma chaise et vais vers... »

Il ne put cacher sa surprise, ses joues se colorèrent et il posa très vite nos écrits sur son bureau.

« On va d'abord faire la pause pour ne pas ensuite s'interrompre. »

Je me levai rapidement et allai quitter la classe quand il m'appela.

« Bella, attends. Tanya m'a chargé de te rendre quelque chose que tu as oublié hier. Où est-ce que je l'ai mis... »

Il fit semblant de fouiller son bureau, il voulait me parler et pas moi. Tant pis, pas question de passer à côté d'une occasion d'être seule avec lui.

« Je vous rejoins les filles. » lançai-je à mes camarades.

Une fois seuls, Edward me fit signe d'approcher.

« Tu es sévère comme professeur. » lâchai-je avec désinvolture.

« Avec une élève aussi dissipée et frondeuse que toi je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il avait cet air un peu supérieur, si je lui disais qu'il m'excitait encore plus dans son rôle de prof, j'allais le braquer... Quoique, mon petit écrit avait été clair à ce sujet et il n'était pas ravi.

« Tu voulais me rendre quelque chose ? » tentai-je.

« Non, tu ne récupéreras pas ton vibromasseur. »

« Pourquoi ? » me plaignis-je.

« À quoi tu pensais ?! » demanda-t-il, vraiment exaspéré.

« À toi Edward, toujours. »

« Je vais poser un verrou sur cette putain de porte. Ne viens plus dans ma chambre ! Et si une des filles t'avait surprise ? »

« J'ai fait attention. »

« Et ça ? » me dit-il encore plus fort en pointant mon écrit.

« Je ne savais pas que tu allais les lire à voix haute ! » me défendis-je.

Il soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et quand il me regarderait à nouveau, je savais déjà qu'il serait plus doux, comme si il était enfin prêt à me laisser entrer dans sa vie.

« Et ce soir ? »

« Tu es aussi impatient ? » le taquinai-je.

Il comprit que je ne voulais plus me disputer avec lui et il me sourit.

« Oui. » admit-il tout bas.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je peux porter en particulier ? Ou une couleur ? »

« Non mais par pitié, ne porte plus de bas et de porte-jarretelles... je ne vais pas survivre à ce stage sinon. »

Je rigolai puis saisis sa main et la posai sur ma cuisse. Il se crispa mais se laissa faire quand je la fis glisser jusqu'à l'élastique de mes dessous.

« Avoue que tu espérais que j'en porte encore aujourd'hui. »

Il secoua la tête et se libéra.

« Alors j'en porterai ce soir. » décidai-je.

« Bella, arrête de jouer. »

« Je t'avais prévenu Edward, tu vas le regretter si tu t'obstines à me repousser. »

Je le laissai là et partis rejoindre mes amies. Elle discutait déjà de leurs fantasmes. A notre retour en classe, Edward était assis derrière son bureau, un stylo en main.

« Ok asseyez-vous, je vais résumer vos fantasmes, ça sera plus rapide. Donc celui de Bella est de soumettre un homme. »

« Bella ! » s'offusqua faussement Alice.

« Non, répliquai-je immédiatement. Edward tu as mal lu, je crois. Mon fantasme est de faire l'amour avec un homme merveilleux. »

« Bah comme nous toutes ! C'est quoi ton fantasme ? » me lança Rosalie.

Edward me fixait, il me prévenait ainsi de ne pas faire de gaffes, de ne pas nous compromettre. C'était certain que si j'évoquais un bureau ou juste une salle de classe, mes camarades comprendraient.

« J'ai écrit ce que je vous avais raconté, avec la nourriture. » mentis-je.

« Bien, ensuite le fantasme de... » enchaina Edward.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit si en tant qu'homme, mon fantasme pourrait te plaire. » lui rappelai-je.

« Oui... je suppose. » répliqua-t-il un peu hautain.

Inutile de mentir Edward...

« Hum Esmé, je ne comprends pas bien. »

« Je sais mais je suis incapable d'écrire sur ça ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ok mais... »

« S'il te plait, montre leur. »

« Tu en as acheté un ? » ricana-t-il malicieusement.

« Non... j'aimerais bien. »

« De quoi parlent-il ? » s'impatienta Rosalie.

« Ok. » céda Edward face à Esmé et ses yeux de cocker.

Edward baissa les stores puis lança depuis son ordinateur une vidéo.

« Attends ! » s'écria Esmé.

Elle se leva et se planta devant le bureau du professeur.

« Avant de vous faire voir ça, je tiens à vous expliquer comment j'en suis venue à ça. »

« Personne ne te juge Esmé. » la rassura Edward.

« Merci. Je veux quand même m'expliquer. Je faisais la décoration d'une cliente qui avait un fauteuil Tantra. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était et ça n'allait pas avec la décoration que j'avais prévu. Elle insistait pour le garder tout de même, elle a paru si étonnée que je ne sache pas ce que c'était. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, je suis allée sur ce site qui montre l'utilisation du fauteuil et... C'était il y a plusieurs mois, je n'ai pas osé en parler au début du stage mais ça a été vraiment l'élément déclencheur, c'est ce fauteuil qui m'a fait prendre conscience que je voulais faire l'amour, que je voulais du sexe aussi souvent que possible... Je m'emballe, pardon. Alors quand j'ai vu qu'ici aussi il y en avait... »

« Où ?! » la coupa Cynthia.

« Ceux sur lesquels vous avez testé les sex toys. » lui répondit notre professeur.

Edward lança la vidéo de nouveau et Esmé retourna à sa place. Nous regardâmes, dans un silence quasi religieux, un couple faire l'amour sur ce fauteuil allongé, incurvé et je pouvais comprendre Esmé. C'était de loin la vidéo la moins vulgaire que nous avions vu depuis le début du stage. Et toutes ces positions qui m'avaient parue infaisables pendant le cours du Kama Sutra, aujourd'hui je me voyais bien les pratiquer... avec Edward bien sûr. Après la vidéo, les filles insistèrent pour voir les cinq autres du site, c'était un spectacle presque hypnotisant. Je n'avais jamais compris le plaisir des voyeurs mais là... J'étais fascinée, j'étais si fascinée que je ne regardais pas Edward ! Pourtant j'aurais du.

« Edward tu as déjà essayé ? » questionna Alice.

« Oui. » révéla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il s'était posté au fond de la classe, les poings fermés et les bras croisés, il était tendu. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de retourner à sa place.

« Et alors ? » s'empressa de lui demander Esmé.

« C'est effectivement très agréable de le faire dessus. »

Si il avait déjà testé, c'était peut-être ici, avec une des guides ou une stagiaire. Alors pourquoi me refusait-il ce plaisir ?!

« On va se cotiser pour te l'offrir à ton mariage, hein les filles ? » lança Cynthia à Esmé.

« Mais par pitié, ne le mets pas dans ton salon. » ajouta Jane en riant.

Edward continua avec le fantasme d'Alice qui se voyait faire l'amour à son Jazzy dans le jardin du Manoir.

« J'adore bronzer, je fréquente souvent des plages nudistes l'été mais je n'ai jamais encore fait l'amour dehors. »

« Ok et ensuite... préliminaires un peu rapides. » commenta-t-il.

« Oui, parce que si il était ici avec moi, je ne perdrais plus une minute. »

« Mais quand tu vas le revoir ? »

« Oui... je suppose qu'on le fera à la classique, avec un peu chance dans une suite d'hôtel. Je dois le voir à une remise de prix à New York. »

« Bien... et tu veux qu'il... déjà ? »

« Oh que oui ! » rigola-t-elle.

« Elle veut quoi ?! » s'impatienta Cynthia.

« Sodomie. » lui mima Alice.

Edward se joignit à nos rires puis reprit sa lecture.

« Ok ça va marcher Alice. Juste n'oublie pas une couverture. »

« C'est noté. » fanfaronna-t-elle.

« Ensuite... Rosalie... Tu vas lui demander de venir voir ta voiture et... On parle bien de ton garagiste ? »

« Oui, marmonna-t-elle. Si j'avais su que tu lirais à voix haute... »

« Donc sur le capot, c'est bien, c'est sûrement un de ses fantasmes aussi. Prends juste garde que le moteur ne soit pas encore chaud et par expérience je peux te dire qu'on se lasse vite de cette situation. Tu vas glisser et lui ne pourra pas facilement te pénétrer pleinement à cause de pare-choc. Tu peux tenter une levrette debout. »

« Et une sodomie ! » s'exclama Alice en rigolant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend avec ça aujourd'hui ? » la tacla Edward.

« C'est à cause de Cynthia ! »

« Même pas vrai ! » protesta cette dernière.

« Mesdemoiselles, un peu de calme, les rabroua-t-il. Je continue avec Jane. »

Jane se mit à rosir et sentant peut-être mon regard sur elle, elle me fit un petit sourire.

« Tu veux le faire en forêt... intéressant. Tu... il s'appelle Seth ? » s'étonna Edward.

Oh non, elle avait écrit un fantasme sur mon petit demi-frère, celui qui tournait des films pornos « instructifs »...

« Il t'a fait une sacrée impression, hein ? » la taquina notre professeur.

« Ouais... donc dans une forêt. T'en penses quoi ? »

« Debout contre un arbre, allongée sur un tronc couché, par terre... oui ça va lui plaire mais je te conseille de réaliser ce fantasme après quelques temps, il faut que vous ayez une parfaite connaissance du corps de l'autre. Et si c'est ailleurs qu'en Amazonie, tu peux oublier le fait d'être nus, c'est un conseil. »

« Oui bien sur. »

« Bien, on termine avec Cynthia. »

La feuille de notre camarade vint sous ses yeux et donc la mienne était logiquement la dernière, or je pouvais voir quelque chose d'écrit au verso et ça ne venait pas de moi. Je me souvins qu'au retour de la pause, Edward était en train d'écrire. Je ne pouvais rien décrypter, j'étais trop loin !

« Cynthia tu optes donc pour la version soft du SM... pas mal. La fessée est très largement acceptée d'ailleurs... Ah ok... carrément ! »

« Quoi ?! » pépia Alice.

« Je peux le partager ? » demanda Edward à notre camarade qui accepta.

« Ok donc Cynthia veut être attachée les mains en l'air et face à un miroir... ça c'est bien, vraiment. »

Il fallait que je parle à Cynthia de cette pratique...

« Mais tu es certaine de vouloir être fouettée ? » la questionna-t-il.

« Pas fort. » répondit-elle.

« Après pour la cire chaude... je pense que tu t'es emballée mais bon c'est mon avis... ah ah ah ! Ok je suppose que c'est la séance d'hier qui t'a donné cette idée. Cynthia envisage de sucer son mari pendant trente minutes tout en étant menottée, à sa merci. Entre nous, il ne tiendra pas plus de cinq minutes, surtout avec ta technique pour la fellation. »

« Merci. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ok juste un mot sur le SM, on en a déjà parlé, ça ne peut pas être improvisé. Il faut connaître ses limites et celles de l'autre. Donc si ça vous tente, allez-y doucement. Aimer la douleur n'est pas possible pour tous. »

Il alla ranger nos feuilles dans un tiroir du bureau.

« Je vais vous parler des fantasmes féminins les plus communs. Inutile d'aller voir du côté des perversions, transgressions et autres mots sulfureux, avoir des fantasmes c'est très normal et très banal. C'est une production de l'imaginaire qui permet au moi de prendre quelque distance avec la réalité. Hommes ou femmes, nous avons tous, ou presque, à un moment ou un autre, consciemment ou non, explicitement ou non, des fantasmes, notamment sexuels. La plupart du temps, ces derniers jouent un rôle positif dans notre vie amoureuse. On peut néanmoins les répartir en deux grandes familles : ceux, " créatifs ", qui enrichissent le rapport ; et ceux qui contournent des inhibitions, permettant ainsi à la sexualité de s'exprimer. Auxquelles on pourrait ajouter deux modes d'expression : ceux qui restent secrets, abstraits, du domaine de l'imaginaire ; et ceux qui se concrétisent par un passage à l'acte, on quitte alors le fantasme au sens propre pour l'érotisme. Dans un couple établi, ils rendent plus ludiques, plus audacieux. Les fantasmes permettent d'amplifier le plaisir, de " décoller ", d'aller plus loin dans la sensation. »

Il se mit à marcher le long de l'allée, il aimait professer ce genre de discours. Et quand il passa près de moi, je me sentis euphorique de pouvoir juste sentir son odeur.

« La question que l'on se pose souvent est : doit-on s'en tenir à l'imaginaire ou vivre ses fantasmes ? Tout dépend de leur contenu, les fantasmes dangereux devraient impérativement rester là où ils sont, dans la tête. Quant au sadomasochisme, seule la personne concernée peut savoir si elle est prête à vivre ce type de sexualité. Rien ne garantit, en effet, que ce qui réussit au niveau fantasmatique réussira dans la réalité. Parfois il faut aussi oser prendre le risque. Plonger dans les recoins les plus secrets de l'imagination de son ou sa partenaire, découvrir ses désirs les plus inavouables et par amour y répondre : qui ne l'a jamais souhaité ? Mais les siens propres, on hésite toujours un peu à les dévoiler. Ce sont, et on en a conscience, des bombes à retardement qu'il s'agit de manier avec beaucoup de précaution… surtout lorsque le partenaire n'y tient pas le rôle vedette. En parler est déjà un passage à l'acte, il est donc plus aisé de confier ses fantasmes à un partenaire susceptible de les partager. Sinon, ils risquent soit de tomber à plat, ce qui est un moindre mal, soit d'angoisser l'autre, voire de l'inhiber. Poser abruptement la question " Quels sont tes fantasmes ? " est rarement concluant. Beaucoup prétendent n'en avoir aucun. Principalement les femmes. Cette demande a le don de les complexer. Pour éviter les blocages, mieux vaut donc, avant de parler de soi, prendre un détour subtil, par exemple évoquer un livre ou un film qui a pu nous troubler. Si l'émotion passe, c'est qu'il y a moyen de parler de votre fantasme. Généralement anodin et positif, l'abus d'un fantasme peut nuire gravement à la santé psychique. L'imaginaire peut enfermer une personne et la couper dangereusement de la réalité. Consommé avec modération, en revanche, il est bien une production positive de notre psychisme. »

Jane leva la main, Edward lui fit signe de parler. Elle semblait nerveuse, j'espérais juste qu'elle n'évoquerait plus mon demi-frère.

« Donc si on fantasme toujours sur le même scénario, on risque de ne plus pouvoir jouir en d'autres circonstances ? »

« Exactement. Mais la plupart des personnes qui sont enfermées dans un schéma n'ont pas le recul nécessaire pour savoir cela. Et si tu crois être concernée, tu te trompes. » la rassura-t-il.

« Tu es certain ? »

« Oui, depuis le début du stage tu as admis fantasmer sur le chanteur d'Alice et l'amant de Kate. De plus, ton fantasme d'aujourd'hui est totalement différent de celui évoqué la semaine dernière. »

Il vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle et donc me tourna le dos. Ça me tuait d'être si proche de lui sans pouvoir faire un geste pour le toucher et sa façon de m'ignorer me blessait réellement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Jane, si tu as pris conscience que tout ne devait pas ressembler à ton fantasme, tu t'évites bien des déceptions. Il faut aussi laisser une place à l'improvisation. »

« Ok. » lui répondit-elle, déjà un peu plus sereine.

« Les femmes fonctionnent de manière totalement différente par rapport aux hommes. Leurs fantasmes concernent leur partenaire, et participent, quand ils ne le conditionnent pas, au point d'orgue de l'orgasme. Leurs contenus, originaux, inimitables, ne sont pas toujours explicitement érotiques, mais sophistiqués, souvent dans le cadre d'une situation romantique. Ils se modifient avec l'âge. Enfin, plus que les hommes, les femmes gardent leurs fantasmes enfouis. Alors voici une liste non exhaustive des fantasmes les plus répandus, choisissez en deux. Coucher avec une star... »

« Jazzy ! » soupira Jane en voulant imiter Alice qui n'apprécia pas.

« Je continue, se faire prendre par un inconnu, essayer avec une autre femme, le faire sur la plage, le faire en pleine nature, le faire avec deux hommes ou plus, être dominée, dominer, pour ces deux-là c'est très large, ça n'est pas forcément du sado-masochisme. L'amour dans un palace, avec un homme plus jeune, le voyeurisme, dans un lieu public, un homme en uniforme, un collègue, un professeur... »

Les filles sifflèrent et je me repassais pour la dixième fois au moins mon fantasme avec mon professeur.

« Dans un avion, dans une voiture, avec un homme jeune vierge et lui apprendre, avec un autre devant son mari, dans un club échangiste, dans l'eau, coincés dans l'ascenseur avec un inconnu, parler crument ou être insultée, s'exhiber, se prostituer occasionnellement. Bien sur vous pouvez y agiter un détail, une variante. Alors, Esmé ? »

« Eh bien Carlisle est un peu plus jeune que moi et je l'ai vu une fois dans sa blouse de médecin alors... disons que j'ai une multitude de fantasmes le concernant. »

« Rosalie ? »

« Dans l'ascenseur ou tout autre lieu clos, être coincée avec un homme séduisant et puisqu'on a rien à faire autant le faire. J'ai cru aussi pouvoir le faire avec une autre femme et ça m'a excitée à quelques occasions mais ça n'est pas un fantasme que je réaliserais. »

« Jane ? »

« Le faire dans un palace et avec un flic hyper sexy. »

« Bella ? »

Je souris en me souvenant ce qu'il avait confié lors de l'atelier sur le corps masculin. Edward n'était pas du genre à partager ni à s'adonner aux jeux de rôle, il voulait que son amante pense à lui, ne désire que lui et le lui dise. Mais devais-je pour autant évoquer mon fantasme de le faire avec mon professeur ? Non, ça serait réducteur et il était probable qu'il m'en voudrait si je disais ça.

« Je ne dirais pas dominée mais guidée fermement... »

« Toujours à pinailler ! » soupira Alice.

Je jetai un mauvais regard à ce lutin démoniaque mais elle ne se retourna pas.

« Et être coincés mais je l'aurais provoqué pour tenter ma chance. » terminai-je.

Il me regarda discrètement, ses joues rosirent me sembla-t-il mais je ne pouvais pas en être certaine.

« Alice ? »

« Jouer les voyeuses, surtout après la démonstration du fauteuil Tantra ! Mater un couple sexy en train de faire l'amour pourrait m'exciter et me pousser à aller vite rejoindre mon homme. Le deuxième est m'exhiber. » répondit-elle sans me surprendre.

« Cynthia ? »

« Faire l'amour avec mon mari quand il était jeune, je sais c'est stupide mais souvent j'ai vraiment la nostalgie de nos premiers mois de sexe tous les jours et... euh... Le deuxième serait d'aller mater dans un club échangiste. Mon mari refuse. »

Edward se releva, le cours était terminé.

« Bien, demain nous étudierons les fantasmes masculins. Bonne journée. A ce soir Bella. »

Je me stoppai, je ne m'attendais à pas ce qu'il évoque notre rendez-vous mais après tout, c'était la tradition de la fin de la classe.

_oOo_

Le déjeuner fut agité, surtout par Alice qui ne voulait parler que de sodomie durant tout le repas. J'avais d'abord fermé mon esprit à leur conversation, me contentant de stresser pour le rendez-vous du soir, mais Alice parlait tellement fort que je fus bientôt partie prenante à leur débat.

« Oui mais si il met un doigt d'abord, ça va t'aider à te détendre. » disait Cynthia à Esmé qui restait quand même très naïve quant à cette pratique.

« Donc ça ne fait pas mal. » dit-elle pour se rassurer.

« Non mais il faut bien le faire, c'est la clé. »

« Mais ça ne le rebute pas ton mari ? Je veux dire... encore sa queue ça paraît faisable mais son doigt... beurk. » ajouta Rose.

« Moi aussi je pensais ça, intervins-je, mais tu te souviens que les hommes aiment vraiment ça et c'est surement rare un homme qui soit rebuté. Ceci-dit quand on veut qu'un homme nous touche partout, il faut bien peser ses mots. Moi je serais plutôt stressée qu'il me lèche à cet endroit. Vous vous souvenez de cette vidéo sur le cunnilingus ? Ça peut arriver que l'homme veuille lécher vraiment cette partie là aussi ? » demandai-je à Cynthia.

Cinq paires d'yeux me dévisageaient, elles étaient sidérées... moi qui croyais avoir prouvé que je n'étais pas une sainte nitouche, j'avais encore du travail.

« Euh... tu sais les hommes s'en foutent je pense, me répondit finalement Cynthia. Ils veulent marquer leur territoire et aller là où personne n'est allé avant eux. Si tu lui dis que tu es vierge de ce côté-là, il va vouloir te faire la totale. »

« N'empêche que si il peut te baiser dans les mêmes positions devant et derrière, c'est quoi l'intérêt ? » enchaina Rosalie.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir... surtout quand tu as des années de pratique comme moi. La sodomie est une pénétration très intense, on ne peut pas vraiment comparer. Donne-toi le temps avant d'essayer mais n'exclut jamais d'essayer. » lui conseilla Cynthia.

_oOo_

Nos guides nous distribuèrent des bloc notes et un stylo, nous étions censées prendre des notes sur ce que nous allions voir. Elle nous conseillèrent aussi de ne pas nous assoir les unes à côté des autres.

« Notez ce qui vous plait, ce que vous voudrez essayer. » nous encouragea Tanya.

« C'est aussi un moyen pour vous d'avoir les mains prises, au cas où vous auriez voulu vous branler. » ricana Kate.

Sa sœur la rabroua tout bas, Irina enchaina pour détourner notre attention.

« Nous allons vous passer trois films pornographiques d'une demi-heure pour les deux premiers et d'une heure pour le dernier. Entre deux films, nous vous demanderons de sortir de la salle et d'aller faire quelques pas dans le jardin. »

« On va pouvoir se retenir quand même. » estima Rosalie.

Et elle avait tort, je n'avais rien écrit, je m'étais accrochée à ce stylo et à ce bloc notes comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Edward n'assistait pas à cet atelier, je l'aurais cloué sur un siège et me serais frottée sans vergogne à lui, je l'aurais caressé et l'aurais supplié de me baiser.

Aucune de mes camarades ne parla en sortant de la salle de projection. Nous partîmes toutes dans des directions différentes dans le jardin, je ne vis rien à part des flashs des scènes les plus excitantes du film, qui était en fait une succession de rencontres par hasard d'une femme avec des inconnus. Elle leur avait juste souri et ils avaient répondu avec empressement. Ils étaient tous évidemment très sexys, pas forcément musclé mais attirants et sûrs d'eux. Un kiné dans son cabinet, un pompier dans sa caserne et un motard sur le bord d'une route déserte, tous avaient eu le droit de la baiser rapidement.

Le deuxième film nous montra une femme et son amant se retrouvant dans un hôtel luxueux pour essayer un bon nombre de positions. Entre deux rendez-vous, elle retrouvait son mari, qui était pas mal d'ailleurs mais qui ne l'excitait pas et elle couchait avec lui très rapidement, histoire de remplir le devoir conjugal. Avec son amant, c'était sensuel, romantique, langoureux... mon dieu comme j'avais envie de ce genre de relation.

Le dernier film nous fit pousser pas mal de soupirs. Notre retenue, mise à rude épreuve par les deux précédents films, faiblissait minute par minute. Un couple se mettait en scène dans diverses situations, agissant comme un médecin et sa patiente, entre un geôlier et sa prisonnière, un professeur et son élève, entre un conducteur d'une voiture de sport et une autostoppeuse, entre un surfeur et une femme qui avait manqué de se noyer, entre un acteur qui se cache et une fan entreprenante. Rien n'était vulgaire et sans trop de gros plans, c'était foutrement excitant et inspiré.

Quand les lumières se rallumèrent, nous nous regardâmes, hagardes, perdues et les joues rouges. Sans doute avaient-elle aussi ruinés leurs dessous, peut-être qu'elles aussi avaient mal aux cuisses tant elles les avaient serrées.

Nos guides nous envoyèrent nous changer pour les séances de sport et de yoga et nous donnèrent cinq minutes pour cela. Impossible de faire un détour par la douche hélas, c'était prémédité.

« Allez les filles, on va utiliser toute cette frustration pour faire chauffer vos muscles ! » nous motiva Kate quand nous les rejoignîmes en salle de sport.

Après les étirements réglementaires, elle nous fit un cours d'aérobic puis nous passèrent quarante minutes sur les tapis de course. Irina débuta la séance de yoga avec un exercice de sophrologie qui nous emmena dans une clairière lumineuse et fleurie. Elle nous montra de nouvelles postures et je m'exécutai par automatisme.

« C'est pour la position de l'enclume? » demanda Esmé.

« Oui. »

« On peut essayer encore celle de l'aurore boréale, j'ai essayé encore dans ma chambre depuis la dernière séance mais je n'y arrive pas. »

« Bien sur. »

Irina vint se placer à côté d'Esmé et lui expliqua comment poser ses mains et ses pieds, l'appui sur ses épaules et l'angle de son bassin. J'eus une révélation.

« On a toujours fait des positions du Kama Sutra?! » m'exclamai-je, faisant sursauter mes camarades.

« Tu n'avais pas trouvé ces positions bizarres ? » rigola Alice.

« Je n'avais jamais fait de yoga avant ! » me vexai-je.

« Trop drôle ! » rigolait Jane.

Kate me rejoignit et me questionna sur les positions que j'avais sélectionnées lors du cours sur les positions du Kama Sutra.

« Le bateau ivre, le collier de Venus et dos au mur. »

« Ok je vais te mettre en place pour le bateau ivre, il faut que tu tiennes la position en pensant bien à relâcher toute tension et à respirer. »

Je m'exécutai et tins la positions six minutes, m'apprit-elle, satisfaite.

« Je te déconseille le collier de Venus, enchaîna-t-elle. Tu devrais essayer le lotus inversé. Pénétration maximale, tu peux la faire aussi en version sodomie, et je sais qu'une certaine personne aime cette position. »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent, je ne voulais pas penser à comment elle pouvait savoir ça, ça ne me regardait pas. Heureusement Jane, qui était à côté de moi, n'avait pas mes scrupules.

« Il connait toutes les positions ? »

« Toutes, assura Kate. Il est prof c'est normal. On s'est bien marré d'ailleurs parce qu'il n'est pas très souple. Il a même fallu que essaie dans l'eau, ça m'a rappelé cette scène dans 'Dirty Dancing'. »

« Mais vous les faisiez en vrai ? »

« Non ! répliqua, écoeurée Kate. Beurk. »

La guide me fit ensuite m'allonger sur le dos.

« Cuisses écartées, tu saisis tes chevilles et soulèves ton bassin, comme si tu voulais faire une roulade arrière. Ton vagin est relevé, ton sexe largement ouvert est prêt à être envahi. L'homme pose ses mains de part et d'autre de ta tête, s'agenouille au-dessus toi et te pénètre alors facilement. »

Elle se mit dans la position de l'homme pour me montrer puis s'assit derrière moi pour surveiller la position.

« Je vais rejoindre Edward directement à la salle de cinéma ? » demandai-je à Kate.

« Non, comme d'habitude, dans le vestibule. »

« Ok. »

La fin de journée se passa trop vite, après m'être douchée, mes camardes avaient envahi ma chambre et je dus essayer dix sept tenues. Elles tombèrent d'accord pour un pantalon taille basse slim noir et une tunique bleu nuit assez courte pour ne pas cacher, selon Cynthia, mon petit cul. Esmé me prêta un collier en argent et des petites boucles d'oreilles assorties, Jane insista pour que je porte un large bracelet aussi en argent et parsemé de diamants. J'enfilai des escarpins sans grimacer, j'en avais fait des progrès.

Les filles me laissèrent à vingt heures et j'eus le temps ainsi d'estomper l'ombre à paupières que Rosalie avait appliqué et d'enlever le rouge à lèvre. Je laissais tranquille mes cheveux, Esmé les avait juste lissés et laissés tomber sur mes épaules.

Je n'avais pas envie d'agir comme si c'était un exercice, j'espérais pouvoir tirer les choses au clair entre nous. Je me sentais mal aussi par mon cadeau de la veille, il n'avait pas apprécié et je devais m'excuser pour ça.

A vingt heures trente, je ne tenais plus en place, je sortis de ma chambre et me rendis le plus lentement possible dans le vestibule. Edward s'y trouvait déjà, il était tourné et ne me fit face que lorsque je me trouvai à deux mètres de lui.

« Bonsoir Bella. » m'accueillit-il avec sérieux.

« Bonsoir. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix et dans son regard. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui dire, comment aborder la question du « Nous ? » ou encore juste le faire rire.

« Pas de porte-jarretelles. » lui déclarai-je timidement.

« Tant mieux. Allons-y. »

Ma tentative pour le faire sourire avait lamentablement échoué. Il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et sans rien dire de plus, me guida jusqu'à la salle de cinéma. Quelque chose n'allait pas, j'en étais certaine désormais. Je le considérai tandis qu'il me ramenait une grande boite pleine de DVD. Il était presque débraillé, comme si il s'était habillé à toute vitesse, ses cheveux étaient humides, ses chaussures un peu salies de terre.

« Tu veux regarder quoi ? » me demanda-t-il.

Son souffle me parvint, je compris que je n'allais peut-être pas pouvoir avoir une vraie discussion avec lui.

« Tu as bu ? »

« Non. Bella choisis un film. »

Pourquoi avait-il bu ? Parce qu'il avait bu.

« Je ne veux pas. » décidai-je.

Oui regarder un film à côté de lui, dans l'obscurité et en silence aurait été une bonne option mais l'occasion d'être en tête à tête avec lui était si rare.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas d'un rendez-vous ciné resto. » répliquai-je.

« Alors que veux-tu ? »

Il se tendit, déjà prêt à mes excentricités.

« Juste parler. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Non, ce que je veux vraiment c'est te... »

Il posa sa main sur ma bouche puis me fixa, soudain énervé. Je lui rendis son regard et me dégageai de son contact. J'allais lutter.

« Après l'atelier de cet après-midi, je ne peux pas imaginer que nous sommes dans un quelconque cinéma. » lui révélai-je.

Mes joues s'échauffèrent au souvenir de ces couples et de mes fantasmes en les regardant. Mon cœur battait à vive allure, je devais le convaincre, je devais lui avouer mon amour. Quoique puisqu'il avait bu, il me faudrait garder cette révélation pour plus tard. Jamais je ne l'avais dit à un garçon parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant. J'avais eu le temps de fantasmer sur ce moment également, je lui dirais et ça serait romantique.

« Ne commence pas. » me prévint-il, de plus en plus agité.

« Tu préfères que je mente ? Que je me taise ? Que veux-tu entendre ? » répliquai-je de moins en moins calme.

« Je veux juste que... je... tu me plais beaucoup Bella. » me déclara-t-il soudainement serein et souriant.

« Hein ? »

Il avait changé du tout au tout, son regard s'adoucit, son corps s'approcha du mien et il posa une main sur ma joue.

« Tu es merveilleuse, si belle, pleine d'esprit et douce... »

Il fronça une seconde les sourcils avant de continuer.

« Je l'avais déjà deviné, au moment où nos regards se sont croisés dans la libraire. »

La librairie ? Ah oui la libraire... notre fausse histoire pour ces exercices de séduction. Il jouait son rôle et comme c'était cruel de sa part de me le rappeler. Nous avions largement dépassé ce stade ! Nous avions dormi ensemble, nous nous étions embrassés, caressés. Après ces derniers jours où il m'avait complètement ignorée, j'avais cru qu'au moins nous pourrions parler sincèrement, enfin le plus sincèrement possible.

« Arrête de jouer Edward. »

« Tu es celle qui a commencé... Tu pensais que j'allais te céder si facilement ? » me nargua-t-il.

Je n'avais rien fait pour le blesser, je voulais juste qu'il comprenne mes sentiments. Il était sur la défensive et me reprochait mon comportement, je n'avais pas cru en arriver là avec lui.

« Tu m'as appris à décrypter l'attirance, à séduire et pourtant tu ne comprends pas ! » arguai-je.

« Finalement, je veux bien te baiser contre un mur si après ça tu peux me foutre la paix ! »

Il revint à la charge, je reculai face à sa colère, jusqu'à buter contre un mur.

« Edward... » soufflai-je, estomaquée par son ton dédaigneux.

« Comme ça tu cesseras ce petit jeu... tu sais, celui où tu gémis mon nom en dormant, où tu me laisses ton gode encore luisant de ton jus, celui où tu parades pour me foutre sous le nez ton corps parfait, celui où tu m'écris exactement ce que tu attends de moi... »

Il m'embrassa, violemment, je goutai l'alcool sur sa langue. Il me coinça entre son corps et le mur et entrava mes poignets dans une de ses mains tandis que l'autre se posait délicatement dans mon cou.

« Je te croyais différente. » lâcha-t-il au creux de mon oreille, toujours en colère.

« Je le suis. Je veux juste que tu comprennes ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Je ne suis qu'un défi à relever, hein ? » souffla-t-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, il perdait le contrôle et je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment agir avec lui. Ce fut lui qui nous sépara, il recula de plusieurs mètres et mon corps se révolta contre la perte du sien.

« Non, je te jure. Edward tu me connais... » lui affirmai-je en le rejoignant.

Je m'accrochai de toutes mes forces à son cou et il me regarda enfin dans les yeux.

« Non. » murmura-t-il, essoufflé en collant son front au mien.

« Tu sais que je ne joue pas. Je veux être avec toi. »

Il changea à nouveau d'attitude, ses sautes d'humeur allaient me tuer. Edward endossa son rôle de professeur, patient et pédagogue.

« Bella... je dois te séduire, je dois séduire chaque stagiaire, c'est mon job. »

Il n'était pas dans son état normal, je ne devais pas le croire.

« Toi comme les autres. » ajouta-t-il durement.

Je le repoussai aussi fort que je le pouvais et partis en courant, des larmes déjà s'échappaient de mes les yeux. Jusqu'à quand allait-il jouer avec moi ? Il m'embrassait, il me touchait parce qu'il le désirait alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Où était la frontière entre nos sentiments et cette mascarade ?

Pendant près d'une heure je fis les cent pas dans ma chambre me repassant notre dispute. J'étais furieuse contre lui mais aussi contre moi, j'aurais du insister, ça n'avait que trop duré. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris était épuisant, je le voulais, simplement ! J'aurais du lui crier dessus !

_Et c'est ce que je vais faire !_ décidai-je.

Je montai jusqu'à sa chambre, je n'allais pas entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper, il avait été clair quant à mes expéditions secrètes. Je suspendis mon geste quand j'entendis la voix de Tanya s'élever dans la chambre de mon professeur.

« Tu as fait quoi ?! »

« Calme-toi, il ne s'est rien passé ! »

« C'est bien ce que je te reproche. Tu ne parles plus à Bella depuis trois jours, plus rien, tu ne la motives pas, tu ne l'aides pas ! C'est quoi ton problème ? » le pressa-t-elle.

« Elle est différente. »

« Ok elle n'est pas notre genre de cliente habituelle mais souviens-toi d'Angela Weber, elle était encore plus timide que Bella. Et tu t'es acharné sur elle, tu ne lui as laissé aucun répit et grâce à toi, elle a réussi ! »

Angela ? J'allais devoir revenir la dessus plus tard...

« Je crois que Bella ressent quelque chose pour moi. » lâcha Edward.

Je me mordis la lèvre, il semblait désespéré de le dire. Et si mon attitude le faisait souffrir ? J'avais décidé déjà qu'il devait me désirer pour s'être comporté ainsi avec moi. M'étais-je trompée tout ce temps ? Était-il capable de séduire pour le sport, de me désirer sans ne rien ressentir pour moi ?

« Evidemment, tu es là pour les faire fantasmer ! tempêtai ma guide. Tu crois que tu aurais été engagé si tu n'en étais pas capable ? Tu es un appel au viol pour toutes ces femmes, tu les motives, tu leur montres ce qu'elles peuvent espérer attraper en sortant de ce stage. Bella est comme les autres. Elle a payé pour avoir une instruction et en tant que son professeur, tu dois la lui donner. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais la situation sous contrôle mais c'est faux ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?! »

Edward ne répondit pas ce qui énerva encore plus Tanya.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Tu as raté ce rendez-vous, tu ne lui as rien appris et tu l'as blessée ! »

« Ok... Ok ! »

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe mais Bella, d'ailleurs aucune d'entre nous, ne mérite de subir ton comportement. Et Kate surtout va se venger. Je vais aller parler à Bella, il faut que je constate à quel point tu as merdé ces derniers jours. »

« Je suis professionnel. » lâcha-t-il, acerbe.

Je fonçai jusqu'à ma chambre, à ce stade, je n'avais pas la force de parler avec Tanya mais elle semblait décidée à le faire. Elle frappa à ma porte une minute plus tard.

« Bella, je peux entrer ? »

« Oui. »

Je restai assise au pied de mon lit. J'avais eu le temps d'ôter mes chaussures mais pas de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je devais être affreuse.

« Bella, je suis tellement désolée. » me déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

« Pourquoi? » feignis-je d'être étonnée.

« Pour le comportement d'Edward. Il faut que tu comprennes pourquoi il est mal à l'aise. On a toutes bien vu que tu craquais sur lui et je te l'ai dit, c'est normal, c'est très commun et je sais qu'hier tu me parlais de lui. »

« Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » osai-je.

Tout concordait même si il me manquait encore des pièces du puzzle. Tanya et Edward avaient eu une histoire ensemble, rien de romantique apparemment.

« Oui, j'ai essayé de te préparer à la déception. Mais tu dois savoir autre chose. Tu sais que dans ce stage, tu es la seule à n'avoir personne en dehors. Seule Cynthia est mariée mais toutes les autres sont amoureuses ou ont un homme en vue. Edward a l'habitude d'être la cible des stagiaires mais habituellement... je vais tout te dire, ne le juge pas. »

« Non, bien sur. »

Je m'installai sur le lit tandis qu'elle commença à parcourir ma chambre, elle semblait nerveuse et je n'étais plus vraiment certaine de vouloir tout savoir.

« Deux fois par an, nous organisons une session pour des femmes qui en ont vraiment besoin. Et d'ailleurs si tu ne t'étais pas inscrite à la dernière minute, j'aurais du tout annuler. »

« Alors le reste de l'année ? »

« Le reste de l'année, on fait payer vingt mille dollars à des femmes riches en mal d'amour. Des femmes qui se sentent délaissées, vieilles, qui ont peur de perdre leur jeunesse, des femmes qui pensent que le sexe est leur arme ultime pour garder leur riche mari. Edward a l'habitude de travailler avec ces femmes. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Quand je l'ai connu, il était pauvre et je l'ai introduit dans mon monde de femmes riches qui s'ennuyaient. Il a refusé que je l'aide après m'avoir fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé par moi. Un an plus tard, je l'ai recroisé, il n'avait plus rien, il jouait dans la rue et squattait chez des amis. Cette fois-ci il a accepté que je l'aide mais pas directement. Très vite, j'ai compris que durant tout ce temps où je l'ai trainé dans des soirées, des expositions, soi-disant pour l'aider, ces femmes l'ont approché pour le draguer, pour en faire leur jouet. Je l'ai hébergé, rhabillé et il a commencé à être avec ces femmes... pour de l'argent. Il a été leur amant mais n'était qu'un objet de plaisir. Edward n'a jamais eu de relations normales avec les femmes. »

Que me racontait-elle ? Mon Edward... si prévenant et doux, si à l'aise avec nous et amical. Mon Edward avec les lèvres les plus douces, les mains les plus tendres avait couché pour de l'argent ? Un gigolo ? Non... Pourtant tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté, il l'avait sûrement appris durant ces années de débauche.

« Mais il a changé, n'est-ce pas ? » demandai-je au bord des larmes.

« Oui, il a failli mourir un jour, un mari jaloux avait placé un contrat sur sa tête. Il a réalisé qu'il avait joué trop longtemps avec le feu. Ma mère lui a sauvé la mise, elle a beaucoup d'influence dans son milieu. Mais tu dois savoir, Bella, qu'il a aimé cette vie. Il a gagné beaucoup d'argent, vivait dans un appartement luxueux, il avait l'impression de s'en sortir. Tout ce temps, j'ai essayé de le faire arrêter, je savais qu'il le regretterait mais il n'a pensé qu'à l'argent. »

« Donc tu lui as parlé de ce Manoir. »

« J'avais cette idée en tête, Irina m'a suivie aussitôt et Kate n'a pas tardé. Edward a aidé dans l'élaboration du projet, en fait. Il a étudié pour pouvoir vous apprendre tout ce qu'il sait, sans lui nous ne serions pas là. Il s'est sorti de ces histoires sordides grâce au Manoir, mais ces femmes ne l'ont pas laissé partir facilement. »

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'il devait penser de lui. Il m'avait si souvent répété qu'il ne me méritait pas, je savais pourquoi maintenant, mais il se trompait.

« Donc je le mets mal à l'aise car je ne suis pas une femme riche et d'âge mur qui s'ennuie, mais je me comporte tout comme. »

« Pas exactement, il sait que tu es différente mais tu sembles persistante et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Il m'a expliqué qu'il a essayé de te le faire comprendre en douceur jusqu'à présent mais ce soir, quand je l'ai entendu te crier dessus... »

« Tu as tout entendu ? »

« Juste qu'il t'a crié dessus que c'était son job de te séduire. Je t'ai vue sortir en pleurs... Bella, je suis désolée. Mais tu es adulte, tu as compris n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, désolée. »

« Ne t'excuse surtout pas. Ça fait aussi parti de ton apprentissage. Et c'est Edward qui doit s'excuser. »

Elle pensait avoir affaire à mon premier béguin, c'était mieux ainsi, je l'avais promis à Edward, personne ne devait savoir pour lui et moi, même s'il ne se passait plus rien. Ok Jane savait plus au moins mais je lui faisais confiance.

« N'y pense plus, voulut-elle me consoler, il n'aurait pas du être aussi dur. Il y a autre chose qui l'affecte mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je lui ai ordonné de se reprendre, tout devrait aller mieux maintenant. De ton côté, continue à profiter de ce stage, tu as fait d'énormes progrès. Par contre il faut que tu rattrapes le rendez-vous de ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas de le faire demain midi? »

« Non. » répondis-je en contenant ma joie.

Car malgré ces révélations, je voulais toujours être avec lui.

« Ok, je vais aller vérifier que tes camarades n'ont pas encore saoulé Irina. Alice est redoutable. »

« Elles sont toutes au bar ? »

« Tu veux venir ? »

« Non, je suis fatiguée. » prétendis-je.

« A demain, repose-toi bien. »

Sitôt Tanya partie, je retournai jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward, je ne pouvais pas rester sur un échec et je devais lui faire des excuses. Si j'avais su que je m'étais comportée comme ces cougars qui l'avaient utilisées, je n'aurais pas été aussi directe. Il ne me restait qu'à espérer qu'il me pardonnerait. Je frappai mais n'obtins aucune réponse alors j'entrai. Sa guitare était sortie, je vis sur son bureau un verre quasiment vide, du whisky, il n'était plus là et je pensais aussitôt au jardin.

Je le trouvais assis sous le grand saule, une bouteille de whisky à moitié pleine dans une main et une cigarette dans l'autre. Il avait levé son visage et fermé ses yeux, il aurait pu être endormi. Il paraissait plus jeune et si vulnérable.

« N'approche pas. » me dit-il sans ouvrir ses yeux.

« Je voulais juste te dire que... »

« Pas ce soir Bella, je ne veux plus parler, je ne veux plus t'écouter. Tu sèmes le doute en permanence dans mon esprit. Tu me forces à tout remettre en question, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu joues avec moi. »

« Je ne joue pas, je ne me sers pas de toi comme d'une distraction pendant le stage. » jurai-je.

« Les femmes jouent, même quand elles croient aimer. » contra-t-il.

« Tu en as connu beaucoup... » murmurai-je tout bas.

Les mots de Tanya résonnaient en moi... jouet entre leurs mains... un objet de plaisir... Je tendis mes doigts vers lui, je voulais caresser son visage et le rassurer. Il me l'interdit d'un geste.

« Pas ce soir, je ne suis pas en état. »

« Edward, rentre au moins. »

Il faisait froid et si il ne pleuvait pas, ça n'allait certainement pas durer. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul ici.

« On ne peut pas fumer dans le Manoir, il y a des détecteurs partout. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de fumer. »

Je m'assis à côté de lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il se crispa et je fis semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Il se méfiait de moi alors que je voulais juste lui ôter toutes ses peurs et tous ses doutes, lui prouver que je n'étais pas comme celles qui l'avaient utilisé.

« Je t'aime vraiment Edward. » lui déclarai-je simplement.

Il se tourna vers moi, nos regards se retrouvèrent enfin, sans jeu, sans colère. J'avais osé et ça n'aurait pas pu être meilleur. C'était si simple à dire, si libérateur.

Il lâcha sa bouteille et sa cigarette pour se blottir contre ma poitrine et m'enlacer.

« Dis-le encore, même si c'est faux, dis-le. » me supplia-t-il.

« Je t'aime Edward. Je ne mens pas, je t'aime. »

Son corps se détendit, son souffle ralentit, j'avais contre moi l'homme le plus merveilleux et j'avais tant à lui donner. Il était blessé mais curable, j'y mettrais toute mon énergie pour qu'il soit heureux chaque jour de sa vie.

La lune était haute quand une averse tomba et nous força à rentrer au Manoir. Edward me prit la main et m'entraina dans ma chambre. Nous n'avions plus parlé, je ne le voulais plus non plus. Il se déshabilla pour rester en caleçon et se coucha à mes côtés. Il s'endormit la tête sur mon cœur, ses mains dans mes cheveux. J'aurais aimé rester éveillée et l'admirer dans son sommeil, je m'endormis au rythme de sa respiration.

* * *

_**REVIEWS SVP ! Il y a des chanceuses qui vont lire deux chapitres d'un coup alors faites moi plaisir, écrivez une review par chapitre, j'adore lire vos impressions au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Et puis j'ai apparemment 201 followeuses et que 431 reviews ?! Vous savez que je vais vous récompenser ensuite ! PLEASE !**_

_Ça y est, je me calme :-)_

_Bon là, ils ne sont pas encore sortis d'affaires, il y a beaucoup en jeu pour eux, mais Edward ne le sait pas donc lui va enfin baisser sa garde. Dans le prochain chapitre, ils discuteront et mettront beaucoup de choses à plat, ça va être tout doux ;-)_

_Souvenez-vous qu'au début de la fic, Bella parle de sa meilleure amie Angela... C'est bien la même personne !_

_Quel fantasme vous a le plus plu ? Et quel est le vôtre ? (en quelques mots bien sur) Qui veut un fauteuil Tantra ? Dédicace à Maria Menina qui m'a parlé du Tantra Chair, je connaissais juste de nom et du coup ça a piqué ma curiosité, le lien vers le site est sur ma page facebook mais attention à être seule quand vous cliquerez dessus._

_Non je ne suis pas obsédée par la sodomie, mais je m'étais promis d'oser en parler et il n'y a que dans mon stage où c'est utile et logique ;-) Euh, il y a des lectrices que je choque ?_


	19. Vend 18 mai - 16ème journée

_**Bonjour à toutes et merci pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews. Merci de votre patience avec moi, cela fait un mois jour pour jour que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée et sachez que je voudrais vraiment faire plus vite. J'ai tellement d'idées, j'écris sur d'autres projets et du coup parfois j'en oublie où j'en suis sur ce Stage, donc j'ai tout intérêt à être plus régulière !**_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites  
Nana : le fauteuil te plait ? Ça ne va pas t'aider à avoir moins chaud ;-)  
Celia : par rapport à ta question, non Bella ne va rien avouer.  
Sophieeeeeeeeee : merci, Edward est juste le meilleur, évidemment  
Manou : Tanya est vraiment du côté des gentils, te prends pas la tête. Oui le dîner/rdv a été raté mais le résultat est meilleur, non ? Et oui, ils vont se rattraper.  
Titboopy : tu as raison de t'inquiéter pour le petit cœur d'Edward;-) mais c'est une belle histoire alors ne stresse pas  
Maria Menina : merci pour toutes ces reviews !  
Celine M : continue de puiser des idées, qui sait ;-) et oui Edward est si touchant  
Souzierr : Tu as oublié que Seth a tourné la vidéo avec Kate, donc il n'est pas professeur mais est bien passé par le stage pour les besoins du film.  
Pat : merci, et oui toutes mes infos ne sont pas inventées, je poste les sources sur ma page Faceboook.  
Aussidagility : merci pour ta review, contente de t'avoir surprise avec ce secret  
Sandrine : merci pour ta review, heureuse que ça te plaise, surtout le fantasme;-)  
Emma : eh oui, ça bouge et ça n'est pas finit, voici la suite !  
Nenya : heureuse d'avoir passé un après-midi avec toi;-), je suis fière de t'avoir convaincue !  
missline : pas de pas en arrière, rassure-toi !  
Jamy : merci pour tes encouragements  
jenny : non je ne compte pas mourir de sitôt ! J'ai encore trop à vivre et à écrire ;-)  
Emma : heureuse que tu aies franchi le cap des reviews, merci  
RavenCindy : tes vœux vont être exaucés ;-) et tu as exaucé le mien, tu as été ma 500ème review ! Merci !  
kacie27 : merci pour ta review, j'espère que ça va te plaire_

_Place au divertissement ;-)_

* * *

**JOUR 16 Vendredi 18 mai**

**Thème matinée : Les fantasmes masculins, les comprendre et les détourner**

**Thème après-midi : Visionnage et décryptage films pornographiques pour public masculin, aide du professeur - en salle de cinéma - en commun**

**Soirée avec Edward : Alice**

* * *

Ma nuit avait été des plus douces, bien meilleure que la première passée avec lui. Cette nuit, Edward m'avait serrée contre lui, caressé le visage et les cheveux, il avait même chantonné quelques mélodies. Je supposais qu'il avait peu dormi, moi j'étais épuisée mais au moins je n'avais pas eu besoin de rêver car j'étais avec lui. Un peu avant l'aube, il m'embrassa encore, de plus en plus langoureusement, me réveillant définitivement.

« Rendors-toi, il est tôt. » me chuchota-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux et le découvris au-dessus de moi, me scrutant avec tendresse. Je nouai mes mains autour de son cou et l'entrainai vers une autre valse de baisers.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes déjà. » lui déclarai-je quand je dus reprendre mon souffle.

« Je reste, rendors-toi. »

« Non, je veux te regarder encore. »

J'avais eu peur de me réveiller seule, ou qu'il ne se souvienne pas de nos disputes et de ma déclaration. Pour autant je ne voulais pas gâcher ces instants si précieux avec une discussion sérieuse. Désormais je me rejouais ma scène favorite de Roméo et Juliette. Le lendemain matin de leur mariage et nuit de noces, Roméo avait du partir, un déchirement pour les amoureux. Je n'enviais pas leur histoire, la mienne était plus simple et mon Roméo bien plus sexy !

« Ça va ? » lui demandai-je.

Il rit doucement et m'embrassa encore.

« Oui ça va Bella. »

Un autre baiser m'empêcha de lui dire comme j'étais heureuse de me réveiller à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir si mal parlé hier, se confia-t-il. Je suis désolé pour t'avoir ignorée aussi. Tu n'imagines pas la torture que ça a été ces derniers jours. Tu as tenu ta promesse à la perfection. »

Ses lèvres se firent un peu moqueuses, il aurait du tellement m'en vouloir. Oui j'avais prédis que je le tourmenterais s'il me repoussait, si j'avais su avant qu'il avait eu affaire à des femmes avides de son corps et sans doute tout aussi déterminées à l'avoir que moi, je n'aurais pas agi ainsi.

« Ne regrette rien. » devina-t-il.

« Je suis différente Edward. »

« Je sais... je sais Bella, ne regrette pas. »

« Alors c'est à cause de ton passé que tu m'as repoussée ? » soufflai-je, me maudissant aussitôt.

Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher mais je mourrais d'envie de tout savoir, de le comprendre et de le rendre heureux.

« Pas seulement. J'ai été dérouté par ton attitude, c'est vrai et c'était plus simple pour moi de te croire vénale. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne te mérite pas. Je t'assure. Que t'a dit Tanya? »

« Elle croyait bien faire et elle a pris ta défense d'ailleurs. Elle pense que j'ai le béguin pour toi, elle voulait m'expliquer pourquoi tu avais agi ainsi. »

« Elle a surement passé sous silence le plus embarrassant, mais je te jure que j'ai changé. »

Je l'embrassai légèrement et posai avec tendresse une main sur sa joue.

« Je sais, affirmai-je. C'est pour ça que je m'en veux tellement pour mon comportement. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais dit toutes ces choses, ou fait ce que j'ai fait. »

« Tu fais allusion à ton cadeau sur mon lit ? »

Je rougis, tout était si différent désormais, je me sentais différente sous son regard et je pouvais si rapidement redevenir timide. Il rigola encore puis me serra contre lui. Je m'allongeai sur son corps et me pâmai dans ses bras, rien ne pouvait être meilleur.

« Ne sois pas gênée, je sais ce que tu ressens. Pour moi aussi c'est une torture de ne pas pouvoir juste te toucher à chaque minute. » m'avoua-t-il sans gêne.

« Vraiment ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Oui. »

« Edward, je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi tu as changé d'attitude, on s'était rapproché et puis tu m'a repoussée. »

Il soupira et embrassa mes cheveux.

« Parce que je suis le roi des idiots. Parce que tu as déjà une place importante dans ma vie et j'ai eu peur. Avant toi, j'ai connu des dizaines de femmes, je ne peux pas te mentir, et chacune ne manquait jamais de me rappeler ce que j'étais pour elle. Pas une fois, l'une d'entre elles ne s'est réellement intéressée à moi et à ma musique. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me parle de ces autres femmes, de son passé avec elles, de ce qu'elles lui avaient fait. Il avait cherché un moyen de vivre sa passion, il en avait perdu ses illusions. Il y avait toujours une petite voix qui me disait que je rêvais, que je ne pouvais pas être aimée par lui.

« Il faut que je me sauve, les filles sont matinales et Kate en a après moi. Hier elle m'a réveillé en me jetant un seau d'eau gelée. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? »

J'étais préoccupée par leur complicité, y avait-il eu quelque chose entre eux ? Kate était-elle secrètement amoureuse d'Edward ? Jouait-elle à la meilleure amie en espérant qu'un jour il la regarderait différemment ?

« Des enfantillages, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a été la première à remarquer que je n'agissais pas normalement à ton contact et elle ne s'est pas gênée pour me forcer à ouvrir les yeux. »

« Ça du être vraiment difficile pour toi. » compatis-je.

« Tu n'as pas idée, entre elle et ses blagues, et toi et tes provocations ... j'ai essayé de te résister Bella Swan, j'ai vraiment essayé. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu ne tentes plus de le faire. »

« C'est inutile. » convint-il en souriant.

Il se pencha vers moi et me vola un baiser, à la fois tendre et érotique. Sa façon de respirer après, son regard plongé dans le mien, la pression de ses mains sur mes hanches me firent tout oublier.

« Je dois retourner dans ma chambre avant que les autres se lèvent. » annonça-t-il tristement.

« Ok. »

Edward quitta mon lit, ajusta son caleçon puis enfila son pantalon et sa chemise de la veille, froissés et encore humides.

« Tu es sûre de toi Bella ? »

« Bien sur. »

Il ne fut pas convaincu, il sonda mes yeux, je ne savais pas comment lui mentir avec conviction. Je le voulais, rien ne pourrait changer cela, les circonstances des débuts de notre histoire en revanche laissaient à désirer et il me restait encore tant à lui avouer.

« Tu es certaine de pouvoir faire ça ? On ne peut rien dire à personne, je suis désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement. »

« Et après ? » demandai-je, regrettant aussitôt d'amorcer une discussion pour laquelle nous n'étions, ni lui ni moi, prêts à avoir.

Il se pencha vers moi et me souffla à l'oreille.

« Après nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher. »

Quand je rouvris mes yeux, il était déjà parti. Je m'enfonçai dans mon oreiller et inspirai à fond son odeur.

Au petit-déjeuner, je dus penser à la mort de ma grand-mère, dix ans plus tôt, pour ne pas afficher un sourire niais sur mon visage. Mon rendez-vous de la veille ne suscita aucune question, les filles étaient obnubilées en avance par le cours de ce matin. Nous allions étudier les fantasmes masculins, nous en avions déjà parlé mais aujourd'hui, elles espéraient, et moi aussi, entrer dans les têtes de leurs futurs amants et décoder leurs besoins pour se rendre indispensables à tout point de vue.

« Nous allons enfin entrer dans les têtes de nos futurs amants et décoder leurs besoins pour se rendre indispensables à tout point de vue. » déclara avec enthousiasme Alice.

Avec mes camarades, nous nous rendîmes ensuite en classe. La séance photo fut-elle délibérément longue ? Irina nous fit prendre une dizaine de poses chacune, arguant que la fin du stage arrivait et qu'elle serait bientôt trop occupée à nous préparer pour l'examen final pour encore nous photographier. Je n'avais pas encore pensé à cet examen, j'étais à deux doigts de stresser, de stresser comme quand j'étais encore étudiante et que j'hibernais avec mes livres et des litres de café, quand il entra dans la classe.

Son regard chercha le mien et avec soulagement j'y vis la même tendresse qu'à mon réveil à ses côtés. Je craignais toujours qu'il change d'avis, il n'y avait rien à y faire sans doute, j'étais une éternelle peureuse.

« On pourrait faire une photo avec Edward ? » demanda Esmé.

« Non, il doit rester inconnu pour vos proches et nous aussi. » répliqua Irina, sévère.

Elle me garda pour la fin, je la maudissais tout en lui souriant. Mes amies discutaient avec Edward et le suppliaient de leur révéler ses fantasmes. J'aurais voulu être proche de lui à cet instant, juste lui et moi, et recueillir ses confidences. Elles lui souriaient, elles le charmaient, elles le taquinaient et Alice était même carrément indécente en lui montrant les parties de son corps, espérant qu'Edward lui désigne celle qui l'excitait le plus. Je gardais mon calme en apparence, en moi je bouillais de rage. Il ne m'avait demandé qu'une chose, garder notre relation secrète, et je ne me sentais pas capable de le faire. Je voulais m'approprier cet homme, crier sur les toits que j'étais folle de lui et que par miracle, il m'aimait bien.

« Tu peux y aller. » me lança Irina, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Je courus presque à ma place et mon professeur me sourit avant de nous demander à toutes de nous assoir.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur. » répondirent-elles en cœur.

Désormais je ne pouvais plus participer à ce petit jeu. Désormais je voulais lui dire « bonjour » et « je t'aime » dans la même phrase, je voulais l'appeler par tous les surnoms ridicules dont je m'étais toujours moquée, je voulais juste l'enlacer et sentir son cœur battre contre le mien.

« Nous allons passer en revue les fantasmes les plus répandus des hommes puis d'après votre expérience, j'aimerais que vous racontiez un fantasme réalisé ou non à la demande d'un amant. »

Alice sautillait sur son siège et mon... le professeur lui demanda de se calmer.

« C'est si excitant et fascinant ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Il n'y aura aucun support vidéo pour ce cours. » annonça-t-il solennellement, causant les soupirs dépités d'Alice, Jane, Cynthia et Rosalie.

« Bien, très rapidement la liste des fantasmes les plus répandus chez les hommes, vous les connaissez sans doute déjà. Que la femme se caresse pendant l'acte, qu'elle porte des en talons aiguilles, des sous-vêtements affriolants ou des tenues spécifiques. Les femmes avec des formes, celles qui sont demandeuses au lit et celles qui sont entreprenantes. Quand une femme parle crument avant ou pendant l'acte, quand elle est dominatrice. Les femmes qui crient, qui font un strip-tease ou ont une attitude provocatrice telles les prostituées. Les femmes d'un soir, collègue, amie, inconnue, juste pour un soir. »

« Des clichés. » soupira Rosalie.

« Exactement, des clichés parce qu'il s'agit de la réalité, rebondit Edward. Je n'ai aucun chiffre, juste une présomption, à mon avis 90% des hommes ont un des fantasmes cités. Il faut vous y faire mesdemoiselles. Il faut bien comprendre que les fantasmes s'organisent à la fois en fonction de critères individuels et de critères collectifs. Ce sont les visions masculines collectives de la sexualité qui sont très restreintes dans leurs élaborations. Et cela crée des clichés qui ont la vie dure... Et à mon avis pour encore un moment ! Tant que l'on continuera à considérer que l'homme a un rôle dominant dans la sexualité, il utilisera l'univers des fantasmes soit pour accroître sa domination, soit pour vivre l'inverse : une sexualité de soumission considérée comme féminine... De plus l'homme a une tendance fétichiste qui l'amène à ne considérer la femme qu'au travers des parties de son corps. Cela renforce les projections autour des talons aiguilles, des seins, des pieds... Le corps de la femme s'en retrouve comme morcelé. »

« Tout ça c'est à cause des films pornos. » releva Jane.

« Oui et non, ils ne se sont pas faits tous seuls et sont le reflet de besoins, nous dit Edward. Je m'explique, selon les sexologues, l'érotisme des hommes est davantage visuel que celui des femmes. Le désir masculin a besoin de stimuli visuels pour fonctionner. L'excitation sexuelle naît d'images suggestives, réelles ou virtuelles. Les films X mettent en scène les fantasmes masculins de base. On y voit des femmes offertes, totalement disponibles, soumises, vêtues de lingerie et de tenues sexy. Quand votre amant prétend que le fait d'aimer ce genre de films n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments qu'il vous porte, c'est certainement vrai. Toujours selon les sexologues, aucune pratique sexuelle n'est gênante à partir du moment où aucun des deux partenaires n'oblige l'autre à y participer contre son gré. Il y a un siècle, les fantasmes des hommes étaient très différents et ils le seront davantage dans un siècle. »

Bon sang, quand allait-il parler de lui ?! Je voulais tout savoir de ce qui l'excitait lui, je savais déjà que les porte-jarretelles lui faisaient de l'effet, d'ailleurs, j'en avais mis ce matin et j'avais hâte de voir sa réaction quand il les verrait. Je l'imaginais me rejoindre ce soir après son rendez-vous, il me plaquerait contre le mur, un peu pressé, et m'embrasserait à en perdre haleine. Puis ses mains passeraient sous ma jupe et me l'arracheraient quand il sentirait les bas et les porte-jarretelles. En grognant, il m'ôterait mon chemisier et ainsi en sous-vêtements sous son regard lubrique, j'entamerais une danse sensuelle... J'en étais incapable mais c'était mon fantasme !

« Comme déjà évoqué, le fantasme est une mécanique très complexe, continuait Edward. Il fait appel à la fois à la dimension consciente d'une personne mais aussi à ses dimensions refoulées et archaïques inconscientes. Il y a deux sortes de fantasmes : le fantasme simple qui est une compensation. Ce que je n'ai pas, ou ce que je ne suis pas, dans la vie de tous les jours, je me donne le droit de le posséder, ou de l'être, dans mes rêveries. Et le fantasme transgressif, qui vient de l'inconscient où les images qui nous arrivent ne sont pas contrôlées et peuvent révéler des aspects de nous-mêmes dérangeants. »

« Tu nous dis le tien ? » le pressa Cynthia.

Edward soupira, faussement irrité, il aimait bien jouer avec nos nerfs. Je le dévorais des yeux, aujourd'hui je ne m'en cachais plus vraiment. Étant assise au fond de la classe, je pouvais baver sur lui sans que mes camarades ne le remarquent...

« Bella n'en peut plus de ce mystère. » pouffa Rosalie en me pointant.

Je n'étais pas assez discrète, Edward me lança un regard sévère avant de poursuivre son cours.

« Comment une femme peut-elle deviner les fantasmes de son homme ? Faut-il lui en parler ? Faut-il les assouvir ? L'important est avant toute chose d'en parler. Échanger sur les fantasmes permet de connaître l'autre, de savoir comment s'organisent ses univers intérieurs et sa « mécanique » désirante. Passer à l'acte n'est pas toujours une nécessité. Ce qui compte c'est l'excitation que provoque la narration d'un scénario hypothétique qui n'a pas besoin de se concrétiser à chaque fois. »

« Allez Edward ! » s'écria Jane.

« Non, je ne vous dirai rien. Je suis votre professeur, je ne dois pas vous influencer, juste vous guider. »

« En quoi ça serait nous influencer ? » s'étonna Esmé.

« Je veux que vous gardiez de moi l'image d'un professeur. »

« On t'a toute roulé des pelles ! » lui rappela Jane.

Nos baisers ce jour-là avaient ruiné mes chances d'en aimer un autre. Je m'étais crue perdue, amoureuse d'un homme que je n'aurais jamais. Aujourd'hui, je l'avais, il me désirait. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à rire de joie et récoltai ainsi les regards inquisiteurs de mes camarades et de mon professeur.

« Je suis un peu déçue. » mentis-je.

Edward fut pris au dépourvu par ma remarque et Alice m'ordonna de m'expliquer.

« Je n'ai rien appris jusqu'à maintenant, dis-je plus sincèrement. On connaît leurs fantasmes, ils ne nous sont pas cachés, que ce soit dans les films ou les romans, et puis on parle assez facilement de sexe. En quoi ce cours est-il utile ? »

Je le regardai avec défi et j'espérais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas. Que ce soit dans mon travail d'assistante de rédaction et future journaliste, ou bien dans les cours dispensés dans ce stage, je voulais toujours aller au fond des choses.

« Je veux vous éviter d'être déçue, je veux vous éviter des disputes et des ruptures mêmes, me répondit-il en s'approchant de mon bureau. Vous devez comprendre que votre amant ne vous aimera pas moins si vous ne correspondez pas à son fantasme. En connaissant et peut-être en réalisant son fantasme, si cela est faisable, vous lui montrerez que vous l'acceptez tel qu'il est, que vous l'aimez et ne le jugez pas. »

Mes amies en restèrent sans voix. Dans les yeux de l'homme que j'aimais, je vis ce gouffre duquel il voulait s'extirper, il voulait être aimé tout simplement et personne ne l'avait fait, avant moi du moins. Je me souvins douloureusement de mon premier « je t'aime », il m'avait suppliée de le lui dire encore, même si c'était un mensonge. Bien sur j'avais dit la vérité et si jusqu'à présent je ne le lui avais pas répété, c'était parce que je ne nous croyais pas encore prêts pour 'la' discussion. Edward semblait encore incertain de mes sentiments, il ne se croyait pas digne de moi, il me l'avait seriné avant de me céder.

« Faisons une pause. » décida-t-il.

Elles se levèrent de leur chaise, je me sentis collée à la mienne. Je voulais tellement courir vers Edward et lui proclamer mon amour, encore et encore. Quand nous fûmes seuls dans la classe, ce fut lui qui vint vers moi, pressé. Je me levai pour pouvoir l'enlacer, il me serra fort contre lui comme si j'avais voulu m'échapper.

« C'est de plus en plus difficile, Bella. » me glissa-t-il avant de m'embrasser fougueusement.

Pouvait-il lire dans mes pensées ? Je me retrouvai contre le mur, ses mains dans mes cheveux, nos langues bataillant sans colère mais avec passion.

« Rejoins les avant qu'elles ne suspectent quelque chose. » murmura-t-il après s'être forcé à s'éloigner de moi.

Il sortit de la classe, me laissant pantelante et pleine de regrets, je ne lui avais pas dit que je l'aimais. Mes camarades me questionnèrent sur ma coiffure et mes joues rouges, j'avais l'air dépitée selon Rosalie.

« J'ai fait tomber mon téléphone dans les toilettes. Le temps que je le repêche et qu'il se rallume, j'ai cru devenir folle. Mais il a l'air intact. » mentis-je.

Je devenais une experte en mensonges à la demande. Jane enchaîna sur sa longue liste de smartphones perdus et cassés tandis que mes pensées étaient définitivement incohérentes. Je sentais encore sur moi la caresse de ses mains, la moiteur de ses lèvres, l'odeur de son souffle.

« Bella, il est temps de retourner en cours. » me cria Alice.

Edward n'avait pas l'air plus concentré que moi, il nous répéta encore l'importance de l'acceptation de l'autre, reprenant mot pour mot certains passages des cours précédents. Il s'était assis derrière son bureau et ne voulut pas en bouger, ce qui était étonnant chez lui.

« Vous avez bien compris ? » nous questionna-t-il ensuite.

« Oui monsieur le professeur. »

« Ok, nous allons évoquer vos expériences. Tout d'abord, l'une d'entre vous a-t-elle déjà été confrontée à un fantasme autre que ceux que j'ai cités ? »

Sans surprise, Alice leva la main, imitée par Cynthia.

« Il y a eu ce gars, vraiment bizarre, nous raconta Alice, il m'a demandé de rejouer la scène de « Titanic » quand Jack dessine Rose, nue. »

Elle semblait encore dégoutée par cette expérience.

« Et alors, c'était super érotique ! » lui lança Cynthia.

« Comme vous le savez je suis styliste et je suis plutôt douée pour le dessin... c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de rejouer cette scène, moi le dessinant et lui posant nu, sur un canapé, un gros collier autour du cou. »

Cinglé. Beurk.

« Un vrai taré ! se moqua Jane. Tu as vraiment eu les amants les plus minables ! »

Alice la fusilla du regard et son humeur n'allait sûrement pas s'arranger car Edward explosa de rire et ne put s'arrêter. Il nous entraina même dans son fou rire et cela dura au moins cinq minutes. Je m'attendais à ce que notre camarade sorte en claquant la porte. Elle fulmina, pesta, grogna et finalement se mit à rigoler avec nous.

« A toi Cynthia. » annonça notre professeur après avoir retrouvé son calme.

« Mon premier amant au lycée, un vrai toquard, a voulu m'inscrire à un combat de femmes dans la boue, à l'époque c'était LE truc qui les excitait tous. J'ai refusé, mais je l'ai réalisé malgré moi quelques semaines plus tard. Je l'ai largué et je l'ai humilié devant toute son équipe de foot, sa copine officieuse n'a pas appréciée et elle m'a attaquée. Ça s'est fini dans une grosse flaque de boue sur le terrain, les mecs étaient surexcités. J'ai gagné bien sûr et j'ai été la plus populaire pendant deux semaines, après le lycée était fini. »

« Un combat de boue... répéta Edward. Il était donc selon toi influencé par la tendance. C'est ce que je vous disais plus tôt sur les films pornos. Ils sont tellement entrés dans les mœurs, dans la normalité qu'ils influencent les fantasmes des hommes. On enchaine avec toi Rosalie. »

« Nous n'étions pas intimes avec mon ex-fiancé. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit de ses fantasmes. Je ne sais pas si ça peut compter mais... quand j'étais en internat, j'ai eu une sorte d'aventure avec une autre fille. J'avais dix-sept ans et elle dix-neuf. Elle voulait que je lui fasse un strip-tease sur la musique de « Justify my love » de Madonna. »

« Et tu l'as fait ? » lui demanda Jane, les yeux ronds.

« Oui. » répliqua simplement Rosalie.

Je l'imaginais adolescente, prise entre ce que ces parents attendaient d'elle et la société moderne. Rosalie avait voulu tout simplement vivre pour elle et non pour les autres.

« Et ?! » s'impatienta Jane qui voulait des détails apparemment.

« C'était pas mal, de se mettre en scène. »

Edward fouilla dans son tiroir puis interpella Rosalie.

« Tu n'as rien écrit à ce sujet sur le questionnaire. Tu n'as jamais parlé de cette expérience. » la réprimanda-t-il.

Il paraissait confus et déçu de ne pas savoir ce que Rosalie avait expérimenté d'à peu près normal.

« Elle était plus belle que moi, plus populaire et plus intelligente, nous raconta-t-elle encore. J'ai cru que je pourrais apprendre avec elle, elle m'a surtout fascinée. Elle m'a appris comment bien embrasser et comment me masturber. J'ai fait le strip-tease, j'étais nulle et elle m'a emmenée dans un club. Mes parents l'ont découvert et j'ai changé d'internat. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Ça n'était pas romantique entre elle et moi, j'ai aimé briser un interdit mais je ne me suis jamais sentie lesbienne. »

Edward resta pensif quelques instants, il ne rebondit pas sur cet aveu et enchaîna avec une autre stagiaire.

« Esmé ? »

« Mon mari était peu intéressé par le sexe, du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru à l'époque. J'ai appris des années plus tard qu'il fréquentait les prostituées. Il ne m'a jamais rien demandé en dehors de la position missionnaire. »

Là encore, Edward laissa filer.

« Jane ? »

Elle hésita à se dévoiler, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire avec Volturi, je me doutais néanmoins qu'il avait du être spécifique sur ses attentes.

« Je vois cet homme et... il m'a parlé des pratiques SM. On a déjà fait quelques trucs, ça m'a plu, il veut me dépuceler, c'est ça son fantasme. » nous apprit-elle.

Edward resta songeur quelques instants quant à mes camarades, elles s'empressèrent de demander à Jane si elle allait continuer cette relation.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas. Je me dis qu'une fois qu'il aura eu ma virginité, il va me jeter. »

Elle paraissait affectée par cette perspective, comme beaucoup de gens, Jane voulait simplement être aimée, désirée, ne jamais être seule. Elle réalisait qu'Aro ne pourrait jamais être assez pour elle, au moins elle n'avait pas encore cédé.

« C'est lui qui t'a demandé d'effectuer ce stage, n'est-ce pas ? » lui lança le professeur.

« Oui. » admit la jeune fille.

« Nous en reparlerons en privé. Bella ? »

« Je n'ai pas voulu réaliser son fantasme. » répliquai-je en priant qu'il se contenterait de ça.

La vérité était que, comme Cynthia, je l'avais réalisé malgré moi, du moins en partie.

« Quel était le fantasme ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, pas à lui. Je lui cachais déjà beaucoup, mon dieu allait-il me pardonner ?

« Il voulait que je me déguise en soubrette et lui aurait été un homme riche de passage, il voulait me séduire en une minute et me baiser en deux. » dis-je en gardant la tête baissée.

Mike avait eu ces mots-là précisément. Le souvenir de sa voix, de sa respiration haletante quand il m'avait dit ça me donnèrent des frissons de dégout.

Notre prof de littérature anglaise nous avait fait joué « Roméo et Juliette », j'avais joué la nourrice dans « Roméo et Juliette » et Mike avait lui été désigné pour s'occuper des costumes et des accessoires. Sa vision de la nourrice était différente de celle de Shakespeare, il m'avait affublée d'une tenue sexy, trop courte et pas du tout en phase avec la mise en scène.

Quand je relevai la tête, Edward paraissait en colère, ses poings étaient fermés, leurs jointures blanches, ses lèvres pincées.

« Ok... merci à toutes pour votre participation. »

Il se leva et commença des allers retours entre nos bureaux.

« Y a-t-il un fantasme que vous êtes prêtes à réaliser parmi les plus répandus ? »

« J'ai tout fait. » se vanta Alice.

« Et vous autres ? » nous apostropha Edward.

« Je serais prête à me masturber en faisant l'amour. » annonça Rosalie.

« Moi il me reste à réaliser l'aventure d'un soir, et malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour mon mari, ce fantasme est assez récurrent mais je n'envisage pas de le réaliser, sauf avec une star par exemple. John n'a plus vraiment de fantasmes mais des préférences. » nous dit Cynthia.

J'entendis Jane rigoler, puis Cynthia se retourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Je pense être du genre à crier et je suis certaine que je peux être demandeuse. » se confia Esmé.

Edward était à mes côtés je tendis la main discrètement vers la sienne et il s'en saisit délicatement. Il se stoppa puis baissa son regard sur moi, j'avais relevé ma jupe comme deux jours plus tôt et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les miens, m'indiquant que j'avais toujours cet effet sur lui.

« Moi je suis prête à porter une tenue très suggestive. » révélai-je.

« Comme quoi ? Une chasuble de bonne sœur ? » se moqua Rosalie.

« Non, rétorquai-je sèchement. Bas, porte-jarretelles, talons hauts, sous-vêtements en dentelle. J'aime bien ces dessous rétros, pas vous ? »

« Ouais ! » s'exclama Jane.

« Edward, tu penses que ça peut exciter un homme ? » lui demandai-je le plus innocemment possible.

Il toussa et retourna à son bureau précipitamment.

« Oui. » murmura-t-il en me fixant.

« Jane ? »

« La mise en scène coquine. Genre je suis une vilaine fille qui doit être punie. »

« Bien, je vais préparer les films que vous visionnerez cet après-midi en fonction des fantasmes que vous acceptez de réaliser, et puisque je dois rattraper le rendez-vous d'hier soir, nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Bella, on se retrouve dans une demi-heure, dans le jardin. »

Il avait pris un ton détaché, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le croire déjà lassé de moi mais son sourire, quand je quittai la classe, me rassura.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? » me pressa Alice.

Tanya apparut comme par magie et me prit le bras pour m'entrainer vers ma chambre.

« Edward a du écourter leur rendez-vous, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Les filles, le déjeuner vous sera servi dans une heure, Kate et Irina vous attendent au salon de beauté pour une séance express. »

Tanya m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre sans rien dire, ce qui m'inquiétait un peu. Une fois la porte fermée, elle me demanda de m'assoir et de bien l'écouter.

« Bella, je te demande de garder le secret sur ta dispute avec Edward. Je ne te blâme pas tu le sais, mais il est important que chaque stagiaire considère le professeur comme une personne d'autorité et de référence. Hors, qu'il crie sur une stagiaire et lui cause une sortie théâtrale n'est pas l'image qu'il se doit d'avoir. »

« Bien sur, je comprends. »

« Il t'attendra dans le jardin. A plus tard. »

Elle hésita, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Je n'avais aucun doute quant à son dévouement pour nous, je regrettai tellement de les trahir tous. Tanya sortit sans rien ajouter et j'eus assez de temps pour me donner un orgasme salvateur grâce au petit bâton de rouge à lèvres vibrant. J'étais plus détendue en sortant dans le jardin, je le vis sous un auvent, une rose à la main.

« Bella. »

« Edward. »

« Asseyons-nous. »

Je n'aimais pas ce ton formel et je dus faire un effort pour ne pas me jeter dans ses bras. Ma mine défaite l'alerta et il me prit la main sur la table.

« Micro. » articula-t-il en silence.

Il me serra plus fort la main et nos sourires se répondirent. Il la relâcha quand nous entendîmes la porte fenêtre coulisser. Tanya nous apporta le repas, une salade et de la viande froide, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin blanc. Nous nous forçâmes à discuter légèrement, comme nous l'aurions peut-être fait si nous nous étions rencontrés autrement.

« C'est dommage pour la photo de groupe. » me permis-je peu après.

Il me fit signe de se taire puis se leva et vint à côté de ma chaise. Il me tendit la main et je me redressai, il passa un bras autour de ma taille, ensuite il dégaina son téléphone et je compris qu'il allait nous prendre en photo ensemble. Je voulais lui faire mon plus beau sourire, je voulais le remercier d'avance, il nous photographia alors que nous étions tournés l'un vers l'autre. Quand il eut terminé, il me passa son téléphone pour que je voie le cliché. Nous formions un couple atypique, lui si beau, si lumineux, moi fade et banale. Mais quelque chose de fort passait entre nous et cela se voyait même sur ce petit écran.

« Envoie-la toi. » me chuchota-t-il avant de reprendre sa place.

Je pianotai sur son téléphone et m'exécutai, aux anges de pouvoir ainsi avoir son numéro et lui le mien. J'allai chérir cette photo jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

« Tu aurais choisi quel film hier si je n'avais pas tout gâché ? » me demanda-t-il ensuite.

Ma première réaction fut de vouloir le rassurer, non il n'avait rien gâché, mais je ne pouvais rien dire.

« Je n'ai même pas regardé la liste. »

« Alors dis-moi quel est ton film préféré. »

« Difficile... je ne suis pas très fan de cinéma et de la télévision. Tu vas trouver ça ridicule... »

Je soupirai, pesant le pour et le contre, j'avais terriblement envie de tout lui dire sur moi, j'avais peur car c'était la première fois que je voulais vraiment me livrer à quelqu'un.

« Ma mère était une fan « Des Oiseaux se cachent pour Mourir », continuai-je. Elle a lu le roman quand elle était adolescente et quand les films sont sortis... elle m'a dit qu'elle était presque hystérique. Quand j'ai eu treize ans et que je n'avais pas de passion fanatique comme elle, elle m'a forcée à regarder avec elle les téléfilms au moins une vingtaine de fois avant qu'elle ne se lasse. Entre temps, j'ai eu le temps de les connaître par cœur et ça m'arrive encore de les regarder. Plus par nostalgie. »

Il pouffa avant de lever les mains comme pour s'excuser. Je n'étais même pas blessée, j'étais bien trop focalisée sur son visage qui rayonnait. J'aimais tant le voir sourire et rire, c'était fascinant.

« Ta mère et toi, vous êtes toujours proches ? » me questionna-t-il tendrement.

« Non, mais c'est la vie. Elle vit en Floride, moi à Seattle. Je suis dévouée à mon job et elle à son mari. On se voit deux fois par an. »

Je retournai à mon assiette, mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir lui en dire plus. Edward me sourit à chaque fois que je relevais tête vers lui, sans me presser de questions.

Le temps passa trop vite, comme à chaque fois où j'étais seule avec lui. Tanya vint débarrasser les assiettes, je la soupçonnais de vouloir s'assurer qu'Edward se conduisait correctement avec moi.

« J'allais oublier... » commença-t-il quand nous dûmes nous séparer.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et me tendit ensuite la feuille sur laquelle j'avais inscris mon fantasme la veille. Au dos, il avait lui-même écrit, je n'aperçus que quelques mots, il me fallait attendre d'être seule avant de déchiffrer son message. Il m'entraina à l'intérieur, jusqu'au grand escalier puis me fit une bise plus longue que ce que la bienséance permettait.

« A plus tard. »

Il me lança son sourire en coin puis repartit vers la salle à manger. Je montai les escaliers deux marches par deux marches et rejoignis ma chambre essoufflée.

Je relis d'abord ce que j'avais écrit, désormais je pouvais réellement imaginer tout cela sans me sentir coupable d'aguicher mon professeur.

_\- Je me lève de ma chaise et vais vers toi. Tu me vois arriver et gardes ce masque d'impassibilité. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'énerve d'ailleurs, je veux juste que tu te laisses aller avec moi. Je contourne le bureau, quand je suis à côté de toi, je te demande de me regarder et enfin tu le fais. Je t'embrasse légèrement puis de plus en plus longuement, je passe mes mains dans tes cheveux et quand je les pose finalement sur tes épaules, je passe aux choses sérieuses. Je pousse ta chaise pour que tu me fasses face et je m'assois sur tes genoux. Je déboutonne ta chemise tandis que tu remontes ma robe et glisses tes mains sous mon sous-vêtement. Tu caresses mes fesses, mes cuisses puis mon dos. Tu décides de m'ôter ma robe et moi ta chemise. Nos peaux peuvent enfin se toucher et quand tu m'enlaces je me sens si bien, en sécurité, adorée, désirée._

_Nos baisers appellent à d'autres caresses, plus sensuelles, plus actives. Nos sexes se cherchent, le mien désespère de ne pas être envahi alors tu m'apaises avec tes doigts. Mon excitation te flatte, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi pour me faire cet effet. Ton désir me rend si forte et si belle, je me vois différemment sous ton regard et sous tes baisers. Tu enflammes ma peau avec tes lèvres, tu embrasses mes épaules, mon cou, mes seins et comme tu veux accéder à mon sexe, tu me fais me lever et tu t'agenouilles devant moi. Je dois me tenir fort au bureau pour ne pas tomber sous les assauts de ta langue. Ça vient très vite, ce premier orgasme c'est pour apaiser mon corps fatigué de t'avoir attendu si longtemps._

_Tu te relèves, ton regard sonde le mien, tu n'as pas besoin de parler, je sais que tu me désires, que tu veux me prendre là, maintenant, sur ce bureau, dans cette classe. Je déboutonne ton pantalon, le fais glisser avec ton caleçon à l'aide de mes pieds tandis que de mes mains je t'attire plus prêt. Je n'ai pas la patience de couvrir ton corps de baisers et de caresses, je veux juste être unie à toi, de la plus intense et la plus belle façon._

_Tu entres en moi, lentement et nos yeux ne se quittent plus. Tu veux prendre ton temps alors que ton corps chercher à atteindre le plus tôt possible la jouissance. Tu respires profondément, j'aime le goût de ton souffle, je cueille ta langue qui pointe parfois entre tes lèvres. Mes mains sont posées au creux de tes reins parce que je veux te forcer à me prendre plus vite et plus fort. Une de tes mains s'est accrochée dans mes cheveux parce que tu veux me forcer à te regarder. Je le ferai quoiqu'il en soit, tu es si beau, mais j'aime assez que tu veuilles me garder concentrée et que tu le montres ainsi. Ton autre main est fermement ancrée sur ma hanche et j'adore ça._

_Ton rythme s'accélère, signe que tu ne peux plus te retenir. Enfin tu jouis, bruyamment, en moi._

_Ça te suffit Edward ou tu en veux encore ?-_

Edward avait écrit au verso, son écriture élégante contrastait avec la mienne. Je n'avais plus envie de me dénigrer aussi je commençai ma lecture.

_\- Bella, ton corps est mon fantasme, mais plus encore, ton sexe._

_Je veux le découvrir, le gouter, le malmener même pour peu que tu gémisses encore. Depuis ce jour où je t'ai sauvé de la noyade, je pense si souvent à ton sexe. Tu portais un bikini blanc, j'ai pu voir au travers le rose de tes mamelons, les courbes de tes fesses mais surtout ton sexe... je n'ai pas pu débander avant le lendemain matin tant cette découverte m'a excité. Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à un sexe non épilé, un sexe naturel et beau, une toison fine et douce. Et j'ai imaginé la douceur que je sentirais sous ma langue..._

_Je t'assois sur mon bureau, tu es nue et offerte, ton sexe est comme une fleur délicate qui s'ouvre pour moi uniquement. Je dépose quelques baisers sur ton sexe déjà tout humide, je te goutte enfin, c'est un vrai délice. Je m'enivre de ton odeur et de ton goût... Je dessine des arabesques sur ton entrée avec ma langue, avant de laper délicatement ton clitoris. Je lèche de haut en bas ton sexe et tu grognes doucement si jamais je m'éloigne trop de ton centre._

_Quand je te sens vraiment excitée, le moment est venu pour moi d'accélérer le rythme et la pression de ma langue sur ton clitoris. J'utilise maintenant mes doigts pour te titiller et tu me supplies de les enfoncer en toi et je m'exécute, tu n'as pas envie que je le fasse doucement, tu me réclames, tu veux plus vite plus fort, je le sais._

_Ma bouche est envahie par ton nectar, je te sens proche de l'orgasme. Je croque ton pubis et aspire ton clitoris, tu aimes ça, tu aimes ma façon de te dévorer et si tu cries c'est tout simplement de plaisir._

_J'accélère les mouvements de ma langue sur ton clitoris et je te baise avec mes doigts, tu es parcourue de spasmes de plaisirs. Et tu cries MON PRENOM, tu me supplies de ne pas m'arrêter car tu jouis et cela dure longtemps. Tes cuisses se referment sur mon visage, c'est fini, tu me souries, encore sur ton nuage, reconnaissante. Je t'embrasse là encore une fois avant de te pénétrer avec urgence._

_J'arrête là Bella ou tu en veux encore ?_

Je n'avais pas de mot, c'était... mon dieu la chose la plus sexy que j'avais jamais lue !

À l'encre bleue, il avait rajouté :

_Bella, j'ai écrit ça sous le coup de la colère et de l'excitation. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas choquée, je te désire tellement et je ne cesse de fantasmer sur toi. Tu es la femme la plus désirable et sans vouloir me vanter, je suis un excellent amant, très à l'écoute. Tu connais désormais mon fantasme, c'était important pour moi car je veux vraiment que nous soyons sur un pied d'égalité. Je veux tout savoir de toi._

J'étais tellement excitée de savoir qu'il me voyait ainsi, qu'il me voulait autant, qu'il désirait me faire jouir comme ça. Je mis de côté ma culpabilité, je ne pouvais encore pas tout lui dire mais j'allais tout faire pour pouvoir un jour être aussi honnête avec lui qu'il l'était avec moi.

Comme une automate, je me rendis ensuite à la salle de cinéma et si Edward ne s'était pas trouvé dans la même pièce, jamais je n'aurais voulu m'ouvrir au monde extérieur. Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête, déclenchant des vagues de désir en moi. Je répondis à son sourire, il semblait nerveux, sans doute avait-il vraiment peur de m'avoir offusquée en s'ouvrant ainsi à moi. Je le vis différemment, plus humainement. Il avait été mon professeur, je n'avais pas cru possible qu'il puisse se baisser et me voir. Pourtant il était cet homme, avec son passé, ses erreurs et ses espoirs. J'avais une place dans sa vie et lui dans la mienne.

Quand Mike et moi avions commencé à sortir ensemble, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer avec lui cinq ans plus tard, je ne voyais aucun futur pour nous deux et je m'étais dit que c'était sans doute du à mon manque d'optimisme et à ma peur de m'engager. Etre élevée par Renée aurait pu me faire devenir lesbienne, elle était si amère sur son mariage et si souvent déçue par ses conquêtes. Elle n'en voulait pas à mon père mais à elle-même. Elle s'était remariée depuis et m'avait confié comme les choses étaient différentes, elle avait pris beaucoup de temps pour prendre sa décision, elle avait écouté son cœur et non ses hormones, elle avait consciencieusement pesé le pour et le contre avant de devenir Mme Dwyer.

Étais-je capable d'agir aussi... raisonnablement ? Je m'étais si souvent moquée d'elle, adolescente en rébellion contre sa mère, elle avait pris le large dès ses dix-huit ans pour finir peu après, mariée, avec un enfant et vivant dans une petite ville. Étais-je en train de répéter ses erreurs ? Mon amour pour Edward était profond, j'en étais convaincue, pour autant, je le connaissais si peu, nous n'avions pas eu une rencontre ordinaire et les circonstances faisaient qu'il parlait de sexe et de désir à longueur de journée à des femmes.

Qu'en serait-il dans cinq ans ?

Question plus facile, qu'en serait-il dans deux semaines ? Quand je serais retournée à la civilisation, verrais-je Edward et notre relation autrement ?

Je sursautais quand Alice me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Regarde ce film ! C'est pour toi ! »

A l'écran, un couple s'embrassait langoureusement dans une cuisine, elle était déjà nue et lui bien décidé à la faire se pencher sur le plan de travail. Elle se saisit de miel et enduisit le sexe de son amant qui s'activa après dans sa bouche. Je n'y trouvai aucun intérêt, ça n'avait rien à voir avec mon fantasme puisque Edward n'était pas dans cette scène. Edward... Je me tournai pour l'apercevoir, son regard était rivé sur moi. Il leva un sourcil, attendant une réaction à ce qui ressemblait bien à mon fantasme joué dans un film pornographique. Je haussai les épaules et lui souris tristement. Non, tant qu'il ne me faisait pas toutes ces choses, je ne pouvais pas être satisfaite.

Lorsque je fus délivrée du visionnage de ces films, Alice décréta que nous avions toutes besoin d'un verre. Elle nous entraina au bar, ce soir aurait lieu son troisième et dernier rendez-vous avec Edward et elle ne paraissait pas vouloir se pomponner pour l'occasion.

Les guides ne nous en voulurent pas de sécher la séance de sport et Kate s'empressa de filer rejoindre Garrett, du moins je le supposais.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les hommes n'ont pas d'aussi grosses queues dans la vraie vie. » soupira Jane en faisant tourner son petit parapluie dans un Cosmopolitain.

« Ça n'est pas la réalité ! la tança Alice. J'ai couché avec deux trois acteurs pornos, leur vie est d'une tristesse et au lit... merde au bout d'une heure de ramonage, j'en pouvais plus ! C'est mécanique pour eux. Les meilleurs coups de ma vie ont été avec des hommes avec un pénis de taille moyenne. Crois-moi, ils le savent qu'ils sont moins bien membrés et du coup, ils ont le sentiment de devoir prouver leur virilité. »

« Mais tu as couché avec tout Los Angeles ma parole ! » se moqua Cynthia.

Rosalie me vola mon verre auquel je n'avais pas touché et le sirota en chantonnant.

« Rosalie est pompette ! » s'écria Alice.

Notre camarade lui tira la langue avant de me regarder malicieusement.

« J'ai vu Edward hier soir, juste avant son rendez-vous avec Bella. »

« Ah c'est vrai que tu ne nous as pas encore raconté ta soirée ! » se souvint Esmé.

J'allais lui répondre le petit discours déjà préparé mais Rosalie n'en avait pas fini.

« Il était dans le jardin quand je suis descendue diner. Il avait l'air mal en point, comme très nerveux et il avait une bouteille de whisky à la main. Il est resté sous la pluie un moment je pense, j'ai entendu la porte du jardin claquer quelques minutes avant 20h30... »

« Il avait peur que Bella tente encore de le violer. » rigola Cynthia.

Elle n'aurait pas pu voir plus juste...

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'inquiéta Alice.

« Pourquoi vous avez déjeuné ensemble aujourd'hui ? » ajouta Jane.

« Pour rattraper la soirée d'hier. »

« Et alors ? »

« C'était bizarre. » inventai-je.

« Bizarre comment ? »

Jane et Alice se tenaient de chaque côté de moi, elles étaient des contraires très ressemblantes. L'une brune l'autre blonde, toutes les deux menues mais d'un caractère entier, je réalisais comme je les voyais déjà comme des amies véritables. Face à moi il y avait Esmé, elle agissait sans s'en rendre compte surement comme une mère avec nous. Cynthia, la voie de la sagesse, n'était pas la dernière pour s'amuser. Restait Rosalie, si mystérieuse et renfermée, blessée à vif mais d'une force intérieure incroyable.

Elles étaient toutes devenues si vite mes amies, ma famille même. Leur mentir me rendait furieuse contre moi-même. Comment pourtant aurais-je pu envisager, en acceptant cette enquête, d'expérimenter tant de changements positifs dans ma vie ? Je faisais partie d'une famille unie et j'avais rencontré le grand amour de ma vie. Ce stage avait tout chamboulé et j'étais réellement prête à embrasser cette nouvelle vie. Les conséquences seraient peut-être terribles pour moi, je n'avais aucune idée de comment me débarrasser d'Aro et sauver Jane, il n'y avait qu'à attendre notre sortie du Manoir.

« Je la gifle ? » murmurait Alice.

« Bella ! » me secoua Esmé.

« Euh... Oui c'était bizarre car je n'ai pas pu rentrer dans le scénario. Je ne voyais que le professeur. » leur confiai-je, finalement sincère.

« Je vais aller me préparer. Bonne soirée les filles. » nous lança Alice avant de quitter le bar.

Je dus feindre la nausée pour être autorisée à retourner à ma chambre, près de deux heures plus tard. Nous avions dîné au bar entre nous, je n'avais prêté quasiment aucune attention à mes camarades. Une question m'obsédait : allait-il me rejoindre cette nuit ?

Je me changeai pour la nuit, délaissai mon jogging et débardeur pour enfiler une nuisette moulante. Après avoir mis à jour mon journal de bord, vérifié mes emails, je me mis en quête d'informations sur Aro Volturi. Hélas, Google et les articles consacrés à mon patron ne m'apprirent rien et très vite, je laissai de côté cette recherche. Il allait falloir enquêter sur le terrain, là encore j'allais devoir attendre d'être retournée à la vraie vie.

J'avais terriblement envie d'attendre Edward dans sa chambre, j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas eu vraiment l'intention de la fermer à clé. La porte n'était heureusement pas verrouillée et je m'engouffrai en silence dans la pièce. J'aimais y être, je me sentais plus proche de lui, connectée et j'avais désormais le droit de venir. Pas le droit mais Edward ne m'en voudrait pas de transgresser les règles.

_« Lâche-moi Kate ! »_

La voix d'Edward claqua dans le couloir, me faisant sursauter. Je m'étais assoupie sur son lit, je me relevai aux aguets, prête à lui dégainer ma moue la plus sexy quand il pénètrerait dans sa chambre.

_« Oh allez, ne sois pas mauvais perdant. »_ se moqua Kate.

_« Je ne le suis pas. Je veux que tu arrêtes de me tendre des pièges. J'ai été sympa jusque là mais si tu continues, je vais me venger. »_

_« Je t'attends, je n'ai pas peur de toi ! »_

Elle s'éloigna vers le fond du couloir en rigolant. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, nous étions enfin l'un avec l'autre. Il soupira de soulagement en me voyant assise sur son lit et j'en oubliais aussitôt ma mise en scène coquine.

« Jamais je n'ai été si impatient. » me déclara-t-il en me rejoignant.

« Pareil. »

Nous nous sourîmes bêtement, ça n'avait pas d'importance, nous étions heureux d'être ensemble, tout simplement.

« Tu m'as manqué. » m'épanchai-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Les larmes me montaient déjà aux yeux, je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas craquer. J'avais tellement peur de vivre un rêve, qu'il ne veuille plus me revoir après la fin du stage ou encore découvrir qu'il jouait avec moi.

« Je sais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué... Il faut qu'on discute toi et moi. »

« Oui. » lâchai-je, pas du tout motivée.

« Je m'excuse encore de m'être si mal comporté avec toi, me déclara-t-il, le regard baissé. Tu as été si sincère et moi... Je n'aurais pas du te mentir, je ne veux plus te mentir. Tu as compris que je risque mon travail ici ? »

Il me força à le regarder, je ne voulais pas penser à ces obstacles, ils n'étaient pas insurmontables de toute façon.

« C'est donc si important ? »

« J'ai besoin de cet argent, j'ai de grosses dettes, me confessa-t-il. Je ne trouverais aucun autre travail aussi bien payé. Je suis ici trois semaines par mois, je n'ai que le dimanche et une semaine de libre, quelle genre de relation pourrait marcher ainsi ? »

Non je ne voulais pas parler de ça, pas du futur, en tout cas pas du futur proche. En revanche, je voulais bien parler de cet appartement que nous habiterions dans quelques années, de cet enfant qu'il voudrait avoir, de nos voyages et de nos projets.

« Tu accepterais ? me demanda-t-il sur la défensive. Tu accepterais d'être avec moi tout en sachant que je parle de sexe chaque jour, que j'embrasse d'autres femmes pour leur apprendre à être de fantastiques amantes ? »

Les autres... je ne pouvais pas ignorer qu'il y en aurait d'autres, qu'il y en avait déjà eu de nombreuses. Il se tendit sentant mes doutes, je me serrais plus fort contre lui et mes mains s'accrochèrent désespérément à sa veste. Je voulus l'embrasser mais il me le refusa.

« Ne jouons pas les hypocrites, oui nous pourrions coucher ensemble mais que nous resterait-il après ? » continua-t-il.

Je n'aimais pas quand il se dévalorisait ainsi, quand il ne se pensait pas méritant, quand il se refusait le droit d'être heureux. Je voulais juste vivre le présent à fond.

« Je suis arrivée à un point où je suis prête à tout pour que tu m'embrasses, que tu me touches, juste... »

Ses lèvres douces et légères me firent taire, elles bougèrent contre les miennes lentement. Je pleurais de dépit, mais pas de désespoir, je savais qu'il avait beaucoup à résoudre. Il devait y croire autant que moi, nous serions forts ensemble et nous avions toute la vie devant nous. Il mit fin à ce délice trop tôt selon moi. Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue humide et son regard vert me disait déjà ce que je devais savoir.

« Oui je serais prête à tout accepter Edward. » décidai-je.

Il ferma ses paupières, un peu fort, puis m'attira contre lui. Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire encore que je l'aimais, quelque chose m'en empêchait pourtant.

« Alors tu crois que tu m'aurais embrassée au deuxième rendez-vous ? » le taquinai-je.

« Au premier, Bella, je t'aurais embrassée au premier rendez-vous, tu es vraiment une femme merveilleuse. »

Il m'embrassa encore, plus longuement et plus sensuellement, ce qui m'encouragea à me confier davantage.

« Je n'en peux plus, Edward. Je suis en permanence excitée, je pense sans arrêt toi, je suis comme obsédée et je n'ai jamais été ce genre de fille. Même adolescente je n'étais pas comme ça ! » me défendis-je.

« Je ne peux pas, vraiment pas, pas maintenant. »

« C'est à cause de ton passé ? tentai-je. Edward ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Il se détourna, je crus un instant qu'il allait partir. Il se leva du lit, mon cœur stoppa de battre puis reprit sa course effrénée. Edward apporta sur le lit son ordinateur portable, tapota quelques touches et tourna l'écran vers moi.

« Depuis le deuxième jour je te filme, m'expliqua-t-il. Regarde. »

Je me voyais en gros plan, en train de remplir le questionnaire sur nos expériences sexuelles.

« Moi aussi je te veux Bella, je n'ai pas compris au début ce que c'était. N'aie jamais peur de me parler, de me dire la vérité. Je ne me sens pas prêt à te faire l'amour, pas ici, pas si tôt. Je me suis juré que la prochaine femme que j'aurais dans mon lit le serait pour un bout de temps, et je veux que ce soit toi. »

Mon cœur s'emballa, je lui souris sans aucune retenue, j'étais si fière de lui et si heureuse d'être celle avec qui il voulait attendre. Tant pis si je restais frustrée, je saurais l'attendre.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas... euh... »

J'étais vraiment stupide d'être gênée !

« Presque trois ans, depuis que ce stage existe. »

Impossible... Lui ne pas jouir pendant trois ans... Non, ne pas coucher avec une femme, voilà ce qu'il voulait dire.

« J'ai vécu ça plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives Bella. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai murmuré ton prénom en jouissant. » me chuchota-t-il contre mon cou.

Il me lécha le lobe de l'oreille, le mordilla, je n'avais plus aucune idée de comment je m'appelais.

« Toi et ton corps qui s'est peu à peu dévoilé. Toi et ces putains de porte-jarretelles. Toi et tes soupirs quand tu te donnes du plaisir... »

Pouvais-je rougir davantage ? J'étais en feu, littéralement, rouge de honte qu'il m'ait donc entendu lors de chacun des ateliers où il n'était pas visible, notamment lors de cet atelier où, un casque sur les oreilles, je m'étais laissée aller plusieurs fois.

« Ton fantasme... » je n'étais pas capable d'en dire davantage.

« Je t'ai choquée ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Non, juste... c'était bien. »

Il rigola tout bas, je me sentais bête, c'était plus que bien.

« Quand j'ai lu ton fantasme, j'ai cru que j'allais te prendre sans plus de délai, dit-il, sa voix soudainement enrouée. Puis j'ai vraiment cru que tu jouais avec moi, que tu ne me voulais que pour baiser. J'ai écrit mon plus gros fantasme plus pour me libérer l'esprit que pour te répondre, tu n'étais même pas censée le lire. »

Je sentais contre moi son sexe en érection, une preuve de plus que j'étais faite pour lui.

« Merci de me l'avoir fait lire malgré tout. » lui répondis-je.

« Ça m'a paru juste, tu m'as déjà beaucoup confié, je voudrais faire pareil. Parfois tu me parais si fragile Bella. Ne te vexe pas, je sais que tu es une femme forte mais j'ai besoin de te protéger, même si c'est de moi. »

« Ne dis pas ça. » le sermonnai-je.

« Je suis trop égoïste pour te résister et tu es bien trop désirable. » me susurra-t-il encore.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répéter que je l'aimais, j'avais bien conscience que c'était soudain. Pour moi cela était si naturel et nouveau, lui avait été si souvent déçu, je ne devais pas espérer un « je t'aime » de sa part aussi tôt dans notre relation.

« Je suis venu te voir, il y a deux nuits après que nous nous soyons encore disputés dans le jardin. Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer pour nous. Mais sache que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, tu comprends ? »

Je n'avais donc pas rêvé cette nuit-là, son odeur m'avait hantée à mon réveil.

« Alors ne me repousse plus, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Moi aussi j'ai vécu un enfer à te voir chaque jour sans pouvoir te parler et te toucher. »

Mes mains se lancèrent à la conquête de son corps parfait, j'étais dans son lit, j'étais à lui et lui à moi, du moins pour le moment.

« Je dois prendre une douche, attends-moi. » lâcha-t-il à regret.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas le supplier de rester avec moi. Je pouvais bien encore attendre dix minutes... Pas plus, sinon j'irais le chercher sous la douche et... Stop ! Si je n'allais pas faire l'amour avec lui avant la fin du stage, il valait mieux m'éviter ce genre de fantaisies.

« C'est promis. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement, ses bras eurent du mal à se détacher de moi et les miens également. Je m'allongeai sur son lit quand il fut parti. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous l'effet de son odeur tout autour de moi, du souvenir de sa bouche sur moi, de la promesse de ce que ses mains douces allaient me donner cette nuit. J'allais attendre, et à bien y réfléchir, je n'étais pas si prête que ça à être aussi intime. Entre temps, je comptais bien lui procurer autant d'orgasmes que possible et je ne doutais pas qu'il se montrerait reconnaissant.

Je ris seule, j'étais heureuse, je refusais de noircir ce tableau avec le monde extérieur.

« Ne bouge pas. » m'ordonna soudain une voix grave et inconnue.

Je sentis une lame glaciale sous mon menton, un homme soufflait fort dans mon cou. Une main se posa sur ma poitrine tandis que de l'autre mon agresseur me força à tourner ma tête.

« Il a toujours eu bon goût. » ricana-t-il avant de me lécher le cou.

Je vis alors Alice à terre, un bâillon sur la bouche, ses grand yeux agrandis par la peur.

* * *

_Ok bon, j'avais dit que tout irait bien, et ça sera le cas, mais la vie n'est pas toute rose non plus ;-)_

_Qui est cet homme ? Pourquoi s'en est-il aussi pris à Alice ? (ce détail avait été volontairement caché dans l'extrait publié sur Facebook). C'est facile à deviner si vous avez bien lu la fic._

_J'ai annoncé sur Facebook qu'il y aurait une suite pour le Stage (Le Stage la Suite – titre provisoire), je précise que ça sera une mini fic, je ne me sens pas la force d'écrire autant mais ça sera super, comme d'hab et comme pour le Stage, instructif ;-)_

_Les sources ont été publiées sur mon compte Facebook VanessaJJ Fanfiction_


	20. Sam 19 mai - 17ème journée

_Salut à toutes !_

_Vous vous souvenez du dernier chapitre ? Un homme s'était introduit dans la chambre d'Edward et menace Bella et Alice... Voici la suite immédiate de cette scène, à 00h01 donc ;-)_

* * *

**JOUR 17 Samedi 19 mai**

**Thème matinée : trouver sa voie avec son partenaire**

**Thème après-midi : relation amoureuse, en groupe**

**Soirée avec Edward : Esmé**

* * *

« Tu vas bien Alice ? » soufflai-je.

« La ferme, me coupa notre agresseur. Vous allez me suivre sans faire de bruit. Si l'une essaie quoique ce soit, je m'en prends à l'autre, compris ? »

Alice et moi acquiesçâmes, j'avais peur et elle aussi, aucun doute.

« Mets-toi debout, me commanda-t-il. Toi aussi ! »

Mon amie rechigna et il lui donna un coup de pied assez fort pour qu'elle en pleure. Elle se mit debout péniblement et une fois redressée elle sauta sur notre agresseur qui la repoussa trop facilement. Il lui ligota les mains avec un lien en plastique, il me réserva le même sort. Quand il eut fini, il appuya sa lame à l'intérieur de mon poignet et le sang perla.

« Ma petite femme, encore une tentative et je la saigne. » chuchota-t-il à Alice.

Dans le couloir, je leur jetais des regards de plus en plus inquiets mais aussi curieux. Il nous fit descendre au rez-de-chaussée et comme je n'allais pas assez vite, il me poussa légèrement, sauf qu'à cause de ma maladresse, je m'effondrai et dévalai les quelques marches restantes sur les fesses.

L'homme sortit un pistolet et le pointa vers moi. Malgré moi, un cri d'effroi sortit de ma gorge, Alice qui était encore derrière nous en profita pour remonter à toute vitesse les escaliers vers le premier étage. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon amie mettait ainsi tout le monde en danger, cet homme était armé, dangereux et nous aurions du lui obéir.

« Alice ! » pesta-t-il.

Elle surgit une minute à peine plus tard sur le palier. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de la viser que déjà elle sauta sur lui en le frappant de ses deux pieds au torse. Il atterrit mal en point en bas des escaliers hélas toujours armé.

Je vis Alice retourner à l'étage, sans doute pour demander de l'aide à Edward et déjà l'homme se relevait. Je me précipitai hors de sa vue et courus jusqu'à la cuisine. Je n'y étais jamais entrée, je trouvai en tâtonnant l'interrupteur puis me mis à la recherche de ciseaux. En me contorsionnant je parvins à me libérer du lien en le coupant. Aussitôt détachée, je voulus sortir par la porte fenêtre mais l'homme m'avait déjà rejointe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! » m'écriai-je.

« Tu la fermes et tu me suis, sinon je te tue ! »

Je baissai mon visage baigné de larmes de rage et de peur. Je levai les mains et allai le rejoindre sur le seuil de la cuisine. Il eut un rictus mauvais face à mon apparente capitulation et commença à ranger son pistolet.

« Il t'a vraiment sous-estimée. »

« Qui ? »

« Tu me crois si bête que ça ! » ricana-t-il.

Je profitai de son hilarité, ma rapidité le déstabilisa, je m'emparai de l'arme et la vidai de son chargeur. Il me plaqua au sol, j'eus juste le temps de jeter le chargeur sous le piano de cuisson. Soudain il fut soulevé et je fus relevée par Alice. Derrière elle, Edward enchaînait les coups de poings sur l'homme. J'étais à la fois admirative et apeurée, jamais je n'aurais imaginé mon professeur capable d'une telle violence.

« Venez ! » nous pressa Tanya.

Irina s'attelait déjà à lier les mains et les pieds de l'homme, je voulus rester avec Edward mais ma guide ne me laissa pas le choix.

« Tu saignes, tu dois te soigner. »

Nous nous rendîmes à l'infirmerie sans plus rien dire. Alice tremblait comme une feuille et Tanya ne desserrait pas les mâchoires, de mon côté je ne pensais qu'à Edward.

« Assieds-toi Alice. »

Ma camarade obéit, Tanya la força à boire de l'eau puis elle s'occupa de ma coupure. L'entaille, comme celle à ma cuisse, n'était pas profonde et la guide parvint seule à s'occuper de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de lui ? » demandai-je, n'en pouvant plus.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Mais il était armé, il faut appeler la police ! » s'exclama Alice, redevenue la pile électrique que nous connaissions.

Je lançai un regard à Tanya, elle était tout aussi secouée que nous, je réalisais que j'allais moi aussi devoir répondre à certaines questions.

« Bella et Alice, allez dans vos chambres. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, on en reparle demain matin mais surtout ne dites rien aux autres. »

Nous sortîmes toutes les trois, Tanya nous laissa en bas de l'escalier et partit vers la cuisine. Je passai un bras autour des épaules de mon amie.

« Ça va ? »

« Non. »

Alice se retenait de pleurer, elle comme moi ne pourrions pas nous endormir de sitôt, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer. Edward arriva alors et sans retenue, il me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentis aussitôt rassurée et en sécurité. Il examina mon visage et mon corps, grimaça en voyant le bandage. Des hématomes sur mes bras et mes genoux venaient compléter le tableau. Il soupira, soulagé puis attira Alice avec nous. Elle pleura un long moment, elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa peur et il n'y avait pas de meilleurs moyens.

Tanya et Kate nous rejoignirent et ma guide râla de nous voir encore debout.

« Allons dans le salon. » céda-t-elle, consciente que nous avions tous besoin de parler.

« Où est James ? » murmura Alice.

Je ne fus pas la seule à être choquée comment connaissait-elle le prénom de notre agresseur ? En cherchant, je me souvins avoir déjà vu cet homme, c'était lui qui, quelques jours plus tôt, était venu jusqu'au Manoir, provocant une altercation avec Edward.

« Dans le grand frigo. » révéla Kate.

« Qui est-ce ? » demandai-je à tous en même temps.

Leurs regards me confirmèrent que j'étais la seule à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

« James Hunter, lâcha mon amie. Tu te souviens ? »

« Ton ex-mari. » réalisai-je avant de porter ma main devant ma bouche.

Était-il venu pour se venger d'elle ? Mais pourquoi m'avait-il aussi agressée ?

« C'était lui mardi... Quand je l'ai aperçu, j'ai été en parler avec Tanya. Il était venu avec sa femme. »

« Elle a participé au stage il y a un an environ, compléta Edward. Elle m'a accusé de tentative de viol, le contrat signé entre elle et nous l'empêchait de toutes poursuites judiciaires... Sauf que ce contrat ne vaut rien mais il est censé être dissuasif. »

Je n'étais pas franchement étonnée, je me souvins de la liasse de papiers en question estampillée d'un cachet d'un avocat réputé de Seattle, J . Jenks, un vrai requin.

« On savait que ça n'allait pas se régler facilement, ajouta Tanya, désinvolte. Allez vous coucher maintenant les filles. »

« Mais qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? » éludai-je, sans bouger du canapé.

« Ça ne vous concerne plus, je vous garantis que la sécurité sera renforcée. Je vais m'occuper de James et sa complice, j'ai réuni des preuves depuis leur plainte. »

« Tu te fous de moi ! » explosa Edward.

« Calme-toi. » lui intima-t-elle sèchement, avant de nous désigner Alice et moi d'un regard.

Il se leva pour se mettre face à elle, pas du tout enclin à obéir.

« Ça fait des mois que je vis avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête et toi tu avais des preuves ! » s'insurgea mon professeur.

« Tu en rajoutes... tu as juste eu peur et... »

« Depuis quand ? » la coupa-t-il.

« L'enquête préliminaire. » avoua Tanya, soudain mal à l'aise.

Edward retomba à mes côtés comme sonné.

« J'ai passé quarante-huit putain d'heures en prison et tu avais déjà des preuves ! » lui cracha-t-il.

« Écoute, on a du faire attention, pour nous tous. Le stage aurait été découvert sinon. »

« Je suis vraiment le dernier des imbéciles. » commenta-t-il tristement en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Je posai ma main sur l'avant-bras de mon professeur, il se détendit suffisamment pour ne plus assassiner du regard Tanya. Les guides et Alice avaient sans doute noté mon geste mais je m'en fichais, il y avait plus important à gérer et Edward avait besoin de moi.

« Edward, on a payé. » déclara Kate.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'emporta-t-il à nouveau.

« Ça aurait éclaboussé trop de gens et nous risquions tous la prison pour cinq ans ! »

Kate se sentait coupable, je pouvais le deviner à la façon dont elle avait de regarder Edward.

« Cent mille dollars. Vous leur avez donné cent mille dollars et vous ne m'avez rien dit. » se désola-t-il.

« On ne voulait pas te blesser, on s'est dit que tu te sentirais mieux en te sachant soutenu. » répondit doucement Kate en s'approchant de lui.

« Mais pourquoi est-il revenu ? » leur demandai-je, tentant à nouveau de calmer les tensions.

« Je ne sais pas. » admit Tanya.

« James et sa femme Victoria ont mis au point une escroquerie bien rodée. Ils séduisent des riches, hommes et femmes, mariés ou non, et les font chanter pour de l'argent. Ils gagnent toujours et leurs victimes les protègent par peur du scandale... Ça me dégoute. » nous apprit Edward.

« Il ne reviendra pas. » asséna ma guide.

« Il est arrivé dans ma chambre par la porte... Il avait les codes. Il m'a parlé. » nous révéla Alice.

« Raconte. » la pressa Kate.

« Il m'a dit qu'il était là pour faire tomber ce stage, il a évoqué un certain Laurent qui l'a aidé. »

Edward se redressa pour accuser de nouveau Tanya.

« Si tu n'était pas occupée à baiser avec le garde, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Putain il est venu ici plusieurs fois ! Il m'a menacé, il a menacé de nous dénoncer tous ! Mais là il aurait pu tuer Bella et Alice ! » lui cria-t-il de plus en plus enragé.

Tanya s'approcha pour lui faire face, je crus un instant qu'elle allait crier plus fort sur lui, le remettre à sa place. En fait, elle leva les mains en signe de repentance.

« Ok je suis désolée, Bella vraiment je ne pensais pas que ce cinglé viendrait pour nous faire du mal. »

« Je vous raccompagne les filles. » décida Edward.

Alice s'était un peu calmée en apparence, ses grands yeux étaient fixes, comme si elle se concentrait beaucoup trop. Nous avait-elle tout dit de ce James ? Comment avait-elle pu épouser un homme aussi vil ? Ok elle alors que avait dix-huit ans mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle s'était mariée avec lui. Il n'était pas seul, sa femme et lui étaient des complices depuis plusieurs années apparemment. Malgré la situation, mon esprit de journaliste s'emballa, il y avait un sujet à faire sur cette histoire.

« Dors bien Alice. » lui dit Edward, me faisant réaliser que nous étions déjà à l'étage.

Mon amie hésita sur le seuil aussi je me penchai et découvris un véritable champ de bataille. Le lit était couvert de vêtements, des dizaines de paires de chaussures éparpillées dans la chambre et je ne pouvais plus distinguer le bureau.

« Vous vous êtes battus ? » demandai-je, incrédule.

« Non. » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu veux dire que c'est l'état de ta chambre chaque jour ? » se moqua légèrement Edward.

Il la prit par les épaules et se baissa pour aligner leur regards.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout nettoyer d'ici demain soir. »

« Oui monsieur le professeur. »

Ils rirent ensemble et pour faire bonne figure, pour ne pas faire apparaître ma jalousie ridicule, je me joignis à eux. Alice entra dans sa chambre après qu'Edward lui ai fait promettre de réveiller un guide si elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Nous arrivâmes en silence jusqu'à ma chambre. Naturellement il y entra et ferma la porte derrière nous.

« Verrouille toujours cette porte. » m'ordonna-t-il et j'acquiesçai.

Naturellement, d'un même élan, nous nous embrassâmes avec passion et urgence. Naturellement, il m'allongea sur mon lit pour me surplomber. Naturellement mon sexe chercha le sien, tentant en vain d'apaiser ce feu en moi.

« J'ai eu tellement peur... Je t'ai entendue tomber, j'ai su que c'était toi... Il avait bloqué la porte de la salle de bains, j'ai du la défoncer et... Bella... »

Sa voix se cassa, il me serra trop fort dans ses bras.

« C'est fini. » le consolai-je.

Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et inspira profondément, comme pour s'enivrer de mon odeur.

« Il aurait pu te tuer, toi ou Alice... »

« N'y pense plus. »

« Tu es trop calme Bella. » nota-t-il avant de soupirer, agacé.

« Pas ce soir, je suis fatiguée. J'ai juste besoin de toi cette nuit. Demain je serais angoissée. »

Il ne me refuserait peut-être rien cette nuit-là. Pour autant je ne voulais plus précipiter les choses entre nous. Je me dis même qu'il risquait d'être encore plus blessé si nous couchions avant d'apprendre la véritable raison de ma présence dans ce Manoir. Il s'endormit, sa tête sur mon ventre et mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Nous nous réveillâmes à cause des rayons du soleil qui nous éblouirent. Edward émit comme un ronronnement et me ramena contre lui.

« Rendors-toi Edward, ça n'est pas encore l'heure. » lui mentis-je avant de passer le drap sur nos têtes.

Mon cher professeur vint se caler entre mes jambes, ses coudes de chaque côté de mes bras. Son regard tendre brillait, il me décocha son plus beau sourire puis ses lèvres vinrent caresser les miennes.

« C'était l'alouette, la messagère du matin, et non le rossignol. Regarde, amour ces lueurs jalouses qui dentellent le bord des nuages à l'orient ! Les flambeaux de la nuit sont éteints, et le jour joyeux se dresse sur la pointe du pied au sommet brumeux de la montagne. Je dois partir et vivre, ou rester et mourir. » me déclama-t-il.

Je ne pus qu'être émue par ces vers, réponse de Roméo à Juliette qui lui mentait pour le retenir au matin de leur nuit de noces.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » me questionna-t-il, à nouveau sérieux.

« Parfaitement bien. » lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il devait y croire, je ne voulais plus gâcher nos moments ensemble. Nous devions oublier ce James, Aro, ignorer mes secrets et les siens.

« Tu es si belle. » chuchota-t-il.

Il m'embrassa de longues minutes, embrasant mon corps, me donnant l'envie folle de lui arracher son caleçon et mes sous-vêtements. Sous le drap, je nous imaginais libres de nous aimer, isolés pour ne pas nous cacher, heureux sans rien à craindre.

« Je dois y aller Bella. »

Il respira profondément comme pour se donner du courage puis rabattit le drap. Mon réveil affichait huit heures, nous étions sûrement les derniers à nous réveiller au Manoir. Comme pour confirmer mes sinistres pensées, Alice s'annonça derrière ma porte et y tambourina avec entrain.

« Attends ! » lui criai-je.

Edward avait heureusement fermé au verrou ma chambre.

« Bella ! Dépêche ! Je dois te parler ! » insista Alice.

Edward avait sauté du lit et il enfilait ses vêtements à toute vitesse.

« Dis-lui de revenir dans cinq minutes. » me souffla-t-il.

« Tu connais Alice. » paniquai-je.

Il termina en passant ses chaussures puis ouvrit la fenêtre. Je trouvais tout cela assez romantique dans le fond. Comme si il avait lu mes pensées, il tendit une main pour que je le rejoigne.

« Allons, fenêtre, laissez entrer le jour et sortir ma vie. » paraphrasai-je Juliette.

« Adieu, adieu ! Un baiser, et je descends. »

Et comme dans la pièce de Shakespeare, nous échangeâmes un long baiser et Edward sauta... pour retomber lourdement près de trois mètres plus bas et grogner. Je le vis s'éloigner en boitant. Je pris une autre minute pour ouvrir à Alice.

« Tu étais aux toilettes ? » me reprocha-t-elle, les bras croisés.

« Tu n'es pas maquillée. » remarquai-je aussitôt.

« Pas eu le courage. Je me sens si mal Bella ! »

« Raconte-moi. »

Je lui désignai le fauteuil à mon bureau pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas de mon lit, elle avait un tel flair qu'elle aurait peut-être découvert qu'Edward avait dormi avec moi.

« James... Il m'a vraiment paru dangereux. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu au début, mais si il y a une chose dont je me souviens parfaitement, c'est que James est prêt à tout pour de l'argent. »

« Mais les guides l'ont déjà payé. » rétorquai-je.

« Il en veut toujours plus, et il était venu pour quelqu'un. »

Alice était en train de me sortir une tenue pour la journée, un jean noir slim et un pull léger couleur sable à manches longues. Je devais cacher mes blessures et dans cette optique, Alice me tendit un bracelet très large qui recouvrait mon bandage.

« Te récupérer ? » tentai-je en enfilant des sous-vêtements roses clairs.

« Non, moi je n'étais que la cerise sur le gâteau. » m'apprit-elle en me sondant du regard.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Toi. »

« Quoi moi ?! » m'exclamai-je sur la défensive.

« Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là... j'étais au courant pour son escroquerie. Lui et cette Victoria ont oeuvré à Los Angeles il y a trois ans. Ils ont fait chanté un styliste mondialement connu, j'étais son assistante à l'époque. James a dit que le stage allait bientôt être découvert et qu'il devait te filer la frousse. Bella, pourquoi toi ?! »

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne le connais pas, je t'assure. »

« Que faisais-tu dans la chambre d'Edward ? » me demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, nous n'avions encore dit à personne que James m'avait débusquée dans le lit de notre professeur.

« Je devais lui rendre un livre, il m'a dit de l'attendre pendant qu'il prenait une douche. »

Alice ne me crut qu'à moitié, pourtant elle ne releva pas, trop obnubilée par l'agression de la veille.

« Tanya était devant ma porte quand je me suis réveillée. Elle voulait s'assurer que j'avais bien dormi. Je crois qu'elle va enquêter sur moi. Du genre s'assurer que je n'ai rien à voir avec la combine de James. Après tout, on a été marié... Mon dieu c'était il y a cent ans j'ai l'impression.»

Tanya allait peut-être enquêter sur moi également.

« Alice, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais je te demande de ne pas raconter à Tanya ce que t'a dit sur moi James, c'est ok ? »

« Tu me jures de me dire pourquoi un jour prochain ? »

« Ne dis rien. Je te raconterai après la fin du stage. »

Elle verrouilla ses lèvres et jeta la clé, ce qui nous fit pouffer.

« Allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner, il faut que les autres ne remarquent rien. » lui rappelai-je.

Jane fut la seule à ne pas nous rejoindre, les filles m'apprirent que notre camarade avait une séance de paroles avec Irina.

« C'est un terme pour désigner une séance de psy. » me souffla Rosalie.

Alice fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître étrange, elle parla beaucoup de tout et de rien. Esmé remarqua toutefois que l'entrain était feint et Alice lui expliqua qu'elle avait juste trop bu la veille et mal dormi.

« Alors que fait-on au troisième rendez-vous ? » la questionna Cynthia.

Alice nous raconta qu'elle avait pu choisir une activité après le dîner. Edward et elle avaient passé la soirée au bar, Alice avait fait du shopping sur internet et le pauvre professeur avait surement du en baver. Jamais je ne voudrais faire du shopping avec Alice !

_oOo_

« Tu t'es blessé Edward ? » remarqua Esmé dès notre entrée en salle de cours.

« Je suis tombé dans les escaliers cette nuit, je n'ai réveillé personne ? »

Il était bon acteur, comme mes camarades, je répondis non et me soumis ensuite à la séance photo. Nous posions toutes ensemble puis individuellement. Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec Edward, le cours débuta.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur. »

« Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des bases pour une relation stable avec un homme. Je ne prétends pas vous donner une formule magique qui le rendra à jamais amoureux et fidèle. Sachez tout d'abord qu'un homme n'a que rarement la maturité pour assumer être en couple. En général, l'homme accumule les erreurs et ne se remet pas forcément en question. L'adage « les hommes viennent de Mars et les femmes viennent de Vénus » est plutôt vrai. D'ailleurs vos guides vous parleront de cet ouvrage cet après-midi. Ce matin, je veux faire le point avec vous. Où en êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que le stage a déjà changé pour vous et comment envisager la suite lors de votre retour ? Cynthia ? »

« J'ai réalisé que c'était bien de vieillir, j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi et prouver à mon mari qu'en fait je n'avais pas besoin de devenir une experte en sexe. Je veux juste redevenir celle dont il a besoin, je ne l'ai été qu'au début de notre relation. Après nous avons fondé un foyer, construit nos vies, il n'a plus été le centre de mon univers pendant longtemps, mais désormais il va le redevenir. J'ai tellement hâte de le lui prouver. C'est comme si j'avais dix-huit ans à nouveau. »

Les filles la félicitèrent, quant à moi, je pensais à ma mère qui n'avait pas su attendre que mon père et elle se retrouvent. Elle était partie, persuadée que leur amour n'était pas assez fort, peut-être aurait-elle pu se battre davantage. Je ne voulais jamais faire cette erreur.

« Alice ? »

« J'ai appris à me calmer et à réfléchir. J'ai aussi compris que le sexe ne faisait pas tout, il faut juste savoir doser. Je suis prête à quelque chose de plus sérieux et j'irai doucement avec Jasper. »

« Bravo Alice. Esmé ? »

« J'ai gagné en confiance, ici je me sens acceptée, ça me donne beaucoup de courage et d'espoir pour le futur. »

« Très bien. Alors que vas-tu faire ? »

« J'ai déjà agi! J'ai invité Carlisle à déjeuner à mon retour, pour le remercier de m'avoir aidée pour ce gala. Il a accepté ! »

Son bonheur faisait réellement plaisir à voir, elle le méritait.

« On pourrait s'y préparer ce soir. » proposa le professeur, qui allait passer sa soirée avec elle pour leur dernier rendez-vous.

« Ok. Merci. »

« Je t'en prie, je suis là pour ça. Rosalie ? »

« J'ai compris que je devais sortir de ma tour d'ivoire. Je craque sur mon garagiste... non, je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui. » avoua-t-elle, récoltant nos applaudissements.

« Que vas-tu faire en sortant du Manoir ? »

« J'irai le voir et je l'inviterai à dîner. J'espère qu'il voudra de moi. »

« Il serait fou de refuser. » lui lança Esmé avec bienveillance.

« Bella ? »

« Je veux m'ouvrir aux autres et surmonter ma timidité, j'ai réussi ici, c'est déjà énorme pour moi. Après le stage, je vais commencer à vivre et à oser. »

Il me sourit, j'espérais qu'il avait saisi qu'il faisait partie de l'après stage. Mes nouvelles résolutions lui étaient dédiées.

« Jane ? »

« Je sais que j'ai fait mauvaise route depuis... depuis toujours. Je ne partage pas vraiment l'enthousiasme des filles, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer après. »

Sa déclaration nous étonna toutes, Edward hocha la tête puis alla la rejoindre. Il tira la chaise qui se trouvait derrière mon bureau et s'assit entre Jane et moi.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu vas y arriver. Tu as tellement plus de possibilités maintenant. »

Jane lui offrit un sourire hypocrite qu'Edward ne décoda pas.

Il nous demanda ensuite d'énoncer quelques valeurs fondamentales selon nous à appliquer dans un couple et d'expliquer notre choix. Les mots se répétèrent presque tous : honnêteté, tolérance, confiance, communication, partage.

« Il n'y a pas de recette miracle, si un couple est mal assorti, quoique les deux fassent, ça casse. Alors mon premier conseil, ne cédez pas à la passion, prenez votre temps et surtout n'écoutez pas que votre cœur. »

Ces mots me refroidirent, parlait-il pour lui ? Pour moi ? Je le connaissais depuis deux semaines, je l'aimais déjà, j'étais impatiente. Ok nous n'avions pas parlé de mariage mais j'avais en tête que lui et moi pourrions faire un long chemin ensemble. Edward saisit mon malaise, il entama ses aller-retour rituels dans l'allée entre nos bureaux. En passant à côté de moi, il posa rapidement sa main sur mon épaule, plus tard il caressa subrepticement ma joue et mes cheveux.

« Tout ce que vous avez énoncé est vrai, je vous conseille ceci-dit de ne pas foncer tête baissée, posez-vous des questions, vous en avez le droit. Voici les principales valeurs qui caractérisent les couples heureux et épanouis. Bien sur, il peut y a voir des exceptions. Comprenez qu'un couple puisse être réellement heureux tout en ayant certains manques par rapport à cette liste. Cela étant, trop de manque amène immanquablement un couple à ne pas être heureux ou épanoui. »

Il écrivit au tableau puis se retourna vers nous.

« Tout d'abord, la communication au sein d'un couple est ce qu'est le fondement pour une maison. Les couples heureux savent non seulement s'écouter, mais également communiquer. Pour se faire entendre ou se faire comprendre, vous ne devez pas avoir besoin de hurler, encore moins de casser la vaisselle. Il faut savoir choisir le moment idéal pour échanger et surtout les mots appropriés à chaque discussion. Pour résoudre vos différends, privilégiez le dialogue. »

Bien... j'allais devoir vraiment me rattraper si jamais il me pardonnait pour mes mensonges.

« Cynthia, acceptes-tu de nous donner des exemples positifs ou négatifs de ce que tu vis dans ton mariage et en rapport avec chaque valeur ? »

« Bien sur. La communication entre John et moi a été secondaire quand on s'est mis ensemble car nous n'avions pas besoin de mots. Nous nous comprenions d'un regard, d'un geste, on se devinait facilement. Après la naissance de notre premier enfant, on a réalisé qu'il fallait qu'on se parle, on avait perdu en fait l'autre de vue en se focalisant sur le bébé. Ça nous a pris du temps mais nous y sommes parvenus. »

J'imaginais facilement cette situation, une fois encore en l'appliquant à mes parents. Tous les deux m'avaient si souvent dit que le jour de ma naissance avait été le plus beau jour de leur vie, ils avaient été si heureux de cette nouvelle famille qu'ils avaient créée. Leur monde n'avait tourné qu'autour de moi et durant mes premiers mois, aucun n'avait compris qu'ils mettaient en péril leur mariage.

« La tolérance et le respect mutuel, continua-t-il. Dans certains couples, on a l'habitude de voir l'un des conjoints critiquer chacune des initiatives de l'autre, le rendre responsable de tous les maux, ou encore le blâmer sans cesse pour un non ou pour un oui, etc.… Ce sont donc tous ces faits qui sont souvent à l'origine de la crise dans un couple. Il faut s'accepter tels que vous êtes, chacun, et vous comprendre mutuellement dans vos différences. En d'autres termes, il est bien plus profitable de chercher les aspects positifs dans le négatif de vos différents caractères. De plus, quand il s'agit de réaliser des projets, vous devez vous soutenir et dans les moments difficiles, être présents l'un pour l'autre, sans pour autant se juger. »

Cynthia attendit le signal d'Edward et prit encore quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de problèmes, John m'a soutenue dans chacune de mes grandes décisions, quand j'ai repris mes études après la naissance du premier bébé notamment. Il n'a jamais critiqué mes lubies ni mes hobbys et vice versa. »

« Voilà un des secrets révélés mesdemoiselles, Cynthia bravo à toi et John, félicita notre professeur. Tous les couples du monde traversent des crises. Mais ce qui fait la force des couples pérennes, c'est la manière de mettre au profit leur créativité et leur énergie pour négocier, en cas de problèmes. Ainsi, au lieu de surenchérir ou de remettre en cause leur couple, ils désamorcent l'escalade par l'humour, des excuses, ou encore en se donnant raison. Quand vous traversez une période difficile, vous devez arranger la situation entre vous. »

« John a un grand sens de l'humour et il est peu attaché aux détails. Quand je lui expose un problème il accepte ma solution. La seule chose à laquelle je ne dois pas toucher c'est son bureau, là il est intraitable. Pour désamorcer, il ne faut cependant jamais utiliser le sexe. »

« Tout à fait, appuya Edward. Le sexe peut vous réconcilier mais il ne va rien résoudre. Ne pensez pas que faire céder un homme en lui promettant une récompense au lit sera profitable. Le sexe ne devrait jamais être un moyen de pression. Si vous voulez le motiver à faire la vaisselle, il faut trouver autre chose qu'une fellation. »

Il ne me regarda pas, à croire qu'il était désormais gêné de parler ainsi en ma présence.

« Je suis d'accord, ajouta Alice. J'ai pourtant fait ça souvent mais j'ai compris que ça enlevait toute sa beauté au sexe. »

« Le sexe doit rester un échange équilibré, pas un rapport de force. Ensuite, il y a aussi l'aspect pratique et financier dans la vie de couple. Lorsque l'on se met à comptabiliser la moindre dépense, on risque de s'attirer de séreux ennuis. La meilleure façon d'éviter cela est de ne pas trop compter ce qu'on partage. Il faut donc voir l'argent sous un angle d'un investissement dans le couple. Il faut donner sans compter et recevoir sans se culpabiliser. Ceci est également valable pour les tâches ménagères. Il faut de temps en temps dépanner l'autre quand le besoin se fait sentir. Faites autant que possible des activités ensemble notamment le sport, la cuisine ou encore les travaux de rénovation. »

« Justement, il faut aussi s'aménager des moments solitaires, et ça j'en ai eu besoin quand j'étais submergée par les enfants et le ménage et tous les soucis d'une vie normale. Je pense que c'est important d'en parler avec l'autre pour qu'il ne se croit pas délaissé. Par phases, on peut s'éloigner pour mieux se retrouver. » nous confia Cynthia.

Je ne pouvais même pas envisager une vie de couple avec Edward sans vouloir être en permanence avec lui m ais je pouvais comprendre le point de vue de Cynthia. J'étais pour le moment trop frustrée de ne pas pouvoir « être » avec lui.

« La confiance mutuelle, annonça Edward en pointant le tableau. Les couples heureux ne passent pas leur journée à se torturer l'esprit en se demandant où et avec qui est le conjoint. En plus de cela, ils ne s'espionnent pas à longueur de journée et encore moins ne surveillent pas tout le temps les dépenses de l'autre… Ils se font une confiance totale. »

« A la fin de ma première grossesse, John a retrouvé un travail d'enseignant mais c'était dans une école supérieure privée pour filles uniquement. Je me trouvais tellement grosse et moche que j'étais persuadée qu'il allait me tromper ou même me quitter. On a eu une terrible dispute, je lui ai dit qu'il allait craquer pour une de ses étudiantes, comme il avait craqué pour moi. Il a été très blessé mais il a compris comme j'étais fragile et il m'a rassurée. A l'époque il n'y avait pas les téléphones portables, alors chaque jour avant de rentrer chez nous, il me téléphonait du bureau des professeurs. »

Ma mère m'avait montré plusieurs dizaines de photos d'elle enceinte. Mon père l'avait trouvée si belle et lumineuse, il l'avait photographiée très souvent, complimentée chaque jour. Dès qu'il avait une soirée de libre, il lui proposait des sorties à deux et Renée disait qu'il était alors fier comme un paon. J'espérais avoir un homme à côtés aussi attentionné si un jour je devais être enceinte.

« Je vais ajouter ceci, un conseil déjà donné lorsque nous parlions sexe, et qui s'applique dans la vie de tous les jours. Montrez-lui que vous l'aimez, rien n'est anodin. Des petits surnoms d'amour ainsi que les petits cadeaux créent également une forme d'intimité qui contribue à la longévité d'un couple. Montrez-lui ce qu'il signifie pour lui et même si il y aura des journées moroses, vous pourrez compter je l'espère sur votre moitié et surmonter les épreuves de la vie. Savoir tout cela ne suffit pas à faire de son couple un couple épanoui. Mais c'est une première étape. »

« Tu as pris ce petit discours dans quel magazine féminin ? » lança sèchement Jane.

Je me tournai vers elle et ne la reconnus pas. Son beau visage était fermé, son regard dur, son corps trop droit.

« J'ai consulté de nombreux ouvrages sur la question, écrits par des psychologues renommés notamment, lui répondit calmement Edward. Ces conseils sont judicieux c'est pour cela qu'ils ne vous paraissent sans doute pas inédits, ils sont relayés dans les magazines en effet. »

« Mais comment peux-tu savoir ? Tu as déjà été en couple ?! » le railla Jane.

Edward se tendit et me glissa un regard interrogateur. Je ne comprenais pas non plus ce qu'il se passait.

« Non. » répliqua le professeur.

« Celle que tu vas choisir un jour devra avoir beaucoup de courage. Je ne suis pas la seule à devoir être réparée. »

Jane se leva et sortit de la classe. Edward annonça la pause et courut à la suite de notre camarade.

« C'était quoi ça ?! » s'énerva Alice.

« Je ne sais pas mais ça a sûrement un rapport avec sa séance ce matin. » avança Cynthia.

Nous allâmes au jardin mais nous arrêtâmes sur la petite terrasse, il pleuvait des cordes et il faisait frais.

« Il y a quelque chose... Mon instinct me le crie, continua Alice. Elle sait quelque chose sur Edward, j'en suis sûre. Elle parlait de lui quand elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas seule à devoir être réparée. »

Que savait donc Jane ? Aro avait-il repris contact avec elle ? Hier encore elle avait la volonté de se sortir de cette relation malsaine, que s'était-il passé ?

Edward nous héla, la pause était terminée. En m'asseyant à mon bureau, je remarquai une feuille dépassant de mon cahier. J'attendis que mes camarades soient bien à leur bureau avant de découvrir un message :

_\- Fais vite pour déjeuner, je t'attendrai dans ta chambre. _-

Je pliai le papier et le coinçai dans mon soutien-gorge. Edward me donnait rendez-vous et son sourire discret me confirmait que nous allions passer un très agréable moment en tête à tête.

Jane revint dans la classe accompagnée d'Irina qui s'installa au bureau vacant derrière moi.

« Bien, nous allons oublier ce petit incident et continuer notre cours, débuta Edward. J'aimerais que vous me listiez les valeurs sur lesquelles vous pensez devoir travailler. »

Mes camarades choisirent principalement la communication comme valeur à développer. Il était vrai que de nos jours, nous étions à la fois plus sociables et plus isolés. J'en étais l'exemple le plus flagrant, je vivais dans une grande ville et ma seule amie était celle que je m'étais faite au lycée. Je ne revoyais plus personne de cette époque ni de la fac. Mes collègues ne s'intéressaient à moi que pour passer leurs nerfs quand Banner, mon supérieur, refusait leurs articles.

Malgré tout, je ne m'étais pas sentis seule parce qu'alors je ne savais pas ce que c'était de faire partie d'un groupe d'amis. Avec mes camarades du stage, j'étais plus heureuse, je réalisais qu'il me manquait quelque chose et que grâce à elles toutes, je me sentais mieux. Elles m'avaient toutes acceptées et même si j'avais toujours en tête ma mission première, je savais que je ferais tout pour les garder dans ma vie.

Je choisis la confiance et Edward comprit que je parlais pour moi. Il m'assura que je ne devais pas me rabaisser, je devais faire confiance à l'autre pour m'aimer comme je le méritais. Nos regards avaient été voilés, nous n'étions pas seuls, pourtant dans ses yeux, je crus lire une promesse de sa part. Il voulait m'aimer comme je le méritais.

La dernière heure de cours passa rapidement, je quittai la classe rapidement puisque Irina engagea une conversation animée avec Edward.

Au déjeuner, Jane nous rassura, du moins fit tout pour. Elle rigola avec Cynthia puis face à la persistance d'Alice, elle avoua être juste en manque car elle était fumeuse. Je n'y croyais pas, aucune ne la crut d'ailleurs mais notre jeune camarade ne paraissait pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Je fis comme mon « petit-ami » me l'avait demandé, j'annonçai à mes amies que je me sentais mal et elles me forcèrent à manger un peu avant d'aller me reposer.

« Dors si tu le peux, nous préviendrons les guides. » ajouta Cynthia.

En montant les marches lentement, puisque j'étais censée être mal, je cherchais un terme pour désigner Edward dans mes monologues internes. Petit-ami semblait trop puéril, amoureux trop niais, partenaire de vie... ça faisait un peu gay. Fiancé ? J'espérais... Mari... Non je n'en étais pas encore là, je devais refouler toutes ces images de robe blanche et de pièces montées sur le champ.

Edward était en retrait face à la fenêtre, il se retourna à mon entrée et fonça sur moi. Il m'embrassa avec urgence puis m'enlaça tendrement.

« Quel accueil ! » me réjouis-je quand il eut libéré mes lèvres.

« Ferme bien ta porte. »

« J'ai un alibi pour tout l'après-midi. » annonçai-je, fière de moi.

« Je te ferai un cours de rattrapage de l'atelier. » me promit-il en m'attirant vers le lit.

« J'ai du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à toi, dès que j'ai pu, je suis venu t'attendre. Je suis en pleine crise d'adolescence avec quinze ans de retard ! » rigola-t-il.

« Je sais, tu n'é... »

Il me dévisagea, curieux de la suite de ma phrase. Parce que j'étais si bien avec lui, j'avais envie de lui en dire le maximum. Il me paraissait cependant trop tôt pour lui avouer qu'une jeune femme m'avait parlé de lui et m'avait envoyé des photos par mail.

« Tu n'es pas le seul, me rattrapai-je. Moi aussi je n'ai pas connu cette folie à l'adolescence. J'avais le nez plongé dans les bouquins. »

« Tu devais être adorable ! »

Nos baisers remplacèrent les paroles, c'était si simple de me laisser aller dans ses bras. J'étais sans défense et il ne me forçait de toute façon pas.

« Tu vas t'absenter ce weekend ? » lui demandai-je plus tard.

« Non, j'ai annulé tous mes concerts. »

« Pourquoi ? Si tu as besoin d'argent... »

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'admira, je le voyais à son regard amoureux.

« Le premier weekend loin de toi a été si difficile... Tu te souviens de ce que t'a dit Garrett Winston ? Cet homme qui t'a remis une enveloppe pour moi. »

« Oui... »

Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Il ne sait pas parler italien mais moi oui... J'ai composé une chanson qui parle de toi ce weekend-là, il a dû l'entendre. »

« _Bella arrossi_. Il a dit que je rougissais. » me souviens-je précisément.

Et évidemment, je me mis à rougir.

« Ces couleurs sont ravissantes et elles me font beaucoup d'effet. »

Il embrassa mes joues chaudes puis ma bouche et m'entraîna pour une longue session de pelotage en règle. J'avais faim de son corps, je ne pourrais pas trouver le repos avant de m'être repue de lui. J'avais envie de tant de choses avec lui mais quand il m'embrassait comme ça, je ne pouvais penser qu'à satisfaire mon désir.

« Bella ? »

Tanya toquait à ma porte et par surprise, je me relevai, envoyant Edward par terre.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte qui était heureusement fermée. Personne ne respectait donc les règles de bonne conduite ?

« Va dans la salle de bains. » chuchotai-je à Edward.

J'entrouvris ensuite la porte de ma chambre et Tanya me sourit gentiment.

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillée. »

« Pas grave. »

« Tiens. »

Elle me tendit une boite de cachets anti-douleurs.

« Je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être à court. L'atelier vient de se terminer, veux-tu nous rejoindre à la salle de sport ? Enfin, si ta migraine est passée bien sûr. »

Mon instinct me disait de rejoindre mes camarades, ma tête et mon cœur s'unirent pour réclamer au contraire plus de temps seule à seul avec mon... avec l'homme que j'aimais. C'était long mais ça sonnait bien, l'homme que j'aimais.

« Bella ? »

« Je me change et j'arrive. » lui dis-je.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue puis sur mon front.

« Tu as de la fièvre ? »

« Non, ça va passer, je me suis endormie sous la couverture. »

« A tout de suite. Au fait, puisque nous sommes seules... Je voulais encore m'excuser pour hier, tu fais bien de t'enfermer. D'ailleurs sache que dès vingt heures, les alarmes des portes et des fenêtres vont être activées et un nouveau garde est arrivé, il fera des rondes à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du Manoir. Edward aussi est désolé, il s'en veut de t'avoir demandée de lui rendre ce CD. »

« Ça n'est rien, réussis-je à mentir. Il en avait besoin, ça n'est pas sa faute, ça n'est pas la tienne non plus. »

Tanya soupira puis me fit une bise.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Bella Swan. Mais prépare-toi, Kate a prévu de vous faire souffrir ! » finit-elle en riant.

Edward me rejoignit dès que j'eus verrouillé la porte.

« J'aurais du te prévenir. » s'excusa-t-il.

« J'ai dit à Alice que je devais te rendre un livre. »

« Alors ne dis plus rien, nous verrons bien. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de garde ? »

« C'est nécessaire Bella, je t'assure. »

« Mais on ne pourra plus... dormir ensemble. »

Il secoua la tête, résigné et prêt à se sacrifier pour notre sécurité à tous. Je n'avais pas sa grandeur d'âme.

« Je veux dormir avec toi ! »

Il me fit taire d'un baiser, dans le couloir mes camarades se chamaillaient au sujet de la tenue d'Esmé pour son rendez-vous du soir.

« J'essaierai de venir ce soir mais c'est sans doute risqué, me murmura-t-il. On trouvera toujours des moments, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne reste qu'une semaine de stage et demain c'est dimanche, je viendrai te réveiller. »

« Promis ? »

« Oui ! Allez va te changer. »

Je filai à la salle de bains puis réalisai que je pouvais jouer encore un peu. Je décidai de me déshabiller avant de le rejoindre, je n'étais pas assez gracieuse pour que ça soit sexy. Je retournai dans ma chambre en sous-vêtements et Edward jura tout bas. Je lui souris innocemment, il ne fut pas dupe mais ne dit et fit rien. Il m'observa tandis que je sortais un débardeur et short moulant de mon armoire, puis je me penchai sans plier les genoux pour attraper une paire de baskets.

« Tu es une diablesse Bella Swan. »

« Je te vois ce soir ? »

« Je passerai si tu vas diner en retard. »

« Ça marche ! »

Je sortis de ma chambre après un dernier baiser volé à l'homme que j'aimais. Kate nous attendait en tapant du pied au bout du palier.

« Alice ! Dépêche-toi ! Ah Bella, ça va mieux ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors en route les filles, bougez vos fesses ! »

Alice et moi fûmes obligées de rester sur des tapis de marche, nous devions prétendre que tout allait bien mais nous avions tout de même été blessées. Les filles râlèrent, criant même au favoritisme. Kate ne nous épargnât pas de ses remarques acerbes.

« On arrête de parler et on se muscle ! » nous lança-t-elle quand nous rigolâmes à une blague de Cynthia.

« Faites le mouvement avec tout votre corps ! Je l'ai répété au moins cent fois depuis votre arrivée. »

« Bon sang secouez-vous ! Vous êtes des mémés ou des bombasses ? »

Et elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'à dix-huit heures, Tanya vienne nous sauver pour commencer son cours de danse. Tanya avait décidé de nous apprendre le tango et elle et Kate se joignirent à notre groupe pour danser. J'héritais de Kate comme partenaire...

« Comment ça va les amours Bella ? » me dit-elle, sournoise.

Edward m'avait dit que Kate avait vite compris qu'il craquait sur moi et elle savait que j'en pinçais pour mon professeur... terrain dangereux.

« Très bien ! Je vais revoir ce type qui était là la semaine dernière. » mentis-je.

« Quel type ? »

« Garrett Winston. Tu sais il m'a demandé le chemin et après il m'a carrément draguée. On a échangé nos numéros de téléphone juste avant que tu n'arrives. »

Elle me regarda, énervée et prise au piège. Je savais qu'elle sortait avec Garrett.

« Et toi Kate? »

Elle ne répondit rien, elle tapa sur l'épaule de Rosalie et je me retrouvais à danser avec Esmé. Son regard ne me quitta pas du cours, je devais faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rigoler.

Plus tard, après une douche bien méritée et très longue, je partis en peignoir pour aider Esmé . Les filles se moquèrent de moi.

« Je suis courbaturée, j'ai pris une longue douche pour ça et rien d'autre ! » me défendis-je.

En vérité je m'étais offerte deux orgasmes.

Esmé choisit une robe violette droite, ses bras étaient découverts et Rosalie lui prêta un gilet noir et court, il faisait vraiment froid dans le Manoir depuis la veille. Jane donna le change, enjouée et sympa, elle nous apporta ses fameux cocktails puis fouina dans la chambre d'Esmé.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? » lui demanda au moins dix fois Esmé.

« Une photo de ton Carry. »

« Carlisle... et je n'en ai pas. »

« Menteuse. »

Esmé soupira et échappa aux doigts de Rosalie qui la coiffait pour aller ouvrir sa table de chevet.

« Dans la bible... j'aurais du m'en douter. » ricana Jane.

Nous allâmes toutes regarder le cliché qu'Esmé avait honteusement voulu nous cacher.

« Pourquoi la photo est coupée ? » interrogea Alice.

« Il pose avec un ancien ami à lui, du moins c'est ce que son père m'a dit. Ils se sont brouillés et Carlisle a coupé la photo. Je l'ai trouvée par hasard. »

« Bella, prête-moi ton ordinateur, on va pister ce cher Carlisle sur internet. Je veux une photo de plein pied. » annonça Jane.

« Il est déchargé. » mentis-je.

Alice apporta le sien, son fond d'écran consistait en une photo noir et blanc de Jasper Whitlock.

« Il est vraiment craquant. » lui glissa Esmé.

« C'est une de ses premières photos officielles... Il avait vingt ans quand son premier album est sorti. » se souvint Alice, nostalgique et en pâmoison devant son "âme-soeur".

Jane tapota plusieurs minutes avant de s'écrier :

« Pfff y a rien ! Au fait Esmé, il est parti longtemps, c'est ça ? Tu crois pas qu'en voyage il a couché à droite et à gauche. »

Nous fûmes toutes choquées, Cynthia pinça la joue de Jane.

« En tout cas cette robe ne te met pas assez en valeur. » ajouta la jeune fille.

Elle était mal, je pouvais le deviner. Je lui fis signe de venir me parler mais elle haussa les épaules et m'ignora. Elle avait besoin de temps sans doute.

« Jane, Esmé a décidé de s'habiller comme si elle allait voir Carlisle. » lui rétorqua Rosalie.

« Carlisle qui est hyper sexe, qui a voyagé pendant des années et qui a la trentaine ! Si elle le veut, il faudrait peut-être lui en mettre plein les yeux ! »

« Calme-toi Jane, lui demanda Esmé en posant sa main sur l'épaule de notre amie. Tu as raison, il est sûrement habitué à mieux. Je ne veux pas juste « me le faire », je veux qu'il tombe amoureux de moi et faire ma vie avec lui. »

C'était si touchant et c'était une belle leçon d'humilité. Esmé était motivée à agir selon ses propres règles.

« Ok... Bon on va dîner au bar les filles ? » lança la plus jeune des stagiaires, rembrunie.

« Tu viens Bella ? » me demanda Cynthia alors que je m'étais arrêtée devant ma porte.

« Je vous rejoins. »

Je filai dans ma chambre avant qu'Alice n'insiste pour m'aider à choisir une tenue. Edward s'y trouvait déjà, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué alors que la porte de la chambre d'Esmé était grande ouverte.

« J'ai testé la surveillance... Bella je suis désolé mais on va vraiment devoir faire attention. »

« Ok je comprends. » capitulai-je.

Il me réconforta d'un long baiser, sa langue vint caresser la mienne et comme par magie, plus rien n'existait alors pour moi que lui. Il se recula quand les filles dévalèrent en riant les escaliers.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Mais ton rendez-vous ne commence que dans une demi-heure ! » protestai-je, déjà en manque de lui.

« Je fais un briefing avec les guides avant les rendez-vous, c'est une nouvelle règle. » me confia-t-il, la mine sévère.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Parce qu'à cause d'une stagiaire bien trop désirable, j'ai un peu merdé certains rendez-vous... Tu vas me rendre fou Bella. »

Il libéra ma lèvre pour mieux la mordre lui même. Il dut partir, je passai ensuite une robe en laine grise et enfilai mes converses. Les filles en étaient au plat principal, elles me forcèrent à boire un verre de vin blanc, puisque j'avais eu la sottise de dire que je n'avais pas repris de cachets anti-douleurs. J'avais peur de trop boire et de parler trop mais ce soir-là, ce fut Rosalie qui se confia.

Elle nous montra une photo prise en cachette de son Emmett.

« C'était un dimanche matin, j'étais en voiture et là je l'ai vu dans la rue. Il courrait avec son chien. Je n'ai pas pu ne pas le prendre en photo ! »

Rosalie se sentit enfin libre de nous parler de ses sentiments pour son garagiste. Elle en savait déjà beaucoup sur lui et après de nombreuses anecdotes, il nous apparaissait évident qu'il craquait aussi pour elle mais avait juste tenu à respecter les règles qu'elle avait elle-même établi avec l'entreprise.

Cynthia aussi nous montra une photo d'elle et de John prise la veille de son départ pour le Stage. Elle nous raconta à nouveau, à la demande de Rosalie, comment elle avait séduit son mari. L'alcool aidant, je pus facilement m'imaginer faire l'amour avec Edward dans une salle de classe...

Esmé arriva vers vingt-trois heures et rattrapa son retard de cocktails. La soirée se termina vers une heure du matin, Irina nous ordonna d'aller nous coucher, nous étions toutes un peu éméchées.

Le réveil serait facile si Edward tenait sa promesse.

* * *

_Ça vous a plu ?_

_Bon c'était un chapitre plus personnel, les filles s'ouvrent de plus en plus, notamment Rosalie qui admet enfin être amoureuse d'Emmett. Jane a changé, c'est du genre compliqué, vous comprendrez pourquoi au prochain chapitre !_

_La scène de leur réveil est librement inspirée de Roméo et Juliette, William Shakespeare, Acte 3 scène 5._

_La suite du stage, je peux déjà vous le dire, sera aussi un stage mais centré sur les relations de couples justement. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas trop écrit à ce sujet, je le développerai plus tard._

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, chacune d'entre elles est un beau cadeau ! A bientôt !_


	21. Dim 20 mai - 18ème journée

_Bonsoir! Bonjour! (ça dépend de l'heure où vous lirez ce nouveau chapitre)_

_Tout d'abord je réponds aux reviews anonymes/non-inscrites :_

_Addictive13 : ta review sur le chapitre de la 17ème journée m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'aime quand je surprends et accroche les lectrices ;-) et pour répondre à la review du précédent chapitre, de rien ! J'aime bien avoir les passages préférés des lectrices. Au plaisir de te relire.  
Aussidagility :oui je suis une vraie coquine !  
__Souzierr : les choses vont vite progresser entre eux, même si ça ne fait qu'un peu plus de deux semaines qu'ils se connaissent  
__Love-Dance : j'espère que ce chapitre te contentera quant aux vengeances envers Kate !  
__Celine m : encore merci, oui ça chauffe entre ces deux-là, attention à ne pas se brûler  
__Aux guests : merci ! merci de faire l'effort d'écrire une review, j'esèpre en lire d'autre avec votre prénom  
__Aurélie : de rien, j'espère te faire passer un bon dimanche avec ce chapitre-ci. Tiens-moi au courant;-)_

_Une remarque, personne ne se demande qui est derrière ce Stage, au chapitre dernier Tanya a refusé de demander de l'aide à la personne qui chapeaute le Stage. Bon c'est pas super important pour le moment et vous ne le serez qu'après les épilogues._

_Dans ce chapitre, je pars un peu à l'inconnu. Je n'ai jamais été adepte des sex toys, on m'avait offert un vibromasseur mais puisque j'en ai une vraie à la maison... ;-) Bref, je me suis inspirée des jouets de Christian de « Fifty Shades of Grey » et de ce que j'ai trouvé sur le net. J'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas et même vous donnera des idées. Le but est d'aller plus loin que le cours sur les sex-toys. Il n'est pas question de plaisirs solitaires ici mais bien d'accessoires pour pimenter les séances de sexe avec son cher et tendre._

_Déjà 595 reviews pour le Stage, merci à toutes ! Qui sera ma 600ème review ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**JOUR 19 Lundi 21 mai**

**Thème matinée : Accessoires**

**Thème après-midi : Pratique accessoires – en commun**

**Soirée avec Edward : Rosalie**

* * *

Mon réveil fut assez désagréable, je dormais mal quand j'avais mes règles. Je me levai et filai sous la douche, j'avais la bouche pâteuse et mal à la tête et au ventre, à croire que j'avais une gueule de bois avec un jour de retard.

Il pleuvait averse dehors, j'avais froid et j'étais patraque. Je me séchai les cheveux puis commençai à m'habiller. Mon téléphone sonna alors et ce fut comme un grand rayon de soleil. Je décrochai, le sourire aux lèvres et le feu aux joues. Il me suffisait de lire son prénom et mon imagination dérivait vers toutes ces choses que je brulais de découvrir dans ses bras.

_« Bonjour ma Bella. »_

Ma Bella... J'adorais ça ! Je devrais oser aussi lui donner un surnom ou un titre, à part monsieur le professeur. Il était mon amant désormais, sans avoir couché ensemble mais nous avions bien progressé. Eddy ? Beurk... Donc Edward pour le moment, j'allais quand même me pencher sur la question bientôt.

« Bonjour Edward. »

_« J'aurais aimé être avec toi ce matin. »_ me déclara-t-il et je m'abandonnais à l'idée qu'il était peut-être encore en caleçon, sur son lit...

« Moi aussi... »

Tellement.

Je songeais malgré moi à l'après peuplé d'incertitudes. J'avais envie de le sommer de s'expliquer sur ce qu'il voulait faire après ce stage. Qu'allions-nous devenir ? Je savais que le laisser partir une semaine entière et ne le voir que les dimanches et une semaine par mois serait très difficile. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ne plus le voir chaque jour. Oui il y avait le téléphone, skype et les emails mais rien ne pourrait remplacer son odeur virile et entêtante, son souffle sur ma peau, ses caresses et ses baisers.

_« Tu es levée depuis longtemps ? »_

« Une demi-heure. »

_« Tu t'es déjà douchée ? »_

« Oui. »

_« Et tu as pensé à moi quand tu as joué avec le jet de la douche ? »_

Il rigola doucement, voulant me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Je savais jouer monsieur le professeur...

« Oui... gémis-je doucement. J'ai caressé mes seins aussi mais ça ne peut pas être mieux que lorsque tu le fais. Et si seulement j'avais pu avoir ta bouche à embrasser tout en jouissant, ça aurait été mille fois meilleur. »

_« Tu... »_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je n'avais pas abandonné mon but : le rendre fou de moi, de quelques manières que ce soit.

« À tout à l'heure Edward. » minaudai-je avant de raccrocher sur cette victoire.

Je retirai mes chaussettes, il méritait bien que j'ai froid. Je mis un débardeur genre bustier noir un peu décolleté, qui ne nécessitait de soutien-gorge et une jupe mi-longue satinée couleur parme. J'enfilai aussi un gilet en cachemire assez large, je complétai en chaussant mes escarpins noirs et me coiffai d'un chignon strict.

**_oOo_**

Au petit-déjeuner, Alice se vanta de la coupe de cheveux faite à Edward et j'avais hâte qu'elle voit qu'il avait tout changé. J'allais aussi devoir réfléchir à un moyen de me venger d'elle.

Je fantasmais sur Edward depuis plus de deux semaines désormais et Alice avait gâché une de mes plus grandes envies. Je m'étais si souvent imaginée empoignant sa chevelure pendant qu'il me prendrait ou bien le guider quand il me donnerait du plaisir avec sa bouche. Et ses cheveux étaient si beaux, jamais je n'avais vu une telle couleur et ils étaient tellement soyeux...

« Ses cheveux très soyeux, dit Alice, faisant écho à mes pensées. Vous savez que c'est un acte intime quand on vous coupe les cheveux. Le fait de toucher la tête n'arrive pas souvent dans les relations sociales. »

Pour me venger, je devais cibler ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, ce lutin délirant avait deux passions, la mode et Jasper Whitlock, or ce dernier était hors d'atteinte. Sa penderie allait morfler !

Je mis en sourdine son grand exposé sur le pouvoir du toucher sur le cuir chevelu et me concentrais sur ma prochaine pique envers Kate. La veille durant le sport, elle m'avait vraiment poussée à bout et cette fois-ci je n'étais pas tombée dans son piège. Était-elle jalouse ? Estimait-elle que je lui faisais concurrence ? Quoiqu'il en fut, elle avait trop joué avec Edward pour ne pas y mettre mon grain de sel.

J'allais défendre mon homme et le venger.

**_oOo_**

Irina ne fit pas de photos ce jour-là et notre professeur arriva avec cinq minutes de retard. En m'asseyant à mon bureau dans la classe, je sentis quelque chose sur ma chaise. Je m'étais assise sans regarder, comme souvent, ce qui m'avait souvent occasionné les chutes hilarantes selon les témoins. J'attendis que mes camarades aient pris place pour dégager l'objet... Mon gode !

Je sursautai puis lançai un regard étonné à mon professeur. Il eut bien du mal à ne pas rire, il dut nous tourner le dos pour reprendre un air sérieux. Je rangeai le jouet dans mon corset, entre mes seins, et rabattis mon gilet, je n'avais ni sac ni placard à portée de main. Edward me vit faire et se mit à rougir. Je lui décochai un sourire espiègle et reportai mon attention sur ce qu'il avait écrit au tableau : « Jeux à deux ».

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur ! »

« Aujourd'hui nous allons aller plus loin dans le domaine des accessoires. Les sex-toys présentés en première semaine vous servent plutôt en solitaire, nous allons voir ensemble comme introduire des accessoires dans vos jeux au lit, ou ailleurs. »

Il remonta l'allée et se planta à côté de moi. Je sentis son regard chercher mon décolleté aussi je me redressai et écartai les pans de mon gilet. La pointe violette du gode pointai entre mes seins et tandis qu'il se penchait vers moi, je me redressai pour lui offrir une vue imprenable. En vérité, ça n'était pas du tout confortable et peut-être pas si discret que ça. Les couleurs sur les joues de mon professeur étaient ma récompense, il avait été pris à son propre piège. Je me découvrais un goût pour la provocation tant qu'elle restait entre lui et moi.

« Nous allons énumérer quelques accessoires en fonction de l'ambiance choisie. Je vous diffuserai également quelques vidéos. Commençons par une ambiance romantique et sensuelle. Vous pouvez utiliser de l'huile de massage, j'insiste de la bonne huile de massage. Je peux vous garantir qu'aller aux urgences avec des cloques sur les fesses à cause d'une huile de massage est un tue l'amour. »

Il rigola avec elles, moi je perdis un peu de ma bonne humeur, je pensais forcément à celle qui lui avait mis cette huile.

« Il y a aussi des bougies aux senteurs agréables, selon les goûts et certaines, qui, une fois fondues peuvent être appliquées sur la peau. Cet après-midi, durant l'atelier, vous serez initiée au massage par vos guides. Il est à parier que votre futur partenaire n'aura pas testé tous ces accessoires, il est important que vous le guidiez à votre tour et sachiez donc à l'avance ce qui vous plaît et comment faire. »

Il distribua à nous toutes un flacon de 50ml d'une huile de massage aux senteurs de jasmin et d'ylang-ylang et une bougie senteur 'Romarin du Jardin'. Je ne me l'étais jamais expliquée mais l'odeur du romarin m'émoustillait depuis que j'avais treize ans. Je n'avais aucun souvenir « agréable » ou « sensuel » lié à cette odeur pourtant. Cette odeur me tournait souvent la tête et ce fut en préparant des lasagnes que m'était venu à dix-sept ans mon fantasme de faire l'amour dans la cuisine.

« Les parfums aphrodisiaques, parce qu'ils sont invisibles mais qu'ils agissent plus consciemment sur notre état, sont subtils et personnels. Il y a dans les parfums une dimension subjective et qui n'enlève rien à leur efficacité. Ainsi il y a des hommes qui ne peuvent pas supporter l'odeur du jasmin quand d'autres ont l'esprit vagabond et coquin en le sentant sur une femme. Il y a évidemment des parfums qui sont à l'inverse relativement anti aphrodisiaques comme ceux de l'alcool, du tabac froid, des pieds sales ou de tout autre odeur de crasse qui donnent plutôt des envies de distance. »

« Vous avez lu le roman 'Le Parfum' ? » le coupa Cynthia en se retournant vers nous autres.

« Mesdemoiselles, vous pourrez parler littérature plus tard, sermonna Edward. Concentrez-vous. »

« On pourra te masser ? » questionna Alice, sur un ton sec.

Elle n'avait donc pas apprécié que son chef-d'oeuvre fut détruit ; envisageait-elle de se venger en le torturant sur la table de massage ?

Edward ferma les stores puis alla s'assoir devant son ordinateur. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, j'espérais qu'il me filmait encore et quelques instants plus tard, je compris que oui. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question d'Alice, son regard était rivé à son écran, alors pour le tourmenter davantage, je me mordis la lèvre et le regardais avec envie.

« Edward ? » intervint le lutin démoniaque.

« Non, je ne participerai pas aux massages, répliqua-t-il, pas dupe des intentions de la stagiaire. Vous serez chacune à votre tour le cobaye d'une camarade. Passons à une ambiance plus érotique. Il y a divers jeux de cartes et de dés pour pimenter vos ébats. Vous laissez alors le sort décider d'une position ou d'un acte. »

Il nous diffusa quelques photos, des couples à moitié nus lançant des dés, certains avaient des positions, d'autres des parties du corps et des actions, la combinaison indiquait quoi embrasser, où doigter, quoi lécher, …

« Pour du fait maison, vous pouvez créer une boîte à fantasmes, chacun son tour tire un fantasme au hasard. Bien sûr le but n'est pas de forcer votre partenaire. Pensez aussi que toute la préparation de ces jeux peut être très excitante pour les deux. »

_Rien que d'en parler... Non, reste concentrée Bella !_

Il nous fit passer encore quelques photos mais j'imaginais mon professeur allongé et nu tandis que je lui banderais les yeux et le plus silencieusement possible, je l'embrasserais, mordillerais, sucerais à divers endroits.

« Passons à une ambiance plus sexuelle encore, le BDSM soft. Nous en avons déjà parlé, je ne veux en aucun cas promouvoir cette pratique qui est parfois extrême c'est pourquoi je parle de BDSM soft. Cela consiste à entraver l'autre, ou bien à lui donner des coups très légers du genre fessées ou encore à lui faire subir des châtiments à l'aide d'accessoires spécifiques. Également le priver d'un sens, le plus souvent la vue, peut s'avérer très excitant. »

Il nous diffusa une nouvelle série de photos, des femmes et des hommes attachés debout, allongés, au lit, à une chaise. Nous vîmes aussi des scènes filmées de fessées à l'aide de petites tapettes et de petits fouets qui ne me semblaient pas si effrayants. Il y eut aussi toute une collection de menottes et de liens en corde soyeuse. Les partenaires étaient souvent nus, parfois ils portaient des tenues sexys et des masques sur les yeux.

« Comprenez bien que dans le cadre d'un jeu, d'une mise en scène, vous pouvez être excitée et exciter l'autre en vous punissant. C'est ainsi que vous pouvez avoir le contrôle et le pouvoir et le manifester ainsi, et inversement. Se soumettre n'est pas forcément humiliant, on peut être soulagé de se laisser faire. Parfois, en donnant le contrôle à l'autre, on ose davantage, on provoque aussi. »

J'aimais l'idée d'être abandonnée entre ses bras, d'être à sa merci. Sans tomber dans le cliché du masochisme, je voulais être guidée par lui et quoi de plus efficace que de le laisser me commander... Et d'un autre côté, j'avais envie de le forcer à m'aimer, à me toucher là où j'en avais besoin, à me baiser comme je le voulais.

« À part Alice, je pense qu'aucune de vous n'a vraiment testé toutes les variétés de préservatifs. »

Le professeur sortit d'un placard une grosse boite noire satinée et nous distribua à chacune un petit sac rouge en velours contenant une dizaine de préservatifs.

« Il y a des préservatifs parfumés, des nervurés et perlés pour votre plaisir à vous. »

« Pourquoi ça n'existe pas des préservatifs qui rajoute à la taille et la grosseur du pénis ? » râla Alice, ce qui nous fit bien rire.

« Lance l'idée. » la taquina le professeur.

J'examinai avec intérêt le contenu du petit sac quand je remarquai une note pliée en deux.

_J'espère tous les tester avec toi. E._ -

Entre ce petit mot et le gode niché entre mes seins, je fus bien incapable de calmer mon imagination. J'espérais également tous les utiliser avec lui le plus tôt possible !

« Vous pouvez aussi utiliser une 'cock ring', c'est un anneau vibrant qui se place à la base du pénis. Il existe aussi un stimulateur pour les deux partenaires pendant l'acte. Regardez cette vidéo. »

La femme introduisait en elle un petit gode qui ressortait pour vibrer sur son clitoris. L'homme la pénétrait et la vidéo nous expliqua que le sexe de l'homme plus le petit gode démultipliait le plaisir des deux partenaires.

« Wow ! Mais c'est génial pour les clitoridiennes ! Tu baises et tu peux jouir en même temps ! » s'exclama Cynthia.

Edward marcha jusqu'à elle et lui tendit un exemplaire de ce vibrateur pour deux. Elle poussa un petit cri de joie et le professeur continua à marcher vers le fond de la classe. Je sentis son doigt descendre sur ma nuque et ma peau frissonna à ce contact. Cela ne dura qu'un instant et ce fut suffisant pour m'embraser.

« C'est le but en effet, répliqua, amusé, notre professeur. Nous allons faire une pause. A votre retour, vous devrez imaginer un scénario avec un des accessoires présentés. »

Je me levai, ajustai mon gilet et fis tomber ma bouteille d'eau pour ne pas avoir à sortir immédiatement. Hélas, Tanya entra dans la classe et je partis.

« Je dois repasser dans ma chambre. » lançai-je à mes camarades en courant presque vers l'étage.

Je devais absolument retirer ce gode de mon bustier et soulager mon corps en feu. Je posai l'engin contre mon clitoris déjà gonflé, maudis mes règles qui m'empêchaient de l'enfoncer en moi. Mon orgasme me laissa pantelante et haletante, mon oreiller dans la bouche. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais hurlé le prénom de mon amant, j'avais hâte de ne plus avoir à me cacher. Hélas mes pensées s'assombrirent, gâchant mon état post-orgasmique, en pensant que peut-être, Edward ne me pardonnerait pas mes mensonges.

Je me relevai, me rhabillai, il ne me restait que quelques minutes avant la reprise du cours. Je vis alors sur mon bureau un bouquet de roses rouges. Je devinai l'expéditeur et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'Edward pouvait être si romantique et sensible. Bêtement je l'avais jugé frivole au début de ce stage, plus j'apprenais à le connaître et plus je réalisais qu'il était sensible, attentionné et à l'écoute.

_\- Merci Bella. Tu as éclairé ma vie, tout est différent et meilleur grâce à toi. Tu m'as déjà tant donné et j'espère ne jamais te décevoir. E -_

Il passait des provocations aux serments d'amour, du moins je voulais interpréter son message ainsi et ce tournis n'avait rien de désagréable. Je me hâtai vers la salle de classe et Edward y était toujours avec Tanya. Ma guide et lui semblaient être à couteaux tirés, leurs voix étaient trop basses pour que je puisse entendre quoique ce soit et ils cessèrent de parler peu après mon arrivée.

Les filles entrèrent à leur tour et Tanya partit. Je me levai et allai rejoindre à son bureau mon amant.

« Merci. » lui dis-je tout bas avant de retourner à ma place.

« Mesdemoiselles, à vos crayons, commença-t-il. Choisissez un des accessoires décrits ce matin et écrivez un scénario, en impliquant bien sûr un partenaire. »

« Tu liras à voix haute nos écrits ? » l'interrogea Esmé, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Non, rassurez-vous. Je les étudierai avec vos guides ce midi et elles vous en parleront durant l'atelier d'aujourd'hui et surtout celui de demain. Ne soyez pas gênées par ce que vous écrivez, de plus vous serez amenées à en parler. Vous devez décrire ce que vous voulez faire à votre amant et inversement. OK ? Positions, cadence, utilisation précise de l'accessoire et aussi le lieu. Les détails sont parfois très importants. Ce genre de scénettes demande un minimum de préparation. »

Il nous fit signe de commencer, je pris ma feuille et glissai mon stylo entre mes lèvres. Ce n'était au départ pas destiné à être sensuel mais quand je vis Edward penché vers son ordinateur, je me mis à jouer avec le stylo, caressant mes lèvres avec, léchant le bout, le mordant. Le professeur se passa une main dans les cheveux, fronça ses sourcils et soupira. Était-il exaspéré de ne plus avoir assez de cheveux pour tirer dessus ou était-ce à cause de moi ?

J'hésitai entre tous les scénarios quand j'eus comme un flash, un véritable éclair de génie. L'atelier sur les positions du Kama Sutra avait été riche en émotions pour moi.

Je ne pus pas écrire en m'adressant à mon professeur, les guides liraient cet essai. A n'en pas douter, Edward lui devinerait qui allait me faire subir tout ça.

_\- Je suis en sous-vêtements, il m'embrasse longuement, me déshabille, je reste juste en culotte. Il me caresse puis me force à me tenir droite devant un miroir plein pied. Il remonte mes bras vers le haut et noue mes poignets à une corde. Il me retourne face au miroir et je le vois se déshabiller. Nos regards ne se quittent pas, ses mains me rejoignent dès qu'elles le peuvent. Il me caresse et je suis frustrée parce que je ne peux pas en faire autant. Il se colle derrière moi pour me faire sentir son sexe dur. Avec ses lèvres, il trace mes courbes puis me retourne face à lui. Il s'agenouille devant moi et enlève ma culotte puis commence à me lécher. J'ai besoin de ses mains pour me soutenir, il les pose sur mes hanches fermement et m'empêche de bouger. Je veux jouir comme ça, à peine j'atteins l'orgasme qu'il me fait me cambrer face au miroir et s'enfonce en moi par derrière, une levrette debout. Il me maintient par la taille et me tire en rythme vers l'arrière le long de son pénis, comme si je lui faisais l'amour même c'est lui qui bouge son corps._

_Nous faisons encore l'amour après, il me plaque contre le miroir, soulève mes jambes et les enroule autour de ses hanches. Quand il me détache, il me porte jusqu'au lit et c'est à mon tour de le faire jouir avec ma bouche. -_

Je ne savais plus quoi écrire, mon esprit prisonnier de mes rêveries hautement érotiques, mon corps rebelle ne voulait que de se lever et faire l'amour au plus sexy des professeurs.

« Bella... » souffla Jane à quelques mètres de moi.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander. » intervint Edward, que je n'avais pas vu s'approcher de nous.

Les autres se retournèrent vers nous et je me mis à rougir comme une pivoine. J'acquiesçai en priant pour qu'aucune ne me taquinent.

« Vous avez toutes terminé ? » nous demanda Edward.

Il ramassa nos copies puis retourna derrière son bureau.

« Avant de finir ce cours, je vais vous parler d'autres accessoires plus utilisés dans les pratiques plus ou moins hard du BDSM, ceci pour que vous sachiez de quoi il s'agit. »

Il apporta une autre boîte plus petite, en sortit des petits objets, de ma place je ne voyais pas bien.

« Le pince seins est le sex toys emblématique de la mouvance BDSM et de domination, nous dit-il en tenant au bout des doigts une longue et fine chaine dorée, qui se terminait par deux petites pinces dorées aussi. Parfois appelé pince-tétons, il peut être utilisé par les hommes comme par les femmes. Même si il peut effrayer au premier abord, sachez que de plus en plus de couples l'adoptent pour faire l'amour. Comprenons-nous bien, si vous pensez qu'il ne s'agit que d'un sextoy SM vous vous trompez. Alors évidemment si la douleur vous fait plaisir, vous pourrez vous en donner à cœur joie, mais le pince tétons peut vous procurer des sensations bien plus vastes. Il peut s'agir d'une pression subtile que vous sentirez juste lorsque vous bougerez, ou d'un pincement intense que vous ne serez pas prêtes d'oublier : à vous de trouver le bon équilibre. Et comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de sextoy, il faut bien les choisir et désormais beaucoup de modèles existent, nombre d'entre eux sont ajustables. On peut ainsi contrôler à sa guise le serrage : les mamelons sont une partie du corps extrêmement sensible et érogène, comme nous l'avons appris. Il y a plusieurs types de pinces. Pincettes classiques, pinces vibrantes, pinces crocodile, pinces avec poids, bouts en plastiques, en silicone ou dentés pour les plus intrépides. Il est préférable de commencer avec des pinces réglables aux bouts en caoutchouc. Pour décupler vos sensations comme il se doit, veillez à stimuler lesdits tétons pour qu'ils se dressent fièrement : l'attache n'en sera que plus facile. Vous pouvez aussi les appliquer à d'autres endroits que les tétons. »

Edward nous distribua à chacune des petites boules colorées.

« Dans le même esprit des préservatifs parfumés, voici les boules brésiliennes sont des petites boules renfermant du gel intime parfumé, coloré et comestible ou non suivant les modèles. La boule brésilienne est conditionnée sous une fine pellicule de blister, comme les boules parfumées pour le bain. Colorées, pétillantes, attrayantes, ces petites boules s'insèrent discrètement directement dans le vagin. Et comme dans l'eau du bain, la chaleur corporelle permet à la boule de se dissoudre et de libérer le fluide lubrifiant. C'est ça la grande originalité de ces petites boules. Le gel intime, une fois libéré, s'écoule voluptueusement du sexe. Votre sexe libère un parfum envoûtant et un goût fruité. »

Il nous présenta ensuite une culotte en dentelle noire, assez sexy mais pas franchement originale.

« C'est à toi ? » demanda Jane avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

J'étais rassurée de constater qu'il n'y avait apparemment pas d'animosité entre ces deux-là.

« Ceci est bien un sex toy... la culotte vibrante. Peu de tissu donc, mais parfois plusieurs morceaux de tissus interchangeables, votre culotte vibrante peut ainsi changer de couleur et ça vous laisse le temps de laver ce qu'il faut tout en continuant à profiter des petites vibrations. La culotte vibrante est bien un dérivé de vibromasseur, plus discret qu'un godemichet et à utiliser en extérieur. Il y a un mini-vibro à l'intérieur du tissu qui s'active à l'aide d'une télécommande et qui vous masse le clitoris. Elle s'active à l'aide d'une petite télécommande, de quoi pimenter vos préliminaires notamment. »

« Sympa... » commenta Cynthia en tendant les mains vers notre professeur pour inspecter le bout de dentelle.

« Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. À ce soir Rosalie. »

**_oOo_**

Je traînais des pieds après le déjeuner, j'aurais aimé rejoindre Edward mais je ne savais pas où il se trouvait. Il avait parlé d'étudier nos « copies » avec les guides et je n'avais qu'un mince espoir de l'apercevoir. Alors que mes camarades passaient une demi-heure au salon de beauté, je me mis à errer dans le Manoir. J'en connaissais presque toutes les pièces désormais, j'avais envie de trouver un endroit reculé pour flirter plus tard avec mon professeur, un endroit non susceptible d'être sur écoute bien sûr.

Je revins sans avoir rencontré mon amant et allai me changer pour l'atelier. En sortant de ma chambre, je croisais mes amies, toutes tartinées d'un masque violet.

« Ça ne te ferait pas de mal. » me siffla Alice tandis que je les dévisageai, amusée.

« Vous m'en ferez un ce soir. » répliquai-je, soucieuse de ne pas m'exclure du groupe.

« C'est vrai? »

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de joie, je venais de me jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

« C'est une super idée ! On va se faire une soirée pyjama ! Je suis sûre que Rose déteste de toute façon. »

« Je confirme ! » nous lança cette dernière déjà dans sa chambre.

Je m'enfuis avant de devoir subir les excentricités d'Alice et partis vers la salle d'atelier. Je me stoppai devant la porte en entendant les guides et Edward parler vivement.

« Il a même osé m'offrir des chocolats ! » s'énervait Kate.

« C'est gentil. » tempéra Tanya.

« Je déteste ça ! Je ne veux pas un homme romantique et sirupeux ! Je veux un mâle ! J'étais tellement énervée contre lui que j'ai failli partir sur le champ. »

« Tu serais allée dormir où ? Chez elle ? » s'enquit plus bas Irina.

« Non... chez l'acteur. »

Tanya et Irina rigolèrent, Edward, lui, était hilare depuis le début de ma séance d'espionnage. Moi au bord du malaise.

« Seth est torride... pour ton Garrett on ne peut pas savoir puisqu'on ne l'a jamais vu. » accusa Irina.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille à avoir une collection de photos de son amant, vous le savez bien. Mais Bella en a une de photo... »

Edward rigola de plus belle.

« C'est de ta faute ! le prit à partie Kate. Si tu n'avais pas annulé ton weekend, il n'aurait pas eu à venir ici et rencontrer ta stagiaire ! »

« Et tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré non plus ! » se défendit mon professeur.

« Quel crétin ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?! Les hommes ne sont vraiment bons qu'à baiser !»

« Attends une minute, pourquoi Bella a rencontré Garrett ? » s'inquiéta Tanya.

« Il est venu dimanche dernier aux aurores pour ne pas être vu, expliqua mon amant. Je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone et Bella était dans le jardin, il lui a remis ma paie de la semaine précédente. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Il a eu le temps de draguer Bella ! » fulmina Kate.

« Et il t'a séduite en cinq minutes, lui rappela sa sœur cadette. Tu en fais toute une histoire, vraiment. Dis-lui que tu n'aimes pas les cœurs et les fleurs et voilà ! Il sera sans doute soulagé. »

« C'est vraiment bizarre quand même... » insista la jeune femme.

« Edward arrête de rire ! intervint l'aînée des trois soeurs. C'est grave, ton agent est entré en contact avec une des stagiaires, ça n'est pas tolérable. »

« Un fâcheux concours de circonstances. » tenta-t-il, recouvrant son calme.

« Je ne veux plus de ce genre de concours de circonstances. Elle nous surveille et au prochain incident, elle ne se gênera pas pour reprendre les rênes du Manoir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. » la calma Irina.

« Bon ça va commencer, enchaîna ma guide. Edward tu vas dans la petite salle et tu sais quoi faire. »

« Ok. »

Je reculai dans le couloir pour ne pas être découverte par les guides, Edward sortit de la salle et ne me vit pas aussitôt. Je le suivis sur la pointe des pieds, il ne me remarqua que lorsque je posai ma main sur la sienne, déjà sur la poignée.

« Toi ! » grogna-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et me tira à l'intérieur. Une seconde après, j'étais plaquée contre la dite porte, mes deux bras relevés au-dessus de ma tête, mes poignets entravés par l'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre bras encercla ma taille. Ses lèvres attaquèrent les miennes qui se soumirent bien volontiers.

« J'aime la façon dont ton esprit fonctionne, Bella... » murmura-t-il.

« Mon fantasme t'a plu. » devinai-je.

« Oh que oui et on le réalisera. Je te veux comme ça... »

« Vraiment ? » roucoulai-je en souriant avec fierté.

Il passa ses mains au-dessous de mes fesses et enroula mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Nos sexes se cherchaient en vain, je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas l'avoir en moi. Je m'accrochai fermement à lui, mes bras autour de son cou, et nichai mon nez dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es si belle... »

Il inspira profondément puis plongea sur mes seins, ses caresses se firent vite douloureuses et entêtantes. Il me toucha comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme s'il devait ne plus le faire. Je commençais vraiment à perdre la tête, je gémis contre sa bouche, mes hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, elles voulaient me souder à Edward.

« Tu es tellement douce... »

Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les miens. C'était le moment de lui dire, parce qu'à cet instant encore je me sentais unie à lui, je me sentais à lui. J'étais née pour l'aimer et pour le chérir.

« Je t'ai... »

« Bella ! » cria soudain Alice, alias la fille qui avait le don de casser l'ambiance.

À croire qu'elle avait un sixième sens pour nous interrompre. Les filles me cherchaient, elles m'appelaient et les guides allèrent les rejoindre.

« On fait quoi ? » chuchotai-je en descendant à regret d'Edward.

« Attends, elles ne vont pas commencer sans toi. Voilà elles sont toutes dans la salle, pointa-t-il vers notre côté du miroir sans tain. Sors et cours vers la piscine. »

Il me donna un rapide baiser sur le front et je me sauvais. Une minute plus tard, Irina me rejoignit au bord de la piscine.

« Ça aurait été Kate, tu serais au fond à cet instant. » me dit-elle calmement.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je en feignant d'être vexée et anxieuse.

« Elle n'apprécie pas la concurrence, surtout d'une stagiaire. »

Je haussais les épaules, tentant de masquer mon amusement.

« Viens, l'atelier commence. »

Rosalie me fit un sourire et je m'assis à côté d'elle. Je devinai Edward derrière le miroir sans tain à ma droite et je me caressai les lèvres en repensant à ses baisers.

« Les filles nous allons commençons par savourer... » annonça Irina.

Tanya disposa devant nous des godes sur support puis Kate nous distribua une dizaine de préservatifs chacune.

« Déjà on va contrôler que vous savez bien mettre un préservatif et ensuite, vous allez juste gouter. »

« On ne peut pas s'isoler pour ça ? » demanda Esmé.

Je partageais son malaise, pourtant les guides refusèrent.

« Ne soyez pas gênées entre vous, nous vous le disons presque chaque jour. Si vous n'y parvenez pas, nous allons devoir vous imposer d'autres situations de ce genre. » prévint ma guide.

Je me mis à l'ouvrage, il s'agissait de la même marque de préservatifs offerts le matin même par Edward. Irina me corrigea sur la pose. Stressée et excitée à l'idée que mon amant m'observait, je n'avais pas enfilé du bon côté le préservatif.

« Je pense que vous étiez toutes un peu trop pompettes le soir où l'on vous a fait un petit cours, soupira Tanya. Pour placer le préservatif correctement, vérifiez bien que la partie à dérouler se trouve à l'extérieur. Pincez l'extrémité du préservatif, c'est le réservoir, afin d'en chasser l'air, pour éviter qu'il n'explose. Placez-le au bout du sexe et déroulez-le le long du pénis en érection, je précise bien, en érection, une demi-molle ne suffit pas. Donc vous déroulez tout en maintenant bien le réservoir entre deux doigts. Pendant le rapport, l'homme doit vérifier régulièrement que le préservatif tient bien en place, mais vous pouvez aussi le prévenir si vous sentez que ça n'est pas le cas, et si ce n'est pas le cas, mettez-en un autre. Après l'éjaculation votre partenaire, ne doit pas trop attendre, il faut retirer le préservatif avant la fin de l'érection. Sinon, il risque de glisser et le sperme de se répandre. »

J'eus une nette préférence pour la fraise, la réglisse et la mangue, détestais celle au chocolat, c'était un goût tellement artificiel.

« Nous allons maintenant vous demander de vous mettre par groupe, nous allons vous apprendre l'art du bondage soft. » annonça Irina.

Je rejoignis Tanya avec Jane et fus désignée pour essayer en première.

« Tout d'abord, il faut faire les choses bien, vous devez toujours être en sécurité, vous ou votre amant. Il y a des règles à respecter. Evitez de serrer trop fort les liens : la corde notamment peut être douloureuse et laisser des traces à cause du frottement. La douleur peut également faire partie du jeu sexuel, mais on s'éloigne alors du bondage vers une relation aux allures plutôt BDSM.

Evitez également de passer la corde au cou afin de prévenir tout risque d'étranglement, et n'oubliez pas que de manière générale, le sang a besoin de circuler. Ayez toujours avec vous une bonne paire de ciseaux qui permette de trancher facilement vos liens. Par ailleurs, mettez-vous d'accord sur un « safe word » avant de commencer, un mot magique qui stoppe immédiatement le jeu dès qu'il est prononcé. Si vous utilisez un bâillon, mettez-vous d'accord sur un code visuel. »

Tanya pointa une chaise et Jane s'y assit, elle entrava les poignets de ma camarade et nous montra plusieurs fois comment elle avait noué la corde lisse et douce. Puis elle s'occupa des chevilles et de la taille de Jane.

« Défais les nœuds Bella. » me dit ma guide.

Je dus ensuite refaire à l'identique avec précaution et trop lentement selon Tanya.

« Pas trop excitées les filles ? »

Je rougis, repensant à ce fantasme décrit plus tôt lors du cours.

« Jane, tu l'as déjà fait ? » lui demanda Tanya quant mon amie me ligota en quelques minutes et efficacement.

« Non mais on me l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois. »

« Tu fais quoi exactement ? »

« Ligotage, suspension, baillon... châtiments corporels légers. »

« Je vois. Il fera plus après ? »

Jane se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Comment tu te sens maintenant par rapport à ces projets ? »

« Je ne veux plus. » souffla la jeune fille avant de laisser échapper quelques larmes.

Notre guide la fit se lever et elles sortirent de la grande salle me laissant toujours ligotée.

« Kate ! » appelai-je au secours.

Irina était tout au fond de la pièce, sa sœur était ma meilleure option. Sans surprise, celle-ci me lança un regard mauvais et reporta son attention sur Esmé. Il allait falloir que je me calme avec elle et Garrett. Je ravalai un cri de rage et m'apprêtai à patienter quand mon chevalier arriva. Il me libéra de mes chaînes et tua la méchante sorcière... Euh, il m'ôta mes liens de soie et interpella sa collègue.

« C'est très pro Kate. » railla-t-il.

« Merci Edward. » déclarai-je, sans cacher ma joie.

Il s'était agenouillé devant moi et prit tout son temps pour s'éloigner. Ses mains caressèrent trop rapidement mes cuisses et mes bras. Quand il se releva, son visage passa à seulement quelques petits centimètres du mien. Et lorsqu'il fut debout, j'eus une superbe vue sur son entrejambe trop à l'étroit dans son jean.

« Ah ! Merci Edward ! » lança Tanya en revenant avec Jane.

« Tu aurais pu me détacher. » marmonnai-je pour la forme et ma guide ne prit pas la peine de répliquer.

Edward retourna dans la salle d'observation adjacente et Jane, Tanya et moi allâmes jusqu'aux espaliers au fond de la salle, où je ne pourrais, malheureusement, plus être vue de mon amant.

« Bella, je vais te lier comme dans ton fantasme, lève les bras. » m'ordonna doucement ma guide.

Jane me lança un regard ahuri et je lui décochai un rictus contrit et gêné.

« C'est quoi ton fantasme ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« D'être attachée ainsi devant un miroir et de faire l'amour debout. » confessai-je.

« Mmmmm... ouais c'est chaud ça ! Quand tu le feras, commence avec un foulard sur les yeux, tu seras encore plus excitée et cambre-toi, ça va le faire bander comme un... »

« Et le tien ? » la coupai-je.

« Être arrêtée par un flic, il me passe les menottes et je le séduis pour qu'il ne me mette pas une amende. Mais il me laisse menottée et s'amuse avec moi. »

Je devais vraiment être malade... Attachée et dans l'idée d'être prise ainsi par mon amant, pourquoi en écoutant Jane, je pensais immédiatement à mon père ?!

« T'en penses quoi ? »

« Pas mal. » répondis-je, écoeurée.

Pour la fin de l'atelier, nous nous rendîmes dans le salon de beauté. À tour de rôle nous allions masser notre partenaire de stage. Jane proposa que je la masse d'abord, sentant peut-être que j'allais rechigner à le lui faire. Le salon était plongé dans une douce pénombre, plusieurs bougies étaient posées près de la grande table de soin, trois tables de massage avaient été installées. Une odeur de fleurs sucrées flottait dans l'air, une musique d'ambiance perturbait à peine cet oasis de détente.

Irina nous garda face à elle et entreprit de nous expliquer la préparation faite au préalable.

« Mais ça n'est pas le décor qui va tout faire. Gardez à l'esprit que pour atteindre une dimension érotique unique, une telle expérience doit être longue et sensuelle. Préparez vous à être dans votre plus simple appareil et à être en contact intime avec votre partenaire. »

Elle désigna tous les accessoires nécessaires.

« Le lieu où vous le réaliserez doit être accommodé : prévoyez en plus de tout ça quelques bougies des serviettes et un drap propres, et bien sûr une huile de massage qui convient vous convient à tous les deux. Le massage, c'est d'abord une question d'ambiance. N'oubliez donc pas de fermer la porte à clé, de fermer les rideaux, d'éteindre les téléphones pour ne pas être dérangés en pleine action. Après cela, occupez vous de la surface de massage : de préférence un lit ou une table de massage. Préparez donc des serviettes pour servir de support pour la nuque et les genoux. Vous pouvez aussi utiliser des oreillers, protégés par une taie propre et facile à laver. Étendez une serviette sur la surface de massage pour éviter de faire des tâches avec l'huile de massage. Avoir de l'eau fraîche près de soi est toujours bienvenu pour s'hydrater pendant le massage. Faites en sorte de ranger votre huile de massage à portée de main avec des serviettes de rechange pour pouvoir nettoyer au cas où. Enfin, avant de commencer le massage, je vous conseille, à vous et à votre amant de se doucher, se limer les ongles, et selon le besoin, se raser. »

Tanya et Kate s'absentèrent, à peine la porte fermée, leurs voix s'élevèrent, tendues. Irina soupira mais ne commenta pas le comportement de ses sœurs, elle continua son cours.

« Le conseil suivant est d'instaurer un dialogue avec votre partenaire, un dialogue passionné et intime. Vous pouvez de plus établir un contact voluptueux entre vous et votre amant en commençant par des caresses, des regards profonds et des baisers, afin de vous rapprocher plus intimement. Installez vous ensuite sur la surface que vous aurez choisie pour faire le massage et disposez les serviettes ou les oreillers pour que vous soyez, vous et votre partenaire, à votre aise. Installez-vous. »

Jane, Esmé et Alice s'allongèrent tandis que Rosalie, Cynthia et moi nous lavâmes les mains. Toujours toutes vêtus, nous nous postâmes aux côtés de notre partenaire, le massage n'allait pas vraiment avoir lieu se désola Alice.

« Pendant les préliminaires, caressez vous mutuellement le corps, ou alors seulement un partenaire mais uniquement avec les bouts des doigts. Commencez par le dos, puis remontez doucement vers les épaules, redescendez le long des bras, puis vers les fesses, continuez jusqu'aux cuisses et éventuellement vers les mollets. Très bien Cynthia. La légèreté des massages est la clé de la réussite de cette première étape. A ce moment là, il est temps d'utiliser l'huile de massage. Un, voire les deux partenaires si c'est un massage mutuel, verse environ deux cuillerées d'huile dans ses mains et frotte ses paumes pour chauffer l'huile afin qu'elle soit parfaite pour le massage. Encore une fois, commencez par masser le dos en faisant de longues et profondes caresses. Il est alors nécessaire de demander à son partenaire si les caresses sont trop dures ou trop légères. Il est très important de garder ses mains en contact avec la peau de votre partenaire durant les caresses. »

« Bella, sois plus détendue s'il te plait. » me souffla Jane en grimaçant.

« Développez votre propre méthode de massage : apprenez à varier votre rythme ainsi que vos mouvements. Essayez par exemple de passer d'une longue caresse légère à un massage court et intense. C'est compris ? Alors on échange maintenant. »

Jane se releva et je pris sa place sur la table. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps lentement et elle s'attaqua à mes épaules. Au bout de cinq minutes j'étais totalement relaxée.

_oOo_

L'atelier terminé et en tenue, je suivis mes camardes à la salle de sport.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que samedi, je serai de retour chez moi. » se plaignit Rosalie.

« Tu vas revoir Emmett ! Tu vas enfin avancer ! » tenta de la réconforter Cynthia.

« Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible, j'ai des amies. » se confia-t-elle.

« Vous allez toutes me manquer ! ajouta Alice. Il faut déjà que mercredi soir on fasse la fête toute la nuit et surtout qu'on se revoit après. On va s'échanger nos coordonnées dès ce soir ! »

Kate nous reprit à l'ordre et nous nous concentrâmes sur nos vélos elliptiques et tapis de marche. J'étais pour ma part cantonnée à la cadence débutante sur mon tapis.

« Tu vas l'appeler quand ton Emmett ? » demanda Alice.

« J'en sais rien, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'oser. »

« Ne traîne pas trop, Bella risque de te le piquer. » lâcha Kate.

« Hein ? » lâchèrent Esmé et Jane.

« Quoi ? » hoquetai-je, vexée.

Kate s'approcha de Rosalie et lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« Bella n'en a pas l'air mais elle est du genre croqueuse d'hommes. Elle dit qu'elle a connu ton mec quand elle a fait réparer sa voiture mais j'y crois pas. Elle vit à Seattle, il y a des tas de garagistes là-bas. Pourquoi serait-elle allée jusqu'à Olympia ? »

Les filles me regardèrent, je compris que les paroles de Kate avaient semé le doute en elles. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire la vérité sur ma rencontre avec Emmett mais je devais pourtant essayer de rassurer Rosalie.

« On me l'a recommandé, je vous l'ai déjà dit. » répondis-je.

« Méfie-toi d'elle. » articula Kate, faussement discrète.

Au bout de quarante minutes j'étais épuisée et ma blessure à la cuisse, quand Jane m'avait blessée par accident avec une paire de ciseaux, me faisait souffrir.

« Tu devrais aller nager un peu. » me conseilla Irina quand elle vint nous préparer au cours de yoga.

Je les quittai, retournai à ma chambre et me changeai. Les roses d'Edward trônaient toujours sur mon bureau et je me demandais comment éviter aux autres de le voir. Je constatai aussi que la femme de ménage était passée, mes chaussures avaient été rangées dans la penderie et mon linge sale avait disparu.

A la piscine, je me contentai de barboter, troublée par le souvenir des mes escapades aquatiques avec Edward. J'allais ajouter le fantasme de le faire dans l'eau à ma longue « To do » liste.

« Bella... »

Je me retournai et manquai de couler. Edward était à la porte du vestiaire et son regard ne présageait rien d'autre qu'une séance frustrante de baisers et caresses. Je sortis de l'eau et me précipitai, avec prudence tout de même, vers lui. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent naturellement, nos bassins aussi.

« Comment ça va ? me demanda-t-il, une ligne entre ses sourcils. Ta blessure ? »

« Ça va mieux. »

Il me tendit une serviette et je m'essuyai rapidement, pressée de retourner dans ses bras.

« Viens par là. »

Il me guida jusqu'à un miroir de plein pied et se posta derrière moi. Lentement, il passa mes mains autour de son cou, évidemment, il mettait en scène mon fantasme aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Il me câlina durant quelques minutes, nous observant pensivement dans le miroir. Je ne me trouvais plus mal assortie avec lui, tant j'étais persuadée que je lui appartenais et qu'il était mien.

Enfin, il se décida à m'embrasser dans le cou et à me caresser. Ses mains pétrirent de plus en plus fougueusement ma poitrine, une de ses jambes s'immisça entre les miennes pour titiller mon centre. Je gardais mon rôle, je ne le touchais pas, je ne faisais que subir ses assauts en gémissant sans gêne.

« On va finir par nous entendre, mon amour. » me souffla-t-il.

J'aurais voulu répliquer que je m'en fichais, je n'en étais pas capable. Entre ses attouchements et ces deux petits mots, 'mon amour', mon esprit ne pouvait tout simplement plus se rappeler comment parler.

Après une délicieuse agonie, mon amant me retourna contre lui et s'entêta à vouloir se fondre en moi malgré ses vêtements et mon maillot de bain. J'étais tentée de lui faire une nouvelle fellation, peu importe les conséquences. Pourtant il n'y avait nulle où s'allonger et je ne me voyais pas le faire à genoux.

« Bella ?! Tu es toujours là ? On a fini la séance de yoga ? »

Rosalie venait d'entrer dans l'espace piscine, Edward me fit signe de la rejoindre et à regret, encore une fois, je laissai en plan mon amant.

« Ah tu es déjà sèche, tant mieux. » remarqua ma camarade.

« D'ailleurs j'ai oublié ma serviette. Je vous rejoins en haut. »

Mais elle ne bougea hélas pas. J'entrai dans le vestiaire et trouvai mon amant, le pantalon déboutonné, la main dans son caleçon. Il sursauta et me regarda affolé.

_Note pour plus tard : être plus discrète en rejoignant Edward._

« C'est pas ce que tu crois... je dois juste débander et je... »

« Je ne te juge pas Edward, je serais bien mal placée de le faire, comme tu le sais. »

Il grogna et m'attira contre lui. Il m'embrassa sauvagement, me laissa pantelante puis remonta son jean. Je pris la serviette et allai avec Rosalie.

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais la trouver cette serviette. » me lança-t-elle, agacée.

« Désolée. »

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seules, tu peux me dire comment tu as réellement connu Emmett ? »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu menaçante, je pouvais cependant facilement l'imaginer ainsi dans la 'vraie' vie.

« Je te l'ai dit. »

« Je dois savoir si c'est un homme à femmes. » révéla-t-elle en serrant ses mains un peu trop fort.

« Ne crois pas Kate, elle en a après moi. »

« Et pour cause... Qui est Garrett ? »

« L'agent d'Edward, je l'ai rencontré un matin, il voulait que je remette une enveloppe au professeur. Kate est arrivée et depuis ces deux-là sont ensemble. Pour m'amuser, je lui ai fait croire que Garrett m'avait draguée. »

Cela faisait du bien de partager quelques secrets avec elle, mais celui d'Emmett devait rester strictement confidentiel. Nous arrivâmes à notre étage, je la vis hésiter.

« Bella, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et... »

« Edward ! » cria Kate en dévalant le grand escalier.

Quand elle me vit, elle tendit un doigt accusateur mais ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer. Elle partit à la recherche du professeur. Je profitai de la diversion pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Un regard vers le bouquet de roses offertes par Edward m'aida à oublier la tension avec Rosalie.

Je pris une longue douche, puis m'habillai d'un jean et d'un pull léger bleu pâle. Alice vint frapper à ma porte pour me prévenir que nous dinerions toutes dans sa chambre pour commencer dès que possible la soirée pyjama. Du coup, je troquais ma tenue contre une des tenues de nuit les moins légères de mon dressing. J'aurais pu choisir un t-shirt et un jogging mais Alice me l'aurait fait regretter.

Rosalie avait décidé de se préparer seule mais nous pressa de discuter pour l'aider à gérer son stress. Ensemble nous décortiquions le cours et l'atelier puis échangeâmes nos numéros de téléphone, emails et adresses. Notre camarade revêtit un pantalon moulant rouge et un débardeur noir ainsi que des talons aiguilles noirs également. Elle laissa sa chevelure libre et se contenta de mascara. Il fut bientôt l'heure pour elle de rejoindre notre professeur. Elle emporta un grand sac en bandoulière, suscitant notre curiosité.

« Ce soir pour mon dernier rendez-vous, je vais développer des photos. Mon travail est très important pour moi. »

Je ne sus comment prendre non seulement cette remarque mais aussi le regard froid qu'elle me lança avant de s'en aller pour son rendez-vous.

Alice nous entraîna dans sa chambre, elle était parvenue à dégager le lit et une partie du sol. Le dîner arriva, Irina et Kate ne semblaient pas très heureuses de notre choix mais se contentèrent de nous demander de ne pas salir la moquette.

Nous dinâmes en discutant de tout et de rien, ensuite Jane et Esmé allèrent au bar pour nous ramener de quoi concocter des cocktails. Tout en nous tartinant de masques hydratants et autres, nous sirotions nos verres. L'alcool aidant, nous devînmes plus bavardes et plus curieuses des unes des autres.

« Quel est votre deuxième prénom ? Moi c'est Alice... en fait je m'appelle Marie mais c'est trop lourd à porter alors depuis que j'ai huit ans, on m'appelle Alice. »

« Moi c'est Joan. » confia Jane.

« Catherine. » annonça Esmé.

« Marie. » répondis-je à mon tour, causant un cri strident d'Alice et une tirade sur la destinée de notre amitié.

« Barbara. » dit Cynthia.

« Bien passons à une autre question... »

Et cela continua des heures. Je dus raconter quelques faits peu glorieux de mon adolescence. Jane se moqua de moi quand je leur dis qu'au lycée, j'étais surnommée 'le vampire'. J'étais si pâle avec des cernes et tellement timide, les mauvaises langues de ma classe avaient vite fait de me mettre de côté. Esmé la rabroua et notre camarade se repentit de ses actes de 'bad girl' du lycée. Je l'aurais détestée si je l'avais connue alors, mais je la connaissais bien maintenant et Jane était experte en camouflage de sa vraie nature.

Quand Rosalie nous rejoignit, je réalisai qu'il était plus de vingt-trois heures et surtout qu'Edward était enfin disponible par téléphone...

Alice allait râler en me voyant me lever mais au même moment, Rosalie se pencha vers elle et elles échangèrent quelques mots tout bas.

« Bonne nuit à toutes ! » lançai-je en sortant à toute vitesse.

Edward répondit aussitôt au téléphone. Sa voix chaude et grave fit s'envoler des dizaines de papillons au creux de mon ventre.

« Tu m'as manqué ce soir. » me plaignis-je.

Il rit doucement, flatté et heureux, du moins je le souhaitais.

_« J'ai vu de superbes photos de toi ce soir. Rosalie en a fait des dizaines depuis le début du stage, tu le savais ? »_

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais vue avec un appareil photo en main. »

_« Elle m'a dit qu'elle profite de chaque instant seule pour le faire, elle n'aime pas être déconcentrée. Elle sait avoir un sale caractère. Pour notre rendez-vous, nous avons développé des photos et comme je posais trop de questions, elle m'a virée ! »_

Je rigolai avec lui, il m'expliqua ensuite qu'il était revenu avec du champagne et qu'elle s'était calmée. Elle lui avait ensuite fait voir les photos développées et il avait été fasciné par celles prises de moi.

_« Elle a un vrai talent. D'ailleurs elle vend son travail dans tout le pays. Ceci dit, je plains son Emmett. C'est vrai que tu le connais déjà ? »_ demanda-t-il faussement neutre.

« Rosalie, et Kate d'ailleurs, ne veulent pas croire que je le connais pour ses talents de mécanicien. Cette histoire de vengeance contre Kate commence à me faire peur franchement. Que te voulait-elle encore ce soir ? »

Son rire retentit une nouvelle fois, me subjuguant comme toujours. Je l'imaginais allongé sur son lit, toujours en costume, une main dans ses cheveux. Je me demandais si cette main ne pouvait pas descendre plus bas...

_« J'ai convaincu Garrett de jouer les romantiques avec elle. Ce weekend, il lui a sorti le grand jeu. Elle déteste ça ! Elle l'a enguirlandé. Ce matin j'ai installé dans sa chambre un immense poster, une photo de lui avec une frise de cœurs tout autour. Elle lui a téléphoné après la séance de yoga et ce crétin a avoué qu'il n'avait fait que suivre mes conseils. »_

« Tu aurais pu tout gâcher entre eux. » relevai-je.

_« Kate est une vraie peste, de temps à autre, depuis qu'elle a deviné que je suis attiré par toi, elle me fait vivre un enfer. »_

« Tout de même, ce Garrett est ton ami. »

_« Pas vraiment... ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus... Pathétique hein ? »_

« Non. » le rassurai-je.

_« C'est mon agent, et il est du genre sans gêne. Il est fou de Kate depuis plus d'un an et m'a supplié de la lui faire rencontrer. Il l'avait vu sur une photo. »_

Je me souvins que Garrett, le dimanche précédent, m'avait demandé si Kate se trouvait au Manoir ce jour-là.

« Tant mieux pour lui, il est enfin avec elle. »

_« Tu ne connais pas Kate. Elle déteste l'idée même d'être en couple, je ne te parle même pas du mariage ! ricana-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu ! »_

Je me rembrunis en songeant à mes propres positions sur le mariage, je comprenais qu'Edward voulait juste se venger, mais là il se moquait des gens qui étaient contre cette institution. Je devrais sans doute lui en parler et me préparer à essuyer quelques critiques. Nous ne pouvions de toute façon pas être d'accord sur chaque chose.

_« Bref... Dis-moi comment tu es habillée. »_ susurra-t-il, récoltant à nouveau toute mon attention.

« Je suppose que je suis décente... Une nuisette noire en satin. »

_« Tu vas me rendre fou... Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. »_

Une minute passa, chacun hésitant à aller plus loin dans une conversation plus érotique.

« Et toi, comment es-tu habillé ? » cédai-je.

_« Toujours en costume, je venais juste d'entrer dans ma chambre quand tu as téléphoné. »_

« Tu ne veux pas te mettre plus à l'aise ? » suggérai-je, même si j'adorais quand il était habillé en costume.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Pour finir ce que tu as commencé dans le vestiaire cet après-midi. »

Je pouffai, me souvenant de son regard ahuri et de son empressement à se justifier. Décidément j'allais devoir revoir ma copie sur le sexe par téléphone.

_« Bella, je me suis déjà branlé deux fois ce matin, si je veux réussir à dormir, je vais devoir cesser cette conversation avec toi... Diablesse. »_

Bon sang, j'aimais quand il parlait crument. Il me donnait de nouvelles images à ajouter à mes fantaisies, mes rêves en seraient remplis avec un peu de chance.

« Moi aussi... » murmurai-je, sentant mon cœur accélérer sa course.

_« Pardon ? »_

« Deux fois, ce matin et ce midi... » précisai-je, ma voix enrouée.

_« Arg... Bonne nuit ma Bella. A demain. »_

« Et une fois ce soir. » ajoutai-je pour moi après qu'il eut raccroché.

Après m'être préparée à dormir, je dénichai mon gode, j'allais utiliser le petit moteur pour me caresser et m'envoyer rapidement au pays des bisounours.

Cette journée allait se terminer sur une note...

« Bella ? Tu dors ? »

Malédiction ! Le manque de solitude me pesait réellement dans ce manoir.

« Oui ! » pestai-je.

J'avais un doute sur l'identité de l'empêcheuse d'orgasmes, si c'était Jane, je devais lui parler. Mais c'était Rosalie et je tentai en vain de lui claquer la porte au nez.

« Attends Bella. »

Rosalie me suivit jusqu'à mon lit, où je m'étais réfugiée. Son regard tomba irrémédiablement vers le bouquet, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. J'étais sur des charbons ardents, que me voulait-elle ?

« Pourquoi tu mens autant Bella ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ton métier... je sais que tu travailles au Seattle Times. Assistante de rédaction... IM Swan, c'est ce qui est écrit en bas des lettres qui accompagnent mes chèques. Isabella Marie Swan. »

Elle insista sur mon deuxième prénom et je compris que la question d'Alice, lors de la soirée pyjama et confidences, avait été préméditée.

« Je vends des photos deux fois par an à ce journal. » m'apprit-elle et la lumière se fit dans mon cerveau, ralenti depuis deux semaines à cause d'un regard vert.

« RL Hale ? »

« Exact. » confirma-t-elle.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et soutint mon regard, attendant une réponse à sa question.

« J'avais peur de ne pas être acceptée à cause de ça, mentis-je encore. N'en parle à personne s'il te plaît. »

« Et Edward le sait ? »

« Non. » soufflai-je, luttant contre mes larmes.

Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Jane savait déjà mais Rosalie devait rester étrangère à cette sombre affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je ne peux rien dire... Arrête avec tes questions ! »

Je fis semblant d'être vexée, en colère, j'étais tout simplement morte de peur. Sans les menaces d'Aro, j'aurais déjà tout avoué à Edward et aux guides, si Rosalie fouillait un peu trop, si elle me dénonçait, je ne savais vraiment pas comment me sortir de ce pétrin.

« Tu n'en as pas l'air... »

« De quoi ? » répliquai-je sèchement.

« D'une manipulatrice, d'une menteuse, d'une profiteuse... Edward ne mérite pas ça. »

* * *

_Et il est minuit (enfin dans l'histoire) donc la suite au prochain chapitre ! :-P_

_Allez les filles ! Je veux des reviews pour me dire quel est votre accessoire sexuel préféré ! Je veux savoir qui a testé quoi et pourquoi pas ainsi me donner des idées pour le prochain chapitre dont le thème sera la deuxième partie de ce cours sur les accessoires._

_Que pensez-vous du fantasme de Bella ? Et Rosalie, que sait-elle ? Et comment se sont vraiment rencontrés Bella et Emmett ? J'attends vos avis et idées !_

_Ne soyez pas timides, n'oubliez pas que vous suivez ce stage, il est important de participer ! Et je sais qu'au fond de la classe, il y en a beaucoup qui n'ont pas encore « pris la parole », il est temps les filles !_

_Voilà, j'ai fini la leçon !_

_Des extraits, photos et liens sur mon profil Facebook : VanessaJJ Fanfiction_

_A bientôt !_


	22. Lundi 21 mai - 19ème journée

_Bonsoir! Bonjour! (ça dépend de l'heure où vous lirez ce nouveau chapitre)_

_Tout d'abord je réponds aux reviews anonymes/non-inscrites :_

_Addictive13 : ta review sur le chapitre de la 17ème journée m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'aime quand je surprends et accroche les lectrices ;-) et pour répondre à la review du précédent chapitre, de rien ! J'aime bien avoir les passages préférés des lectrices. Au plaisir de te relire.  
Aussidagility :oui je suis une vraie coquine !_

_Souzierr : les choses vont vite progresser entre eux, même si ça ne fait qu'un peu plus de deux semaines qu'ils se connaissent_

_Love-Dance : j'espère que ce chapitre te contentera quant aux vengeances envers Kate !_

_Celine m : encore merci, oui ça chauffe entre ces deux-là, attention à ne pas se brûler _

_Aux guests : merci ! merci de faire l'effort d'écrire une review, j'esèpre en lire d'autre avec votre prénom_

_Aurélie : de rien, j'espère te faire passer un bon dimanche avec ce chapitre-ci. Tiens-moi au courant;-)_

_Une remarque, personne ne se demande qui est derrière ce Stage, au chapitre dernier Tanya a refusé de demander de l'aide à la personne qui chapeaute le Stage. Bon c'est pas super important pour le moment et de toute façon, vous ne le serez qu'après les épilogues._

_Dans ce chapitre, je pars un peu à l'inconnu. Je n'ai jamais été adepte des sex toys, on m'avait offert un vibromasseur mais puisque j'en ai une vraie à la maison... ;-) Bref, je me suis inspirée des jouets de Christian de « Fifty Shades of Grey » et de ce que j'ai trouvé sur le net. J'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas et même vous donnera des idées. Le but est d'aller plus loin que le cours sur les sex-toys. Il n'est pas question de plaisirs solitaires ici mais bien d'accessoires pour pimenter les séances de sexe avec son cher et tendre._

_Déjà 595 reviews pour le Stage, merci à toutes ! Qui sera ma 600ème review ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**JOUR 19 Lundi 21 mai**

**Thème matinée : Accessoires**

**Thème après-midi : Pratique accessoires – en commun **

**Soirée avec Edward : Rosalie**

* * *

Mon réveil fut assez désagréable, je dormais mal quand j'avais mes règles. Je me levai et filai sous la douche, j'avais la bouche pâteuse et mal à la tête et au ventre, à croire que j'avais une gueule de bois avec un jour de retard.

Il pleuvait averse dehors, j'avais froid et j'étais patraque. Je me séchai les cheveux puis commençai à m'habiller. Mon téléphone sonna alors et ce fut comme un grand rayon de soleil. Je décrochai, le sourire aux lèvres et le feu aux joues. Il me suffisait de lire son prénom et mon imagination dérivait vers toutes ces choses que je brulais de découvrir dans ses bras.

_« Bonjour ma Bella. »_

Ma Bella... J'adorais ça ! Je devrais oser aussi lui donner un surnom ou un titre, à part monsieur le professeur. Il était mon amant désormais, sans avoir coucher ensemble mais nous avions bien progressé. Eddy ? Beurk... Donc Edward pour le moment, j'allais quand même me pencher sur la question bientôt.

« Bonjour Edward. »

_« J'aurais aimé être avec toi ce matin. »_ me déclara-t-il et je m'abandonnais à l'idée qu'il était peut-être encore en caleçon, sur son lit...

« Moi aussi... »

Tellement.

Je songeais malgré moi à l'après peuplé d'incertitudes. J'avais envie de le sommer de s'expliquer sur ce qu'il voulait faire après ce stage. Qu'allions-nous devenir ? Je savais que le laisser partir une semaine entière et ne le voir que les dimanches et une semaine par mois serait très difficile. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ne plus le voir chaque jour. Oui il y avait le téléphone, skype et les emails mais rien ne pourrait remplacer son odeur virile et entêtante, son souffle sur ma peau, ses caresses et ses baisers.

_« Tu es levée depuis longtemps ? »_

« Une demi-heure. »

_« Tu t'es déjà douchée ? »_

« Oui. »

_« Et tu as pensé à moi quand tu as joué avec le jet de la douche ? »_

Il rigola doucement, voulant me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Je savais jouer monsieur le professeur...

« Oui... gémis-je doucement. J'ai caressé mes seins aussi mais ça ne peut pas être mieux que lorsque tu le fais. Et si seulement j'avais pu avoir ta bouche à embrasser tout en jouissant, ça aurait été mille fois meilleur. »

_« Tu... »_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je n'avais pas abandonné mon but : le rendre fou de moi, de quelques manières que ce soit.

« À tout à l'heure Edward. » minaudai-je avant de raccrocher sur cette victoire.

Je retirai mes chaussettes, il méritait bien que j'ai froid. Je mis un débardeur genre bustier noir un peu décolleté, qui ne nécessitait de soutien-gorge et une jupe mi-longue satinée couleur parme. J'enfilai aussi un gilet en cachemire assez large, je complétai en chaussant mes escarpins noirs et me coiffai d'un chignon strict.

_oOo_

Au petit-déjeuner, Alice se vanta de la coupe de cheveux faite à Edward et j'avais hâte qu'elle voit qu'il avait tout changé. J'allais aussi devoir réfléchir à un moyen de me venger d'elle.

Je fantasmais sur Edward depuis plus de deux semaines désormais et Alice avait gâché une de mes plus grandes envies. Je m'étais si souvent imaginée empoignant sa chevelure pendant qu'il me prendrait ou bien le guider quand il me donnerait du plaisir avec sa bouche. Et ses cheveux étaient si beaux, jamais je n'avais vu une telle couleur et ils étaient tellement soyeux...

« Ses cheveux très soyeux, dit Alice, faisant écho à mes pensées. Vous savez que c'est un acte intime quand on vous coupe les cheveux. Le fait de toucher la tête n'arrive pas souvent dans les relations sociales. »

Pour me venger, je devais cibler ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, ce lutin délirant avait deux passions, la mode et Jasper Whitlock, or ce dernier était hors d'atteinte. Sa penderie allait morfler !

Je mis en sourdine son grand exposé sur le pouvoir du toucher sur le cuir chevelu et me concentrais sur ma prochaine pique envers Kate. La veille durant le sport, elle m'avait vraiment poussée à bout et cette fois-ci je n'étais pas tombée dans son piège. Était-elle jalouse ? Estimait-elle que je lui faisais concurrence ? Quoiqu'il en fut, elle avait trop joué avec Edward pour ne pas y mettre mon grain de sel.

J'allais défendre mon homme et le venger.

Irina ne fit pas de photos ce jour-là et notre professeur arriva avec cinq minutes de retard. En m'asseyant à mon bureau dans la classe, je sentis quelque chose sur ma chaise. Je m'étais assise sans regarder, comme souvent, ce qui m'avait souvent occasionné les chutes hilarantes selon les témoins. J'attendis que mes camarades aient pris place pour dégager l'objet... Mon gode !

Je sursautai puis lançai un regard étonné à mon professeur. Il eut bien du mal à ne pas rire, il dut nous tourner le dos pour reprendre un air sérieux. Je rangeai le jouet dans mon corset, entre mes seins, et rabattis mon gilet, je n'avais ni sac ni placard à portée de main. Edward me vit faire et se mit à rougir. Je lui décochai un sourire espiègle et reportai mon attention sur ce qu'il avait écrit au tableau : « Jeux à deux ».

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur ! »

« Aujourd'hui nous allons aller plus loin dans le domaine des accessoires. Les sex-toys présentés en première semaine vous servent plutôt en solitaire, nous allons voir ensemble comme introduire des accessoires dans vos jeux au lit, ou ailleurs. »

Il remonta l'allée et se planta à côté de moi. Je sentis son regard chercher mon décolleté aussi je me redressai et écartai les pans de mon gilet. La pointe violette du gode pointai entre mes seins et tandis qu'il se penchait vers moi, je me redressai pour lui offrir une vue imprenable. En vérité, ça n'était pas du tout confortable et peut-être pas si discret que ça. Les couleurs sur les joues de mon professeur étaient ma récompense, il avait été pris à son propre piège. Je me découvrais un goût pour la provocation tant qu'elle restait entre lui et moi.

« Nous allons énumérer quelques accessoires en fonction de l'ambiance choisie. Je vous diffuserai également quelques vidéos. Commençons pas une ambiance romantique et sensuelle. Vous pouvez utiliser de l'huile de massage, j'insiste de la bonne huile de massage. Je peux vous garantir qu'aller aux urgences avec des cloques sur les fesses à cause d'une huile de massage est un tue l'amour. »

Il rigola avec elles, moi je perdis un peu de ma bonne humeur, je pensais forcément à celle qui lui avait mis cette huile.

« Il y a aussi des bougies aux senteurs agréables, selon les goûts et certaines, une fois fondue peuvent être appliquées sur la peau. Cet après-midi, durant l'atelier, vous serez initiée au massage par vos guides. Il est à parier que votre futur partenaire n'aura pas testé tous ces accessoires, il est important que vous le guidiez à votre tour et sachiez donc à l'avance ce qui vous plaît et comment faire. »

Il nous distribua à toutes un flacon de 50ml d'une huile de massage aux senteurs de jasmin et d'ylang-ylang et une bougie senteur 'Romarin du Jardin'. Je ne me l'étais jamais expliquée mais l'odeur du romarin m'émoustillait depuis que j'avais treize ans. Je n'avais aucun souvenir « agréable » ou « sensuel » lié à cet odeur pourtant. Cette odeur me tournait souvent la tête et ce fut en préparant des lasagnes que m'était venu à dix-sept ans mon fantasme de faire l'amour dans la cuisine.

« Les parfums aphrodisiaques, parce qu'ils sont invisibles mais qu'ils agissent plus consciemment sur notre état, sont subtils et personnels. Il y a dans les parfums une dimension subjective et qui n'enlève rien à leur efficacité. Ainsi il y a des hommes qui ne peuvent pas supporter l'odeur du jasmin quand d'autres ont l'esprit vagabond et coquin en le sentant sur une femme. Il y a évidemment des parfums qui sont à l'inverse relativement anti aphrodisiaques comme ceux de l'alcool, du tabac froid, des pieds sales ou de tout autre odeur de crasse qui donnent plutôt des envies de distance. »

« Vous avez lu le roman 'Le Parfum' ? » le coupa Cynthia en se retournant vers nous autres.

« Mesdemoiselles, vous pourrez parler littérature plus tard, sermonna Edward. Concentrez-vous. »

« On pourra te masser ? » questionna Alice, sur un ton sec.

Elle n'avait donc pas apprécié que son chef-d'oeuvre fut détruit ; envisageait-elle de se venger en le torturant sur la table de massage ?

Edward ferma les stores puis alla s'assoir devant son ordinateur. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, j'espérais qu'il me filmait encore et quelques instants plus tard, je compris que oui. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question d'Alice, son regard était rivé à son écran, alors pour le tourmenter davantage, je me mordis la lèvres et le regardais avec envie.

« Edward ? » intervint le lutin démoniaque.

« Non, je ne participerai pas aux massages, répliqua-t-il, pas dupe des intentions de la stagiaire. Vous serez chacune à votre tour le cobaye d'une camarade. Passons à une ambiance plus érotique. Il y a divers jeux de cartes et de dés pour pimenter vos ébats. Vous laissez alors le sort décider d'une position ou d'un acte. »

Il nous diffusa quelques photos, des couples à moitié nus lançant des dés, certains avaient des positions, d'autres des parties du corps et des actions, la combinaison indiquait quoi embrasser, où doigter, quoi lécher, …

« Pour du fait maison, vous pouvez créer une boîte à fantasmes, chacun son tour tire un fantasme au hasard. Bien sûr le but n'est pas de forcer votre partenaire. Pensez aussi que toute la préparation de ces jeux peut être très excitante pour les deux. »

_Rien que d'en parler... Non, reste concentrée Bella !_

Il nous fit passer encore quelques photos mais j'imaginais mon professeur allongé et nu tandis que je lui banderais les yeux et le plus silencieusement possible, je l'embrasserais, mordillerais, sucerais à divers endroits.

« Passons à une ambiance plus sexuelle encore, le BDSM soft. Nous en avons déjà parlé, je ne veux en aucun cas promouvoir cette pratique qui est parfois extrême c'est pourquoi je parle de BDSM soft. Cela consiste à entraver l'autre, ou bien à lui donner des coups très légers du genre fessées ou encore à lui faire subir des châtiments à l'aide d'accessoires spécifiques. Également le priver d'un sens, le plus souvent la vue, peut s'avérer très excitant. »

Il nous diffusa une nouvelle série de photos, des femmes et des hommes attachés debout, allongés, au lit, à une chaise. Nous vîmes aussi des scènes filmées de fessées à l'aide de petites tapettes et de de petits fouets qui ne me semblaient pas si effrayants. Il y eut aussi toute une collection de menottes et de liens en corde soyeuse. Les partenaires étaient souvent nus, parfois ils portaient des tenues sexys et des masques sur les yeux.

« Comprenez bien que dans le cadre d'un jeu, d'une mise en scène, vous pouvez être excitée et exciter l'autre en vous punissant. C'est ainsi que vous pouvez avoir le contrôle et le pouvoir et le manifester ainsi, et inversement. Se soumettre n'est pas forcément humiliant, on peut être soulagé de se laisser faire. Parfois, en donnant le contrôle à l'autre, on ose davantage, on provoque aussi. »

J'aimais l'idée d'être abandonnée entre ses bras, d'être à sa merci. Sans tomber dans le cliché du masochisme, je voulais être guidée par lui et quoi de plus efficace que de le laisser me commander... Et d'un autre côté, j'avais envie de le forcer à m'aimer, à me toucher là où j'en avais besoin, à me baiser comme je le voulais.

« À part Alice, je pense qu'aucune de vous n'a vraiment testé toutes les variétés de préservatifs. »

Le professeur sortit d'un placard une grosse boite noire satinée et nous distribua à chacune un petit sac rouge en velours contenant une dizaine de préservatifs.

« Il y a des préservatifs parfumés, des nervurés et perlés pour votre plaisir à vous. »

« Pourquoi ça n'existe pas des préservatifs qui rajoute à la taille et la grosseur du pénis ? » râla Alice, ce qui nous fit bien rire.

« Lance l'idée. » la taquina le professeur.

J'examinai avec intérêt le contenu du petit sac quand je remarquai une note pliée en deux.

_J'espère tous les tester avec toi. E._ -

Entre ce petit mot et le gode niché entre mes seins, je fus bien incapable de calmer mon imagination. J'espérais également tous les utiliser avec lui le plus tôt possible !

« Vous pouvez aussi utiliser une 'cock ring', c'est un anneau vibrant qui se place à la base du pénis. Il existe aussi un stimulateur pour les deux partenaires pendant l'acte. Regardez cette vidéo. »

La femme introduisait en elle un petit gode qui ressortait pour vibrer sur son clitoris. L'homme la pénétrait et la vidéo nous expliqua que le sexe de l'homme plus le petit gode démultipliait le plaisir des deux partenaires.

« Wow ! Mais c'est génial pour les clitoridiennes ! Tu baises et tu peux jouir en même temps ! » s'exclama Cynthia.

Edward marcha jusqu'à elle et lui tendit un exemplaire de ce vibrateur pour deux. Elle poussa un petit cri de joie et le professeur continua à marcher vers le fond de la classe. Je sentis son doigt descendre sur ma nuque et ma peau frissonna à ce contact. Cela ne dura qu'un instant et ce fut suffisant pour m'embraser.

« C'est le but en effet, répliqua, amusé, notre professeur. Nous allons faire une pause. A votre retour, vous devrez imaginez un scénario avec un des accessoires présentés. »

Je me levai, ajustai mon gilet et fis tomber ma bouteille d'eau pour ne pas avoir à sortir immédiatement. Hélas, Tanya entra dans la classe et je partis.

« Je dois repasser dans ma chambre. » lançai-je à mes camarades en courant presque vers l'étage.

Je devais absolument retirer ce gode de mon bustier et soulager mon corps en feu. Je posai l'engin contre mon clitoris déjà gonflé, maudis mes règles qui m'empêchaient de l'enfoncer en moi. Mon orgasme me laissa pantelante et haletante, mon oreiller dans la bouche. Si j'avais pu j'aurais hurler le prénom de mon amant, j'avais hâte de ne plus avoir à me cacher. Hélas mes pensées s'assombrirent, gâchant mon état post-orgasmique, en pensant que peut-être, Edward ne me pardonnerait pas mes mensonges.

Je me relevai, me rhabillai, il ne me restait que quelques minutes avant la reprise du cours. Je vis alors sur mon bureau un bouquet de roses rouges. Je devinai l'expéditeur et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'Edward pouvait être si romantique et sensible. Bêtement je l'avais jugé frivole au début de ce stage, plus j'apprenais à le connaître et plus je réalisais qu'il était sensible, attentionné et à l'écoute.

_\- Merci Bella. Tu as éclairé ma vie, tout est différent et meilleur grâce à toi. Tu m'as déjà tant donné et j'espère ne jamais te décevoir. E -_

Il passait des provocations aux serments d'amour, du moins je voulais interpréter son message ainsi et ce tournis n'avait rien de désagréable. Je me hâtai vers la salle de classe et Edward y était toujours avec Tanya. Ma guide et lui semblaient être à couteaux tirés, leurs voix étaient trop basses pour que je puisse entendre quoique ce soit et ils cessèrent de parler peu après mon arrivée.

Les filles entrèrent à leur tour et Tanya partit. Je me levai et allai rejoindre à son bureau mon amant.

« Merci. » lui dis-je tout bas avant de retourner à ma place.

« Mesdemoiselles, à vos crayons, commença-t-il. Choisissez un des accessoires décrits ce matin et écrivez un scénario, en impliquant bien sûr un partenaire. »

« Tu liras à voix haute nos écrits ? » l'interrogea Esmé, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Non, rassurez-vous. Je les étudierai avec vos guides ce midi et elles vous en parleront durant l'atelier de d'aujourd'hui et surtout celui de demain. Ne soyez pas gênées par ce que vous écrivez, de plus vous serez amenées à en parler. Vous devez décrire ce que vous voulez faire à votre amant et inversement. OK ? Positions, cadence, utilisation précise de l'accessoire et aussi le lieu. Les détails sont parfois très importants. Ce genre de scènettes demande un minimum de préparation. »

Il nous fit signe de commencer, je pris ma feuille et glissai mon stylo entre mes lèvres. Ce n'était au départ pas destiné à être sensuel mais quand je vis Edward penché vers son ordinateur, je me mis à jouer avec le stylo, caressant mes lèvres avec, léchant le bout, le mordant. Le professeur se passa une main dans les cheveux, fronça ses sourcils et soupira. Était-il exaspéré de ne plus avoir assez de cheveux pour tirer dessus ou était-ce à cause de moi ?

J'hésitai entre tous les scénarios quand j'eus comme un flash, un véritable éclair de génie. L'atelier sur les positions du Kama Sutra avait été riche en émotions pour moi.

Je ne pus pas écrire en m'adressant à mon professeur, les guides liraient cet essai. A n'en pas douter, Edward lui devinerait qui allait me faire subir tout ça.

_\- Je suis en sous-vêtements, il m'embrasse longuement, me déshabille, je reste juste en culotte. Il me caresse puis me force à me tenir droite devant un miroir plein pied. Il remonte mes bras vers le haut et noue mes poignets à une corde. Il me retourne face au miroir et je le vois se déshabiller. Nos regards ne se quittent pas, ses mains rejoignent dès qu'elles le peuvent. Il me caresse et je suis frustrée parce que je ne peux pas en faire autant. Il se colle derrière moi pour me faire sentir son sexe dur. Avec ses lèvres, il trace mes courbes puis me retourne face à lui. Il s'agenouille devant moi et enlève ma culotte puis commence à me lécher. J'ai besoin de ses mains pour me soutenir, il les pose sur mes hanches fermement et m'empêche de bouger. Je veux jouir comme ça, à peine j'atteins l'orgasme qu'il me fait me cambrer face au miroir et s'enfonce en moi par derrière, une levrette debout. Il me maintient par la taille et me tire en rythme vers l'arrière le long de son pénis, comme si je lui faisais l'amour même c'est lui qui bouge son corps. _

_Nous faisons encore l'amour après, il me plaque contre le miroir, soulève mes jambes et les enroule autour de ses hanches. Quand il me détache, il me porte jusqu'au lit et c'est à mon tour de le faire jouir avec ma bouche. -_

Je ne savais plus quoi écrire, mon esprit prisonnier de mes rêveries hautement érotiques, mon corps rebelle ne voulait que de se lever et faire l'amour au plus sexy des professeurs.

« Bella... » souffla Jane à quelques mètres de moi.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander. » intervint Edward, que je n'avais pas vu s'approcher de nous.

Les autres se retournèrent vers nous et je me mis à rougir comme une pivoine. J'acquiesçai en priant pour qu'aucune ne me taquinent.

« Vous avez toutes terminé ? » nous demanda Edward.

Il ramassa nos copies puis retourna derrière son bureau.

« Avant de finir ce cours, je vais vous parler d'autres accessoires plus utilisés dans les pratiques plus ou moins hard du BDSM, ceci pour que vous sachiez de quoi il s'agit. »

Il apporta une autre boîte plus petites, en sortit des petits objets, de ma place je ne voyais pas bien.

« Le pince seins est le sex toys emblématique de la mouvance BDSM et de domination, nous dit-il en tenant au bout des doigts une longue et fine chaine dorée, qui se terminait par deux petites pinces dorées aussi. Parfois appelée pince-tétons, peut être utilisée par les hommes comme par les femmes. Même si elle peut effrayer au premier abord, sachez que de plus en plus de couples l'adoptent pour faire l'amour. Comprenons-nous bien, si vous pensez qu'il ne s'agit que d'un sextoy SM vous vous trompez. Alors évidemment si la douleur vous fait plaisir, vous pourrez vous en donner à cœur joie, mais le pince tétons peut vous procurer des sensations bien plus vastes. Il peut s'agir d'une pression subtile que vous sentirez juste lorsque vous bougerez, ou d'un pincement intense que vous ne serez pas prêtes d'oublier : à vous de trouver le bon équilibre. Et comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de sextoy, il faut bien les choisir et désormais beaucoup de modèles existent, nombre d'entre eux sont ajustables. On peut ainsi contrôler à sa guise le serrage : les mamelons sont une partie du corps extrêmement sensible et érogène, comme nous l'avons appris. Il y a plusieurs types de pinces. Pincettes classiques, pinces vibrantes, pinces crocodile, pinces avec poids, bouts en plastiques, en silicones ou dentés pour les plus intrépides. Il est préférable de commencer avec des pinces réglables aux bouts en caoutchouc. Pour décupler vos sensations comme il se doit, veillez à stimuler lesdits tétons pour qu'ils se dressent fièrement : l'attache n'en sera que plus facile. Vous pouvez aussi les appliquer à d'autres endroits que les tétons. »

Edward nous distribua à chacune des petites boules colorées.

« Dans le même esprit des préservatifs parfumés, voici les boules brésiliennes sont des petites boules renfermant du gel intime parfumé, coloré et comestible ou non suivant les modèles. La boule brésilienne est conditionnée sous une fine pellicule de blister, comme les boules parfumées pour le bain. Colorées, pétillantes, attrayantes, ces petites boules s'insèrent discrètement directement dans le vagin. Et comme dans l'eau du bain, la chaleur corporelle permet à la boule de se dissoudre et de libérer le fluide lubrifiant. C'est ça la grande originalité de ces petites boules. Le gel intime, une fois libéré, s'écoule voluptueusement du sexe. Votre sexe libère un parfum envoûtant et un goût fruité. »

Il nous présenta ensuite une culotte en dentelle noire, assez sexy mais pas franchement originale.

« C'est à toi ? » demanda Jane avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

J'étais rassurée de constater qu'il n'y avait apparemment pas d'animosité entre ces deux-là.

« Ceci est bien un sex toy... la culotte vibrante. Peu de tissu donc, mais parfois plusieurs morceaux de tissus interchangeables, votre culotte vibrante peut ainsi changer de couleur et ça vous laisse le temps de laver ce qu'il faut tout en continuant à profiter des petites vibrations. La culotte vibrante est bien un dérivé de vibromasseur, plus discret qu'un godemichet et à utiliser en extérieur. Il y a un mini-vibro à l'intérieur du tissu qui s'active à l'aide d'une télécommande et qui vous masse le clitoris. Elle s'active à l'aide d'une petite télécommande, de quoi pimenter vos préliminaires notamment. »

« Sympa... » commenta Cynthia en tendant les mains vers notre professeur pour inspecter le bout de dentelle.

« Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. À ce soir Rosalie. »

_oOo_

Je traînais des pieds après le déjeuner, j'aurais aimé rejoindre Edward mais je ne savais pas où il se trouvait. Il avait parlé d'étudier nos « copies » avec les guides et je n'avais qu'un mince espoir de l'apercevoir. Alors que mes camarades passaient une demi-heure au salon de beauté, je me mis à errer dans le Manoir. J'en connaissais presque toutes les pièces désormais, j'avais envie de trouver un endroit reculé pour flirter plus tard avec mon professeur, un endroit non susceptible d'être sur écoute bien sûr.

Je revins sans avoir rencontré mon amant et allai me changer pour l'atelier. En sortant de ma chambre, je croisais mes amies, toutes tartinées d'un masque violet.

« Ça ne te ferait pas de mal. » me siffla Alice tandis que je les dévisageai, amusée.

« Vous m'en ferez un ce soir. » répliquai-je, soucieuse de ne pas m'exclure du groupe.

« C'est vrai? »

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de joie, je venais de me jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

« C'est une super idée ! On va se faire une soirée pyjama ! Je suis sûre que Rose déteste de toute façon. »

« Je confirme ! » nous lança cette dernière déjà dans sa chambre.

Je m'enfuis avant de devoir subir les excentricités d'Alice et partis vers la salle d'atelier. Je me stoppai devant la porte en entendant les guides et Edward parler vivement.

« Il a même osé m'offrir des chocolats ! » s'énervait Kate.

« C'est gentil. » tempéra Tanya.

« Je déteste ça ! Je ne veux pas un homme romantique et sirupeux ! Je veux un mâle ! J'étais tellement énervée contre lui que j'ai failli partir sur le champ. »

« Tu serais allée dormir où ? Chez elle ? » s'enquit plus bas Irina.

« Non... chez l'acteur. »

Tanya et Irina rigolèrent, Edward, lui, était hilare depuis le début de ma séance d'espionnage. Moi au bord du malaise.

« Seth est torride... pour ton Garrett on ne peut pas savoir puisqu'on ne l'a jamais vu. » accusa Irina.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille à avoir une collection de photos de son amant, vous le savez bien. Mais Bella en a une de photo... »

Edward rigola de plus belle.

« C'est de ta faute ! le prit à partie Kate. Si tu n'avais pas annulé ton weekend, il n'aurait pas eu à venir ici et rencontrer ta stagiaire ! »

« Et tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré non plus ! » se défendit mon professeur.

« Quel crétin ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?! Les hommes ne sont vraiment bons qu'à baiser !»

« Attends une minute, pourquoi Bella a rencontré Garrett ? » s'inquiéta Tanya.

« Il est venu dimanche dernier aux aurores pour ne pas être vu, expliqua mon amant. Je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone et Bella était dans le jardin, il lui a remis ma paie de la semaine précédente. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Il a eu le temps de draguer Bella ! » fulmina Kate.

« Et il t'a séduite en cinq minutes, lui rappela sa sœur cadette. Tu en fais toute une histoire, vraiment. Dis-lui que tu n'aimes pas les cœurs et les fleurs et voilà ! Il sera sans doute soulagé. »

« C'est vraiment bizarre quand même... » insista la jeune femme.

« Edward arrête de rire ! intervint l'aînée des trois soeurs. C'est grave, ton agent est entré en contact avec une des stagiaires, ça n'est pas tolérable. »

« Un fâcheux concours de circonstances. » tenta-t-il, recouvrant son calme.

« Je ne veux plus de ce genre de concours de circonstances. Elle nous surveille et au prochain incident, elle ne se gênera pas pour reprendre les rênes du Manoir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. » la calma Irina.

« Bon ça va commencer, enchaîna ma guide. Edward tu vas dans la petite salle et tu sais quoi faire. »

« Ok. »

Je reculai dans le couloir pour ne pas être découverte par les guides, Edward sortit de la salle et ne me vit pas aussitôt. Je le suivis sur la pointe des pieds, il ne me remarqua que lorsque je posai ma main sur la sienne, déjà sur la poignée.

« Toi ! » grogna-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et me tira à l'intérieur. Une seconde après, j'étais plaquée contre la dite porte, mes deux bras relevés au-dessus de ma tête, mes poignets entravés par l'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre bras encercla ma taille. Ses lèvres attaquèrent les miennes qui se soumirent bien volontiers.

« J'aime la façon dont ton esprit fonctionne, Bella... » murmura-t-il.

« Mon fantasme t'a plu. » devinai-je.

« Oh que oui et on le réalisera. Je te veux comme ça... »

« Vraiment ? » roucoulai-je en souriant avec fierté.

Il passa ses mains au-dessous de mes fesses et enroula mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Nos sexes se cherchaient en vain, je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas l'avoir en moi. Je m'accrochai fermement à lui, mes bras autour de son cou, et nichai mon nez dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es si belle... »

Il inspira profondément puis plongea sur mes seins, ses caresses se firent vite douloureuses et entêtantes. Il me toucha comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme s'il devait ne plus le faire.. Je commençais vraiment à perdre la tête, je gémis contre sa bouche, mes hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, elles voulaient me souder à Edward.

« Tu es tellement douce... »

Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les miens. C'était le moment de lui dire, parce qu'à cet instant encore je me sentais unie à lui, je me sentais à lui. J'étais née pour l'aimer et pour le chérir.

« Je t'ai... »

« Bella ! » cria soudain Alice, alias la fille qui avait le don de casser l'ambiance.

À croire qu'elle avait un sixième sens pour nous interrompre. Les filles me cherchaient, elles m'appelaient et les guides allèrent les rejoindre.

« On fait quoi ? » chuchotai-je en descendant à regret d'Edward.

« Attends, elles ne vont pas commencer sans toi. Voilà elles sont toutes dans la salle, pointa-t-il vers notre côté du miroir sans tain. Sors et cours vers la piscine. »

Il me donna un rapide baiser sur le front et je me sauvais. Une minute plus tard, Irina me rejoignit au bord de la piscine.

« Ça aurait été Kate, tu serais au fond à cet instant. » me dit-elle calmement.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je en feignant d'être vexée et anxieuse.

« Elle n'apprécie pas la concurrence, surtout d'une stagiaire. »

Je haussais les épaules, tentant de masquer mon amusement.

« Viens, l'atelier commence. »

Rosalie me fit un sourire et je m'assis à côté d'elle. Je devinai Edward derrière le miroir sans tain à ma droite et je me caressai les lèvres en repensant à ses baisers.

« Les filles nous allons commençons par savourer... » annonça Irina.

Tanya disposa devant nous des godes sur support puis Kate nous distribua une dizaine de préservatifs chacune.

« Déjà on va contrôler que vous savez bien mettre un préservatif et ensuite, vous allez juste gouter. »

« On ne peut pas s'isoler pour ça ? » demanda Esmé.

Je partageais son malaise, pourtant les guides refusèrent.

« Ne soyez pas gênées entre vous, nous vous le disons presque chaque jour. Si vous n'y parvenez pas, nous allons devoir vous imposer d'autres situations de ce genre. » prévint ma guide.

Je me mis à l'ouvrage, il s'agissait de la même marque de préservatifs offerts le matin même par Edward. Irina me corrigea sur la pose. Stressée et excitée à l'idée que mon amant m'observait, je n'avais pas enfilé du bon côté le préservatif.

« Je pense que vous étiez toutes un peu trop pompettes le soir où l'on vous a fait un petit cours, soupira Tanya. Pour placer le préservatif correctement, vérifiez bien que la partie à dérouler se trouve à l'extérieur. Pincez l'extrémité du préservatif, c'est le réservoir, afin d'en chasser l'air, pour éviter qu'il n'explose. Placez-le au bout du sexe et déroulez-le le long du pénis en érection, je précise bien, en érection, une demi-molle ne suffit pas. Donc vous déroulez tout en maintenant bien le réservoir entre deux doigts. Pendant le rapport, l'homme doit vérifier régulièrement que le préservatif tient bien en place, mais vous pouvez aussi le prévenir si vous sentez que ça n'est pas le cas, et si ce n'est pas le cas, mettez-en un autre. Après l'éjaculation votre partenaire, ne doit pas trop attendre, il faut retirer le préservatif avant la fin de l'érection. Sinon, il risque de glisser et le sperme de se répandre. »

J'eus une nette préférence pour la fraise, la réglisse et la mangue, détestais celle au chocolat, c'était un goût tellement artificiel.

« Nous allons maintenant vous demander de vous mettre par groupe, nous allons vous apprendre l'art du bondage soft. » annonça Irina.

Je rejoignis Tanya avec Jane et fus désignée pour essayer en première.

« Tout d'abord, il faut faire les choses bien, vous devez toujours être en sécurité, vous ou votre amant. Il y a des règles à respecter. Evitez de serrer trop fort les liens : la corde notamment peut être douloureuse et laisser des traces à cause du frottement. La douleur peut également faire partie du jeu sexuel, mais on s'éloigne alors du bondage vers une relation aux allures plutôt BDSM.

Evitez également de passer la corde au cou afin de prévenir tout risque d'étranglement, et n'oubliez pas que de manière générale, le sang a besoin de circuler. Ayez toujours avec vous une bonne paire de ciseaux qui permette de trancher facilement vos liens. Par ailleurs, mettez-vous d'accord sur un « safe word » avant de commencer, un mot magique qui stoppe immédiatement le jeu dès qu'il est prononcé. Si vous utilisez un bâillon, mettez-vous d'accord sur un code visuel. »

Tanya pointa une chaise et Jane s'y assit, elle entrava les poignets de ma camarade et nous montra plusieurs fois comment elle avait noué la corde lisse et douce. Puis elle s'occupa des chevilles et de la taille de Jane.

« Défais les nœuds Bella. » me dit ma guide.

Je dus ensuite refaire à l'identique avec précaution et trop lentement selon Tanya.

« Pas trop excitées les filles ? »

Je rougis, repensant à ce fantasme décrit plus tôt lors du cours.

« Jane, tu l'as déjà fait ? » lui demanda Tanya quant mon amie me ligota en quelques minutes et efficacement.

« Non mais on me l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois. »

« Tu fais quoi exactement ? »

« Ligotage, suspension, baillon... châtiments corporels légers. »

« Je vois. Il fera plus après ? »

Jane se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Comment tu te sens maintenant par rapport à ces projets ? »

« Je ne veux plus. » souffla la jeune fille avant de laisser échapper quelques larmes.

Notre guide la fit se lever et elles sortirent de la grande salle me laissant toujours ligotée.

« Kate ! » appelai-je au secours.

Irina était tout au fond de la pièce, sa sœur était ma meilleure option. Sans surprise, celle-ci me lança un regard mauvais et reporta son attention sur Esmé. Il allait falloir que je me calme avec elle et Garrett. Je ravalai un cri de rage et m'apprêtai à patienter quand mon chevalier arriva. Il me libéra de mes chaînes et tua la méchante sorcière... Euh, il m'ôta mes liens de soie et interpella sa collègue.

« C'est très pro Kate. » railla-t-il.

« Merci Edward. » déclarai-je, sans cacher ma joie.

Il s'était agenouillé devant moi et prit tout son temps pour s'éloigner. Ses mains caressèrent trop rapidement mes cuisses et mes bras. Quand il se releva, son visage passa à seulement quelques petits centimètres du mien. Et lorsqu'il fut debout, j'eus une superbe vue sur son entrejambe trop à l'étroit dans son jean.

« Ah ! Merci Edward ! » lança Tanya en revenant avec Jane.

« Tu aurais pu me détacher. » marmonnai-je pour la forme et ma guide ne prit pas la peine de répliquer.

Edward retourna dans la salle d'observation adjacente et Jane, Tanya et moi allâmes jusqu'aux espaliers au fond de la salle, où je ne pourrais, malheureusement, plus être vue de mon amant.

« Bella, je vais te lier comme dans ton fantasme, lève les bras. » m'ordonna doucement ma guide.

Jane me lança un regard ahuri et je lui décochai un rictus contrit et gêné.

« C'est quoi ton fantasme ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« D'être attachée ainsi devant un miroir et de faire l'amour debout. » confessai-je.

« Mmmmm... ouais c'est chaud ça ! Quand tu le feras, commence avec un foulard sur les yeux, tu seras encore plus excitée et cambre-toi, ça va le faire bander comme un... »

« Et le tien ? » la coupai-je.

« Être arrêtée par un flic, il me passe les menottes et je le séduis pour qu'il ne me mette pas une amende. Mais il me laisse menottée et s'amuse avec moi. »

Je devais vraiment être malade... Attachée et dans l'idée d'être prise ainsi par mon amant, pourquoi en écoutant Jane, je pensais immédiatement à mon père ?!

« T'en penses quoi ? »

« Pas mal. » répondis-je, écoeurée.

Pour la fin de l'atelier, nous nous rendîmes dans le salon de beauté. À tour de rôle nous allions masser notre partenaire de stage. Jane proposa que je la masse d'abord, sentant peut-être que j'allais rechigner à le lui faire. Le salon était plongée dans une douce pénombre, plusieurs bougies étaient posées près de la grande table de soin, trois tables de massage avaient été installées. Une odeur de fleurs sucrées flottait dans l'air, une musique d'ambiance perturbait à peine cet oasis de détente.

Irina nous garda face à elle et entreprit de nous expliquer la préparation faite au préalable.

« Mais ça n'est pas le décor qui va tout faire. Gardez à l'esprit que pour atteindre une dimension érotique unique, une telle expérience doit être longue et sensuelle. Préparez vous à être dans votre plus simple appareil et à être en contact intime avec votre partenaire. »

Elle désigna tous les accessoires nécessaires.

« Le lieu où vous le réaliserez doit être accommodé : prévoyez en plus de tout ça quelques bougies des serviettes et un drap propres, et bien sûr une huile de massage qui convient vous convient à tous les deux. Le massage, c'est d'abord une question d'ambiance. N'oubliez donc pas de fermer la porte à clé, de fermer les rideaux, d'éteindre les téléphones pour ne pas être dérangés en pleine action. Après cela, occupez vous de la surface de massage : de préférence un lit ou une table de massage. Préparez donc des serviettes pour servir de support pour la nuque et les genoux. Vous pouvez aussi utiliser des oreillers, protégés par une taie propre et facile à laver. Étendez une serviette sur la surface de massage pour éviter de faire des tâches avec l'huile de massage. Avoir de l'eau fraîche près de soi est toujours bienvenu pour s'hydrater pendant le massage. Faites en sorte de ranger votre huile de massage à portée de main avec des serviettes de rechange pour pouvoir nettoyer au cas où. Enfin, avant de commencer le massage, je vous conseille, à vous et à votre amant de se doucher, se limer les ongles, et selon le besoin, se raser. »

Tanya et Kate s'absentèrent, à peine la porte fermée, leurs voix s'élevèrent, tendues. Irina soupira mais ne commenta pas le comportement de ses sœurs, elle continua son cours.

« Le conseil suivant est d'instaurer un dialogue avec votre partenaire, un dialogue passionné et intime. Vous pouvez de plus établir un contact voluptueux entre vous et votre amant en commençant par des caresses, des regards profonds et des baisers, afin de vous rapprocher plus intimement. Installez vous ensuite sur la surface que vous aurez choisie pour faire le massage et disposez les serviettes ou les oreillers pour que vous soyez, vous et votre partenaire, à votre aise. Installez-vous. »

Jane, Esmé et Alice s'allongèrent tandis que Rosalie, Cynthia et moi nous lavâmes les mains. Toujours toutes vêtus, nous nous postâmes aux côtés de notre partenaire, le massage n'allait pas vraiment avoir lieu se désola Alice.

« Pendant les préliminaires, caressez vous mutuellement le corps, ou alors seulement un partenaire mais uniquement avec les bouts des doigts. Commencez par le dos, puis remontez doucement vers les épaules, redescendez le long des bras, puis vers les fesses, continuez jusqu'aux cuisses et éventuellement vers les mollets. Très bien Cynthia. La légèreté des massages est la clé de la réussite de cette première étape. A ce moment là, il est temps d'utiliser l'huile de massage. Un, voire les deux partenaires si c'est un massage mutuel, verse environ deux cuillerées d'huile dans ses mains et frotte ses paumes pour chauffer l'huile afin qu'elle soit parfaite pour le massage. Encore une fois, commencez par masser le dos en faisant de longues et profondes caresses. Il est alors nécessaire de demander à son partenaire si les caresses sont trop dures ou trop légères. Il est très important de garder ses mains en contact avec la peau de votre partenaire durant les caresses. »

« Bella, sois plus détendue s'il te plait. » me souffla Jane en grimaçant.

« Développez votre propre méthode de massage : apprenez à varier votre rythme ainsi que vos mouvements. Essayez par exemple de passer d'une longue caresse légère à un massage court et intense. C'est compris ? Alors on échange maintenant. »

Jane se releva et je pris sa place sur la table. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps lentement et elle s'attaqua à mes épaules. Au bout de cinq minutes j'étais totalement relaxée.

_oOo_

L'atelier terminé et en tenue, je suivis mes camardes à la salle de sport.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que samedi, je serai de retour chez moi. » se plaignit Rosalie.

« Tu vas revoir Emmett ! Tu vas enfin avancer ! » tenta de la réconforter Cynthia.

« Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible, j'ai des amies. » se confia-t-elle.

« Vous allez toutes me manquer ! ajouta Alice. Il faut déjà que mercredi soir on fasse la fête toute la nuit et surtout qu'on se revoit après. On va s'échanger nos coordonnées dès ce soir ! »

Kate nous reprit à l'ordre et nous nous concentrâmes sur nos vélos elliptiques et tapis de marche. J'étais pour ma part cantonnée à la cadence débutante sur mon tapis.

« Tu vas l'appeler quand ton Emmett ? » demanda Alice.

« J'en sais rien, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'oser. »

« Ne traîne pas trop, Bella risque de te le piquer. » lâcha Kate.

« Hein ? » lâchèrent Esmé et Jane.

« Quoi ? » hoquetai-je, vexée.

Kate s'approcha de Rosalie et lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« Bella n'en a pas l'air mais elle est du genre croqueuse d'hommes. Elle dit qu'elle a connu ton mec quand elle a fait réparer sa voiture mais j'y crois pas. Elle vit à Seattle, il y a des tas de garagistes là-bas. Pourquoi serait-elle allée jusqu'à Olympia ? »

Les filles me regardèrent, je compris que les paroles de Kate avaient semé le doute en elles. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire la vérité sur ma rencontre avec Emmett mais je devais pourtant essayer de rassurer Rosalie.

« On me l'a recommandé, je vous l'ai déjà dit. » répondis-je.

« Méfie-toi d'elle. » articula Kate, faussement discrète.

Au bout de quarante minutes j'étais épuisée et ma blessure à la cuisse, quand Jane m'avait blessée par accident avec un ciseaux, me faisait souffrir.

« Tu devrais aller nager un peu. » me conseilla Irina quand elle vint nous préparer au cours de yoga.

Je les quittai, retournai à ma chambre et me changeai. Les roses d'Edward trônaient toujours sur mon bureau et je me demandais comment éviter aux autres de le voir. Je constatai aussi que la femme de ménage était passée, mes chaussures avaient été rangées dans la penderie et mon linge sale avait disparu.

A la piscine, je me contentai de barboter, troublée par le souvenir des mes escapades aquatiques avec Edward. J'allais ajouter le fantasme de le faire dans l'eau à ma longue « To do » liste.

« Bella... »

Je me retournai et manquai de couler. Edward était à la porte du vestiaire et son regard ne présageait rien d'autre qu'une séance frustrante de baisers et caresses. Je sortis de l'eau et me précipitai, avec prudence tout de même, vers lui. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent naturellement, nos bassins aussi.

« Comment ça va ? me demanda-t-il, une ligne entre ses sourcils. Ta blessure ? »

« Ça va mieux. »

Il me tendit une serviette et je m'essuyai rapidement, pressée de retourner dans ses bras.

« Viens par là. »

Il me guida jusqu'à un miroir de plein pied et se posta derrière moi. Lentement, il passa mes mains autour de son cour, évidemment, il mettait en scène mon fantasme aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Il me câlina durant quelques minutes, nous observant pensivement dans le miroir. Je ne me trouvais plus mal assortie avec lui, tant j'étais persuadée que je lui appartenais et qu'il était mien.

Enfin, il se décida à m'embrasser dans le cou et à me caresser. Ses mains pétrirent de plus en plus fougueusement ma poitrine, une de ses jambes s'immisça entre les miennes pour titiller mon centre. Je gardais mon rôle, je ne le touchais pas, je ne faisais que subir ses assauts en gémissant sans gêne.

« On va finir par nous entendre, mon amour. » me souffla-t-il.

J'aurais voulu répliquer que je m'en fichais, je n'en étais pas capable. Entre ses attouchements et ces deux petits mots, 'mon amour', mon esprit ne pouvait tout simplement plus se rappeler comment parler.

Après une délicieuse agonie, mon amant me retourna contre lui et s'entêta à vouloir se fondre en moi malgré ses vêtements et mon maillot de bain. J'étais tentée de lui faire une nouvelle fellation, peu importe les conséquences. Pourtant il n'y avait nulle où s'allonger et je ne me voyais pas le faire à genoux.

« Bella ?! Tu es toujours là ? On a fini la séance de yoga ? »

Rosalie venait d'entrer dans l'espace piscine, Edward me fit signe de la rejoindre et à regret, encore une fois, je laissai en plan mon amant.

« Ah tu es déjà sèche, tant mieux. » remarqua ma camarade.

« D'ailleurs j'ai oublié ma serviette. Je vous rejoins en haut. »

Mais elle ne bougea hélas pas. J'entrai dans le vestiaire et trouvai mon amant, le pantalon déboutonné, la main dans son caleçon. Il sursauta et me regarda affolé.

_Note pour plus tard : être plus discrète en rejoignant Edward._

« C'est pas ce que tu crois... je dois juste débander et je... »

« Je ne te juge pas Edward, je serais bien mal placée de le faire, comme tu le sais. »

Il grogna et m'attira contre lui. Il m'embrassa sauvagement, me laissa pantelante puis remonta son jean. Je pris la serviette et allai avec Rosalie.

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais la trouver cette serviette. » me lança-t-elle, agacée.

« Désolée. »

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seules, tu peux me dire comment tu as réellement connu Emmett ? »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu menaçante, je pouvais cependant facilement l'imaginer ainsi dans la 'vraie' vie.

« Je te l'ai dit. »

« Je dois savoir si c'est un homme à femmes. » révéla-t-elle en serrant ses mains un peu trop fort.

« Ne crois pas Kate, elle en a après moi. »

« Et pour cause... Qui est Garrett ? »

« L'agent d'Edward, je l'ai rencontré un matin, il voulait que je remette une enveloppe au professeur. Kate est arrivée et depuis ces deux-là sont ensemble. Pour m'amuser, je lui ai fait croire que Garrett m'avait draguée. »

Cela faisait du bien de partager quelques secrets avec elle, mais celui d'Emmett devait rester strictement confidentiel. Nous arrivâmes à notre étage, je la vis hésiter.

« Bella, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et... »

« Edward ! » cria Kate en dévalant le grand escalier.

Quand elle me vit, elle tendit un doigt accusateur mais ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer. Elle partit à la recherche du professeur. Je profitai de la diversion pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Un regard vers le bouquet de roses offertes par Edward m'aida à oublier la tension avec Rosalie.

Je pris une longue douche, puis m'habillai d'un jean et d'un pull léger bleu pâle. Alice vint frapper à ma porte pour me prévenir que nous dinerions toutes dans sa chambre pour commencer dès que possible la soirée pyjama. Du coup, je troquais ma tenue contre une des tenues de nuit les moins légères de mon dressing. J'aurais pu choisir un t-shirt et un jogging mais Alice me l'aurait fait regretter.

Rosalie avait décidé de se préparer seule mais nous pressa de discuter pour l'aider à gérer son stress. Ensemble nous décortiquions le cours et l'atelier puis échangeâmes nos numéros de téléphone, emails et adresses. Notre camarade revêtit un pantalon moulant rouge et un débardeur noir ainsi que des talons aiguilles noirs également. Elle laissa sa chevelure libre et se contenta de mascara. Il fut bientôt l'heure pour elle de rejoindre notre professeur. Elle emporta un grand sac en bandoulière, suscitant notre curiosité.

« Ce soir pour mon dernier rendez-vous, je vais développer des photos. Mon travail est très important pour moi. »

Je ne sus comment prendre non seulement cette remarque mais aussi le regard froid qu'elle me lança avant de s'en aller pour son rendez-vous.

Alice nous entraîna dans sa chambre, elle était parvenue à dégager le lit et une partie du sol. Le dîner arriva, Irina et Kate ne semblaient pas très heureuses de notre choix mais se contentèrent de nous demander de ne pas salir la moquette.

Nous dinâmes en discutant de tout et de rien, ensuite Jane et Esmé allèrent au bar pour nous ramener de quoi concocter des cocktails. Tout en nous tartinant de masques hydratant et autre, nous sirotions nos verres. L'alcool aidant, nous devînmes plus bavardes et plus curieuses des unes des autres.

« Quel est votre deuxième prénom ? Moi c'est Alice... en fait je m'appelle Marie mais c'est trop lourd à porter alors depuis que j'ai huit ans, on m'appelle Alice. »

« Moi c'est Joan. » confia Jane.

« Catherine. » annonça Esmé.

« Marie. » répondis à mon tour, causant un cri strident d'Alice et une tirade sur la destinée de notre amitié.

« Barbara. » dit Cynthia.

« Bien passons à une autre question... »

Et cela continua des heures. Je dus raconter quelques faits peu glorieux de mon adolescence. Jane se moqua de moi quand je leur dis qu'au lycée, j'étais surnommée 'le vampire'. J'étais si pâle avec des cernes et tellement timide, les mauvais langues de ma classe avaient vite fait de me mettre de côté. Esmé la rabroua et notre camarade se repentit de ses actes de 'bad girl' du lycée. Je l'aurais détestée si je l'avais connue alors, mais je la connaissais bien maintenant et Jane était experte en camouflage de sa vraie nature.

Quand Rosalie nous rejoignit, je réalisai qu'il était plus de vingt-trois heures et surtout qu'Edward était enfin disponible par téléphone...

Alice allait râler en me voyant me lever mais au même moment, Rosalie se pencha vers elle et elles échangèrent quelques mots tout bas.

« Bonne nuit à toutes ! » lançai-je en sortant à toute vitesse.

Edward répondit aussitôt au téléphone. Sa voix chaude et grave fit s'envoler des dizaines de papillons au creux de mon ventre.

« Tu m'as manqué ce soir. » me plaignis-je.

Il rit doucement, flatté et heureux, du moins je le souhaitais.

_« J'ai vu de superbes photos de toi ce soir. Rosalie en a fait des dizaines depuis le début du stage, tu le savais ? »_

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais vue avec un appareil photo en main. »

_« Elle m'a dit qu'elle profite de chaque instant seule pour le faire, elle n'aime pas être déconcentrée. Elle sait avoir un sale caractère. Pour notre rendez-vous, nous avons développé des photos et comme je posais trop de questions, elle m'a virée ! »_

Je rigolai avec lui, il m'expliqua ensuite qu'il était revenu avec du champagne et qu'elle s'était calmée. Elle lui avait ensuite fait voir les photos développées et il avait été fasciné par celles prises de moi.

_« Elle a un vrai talent. D'ailleurs elle vend son travail dans tout le pays. Ceci dit, je plains son Emmett. C'est vrai que tu le connais déjà ? »_ demanda-t-il faussement neutre.

« Rosalie, et Kate d'ailleurs, ne veulent pas croire que je le connais pour ses talents de mécanicien. Cette histoire de vengeance contre Kate commence à me faire peur franchement. Que te voulait-elle encore ce soir ? »

Son rire retentit une nouvelle fois, me subjuguant comme toujours. Je l'imaginais allongé sur son lit, toujours en costume, une main dans ses cheveux. Je me demandais si cette main ne pouvait pas descendre plus bas...

_« J'ai convaincu Garrett de jouer les romantiques avec elle. Ce weekend, il lui a sorti le grand jeu. Elle déteste ça ! Elle l'a enguirlandé. Ce matin j'ai installé dans sa chambre un immense poster, une photo de lui avec une frise de cœurs tout autour. Elle lui a téléphoné après la séance de yoga et ce crétin a avoué qu'il n'avait fait que suivre mes conseils. »_

« Tu aurais pu tout gâcher entre eux. » relevai-je.

_« Kate est une vraie peste, de temps à autre, depuis qu'elle a deviné que je suis attiré par toi, elle me fait vivre un enfer. »_

« Tout de même, ce Garrett est ton ami. »

_« Pas vraiment... ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus... Pathétique hein ? »_

« Non. » le rassurai-je.

_« C'est mon agent, et il est du genre sans gêne. Il est fou de Kate depuis plus d'un an et m'a supplié de la lui faire rencontrer. Il l'avait vu sur une photo. »_

Je me souvins que Garrett, le dimanche précédent, m'avait demandé si Kate se trouvait au Manoir ce jour-là.

« Tant mieux pour lui, il est enfin avec elle. »

_« Tu ne connais pas Kate. Elle déteste l'idée même d'être en couple, je ne te parle même pas du mariage ! ricana-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu ! »_

Je me rembrunis en songeant à mes propres positions sur le mariage, je comprenais qu'Edward voulait juste se venger, mais là il se moquait des gens qui étaient contre cette institution. Je devrais sans doute lui en parler et me préparer à essuyer quelques critiques. Nous ne pouvions de toute façon pas être d'accord sur chaque chose.

_« Bref... Dis-moi comment tu es habillée. »_ susurra-t-il, récoltant à nouveau toute mon attention.

« Je suppose que je suis décente... Une nuisette noire en satin. »

_« Tu vas me rendre fou... Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. »_

Une minute passa, chacun hésitant à aller plus loin dans une conversation plus érotique.

« Et toi, comment es-tu habillé ? » cédai-je.

_« Toujours en costume, je venais juste d'entrer dans ma chambre quand tu as téléphoné. »_

« Tu ne veux pas te mettre plus à l'aise ? » suggérai-je, même si j'adorais quand il était habillé en costume.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Pour finir ce que tu as commencé dans le vestiaire cet après-midi. »

Je pouffai, me souvenant de son regard ahuri et de son empressement à se justifier. Décidément j'allais devoir revoir ma copie sur le sexe par téléphone.

_« Bella, je me suis déjà branlé deux fois ce matin, si je veux réussir à dormir, je vais devoir cesser cette conversation avec toi... Diablesse. »_

Bon sang, j'aimais quand il parlait crument. Il me donnait de nouvelles images à ajouter à mes fantaisies, mes rêves en seraient remplis avec un peu de chance.

« Moi aussi... » murmurai-je, sentant mon cœur accélérer sa course.

_« Pardon ? »_

« Deux fois, ce matin et ce midi... » précisai-je, ma voix enrouée.

_« Arg... Bonne nuit ma Bella. A demain. »_

« Et une fois ce soir. » ajoutai-je pour moi après qu'il eut raccroché.

Après m'être préparée à dormir, je dénichai mon gode, j'allais utiliser le petit moteur pour me caresser et m'envoyer rapidement au pays des bisounours.

Cette journée allait se terminer sur une note...

« Bella ? Tu dors ? »

Malédiction ! Le manque de solitude me pesait réellement dans ce manoir.

« Oui ! » pestai-je.

J'avais un doute sur l'identité de l'empêcheuse d'orgasmes, si c'était Jane, je devais lui parler. Mais c'était Rosalie et je tentai en vain de lui claquer la porte au nez.

« Attends Bella. »

Rosalie me suivit jusqu'à mon lit, où je m'étais réfugiée. Son regard tomba irrémédiablement vers le bouquet, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. J'étais sur des charbons ardents, que me voulait-elle ?

« Pourquoi tu mens autant Bella ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ton métier... je sais que tu travailles au Seattle Times. Assistante de rédaction... IM Swan, c'est ce qui est écrit en bas des lettres qui accompagnent mes chèques. Isabella Marie Swan. »

Elle insista sur mon deuxième prénom et je compris que la question d'Alice, lors de la soirée pyjama et confidences, avait été préméditée.

« Je vends des photos deux fois par an à ce journal. » m'apprit-elle et la lumière se fit dans mon cerveau, ralenti depuis deux semaines à cause d'un regard vert.

« RL Hale ? »

« Exact. » confirma-t-elle.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et soutint mon regard, attendant une réponse à sa question.

« J'avais peur de ne pas être acceptée à cause de ça, mentis-je encore. N'en parle à personne s'il te plaît. »

« Et Edward le sait ? »

« Non. » soufflai-je, luttant contre mes larmes.

Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Jane savait déjà mais Rosalie devait rester étrangère à cette sombre affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je ne peux rien dire... Arrête avec tes questions ! »

Je fis semblant d'être vexée, en colère, j'étais tout simplement morte de peur. Sans les menaces d'Aro, j'aurais déjà tout avoué à Edward et aux guides, si Rosalie fouillait un peu trop, si elle me dénonçait, je ne savais vraiment pas comment me sortir de ce pétrin.

« Tu n'en as pas l'air... »

« De quoi ? » répliquai-je sèchement.

« D'une manipulatrice, d'une menteuse, d'une profiteuse... Edward ne mérite pas ça. »

* * *

_Et il est minuit (enfin dans l'histoire) donc la suite au prochain chapitre ! :-P_

_Allez les filles ! Je veux des reviews pour me dire quel est votre accessoire sexuel préféré ! Je veux savoir qui a testé quoi et pourquoi pas ainsi me donner des idées pour le prochain chapitre dont le thème sera la deuxième partie de ce cours sur les accessoires._

_Que pensez-vous du fantasme de Bella ? Et Rosalie, que sait-elle ? Et comment se sont vraiment rencontrés Bella et Emmett ? J'attends vos avis et idées !_

_Ne soyez pas timides, n'oubliez pas que vous suivez ce stage, il est important de participer ! Et je sais qu'au fond de la classe, il y en a beaucoup qui n'ont pas encore « pris la parole », il est temps les filles !_

_Voilà, j'ai fini la leçon !_

_Des extraits, photos et liens sur mon profil Facebook : VanessaJJ Fanfiction_

_A bientôt !_


	23. Mardi 22 mai - 20ème journée

_Merci j'ai dépassé les 600 reviews ! C'est trop génial ?!_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites_

_Stella : tu es ma 600ème réview dommage que je n'ai pas pu te répondre directement ! Merci en tout cas pour ton conseil sexo ;-)_

_Aussidigality : oui ça pue le boudin comme a dit une autre revieweuse !_

_Petit rappel __: les filles sont censées être en croisière en Grèce._

_Concernant le fait que Bella a envoyé à Rosalie des chèques deux fois par an et ne s'en souvient pas. Bella fait beaucoup de choses à la rédaction, et doit selon moi envoyer des dizaines de chèques chaque semaine de ce genre, d'où la lettre type jointe aux règlements. Ça me paraît concevable qu'elle n'ait pas fait le lien en rencontrant Rosalie, même en sachant qu'elle était photographe._

* * *

**JOUR 20 Mardi 22 mai**

**Thème matinée : Mise en scène et jeux**

**Thème après-midi : Pratique**

**Soirée avec Edward : Cynthia**

* * *

« Je ne suis pas comme ça. » me défendis-je.

« Je n'en sais rien, je ne te connais pas si bien que je le pensais. Ça n'est pas un gros mensonge, mais il y en a d'autres. Je sais reconnaître quand tu mens et tu mens en disant que tu as rencontré Emmett simplement pour faire réparer ta voiture. »

Rosalie continua de me dévisager, sévère et déçue, blessée et apeurée.

« Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Emmett et moi. »

« Soit... Et pour le reste ? Ton prénom par exemple. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, trop pompeux pour une fille simple comme moi, j'ai toujours préféré Bella. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix en travaillant, mon patron m'a dit que ça ferait plus professionnel. »

Je me retins d'arpenter nerveusement ma chambre, quand j'osai enfin la regarder de nouveau, ses yeux semblaient fixés sur le bouquet de roses.

« Tes expériences, ce gars qui t'a dépucelé... » enchaîna-t-elle.

« Tout est vrai. Je suis le plus honnête possible. »

Elle ne me crut pas, elle était résignée et je venais sans doute de perdre son amitié.

« Tu veux garder tes secrets, comprit-elle. À demain. »

« Rosalie, je ne veux faire de mal à personne. » ajoutai-je.

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, je me crus dans un film car elle allait me faire une sortie théâtrale.

« Il mérite la vérité. » asséna-t-elle durement.

« Je sais. »

« Ce qu'il fait pour nous est inestimable, il me sauve la vie, il aide Alice et Esmé, il encourage Cynthia et guide Jane. Et toi ? »

« Il m'aide aussi. » admis-je, me sentant tellement coupable.

« Ne le blesse pas. »

Était-ce une menace, une prière, un conseil ? Je ne trouverais pas la réponse.

_oOo_

_\- Attends moi, je viens quand elles seront toutes descendues pour le petit déjeuner. E -_

Je serrai mon téléphone contre mon cœur et replongeai dans mes oreillers. Son message m'avait réveillé, tiré de mes rêves inquiétants et sombres. Grâce à lui, je pouvais mettre tous mes doutes et toutes mes peurs de côté.

Les filles descendaient à la salle à manger vers huit heures trente, il me restait près d'une heure à tenir ! Je décidai d'écrire sur ce torrent de sentiments qui me donnait souvent le tournis. J'écrivis tout de lui et de moi, de ce qu'il me faisait ressentir en me touchant, en m'embrassant. Le tapotage des touches sur mon clavier résonnait dans ma chambre à un rythme affolant. J'avais peur que le temps n'efface les bons souvenirs.

Adolescente, j'avais questionné tour à tour mes parents sur les raisons de leur divorce, je savais les grandes lignes déjà. Ma mère m'avait expliqué qu'elle était vite retombée de son nuage rose et que la vie à Forks avait été trop déprimante pour elle. Oui elle aurait pu se raccrocher à mon père, à notre famille, elle m'avait dit qu'elle était partie aussi pour moi. Sur ce dernier point, j'avais été soufflée. Oui je m'étais souvent plainte de Forks lors du mois de juillet que je passais avec mon père, pourtant j'aurais supporté le froid, la grisaille et la pluie si seulement j'avais eu mes deux parents ensemble, une famille unie.

Une fois le lycée terminé, j'avais été acceptée à l'université de Seattle et enfin, j'avais noué de vrais liens avec mon père. Il me manquait terriblement, je n'aurais certes pas l'occasion de lui dire la vérité sur ce stage, je savais déjà néanmoins qu'il ne me poserait pas mille questions sur cette soi-disant croisière en Grèce. J'étais persuadée qu'il apprécierait Edward. Charlie, parfois, me demandait où j'en étais dans ma vie personnelle, à demi-mots, il me disait qu'il serait rassuré de me savoir avec un homme bien, capable de me protéger.

À huit heures dix, je filai sous la douche. Je revêtis ensuite des dessous simples et blancs et décidai d'attendre Edward sous la couette. Hélas, mais sans surprises finalement, il fallut qu'Alice vienne taper à ma porte. Je me levai d'un bond et courus pour bloquer celle-ci avant que ma camarade ne l'ouvre.

« Je suis toute nue encore, je vous retrouve en bas. »

« Si tu me laissais t'aider à t'habiller, tu ne serais pas en retard. » railla-t-elle.

« A plus tard Alice ! »

Au bout d'une minute de silence, j'ouvris la porte et inspectai le couloir vide, puis les chambres de mes camarades. J'envoyai ensuite un texto à Edward et une poignée de secondes plus tard, il entra dans ma chambre.

Comme à chaque occasion de nous retrouver seuls, nous nous embrassâmes en guide de salutation, avec passion et impatience. Je me frottais sans vergogne contre lui, je voulais juste m'empaler sur lui, si seulement...

« Moi aussi Bella, j'en ai tellement envie... » gémit-il.

J'avais parlé tout haut, alors autant continuer.

« Tu vas me faire attendre longtemps ? » demandai-je dans un soupir.

« Non, dès que tu peux... dès que nous pourrons, je te ferai l'amour. »

Si je ne pouvais rien avoir pour le moment, lui si. Je fus prompte à sortir son sexe, je le léchais goulument. Je le sentis se tendre et siffler quand ma langue vint le lécher sur toute sa longueur. Contrairement à la première fois où je l'avais sucé, je ne mis en pratique aucune technique particulière. Je me laissais aller, guidée par sa respiration irrégulière et ses hanches qui se soulevaient souvent. J'aimais sentir ses mains sur mes joues, il frôlait mes lèvres, il me dit qu'il aimait les sentir sur lui, comme ça.

Pour qu'il me parle enfin sans se retenir, pour qu'il me dise vraiment ce qu'il voulait, je m'enhardis dans mes coups de langue sur son frein, dans mes baisers sur son gland. Je relevai la tête et ses yeux mi-clos me fixèrent sans pudeur, avec luxure. Il s'enfonça d'un coup dans ma gorge et je fermai les yeux, subjuguée par son goût et son odeur. Je laissai échapper un son rauque, comme un cri de folie étouffé et une supplique pour avoir plus de lui.

« Que toi... » murmura-t-il.

L'océan vert de ses iris s'était assombri, je ne le vis bientôt plus. Ses mains froissèrent les draps, ses jambes étaient tendues, il était si proche de jouir. Je pris une de ses mains et la collai à mon visage, l'autre vint seule se perdre dans mes cheveux. Il ne se retint plus, il étouffa ses cris dans son poing puis tout son corps se détendit. Je posai ma tête sur son ventre et attendis que sa respiration se calme.

« Je te promets de ne jamais te blesser. » me déclara-t-il.

Il me força à remonter vers son visage, je ne pouvais le regarder, pas après ça. Moi j'allais le blesser, tout ce que je pouvais espérer était sa clémence. Je lui expliquerais, je lui prouverais qu'Aro voulait le mettre en prison. Et de toute façon je n'allais pas écrire cet article, je m'en fichais de rester assistante de rédaction toute ma vie. C'était un mensonge mais si Edward restait à mes côtés, je le supporterais sans regrets.

« Merci. »

Il m'enlaça étroitement, je sentais son cœur battre contre ma poitrine. Apaisée, parce qu'il avait aussi cet effet sur moi, j'aurais tout donné pour m'endormir sur lui, nos deux corps soudés.

« Moi aussi. »

J'étais particulièrement loquace visiblement. Il rit de mes rougeurs puis m'embrassa avant de me promettre un autre baiser avant la fin de cette journée. Il s'en alla et je n'eus pas envie de rejoindre mes camarades. Je n'avais pas faim, j'avais encore son goût sur ma langue et cela me suffirait.

**_oOo_**

J'avais revêtu un jupon aux motifs abstraits et colorés, un débardeur noir et un gilet léger. Le soleil allait encore briller aujourd'hui et j'avais envie d'en profiter un peu. Je me sentais à l'étroit dans ce Manoir.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur. »

« Nous allons parler aujourd'hui des mises en scènes pour vos fantasmes. Vous pourrez toujours mettre en vedette un accessoire. »

Rosalie se retourna brièvement pour me regarder, je ne pus pas l'éviter, elle lança ensuite un coup d'oeil vers notre professeur. Le message était clair, elle nous surveillait. Edward dut le ressentir également, il évita de me regarder plus que les autres.

« Je vais vous donner plusieurs idées parmi les plus courantes. Vous pourrez ainsi y penser et élaborer des scénarios qui vous plaisent pour les soumettre un jour à votre amant. J'insiste sur le fait que vous devriez être dans une relation stable et harmonieuse avant de vous lancer dans ces séances de sexe. Si vous n'êtes pas cent pour cent à l'aise avec l'autre, vous y prendrez moins de plaisir et lui sans doute le ressentira ou lui-même ne sera pas à l'aise avec vous. »

Il s'assit derrière son ordinateur et je lui souris, sachant qu'il me filmait surement.

« Rosalie peux-tu baisser les stores ? »

Quand elle eut le dos tourné, il me lança un regard inquiet en la désignant discrètement. Je haussais les épaules, prétendant que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il commença son cours.

« Des scénarios érotiques à base d'infirmière dévouée ou de plombier zélé aux jeux de société coquins pour le coin du feu ou aux gages pour apprendre à aimer les punitions, il y a des jeux intimes pour tous les goûts et vous trouverez de quoi passer du bon temps. Première idée très souvent appréciée des hommes est de filmer vos ébats. Jouez la comédie sexy devant une caméra : tandis que l'un fait les réalisateurs, l'autre obéit aux ordres artistiques. Une fois que les quelques pauses et effeuillages exécutés avec sensualité seront dans la boite, le réalisateur pourra venir rejoindre sa comédienne en omettant évidemment d'éteindre la caméra… Sans scénario également, vous vous filmez et restez naturels. Outre le plaisir coquin de l'instant, vous garderez ainsi un souvenir en image de votre aventure érotique. »

Edward nous diffusa des vidéos courtes illustrant ses idées, en ayant pris soin de couper le son. Ce cours allait être difficile à suivre sans me perdre dans mes propres fantaisies. Au moins, je n'aurais pas de problèmes de dessous inondés.

« Vous avez particulièrement apprécié la scène chaude d'un film, rejouez-la. Par exemple l'étreinte dans un champ entre Jonathan Rhys Meyers et Scarlett Johansson dans « Match Point » ou de celle de « Titanic » entre Léonardo Di Caprio et Kate Winslet dans une voiture. Endossez les rôles des personnages et imitez les en tentant de revivre les scènes à la lettre, costumes compris. »

Il diffusa ces deux scènes, j'eus une préférence pour la passion des personnages dans « Match Point », j'avais beaucoup aimé ce film.

« L'élève et le professeur... »

Et les filles sifflèrent, Edward leva les mains pour les calmer mais ça ne changeait rien. Il rigola avec nous, je devinai qu'il était rarement aussi à l'aise avec ses élèves, les autres sessions pour couguars richissimes devaient être bien différentes.

« Grand classique du scénario érotique, l'un joue les ingénus tandis que l'autre prend les choses en main et fait déraper la séance à son avantage. Initiation, mise à nue, effeuillage, douces punitions tout est possible et vous pouvez alterner les rôles sans risquer de mettre à mal l'égo de votre amant. »

Définitivement un fantasme que je réaliserais avec lui, il serait mon professeur et alors plus rien ne me retiendrait de le tourmenter pour qu'il en oublie son laïus. Moi en tant de professeur, je lui mettrais sous le nez mes attributs tout en l'interrogeant et à chaque mauvaise réponse, j'ôterais un vêtement, je serais rapidement nue et il ne pourrait plus se concentrer ou se retenir de se jeter sur moi.

« L'amour avec un inconnu. Fantasme ultime des femmes, je crois. Jouez le scénario jusqu'au bout en préparant à l'avance votre rencontre « fortuite » dans un bar où vous ferez connaissance avant d'aller passer la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel préalablement réservée… Tous les avantages, sans les inconvénients de risquer de tomber sur un psychopathe. »

Je ne pourrais jamais faire cela dans la vraie vie, mon père m'avait mise en garde depuis l'adolescence en me racontant des faits divers sordides.

« Le policier et la prisonnière, énonça Edward, avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Jane. Idéal pour goûter à l'aventure BDSM, ce scénario joue sur un rapport de force et de chantage plein de promesses érotiques… Menottes, fouets, costumes, vous pouvez user d'accessoires pour jouer le jeu. Enchaînons maintenant sur des lieux publics où vous pourriez vous laissez aller. Parmi les fantasmes les plus courants en matière de lieu interdit, le sexe en avion est très excitant car parfaitement interdit, de plus la pression artificielle recrée les conditions trouvées à une altitude de 2400 m, c'est à dire plus rare en oxygène, ce qui exacerbe les sensations… Ceci dit c'est très difficile d'y parvenir, les hôtesses sont formées pour empêcher les couples de s'adonner à ce fantasme. Une alternative mais qui limite les plaisirs, est de profiter de la nuit et de l'obscurité en vol pour se donner du plaisir sous une couverture. »

« Pour avoir réussi à tester le sexe dans les toilettes, je vous le déconseille les filles, nous dit Alice. C'est en général trop étroit et si vous vous faites attraper, comme ce fut mon cas, vous allez vous taper la honte de votre vie. Il n'y a aucune loi si vous vous cachez mais les hôtesses ne se gênent pas pour transformer ce souvenir en cauchemar. »

« Continuons, s'empressa d'ajouter le professeur car notre camarade s'était juste arrêtée pour respirer. La voiture permet des ébats à l'abri des regards et du froid tout en profitant d'un espace public. Elle vous offrira par ailleurs quelques possibilités de scénarios coquins de type l'autostoppeuse et le conducteur. Ensuite la forêt, un parc, un champ, une clairière... »

Je n'écoutais déjà plus Edward, me souvenant d'une clairière découverte dans la forêt près de Forks. J'avais dix-sept ans et Jake et moi étions redevenus simplement amis. Cet été-là, je l'avais supplié de m'endurcir un peu, ma dernière année de lycée allait être terrible si une bonne fois pour toute je ne sortais pas de ma coquille. Nous avions fait de la moto, sauté des falaises, marché des heures dans les bois. J'avais fait des progrès grâce à lui, gagné en confiance et à la rentrée, j'avais pu enfin répliquer aux pimbêches de mon lycée.

La clairière, comme je l'avais depuis surnommé tout simplement, était un petit coin de paradis au printemps et en été, dès que je le pouvais je m'y rendais. J'y emmènerais Edward un jour, nous ferions l'amour au milieu des fleurs violettes et jaunes, il serait si beau sous le soleil pâle de Forks et...

Je reçus quelque chose en plein visage, un stylo atterrit ensuite sur mon bureau. Ahurie je relevai la tête et découvris qui était la coupable. Un rang devant moi et à ma droite, Rosalie me souriait méchamment. Jane qui se trouvait derrière elle se pencha vers moi.

« Tu étais en train de gémir... hyper sexe Bella ! »

Je me mis à rougir et enfouis ma tête dans mes bras. Les filles rigolèrent doucement mais notre professeur ne réagit pas aussi légèrement, il se planta face à Rosalie. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il lui dit, ce fut bref et ma camarade me lança un regard froid.

« Le bureau, continua Edward. Faire l'amour dans la salle de réunion ou dans les couloirs qui mènent à la cafétéria est également un fantasme courant, et celui-ci est associé au collègue volontaire pour l'aventure, autre référence du fantasme. Il faudra adopter la méthode dite du « quickie » pour éviter de perdre son emploi. »

Les vidéos défilaient, toutes plus sexys les unes que les autres, il m'était si simple d'imaginer Edward me faire toutes ces choses. Stop, pas question de me donner à nouveau en spectacle.

« Pour ceux qui ont un véritable goût pour les plaisirs exhibitionnistes, la salle de cinéma s'avère être un lieu des plus risqué à la hauteur de leurs attentes. En occupant le dernier rang et en ne se prodiguant que quelques caresses discrètes, vous pourrez apprécier la séance pour autre chose que le film. Une variante sur ce thème, vous regardez un film érotique ou pornographique ensemble et l'un de vous doit faire à l'autre tout ce qui défile devant vos yeux. »

« Les filles, soyez celles qui choisit le film en question. » nous avertit Alice.

Cette expérience avait dû être particulièrement désagréable pour elle car elle ne la raconta pas.

« Sous la douche, vos mains rôdent sensuellement, commencez par des préliminaires en douceur ou faites l'amour directement. Ça vaut pour le fantasme de le faire debout. »

Son regard ne voulut pas échapper au mien, une seconde seulement nous ne fûmes que deux amants complices et libres.

« La vache, c'est brutal. » laissa échapper Jane tandis que face à nous, un homme s'était introduit dans sa partenaire et la tenait fermement.

« L'homme jouit dans le vagin de sa partenaire, il la maintient au moment de l'orgasme et la pénètre aussi loin que possible, expliqua le professeur. La courbure de son dos, appelé lordose, est un réflexe instinctif de l'orgasme masculin qui assurait à l'origine qu'un maximum de sperme soit déposé dans le vagin. »

« Comme quoi tout est naturel. » conclut Cynthia.

Il stoppa la vidéo et sortit un autre dvd de son bureau tout en poursuivant son cours.

« Dans la vie de tous les jours, il y a toujours des occasions pour exciter le désir de l'autre même si cela signifie attendre d'avoir vraiment le temps de l'assouvir. Vous pouvez saisir le moindre prétexte pour cela, la dynamique de votre couple sera déterminante. Si vous êtes de genre à vous disputer souvent, sans gravité cependant, vous pouvez vous donner des punitions, des gages. Le soir venu, il faudra payer sa peine, vous pouvez aussi parier sur tout et n'importe quoi. Tandis que le perdant doit rester parfaitement immobile telle une statut de marbre, l'heureux gagnant a le droit de lui faire exactement tout ce qu'il désire. Une autre idée, votre partenaire est allongé nu sur un lit. Vous sortez votre langue que vous posez délicatement sur son ventre et attendez qu'il vous guide à l'aide de « plus bas, plus à droite, plus à gauche » sans que vous ne décolliez la langue ! Si vous avez envie d'administrer une fessée érotique à votre moitié, proposez ce gage et débrouillez-vous pour gagner afin d'abattre votre main fébrile sur ses fesses, et si vous voulez qu'il vous le fasse, perdez. »

Le sexe n'avait jamais été une part importante de ma vie mais cela avait changé depuis le début du stage, j'étais tout aussi bouleversée par ce changement que mon amant. Il avait comparé ses pulsions à une crise d'adolescence, je veillerais à ce qu'il n'en sorte jamais.

« Les déguisements et uniformes... L'uniforme qui met en valeur l'infirmière, le pompier, l'hôtesse de l'air ou le pilote sait faire frémir la plupart d'entre nous. Il fait que cette tenue mette en valeur les formes et attise dans un premier temps l'imagination. Le pompier et ses bras musclés qui usent l'élasticité du tissu, l'infirmière et sa robe immaculée qui laisse à penser à des dessous parfaitement affriolants... Certains uniformes dotent leur porteur d'un pouvoir très facilement applicable à l'univers érotique. Ainsi, le rapport de force de domination et de soumission est très présent avec l'uniforme du policier qui impose l'obéissance tout en étant détenteur par ailleurs d'une puissance protectrice. L'aspect protecteur renforce ce rapport que l'on trouve ainsi également chez le nageur sauveteur qui vous arrache des griffes de la mer démontée ou du pompier qui combat les flammes pour vous en dégager. Derrière l'uniforme se cache un savoir-faire que l'on va plus ou moins admirer. C'est ainsi que le médecin est associé à la connaissance, à un statut social élevé et à un certain confort financier. Le pilote d'avion bénéficie à peu près de la même aura. On admirera aussi le pompier, le policier ou l'infirmière pour leur force protectrice. Cette admiration est un élément essentiel qui expliquera que certaines seront plus sous le charme d'un uniforme de chirurgien quand d'autres auront le béguin pour le militaire et qui explique également que le dératiseur ou la pervenche ne bénéficient pas du même statut érotique malgré leur bel uniforme. Si les femmes seront plus sensibles à la force virile et au sentiment d'être protégée par le policier ou le militaire, les hommes seront plutôt attirés par le côté maternel de l'infirmière ou de l'hôtesse de l'air qui s'occupent d'eux et répondent à leur moindre désir de verre d'eau ou de magazine dans le monde réel ou à d'autres envies. L'uniforme peut également éveiller des désirs érotiques liés à l'interdit comme la bonne sœur ou le curé qui ont fait vœu de chasteté ce qui rend tout rapport sexuel à priori impossible. On pense aussi à l'écolière dont l'image d'innocence touche à peu près à la même corde érotique sensible. Au Japon, la dimension érotique des « cosplay » se porte également sur une forme de désir d'interdit puisqu'il s'agit de donner vie à des personnages de fiction via le déguisement ! Plus de réalisme vous permettra de vivre votre jeu coquin à fond. A l'inverse, si votre couple est attiré par le scénario pour pimenter les galipettes mais que vous avez du mal à vous jeter à l'eau par pudeur et timidité, l'uniforme vous aidera à entrer dans la peau de vos personnages coquins. »

Je ne le voyais pas autrement mais peut-être lui avait un fantasme qui nécessiterait un déguisement. Il savait tant sur moi, sur mes envies et mes fantaisies, j'allais le questionner dès que possible.

« Si vous avez décidé d'explorer en détail toutes les possibilités de l'anatomie et la totalité de vos points de plaisir, vous aurez besoin d'un bon médecin. Si une petite séance de BDSM vous titille, le policier saura vous faire tout avouer à l'aide de ses menottes et de son petit appareil de douce torture vibrante… Quant au pompier, il essaiera de vous ramener à la vie en massant votre corps à l'aide d'une bougie de massage et sa cire chaude. Il y a peu de fantasmes qui soient communs aux deux sexes et celui de l'uniforme en fait partie même si les préférences varieront. Élaborer des scénarios autour de l'uniforme permettra donc de combler les désirs des deux partenaires et pas seulement de l'un des deux… Vous pourrez soit accorder vos envies sur un même scénario, l'un fait l'infirmière et l'autre le médecin, ou l'un le pilote de ligne et l'autre l'hôtesse de l'air, soit alterner les jeux coquins en mettant plus en avant d'abord l'envie de l'un, ensuite l'envie de l'autre, le policier s'occupe d'une victime avant d'être lui-même blessé et avoir besoin d'une infirmière à domicile. »

Rosalie n'allait plus avoir besoin de me jeter quoique ce soit, je n'allais plus gémir et me laisser tourner la tête. Le mot policier répété encore et encore me ramenait au fantasme de Jane et bien malgré moi, à mon père.

« Le fantasme de l'uniforme est donc un fétichisme assez unanimement répandu et dont on peut facilement se servir pour son propre plaisir chez soi. Si vous avez l'imagination débordante, il vous suffira d'adapter vos propres tenues à vos jeux érotiques, pantalon et chemise bleus pour faire le policier, sinon, vous trouverez votre bonheur dans n'importe quel magasin de déguisement ou boutique d'accessoires de plaisir dans lesquels les jupes des hôtesses seront un peu plus courtes qu'en vrai et où les costumes de policiers seront plus moulants que dans le commissariat de votre quartier… Et les prix seront plus abordables que si vous partez à la recherche d'uniformes authentiques, quête de réalisme exagéré pas franchement utile puisque au bout du compte, l'objectif final reste qu'en même de finir par enlever cet uniforme. »

Assez avec les policiers !

« Tu vas te déguiser cet après-midi ? » le coupa Alice.

Pitié pas en policier !

« Non. » répondit le professeur.

« S'il te plaît ! Je te verrais bien en militaire, en médecin aussi, en motard jean et blouson de cuir et le fameux t-shirt blanc et les bottes usées... »

N'était-elle pas en train de carrément reluquer mon homme ?

« Oh je sais ! En vampire ! » s'écria le lutin.

« Il est temps de faire une pause, et Alice, calme-toi. » la rabroua-t-il.

« Tu as peur ou quoi ? » le mit-elle au défi.

Les deux se firent face, tels des adversaires.

« Déguise-toi pour nous. »

« Je n'ai pas à faire ça. » rappela-t-il, narquois.

« Comment peut-on savoir ce qui nous plait alors ? »

« A plus tard. » se défila-t-il.

Je m'éclipsai rapidement, il était plus que temps de commencer à faire payer cette très chère Alice.

« Tu cours où comme ça ? » s'étonna Jane.

« Je dois aller... euh dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin d'un tampon. » lançai-je, les laissant quand elles se dirigeaient vers le jardin.

J'entrai à pas feutrés dans la chambre d'Alice, depuis la veille, l'endroit avait retrouvé son allure de capharnaüm. Je regardai autour de moi et me souvins d'un autre stage fait au journal avec un enquêteur. Il nous avait appris à analyser une scène de crimes, du moins il avait tenté.

Je trouvais les chaussures préférées d'Alice, une paire de sandales aux talons vertigineux, dont les semelles étaient les plus usées. Je les fourrais dans un grand sac Louis Vuitton dont l'une des anses commençaient à se découdre. J'y ajoutai une écharpe grise qui ne correspondait pas au style d'Alice et qui avait sûrement une valeur sentimentale pour elle. Je dégotai un pull en cachemire signé Chanel dont le col et les dessous de manches boulochaient, une jupe noire courte sans plus aucune étiquette. Je trouvai aussi le petit vibromasseur sous forme de bâton de rouge à lèvres offert au début de notre stage. Dans la salle de bains, je subtilisai un flacon aux trois quarts vide de crème amincissante, je ne voyais franchement pas pourquoi elle s'en mettait. Son mascara aussi disparut dans le sac de marque ainsi que son rasoir rose. J'allais ensuite cacher mon butin dans mon sac de voyages. Je réfléchirais à une meilleure cachette plus tard.

Je pensais aussi à prévenir Edward, il y avait urgence, il en allait de ma santé mentale.

_\- Je t'en supplie, ne te déguise pas en policier, mon père en est un. B-_

_\- Qu'est ce qui te plairait alors ? -_

Il avait pourtant assuré à Alice qu'il ne se costumerait pas pour l'atelier. Voulait-il avoir cette information pour nos futures séances seul à seule hors de ce manoir ? Je me souvins du roman que j'avais apporté avec moi et que j'avais tant aimé.

_\- Vampire -_

\- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? -

\- Je ne te demande pas de boire mon sang, juste d'avoir l'air mystérieux et dangereux. -

Quand je rejoignis mes amies au jardin, j'étais rouge et essoufflée.

« Tu t'es donnée un petit moment coquin, Bella ? » me nargua Rosalie.

Les filles rigolèrent d'autant plus que je niais. Finalement cela m'arrangeait bien, Alice ne penserait pas à moi quand elle sera à la recherche d'un coupable.

« De quoi vous parliez ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'Esmé sur un des bancs.

Jane échancra son t-shirt dévoilant un petit tatouage noir et rouge. J'eus du mal à distinguer, aussi je m'approchai. Je pâlis en lisant « A.V », elle comprit ma réaction et ajouta.

« Cynthia me disait à l'instant que je pouvais le faire effacer, ça ne devrait pas coûter si cher. »

Jusqu'où avait prévu ce malade de Volturi d'aller avec elle ? Il l'avait marqué comme un animal, en avait fait une soumise et l'avait envoyée pour qu'elle se forme à le satisfaire sexuellement. J'avais hâte de lui mettre ma démission sous le nez mais ce qui le ferait vraiment flancher serait le départ de Jane.

« Jamais je ne me ferai de tatouages ! » clama Alice.

« Mais pourquoi ? Ça peut plaire, le mien était juste vieux et mal fait. » s'étonna Cynthia.

« Vous avez déjà vu une Ferrari avec un autocollant ? »

Du classique Alice.

Je retournai dans la classe, suivie par mes camarades qui riaient encore de l'arrogance du lutin.

« Continuons mesdemoiselles, nous pressa le professeur. Vous allez chacune à votre tour énoncer le fantasme décrit hier et écouter les remarques de vos camarades. Le but est que vous ne soyez pas embarrassées car vous ferez des exercices sur ça cet après-midi. »

« Alors tu dois te déguiser ! » relança Rosalie, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres rougies.

« Commence Rosie. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, se révolta-t-elle. Je déteste ce surnom ! »

Le professeur la regarda durement et elle se résigna à nous parler de son fantasme.

« Donc j'avais déjà ce fantasme où je fais l'amour sur une voiture. Je me vois en fait moi en bleu de travail et lui en costume trois pièces, très chic. Mon but est de le dévergonder et... aussi de le salir, enfin l'idée me paraît assez excitante. »

Elle ne nous en dit pas plus, aussi Edward nous demanda à toutes de commenter. Alice bien sur s'insurgea sur un seul détail : le bleu de travail.

« Alors j'ai bien réfléchi, j'ai beaucoup pensé à cet acteur qui a fait la vidéo avec Kate, nous confia Jane, qui évitait soigneusement de me regarder. J'ai euh... imaginé qu'il était policier et m'arrêtai pour un accès de vitesse. Je dois négocier pour qu'il ne me donne pas une amende et il accepte contre une séance de sexe au bord de la route. »

Cynthia lui raconta qu'elle et son mari avaient, dans leurs jeunes années, fait l'amour dans leur voiture sur une route peu fréquentée.

« Quelques voitures sont passées mais si vite que je ne pense pas que quelqu'un nous ait vu. »

« Dans mon fantasme, on est sur la voiture. » précisa Jane.

« Je vais vous donner quelques conseils. Toujours prendre le temps de vous garer et de couper le contact avant de commencer toute caresse. Si vous habitez une zone plus peuplée, choisissez un endroit relativement désert mais qui n'éveille pas l'attention. Si vous êtes la seule voiture garée dans ce parking abandonné, une patrouille de police sera tentée de mettre son nez. Garez-vous au milieu d'autres voitures, la nuit, et pas juste en dessous d'un lampadaire. Les parkings souterrains vous offriront la tranquillité. Une étude sur le sujet a montré que les galipettes en voiture pouvaient être fatales à certaines parties du véhicule et notamment les rétroviseurs, les sièges ou encore le frein à main. Vous mesdemoiselles, oubliez les jeans et autres vêtements moulants impossibles à enlever et favorisez la jupe sans collant et les pantalons à la baisse de braguette facile pour vos amants. Petit rappel législatif*:l'exhibition sexuelle imposée à la vue d'autrui dans un lieu accessible aux regards du public est puni d'un an d'emprisonnement et de 15.000 dollars d'amende. Il s'agit cependant d'une peine maximale et il y a peu de chance d'être puni aussi sévèrement. »

« Déjà, il faut que tu attendes que le capot se refroidisse, ajouta Rosalie en regardant Jane. Ensuite, avec le pare-choc devant, n'espère pas tenter une position en étant assise sur l'avant du capot pendant que lui est debout et te prend. Tu peux juste essayer la levrette debout. Sinon, tu t'assois au bord du capot mais sur le côté. »

« En effet, compléta Edward, il y a des positions sexuelles plus pratiques que d'autres. Si vous le faites sur le siège avant, vous serez plus à l'aise en tentant la position de l'Union du Lotus. Sur la banquette arrière, vous pouvez essayer la position de l'Amazone ou du Bateau Ivre. Des questions ? »

Alice leva la main, seulement pour être la prochaine à énoncer son fantasme.

« Jasper est toujours tiré à quatre épingles, ce qui est ironique car il a une image de chanteur country pas forcément raffiné mais moi qui le connait vraiment, je sais qu'il est toujours impeccable. Bref. Il est aussi très réservé, pudique, il parle peu et il a la réputation d'être snob, encore une fois c'est paradoxal mais c'est comme ça. Donc mon fantasme est de le voir se transformer en un homme sauvage quasiment nu, un tarzan, quoi. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'accessoire pour cette mise en scène, je veux qu'il soit vraiment brusque avec moi, qu'il ne prenne pas de gant. Moi je serais Jane bien sûr... Comme dans Tarzan et Jane, ajouta-t-elle. Je su is avec mes froufrous, perdue dans la jungle et lui surgit et il me déshabille car il ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis habillée alors qu'il ne se cache que le sexe. Il bande et c'est alors pour lui juste instinctif, primaire, il me veut et il me prend à même le sol, contre un arbre, au milieu de fleurs multicolores, en levrette d'abord puis je lui montre qu'il existe d'autres positions. »

Cynthia lui fit remarquer que ça serait sans doute difficile pour son amant de rentrer dans ce rôle à l'opposé de sa personnalité. Jane râla car on l'avait si souvent chambrée à cause de son prénom et pour elle, cette fantaisie n'était pas du tout excitante.

Le professeur désigna ensuite Esmé qui se mit à rougir. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise et prise d'un élan de générosité, d'altruisme, je levai la main.

« Je propose qu'Esmé passe la dernière. »

Notre camarade me remercia et le professeur me regarda, tout sourire.

« Nous t'écoutons Bella. »

Rosalie pivota vers moi, ravie de me voir rapidement rougir, et finalement cela m'encouragea à parler.

« Je veux avoir les mains liées et tenues en l'air... »

« Ah oui, c'est ce que tu as fait hier avec Tanya ! » me coupa Cynthia, visiblement intéressée.

« Exactement, et donc je suis attachée et face à un miroir. Le jeu que je rajoute c'est d'avoir été capturée par... disons un vampire, et il me met au supplice en m'excitant par des baisers et des caresses sur mon corps. Moi je dois subir et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de le voir faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Et après il me prend contre le miroir. »

Mes joues étaient donc en feu, mes cuisses douloureuses à force de les serrer. Le regard de mon professeur était rivé au mien, ses iris obscurcis

« Super l'idée du vampire, railla Alice. Tu pourrais me remercier. Il y a des filles qui n'aiment que les mauvais garçons, du genre violent et criminel. »

Elle se mit alors à de griffonner sur sa feuille une bonne minute.

« Que fais-tu ? » l'interrogea Esmé.

« Une nouvelle idée. Depuis le début du stage, je me suis mise à écrire des nouvelles érotiques. Je vous en ferai lire une que j'ai fini d'écrire hier justement. Et là je viens de penser à une jeune femme qui sort du couvent et qui rencontre ce motard et ils.. »

« Cynthia ? » l'interrompit Edward.

Alice se mit à bouder, mécontente d'avoir loupé son effet à n'en pas douter.

« Mon mari est le genre intello chic, je rêverais de le voir en militaire, vous savez. Ce genre d'homme grand et fort, capable de tout... Si seulement un bel homme pouvait me prouver que ça peut être sexy... »

Mes camarades sifflèrent et la rejoignirent dans ses suppliques auprès de notre professeur.

« Esmé n'a pas encore énoncé son fantasme. » les reprit à l'ordre Edward.

Elles se calmèrent et notre amie, toujours autant gênée, osa se confier.

« Je fantasme sur lui, en tant que médecin. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en train de travailler, il y a eu un soir où il est venu en urgence à la paroisse... son père avait fait un malaise. Ça n'était pas le moment, ni le lieu, que dieu me pardonne, mais quand j'ai vu Carlisle arriver avec sa blouse et son stéthoscope toujours autour du cou... je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer, je l'admire tellement et à cet instant, plus que jamais, il m'est apparu comme un héros, un dieu. »

« Explique ton fantasme. » l'encouragea mon homme.

« Dans mon fantasme, je suis évanouie ou autre chose, pas blessée bien sur. Carlisle se penche sur moi, inquiet et quand j'ouvre les yeux et que je le vois, il se passe quelque chose. Il m'embrasse et voilà. »

Edward toussa et Esmé se mit à rougir davantage. Elle obtempéra et continua, le « et voilà » n'était pas suffisant.

« La passion nous entraîne, nous sommes isolés alors rien ne peut nous arrêter, il me fait l'amour mais comme il est inexpérimenté, je le chevauche et lui dis quoi et comment faire. Mon accessoire c'est les préservatifs parfumés, je voudrais tous les essayer sur lui. »

« C'est chaud... commenta Rosalie. Edward tu es obligé de nous faire voir ça ! »

« Je ne peux pas. » répéta-t-il sereinement.

« Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu ne l'as jamais fait pour ce stage ! insista Cynthia. Les guides doivent bien avoir ce genre de tenues ! »

Edward consulta sa montre puis releva son visage, il semblait vraiment pressé d'en finir.

« Le cours est terminé, nous allons de nouveau déjeuner dehors et je crois que vos guides ont prévu de profiter de ce que la météo soit clémente pour vous faire cours dans le jardin.

Je restais encore un instant à mon bureau et bientôt mes amies sortirent sans moi. Edward s'approcha, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Ses mains caressèrent mon visage, il se pencha vers moi pour déposer un unique et rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, les siens brillaient.

« A tout à l'heure ma Bella. »

Je lui rendis son sourire au centuple puis m'écartai à regret. J'emportai avec moi mon sac et sortis de la classe. Je croisai Rosalie dans les escaliers, j'eus peur qu'elle ne tente encore de me parler au sujet d'Edward ou d'Emmett mais elle ne dit rien.

**_oOo_**

Edward n'avait pas vu cela arriver.

« Bien sur ! Nous avons au moins une dizaine de tenues ! » s'exclama Kate quand durant le déjeuner, Alice se plaignit de ne pas pouvoir visualiser son fantasme correctement.

Le professeur toussa et faillit s'étouffer avec une tomate cerise.

« Hors de question Kate. »

« Edward, on ne te demande pas de réaliser leurs fantasmes, le tança Tanya. Juste de t'habiller quelques minutes pour que nos stagiaires puissent vérifier leurs théories. »

Alice jubilait, les autres remercièrent Kate quant à moi, je lançai un regard suppliant à Edward et il hocha la tête pour me rassurer. J'étais prête à supporter cette exhibition à la seule condition qu'il ne soit pas en policier, tant pis pour Jane.

La séance photo commença, Irina avait installé un fond vert et chacune à notre tour, nous posâmes. Puis les guides proposèrent de commencer l'atelier par une demi-heure de détente dans le jardin. Il était immense et sous le soleil, je pouvais admirer toutes les nuances de couleurs, les odeurs des fleurs et des sapins embaumaient l'air. Cela ne me prit que quelques minutes à découvrir tout cela, je fus vite subjuguée par les rayons de soleil dans les cheveux de mon amant, par ses sourcils froncés pour se protéger du soleil. Il ôta sa chemise et se retrouva en t-shirt blanc. J'admirais ses bras dénudés, ses muscles, ses poils fins, imaginais ceux que je savais être dessous ses vêtements...

Les guides sauvèrent le professeur quand Alice insista pour qu'Edward porte un pagne décoré des fleurs qu'elle se proposait de cueillir.

« Le tien est le plus simple, répliqua-t-il. Il lui suffit d'être en slip, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour savoir si ça te plaît. »

« Bon alors j'ai droit à une autre tenue ! »

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Rosalie s'était mise en retrait de notre petit groupe, elle photographia le jardin, prendre en photo le manoir était interdit lui rappela Irina.

Il m'était vraiment difficile de détacher mes yeux de mon homme, je me sentis mise à nue, toutes avaient vite compris que je craquais pour le professeur. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir leur confier que c'était bien plus profond que ce qu'elles pensaient, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à me retenir de le regarder, de le toucher, de lui prendre la main ou de lui voler un baiser.

Le début de l'atelier se déroula sans que j'y prête vraiment attention. Quand les filles se levèrent je les imitai et en me rendant vers le manoir, je sentis ma main caressée. Edward se tenait derrière moi et son sourire mit davantage à mal mon assiduité.

Kate insista pour que nous toutes allions choisir les tenues, évidemment celle du policier s'y trouvait et je ne savais pas comment Edward allait se débrouiller pour tenir sa promesse. Il alla se changer dans la salle d'observation et Irina annonça que chacune allait devoir simuler les positions de nos fantasmes.

Le professeur nous rejoignit après en ensemble bleu de chirurgien et blouse blanche, un stéthoscope autour du cou et des lunettes. Esmé fut donc la première à être récompensée, pour autant nous fumes toutes sensibles.

« Ah ouais ! » s'exclama Jane, qui récolta de ma part et bien involontairement un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Qu'en dis-tu Esmé ? L'interrogea Edward. Je ne savais pas si il porte des lunettes alors... »

« Non il n'en porte pas, mais c'est... wow... oui j'arrive à l'imaginer et je valide mon fantasme ! »

Notre amie était-elle encore sous l'effet du vin blanc que nous avions bu ce midi ? Nous rigolâmes quand elle s'éventa, je cessai personnellement quand elle posa ses mains sur le torse de mon amant.

« J'ai voulu commencer par le policier, nous apprit Edward. Jane, je suis désolé mais le costume est en mauvais état, il manque plusieurs boutons à la chemise et la braguette ne voulait pas se zipper. »

« Pas grave, se réjouit-elle. C'est même mieux comme ça ! »

Edward rejoignit sa loge improvisée, aussi abattu que moi. Maudite Jane !

Esmé nous expliqua plus en détail son fantasme et nous parla de son cher Carlisle. Je la trouvais si courageuse, malgré son premier mariage désastreux, elle était prête à se donner entièrement et sans préjugés à Carlisle. En parlant de lui, son regard s'était adouci, je n'aurais pas cru cela possible tant elle me paraissait douce.

Notre professeur arriva donc en policier.

« Mais c'est pas sexy si tu gardes ton t-shirt ! » s'énerva Jane.

Sous les regards réprobateurs des guides, Edward dut se résoudre à retirer son t-shirt. Je n'étais pas mécontente de le voir faire, je ne me lasserais jamais de regarder son corps. Mais je n'étais pas la seule spectatrice. Comment allais-je gérer cette partie de son travail ? La jalousie allait me consumer et je n'avais fait que lire sur ça. Me revint en mémoire une citation de Shakespeare : la jalousie est un monstre qui s'engendre lui-même et naît de ses propres entrailles. Et c'était vrai, je serais jalouse parce que d'autres femmes fantasmeront sur lui, lui feront des avances, peu importe son métier.

Je ne le regardais plus après cela, lui pourtant cherchait mes yeux, j'en étais certaine. Quand enfin Jane eut fini de détailler son fantasme, Edward partit se changer et revint en militaire, plus précisément dans un uniforme immaculé d'officier de la Navy, pour Cynthia qui ne cacha pas son enthousiasme.

« On y croit tout de suite ! Tu es très sexy Edward et élégant... Juste pour ça tu devrais t'engager dans la Marine ! »

Elle délirait ma parole ! Lui partir risquer sa vie ? Loin de moi ? Non !

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Alice qui avait choisi à la place d'un pagne d'admirer une tenue de cowboy.

« Je l'imagine dans le ranch où il n'a pas grandi mais où il aurait pu grandir, il aurait passé ses journées à cheval et ses nuits à m'aimer... » rêvassa-t-elle.

Edward ne s'attarda pas et son prochain déguisement fut un smoking.

« Pour Rosalie ? » questionna Jane, les yeux grand ouverts.

Évidemment ça lui allait terriblement bien.

« Si tu bousilles ce smoking, Rosalie, je te le ferais payer ! C'est un Dolce Gabbana 2010 ! » grogna Alice en se positionnant devant notre professeur.

Il avait donc gardé mon fantasme pour la fin... Il revint avec nous, sa veste de smoking et son nœud de papillon en moins. Il avait passé une longue cape noire et de fausses canines. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en le voyant ainsi et il comprit que je m'étais un peu moquée de lui. Même si le roman que j'avais lu m'avait beaucoup plu et que le vampire en question était un démon angélique, je n'étais pas excitée par ce déguisement.

« Alors Bella ? »

« Un peu déçue. » lâchai-je et Edward éclata de rire.

Il ôta ses fausses dents et la cape, soudain je ne riais plus. Dans son pantalon de smoking et sa chemise déboutonnée, il était à couper le souffle.

« Bon, nous finirons l'atelier dans le salon de beauté pour vous trouver des costumes, puis séance coiffure. » nous informa Kate.

Je fus poussée hors de la salle d'atelier par cette dernière. Nous n'avions pas encore fait la paix, aujourd'hui elle m'avait laissé tranquille mais ça n'allait pas durer.

« Tu t'es liguée avec Edward alors ? » me glissa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Garrett... il est fou de moi et il sait que tu en pinces pour Edward. Il ne t'a pas draguée ce matin-là ! »

« Je ne... » voulus-je me justifier mais elle ne me laissa pas faire.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois payée pour être sympa avec toi. Ne refais plus la maligne. »

Elle accéléra le pas, me laissant en queue de cortège. J'étais bien tentée de me cacher et de rejoindre Edward.

« Bella, ça va ? »

« Hein ? »

Jane m'observa, amusée.

« Tu es dans la lune, encore en train de fantasmer ? »

Je haussai les épaules, évidemment que oui.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Volturi ? » lui demandai-je tout bas.

« Un email, il voulait me faire livrer un nouveau téléphone. Je n'ai pas répondu. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va gérer ça ensemble à la fin du stage. Tu es venue ici en voiture ? »

« Non, il ne veut pas que je conduise. Je suis venue avec un chauffeur. »

« Alors rentre avec moi samedi, on pourrait mettre au point une stratégie. » proposai-je.

« Merci. »

Je posai une main sur son épaule, je vis qu'elle était sur le point de craquer aussi je la tirai contre moi et nous entrainai vers le salon.

« Ça va aller, toi et moi, on va s'en sortir. »

« Il est si puissant Bella. Il a déjà dépensé tellement d'argent pour moi, il ne me laissera pas partir. »

« Ça n'est pas pour rentrer dans ses frais qu'il te veut, quoiqu'il t'ait acheté, ça ne représente rien pour lui. Volturi veut te posséder toi, tu dois refuser ! »

« Oui je sais. »

« Allez, calme-toi, on va rejoindre les filles et profiter. »

« Tu m'en veux pour le costume du policier ? » me demanda-t-elle en me faisant une moue implorante.

« Oui figure-toi ! »

Je lui pinçai la joue et la pressai pour que nous rejoignions nos camarades.

Les guides avaient vraiment tout prévu ou bien n'avions pas fait dans l'originalité dans nos fantasmes. Finalement, les guides acceptèrent que nous choisissions ce que nous voulions. Alice revêtit un bikini en fausse peau de panthère. Cynthia voulut devenir une nymphe, elle enfila une jupe vaporeuse et courte, une brassière si pâle qu'on l'aurait cru nue, elle déposa sur ses cheveux une fine couronne fleurs. Jane se métamorphosa en hôtesse de l'air. Esmé choisit une tenue plutôt inattendue, un corset rouge et un long jupon de la même couleur. Elle était provocatrice avec ses airs de gitane rebelle. Rosalie tenta de styliser un bleu de travail de la section « hommes » des costumes. Grâce à une ceinture, elle creusa sa taille, elle releva les manches et descendit jusqu'au milieu de ses seins la fermeture. Elle passa dans ses cheveux un bandana rouge.

« Tu me fais penser à ces affiches pendant la guerre qui incitaient les femmes à travailler dans les usines du pays, lui dit Esmé. Ça te va très bien. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée. » rit doucement Tanya en me voyant enfiler un jupon blanc.

Quitte à oser, j'optai pour une robe qui se rapprochait de celles portées dans l'Angleterre georgienne, décrite dans les romans de Jane Austen. Le tissu était en soie synthétique, le parme se mêlait au vert pâle, le décolleté était sage, un ruban courait sous la poitrine, c'était exactement ce que j'imaginais en lisant « Orgueil et Préjugés ».

Dans le salon de beauté, Cynthia me sauva en se proposant de boucler mes cheveux, j'échappais aux folies d'Alice. Kate nous montra quelques coiffures pratiques pour les mises en scène et jolies. Au bout d'une heure, nous fûmes toutes tristes de devoir ôter nos tenues.

« Vous pourrez les remettre ce soir, céda Tanya. Mais prenez en soin. En route pour une séance de sport. »

Je me demandais où était allé Edward et si je le reverrais avant le dîner. Ce soir il avait rendez-vous avec Cynthia qui prévoyait déjà de passer la soirée déguisée, dehors sous les étoiles. Je retournai dans ma chambre et allai téléphoner à Edward quand j'entendis Alice s'égosiller.

« Non ! Ça n'est pas possible ! À l'aide ! »

Rosalie, Esmé, Jane et Cynthia avaient accouru dans la chambre de notre camarade, je pus donc sourire avec satisfaction sans être repérée. Ma revanche n'avait pas mis longtemps à être découverte, restait à savoir combien de temps cela prendrait à Alice de comprendre que j'étais l'auteure de ces larcins.

En se rendant à la salle de sport, mes camarades étaient encore à consoler Alice et à lui promettre que la soirée serait consacrée à tirer cette affaire au clair. Ce que je n'avais pas anticipé fut la réaction de Tanya. En apprenant qu'Alice avait été « cambriolée, violée dans son intimité », ma guide lui demanda de la suivre dans son bureau.

« Toi aussi Bella. Commencez sans nous. » lança Tanya.

Je découvris le bureau des guides, à droite de la salle de classe. Quatre bureaux, trois parfaitement rangés et un en désordre. L'idée que ce capharnaüm fut l'oeuvre d'Edward m'effleura et je ne pus me retenir de m'approcher.

« Kate est assez éparpillée. » m'apprit Tanya sans s'offenser de ma curiosité.

Elle nous fit assoir face à elle.

« Ce que je vais vous révéler doit rester entre nous. Depuis l'attaque de ce Hunter, nous avons eu chaque nuit des tentatives d'infiltrations, nous apprit-elle. Et jusqu'à présent, nos alarmes et la surveillance ont suffi. Alice, tu es certaine que l'on t'a pris autant ? »

« Oui ! J'ai remarqué immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. En un coup d'oeil, j'ai vu qu'il me manquait ma paire de Jimmy Choo ! »

Tanya lui tendit un mouchoir et Alice continua à pleurer.

« Et toi Bella ? »

« Non, rien. »

Je regrettais déjà mon geste, je n'aimais pas la voir aussi triste. Je n'avais pas pu imaginer que cela compliquerait l'enquête quant aux intrusions répétées.

« Alice, je m'en occupe, ok ? » lui promit Tanya.

« Merci. » balbutia-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

« Alice, c'est moi qui ai pris tes affaires, avouai-je, un peu déçue de n'avoir pas pu en profiter davantage. Je voulais juste te faire une blague et aussi te faire chanter pour que tu ne cherches plus à m'habiller, me maquiller, me coiffer, enfin tu vois. »

Tanya soupira et sortit sans un mot de son bureau.

« Bella ! Tu aurais juste pu me le dire. »

« J'ai essayé Alice ! » lui rappelai-je.

« Ok, message reçu. »

Elle me prit la main et m'attira contre elle, ses pleurs avaient cessé et je me sentis encore plus minable.

« Je suis désolée, me dit-elle ensuite. Je sais que je suis envahissante mais je t'adore déjà. »

« Moi aussi. » répondis-je, surprise par la véracité de ces mots.

« Bella, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis ton arrivée. Tu es métamorphosée, plus belle encore et je veux juste que tu apprennes à voir ce que nous voyons tous, une jeune femme sublime au cœur d'or. »

Les mots me manquèrent alors je m'excusais encore et nous retournâmes à la salle de sport.

Alice se contenta de dire aux autres qu'elle s'était trompée. Très vite, mes gestes me firent grimacer et Irina me vit tandis que je m'étirais prudemment.

« Tu devrais te reposer Bella. » me glissa-t-elle.

J'étais réellement fatiguée, ma blessure à la cuisse s'était rappelée à mon souvenir quand j'avais du me tortiller pour entrer et sortir de mon costume plus tôt. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me déshabillai et filai sous la douche. L'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien, si j'avais eu la patience, j'aurais pris un bain. Je voulais faire vite pour tenter de retrouver Edward avant le dîner.

Soudain je sentis une présence dans ma salle de bains et la porte embuée s'ouvrit. Edward entra dans la cabine et ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes hanches. Son corps derrière le mien suffit à me faire gémir, anticipant déjà mon plaisir et le sien. Son sexe caressa le creux de mes reins, délicieuse torture.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? » me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Je me mordis la lèvre, je ne devais pas le supplier de rester avec moi toute ma vie, ça le ferait fuir. Mais comment vouloir autre chose quand j'avais le plus parfait des hommes nus avec moi sous la douche ? Il me serra plus fort et mes genoux se mirent à fléchir. Mon amant me retourna et me porta facilement, mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses reins.

« Je voudrais te prendre comme ça. »

Son regard noir me donna des frissons. Il n'était plus du tout pudique avec moi, plus les jours passaient et plus mon amant me prouvait explicitement son désir pour moi.

« Moi aussi. » susurrai-je en me pressant contre lui.

Nos baisers se firent plus langoureux, nos langues et nos lèvres se confondaient. J'étais prise dans un tourbillon de sensations, oubliant, comme souvent, tout ce qui n'était pas « nous ».

« Laisse-moi te faire jouir. » me supplia-t-il en me reposant.

« Mais... »

« Bella... j'ai besoin de t'entendre jouir... s'il te plaît. »

Il me cala contre son torse, une main sur mes seins, l'autre descendait sur mon ventre. Ses doigts glissèrent entre mes cuisses, ils s'insinuèrent entre mes plis, ils auraient dû entrer en moi...

« Laisse-toi aller, je te tiens. »

Il me ceintura, mes pieds touchaient désormais à peine la dalle de la douche. Ma tête se renversa dans son cou. Dieu, je voulais encore qu'il me touche. Et il le fit merveilleusement bien, je n'eus même pas à le guider. La pression de ses doigts contre mon clitoris m'amena très vite au bord de ma jouissance.

« Je vais... »

« Dis-le. À voix haute. »

« Edward... »

« Dis-le ! » exigea-t-il durement.

« Je vais jouir ! Oh ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Il me prit dans ses bras ensuite et nous ramena à la chambre. Il avait emporté mon peignoir et me força à le passer alors que je ne voulais que m'allonger et profiter de mon état post-orgasmique.

« Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid. » insista-t-il.

« Reste. »

Je m'endormis, grisée par son souffle dans mon cou et ses mains autour de ma taille.

_oOo_

Jane me secoua mais ce furent les gouttes d'eau tombant de ses cheveux mouillés sur mon visage qui me réveillèrent. Il n'était plus là et la nuit était tombée.

« On a prévu de dîner au bar ce soir, tu viens ? »

« Oui, je dois juste m'habiller. »

« Remets-ton costume surtout ! »

Alice nous fit lire une de ses histoires, j'étais effarée par le nombre de fois où elle avait écrit le mot pénis, quant au héros 'Jason', il ressemblait trait pour trait à Jasper. Elle me demanda mon avis honnête et je lui listais les erreurs d'orthographe et de grammaire, les incohérences, la répétition de certains mots et la sur-utilisation des adverbes.

« Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de lions en Amérique du Sud ! » la rabrouai-je enfin puisqu'elle ne me croyait pas.

Rosalie arriva en retard au diner et au cours de la soirée elle me lança des regards clairement hésitants. Quand je sortis en quête d'air frais, à cause des cocktails fruités et alcoolisés de Jane, Rosalie ma suivit. Elle nous fit nous assoir au bas des marches du grand escalier.

« Je voudrais m'excuser Bella. »

Elle me prenait au dépourvu, j'espérais simplement qu'elle ne me demanderait plus comme j'avais réellement rencontré Emmett. J'avais promis de ne jamais en parler et en échange, Emmett avait donné un second souffle à ma voiture.

« Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ? Toi et Edward. Je vous ai vus à la fin du cours de ce matin. Je sais qu'il est amoureux de toi et toi de lui. »

« Oui. » avouai-je tout bas.

« J'ai parlé avec lui après la séance de sport... Il m'a dit pour son passé. »

« Oh. »

« Je n'ai rien dit concernant ton métier, et je ne dirai rien, je te le jure. Tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons pour mentir je suppose. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Hier tu m'accablais. » lui fis-je remarquer, pas encore convaincue.

« Bella, sois prudente. Il a couché avec tellement de femmes. »

« Je serai prudente. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Edward est un homme... un homme merveilleux, je le veux de tout mon cœur. » lui jurai-je.

À cet instant, Cynthia et Edward pénétrèrent dans le manoir depuis les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin.

« Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. » ricana Rosalie.

Elle me donna un coup de coude, j'allais devoir m'excuser auprès de Jane car ça faisait un mal de chien.

« Viens Cynthia, les filles sont au bar. »

Mes camarades partirent, me laissant seule avec mon professeur. Il me fit signe de ne rien dire et me chuchota à l'oreille.

« Rejoins-moi dans dix minutes sous le saule. »

Il me sourit et s'en alla. Je courus à l'étage pour me changer, pas question d'abimer cette belle robe, et je serais plus à l'aise sans toutes ces dentelles et ce jupon. Je revêtis une jupe ample et courte foncée ainsi qu'un de mes t-shirts larges, je chaussais mes converses, plus pratique dans l'herbe que des escarpins. Il me restait quelques minutes aussi je pris soin de me démaquiller et de me tresser les cheveux. Ça n'était pas très sexy, je tentais de me convaincre qu'il me voulait aussi en dépit de mon look.

Je remarquai sur mon bureau une feuille blanche et en la soulevant je découvris cinq clichés en noir et blanc d'Edward. Ils avaient été pris cet après-midi, au début de l'atelier. Sur le papier, Rosalie avait écrit ses initiales, la hache de guerre était enterrée. Je me promis de tout faire l'aider à publier ses photos, je parlerais d'elle à tous les journalistes que je connaissais.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je descendis l'escalier puis ouvris la porte fenêtre. À peine avais-je parcourus dix mètres que j'entendis un grognement bestial. Un énorme chien me tourna autour, puis se planta face à moi, les crocs dehors. Je me souvins des conseils de Charlie, en fait il m'avait appris à réagir en cas de rencontre avec un ours mais surement cela pouvait s'appliquer aux gros chiens de garde. Il ne fallait surtout pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Gentil chien, dis-je doucement, tu vois bien que je ne suis pas méchante. Je vais reculer lentement maintenant, tu as compris ? »

Je me retournai et marchai lentement vers le manoir en maitrisant ma peur. Un autre grognement retentit et je fus plaquée au sol.

« Tu croyais aller où comme ça ?! »

Félix m'écrasait littéralement sous lui, je ne pouvais pas bouger.

« Aie ! C'est Bella ! »

« Bella ?! » répéta-t-il, étonné.

Tanya arriva en courant vers nous et engueula Félix.

« J'ai cru que c'était la rouquine ! »

« Tu vas bien Bella ? » me pressa-t-elle.

Elle m'aida à me relever, je devinais à l'odeur que je saignais, j'avais mal à la tête et au dos.

« Bella ! » cria Edward qui nous rejoignit à son tour et lui aussi se mit à crier sur Félix en apprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Viens. » me pressa Tanya.

Elle m'emmena vers l'infirmerie, je n'étais pas capable d'aller bien vite et elle s'en alarma.

« Mais que faisais-tu dehors ? »

« Je te cherchais, mentis-je. Je... j'avais besoin de tampons. »

Je remarquai qu'elle était sans doute nue sous son peignoir de soie rouge et elle ne portait pas de chaussures. Je l'avais interrompue dans un moment intime.

« Il y a largement de quoi faire dans ton placard de salle de bains. »

« J'ai du mal regarder. Désolée. »

« On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?! » tonna Edward, derrière nous.

Ma guide se raidit, elle avait pourtant l'habitude de jouer au chef. Le professeur la regarda durement et pointa un doigt accusateur vers la tenue de Tanya.

« Félix n'aurait pas agi ainsi si Démétri lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de Bella ! Et pourquoi Démétri n'a rien dit ? Parce qu'il n'était pas devant son foutu écran ! Parce que tu étais encore avec lui ! »

« Calme-toi Edward, n'en fais pas toute une histoire. »

« Tu es hypocrite, Tanya. Tu as fait culpabiliser Irina sur sa relation avec Laurent, tu m'as fait un sermon parce que Garrett était venu jusqu'au manoir. Mais que toi tu empêches le garde de faire son boulot, ça ne te gêne pas ?! »

Je décidai de les laisser à leurs règlements de compte, je devais absolument essuyer le sang de mon front, j'étais nauséeuse à cause l'odeur. Je trouvais tout le nécessaire dans l'infirmerie et cinq minutes plus tard, mon amant y entra en pestant.

« Tu vas bien ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Bella, c'est à moi de te demander ça. Excuse-moi, j'aurais du t'aider. Tanya est totalement obsédée par ce Démétri, elle fait gaffe sur gaffe. Bref. Tu vas bien toi ? »

« Mieux. »

Il examina ma plaie au front, c'était assez superficiel selon lui mais il préféra poser un gros pansement.

« Moi qui voulais être sexy. »

« Tu l'es en toutes circonstances. » me garantit-il.

Je ne sus pas ce qu'il me prit, un instant plus tard, je sautais littéralement dans ses bras et l'embrassais fougueusement. Il m'assit sur la table d'auscultation et m'ausculta de longues minutes.

« Tu étais très sexy en docteur. » le complimentai-je entre deux baisers.

« Je suis rassuré, tu ne m'as trouvé ridicule qu'en vampire alors. »

Nos rires moururent rapidement sur nos lèvres qui ne cessaient de se chercher. Bientôt, ses mains s'en prirent à mon t-shirt et mon soutien gorge, Edward empauma mes seins dès qu'ils furent libérés. Il s'écarta de moi quand je commençai à défaire son pantalon.

« Nous devrions nous calmer. »

Il n'en avait pas plus envie que moi pourtant.

« Tu as un goût sucré. »

« Jane et ses cocktails. » expliquai-je rapidement.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de cambriolage au fait ? »

Il me regarda sévèrement, les bras croisés sur son torse. Belle tentative pour penser à autre chose. Pourquoi ça m'excitait autant ?

« Je voulais donner une leçon à Alice ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tes cheveux ! Tu es toujours sexy mais à quoi elle pensait ?! Je devais lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas le droit de toucher à mon homme ! »

« Ton homme... mmmm... ça sonne bien dans... »

Il caressa mes lèvres avant de continuer.

« ... cette bouche. »

Il m'embrassa fougueusement, nous laissant tous les deux étourdis.

« Mon homme. » répétai-je.

Je réalisais la portée de ces deux mots, il aurait pu ne pas apprécier, pourtant il était excité et moi rassurée. Depuis notre rapprochement, il n'avait fait que me donner des raisons de croire en nous alors que je m'étais mise en tête qu'il se lasserait vite.

« À toi... » susurra-t-il.

« Pour moi. » renchéris-je.

Ses mains me plaquèrent contre son sexe dur et sa langue tortura mon lobe d'oreille.

« Et je suis à toi Edward. »

Il s'enhardit davantage, je ne pouvais plus savoir où son corps s'arrêtait et où commençait le mien, jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle fusion entre nous.

Je m'attaquai de nouveau à son pantalon, sans rencontrer aucune résistance cette fois-ci et caressai son sexe déjà durci. Je voulais juste lui faire du bien, au diable ma pudeur. Je tombais à genoux devant lui et avant qu'il ne proteste, je le suçais. Il dut se tenir à un meuble derrière lui tandis que je m'acharnais sur sa queue, alternant en fonction de ses soupirs entre des caresses, du pompage, et des petits coups de langue.

« À moi. » grogna-t-il avant de jouir.

* * *

_Ça vous a plu ? La scène de la douche a été assez chaude ? Ça vous a rappelé quelque chose quand Edward ordonne à Bella de « le » dire à voix haute ?Et la dernière scène vous a plu ?_

_Bon je veux savoir quel « personnage » incarné par ce cher professeur vous avez préféré et aussi dans la peau de qui/quoi vous rêveriez de vous glisser._

_Bella est jalouse à l'avance, ça sera un thème de la fic qui suivra d'ailleurs car ça va vraiment la miner._

_J'attends vos impressions avec une très grande impatience. Si vous ne laissez pas de trace de votre passage habituellement, faites donc une exception ! ;-)_

_* Article 222-32 du Code pénal : « L'exhibition sexuelle imposée à la vue d'autrui dans un lieu accessible aux regards du public est puni d'un an d'emprisonnement et de 15.000 euros d'amende ». Je me suis donc basée sur la loi française, que ça vous serve un peu !_


	24. Merc 23 mai - 21ème journée

_Salut !_

_Voilà le Stage arrive doucement mais surement à sa fin, encore quelques chapitres mais il y aura ensuite les épilogues et les bonus donc vous n'en avez pas fini de me lire !_

_Les séances de cours et atelier seront assez rapides car les stagiaires feront des révisions, le chapitre n'est pas beaucoup plus court et je sais qu'il vous plaira !_

_650 reviews ! Merci à toutes ! Continuez comme ça !_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

_leiloune : merci à toi ! Bella va s'en sortir mais ça ne va pas être facile_

_MyoBella : merci beaucoup, voici la suite tant attendue !_

_Stella : tu l'auras ton Edward au blouson de cuir, un peu de patience !_

_Aussidagility : bonne mémoire ! Lol_

_aurore : merci d'avoir partagée tes envies !_

_celine m : attention, tu vas avoir encore très chaud avec ce chapitre ! Et faim aussi !_

_Souzierr : ce chapitre te plaira sans doute car Edward se lâche de plus en plus !_

_Guest : à ta prochaine review, laisse au moins ton prénom;-) que je sache qui je remercie pour cette belle review !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**JOUR 21 Mercredi 23 mai**

**Thème matinée : Révisions – sujets à déterminer selon les besoins**

**Thème après-midi : Révisions 1ère partie – Préliminaires, en groupe**

**Soirée avec Edward : Jane**

* * *

Des bruits dans les couloirs nous empêchèrent de continuer notre escapade dans l'infirmerie. Edward m'aida à me rhabiller et me dit de sortir la première.

« Je te téléphone plus tard. » promit-il.

À peine étais-je arrivée dans ma chambre que Tanya frappa à la porte et insista pour me parler.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Ça va. » dis-je plus pour qu'elle me laisse seule.

« J'ai vraiment raté ma mission avec toi. » remarqua-t-elle tristement.

« Pourquoi dire ça ? »

« Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance et je... j'avoue que j'ai du mal à te comprendre parfois. Pourtant les jeunes femmes timides et inexpérimentées c'est ma spécialité. Crois le ou non, j'ai été moi-même timide et inexpérimentée. »

A douze ans, peut-être, pensai-je ironique.

« Tu es si secrète Bella. Je voudrais que tu te lâches encore plus. »

« Je suis au maximum. » promis-je.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Oui je l'étais ! Jamais je n'avais autant parlé de sexe, pensé à ça, et fait autant. Si je lui disais qu'à peine une demi-heure plus tôt j'étais en train de faire une fellation au professeur... Non bien sur je ne pouvais rien dire mais c'était tentant de lui prouver que je pouvais être spontanée et passionnée.

« Je voulais savoir aussi comment ça se passait avec Edward, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

« Pas plus que ça. » mentis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Tu dois m'en vouloir. »

« Arrête Tanya, je ne t'en veux pas. »

Elle me scruta et finalement sourit quand malgré moi, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu as raison de tester sur lui tes techniques de séduction, il mérite qu'on l'embête un peu ! Il a pour ordre de t'aider un maximum, n'hésite jamais à le déranger, tu sais aussi que nous sommes, Irina, Kate et moi également là pour toi. »

« Oui. »

« Désolée pour tous ces accidents, je suppose que tu ne veux pas paraître fragile. »

Touché. Je détestais paraître vulnérable, j'avais parfois l'impression d'être encore une ado complexée et renfermée. Adulte, je ne me trouvais pas vraiment changée mais au moins j'avais un peu plus confiance en moi.

« J'ai toujours été taxée de maladresse, ça ne m'est jamais passé hélas. » la rassurai-je, parce qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans mes chutes et mes blessures.

« Remarque c'est attendrissant, tant que tu n'es pas sérieusement blessée bien évidemment. »

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et me fit un clin d'oeil.

« N'oublie pas que je suis là pour toi. »

« Ok. »

« Allez va vite te coucher, j'ai prévenu les filles que demain vous commenceriez le cours une heure plus tard. Elles ont trop pris l'habitude de faire la fête. » râla-t-elle pour la forme.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Bella. »

J'étais vraiment fatiguée, je me changeai rapidement et me glissai sous les draps. J'envoyai un message à Edward et attendis cinq minutes. Finalement, alors que je m'endormais, il me répondit.

_\- Tanya est avec moi, Kate et Irina ne vont pas tarder. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te parle demain. E -_

J'étais inquiète malgré tout, dans mes rêves, Edward venait me réveiller, furieux. Il avait découvert ma mission et me quittait.

**_oOo_**

Pas de miracles ce matin-là, Edward n'était pas là aussi je me levais du pied gauche. Comment pouvait-il m'être déjà si nécessaire ? En dehors des problèmes avec mon patron, de mes mensonges à avouer, je redoutais surtout de me retrouver dans mon petit appartement seule. Edward, si il ne me quittait pas (non ! ne surtout pas y penser!), vivait à Portland. Je n'avais aucune expérience mais en général les relations à longue distance ne fonctionnaient pas. Qu'allait-il nous arriver ? Comment allais-je supporter de le savoir avec d'autres femmes trois semaines par mois alors que je me languirais de lui ?

Pour ne pas arranger mon humeur, je vis que j'avais reçu deux emails de Volturi en l'espace de trois jours, je n'eus pas le coeur à les lire. Je n'avais plus consulté ma messagerie depuis près d'une semaine, deux de mes collègues m'avaient aussi envoyé des articles à relire, j'étais si insignifiante qu'ils avaient oublié que j'étais en congés. Je détestais de plus en plus mon job mais ma vocation restait intacte. C'était décidé, je quitterais le Seattle Times dès que cette histoire avec Volturi serait réglée.

Je m'habillai d'un jean et d'un chemisier vert, mes gestes étaient lents, j'étais courbaturée et j'avais mal à la tête. Vite un café.

Je descendis à la salle de déjeuner et m'étonnai d'être la première, puis me souvins que nous commencerions plus tard notre journée.

Mon téléphone vibra, Edward me disait bonjour ! Mon sourire ne me quitterait pas de la journée, décidai-je. J'avais le droit d'être heureuse, je devais oublier l'après stage et profiter.

_\- Je suis dans la salle à manger seule, tu viens ? B -_

Il ne répondit pas et arriva une minute plus tard. Il ne put hélas pas m'embrasser, il nous fallait rester très prudents.

« Comment tu vas ? » me demanda-t-il en me prenant la main sous la table.

« Mieux puisque... »

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche et articula silencieusement « Micro ». J'avais déjà oublié, j'étais vraiment inattentive quand il était là.

« Et toi ? »

« Bien. »

Il sortit une feuille et écrivit rapidement.

_\- Réserve ta soirée pour moi. Après le rdv on s'isolera tous les deux. -_

J'acquiesçai, déjà toute excitée.

_\- Tu es magnifique. -_

J'aurais pu juste pleurer de joie, là, maintenant. Il avait l'art de m'émouvoir.

« Tiens tiens, qui voilà. »

Kate ! Elle n'allait pas me gâcher la journée celle-là !

« Ne commence pas Kate. » la gronda Edward.

Elle rigola et m'observa, comme si elle n'attendait qu'une gaffe de ma part.

« Comment ça va avec Garrett ? » lui lança mon amant.

« Mieux depuis qu'il n'écoute plus tes conseils stupides. » lui rétorqua la guide, acide.

« Oh je suis certain que tu aimes les fleurs et les cœurs au fond de toi. » se moqua-t-il.

Je profitai de leur joute verbale pour récupérer le papier d'Edward et le cacher dans ma poche. Kate ne semblait pas vouloir nous laisser aussi je décidai de remonter dans ma chambre... ou mieux, d'écouter aux portes.

« Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce cirque avec numéro 2 ? » attaqua Kate après avoir entendu mes pas s'éloigner.

J'avais exagéré en marchant le plus bruyamment possible et étais revenue vers la porte de la salle à manger sur la pointe des pieds.

« De quoi tu parles encore ? »

« De toi et Bella, tu peux berner Irina et Tanya mais pas moi. »

« Il ne se passe rien, je suis son professeur, je te rappelle aussi que vous m'avez toutes les trois ordonné de me focaliser sur elle. » s'expliqua-t-il, selon moi énervé.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? » s'inquiéta Kate.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce James... c'est un signal selon moi. Il faut qu'on fasse les choses légalement. »

« Elle ne voudra pas. » statua la guide.

« Si on ne lui laisse pas le choix... »

« Edward, tu es sérieux ? Elle est riche et s'ennuie. En un claquement de doigt, elle peut tout arrêter. Elle passera à une autre lubie. Tu as du gagner assez pour rembourser tes dettes, tu n'as qu'à partir. »

Un long silence suivit, je n'osais plus respirer.

« Ça n'est pas si simple. » lâcha-t-il.

« Edward, on ne t'en voudra pas si tu arrêtes. »

« Mais j'aime aider ces femmes, vraiment. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Pas les bourgeoises, je te parle des vraies stagiaires. Mais j'aimerais faire plus. »

« Que veux-tu Edward, le monde n'est pas prêt pour tes rêves ! » se moqua Kate.

« Fais attention à Garrett, c'est un mec bien. » lui dit-il, coupant court à leur conversation professionnelle.

Edward ouvrit la porte à la volée et je faillis tomber. En me voyant, il sourit, pas vraiment étonné.

« Tu devrais être une espionne. » me taquina-t-il.

Il me vola un baiser et partit vers la salle de cours.

Il me restait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller le rejoindre avec mes camarades. Son absence brisa le charme, je me retrouvai à tourner en rond dans ma chambre à ruminer des « et si » moroses.

Cynthia pourrait peut-être m'aider. Elle adorait son mari, ils avaient depuis le début une relation fusionnelle et tentaient tout pour se sortir de leur routine. Elle devait être manque de son John, elle pourrait me dire comment elle faisait pour tenir sans lui.

Je sortis de ma chambre et me précipitai vers celle de Cynthia. Mon poing ne frappa pas la porte de ma camarade, je l'entendis gémir langoureusement.

« Mets bien tes doigts à plat. » susurra-t-elle.

À qui parlait-elle ainsi ?

« Tu me connais si bien, se réjouissait-elle. Oh John... Oui comme ça... »

Je courus vers ma chambre, trébuchai et me cognai sur la table de chevet. J'attrapai mon téléphone, il fallait que je lui parle et que j'oublie ce que je venais d'entendre.

« Allo ? »

« C'est moi Edward, tu es seul ? »

« Oui. »

« J'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix. »

J'avais besoin de bien plus mais je n'osais pas lui demander de faire... ça. Oui Cynthia m'avait émoustillée, j'avais sentie dans sa voix qu'elle se donnait à fond dans ce petit jeu.

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air perturbée. » remarqua mon amant.

« Ça va... tu me manques. »

« Toi aussi... Il faut qu'on parle de tout ça. »

Il restait évasif car la salle de classe était elle aussi sous écoute.

« Pourquoi ? » m'alarmai-je.

« Parce que je veux bien faire, pas toi ? »

« Si... si bien sur. J'ai peur de te perdre. » lui confessai-je à voix basse.

« N'y pense même pas. » m'ordonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux être avec moi ? »

Et voilà que mon pessimiste et ma basse estime de moi prenaient le contrôle de ma voix ! Je ne voulais pas avoir cette discussion, je ne voulais pas paraître intrusive, ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

« Rejoins-moi tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha, je me sentis honteuse de l'avoir poussé peut-être dans ses retranchements. Les hommes n'aimaient pas parler de leurs sentiments si tôt dans leur relation, selon Alice. Si je brusquais Edward, il risquait de prendre ses distances et ça me briserait le coeur.

Je tapai à la porte de la classe avant d'entrer. Il était debout devant une des fenêtres, il se tourna vers moi et me tendit les bras où je me blottis bien volontiers.

« Tu es certaine que ça va ? » me questionna-t-il après m'avoir embrassée tendrement.

« Tu es... je suis juste un peu dépassée par tout ça. »

« C'est normal. »

« Je peux passer du rire aux larmes, j'ai peur d'être seule, j'ai peur de l'après. Je voudrais faire un bond dans le temps, quand tout sera calme et établi. »

Je devais parler de façon cryptique, j'espérais qu'il me comprendrait.

« Profite de chaque jour. » me conseilla-t-il, faisant écho à mes résolutions.

« J'ai quand même peur... » ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

Il m'embrassa encore, avec tendresse et patience, me réconfortant. Je ne le méritais pas, mais dieu comme je le voulais ! Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire encore que je l'aimais, qu'il me manquait à chaque minute sans lui, que dormir sans lui était épuisant. Je voulais des nuits à lui faire l'amour et des journées entières pour lui dire « je t'aime »...

Je le relâchai, sortis le morceau de papier qu'il avait utilisé et écrivis exactement ce que je pensais.

« Bientôt... n'aie pas peur de ça, me dit-il, son regard brûlant me sondait pour s'assurer que je le croyais. Bientôt Bella. Rien ne t'en empêchera. »

Je me hissai et posai mes lèvres impatientes sur les siennes déjà offertes. Il gémit tout bas et ses mains se crispèrent sur mes hanches.

« Moi aussi je veux tout ça. » murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

Il embrassa mon cou et dégagea un peu ma chemise, je sentis son souffle contre ma peau, sa langue me tourmentait. J'eus un hoquet de surprise quand il me mordit au-dessus de mon sein gauche.

« Pardon. » glissa-t-il pas du tout repentant.

Il m'enlaça étroitement, son sexe dur contre mon ventre perdit peu à peu de sa vigueur et nos esprits s'apaisèrent. Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi, savourant la chance d'être deux.

Edward était tout de même sur ses gardes, le cours allait débuter et il guettait chaque bruit. Irina jura dans le couloir et nous entendîmes quelque chose de lourd tomber par terre. Je filai m'assoir tandis que mon amant s'appuya contre le bureau devant moi. Ainsi, nous n'étions qu'un professeur et une élève en train de discuter innocemment... sauf que les premiers boutons de ma chemise étaient déboutonnés et qu'il était fasciné par mon décolleté.

« Salut Edward, bien dor... Oh Bella ! Déjà là ? »

« Oui j'ai moins bu que les filles hier. »

« Les cocktails de Jane sont redoutables. » confirma-t-elle en souriant.

Edward l'aida à installer son décor, Irina avait apporté un chapeau de paille et un gros sac.

« Merde, il y en a deux de cassé. » pesta-t-elle en sortant des petites jarres.

« C'est quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Des souvenirs pour vous toutes, vous les aurez samedi matin. Aujourd'hui je vais vous photographier en train d'acheter ces souvenirs... euh Bella, j'ai demandé hier à ce que vous veniez avec des tenues estivales. » soupira-t-elle en me détaillant.

« Je suis toujours en jean contrai-je. Ça ne choquera pas mes proches. »

« Enfile ça ! »

Elle me lança une longue robe blanche.

« Pour la peine, tu vas la porter pour les photos. Ça fera rire ta famille et tes amis. Tourne-toi Edward ! »

Il obéit et j'ôtai ma chemise, me maudissant déjà d'avoir provoqué cette situation.

« Enlève ton soutien gorge aussi. » me dicta la guide.

Je me contentai d'ôter les bretelles puis passai la robe par-dessus mon jean. Irina sembla être agacée mais ne commenta pas. La robe était assez longue pour cacher mes pieds, le tissu en coton doux semblait aérien, la coupe était simple, droite, une épaule dénudée. Irina m'aida à fermer la robe en nouant un pan étroit sur l'autre épaule. Elle me passa ensuite une ceinture fine en corde plusieurs fois autour de la taille.

« Wow Bella ! Très joli ! » s'exclama Rosalie en pénétrant avec les filles dans la classe.

J'en profitai pour regarder Edward, il me souriait discrètement avant de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur. Il me fit un petit signe, je compris qu'il me filmait et je me mis à rougir.

« Voilà, parfait, on va croire qu'il fait très chaud en Grèce. » intervint Irina.

Après qu'elle eut terminé de me faire prendre les poses les plus ridicules et je me réfugiai dans un coin pour me déshabiller.

« Ça t'allait très bien, j'ai une robe dans ce genre chez moi, un peu trop longue, ça serait parfait pour toi ! Oh ! Bella c'est quoi ça ? »

Alice, cette fouineuse, s'était approchée de moi et pointa mon sein.

« Rien. »

Je boutonnai à la hâte ma chemise mais elle m'empêcha de fermer les derniers boutons.

« Si on dirait... »

Je posai ma main sur sa bouche, mon regard assassin acheva de la faire taire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » intervint Jane en s'approchant à son tour.

« Tu as vu le jean de Bella ? J'aime bien la coupe. » mentit Alice, qui détestait par ailleurs les jeans.

« Oui et ? »

« Ça lui va bien. » répliqua le lutin démoniaque avant de rejoindre les autres stagiaires.

Quand je fus rhabillée et prête pour étudier, Alice continua à me scruter. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle voit cette marque ?! Qu'allait-elle en déduire ? Edward comprit à mon regard affolé que nous n'étions pas sortis d'affaire.

**_oOo_**

Esmé et Rosalie demandèrent à revoir les zones érogènes de l'homme et le professeur consacra son cours aux hommes justement. Alice le taquina plusieurs fois en exigeant qu'il partage des détails sur ses préférences et ses expériences. Parfois, elle se retournait et me lançait un regard énigmatique.

A la pause, je décidai de tenter une nouvelle fois d'approcher Cynthia.

« Je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sur. »

Je lui désignai la terrasse où nous avions parfois déjeuné, elle s'assit sur une des chaises et je l'imitai, soudain nerveuse.

« Ne m'en veux pas mais ce matin en passant devant ta porte, je t'ai entendue euh... parler. »

Elle comprit immédiatement et rigola d'autant plus que mes joues s'étaient échauffées.

« Tu rougis ! Oh ne sois pas gênée. Je parlais à mon mari, on se parle chaque matin et chaque soir. Au début c'était rapide, mais depuis une semaine, on fait l'amour par téléphone. Tu as déjà essayé ? »

« Non. »

« Pratique quand on est loin, enfin bref. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? »

« Comment tu fais justement pour être loin de lui et rester enjouée... »

« Même si ça fait longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, c'est toujours difficile de ne pas le voir. Au début de notre mariage, quand il a du partir quelques jours pour trouver un nouveau poste, ça été terrible. Ajoute à cela que j'étais enceinte et à fleur de peau. J'ai pleuré des heures et des heures et à l'époque il n'y avait pas les téléphones portables. Il me téléphonait le soir depuis sa chambre d'hôtel, il me fallait au moins une heure avant de me calmer et de raccrocher. Je suppose que tu vas peut-être me trouver ridicule, tu es indépendante et tu vis seule. Mais moi, j'étais totalement dépendante de lui, je ne voulais que lui, passer mes journées avec lui aurait été mon vœu le plus cher. J'avais besoin de sentir son regard sur moi, qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me parle. On était si proche et quand il est parti, rien qu'une semaine, j'ai cru que j'allais le perdre. »

« Tu n'es pas ridicule, tu l'aimes plus que tout. » lui assurai-je, vraiment émue par leur amour et pleine d'espoir.

« Ça oui ! Il me rend tellement heureuse, je ne peux rien regretter de notre vie ensemble. Hier il m'a dit qu'il allait prendre sa retraite l'année prochaine et m'a promis que nous allions enfin passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. On va faire une vraie croisière en Grèce ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« C'est génial, je suis contente pour toi. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as posé ces questions ? »

« Je me demandais ce que c'était d'être amoureuse. »

« Même adolescente tu n'as pas eu un béguin ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non, il y a eu Jake mais c'était une erreur, nous sommes amis. Quant à Mike, j'avoue que c'est par solitude que j'ai voulu essayer, il était sympa et mignon mais je n'ai rien ressenti de spécial. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi en fait. Quand ça va t'arriver, tu as intérêt à accrocher ta ceinture, je suis persuadée que ça va tout bouleverser dans ta vie. Tu vas aimer à fond, sans retenue. Sois quand même prudente. »

« Tu crois qu'un tel amour existe ? »

« Évidemment ! Ne perds pas espoir, tu es une passionnée dans l'âme, tu l'auras ta grande histoire d'amour. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

**_oOo_**

Après le cours et le déjeuner, largement monopolisés par Alice, sans surprises, j'allai me changer pour l'atelier.

Je constatai avec soulagement que mes règles étaient bel et bien terminées. Non pas que ça changerait quelque chose.

J'oscillai en permanence entre vouloir faire l'amour avec Edward dès que possible et attendre la fin du stage et de mes ennuis, le plus simple était de le laisser décider pour nous.

J'avais vite fait de me brosser les dents et de me changer dans ma tenue de sport. Je devais parler avec Tanya, voir ce qu'il en était de cette enquête sur les stagiaires.

Ma guide installait les tapis au sol dans la grande salle, elle fut surprise par mon avance.

« Ce matin en classe et maintenant à l'atelier, ferais-tu du zèle ? »

Irina lui avait-elle dit quelque chose ?

« Je voulais te parler. Tu as des nouvelles de cet homme qui s'est introduit dans le Manoir ? » la pressai-je.

« Il a été arrêté et est actuellement en prison. »

« Ah bon ? Ça n'est pas dangereux pour vous ? »

« La patronne a des connexions avec plusieurs juges, elle a tiré quelques ficelles pour que l'affaire ne nous retombe pas dessus. Mais James Hunter n'a pas pu être inculpé de tentative de meurtre, je suis désolée. On a décidé aussi de dénoncer ses tentatives d'extorsion de fond, on a pu convaincre d'autres de porter plainte et de témoigner. »

« Il en voulait à Alice ? » demandai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il était venu pour moi.

« Personnellement je ne crois pas et Alice nous a dit ne plus avoir eu de contacts avec lui depuis leur divorce. Hunter n'a rien dit pour le moment. Il a plaidé non coupable ce qui signifie qu'il y aura sans doute un procès. On fera tout pour que ce soit à huit clos. »

« Et sa complice ? »

« Elle n'a pas encore pu être arrêtée, elle rôde dans le coin ceci dit. C'est pour ça que Félix et son chien sont là. »

« Et Laurent ? »

« Tu te souviens de tout, ma parole ! » tiqua-t-elle, pas vraiment ravie de me mettre encore dans la confidence.

« Ça n'est pas tous les jours que je dois lutter contre un homme armé. » ripostai-je, plus sèchement que je ne l'avais voulu.

Elle baissa la tête, se sentant peut-être encore responsable.

« Laurent a eu les codes en venant ici avec Irina, la semaine où nous étions absents, avant que ce stage commence. Elle lui a fait confiance et lui a réussi à obtenir des informations confidentielles. Il est introuvable depuis que Hunter est venu ici. »

« Si je peux aider. »

« Merci, on essaie de vous épargner toutes. Alice va bien ? Elle n'a plus voulu en parler. »

« Elle me paraît égale à elle-même. » .

« Tant mieux. J'ai discuté avec les filles et on va vous rembourser le stage à Alice et toi, c'est bien le moins qu'on puisse faire. » m'apprit-elle.

« Ça n'est pas nécessaire en ce qui me concerne. » m'alarmai-je.

Elle découvrirait peut-être alors qui avait payé pour moi !

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

« Bella, c'est normal qu'on le fasse. Ne me fais pas croire que ces six mille dollars ne te sont pas nécessaires. » protesta-t-elle.

« J'ai touché un héritage l'année dernière, j'y ai à peine touché. Crois-moi Tanya, ce stage m'a déjà tellement apporté. Vous méritez d'être payés. »

« Tu seras remboursée, c'est comme ça. Hélas, on ne peut pas le faire gratuitement, tu comprends. Cette bicoque coute cher à entretenir. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans les enquêtes ? »

« Les enquêtes ? »

« Tu n'as pas dit que vous alliez enquêter sur nous ? »

« On y a pensé c'est vrai mais on ne le fera pas, pas le temps et il ne reste que quelques jours. De toute façon Hunter est en prison. »

**_oOo_**

L'atelier débuta dans une ambiance toujours aussi joviale. Mes camarades insistèrent pour s'exercer à nouveau sur le mannequin mais cette fois-ci, Kate ne nous laissa pas l'opportunité de nous isoler. Nous dûmes toutes montrer aux autres comment nous faisions une fellation. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand Tanya me félicita sur mes progrès. Je lançai discrètement un regard vers la vitre sans tain, ces efforts, je les avais faits pour mon amant.

Nous révisâmes également les zones érogènes comme lors du cours et Irina nous montra comment caresser utiliser les huiles de massages sur le mannequin.

Je restais concentrée, du moins j'en avais l'intention. Mon esprit s'échauffait dès que je tombais sur les espaliers où Edward m'avait aidée à pratiquer la position debout. Les chaises me rappelaient quand mon professeur était venu me détacher. Le miroir sans tain évidemment me ramenait à cette escapade où il m'avait fougueusement embrassée et faite jouir dans la pièce d'observation.

« Tout va comme tu veux ? » m'interrompit Alice.

« Ça va. »

Tanya annonça la fin de la séance et nous nous rendîmes en salle de sport. Le lutin ne me lâcha pas, j'avais bien compris qu'elle voulait me parler aussi je ralentis et bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes seule dans le couloir.

« Bella, tu me caches beaucoup de choses. » affirma-t-elle.

« Ne sois pas si dramatique. »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose va se passer. J'ai peur pour toi. »

« Je suis très prudente. » la rassurai-je.

« James et toi avez été intimes ? »

« Jamais de la vie ! » m'insurgeai-je.

« Ok alors pourquoi devait-il te faire peur en venant au Manoir ? Pourquoi tu as cette trace sur toi ? C'est lui qui te l'a faite ? Et je sais qu'il se passe un truc avec Edward ! »

Sa voix partait dans les aigus, il était temps de la stopper.

« Parle moins fort tu veux ! »

« Bella, j'ai peur pour toi. »

« C'est inutile, tout va bien se passer. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

**_oOo_**

Nous aidâmes Jane à se préparer, elle avait prévu une partie de billard, j'ignorais qu'il y en avait un au Manoir mais n'en fus pas vraiment surprise.

Esmé avait reçu un nouveau mail de Carlisle qui lui demandait comment se passait la fin de son voyage. Il se proposait de venir la chercher à l'aéroport, ce qui nous confirma qu'il en pinçait pour notre amie. Cette dernière ne voulut pas se faire de faux espoirs et Rosalie raisonna Cynthia et Alice qui voulaient absolument qu'Esmé joue le jeu. Elle ne pouvait pas le retrouver, elle inventa donc une excuse puisqu'elle n'arriverait pas par avion.

« Ça donne toujours des scènes romantiques les retrouvailles dans les aéroports ! » contra Alice.

« Je vais lui dire la vérité si ça marche entre nous, lui expliqua Esmé. Je ne veux pas lui tendre des pièges non plus. »

**_oOo_**

« Bella ? »

Jane passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de ma chambre et me fit un grand sourire.

« Il t'attend dans la cuisine. » murmura-t-elle.

Son rendez-vous n'avait duré qu'une heure ! Pourquoi ?

Mais pourquoi voulais-je savoir le pourquoi ? Edward m'attendait !

Je filai à la cuisine, ne croisai personne et toute à ma joie, je ne me retins pas en le rejoignant. Je lui sautai dessus, nous faisant vaciller, mes bras autour de son cou et mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu as fait vite. » se réjouit-il.

J'ôtai mon peignoir et mes sandales puis repris ma place dans ses bras. Ma place. Ma place à moi ! Dans ses bras à lui !

« Évidemment ! Comme c'est bon d'être avec toi Edward... »

Je l'embrassai encore et mon corps chercha à embraser le sien par des moyens peu orthodoxes. J'avais tellement envie de lui ! Je caressai son torse et mon ventre se frotta contre son entrejambe. Son sexe ne tarda pas à bander, je le sentis durement contre moi et par charité, je décidai de le libérer de ce pantalon.

« Oh Bella... »

Il me porta et m'assit sur une table, mes jambes s'écartèrent pour lui permettre de se coller à moi. Ses mains ravagèrent ma coiffure, ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à mon cou. Quant à moi, je terminai ma mission de sauvetage. Son sexe en main, je le torturais par des caresses lascives. Je m'attaquai aussi à sa chemise mais lui fut plus efficace, elle tomba à terre, m'offrant un terrain de jeu plus vaste. Ma langue dessina des arabesques sur son torse et ses épaules. Edward gronda, grogna, râla, je le sentis bientôt au bord de sa jouissance.

« Enlève ma nuisette. » le pressai-je.

Il me découvrit nue et se stoppa un instant pour m'admirer. Son regard lourd de sens me captiva, je n'en oubliai pas ma tâche, je repris mes caresses avec vigueur et il se répandit bientôt sur mon ventre. Ses yeux mi-clos, sa bouche ouverte et muette, son visage détendu, il était si beau dans sa jouissance.

« Il y a des micros ici ? » lui demandai-je en attrapant un rouleau d'essuie-tout.

Il me regarda, troublé, essuyer son sperme et je dus répéter ma question.

« Non. »

« Génial. Les filles sont au bar, lui appris-je. Où sont les guides ? »

« Tanya est dans sa chambre pour la soirée, Kate est sortie et Irina fait du sport. »

« À cette heure-ci ? »

« Depuis qu'on a découvert que Laurent s'était servi d'elle, elle évacue sa colère en courant et en nageant. » me renseigna-t-il.

J'avais de la peine pour Irina, mais pas le temps pour m'attarder sur son cas.

« Alors je vais pouvoir crier ? » compris-je, encore plus excitée.

« Je... oui ! Je vais te faire crier mon ange... Tu as toujours tes règles ? » me demanda-t-il hésitant.

« Non. »

« Pas trop fort non plus ma Bella. »

« Ça va dépendre de toi, tu sais. » le taquinai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à pétrir mes seins et à m'embrasser goulument.

« Edward... »

Il consentit à me regarder et je pointai un plateau derrière lui. Il comprit aussitôt et choisit du miel.

« C'est mon fantasme ! » protestai-je en sentant couler dans mon cou le liquide ambré.

« Patience mon amour, je veux juste essayer sur toi. »

« Ok. » capitulai-je facilement.

Mon amant m'allongea et couvrit mes pointes de miel, il les suça rigoureusement et recommença. Il goûta ainsi mon cou, mes épaules, mon ventre et mes cuisses. Il me faisait sentir comme une déesse vénérée. Quand je croisai ensuite son regard aussi noir et brûlant que le mien, je sus qu'il en avait assez du miel et qu'il allait se repaitre d'un autre nectar. Sa bouche se posa sur mon sexe, il me lapa lentement, récoltant encore plus de mon jus.

« S'il te plait. » le suppliai-je quand mon sexe ne supporta plus de ne pas être rempli de lui.

« Pas ce soir, mon amour. »

« Edward ! » geignis-je.

Il suçota mon clitoris, mes suppliques moururent dans ma gorge, vite remplacées par des gémissements de plaisir. J'aurais voulu crier mais je fus réduite au silence par mon orgasme qui me frappa de plein fouet.

« Tu es si belle quand tu jouis. » me déclara-t-il, la voix plus grave.

Mon corps se remettait peu à peu, mon souffle court m'empêchait de parler, c'était comme si j'avais fourni un gros effort physique.

« Viens-la. »

Il me porta et m'assit sur une chaise puis s'agenouilla devant moi. J'avais repris mes esprits pour les perdre de nouveau quand il ôta son dernier vêtement. Nous étions tous les deux nus, dans une cuisine et ça n'avait rien de bizarre pour moi.

« J'ai envie de toi, tellement... Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire mon désir pour toi Bella. Je veux attendre encore, parce que je ne veux pas être interrompu... Tu comprends ? »

Je hochai la tête, déçue malgré tout.

« Une nuit ne me suffira pas, je veux ensuite m'endormir avec toi et te réveiller pour te faire encore l'amour. Je veux rester au lit toute une journée à admirer ton corps sous la lumière changeante du jour. Je veux apprendre tout de ton corps, je veux le voir réagir sous mes lèvres et sous mes mains. Je veux te faire crier encore et encore... Ici ça n'est pas possible. »

Je me réfugiai dans ses bras, émue par son discours et ses promesses. J'allais pleurer si nous continuions ainsi.

« Va t'allonger sur la table Edward, c'est à mon tour de jouer. » me repris-je.

Sous la lumière crue du néon ou sous les rayons chauds du soleil, Edward était splendide. Pour la première fois je pus admirer son corps sans obstacle et sans me presser. Je caressai ses bras, leur duvet pâle, je m'attardai sur son torse. Ma main suivit les lignes de ses muscles, d'un geste un peu brusque, j'écartai ses jambes et montai à mon tour sur la table. Je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur chacune de ses paupières fermées. Il s'était raidi et respirait trop rapidement.

« Regarde-moi Edward. »

« Tu as fini ? »

« Je n'ai même pas commencé. » rigolai-je mais il ne se détendit pas.

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, puis dessinai les contours de son visage.

« Tu n'aimes pas être regardé ? » le questionnai-je.

« Je n'ai pas... »

« Oh. »

Il n'avait été peut-être jamais été regardé ainsi, vénéré par une femme, pensai-je avec tristesse et aussi fierté d'être la première. Les autres l'avaient reluqué sans vergogne, il n'avait été qu'un jouet.

« Je t'aime Edward. » lui déclarai-je tout contre ses lèvres.

Ne voulant pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise, je l'embrassai sur le champ. Je devais avouer que j'avais peur aussi qu'il ne me le dise pas, en l'empêchant de parler, je gardais l'espoir que lui aussi m'aimait et me le dirait bientôt.

« Laisse-moi t'admirer. Tu es... tellement merveilleux. Je te vois vraiment, je te regarde avec mon cœur. Tu es si bon, respectueux, doux, intelligent, généreux, tu me fais sentir si bien... »

Et si mal...

Mon dieu il allait me détestait de lui avoir menti sur le stage. Je me figeai en repensant à sa réaction quand Tanya et Kate lui avaient révélé leur arrangement avec les Hunter. Edward avait été furieux et s'était senti trahi. Comprendrait-il mes raisons ? Je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'il aille en prison, il ne méritait pas ça. Je devais me sortir de cette galère seule.

« Alors à quelle sauce vas-tu me manger ? » s'enquit-il, sentant peut-être que je m'étais rembrunie.

Je devais garder espoir et continuer à vivre pleinement chaque jour. Il comprendrait et si il le fallait je le supplierais des journées entières. Je ferais tout ensuite pour qu'il me fasse à nouveau confiance.

Je le délaissai un instant et partis à la recherche de quelque chose de sucré. Je trouvai de la crème chantilly et du chocolat liquide, des classiques.

« J'ai l'air d'une glace géante. » rigola Edward après que j'ai étalé de la crème chantilly sur son ventre et l'ai recouverte de chocolat.

« Tu es délicieux comme ça. »

Je le surplombai, oubliant que je devais peut-être avoir l'air ridicule, nue à quatre pattes au dessus de mon amant, la bouche pleine. Mes seins effleuraient son sexe à nouveau dressé et à chacun de mes mouvements, Edward sifflait. Je me positionnai mieux, son sexe entre mes seins, me souvenant d'une de nos leçons sur les préliminaires.

« Dis-moi quel est ton fantasme, Edward. Ça n'est pas juste, tu sais tout de moi. »

« Mon fantasme se réalise en ce moment-même. »

« Tu mens. »

« Tu me fais fantasmer en permanence. Rien que de te regarder... »

Je voulais le rendre dingue de moi, lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi, sur ma langue qui descendait sur son ventre pour étaler mes gourmandises sur son sexe. Avant de le dévorer, je remontai sur lui, me salissant à mon tour. Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, luttant férocement pour qu'il se soumette et se laisse aller.

Réaliser mon fantasme dépassa mes attentes, c'était tellement sensuel, érotique, intime. Je le suçai longuement, me ravissant de ses plaintes quand je m'arrêtai, de ses ordres à continuer, de ses râles. Son sexe gonfla encore plus, tout son corps se tendit, prêt à jouir. Je pris ses mains et les posai sur ma tête. Edward hésita aussi je me relevai et le fixai.

« Guide-moi. »

Il obtempéra sans rechigner, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent à mes cheveux, il se servit de ma bouche pour se satisfaire. Ça n'avait rien d'avilissant, j'aimais ça. J'adorais qu'il prenne le contrôle.

Son sperme mêlé au goût du chocolat fut vite englouti et je n'eus pas le temps de d'admirer mon amant dans état post-orgasmique. Il me fit m'allonger sur la table et me tendit le flacon de chocolat.

« À mon tour mais tu peux choisir où je vais te lécher. »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent parce que mes pensées venaient de s'égarer dangereusement. Je n'oserais pas lui dire pourtant j'étais assoiffée de nouvelles expériences et de nouvelles sensations.

« Dis-moi Bella. » insista-t-il.

Je m'agenouillai, débouchai le flacon et le passai derrière moi. Le chocolat glissa dans mon dos et jusqu'à mes fesses. Edward fut soudain très affamé, son regard était pleins de promesses des plus libertines. Une fois étendue sur le ventre, je ne pouvais plus le voir. Il joua de cela, me surprenant avec ses mains et sa bouche. Il fit durer le plaisir pour lui et augmenter ma frustration. Mes reins étaient en feu, j'étais incapable de ne pas bouger comme il me l'ordonnait plusieurs fois.

« Tu n'es pas patiente. » me réprimanda-t-il.

Je me cambrai de plus en plus, mon corps décidait seul. Mon amant se déplaça derrière moi, ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes hanches et il me souleva le bassin. Rien ne se passa je me contorsionnai pour l'observer, Edward se repaissait de la vue que je lui offrais. Il me regardait d'une façon tellement intime, pour autant je n'en étais pas gênée.

Sa bouche se posa enfin sur mes fesses tandis qu'il me taquina avec ses doigts. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri de surprise quand il en enfonça en moi. Il joua ainsi et j'essayais de l'imaginer, nu penché derrière moi. Une main me tenait fermement à la hanche, l'autre était partout à la fois. Ses doigts enchainèrent les aller-retour, mon sexe se contenta de ce placebo, sa bouche, sous prétexte de lécher le chocolat, explora mes fesses et ma fente.

« Retourne-toi. »

Il le fit pour moi, sa langue retrouva mon clitoris gonflé et en quelques secondes je me répandis sur ses doigts qui n'avaient cessé de s'activer.

« Bella... »

Il attrapa une de mes mains et me força à m'assoir. Sa bouche s'écrasa contre la mienne, j'étais une poupée molle entre ses bras, à sa merci, je priai pour qu'il en profite encore.

« Je veux jouir sur ton cul. » me murmura-t-il sans oser me regarder.

Je glissai sur la table, le haut de mon corps allongé dessus et mes fesses en l'air. Il souffla plusieurs fois, comme si il ne voulait pas céder à ses pulsions. Je tendis la main vers son sexe, je ne pouvais pas ainsi le caresser mais je tenais à lui montrer que je n'étais pas opposée à sa requête. Il se frotta contre moi, se tenant fortement à mes hanches. Son souffle se fit erratique et je sursautai quand soudain une de ses mains se frappa la table. Il me surplombait, me dominait et automatiquement, je serrai les cuisses, excitée.

Son sexe s'insinua entre mes fesses encore humides de sa salive et du chocolat. Il s'activa de plus en plus vite jusqu'à un ultime coup de rein et un cri rauque. Son sperme chaud gicla, je me mordis la lèvre tant j'étais frustrée de ne pas avoir pu assister à ça.

Edward m'aida à me redresser et m'enlaça.

« Mi fai impazzire Mia Bella. »

« Je ne comprends pas l'italien, je te rappelle. » soulignai-je en me plaquant plus étroitement contre lui.

Edward inspira profondément et me tourna vers lui.

« Tu me rends fou. Sais-tu à quel point tu es magnifique, mon amour ? Et quand tu t'abandonnes, que tu gémis grâce à moi, tu m'offres le plus beau des spectacles. »

Je ne sus comment la situation dégénéra, Edward proposa de m'essuyer, il prit un peu d'essuie tout et le mouilla. Je voulus faire de même mais il refusa pour profiter pleinement de la situation. Une minute plus tard, nous nous arrosions joyeusement. Il me poursuivit dans toute la cuisine et quand il m'attrapa, il ma plaqua contre un mur et s'agenouilla devant moi. Il du m'aider à tenir debout en posant ses mains sur mon ventre quand il m'offrit un nouvel orgasme.

« Je pourrais te faire jouir à longueur de temps. » s'extasia-t-il ensuite entre deux baisers.

« Je ne tiendrais pas le coup. »

« Tu dois être fatiguée. Pardonne-moi je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. »

« Mon corps n'en peut plus. » rigolai-je, euphorique.

« Remonte dans ta chambre, je vais ranger ici. »

« Tu me téléphones ? »

« Promis. File. »

Un dernier baiser enflammé faillit nous faire céder de nouveau à nos pulsions, mon amant nous remit dans le droit chemin. Je passai à la hâte ma nuisette et mon peignoir, trouvai mes sandales et remis un peu d'ordre à ma coiffure. Sur le seuil, je me retournai, il se rhabillait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

**_oOo_**

« Il est bientôt minuit, tu devrais dormir. » me sermonna Edward un quart d'heures après que je l'ai laissé.

« Jane est courant pour nous. » lui révélai-je.

« Je sais, elle me l'a fait comprendre ce soir. C'est elle qui s'est proposée de te prévenir. La cuisine était mon idée ceci dit. »

« On peut lui faire confiance, elle ne dira rien. »

« Bella... » soupira-t-il, comme las.

« Oui ? »

« Non, je me disais... Je m'en fiche si ça se sait. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Très. Je pense arrêter ici. Et ça n'est pas comme si c'était illégal entre toi et moi.»

« Tu as besoin d'argent. »

En vérité je voulais vérifier si il allait me tenir le même discours qu'à Kate le matin-même.

« Plus autant qu'avant, je peux me trouver un honnête travail. Tu penses que c'est une erreur ? »

« Non, mais je croyais... Tu m'as répété que on ne pouvait rien être en dehors du stage et qu'on devait rester dans la clandestinité... »

« C'était avant, Bella. Tu dois me croire. »

« Je te crois, je croyais aussi que tu étais attaché à ce travail. Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes tout pour moi. Je sais ce que c'est que de se dévouer à sa vocation. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi tu as l'air étonné ? »

« Je ne veux pas te vexer, je ne savais pas que ton travail d'assistante de direction était si important pour toi. »

La gaffe ! J'avais parlé trop vite !

Je baillai bruyamment, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup.

« Bonne nuit mon ange, à demain. »

« Bonne nuit Edward. »

* * *

_Voilà une journée bien remplie pour Bella, non ? La soirée vous a plu ? Vous a donné des idées ? Bella a enfin pu réaliser en partie son fantasme, ça promet quand ils pourront enfin « consommer » leur amour !_

_Au prochain chapitre aura lieu leur dernier rendez-vous et nos amoureux devront se cacher de « la patronne » !_

_J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2015, en espérant, égoïste que je suis, que vous la passerez en continuant de me lire !_


	25. Jeudi 24 mai - 22ème journée

_Je passe vite sur le cours du matin et l'atelier pour consacrer ce chapitre à la dernière soirée de Bella avec son cher professeur. Mais la journée n'en est pas plus calme pour autant ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Réponse aux anonymes:_

_Clestine: Tu peux ranger tes tomates ça va te plaire jusqu'au bout! Il y a encore deux chapitres à venir, plus 6 épilogues et deux bonus... Sois patiente ;-)_

_stella: merci, la fin de ce chapitre va te donner encore plus chaud j'espère_

_aurore: chère fidèle lectrice, merci encore pour ta review_

_celine m: j'ai l'impression que je ne me lasserai jamais d'écrire donc tu peux compter sur moi en 2015!_

_aussidagility: pas de révélation sur l'identité de la patronne, c'est fait exprès._

_Souzierr: tu es frustrée? bon je pense que ça va aller mieux quand tu auras fini de lire ce chapitre, tiens-moi au courant!_

_aurelie: merci! j'espère encore te faire chauffer dans ce chapitre_

* * *

**JOUR 22 Jeudi 24 mai**

**Thème matinée : Révisions – sujets à déterminer selon les besoins**

**Thème après-midi : Révisions 2ème partie - Endurance – en salle de gym – en commun**

**Soirée avec Edward : Bella**

* * *

L'aube pointait à peine quand je fus tirée de mes rêves par un baiser sur le front. Je le sentis se glisser dans mes draps et me serrer contre lui. Je m'étirai et en profitai pour m'allonger sur lui.

« Bonjour toi. » marmonnai-je sans parvenir à ouvrir mes yeux.

« Bonjour ma belle. Dors encore. »

« Non. »

« Bella, dors. J'aime te regarder dormir. »

Je me redressai d'un bond, l'esprit vif et en alerte.

« Tu m'as déjà regardée dormir ? »

Il comprit que j'étais paniquée, ce qui rajouta à son amusement.

« Oui. »

J'allais me cacher sous un oreiller, rouge de honte. Je parlais en dormant, pas juste un mot ou deux. J'étais capable de tenir une discussion, dicter un article ou tout simplement vivre mes rêves. Or, mes rêves impliquaient depuis le début de ce stage mon cher professeur.

« Ne sois pas gênée. C'est adorable. Je me suis réveillé exprès à cinq heures du matin pour t'entendre parler. À cette heure-ci tu es encore plus loquace. »

« Vas t'en ! » geignis-je.

« Viens là. »

Il me força à me blottir contre lui, je ne pus le regarder dans les yeux, à la place, je posai ma bouche dans son cou et inspirai profondément.

Et je m'endormis.

**_oOo_**

« Ton téléphone sonne. »

« C'est le réveil. » arguai-je en raffermissant ma prise autour de sa taille.

« C'est Alice. »

« Alice ? »

C'était mauvais signe. Pourquoi m'appelait-elle à … 7h30 ? Oh non ! J'avais perdu deux heures et demi à dormir alors qu'Edward était avec moi ! Stupide, stupide, stupide !

« Allo ? » demanda Alice, puisque mon amant avait décroché et m'avait collé l'appareil sur l'oreille.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Te prévenir que j'ai quelque chose à te donner. Et ne t'habille pas avant que j'arrive. »

« Et pourquoi prends-tu la peine de me prévenir cette fois-ci ? » raillai-je.

« Pour que tu sois plus aimable. »

Elle raccrocha et de colère, je faillis fracasser ce fichu téléphone contre le mur et faire pareil ensuite avec Alice.

« Elle est en permanence sur mon dos ! » lâchai-je, ulcérée.

« Elle t'adore, tu le sais bien. » la défendit-il.

Je n'en revenais pas !

« Tu sors ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu es de son côté... »

J'avais ouvert les draps et le poussai hors de mon lit. Non mais ! Ma journée avait si bien commencé et Alice venait tout gâcher. Il rigola jusqu'à ce que je le plaque contre ma porte, le regard noir.

« Je suis de ton côté. » soupira-t-il avant de m'enlacer.

« J'ai hâte de ne plus l'avoir comme voisine ! »

« Tu es de mauvaise humeur chaque matin ? » tiqua-t-il.

« Non ! »

Je le couvris de baisers et il nous fit tanguer jusqu'au lit.

« Je voulais aussi te prévenir qu'aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas agir normalement. » m'apprit-il doucement.

« Comment ça ? »

« La patronne du Manoir va venir. Je vais être scruté, ne t'étonne pas si je ne peux pas te voler un baiser ou deux. »

Machinalement, je me dis que ce serait une superbe opportunité que de rencontrer cette femme. Tanya m'en avait peu dit sur qui tirait les ficelles, Edward encore moins. Je ne savais qu'une chose, c'était elle qui avait l'argent et le Manoir lui appartenait. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle était liée plus étroitement aux guides mais n'avais aucune preuve pour étayer mon hypothèse.

« Bella ? »

« Oh pardon, tu disais ? »

« Que tu allais me manquer. »

Il allait me faire fondre sur place. Il se leva et se rhabilla rapidement, comme pour abréger la souffrance de la séparation. Je me ressaisis quand il m'attendit devant la porte, les bras ouverts pour une ultime étreinte.

« Toi aussi. » répondis-je enfin.

Je me mordis la lèvre et Edward me força à la libérer.

« Laisse-la tranquille. Tu n'oses pas me dire quelque chose ? »

J'étais démasquée. J'avais envie de lui, besoin de lui.

« Tu crois qu'on pourra bientôt... ? »

« Tu me rends fou. » éluda-t-il.

Il m'empêcha de répondre quand il tomba à genoux devant moi... Il écarta mon peignoir et arracha ma culotte. Ses doigts et sa langue me soumirent à une douce torture. Il connaissait déjà si bien mon corps, mon sexe n'avait plus qu'un secret pour lui. Je jouis sûrement en à peine deux minutes, debout contre la porte.

« On se voit ce soir, n'oublie pas. » chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il dut partir ensuite, le Manoir s'éveillait.

Alice arriva peu avant huit heures trente, elle frappa à la porte et attendit même que je l'invite à entrer ! Quel progrès. Par contre, elle avait une robe sous le bras et des escarpins rouges vifs.

« Bonjour Bella. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être parler à un psy après le stage. J'en connais un très compétent qui... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy ! »

« Au cas où, prends son numéro. » insista-t-elle en me donnant une petite carte de visite.

« Je t'assure que ça sera inutile, je ne... »

Un cri glaçant nous parvint de l'extérieur, Alice se précipita à ma fenêtre tandis que je sortis de ma chambre. Dans le jardin, Jane reculait, son visage livide. Tous les occupants du Manoir sortirent rapidement, découvrant l'un après l'autre le chien du gardien à terre, la langue pendante et violette.

Félix prit son chien dans ses bras et Tanya l'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Ça n'est pas un accident. » décréta Demetri.

Autour d'Edward, Kate et Irina murmurèrent et je les entendis puisque automatiquement je m'étais approchée de mon amant.

« Il fallait que ça arrive aujourd'hui. »

« Elle ne va plus vouloir repartir. »

Irina acquiesça puis elle nous demanda de retourner dans nos chambres et de ne pas en sortir avant d'être prévenues.

Jane me fit un signe avant de fermer sa porte, je me souvins alors que je devais me sortir d'une très mauvaise situation, une fois le stage terminé. J'allai vérifier mes emails et comme je le redoutais, m'attendait un message de Volturi. Ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me harcèle de nouveau, je n'avais toujours pas répondu à ces deux derniers mails, je ne les avais même pas lus.

_De A Volturi at SeattleTimes  
__A IM Swan at SeattleTimes  
__le dimanche 20 mai à 18h54_

_Votre premier rapport doit m'être expédié demain au plus tard. Où en êtes-vous ?_

_De A Volturi at SeattleTimes  
__A IM Swan at SeattleTimes  
__le lundi 21 mai à 22h30_

_Vous avez accès à vos mails, donc répondez-y !  
__N'oubliez pas pour qui et pour quoi vous travaillez._

Il était prudent de lui répondre et calmer le jeu. J'allais lui donner ce qu'il voulait mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

_De IM Swan at SeattleTimes  
__A A Volturi at SeattleTimes  
__le jeudi 24 mai à 9h17_

_Monsieur Volturi_

_J'ai récolté de nouvelles informations sur le stage mais pour cela, je dois être en permanence avec les autres stagiaires et les guides. Je me suis rapprochée du professeur pour pouvoir lui soutirer des renseignements sur le financement de ce stage._

_Suite à une blessure, les guides ont décidé de me rembourser, ne vous étonnez donc pas en recevant les 6000 dollars investis. Il y a encore beaucoup à découvrir et mon article n'est pas prêt. Comme tout journaliste, je l'écrirais une fois l'enquête terminée._

_Isabella M Swan_

Ça ne lui suffirait pas mais au moins, il me croirait toujours dédiée à ma mission première.

_oOo_

« Qui est-ce ? » soufflai-je à Irina tandis qu'elle me photographiait en train de boire un jus de fruit.

La photo serait comme les autres retouchées, je serais au bar du bateau. Irina ne répondit pas aussi je tentais ma chance auprès d'Edward qui faisait semblant de lire quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

« Son assistant. » me répondit-il tout bas.

La patronne avait pour assistant une véritable armoire de glace, dans le gabarit de Félix et d'Emmett. Étrange, d'autant qu'il était armé. Il nous avait chacune jaugée quand nous étions entrées en classe. Il était sur le bureau derrière le mien et observait la séance de photo.

Il sortit ensuite avec Irina, très agacée d'être apparemment chaperonnée.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur ! » nous nous exclamâmes en cœur.

« Nous allons continuer les révisions, hier nous avons revu la physiologie de l'homme et ses zones érogènes. Avez-vous d'autres questions, d'autres points à éclaircir ? Oui Cynthia ? »

« C'est à propos des testicules... »

**_oOo_**

Le déjeuner avait été servi au dehors et nous avions eu enfin des nouvelles du chien, de la chienne en fait, Pénélope.

« J'ai cru qu'elle était morte, je vais faire des cauchemars j'en suis sûre. C'est comme quand mon chat a été écrasé sous mes yeux quand j'avais neuf ans. » nous raconta Jane pour la septième fois.

« Pauvre bête. » se désola Esmé.

« Terrifiant oui ! Qu'a-t-il pu lui arriver ? » renchérit Cynthia.

Demetri et Tanya nous rejoignirent à la fin du repas pour nous annoncer quelques changements dans la sécurité jusqu'à la fin du stage.

« L'important est de toujours savoir où vous êtes, restez le plus souvent ensemble. Ce soir a lieu la dernière soirée avec le professeur, je vous propose de passer les dernières soirées au bar ou au salon. »

« Il se peut que le stage se termine plus tôt. » ajouta le garde, qui récolta aussitôt un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Nous ferons tout pour garantir votre sécurité le plus longtemps possible, n'y pensez plus, ok ? »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » marmonna Alice.

Tanya ne releva pas et entraîna le garde à l'intérieur du Manoir. Nous nous questionnâmes du regard, Esmé fut la première à parler.

« J'avoue que cette journée est très bizarre. J'avais hâte de fêter la fin du stage mais si cette ambiance persiste, je serais plutôt pressée de rentrer chez moi. »

« Pareil. » appuya Rose.

Le déjeuner se poursuivit avec pour seul objectif d'oublier ce chien empoisonné et ceux qui voulaient la perte du Manoir.

_oOo_

« Tu dois te cambrer Bella. » me reprit Tanya pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de la séance.

Nous étions toutes exaspérées par la tension qui régnait dans le Manoir. La patronne était invisible mais sa seule présence dans ces murs suffisait à rendre nos guides nerveuses.

« Tu es certaine de vouloir cette position, Bella ? »

« Absolument. » répondis-je, en visualisant parfaitement Edward à la place de Tanya, entre mes cuisses.

Les guides nous avaient demandés de nous déshabiller dans la salle, et toutes en sous-vêtements, nous révisions. J'avais accepté sans rechigner ce qui n'avait pas manqué de surprendre Kate et Tanya. J'ignorais si Edward nous observait derrière la glace sans tain, sans doute et chacun de mes regards vers la pièce d'observation lui était destiné.

« Eh ! » s'écria Kate.

Nous rigolâmes en découvrant Alice à califourchon sur sa guide, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres.

« Simule Alice ! » la rabroua la guide avant de s'essayer la bouche.

**_oOo_**

Après notre séance de sport, écourtée pour cause de réunion entre les guides, le professeur et la propriétaire des lieux, nous nous retrouvâmes entre nous dans le salon de beauté. Félix se tenait derrière la porte, il nous avait suivies toute la journée et avait fait le pied de grue. Alice n'avait pas manqué de se moquer de lui et de ses airs de brute épaisse et macho, si bien qu'elle l'avait déjà fait perdre son sang froid trois fois. Kate avait donc du lui ordonner de ne pas nous parler et de rester derrière les portes.

Une fois seules dans le petit salon, mes cinq camarades m'attrapèrent et avec effroi, je compris que j'étais tombée dans un piège !

« Opération Bella ! s'exclama Alice, qui me poussa sur une des tables de massage. On attaque par les masques. Qui s'occupe de l'épilation ? »

Elles ne me laissèrent pas le choix et je me laissais faire non sans râler. Si j'étais honnête, je leur dirais comme j'étais touchée par leur sollicitude, je ne trouvais à redire qu'à leurs moyens. Finalement je me concentrais, occultant leurs bavardages joyeux et préparais mon plan pour la soirée. J'allais avoir mon dernier pseudo rendez-vous au Manoir avec mon professeur et je l'avais attendu sans m'en rendre compte. Ce soir, je devais mettre au clair notre futur, sujet évité par Edward depuis près d'une semaine.

C'était à moi de prendre les choses en main, j'avais conscience que je risquais de le rebuter en ayant cette conversation. Je ne pouvais que supposer que nous nous reverrions ensuite, ça nous l'avions évoqué. Mais dans les faits ? Je le voulais tout à moi, je voulais être toute à lui. Comment nommer notre relation ? J'avais déjà eu ce débat entre moi et moi, je le voulais avec lui. Me dirait-il bientôt qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait s'engager avec moi? Allais-je rester avec lui des années en ne le voyant qu'une semaine par mois et les dimanches ?

Certaines personnes avaient besoin de semaines ou de mois pour s'engager, pas moi. Je n'avais pas envie d'accumuler les sorties ciné et les restaurants. Je n'avais pas besoin de prendre mon temps, je le voulais à mes côtés autant que possible.

« À quoi tu penses Bella ? » me demanda Jane au creux de mon oreille.

« Rien. » mentis-je.

« Tu as cet air décidé, prête à te battre et à gagner. »

Elle me fit un petit signe vers les autres qui étaient en train de se disputer sur l'utilisation d'une crème.

« Tu vas le revoir après, hein ? »

« Je vais tout faire pour. » lui confiai-je.

« Et pour … ? »

« Je vais régler cette histoire avec qui tu sais, chuchotai-je. On va s'en sortir, Jane. »

Elle me sourit, je ne l'avais pas convaincue, elle se doutait que je ne pouvais pas savoir à l'avance que tout irait bien. Aristote Volturi n'allait pas accepter de perdre à un jeu qu'il avait apparemment minutieusement mis en place. Nous ne jouions plus selon ses règles et que nous gagnions ou perdions, nous n'en sortirions pas indemnes.

La pire conséquence pour moi serait de perdre mon emploi, j'y étais résolue. À bien y réfléchir, ça ne pourrait que m'être bénéfique. J'étais exploitée par mon supérieur, je n'avais aucune perspective d'évolution, personne ne me prenait au sérieux. J'avais déjà perdu trop de temps avec ce journal. Pour faire mes preuves, je devrais sans doute devenir journaliste en free lance.

Mais ce que je redoutais vraiment était de mettre en danger Edward, le stage et les guides. Aucun ne méritait d'être condamné pour donner ces leçons certes particulières mais nécessaires à des femmes en quête d'un équilibre. Pourquoi devraient-ils tous cesser d'aider sous prétexte qu'ils parlaient de sexe et de séduction ? Ça n'était pas juste.

« Intégral ? » s'enthousiasma Alice, interrompant ma réflexion.

« Hein ? »

« Alors intégral. » décida-t-elle.

La réalité s'imposa à moi par la simple vue d'un pot fumant de cire. Je saisis le bras du lutin despotique.

« Hors de question. »

Alice soupira et laissa retomber le pot avec fracas sur la desserte.

**_oOo_**

« C'est la dernière fois qu'on peut le faire ! » se plaignit Cynthia, rejointe par Alice et Jane.

« Je vous assure que je maîtrise la situation, j'ai besoin de faire ça seule. »

Elles quittèrent ma chambre après seulement avoir vu la robe que j'allais porter pour mon rendez-vous. Rosalie l'avait proposée parmi une dizaine d'autres qu'Alice avait apportées. Rose pâle, à peine plus foncée que ma peau, la jupe était évasée et virevoltait sans doute si je tournais sur moi-même. Le haut s'attachait, et se détachait, facilement en faisant un simple nœud sur la nuque.

« Elle ne me va pas, et elle est parfaite pour toi. » insista Rosalie, sur le seuil de la porte.

« Merci. »

Elle hésita une seconde et finalement ferma la porte de ma chambre avant de me rejoindre devant mon dressing.

« Tu es certaine de ton choix ? Malgré son passé ? Il pourrait te blesser. Tu le regretterais... »

Je ne voulais pas entendre ça.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il est celui que j'attendais, sans le savoir, c'est lui que je cherchais. »

« Tu as lu trop de romans d'amour. »

« Et toi pas assez. » rétorquai-je, agacée par sa condescendance.

« Peut-être. »

« Il vaut la peine de souffrir, ajoutai-je déterminée. Edward est un homme merveilleux. »

Elle haussa les épaules et s'en alla, oubliant d'emporter ses doutes et son pessimisme. Ça n'était pas le moment, il me fallait garder en tête mes objectifs et mes rêves d'avenir avec Edward. Pas de spéculations sur notre amour, sur notre couple, notre chance. Je l'aimais tellement, j'allais me battre pour lui, me répétai-je.

Je vérifiai mes mails et hésitai à lire la réponse de mon patron, ça n'allait surement pas m'aider à retrouver le sourire.

_De A Volturi at SeattleTimes  
__A IM Swan at SeattleTimes  
__le__ jeudi 24 mai à 16h04_

_Il me semble que vous jouez à un jeu dangereux mademoiselle Swan. Dois-je vous rappeler que je sais tout ce qu'il se passe ? Vous êtes donc prête à risquer la vie de vos nouveaux amis ? Je sais que vous fricotez avec le professeur. Savez-vous que c'est un gigolo ? Il ne fait que jouer avec vous, vous devez vraiment être une oie blanche pour croire que vous avez un avenir avec lui. Mais puisque vous semblez tenir tant à lui, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Vous ignorez encore à quel point je suis puissant, un mot de moi et votre petit-ami aura un contrat sur lui dès qu'il mettra un pied hors du manoir. Mlle Denali vous a dit qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à la mafia, cette fois-ci l'argent ne pourra pas le racheter. Donnez-moi votre article demain soir et je serais clément._

_Aro Volturi_

Mes larmes coulèrent en silence, j'en avais assez de cette pression, de ces menaces. J'étais définitivement coincée entre protéger l'homme que j'aimais et être honnête avec lui. Comment Volturi pouvait vouloir la mort d'Edward pour un article ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Je n'allais pas prendre de risque, je rédigerais cet article, je le ferais sans remords et je donnerais à cette pourriture ce qu'il voulait, du scandale. J'étais prête à tout risquer pour peu que la vie d'innocents soit préservée et surtout celle de mon amant.

Mon amant...

La vie me parut trop sombre d'un coup, qui pouvait dire ce que demain réserverait. Je n'en étais pas capable. J'avais pris une résolution depuis que j'avais craqué pour mon professeur, celle de vivre à fond chaque journée et il était temps que j'applique cela à mes nuits.

Mon amant, Edward, si seulement... Non. La situation était compliquée mais pas désespérée.

J'essuyai mes joues et rattrapai mon maquillage, dans quelques minutes je retrouverais une mine plus rayonnante. J'avisai la commode sur laquelle trônait toujours la petite boîte noire. Dedans, sex-toys et préservatifs attendaient d'être utilisés. Mon excès de confiance en moi me fit prendre trois capotes, la question était, où allais-je les ranger ? Un peu d'imagination et le tour était joué, j'espérais vraiment m'en servir ce soir. Je me débarrassai aussi de mes sous-vêtements, je n'en avais pas besoin, bien au contraire.

Le défi que je voulais relever, hormis celui de lui faire l'amour avant la fin de ce stage, était de discuter avec lui de notre avenir en commun. Oui nous voulions construire quelque chose, je le savais. Je voulais désormais les détails, des plans clairs pour le futur proche, un rendez-vous, une nuit en tête à tête.

Je descendis le grand escalier après avoir obtenu le feu vert de mes camarades qui m'avaient attendue patiemment dans la chambre de Jane, la porte ouverte pour ne pas manquer ma sortie.

Le professeur n'était pas encore là, je l'attendis à peine une minute car il sortit de la salle à manger accompagné d'une femme brune, grande, mince, élégante, paraissant plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était certainement.

« Bonsoir Bella, il est tout à vous. » me glissa-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Elle me toisa pour m'examiner rapidement, son sourire faux se voulait chaleureux. Elle savait quelque chose sur moi, que ce soit ma relation avec mon professeur ou ma véritable raison d'être au Manoir, elle savait que je n'étais pas une stagiaire ordinaire. Elle sortit du Manoir et Edward se détendit un peu quand nous entendîmes les pneus d'une voiture crisser sur les graviers de l'allée.

Il me guida vers la table à manger où notre repas attendait déjà.

« C'est notre dernière soirée... » lâchai-je, nerveuse.

Il joua son rôle trop parfaitement, devenant pour le temps d'un repas ce jeune homme que j'aurais rencontré dans ma librairie préférée. Ses yeux aussi mentaient, il ne me regardait pas comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours. Je réfrénais ma panique, il m'avait prévenue qu'il agirait différent, qu'il devrait prendre ses distances avec moi. Mais pourquoi devait-il me regarder comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait ?

Je refusais le dessert, impatiente de sortir de cette pièce dont je me sentais prisonnière. Félix se tenait derrière la porte et Edward le prévint que nous allions aller dans la salle de projection. Le garde nous suivit discrètement et resta en dehors.

« On peut parler ? » chuchotai-je.

« Oui. »

« La salle n'est pas sur écoute ? » insistai-je.

« Uniquement lors d'un atelier ou de la deuxième soirée. »

« C'est pour ça que nous sommes là ? » me réjouis-je en m'imaginant déjà installée dans un fauteuil, mon amant entre mes cuisses.

« Oui. J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas continuer la mascarade toute la soirée. »

Il caressa ma joue, son regard plus doux mais toujours ailleurs.

« Sais-tu seulement à quel point je suis heureuse grâce à toi ? Je n'aurais pas cru pouvoir ressentir autant pour une personne en si peu de temps. » m'enflammai-je, galvanisée par le contact de nos peaux.

« C'est ce que je ressens aussi. »

Mais alors pourquoi agissait-il aussi bizarrement ? Je ne pouvais plus me taire, malgré mon envie de profiter, je devais découvrir la véritable raison de son attitude distante.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Comment ça ? » me dit-il, bêtement.

Bêtement car il savait parfaitement ce que je voulais dire.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, Edward. »

« Je ne joue pas. » répliqua-t-il, en grinçant.

« Je veux qu'on parle de la semaine prochaine. »

« En fait je voulais te parler d'hier. » me dit-il en serrant ses poings contre son corps.

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Non mais j'ai réalisé que j'ai été... je n'ai pas été très tendre. »

Était-ce à cause de cela qu'il avait été si maussade ? Lui, si prévenant, je n'étais finalement pas étonnée. Il avait toujours voulu être doux avec moi, il était grand temps de lui dire que j'aimais aussi quand il était sauvage.

« Tu étais merveilleux. »

« J'ai été vulgaire. » s'entêta-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas été choquée. Moi aussi je suis plutôt crue dans ces moments avec toi. C'est nouveau pour moi, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu. »

« Pas du tout, adorable Bella. »

Il se laissa embrasser, pour autant il ne se détendit pas. Foutu pour foutu...

« Alors ? Pour la semaine prochaine ? » lâchai-je.

Il hésita, se détacha de moi avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je travaille jusqu'à samedi après-midi, ensuite je dois aller à Portland. J'ai un concert dimanche soir. »

« Pourra-t-on se voir lundi ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Mon avenir ici est... compromis. Il faut que je réorganise ma vie entière. »

Il paraissait toujours très affecté par son départ du Manoir, je ne devais pas lui montrer que je serais heureuse si il n'enseignait plus la séduction et le sexe à des femmes riches et sans scrupules.

« Edward j'ai simplement besoin de savoir que nous allons nous revoir, très vite. »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre. »

« Tu veux qu'on s'arrête là pour ce soir ? » lui demandai-je sèchement.

« Non, excuse-moi je suis préoccupé. »

Il m'enlaça, sans la passion que je lui connaissais, et respira profondément.

« Faisons comme d'habitude quand nous sommes seuls, on oublie le reste. » proposai-je.

« Ça n'est pas aussi simple. »

« Alors parle-moi. Je peux peut-être t'aider. »

« Non. Viens-là. »

Avec ses baisers, il me fit perdre la tête, j'oubliais ses yeux absents, ses mains, elles, n'avaient rien perdues de leur audace et l'une d'elles se faufila sous ma robe, espérant jouer avec mes nerfs à travers mes sous-vêtements.

« Bella ! »

« Surprise mon amour. » susurrai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il oublia la douceur et se mit à genoux devant moi pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination.

« Tes seins... » grogna-t-il en faisant tomber les bretelles de ma robe et libérant ma poitrine.

Il me fit jouir avec ses doigts puis sa bouche, je l'imitai à chaque fois. Nous étions doués pour nous perdre l'un dans l'autre, j'avais terriblement envie que ça ne soit plus une image, je le voulais en moi.

« Fais-moi l'amour. » le suppliai-je.

Il allait céder, il aurait pu céder si seulement Félix n'avait pas tapé à la porte.

« Quoi ?! » criai-je, furieuse.

« Il est vingt-deux heures, vous devez retourner dans vos chambres. » nous informa le garde.

« Mais... depuis quand il y a un couvre-feu ? » balbutiai-je.

« Jusqu'à la fin du stage, désolé Bella. »

« On ne peut pas... euh... prolonger un peu ? »

« Sois raisonnable. » me sermonna-t-il, redevenant mon professeur.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? tiquai-je. Tu n'es pas capable de me dire quand nous nous reverrons et tu veux qu'on se quitte comme ça ? »

Sous mes yeux effarés, mon amant se mit en colère, je ne l'en aurais pas cru capable. Encore une fois, j'avais la preuve que je ne savais pas tout de lui et que nous avions encore beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre.

« Pourquoi tu veux absolument m'arracher une promesse ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je veux juste... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais que tu comprendrais. » répliquai-je en cachant la douleur qu'il m'infligeait en étant si dur.

« Eh bien non. Bella, retourne dans ta chambre. »

Il se fichait de moi ! C'était impossible qu'il me parle avec autant de... de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il était en colère, exaspéré, il avait peur aussi. Il me cachait quelque chose.

Et si c'était son rôle dans le stage que de me séduire ? Comme dans ce film « Austenland » ? Non il ne pouvait pas être aussi bon comédien. C'était maintenant qu'il mentait, pas avant, il était lui-même en m'embrassant, en me caressant, en me faisant jouir. À quoi rimait ce changement de comportement ?

« Edward, tu peux tout me dire. »

« Et toi ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » m'alarmai-je.

« Rien, allons nous coucher. Demain a lieu l'examen, tu dois réussir. »

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu n'auras pas rempli ta mission ? »

Il parut très vexé mais je n'avais pas la force ni l'envie de m'excuser. Je quittai la salle de cinéma en courant, j'entendis Félix m'ordonner d'aller directement dans ma chambre, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je sortis en silence dans le jardin et courus jusqu'au saule. J'avais chaud, j'étais presque en sueur et essoufflée. Les mots de mon amant se répétaient sans cesse dans mon esprit, son regard froid m'avait glacée. Pourquoi cherchait-il à m'éloigner de lui ?

« Bella, rentre dans le Manoir. » m'ordonna Edward en me rejoignant.

« Laisse-moi Edward, si c'est pour encore me repousser, je préfère que tu me laisses. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, enfin lui-même.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler de l'après ?! »

« Parce que j'ai peur ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il se leva d'un bond et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux trop courts.

Mon souffle se suspendit, j'avais peur pour lui, pas pour moi. Ce soir je me sentais même faite en la matière la plus résistante au monde. J'étais prête à tout pour le protéger, même si je devais pour cela lui mentir, temporairement.

« Bella, je suis désolé. J'ai peur pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment. Je dois régler certaines choses avant de quitter définitivement ce Manoir. Moi aussi je veux savoir si tu seras là après. »

« Je serai là pour toi. » lui jurai-je.

Il ne finirait pas en prison, il ne serait pas tué par la mafia, j'avais pris la bonne décision en cédant à Volturi. Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, j'expliquerais tout à mon amant et il allait me comprendre et me faire à nouveau confiance.

Comme collée à cet arbre, je ne bougeais plus tandis que lui se pressait contre moi et faisait naviguer ses mains impatientes sur mon corps. Un baiser, un regard, j'étais déjà perdue, au diable la prudence.

Je passai mes mains autour de son cou et quand ses mains caressèrent mes fesses, je relevai mon bassin. Tanya avait eu raison de m'apprendre à provoquer cette position. En me tenant à lui, je soulevai mes jambes qui s'enroulèrent ensuite autour de sa taille.

« Bella, non... »

Il ne se dégagea pas, au contraire, il me pressa plus fort, son sexe contre le mien, seulement séparés par ses vêtements à lui. Je dégageai ma poitrine et occupé à me lécher, il n'eut pas la force de m'empêcher de défaire sa ceinture. Ma dextérité m'étonna, je ne m'y attardais pas, j'avais un sexe, long, épais, plus dur que de la pierre, à faire vibrer.

« On devrait attendre Bella. » mentit-il.

« Oui mon amour mais je te veux maintenant. »

« Je... ah... »

Ma bouche se referma sur la pointe de sa langue et je sortis de mon chignon un des préservatifs.

« Tu avais prévu ça ? »

« J'en avais envie... Edward tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai besoin de te sentir. » haletai-je.

Il me relâcha et je tanguai sur mes jambes, encore étourdie par ses baisers et ses caresses.

« Enfile ça. » m'ordonna-t-il en me passant sa veste de costume.

« Je n'ai pas froid, bien au contraire. » minaudai-je.

« Bella, je vais te prendre contre cet arbre... »

Victoire !

« Et je ne veux pas que tu te blesses, mets cette veste. » ajouta-t-il, une main à côté de ma tête et l'autre sur ma joue.

Je fis glisser ma robe d'abord et il ne loupa rien de mon corps entièrement nu, en fait il se recula même pour m'admirer. Quand il reprit sa respiration, je revêtis sa veste.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Edward, évidemment. Je t'aime tellement, je veux faire l'amour avec toi. Ne me fais plus attendre. »

Il soupira de bonheur. Je lui pris les mains dans les miennes et les guidèrent vers mes fesses. Il comprit ce que j'attendais de lui et me souleva facilement. Nous y étions et je voulais mémoriser chaque instant. Me souvenir des lumières du jardin qui nimbaient nos peaux pâles et nos yeux assombris d'une aura érotique. Me souvenir aussi le bruit léger du vent dans le feuillage protecteur de notre saule. Me souvenir encore de la sensation d'être enfin complète quand avec lenteur il me pénétra pour la première fois.

« Encore ! » réclamai-je puisqu'il ne bougeait déjà plus.

« Bella... donne-moi une minute... »

Une minute passa, son visage baissé, son sexe palpitant dans le mien, ses mains crispées sur mes fesses. Je me sentis bête et honteuse en comprenant que mon amant avait déjà atteint le point de non-retour.

Je ne devrais pas être déçue, rationalisai-je.

_Il n'a pas couché avec une femme depuis trois ans, et il m'aime. Forcément ça l'a rendu... impatient._

Il commença par des va et vient lents en moi, à chaque fois qu'il était entièrement entré, mon amant laissait échapper un grognement.

« Tu es si étroite Bella. » souffla-t-il, en me poussant durement contre l'arbre, comme si il pouvait s'enfoncer davantage en moi.

Je ne répondis que par des gémissements, des 'oui', des 'encore'. Il voulut ensuite me caresser le clitoris en même temps mais réalisa que c'était impossible de bien faire dans cette position.

« Non, comme ça ! » ordonnai-je quand il proposa de nous allonger à terre.

« J'aimerais que tu jouisses. »

« Je vais jouir, mais je t'en supplie, prends-moi encore contre ce foutu saule ! »

Oh ! Oui...

Je l'avais poussé dans ses retranchements et j'en payais les frais. Dieu merci j'avais revêtu sa veste parce qu'il s'acharnait désormais. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire mon état d'esprit. Je ne faisais que ressentir, j'étais noyée sous le plaisir. Mon orgasme arriva peu à peu, comme hésitant à venir trop tôt.

« Edward. » gémis-je une ultime fois.

« Bella je... »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent quand je perçus dans sa voix de l'émotion et de l'appréhension. Il n'était pas encore prêt à me le dire. Il ne devait pas se forcer, il ne devait pas se sentir redevable. J'étais prête à tout lui donner de moi sans contrepartie.

Je lui adressai un grand sourire parce que dans son regard, je le voyais... Il m'aimait presque autant que je l'aimais. Pas besoin de le dire, il y aurait du temps plus tard pour des serments.

« Je sais Edward. Fais-moi encore l'amour. »

Je l'embrassai longuement quand il m'obéit. D'un coup de rein particulièrement puissant, il me fit jouir, je mordis son épaule pour ne pas crier et lui siffla avant de grogner mon prénom. Ses derniers mouvements du bassin frénétiques me coupèrent le souffle.

Ça avait été court, pas aussi intense que les orgasmes qu'il m'avait donnés avec sa langue ou ses doigts. Pour autant j'étais si heureuse d'avoir connu ce moment d'union totale avec lui, confondus l'un et l'autre dans nos jouissances.

Il nous allongea sur l'herbe au pied de notre saule, toujours cachés sous les branchages tombants.

« C'était merveilleux Bella, merci. »

« Merci à toi. Tu ne m'en veux pas... » lui dis-je avant de me mordre la lèvre.

Il avait été celui qui avait voulu attendre et il avait cédé comme toujours souvent face à moi.

« Non, c'était parfait. »

Si il me pardonnait mes mensonges, j'allais être la petite amie idéale pour lui !

« Tu voulais attendre, je sais, me justifiai-je. Mais j'avais tellement envie d'être avec toi Edward. »

Son sourire ému me rassura instantanément, je ne l'avais pas tant forcé que ça.

« Moi aussi Bella, je te jure que je ne regrette pas. »

« Ok. »

« Qu'as-tu encore de caché dans tes cheveux ? » me questionna-t-il avec empressement.

Je dénichai les deux autres préservatifs et il m'en prit un des mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était en moi. Lascivement, il me fit l'amour, jouant en même temps avec mes seins, ma bouche et même mes fesses. Je le sentis partout sur moi, comme harcelée, je devais subir ces baisers, ses caresses, ses morsures. Cette fois-ci, il s'attarda, même si je le sentais souvent au bord de l'extase.

Sa langue navigua entre ma bouche et mon sexe, il s'interrompait trop souvent à mon goût pour me gouter, encore et encore. Mes reins en feu ne cessaient de se cambrer pour encore plus me coller à mon amant.

« Tu es parfaite. »

Nouveau coup de langue entre mes seins.

« Pour moi... »

Ma lèvre inférieure se mit à saigner, je n'en pouvais plus de me retenir de crier.

« Tu es blessée. » s'alarma-t-il en goutant le sang.

« Ça n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je t'ai dit de laisser ta lèvre tranquille. » gronda-t-il.

Nouveau coup de langue, dans mon cou.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ma Bella ? »

Il rit tout bas contre ma peau dénudée, provoquant une nouvelle envolée de papillons dans le bas de mon ventre.

« Tu ne joues pas selon les règles. » me lamentai-je parce qu'il glissa sa langue le long de mon sexe puis l'enfonça en moi.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que j'étais bon joueur. » murmura-t-il contre moi.

« Tu veux juste me rendre folle. »

« Et j'y arrive. »

« Non... » murmurai-je, blasphémant.

Qu'il se taise ! pensai-je. Qu'il me bai...

« Bella, je te sens frémir. »

« Prends-moi Edward ! »

_oOo_

« Il est presque minuit ! » s'inquiéta-t-il après que nous ayons utilisé aussi la dernière capote.

« Et alors ? »

« Félix va faire une inspection de toute la propriété. Tu peux marcher ? »

Il était narquois et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. J'étais courbaturée, mes hanches et mon dos me faisaient un peu souffrir, la blessure de ma cuisse s'échauffait mais je ne lui dis rien de tout cela. Il m'escorta jusqu'à ma chambre en silence.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ? » chuchotai-je.

« Non, je suis désolé. Tanya m'a demandé de faire un rapport de notre soirée. »

« Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je, inquiète aussi.

« Parce que la dernière soirée avec toi s'était mal passée. » se souvint-il en se laissant gagner par le remords.

« N'y pense même pas ! Celle-ci était parfaite. »

« Je ne fais que me conduire comme un imbécile. Bella, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Félix apparut au bout du couloir et parut furieux de nous voir.

« Je vous croyais déjà dans vos chambres ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas bâcler la soirée. » lui rétorqua mon professeur.

Le garde s'éloigna en râlant mais ne quitta pas l'étage. Il ne nous faisait pas confiance.

« Appelle-moi quand tu en auras fini avec Tanya. » demandai-je, tout bas.

« Ok. »

Il tourna le dos au garde et me donna un baiser trop bref. Il s'éloigna et Félix le détailla, suspicieux.

A demain mon amour, pensai-je en portant ma main à mes lèvres, encore hantées par tous les baisers que mon amant m'avaient donnés.

* * *

_Oui, il est minuit, la suite au prochain chapitre ! **Sauf si vous me faites une review, dans quel cas, je vous enverrai le début du prochain chapitre...** (chantage aux reviews, même pas honte), je redonne mon mail pour celles qui ne sont ni inscrites sur FF ou sur Facebook, vanessajj75 at gmail. com (vous réécrivez tout bien) et pour me contacter sur Facebook: Vanessajj Fanfiction_

_Que voulait avouer Edward à Bella ?_

_Que pensez-vous des menaces d'Aro ? J'espère que vous êtes toutes d'accord sur le fait que Bella ne peut pas avouer à Edward la raison pour laquelle elle est venue à ce stage, Aro est vraiment dangereux._

_Et dernière question : vous vous y attendiez à leur « première » fois ensemble ? Ça vous a plu ? J'ai vraiment voulu qu'ils cèdent avant la fin je n'en pouvais plus de leur frustration ! Et contre leur saule... Celles qui me suivent sur facebook ont pu, je l'espère, mieux visualiser la scène !_


	26. Vend 25 mai - 23ème journée

_Bonjour à toutes, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre !_

_Je pense vous avoir laissées sur votre faim avec le chapitre précédent, la suite va vous rassurer. C'est l'avant dernier jour du stage, le jour des examens._

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

_aussidagility : tu as raison, il l'est_

_Souzierr : Edward s'explique dans ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas_

_sochic88 : tu as raison d'avoir peur de la suite, par contre tu vas savoir ce qu'Edward avait à dire à Bella._

_celine m : tu vas loin dans tes spéculations, un peu trop même;-) merci pour ta review_

_J'espère récolter encore plus de reviews ! J'en suis à 701, c'est génial !_

* * *

**JOUR 23 Vendredi 25 mai**

**Thème matinée : test théorie**

**Thème après-midi : test pratique**

**Soirée festive de fin de stage**

* * *

Je ne mis qu'une demi-heure à écrire mon article, j'avais cette facilité à retranscrire rapidement mes idées, de plus j'avais tenu à jour mon journal de bord pour donner des exemples sur les cours et ateliers. Je n'aimais pas le portrait que j'avais dépeint de l'équipe, j'avais du forcer sur la froideur des guides et sur la condescendance du professeur. Je ne cachais ceci dit pas ma gratitude pour les enseignements et l'utilité d'un stage tel que celui-ci pour aider les femmes, mais aussi les hommes, face aux nombreux défis de la vie à deux.

Je me couchai ensuite sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil, je ne pensais qu'à Edward et à ce que nous avions enfin partagé. Je me sentais si différente, plus grande, plus femme, mon cœur était prêt à exploser. Il m'aimait, même sans le dire il me l'avait prouvé. Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce sentiment d'appartenance à un homme, nous étions unis par un lien fort et, je l'espérais, indestructible.

Sa réunion avec les guides ne durerait pas toute la nuit sûrement, Edward avait promis de me téléphoner. J'aurais sans doute pu prendre une douche mais je ne voulais pas que son odeur disparaisse de ma peau, je voulais aussi garder le goût de sa bouche sur la mienne. La douche attendrait le lendemain matin, pour le moment je me prélassai en revivant ces sensations découvertes grâce à lui.

Peu après une heure du matin, il m'appela, enfin.

« Je ne te réveille pas au moins ? »

« Pas du tout, j'ai encore la tête dans les étoiles. » le flattai-je, même si c'était assez vrai.

« Oh Bella... Je me sens tellement fier de t'avoir fait l'amour mais pour une première fois il aurait sans doute mieux fallu que nous attendions d'être dans un endroit plus confortable. »

« Edward, nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, sans compter le cours bien sur, sous ce saule, nous y avons vécu des moments intenses. Il n'y avait pas un meilleur endroit pour partager cette intimité pour la première fois. » le disputai-je gentiment.

Pourquoi m'évertuai-je à faire de belles phrases alors que tout ce que je voulais lui dire sonnait bien plus... crument dans ma tête ?

« Tu as raison je suppose. » rigola-t-il.

« Je ne regrette pas, jamais je ne pourrais regretter. Et toi ? »

Que j'étais lâche de vouloir lui arracher cette promesse. Regretterait-il la confiance qu'il m'avait accordée ? Regretterait-il nos étreintes ?

« Non, Bella. C'est de ma faute si tu as des doutes, pardonne-moi. Je t'ai confié il y a plusieurs jours que la prochaine femme à qui je ferais l'amour serait... »

« Finis cette phrase. » le suppliai-je.

Il soupira à nouveau et chercha longuement ses mots.

« Je m'étais promis de construire quelque chose de sérieux avec la prochaine... Bella... Oh et puis j'en ai rien à foutre de leurs conneries ! » grogna-t-il avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Je ne savais pas franchement comment interpréter ce revirement de situation. Une petite minute de réflexion ne m'aida pas à y voir plus clair mais soudain...

« Bella. » entendis-je derrière ma porte.

Je me précipitai pour la déverrouiller et il s'engouffra dans ma chambre. Après nous avoir enfermés, il prit mon visage entre ses mains me réduisant au silence face à son regard vert tellement lumineux.

« Je t'aime Bella, me déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Je veux être avec toi. »

« Moi aussi, Edward je t'aime tellement. » lui répondis-je sans chercher à cacher mes larmes de joie.

Il embrassa mes joues puis mes lèvres délicatement et m'enlaça fermement. Il me l'avait dit ! Tout était parfait désormais !

« Je dois t'expliquer pourquoi ce soir j'ai agi comme un con. » m'annonça-t-il, ternissant un peu ma joie.

Je l'empêchai de s'éloigner, je pouvais faire face et tout accepter. J'étais à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait, dans les bons jours comme dans les mauvais.

« Tu connais mon passé, ce que j'ai fait et par quoi je suis passé, en fait tu ne sais pas vraiment mais tu as deviné, n'est-ce pas ? » me sonda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Quand j'ai vécu dans la rue, j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à survivre. J'ai découvert à quel point ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. J'ai du me battre souvent pour rien ou presque. C'était stupide de ma part, j'avais mes parents, j'aurais pu retourner avec eux mais j'étais trop fier pour ça. »

« Tu ne les as pas vu depuis quand ? » m'enquis-je.

« Ça va bientôt faire dix ans. »

« Mais maintenant tu pourrais ! m'exclamai-je avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas besoin que je lui donne une leçon. Je veux dire, tu as un travail, tu es adulte et eux ils doivent être si malheureux. »

Il me parut très affecté, je l'embrassai tendrement sur la joue pour qu'il ne s'enfonce pas plus dans son malheur. Dix années sans voir mes parents était pour moi inconcevable. Mais pourquoi Edward n'était-il pas retourné chez eux ?

« Bella, tu cherches toujours à voir le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide. Tu as raison, je pourrais les contacter, seulement j'ai honte. »

Il cacha son visage défait dans mes cheveux, et inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises.

« Ça fait partie des choses que je veux faire la semaine prochaine, et c'est grâce à toi. » me révéla-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

« Moi ? »

« Tu m'as redonné espoir et pour toi je veux être un homme meilleur. Il est temps que je répare mes erreurs. »

Il était si touchant à cet instant, décidé à bien faire et à me mériter.

« J'ai failli tuer un homme à cause de ce que je faisais avant, Bella, lâcha-t-il. Un mari m'avait fait suivre par un détective et je m'en suis pris à lui parce que j'avais peur de tout perdre. »

Il se tendit quand j'eus un hoquet de stupeur et qu'inconsciemment je m'étais écartée de lui rien qu'un instant. Je l'enlaçai et baissai mon regard pour l'aider à se confesser.

« C'était il y a presque cinq ans, je n'ai pas été arrêté pour ça mais j'ai appris aujourd'hui que le détective portait plainte. Il n'y a pas de prescription pour tentative de meurtre. »

« Mais tu n'as pas voulu le tuer ! » m'insurgeai-je.

Je ne savais pas tous les détails de cette sombre affaire pour autant j'étais persuadée que mon homme n'était pas capable de tuer. Je me souvins de ce que Edward avait infligé à James quand il m'avait sauvée, j'avais été apeurée de le voir si violent et maintenant il m'avouait que ça n'était pas la première fois.

« Non, je ne le voulais pas et c'est pourquoi j'ai une chance d'échapper à une longue peine de prison. » m'apprit-il.

Mon souffle se suspendit, je compris qu'il risquait malgré tout d'être incarcéré.

« Je vais voir mon avocat lundi matin, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre Bella. Mais je dois faire face et assumer mes actes. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as encore voulu me repousser. » déduis-je.

« Oui, pardonne-moi. Si jamais je passe dix ans en prison... »

« Je n'irai nulle part Edward. Je veux t'aider, je ne sais pas comment mais je veux être là pour toi et te soutenir. Ne me repousse plus en pensant me rendre service ! » lui ordonnai-je.

« Marché conclu. »

Nous nous embrassâmes plus longuement et je tentai de le diriger vers le lit.

« Je dois retourner dans ma chambre. » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu es venu juste pour... »

« Pour te dire je t'aime. » finit-il pour moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre, avec pour conséquence de voir son regard s'obscurcir.

« Dors mon amour, demain sera notre dernière journée. »

Il m'allongea dans mon lit puis rabattit les draps.

« Mais je ne pars que samedi matin. » lui rappelai-je.

« Je vais partir plus tôt que toi mais je vais tout faire pour venir à Seattle lundi après-midi, ok ? J'aurais normalement toute la semaine de libre. Tu accepterais de m'héberger ? »

« Oui ! »

Je devais ressembler à Alice à cet instant, la voix trop aiguë, je sautillais et mon sourire n'avait jamais été aussi grand. Il m'avait avoué son amour et enfin nous avions des projets concrets !

Nous échangeâmes nos adresses et email puis il retourna dans sa chambre, après m'avoir répété encore et encore qu'il m'aimait. Pas même Volturi ne parviendrait à gâcher ma joie.

_oOo_

Mon réveil fut gâché par un email d'Aristote Volturi. Je n'aurais pas du consulter mes mails avant de voir mon très cher professeur...

_De A Volturi at SeattleTimes  
__A IM Swan at SeattleTimes  
__le vendredi 25 mai à 03h09_

_Votre article est trop lisse, pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais en vous envoyant vous prélasser trois semaines à mes frais._

_Je veux du scandale, ce stage est surement propice aux orgies, à la débauche. Les guides sont des succubes, des séductrices fatales, quant au professeur, il n'a sûrement pas que des beaux discours et vous êtes bien placée pour en parler._

_Vous sentez vous capable d'écrire comme une vraie journaliste d'investigation ?_

_Je vous attends demain à 12h au journal, soit pour me remettre votre article réécrit ou pour prendre acte de votre renvoi. Et débrouillez-vous pour venir avec Jane._

Devais-je répondre ? Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je le fasse. Volturi voulait un article ou me virer, mais pire que tout je devais lui livrer son esclave.

_De IM Swan at SeattleTimes  
__A A Volturi at SeattleTimes  
__le vendredi 25 mai à 7h22_

_J'ai écrit la vérité, voilà ce que les vrais journalistes font. Si vous attendiez de moi que je mente, je n'aurais pas accepté cette mission._

_Par contre je peux ajouter à mon article la tentative de meurtre dont j'ai fait l'objet ainsi qu'une autre stagiaire. Un homme a été envoyé pour me faire peur mais il ne s'est pas contenté de me menacer, il a voulu me tuer. Pourtant il n'était qu'un escroc, avec sa femme, ils piégeaient des gens riches dans des situations compromettantes et leur soutiraient ensuite une fortune pour acheter leur silence._

_Ne seriez-vous pas intéressé par ce sujet ? C'est scandaleux, ça touche à la vie privée, ça parle de débauche._

_J'ai toutes les preuves avec moi et je peux vous écrire l'article aujourd'hui._

_Isabella M. Swan_

Je cliquai sur « Envoyer » avant de changer d'avis. Ce Volturi était un grand malade, il parvenait par je ne savais quels moyens à nous espionner, comment pouvait-il croire que nous nous adonnions à la débauche ? Orgie... beurk ! Heureusement que Jane était parvenue à se détacher de lui. Si il croyait que j'allais le rejoindre au journal, il pouvait toujours m'attendre.

Au petit-déjeuner, mes camarades n'étaient pas très stressées à l'idée de devoir passer un examen pour vérifier nos acquis, moi c'était comme un réflexe. Panique, stress, panique, stress, panique et ma lèvre me faisait déjà souffrir. Elles papotèrent de l'après-stage avec enthousiasme, Alice décréta que tous les 3 mai nous devions nous réunir toutes les six. Aucune ne se faisait d'illusions, nous avions beau avoir fraternisé dans ce Manoir, nous avions toutes des vies bien remplies dans la « vraie » vie, sans compter qu'Alice habitait à Los Angeles. Notre amitié serait mise à rude épreuve, l'idée d'Alice fut approuvée par toutes et nous jurâmes d'y être chaque année.

« On se fera une soirée arrosée et on devra absolument se raconter les trucs les plus fous qu'on aura fait avec notre homme. »

« Et si on est célibataire ? » tiqua Jane.

« Je doute qu'après avoir autant parlé de sexe, nous ne faisons rien pendant un an ! »

« Sauf Bella. » m'astiqua Cynthia.

Rosalie me détailla, comme toutes, et un sourire entendu fleurit sur ses lèvres en même temps que mes joues s'empourprèrent. Pour s'assurer que j'avais compris qu'elle avait deviné que j'avais couché avec le professeur, elle me fit un clin d'oeil, qu'hélas Alice intercepta.

« Vous faites des cachotteries toutes les deux ! » nous reprocha-t-elle en nous pointant en plus du doigt.

Tanya fit son entrée dans la salle à manger, elle abhorrait une mine sévère et nous demanda de nous dépêcher de nous préparer à aller en cours.

« Tu me raconteras ? » me chuchota Jane en gloussant.

Je hochai la tête, je n'étais pas du genre à tout confier, mais elle méritait bien un résumé de ma dernière soirée avec notre professeur. Je me devais aussi de la prévenir des intentions de Volturi mais cela pouvait sans doute attendre, je ne souhaitais pas la voir encore plus terrorisée par son « bienfaiteur ».

Je ne fus pas longue à me brosser les dents et à la différence d'Alice par exemple, je n'avais pas besoin de retouche maquillage. Je me connectai à ma boîte mail et constatai que Volturi m'avait déjà répondu.

_De A Volturi at SeattleTimes  
__A IM Swan at SeattleTimes  
__le vendredi 25 mai à 08h01_

_Mlle Swan, le sujet sur l'escroquerie n'a rien de vendeur, concentrez vous sur votre article._

_Quant à votre agression, vous verrez cela avec la police._

Je ne le croyais pas capable d'empathie pour moi, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour moi. Volturi avait envoyé James et sa complice pour me faire peur. Me croyait-il aussi stupide pour ne pas faire le lien ?

_oOo_

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjour monsieur le professeur. » nous lui répondîmes en chœur pour la dernière fois.

« À vos copies. »

Nous dûmes remplir plusieurs schémas, lister les zones érogènes chez l'homme, reconnaître une vingtaine de positions du Kama Sutra, écrire sur plusieurs fantasmes qui pourraient plaire à un homme, répondre à un questionnaire pour mesurer notre quotient érotique. Pour finir, un essai de trois cent mots nous était demandé, nous devions expliquer en quoi ce stage allait changer notre comportement.

Alice fut sérieuse puisqu'elle ne réclama pas des feuilles supplémentaires comme lors des exercices d'écrit. Jane soupira de frustration à plusieurs reprises. Rosalie et Esmé terminèrent avant nous toutes quant à Cynthia, je la vis rêvasser plusieurs fois.

« Vous avez terminé ? » nous demanda le professeur en passant dans l'allée.

Je sursautai en sentant une main suivre la ligne de mon cou. Je le regardai s'éloigner et quand il se rassit à sa place, il me scruta, amusé.

« C'était pas si compliqué ! » commenta Alice quand nous nous retrouvâmes pour une pause dans le jardin.

« Ça ne servait pas à grand chose. Ce test ne prouvera rien. » lâcha Esmé.

« Tu nous expliques ? »

« Le sexe et la séduction ne sont pas des sciences, on ne peut pas juger les aptitudes de chacune simplement en quelques questions. Le QE, quotient érotique, n'est pas une échelle juste. Il faut prendre en compte de nombreux paramètres ainsi que les caractéristiques des deux partenaires. A aucun moment, les guides n'ont pu vraiment nous juger puisqu'elles ne nous ont pas vu interagir avec un homme. »

« On a passé trois semaines ici pour rien ? » releva Jane.

« Non pas du tout, nous avons appris énormément sur nous d'abord et aussi sur ce à quoi s'attendre avec un homme. Mais vous devez comprendre que même si vous ne réussissez pas, ce test ne doit pas vous influencer. Ce qui compte c'est ce que nous ferons de nos nouveaux acquis. »

« Et Bella a déjà commencé. » chanta Rosalie avant de quitter le groupe.

Alice et Cynthia m'encadrèrent et me détaillèrent de haut en bas. Jane rigola et se joignit aux autres pour me supplier de leur « cracher le morceau ».

« La masturbation ne compte pas. » répliquai-je en rougissant de plus belle.

Je filai à mon tour à l'intérieur du Manoir, il ne nous restait que quelques minutes avant de devoir retourner à la salle de classe. Si j'avais su que je serais aussi stressée, j'aurais pris mes cachets pour m'aider. À l'université, j'étais devenue accro à ces petites pilules oranges qui m'aidaient à me décontracter au point que j'avais dû être désintoxiquée. Rien à voir avec la cigarette, la drogue ou l'alcool mais mon père avait vite découvert mon problème quand j'étais partie deux semaines en vacances chez lui. Il m'avait sorti le grand jeu, il m'avait faite surveiller par Jake, Leah et Seth à tour de rôle. Charlie ignorait que j'avais brisé ma promesse, je prenais des cachets de temps à autres, mais seulement en cas d'urgence. C'étaient d'ailleurs ces cachets qui m'avaient épargné de me souvenir parfaitement de ma première fois avec Mike.

Mon esprit dériva vers mon autre première fois, celle avec Edward, la veille. Comme j'avais hâte de le sentir encore en moi et passer toute une nuit sans se soucier d'être découverts ou interrompus.

Après la pause, Edward installa la vidéoprojection et nous distribua un questionnaire à toutes. Il en profita pour caresser mon bras en passant à côté de moi. Nous dûmes regarder plusieurs « démonstrations » et noter par thème laquelle était la plus efficace, ça allait de l'approche dans un bar aux positions les plus excitantes. J'eus beaucoup de mal avec les dernières vidéos puisqu'elles mettaient en scène Kate et mon très cher demi-frère Seth...

À la fin de cette matinée, Edward nous remit les questionnaires que nous avions remplis lors de notre premier cours.

« Cochez en rouge ce que vous vous sentez prête à faire. »

Je regardai ma feuille non sans amusement, je n'avais alors coché que caresses avec les mains du sexe et des seins, et position du missionnaire. Cette fois-ci je pus cocher à la fois ce que j'avais fait et ce que je voulais faire dans un avenir très proche.

_x __Caresses avec les mains des seins_

_x Caresses avec les mains du sexe_

_x Caresses avec les mains de l'anus_

_x Cunilingus_

_\- Anulingus_

_x Pénétration vaginale_

_x Pénétration anale_

_\- Plusieurs partenaires hommes_

_\- Plusieurs partenaires hommes/femmes_

_x Pénétration avec sex toys par le partenaire_

_x Pénétration en position dite du missionnaire (voir dessin)_

_x Pénétration en position dite de la levrette (voir dessin)_

_x Pénétration en position dite de l'Andromaque (voir dessin)_

_x Pénétration en position dite de la petite cuillère (voir dessin)_

_x Fellation_

_x Position dite du 69 (voir dessin)_

_\- Anulingus fait au partenaire_

_x Masturbation du partenaire avec les mains_

_x Masturbation du partenaire avec les seins_

Quand Edward prit ma feuille, il plissa ses yeux et se lécha la lèvre inférieure. Il se baissa vers moi et chuchota :

« On va s'appliquer à atteindre tes objectifs. »

J'en tremblais de la tête aux pieds et je compris à son sourire en coin qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

_oOo_

Alice exigea de déjeuner à l'extérieur, le temps était encore magnifique aujourd'hui, chose trop rare dans l'Etat du Washington et elle qui était habituée au soleil californien, elle disait dépérir, enfermée tous les jours dans le Manoir.

« C'est pour des raisons de sécurité. » lui répéta Félix qui nous interdisait l'accès à la terrasse.

Les guides et le professeur étaient dans leur bureau pour faire le point de nos tests du matin, nous étions livrées aux gardes. Démétri garda son calme et comprit qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à gérer cette crise, aussi il partit chercher Tanya.

« Recule petite. » s'énerva Félix après qu'Alice ait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte fenêtre.

« J'en ai marre de toi, King Kong. »

« C'est pas mon problème. » ricana-t-il.

« Ça te dit un pari ? »

Il rigola méchamment, pas du tout inquiet. Les filles et moi par contre reculâmes, Alice fulminait littéralement, nous ne l'avions jamais vu ainsi.

« Un combat, le premier qui pose sa main par terre a perdu. »

Il lui tendit la main puis ouvrit la porte et lui fit une courbette moqueuse quand elle passa devant lui pour aller dans le jardin. Les guides et Edward nous rejoignirent, ce dernier voulut intervenir en apprenant ce qu'il se passait mais Kate l'en empêcha.

« Il mérite d'être remis à sa place. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais Alice est.. Oh ! »

Alice venait de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Félix qui vacilla. Elle lui en donna un autre en plein milieu de son thorax et il commença à bleuir. Il reprit sa respiration puis hurla et fonça sur la frêle Alice. C'était comme si elle savait à l'avance ce qu'il allait se passer, elle était plus rapide que lui, plus souple et arrivait à esquisser les coups de son adversaire. Je n'arrivais plus vraiment à suivre le combat, Félix ne prenait plus de gants, il la fit virevolter à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois Alice le déséquilibrait et se servait de la force de son adversaire contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Félix tomba lourdement à terre et nous acclamâmes notre camarade.

« Impressionnant. » confirma Irina.

Edward s'interposa entre Alice et Félix, ce dernier voulant tenter encore sa chance.

« Allons déjeuner sur la terrasse. » décréta Tanya.

« Elle a eu de la flouxe*. » bougonna en français le garde vaincu en rentrant dans le Manoir.

Alice nous apprit que pour plaire à un homme, elle l'avait suivi dans un cours de Krav Maga. L'aventure amoureuse de notre amie n'avait pas fait long feu mais elle avait continué à fréquenter assidument les cours.

_oOo_

Le déjeuner s'éternisa, au grand dam d'Irina qui était en fait la plus rigoureuse des trois et qui insistait pour que nous retournions à notre journée d'examens. Nous n'avions aucune envie de briser cette ambiance légère, avec les guides, le professeur et même Demetri, mes camarades stagiaires et moi nous amusâmes des pitreries de Kate et des anecdotes de Tanya. Jane jouait le jeu mais je commençais à bien la connaître et elle faisait semblant d'être enjouée comme les autres.

Je lui fis signe et elle acquiesça, confirmant mes craintes, Volturi ne lui laissait aucun répit. Quand nous dûmes retourner à nos chambres, je la suivis dans sa chambre et elle démarra :

« Il m'a fait parvenir une lettre hier matin, c'est pour ça que j'étais dehors hier matin. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment il a fait. À mon réveil, il y avait une lettre collée à ma fenêtre. Quelqu'un l'y a collée, je ne sais pas comment. Je suis allée dans le jardin, au cas où. J'ai vu la chienne et j'ai crié... Bella, on y arrivera jamais. »

« Calme-toi. »

Elle serrait ses mains trop fort et parcourait sa chambre de long en large.

« J'ai fait une erreur. » me révéla-t-elle ensuite.

« Dis-moi. »

« Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais perdu ma virginité avec un homme ici. »

« Un des gardes ? »

Elle fit non de la tête.

« Tu as fait croire à Volturi que tu avais couché avec Edward ?! » m'exclamai-je un eu trop fort.

« Non plus ! J'ai prétendu que l'acteur qui a joué avec Kate était venu quelques jours au début du sta... »

« Seth ! »

Comment osait-elle mêler mon demi-frère à cette histoire sordide ?!

« Il ne le connait pas, j'en suis certaine. » se justifia-telle, face à mon regard assassin.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? »

« J'étais furieuse, il n'a pas cessé de m'envoyer des mails ces derniers jours et je me suis énervée. J'ai supprimé mon adresse mail après lui avoir dit ça, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait apporter une lettre. »

« Il veut que nous le rejoignons demain à notre retour. » lui appris-je.

« Non ! S'il te plait ! »

Je la pris dans mes bras, elle me donnait le tournis et elle était au bord des larmes.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. N'oublie pas que nous sommes toutes les deux dans le même bateau. Il n'y a rien à faire qu'attendre de rentrer à Seattle. Je vais démissionner et toi... tu romps définitivement avec lui et si il le faut tu le menaces de tout dire à sa femme. »

« Ça ne marchera pas. Elle est au courant, c'est même elle qui m'a fait rencontrer Aro. »

« De vrais malades. » marmonnai-je.

« Tu devrais rentrer seule à Seattle. »

« Non, Jane, on va s'en sortir. »

Je la laissai se préparer à la séance d'examens de l'après-midi et fis de même. La perversité de Volturi n'était pas qu'une simple lubie, pensai-je. Il contrôlait tout et y avait même impliqué son épouse. Je n'avais croisé Mme Volturi qu'une fois dans le hall du journal. Elle m'avait paru indifférente à ce qui l'entourait, à l'époque je l'avais même cru droguée. Elle avait attiré Jane dans ce piège terrible et l'avait livrée aux mœurs perverses de son mari. Ces deux-là formaient un duo dangereux.

_oOo_

« En sous-vêtements, mesdemoiselles. » nous commanda Kate quand nous pénétrâmes dans la salle d'atelier.

Elles nous firent tenir cinq positions : l'andromaque, la levrette à l'envers, le missionnaire avec le bassin relevé. Nous pûmes ensuite choisir une position en dehors de celles que nous avions « étudié ». Dix minutes pour chaque position avec une poupée homme gonflable et moche. Quelle femme pouvait être excitée et se donner du plaisir avec ce machin ? Alice et Cynthia ne s'étaient pas gênées pour le faire remarquer et Irina les avait rabrouées.

« Tu as bien fait de choisir celle-ci. Super excitant pour les deux. » me dit Tanya quand je me mis en place pour la dernière position.

Assise au bord d'une table, les jambes en l'air en appui sur mes coudes, je rêvais de tester ça avec mon professeur.

« Merci. »

« Tu devrais te laisser du temps pour tenter le dos au mur. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle est vraiment difficile surtout pour une maladroite comme toi. Ne te vexe pas. »

« Pas de soucis. » murmurai-je en masquant tant bien que mal mon sourire victorieux.

Elle ne le saurait jamais bien sûr mais je jubilais en me souvenant de ce que j'avais fait la veille, exactement ça et sans maladresse... Je me sentais capable de réussir toutes les positions avec mon amant. Je ferais tout ce qu'il pourrait me demander si je pouvais ainsi le garder. Non ! Ne pas utiliser le sexe dans une relation, me rappelai-je.

« On le saura quand si on a tout réussi? » demanda Jane qui elle pratiquait la position du toboggan.

« Ce soir avant de dîner. » lui apprit Tanya.

Nous dûmes ensuite pratiquer une fellation sur nos godes, emportés pour l'occasion, mais dans une position là encore différente de ce que nous avions testé. Assises à l'envers sur les fauteuils, les jambes en l'air donc et la tête renversée, mes camarades et moi allions pratiquer la technique dite de la « gorge profonde ».

« La " gorge profonde " serait une pratique provenant de l'Afrique de l'Ouest, nous enseigna Kate. Elle consiste à prendre le pénis en bouche et l'introduire au-delà de la luette, ce qui, selon la longueur du pénis en question et la capacité de la personne officiante, permet une caresse de toute la hampe, les lèvres enserrant la base du sexe masculin. Pour y parvenir, une décontraction totale de la gorge est requise, cela permet l'introduction du pénis sans effort, et surtout sans étouffement ou vomissement. Deux positions sont privilégiées : la femme au-dessus en 69, car elle peut manier le pénis plus facilement, ou la femme allongée sur le dos, la tête renversée. Ainsi la gorge est-elle "en ligne" avec le pénis. Un des avantages de la gorge profonde est que le sperme, s'il y a éjaculation à l'intérieur, est projeté directement dans le pharynx, et donc, selon les femmes qui n'aiment pas le goût du sperme n'ont pas à le goûter. En revanche, les risques d'étouffement sont assez présents, et il faut que la femme en contrôle l'émission en comprimant la base du pénis. Si Linda Lovelace a rendu célèbre cette technique dans le non moins célèbre Deep throat, et si le cinéma pornographique en fait toujours ses choux gras, ce qui fait fantasmer bon nombre d'hommes, pour beaucoup d'hommes, la "gorge profonde" relève plus du fantasme que d'un réel bénéfice sensoriel. Cinq minutes ! »

_oOo_

Je fus la plus rapide à prendre ma douche, il était déjà dix-heures et mes camarades et moi avions ordre de nous préparer pour notre dernière soirée au Manoir. Sauf que j'avais besoin d'entendre une voix chaude et d'embrasser des lèvres tendres... Je me faufilai au deuxième étage qui était hélas désert. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et parvins à éviter Félix qui avait pour mission visiblement de surveiller la cuisine.

En passant devant le bureau du corps enseignant, j'entendis des éclats de voix, Irina s'en prenait à Tanya, mais Kate et Edward étaient aussi présents et voulait calmer les esprits.

« Je sais que je peux compter sur lui. » garantit Tanya.

« Il vendrait sa mère pour mille dollars ! C'est un flic ! Pourquoi on devrait le croire ?! » s'entêta Irina.

« Parce qu'il nous a souvent tirés d'affaire. La police n'a aucune raison de débarquer ici. Hunter a été tué dans sa cellule. »

James Hunter ? Mort ? Mon sang se glaça au souvenir de ses mains meurtrières sur ma bouche.

« Où nous l'avons mis ! » rappela Irina.

« Je suis du même avis que Tan' sur ce coup, ajouta Kate. On ne va pas être suspecté maintenant qu'il est mort. C'est terrible bien sur mais ça nous enlève une sacrée épine du pied. Et Liam nous préviendra si l'enquête continue. »

« Tu devrais leur dire. » intervint Edward.

« Quoi ? » demandèrent en choeur Tanya et Kate.

« Laurent m'a recontactée il y a trois jours, lâcha Irina. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à Edward. »

« Que voulait-il ? »

« Il a parlé de Numéro 2 et 5. »

« Mais c'est Alice et non Jane qui a été agressée. » releva Kate.

« Bella et Jane ont été envoyées ici par la même personne, répliqua Edward. J'ai vérifié quand j'ai effectué le remboursement pour Bella. »

« Laurent n'en sait pas plus. » s'empressa d'ajouter Irina.

Mais qui était ce Laurent ? Il avait été complice de Hunter et de sa femme, j'en étais persuadée, mais pourquoi avoir avoué ça à Irina ?

« Ne me dis pas que tu lui as pardonné ! » s'exclama Kate.

« Il a eu tort, il voulait juste gagner de l'argent. » défendit Irina.

« Mais il t'a séduite juste pour ça. Ne sois pas naïve au point de le croire repentant et amoureux ! » l'engueula Tanya.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » se rebella Irina.

« Les filles, demain, on y verra plus clair. Il faut terminer ce stage et attendre les ordres. » annonça Edward.

« Tu l'as appelé ! » grogna Tanya.

Les trois guides se chamaillaient désormais comme des gamines tandis qu'Edward ne cessait de leur rappeler qu'ils avaient des copies à corriger. Irina avait contacté la patronne et ses sœurs le lui reprochèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ambiance s'apaisa et je n'entendis quasiment plus rien puisqu'ils ne criaient plus.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter, Félix se tenait derrière moi, l'air amusé.

« Tu es une curieuse toi. »

« Euh... je dois y aller. »

« Attends, on pourrait s'assoir et faire connaissance. » proposa-t-il avant de me faire un clin d'oeil.

« Non. » répondis-je fermement avant de m'échapper.

Plus tard, alors que j'avais déjà revêtu ma robe de soirée, choisie par Alice, mais que mes amies débattaient encore sur leur tenue, je me souvins des derniers jours et des regards pleins de questions qu'Edward n'avait pas osé me poser. Il aurait pu me parler de ce qu'Irina lui avait apprit, exiger de savoir qui avait payé pour moi le stage, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il était même passé outre ses soupçons et m'avait avoué son amour. Pire, il m'avait donné l'occasion d'avouer la veille et j'avais menti.

« Mesdemoiselles, nous vous attendons dans le grand salon. » nous avertit Tanya un peu avant vingt heures.

Après un passage éclair dans ma chambre, je descendis les escaliers, manquant de heurter Félix qui me toisait, un sourire aguicheur sur le visage.

Nos guides étaient toutes les trois magnifiques dans leur robe rouge sang, Edward avait revêtu un smoking avec pochette aussi rouge sang. Les canapés du salon avaient été poussés pour que nous puissions toutes faire face aux guides et au professeur.

« Nous sommes tous les quatre très fiers de vous, nous déclara Edward. Vous avez toutes réussi vos examens. Bravo. »

Mes camarades laissèrent éclater leur joie, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elles avaient toutes pris au sérieux ce simulacre d'examens. J'étais moi-aussi soulagée et surtout heureuse d'avoir mis de côté ma timidité et de m'être ainsi ouverte sans trop de pudeur. Ma vie était si différente désormais, j'avais certainement perdu mon emploi mais j'avais gagné cinq amies et surtout avais rencontré l'homme de ma vie, tout cela n'avait pas de prix.

« Jane, tu as fait de gros progrès mais le chemin est encore long pour toi. Il faut que t'habitues à décider pour toi-même, et chercher ce que tu aimes vraiment. Ne te laisse plus influencer. » lui dit Tanya.

« Merci, je veux vraiment m'en sortir et trouver ma voie. »

« C'est très bien, et tu vas y arriver j'en suis certaine, la rassura notre guide avant de me regarder. Bella, tu as été la plus timide et innocente de toute, quelle joie de te voir si féminine et épanouie maintenant. Tu as osé explorer ton corps et assumer tes désirs. »

« Ce stage m'a été très bénéfique. » me contentai-je de répondre en évitant le regard fier mon professeur.

« Esmé, continua Kate, tu as gagné en confiance sans renier tes idéaux, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rendre fou ton Carlisle ! »

Nous rigolâmes toutes et Esmé, rougissante, promit de tout faire pour.

« Rosalie tu surmontes ta peur de l'intimité et des hommes, je ne peux pas te promettre que ça sera facile mais tu vas arriver à réaliser ton rêve de fonder une famille. Ne doute jamais de ta valeur. »

« Merci Kate, merci à vous quatre. »

Ce fut au tour d'Irina de prendre la parole, je la détaillai attentivement, elle ne semblait pas aussi enjouée et détendue que ses sœurs et Edward.

« Alice, même si je t'ai souvent brimée, ta joie de vivre et ton insouciance sont tes meilleures armes pour être heureuse et rendre un homme heureux. Tu avais besoin de comprendre que le sexe pouvait être autre chose qu'un acte agréable. »

« Oui, merci. Je ne veux plus baiser mais faire l'amour ! Avec Jasper ! J'ai tellement hâte de le voir ! Ça sera vendredi prochain à une remise de prix ! »

Elle dut être interrompue, sans pour autant bouder ensuite. Quel progrès en effet.

« Cynthia, tu étais venue pour raviver la flamme de la passion entre John et toi, et tu as fait bien plus que ça. » lui dit Irina.

« J'ai compris que pour faire renaître notre couple, nous avions juste besoin d'intimité, de nous retrouver sur un plan émotionnel. »

Les guides nous applaudirent tandis que le professeur nous distribuait un dossier épais à toutes.

« Félicitations à toutes ! »

Le dossier contenait les résumés des cours, tous les conseils que nous avions reçus, ainsi que des dizaines de photos de nous toutes lors de nos pauses du matin de nos déjeuners et nos séances de détente. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous avions été prises en photo en dehors des séances en début de matinée dans la classe. A la fin du dossier, les guides et le professeur nous avaient écrit un court message pour nous souhaiter bonne chance.

Le dîner se passa encore sans que j'y prête grande attention, j'étais assise à côté d'Edward et sa main gauche ne cessait de s'égarer sur et entre mes cuisses.

« Tu es splendide ce soir. » me glissa-t-il à un moment où les autres convives discutaient vivement.

« Toi aussi. »

Il dessina sur ma cuisse un cœur ce qui nous fit pouffer de rire. J'avais hâte de ne plus me cacher, dans ma gorge, des milliers de « je t'aime » attendaient d'être prononcés.

La soirée se poursuivit au bar, je décidai de ne pas boire plus de deux cocktails, avec un peu de chance je parviendrais à m'éclipser avec mon amant. Hélas, il me fallut attendre deux bonnes heures avant d'en avoir l'opportunité. Edward voulut prendre l'air et deux minutes plus tard, je mentis en disant que j'allais aux toilettes.

Mon professeur était assis sur un des bancs de la terrasse et dès qu'il me vit, il me désigna Demetri, à une vingtaine de mètres de nous. Quelle poisse.

« Soit patiente. » devina-t-il quand je pris place à ses côtés, les bras croisés.

« Tu me manques, j'ai tellement hâte d'être à lundi. »

« Moi aussi mon amour. Je t'aime. » me répondit-il à voix basse.

« Je t'aime Edward. » chuchotai-je en retour.

Je me permis quand même de poser ma tête sur son épaule, demain nous serions enfin délivrés du contrat et pourrions ensuite nous afficher. Demetri ne nous dénoncerait peut-être pas à son amante.

« Tu me rappelles beaucoup une stagiaire que j'ai aidé il y a un an et demi, me dit Edward en sortant une cigarette et un briquet de sa poche. Elle était encore plus timide que toi. Je n'ai pas compris au départ pourquoi elle avait voulu faire ce stage. Au premier rendez-vous, elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait surpris son père, pasteur, tromper sa mère et que depuis elle avait remis en cause tous les principes auxquels elle avait été soumise toute sa vie. »

Aucun doute, il me parlait de ma meilleure amie. Angela avait mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre de cette crise existentielle. Elle était ensuite partie pour trois semaines en voyage, pour elle ça avait été soi-disant une croisière dans les îles pacifiques. À son retour, Angela m'avait paru plus mature, plus ouverte. Peu après elle avait repris contact avec son petit-ami du lycée avec lequel elle avait du rompre sous la pression de son père. Ben et elle s'étaient mariés rapidement et désormais attendaient leur premier enfant.

Quand je lui avais annoncé avoir gagné une croisière en Grèce, Angela avait beaucoup ri au téléphone et m'avait souhaité d'en profiter pour apprendre des tas de nouvelles choses. Je n'avais pas compris alors.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle ? » m'enquis-je.

« Non. Je ne lie jamais aucun lien avec les stagiaires, ne l'oublie pas. »

« C'est triste. »

« Tu es mon exception, la seule... Bella... »

« Jette ta cigarette. Embrasse-moi. »

Il se pencha pour voir ce que faisait Demetri qui lui aussi fumait. Edward m'embrassa tendrement, me rendant folle de désir pour lui et si frustrée de ne rien pouvoir donner et recevoir.

« Je me sens si spéciale grâce à toi. » ronronnai-je en me blottissant contre lui.

« Parce que tu l'es, tu dois réaliser à quel point tu es merveilleuse Bella. Ne doute pas de toi. »

Il me donna encore un rapide baiser puis frotta mes bras dénudés.

« Rentrons, il fait froid, décida-t-il. Et puis les autres ne vont pas tarder à nous débusquer. »

« Attends, je voudrais te donner quelque chose pour ce soir. »

Je dénichai la petite télécommande dans mon soutien-gorge et la déposai rapidement dans sa main tendue. Il la reconnut immédiatement et rit à gorge déployée. Il s'en empara, l'actionna et ses yeux m'observèrent tandis que je rigolai à mon tour. L'oeuf vibrant était toujours dans ma chambre.

« Je ne l'ai pas en moi. Ce sera pour plus tard, quand nous serons dans nos chambres respectives. »

« Dommage. » soupira-t-il.

Malgré mes efforts pour être joyeuse, je ne pouvais oublier que nous allions être Edward et moi séparés pour quelques jours, au mieux.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

« Toi aussi mon amour. »

La soirée se poursuivit, je tentai à plusieurs reprises de quitter le bar pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre mais mes camardes m'en empêchèrent. A minuit, j'étais debout sur le comptoir du bar après avoir bu deux autres cocktails soi-disant sans alcool.

* * *

_Une lectrice m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas fait de sondage au dernier chapitre alors que la question était effectivement évidente : Comment s'est passée votre première fois ? On a déjà parlé de dépucelage mais je veux de l'amour ;-) Et racontez la position la plus « sportive » que vous ayez tenté._

_Note : Félix vient du Canada mais est né au Québec, c'est pour ça qu'il parle aussi français. L'expression « avoir de la flouxe » signifie avoir de la chance, tout simplement._

_Vous n'avez pas trop attendu ! Heureuses ? Le prochain chapitre traitera de la dernière matinée au Manoir et du retour de Jane et Bella à Seattle qui va être... chaotique. Ensuite il y aura un épilogue par stagiaire et par « jour », donc sur le modèle des chapitres. Le dimanche sera un PDV de Jane, lundi sera un PDV de Bella, mardi ce sera Cynthia, mercredi ce sera Rosalie, le jeudi sera un PDV d'Esmé et enfin le vendredi sera un PDV d'Alice._

_Ensuite il y aura un PDV de la patronne, vous aurez de nombreuses réponses alors, et le deuxième bonus restera secret jusqu'à la publication et je vous conseille vivement de continuer à tout lire, la fin vous surprendra je pense._

_Je rappelle qu'une suite est déjà prévue, je ferais des chapitres plus courts car c'est très difficile de continuer à écrire autant que je l'ai fait pour cette fic._

_Sur Facebook, j'ai publié mes sources pour ce chapitre, sur la position du toboggan et la technique de fellation de la « gorge profonde »._

_SVP REVIEWS !_

_A bientôt pour la suite_


	27. Sam 26 mai - 24ème journée

_Désolée pour l'attente, ce chapitre est pourtant plus court mais il m'a été difficile à écrire. Vous comprendrez pourquoi. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**JOUR 24 – Samedi 26 mai**

**Départ du Manoir à 11h00**

* * *

« Oh oui, continue. » le suppliai-je tandis que mes doigts dessinaient des arabesques sur mon sexe pour me rendre folle.

« Je veux t'entendre quand tu jouiras. »

« Et moi je veux que tu te caresses aussi. »

« Parce que tu le fais ? » me questionna-t-il, sa voix encore plus grave.

« Oh que oui, j'imagine que ce sont tes doigts qui me touchent... »

« Ne fais pas encore de gestes répétitifs sur ton clitoris, joue. » m'ordonna-t-il.

« Dis-moi ce que tu fais. »

« Je suis debout en train de me déshabiller. »

« Tu es si sexy... » ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer pour moi-même.

« Et toi ? »

« Je suis nue sous mes draps. »

« Ne te cache pas. » m'ordonna-t-il.

J'écartai les draps, un instant gênée d'être exposée ce qui était ridicule puisque j'étais seule.

« Voilà. »

« Je suis aussi allongé sur mon lit. »

« Imagine ma main sur ton... sexe. » susurrai-je.

« Qu'allais-tu dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment dire à part ça... verge et pénis font trop manuels scolaires, je trouve le mot bite trop vulgaire... comment tu dis ? »

« Queue. » lâcha-t-il en grognant.

« Ta queue... ta longue et épaisse queue... j'ai envie de te sucer. » osai-je.

« Moi aussi et d'ailleurs... »

« Eh ! » m'insurgeai-je, déclenchant son rire.

Il avait éteint l'oeuf logé dans mon vagin, stoppant les délicieuses vibrations qui m'avaient portée au bord de la jouissance.

« C'est pour te punir de m'avoir torturé pendant trois semaines... ma Bella. »

« Edward, j'ai besoin de jouir et je sais que toi aussi. Dépêche-toi ! »

_oOo_

Je me réveillai vers cinq heures trente du matin en pestant à cause d'une nuit mouvementée. Après avoir testé le sexe par téléphone avec mon amant, j'avais réussi à dormir quelques heures. Dans mes songes, Edward me rejetait, Volturi portait plainte contre moi et mon père me faisait la leçon pour avoir participé à ce stage, rien de très rationnel, voulus-je me rassurer. Hélas la réalité n'était pas beaucoup mieux, j'allais rentrer chez moi, terminée cette parenthèse enchanteresse.

Volturi n'avait pas répondu à mon mail, c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Son attitude m'avait toujours paru excentrique avant ce stage, désormais je savais qu'il y avait plus, il était pervers et manipulateur. Jane m'avait dit de ne pas le sous-estimer, pourtant une fois que j'aurais démissionné, il ne pourrait plus m'atteindre. Certes il pourrait me court-circuiter dans la presse régionale, peut-être même nationale mais j'étais prête à repartir de zéro.

J'entendis soudain Edward devant ma porte, hésiter, ne plus bouger. Je lui ouvris et me pressai contre lui.

« Tu devrais dormir. » me sermonna-t-il.

J'avais la sensation qu'il était gêné, il évitait de me regarder en face. Regrettait-il notre séance au téléphone la nuit dernière ?

« Merci d'être là. » lui dis-je.

Il posa à terre une grosse valise pour mieux m'enlacer et m'embrasser, désespérément. Je n'aimais pas cela, je voulais encore croire que tout irait bien mais comme lui, j'avais peur.

« Je dois partir dans un quart d'heure. » m'annonça Edward.

« Ne dis rien. »

Il m'offrit ce sourire si spécial, celui qui pouvait mentir et me dire « je t'aime » à la fois. Parce que nous avions souvent du mentir, prétendre que ce stage ne changerait rien entre nous. En vérité, aucun de nous ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passerait, en dehors de mon job et de son inculpation pour tentative de meurtre. Allions-nous durer ? Serions-nous capable de faire brûler des décennies durant cette flamme naissante ?

Je l'emmenai avec moi sur le lit, il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire.

« On peut ? » demandai-je timidement.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

« On en aura lundi. Juste une dernière fois, pour que j'aie encore ton odeur sur ma peau. »

Ses baisers suffirent à m'exciter, il me pénétra d'une poussée, j'étouffai mes râles en lui mordant l'épaule. Nous aurions encore du temps pour faire l'amour autrement. Nous étions dans l'urgence de nous dire au revoir, de nous aimer comme si c'était la dernière fois et de nous promettre un avenir radieux.

Bouleversée en pensant à ces deux longues journées à venir sans le voir, du moins ce fut ce que je lui dis, je me concentrai sur ces sensations déjà familières. Le poids de son corps sur le mien, son souffle dans mon cou, ses caresses sur ma peau, ses baisers haletants. Après avoir joui, ses lèvres se promenèrent sur mon visage et ma poitrine.

« Je suis déjà en retard. » soupira-t-il quand son regard tomba sur le réveil.

« A lundi. » murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

« Je viendrai, je te le jure. »

« Je sais, je t'aime. » dis-je, des larmes dans la voix.

« Je t'aime Bella... tellement. »

Il termina de se rhabiller, encore nue et rougissante sous son regard affamé, je le raccompagnai à ma porte.

« Lis ça. » me dit-il en me tendant une lettre pliée.

Il me dit « je t'aime » une dernière fois puis s'en alla. Je me laissai tomber au pied de la porte, mes larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler. La lettre me brûlait les doigts, j'avais peur de la lire. Qu'y avait-il écrit qu'il ne pouvait pas me dire de vive voix ? Serait-il déçu de me voir aussi faible, si désespérée sans lui.

Sous la douche, je me contentai d'effacer les traces de sa jouissance entre mes cuisses, mais pas son goût de sur ma bouche. Mes cheveux aussi échappèrent à la discipline du jet, ils resteraient décoiffés par lui.

Plus tard, pelotonnée dans mon lit qui lui aussi sentait comme lui, je dépliai la lettre.

_\- Mon tendre amour_

_J'ai pris la décision de démissionner et de tout faire pour rester près de toi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux faire mais je veux prendre le temps pour trouver un métier honorable. Si tu m'acceptes encore, je serais celui que tu veux. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, que deux flirts. Me croirais-tu si je te disais que j'étais très timide au lycée ? J'étais complexé de ne pas être assez grand et musclé. Je n'ai eu que pour exemple mes parents. C'était un bel exemple selon moi, mais cela te plairait-il ? Je ne veux que la normalité, la vraie vie, la routine ne me fait pas peur tant que c'est avec toi._

_Toi seule compte, tu es ma priorité. Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de beau, de tendre, de vrai dans cette vie. Je suis accro à toi, je te cherche quand tu n'es pas à côté de moi, tu me manques quand tu ne me regardes pas. Ce que je ressens pour toi a été si confus au début parce que je ne savais pas ce que aimer signifiait._

_Lors de notre deuxième rendez-vous, tu m'as forcé à ouvrir les yeux. Jamais je n'avais été aussi nerveux, je ne savais pas comment te résister. J'ai bu moi qui ne bois jamais. J'ai fumé moi qui avais arrêté. Tu m'as mis hors de moi parce que je t'ai voulu si fort. Ce soir-là tu m'as suivi et tu m'as guéri avec tes caresses, tu m'as guéri avec ton regard. J'aurais renié mes principes pour un autre baiser de toi et tu m'as offert ton amour. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir alors. Tu as changé ma vie, tu lui as donné un sens. Je te donnerai ce que tu veux si seulement tu veux bien m'aimer._

_Mais je t'ai fais des promesses que je ne pourrais peut-être pas tenir. Quoiqu'il arrive lundi je serai là, chez toi, avec toi. L'avenir est incertain, pas mon amour pour toi. Attends-moi._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward. -_

**_oOo_**

« Voici vos cartes d'embarquement, tickets de taxis locaux, vos cartes postales, des timbres. Dans ce sac (Tanya désigna un sac multicolore rempli à ras bords) vous avez une dizaine de souvenirs que vous pourrez offrir ou garder. Des dépliants des principaux sites touristiques, d'autres du bateau de croisière et bien sur vos photos. »

« Où est Edward ? » demanda Cynthia.

« Il a dû partir tôt ce matin, il est sincèrement désolé de ne pas vous avoir toutes dit au revoir. » nous apprit Tanya.

Mes camarades regrettaient aussi de ne pas pouvoir le remercier encore une fois et lui dire aurevoir.

« Il a démissionné et avait mieux à faire apparemment. » ajouta sèchement Irina.

Tanya et Kate lui lancèrent un regard courroucé mais ne commentèrent pas. Ma guide continua par un cours de trente minutes sur la Grèce, ce que j'aurais du voir, gouter, aimer. Je tentais de rester concentrée sur cet ultime cours mais mes pensées s'égaraient en permanence. Troublée par ses serments d'amour, je ne cessais de m'inquiéter pour mon ancien professeur. Il comprendrait pourquoi j'avais dû mentir, il serait même fier de moi d'avoir tenu tête à mon patron. Edward serait même rassuré de me savoir détachée de Volturi, je pourrais enfin évoluer, pleine d'assurance et de conviction.

J'aurais pu croire à tout cela si Jane, à mes côtés, n'était pas aussi nerveuse et sombre. Elle m'avait mise en garde de nombreuses fois contre Volturi. Je m'étais peut-être mise des œillères, rien de grave ne pourrait m'arriver à part être licenciée, m'étais-je répétée depuis le début de ce stage. Pourtant j'avais été agressée, Alice aussi, tout cela parce que malade voulait me contrôler. Qu'allait nous faire Volturi ?

Les adieux avec les guides furent émouvants, pour ma part j'avais la gorge nouée, une boule au ventre, je crevais d'envie de tout leur dire avant de m'en aller. Je gardais l'espoir que ce maudit article ne serait jamais publié et que l'existence du Manoir resterait encore longtemps secrète.

Puis je dus dire au revoir à Esmé, Rosalie, Alice et Cynthia, toutes nous nous étreignîmes et versâmes quelques larmes. Je me sentais réellement proche de chacune d'entre elles et j'espérais vraiment qu'elles ne m'en voudraient pas. J'avais pris la décision de tout leur dire dès que cette histoire avec Volturi serait terminée.

Quand nous nous retrouvâmes seules dans ma voiture, Jane resta silencieuse, le regard perdu. Il se passa une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

« On arrive bientôt, tu ne veux pas attendre ? »

« Gare-toi là, j'en ai pour deux secondes. » insista-t-elle.

Je m'arrêtai devant un restaurant vide, Jane revint comme promis quelques minutes plus tard.

« Eh merde ! » pesta-t-elle en remontant en voiture.

« Quoi ? »

« Il n'y a plus de doutes, nous sommes suivies. » lâcha-t-elle en sortant un spray de son sac à main, le même que mon père m'avait fait promettre de toujours avoir avec moi et que je n'avais pas.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Aro... c'est une de ses voitures. Démarre, il faut qu'on les sème à Seattle. »

Une berline noire s'était aussi garée en face du restaurant, les vitres teintées ne nous donnèrent pas l'occasion de réfuter les craintes de Jane.

« Ok. C'est peut-être une coïncidence, tentai-je. Nous sommes bientôt en ville, je doute que la voiture continue de nous suivre. »

« On est en danger Bella, je t'ai dit qu'Aro était dangereux. Démarre ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à l'embarcadère du ferry qui permettait de rejoindre le centre de Seattle plus rapidement. Jane protesta contre mon choix, nous n'aurions plus aucun moyen de fuir sur le bateau.

« Et si il y avait un micro dans ma voiture ? » réalisai-je avec effroi.

« Et une balise de traçage ! ajouta Jane. On est foutu ! »

« Calme-toi. Je sais où aller. »

Alors que la voiture noire qui nous suivait s'engagea dans la file pour le ferry et que nous étions les suivantes, je sortis de la file et empruntai la voie de sortie. Notre fileur ne put en faire autant, coincé entre deux autres voies bondées.

« On va où ? » s'étonna Jane.

« Je ne peux rien te dire ! » lui rappelai-je.

Nous allions à Forks, je devais absolument me débarrasser de ma voiture et aller chez mon père shérif était ma seule solution.

Je n'avais rien à perdre que de raconter à Jane la mort de James Hunter. Nous roulâmes plus d'une heure à toute vitesse sur la nationale avant enfin d'arriver dans le comté de Clallam.

« J'ai compris. » me dit tout bas Jane.

« On ne doit parler à personne, ok ? »

« Message reçu. » répondit-elle avant de fermer sa bouche à double tour.

Je la devinais sans doute aussi terrifiée que moi, cette journée n'avait rien de celle que j'avais envisagé. Si nous avions pu retourner à Seattle, j'aurais déjà remis ma démission à mon patron et envoyer un mail salé à Volturi. Mais ce pourri avait un coup d'avance sur nous, des moyens pour nous forcer à lui obéir, des projets sans doute plus illégaux et lugubres que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir pris Jane avec moi, si elle était partie de son côté, peut-être aurions-nous eu une chance.

À trois kilomètres de Forks, nous remarquâmes que la berline noire nous avait rattrapées, ma camionnette ne dépassant pas les cent à l'heure, malgré les efforts d'Emmett. Nous étions désormais sur la nationale 101, sur une portion de route coupant la forêt en deux, nous n'avions aucune échappatoire. La route était déserte, nous étions seules en pleine nature.

« On est encore loin ? » s'inquiéta mon amie.

Je lui fis non de la tête, à vrai dire, je n'avais plus du tout l'intention d'aller demander l'aide de mon père. J'avais ce mauvais pressentiment qui me disait que nous étions réellement en danger et que Volturi ne reculerait devant rien pour avoir Jane comme maitresse et pour me punir de ne pas avoir été une employée à sa botte.

« Attention ! » cria Jane.

Face à nous, une autre voiture sombre venait de surgir et dans un crissement de pneus, elle s'immobilisa au milieu de la chaussée. De chaque côté, un fossé d'un mètre de profondeur empêchait toute sortie de route, nous étions prises au piège.

« Reste calme. » dis-je à mon amie autant qu'à moi.

« C'est lui. » m'apprit-elle.

Et aussitôt, Aro Volturi sortit de la voiture qui nous avait forcées à nous arrêter. Celle qui nous suivait se gara derrière nous, également en travers de la chaussée. Une femme rousse en descendit, je la reconnus comme étant la femme de Hunter, Victoria, celle qui avait accusé Edward de l'avoir violée.

« Ne descends pas. Garde bien ton spray dans la main. Ma camionnette est solide, je peux passer par la droite si l'autre voiture est à l'arrêt et... »

Jane pointa un doigt devant nous, Aro n'était pas seul. Un homme de couleur, avec de longues mèches rasta, un pistolet dans la main droite, portant un costume aussi sobre et bien coupé que Volturi, nous regardait avec dédain. J'étais persuadée l'avoir déjà vu mais impossible de me souvenir où et quand.

« Ils sont armés. » lâchai-je, ou bien ce fut Jane qui parla.

D'un geste, l'homme avec Volturi nous ordonna de sortir, à peine étais-je hors de la voiture que la femme rousse m'empoigna le bras et le bloqua dans mon dos. Jane se posta devant moi quand nous fîmes face à Volturi.

« Laisse-la partir. » le supplia-t-elle.

Volturi sourit tel un démon et ignora sa proie.

« Je m'occupe de toi dans un instant, lui répondit-il sans paraître en colère. Victoria, merci de les avoir escortées. Laurent, donne-lui sa récompense. »

« Merci M. Volturi, lui répondit la rousse. Encore désolée de les avoir laissées filer au ferry mais je les... »

Volturi fit un signe à son acolyte, Laurent, qui fit feu sur Victoria. Je me mis à crier, encore plus quand le corps sans vie et ensanglanté de la femme tomba sur nous. Aro profita de notre panique pour se saisir de Jane et la tirer vers sa voiture.

« Non ! Laissez-la ! »

Laurent m'attrapa par la taille et m'empêcha de sauver mon amie. Qu'allait lui faire Aro ?

« Pitié ! » criai-je encore quand la voiture emporta Jane.

Laurent m'ordonna d'attraper les jambes de Victoria et j'obéis sans réfléchir. Nous pénétrâmes dans la forêt et laissâmes le corps au milieu de fourrés.

« Au boulot ! »

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » demandai-je en retournant vers la route, priant pour que quelqu'un y passe et me sauve.

« Aro a envie de jouer, alors tu as de la chance, tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite. » ricana Laurent.

Il récupéra mon sac à main et mon ordinateur ainsi que le sac de Jane. Il me força ensuite à garer ma voiture sur le côté de la route et toujours en me pointant de son arme, il débloqua le frein à main et la camionnette chuta dans le fossé.

« En route ! s'enthousiasma Laurent. Il paraît que cette forêt regorge d'endroits isolés, personne ne t'entendra crier. »

Ses yeux noirs s'amusaient de ma panique. Je le suivis sans protester, je vivrais sans doute aujourd'hui, qu'en serait-il demain ? Il me ligota avant que nous montions dans la voiture qu'avait conduit Victoria. Laurent sortit ensuite une seringue, l'enfonça dans mon bras et je m'évanouis sur la banquette arrière.

**_oOo_**

Je me réveillai alors que la nuit était déjà noire, dans une maison délabrée au beau milieu de la forêt selon Laurent. Jane n'était pas là, Aro non plus. Laurent était installé à une table face à moi, mon ordinateur devant lui.

« Comment nous avez-vous repérées ? » le questionnai-je encore.

« Ton ordinateur. Nous t'avons pistée depuis ton départ de Seattle il y a trois semaines. Bien joué d'ailleurs pour le ferry, tu nous as épatés. »

Je me souvins alors où j'avais croisé Laurent, la veille de mon départ au journal. Je m'étais absentée pour signifier mes « congés » à la comptabilité, sur les ordres de Volturi. En revenant à mon bureau, Laurent était là, l'air perdu et m'avait demandé où se trouvait le bureau de Banner.

« Qui nous ? » tiquai-je.

À part Aro, Laurent et Victoria, qui d'autre était impliqué dans cette sordide histoire ?

« James est mort et sa femme aussi, comme tu le sais. »

Oui le souvenir de Laurent tirant sur la femme qui nous avait suivi me hanterait à jamais. Je m'inquiétais de la facilité de mon geôlier à me parler, s'il n'avait pas peur pour l'après, c'était qu'il n'y aurait pas d'après pour moi.

« Aro Volturi obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, quel qu'en soit le prix. » continua Laurent.

« Que se serait-il passé si j'avais obéi, si je nous avais conduites directement à lui ? »

« Tu serais enfermée dans un appartement luxueux. » ricana-t-il.

Je pleurais en silence tandis que Laurent enchaînait les appels. Il était concentré sur mon ordinateur, me jetait de temps à autre un regard enjoué. Je savais que son arme, accrochée à sa ceinture, était chargée et je n'étais pas prête à jouer les héroïnes.

« Ton article va être publié demain, tu vas être célèbre ! » lâcha-t-il plus tard.

« Mon article est une imposture. »

« Plus que tu ne le crois, Isabella. Il l'a écrit en se servant de tes brouillons. »

« Quoi ?! »

Je me levai d'un bond, Volturi allait se servir de moi pour mener à un bien une vengeance personnelle, il allait salir mon nom et mon professionnalisme.

« Lis-le. » me proposa Laurent, toujours amusé.

Il tourna l'écran de l'ordinateur vers moi et me fit signe de m'approcher plus près. Je commençai à lire en diagonale.

_\- Orgies sectaires pendant trois semaines_

_Par I.M Swan_

_J'ai infiltré un stage, soi-disant pour aider les femmes à améliorer leur capacité à séduire et s'épanouir. J'ai infiltré en fait une secte d'un genre nouveau. Recluse, sans moyen de communiquer, surveillée en permanence, j'ai été éduquée. Certes, le Manoir est somptueux, plus chaleureux qu'un hôtel de luxe mais tout aussi bien équipé..._

… _comme les autres j'ai cru que tout se passerait bien, que je serais initiée. Le professeur, E., a des droits sur chacune des stagiaires et les guides sont à ses ordres. E. a voulu nous ôter nos inhibitions et nous a soumis à des méthodes de débauche..._

… _nous avons dû apprendre à satisfaire un homme de toutes les manières possibles. Il nous a été demandé de nous masturber plusieurs fois par jour pour faire de nous des nymphomanes, toujours en quête de sexe..._

… _les guides elles nous ont appris à pratiquer ce que nous apprenions le matin même. Pour nous entraîner, nous devions jouer parfois l'homme et nous adonner à des relations homosexuelles avec les autres stagiaires..._

… _chaque soir le professeur conviait une stagiaire pour un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête. Seul maître et juge, nous devions lui prouver que nous étions des étudiantes appliquées. Sans sentiments, ni douceur, le professeur « baisait » brutalement avec chacune d'entre nous... -_

Je ne pus en lire davantage, aveuglée par de nouvelles larmes de rage cette fois-ci. Laurent explosa de rire puis me donna une tape dans le dos.

« T'aurais préféré que ça se passe comme ça ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Tout est faux. » crachai-je en le repoussant.

« Sauf pour toi, petite cochonne. »

Son insinuation me donna la nausée, que pouvait-il savoir de moi ? Qu'avait-il entendu de mes moments avec Edward ?

« Lis la fin de l'article au moins. » me lança-t-il comme un défi.

_\- J'ai tout fait pour séduire le professeur et obtenir ses faveurs et ses confidences. Ancien gigolo, il a été de longues années le jouet de femmes riches. Désormais aux commandes, il se venge de ses années de soumission et dompte, soumet, brise, de fragiles femmes en manque d'amour._

_Il est venu plusieurs fois la nuit pour me forcer à coucher avec lui, et si ça n'était pas dans ma chambre, c'était dans la sienne, dans la cuisine, dans la salle de projection, dans le jardin. Totalement ignorant de mon identité et en toute impunité, il a abusé de moi... -_

« J'avais bien dit à Aro de mettre un micro aussi dans les chambres. » me confia mon geôlier quand je me reculai à nouveau de l'ordinateur, dégoutée.

« Les gardes les ont retirés. » arguai-je.

« Pas tous mais la plupart en effet. De toute façon on avait déjà récolté assez d'infos. »

Rassurée de savoir que ce que j'avais partagé avec Jane et Edward dans ma chambre ces derniers jours n'ait pas été entendu, je repris mon calme et séchai mes larmes.

« C'est très mal écrit, aucun journal n'en voudra. Rien que des mensonges.» me contentai-je de dire avant de retourner auprès de la grande fenêtre.

« Ne mens pas, Bella. Je me suis bien amusé à espionner, j'ai écouté tout ce qu'il se passait, les cours, les ateliers, tes séances en tête à tête avec monsieur le professeur. »

Il minauda sur ces derniers mots, imitant notre rituel en début de cours. Cela me parut bien loin, tout ce que j'avais vécu était désormais sali par les mensonges de Volturi.

« Personne n'y croira. » mentis-je, pour me rassurer.

« Au contraire, l'article va paraître demain matin et je suis persuadé que toute la presse nationale relaiera ton histoire. Tu vas être rapidement célèbre, dommage que tu n'en profiteras pas. »

Edward... Edward me manquait tellement mais au moins, je ne l'avais pas entraîné dans tout ça. Si je lui avais confié les menaces d'Aro, qui m'avaient paru alors plutôt inoffensives, Edward serait venu avec moi.

« Pourquoi Volturi en veut au professeur ? »

« Il ne lui en veut pas ! » soupira-t-il avec condescendance.

« Mais... Dans l'article... »

« Il a aussi parlé des guides, pas seulement de ton cher Edward... C'est Caius qui veut la peau d'Edward. »

« Qui est Caius ? »

« Pour une journaliste tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe à Seattle ! Aro ne regrettera pas ton départ... Caius, Marcus et Aro Volturi règnent sur l'Ouest des Etats-Unis, à part la Californie. Edward a servi de jouet à la femme de Caius. Il a eu un contrat sur lui comme tu le sais, puis Edward s'est fait racheter, Marcus a annulé le contrat. Mais Caius n'a pas oublié et étonnamment il compte sur la justice pour achever sa vengeance. »

« La justice... »

Edward risquait la prison pour avoir frappé le détective privé d'un mari jaloux, ce qui remontait à plusieurs années et soudainement le détective avait porté plainte. Le lien entre cette affaire et Volturi était facile à faire et également très inquiétant.

« Eh oui, devina Laurent, c'est Caius qui a poussé le détective à porter plainte. »

« Et Irina ? » le provoquai-je.

« Super coup au plumard, elle est vraiment experte. Toi aussi maintenant, hein ? »

Il s'approcha de moi et je reculai précipitamment, son expression dangereuse me glaça d'effroi. Quand il m'accula dans un coin de la pièce, son arme à la main, il s'esclaffa.

« Trop simple. »

« Arrêtez de jouer avec mes nerfs ! » l'engueulai-je.

« Relax, t'es pas mon genre. »

« Irina ? » osai-je.

Il s'installa sur le vieux canapé, allongea ses jambes et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, très à l'aise. Il avait joué avec la guide, j'espérais qu'Irina ne retomberait pas dans ses bras.

« Un jeu d'enfant, je l'ai séduite, elle est du genre facile. On a baisé comme des malades deux jours puis elle m'a emmené au Manoir quelques jours avant que tu n'y arrives. J'ai posé les micros et les caméras. »

« Vous l'avez rappelée, pour parler de Jane et moi. »

« Pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop surprise en lisant ton article. Les guides s'en sortiront normalement. Et moi je ne serais pas inquiété par une enquête. Cette poupée m'a dans la peau. »

Irina le croyait-elle toujours amoureux d'elle ? Le couvrirait-elle si la police enquêtait sur ma disparition ? Je décidai de changer de sujet, si par miracle je m'en sortais, je ferais tout pour mettre ces trois mafieux sous les verrous à vie.

« Ils sont de la même famille ? Les Volturi je veux dire. »

« Cousins, Aro et Caius sont véritablement les chefs, Marcus s'est plus ou moins rangé. »

« Je n'y crois pas. » statuai-je.

« Sa femme a été tuée par un clan rival, il y a une dizaine d'années. »

« Et vous postulez pour le remplacer. »

« Pourquoi pas ? se vanta-t-il. Va te coucher, il est près de minuit. »

« Quand vais-je revoir Jane ? »

Il rigola tout bas parce que décidément il s'amusait de mon espoir de m'en sortir. Il me désigna ensuite le canapé et lui s'assit sur une chaise à deux mètres de moi.

Je fermai les yeux, oubliant ma vie qui avait pris un cours inattendu et mortel, je préférais me remémorer chaque instant passé avec Edward.

* * *

_Voilà le stage est terminé, mais Le Stage ne l'est pas !;-) Il reste 6 épilogues, le prochain enchaîne donc sur le lendemain, ce sera un PDV de Jane. Il y aura aussi 2 bonus._

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur à cause de ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas que j'ai promis un « happy end »... quoique..._

_Déchainez-vous avec les reviews !_

_A bientôt !_

_VanessaJJ_


	28. Dim 27 mai - Épilogue Jane

_Et oui! Vous ne rêvez pas! Vous avez déjà la suite ! Je ne vous ai pas trop inquiétée?_

_On reprend dans la nuit du dimanche, voici ce qu'il se passe pour Jane._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Epilogue – Jane**

**Dimanche 27 mai**

* * *

**PDV Jane**

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. » me murmura Aro au creux de l'oreille avant de rire comme un démon.

« Oui maître. » répondis-je sans trembler.

« Tu n'as pas oublié les règles pendant tes vacances ? »

« Non maître. »

Je me déshabillai et allai me poster à genoux devant lui. Il tenait déjà une cane longue et mince, je détestais cette cane. Elle s'abattit sur mes fesses sans faire de bruit, le calvaire continuait donc, il n'y avait plus de limites me concernant.

Depuis la veille, il me harcelait de questions sur le stage et surtout sur cet homme avec qui j'avais prétendu avoir couché. Il me dit aussi qu'il avait du annuler ses projets pour venir me chercher, personne ne savait où il était à part Laurent et moi. Il me reprocha de me jouer de lui et de le faire passer pour un homme faible. En vérité, ses sous-fifres ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait entre Aro et moi. Aro m'en voulait de l'avoir défié, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter et ferait tout pour le cacher. Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, il s'était lassé et m'avait donné des cachets pour la douleur. Ensuite il m'avait ligoté sur le lit, m'avait laissé et je m'étais endormie malgré moi.

À mon réveil, le jour se levait à peine, depuis le lit je pus admirer la forêt. Aro ne m'avait rien caché de ses plans pour Bella et moi. Je ne devais mon sursis que parce qu'il me voulait vraiment, même si j'avais déjà été « utilisée », selon ses propres termes. Je serais à lui, à ses ordres jusqu'au jour où la vie me deviendrait trop insupportable.

Aro était devenu « mon maître » six mois plus tôt et au début, j'avais aimé être ainsi désirée et prise en charge. Nos séances de jeux avaient d'abord servi d'initiation à son monde, après quelques semaines, il était passé aux choses sérieuses. Aro ne se contentait pas de frapper et de m'humilier, nos séances étaient un véritable exutoire pour lui et j'avais du faire des choses ordinaires comme lui servir à boire et à manger, le mettre au lit, le laver. Sa femme n'avait été présente que les deux premières semaines, elle m'avait montré comment s'occuper d'Aro.

J'avais été vite comblée de cadeaux, un nouvel appartement meublé et une voiture, une garde robe et des bijoux. Tout ce que j'avais pu vouloir, ils me l'offraient et souriaient gentiment quand je les remerciais. J'avais suivi Sulpicia, comme Aro la surnommait, Suzanne pour les autres, dans sa vie de femme riche et en quête de l'éternelle jeunesse. Elle me présentait comme sa nièce et j'avais fini par la voir comme une mère.

Me soumettre avait été difficile mais j'y avais quand même trouvé une satisfaction, et ça n'était pas en permanence. Il arrivait fréquemment qu'Aro annule une soirée et j'avais pu profiter de sa générosité sans subir ses dépravations.

Le trahir ou le tromper était impensable pour moi avant d'arriver au stage. Parce que le couple Volturi m'avaient promis un bonheur entier et un avenir radieux, je m'étais crue supérieure aux autres stagiaires qui ne voulaient qu'être aimées. Je n'avais pas voulu remettre en question l'existence que j'avais eu pour quelques mois, parce que cela signifierait repartir de zéro et je n'étais pas assez forte pour cela.

Tanya avait été patiente avec moi, sans elle je n'aurais pas compris que j'avais été manipulée. Si elle avait su que j'étais avec Aro Volturi, elle ne m'aurait pas laissée repartir. Comme Bella, j'avais choisi de ne rien dire pour n'impliquer et mettre en danger qui que ce soit. Aro était puissant et entouré d'une véritable cour de mafieux, mais si je restais dans l'ombre, j'aurais une petite chance de m'enfuir.

Aro ne revenait pas et mes liens m'empêchaient d'aller aux toilettes. Je m'en défis en quelques minutes, Tanya m'avait appris à le faire pour ne jamais subir plus que je ne le voudrais. Je n'allais cependant pas m'enfuir, la vie de Bella, parce qu'elle était toujours vivante, dépendait de mon obéissance.

Bella allait devenir une esclave des Volturis, forcée de leur obéir et d'agir pour eux. Grâce à ses airs de gentille fille, Aro allait se servir d'elle comme mule jusqu'à la briser. Selon lui, elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une pute, moi par contre, j'allais aller sur le trottoir dès qu'il en aurait fini avec moi.

Aro m'avait aussi envoyée au Manoir parce qu'une nuit, je l'avais vu échanger deux grosses mallettes d'argent avec un homme qui lui avait livré de la drogue. J'avais pris peur et il m'avait bercé pour me calmer en m'expliquant qu'il voulait juste me protéger. Ce stage devait nous lier plus étroitement lui et moi, loin de lui j'avais osé croire que je pourrais me détacher de lui.

Aro m'avait emmenée dans cette grande maison, isolée et invisible depuis la route. Il m'avait enfermée dans l'une des chambres au deuxième étage, ma seule option de sortie serait de sauter par la fenêtre. J'allais dans la salle de bains et mis du désinfectant sur mes plaies, mes fesses étaient boursoufflées et rouges, les traces de mes sévices mettraient plusieurs semaines à disparaître totalement.

Je vis qu'il était près de sept heures du matin, et j'étais toujours seule. Mon corps n'était que souffrance aussi je me mis en quête de cachets pour la douleur dans la salle de bains. Je trouvais à la place des somnifères, il manquait deux cachets à la boîte, voilà qui expliquait que je me sois endormie si profondément. Je pris quatre cachets au bout de la plaquette et remis tout en place. Aro avait laissé dans la chambre une bouteille de whisky, je pilai du mieux que je le pus les cachets puis les versai dans la bouteille. Il ne tarderait plus à revenir, il m'avait promis un dimanche de torture après tout.

Je me ligotai ensuite les chevilles et les poignets, le nœud était différent mais avec un peu de chance il n'y ferait pas attention. J'entendis les pneus sur le gravier tandis que le soleil se levait pour de bon cette fois. Aro pénétra dans la chambre, il ne verrouilla pas la porte, lança sa veste à terre puis me sourit comme à son habitude. Je savais désormais qu'il n'était pas attentionné et bienveillant, jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de me chouchouter contre quelques heures par semaine à être fouettée, battue, baisée.

« Te voilà réveillée ma chère. »

Je ne répondais pas, parce que ça n'était pas une question et que dans ces moments je n'étais autorisée qu'à répondre aux questions.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien reposée, nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend. Mets-toi sur le ventre. »

J'obtempérai et dus cacher mon soulagement quand il porta à la bouche un verre de whisky. Il le but d'un coup puis s'approcha de moi.

« Je crois que tu m'as menti ma chère Jane. J'ai vérifié, à part les gardes et le professeur, aucun homme n'est venu au Manoir. Pourquoi as-tu cherché à me rendre jaloux ? »

Je ne sus quoi répondre, la veille je lui avais tenu tête, aujourd'hui il m'offrait une échappatoire en quelque sorte. Le problème était que je n'étais plus vierge techniquement. Seth m'avait tellement excitée que j'avais utilisé le vibromasseur et avais brisé mon hymen. Je ne le regretterais jamais, Aro ne méritait pas de me prendre mon pucelage. Mais comment faire maintenant ?

« Je suis désolée Maître. J'ai été manipulée par les guides. » mentis-je.

« Tu es une faible fille, Jane, trop faible. Que ferais-tu sans moi pour te protéger ? »

« Pardon Maître. »

« Je suis de bonne humeur ma chère Jane aussi j'ai décidé de te faire l'amour sans plus attendre. Il est temps que je te prenne ta pureté. »

Il but encore un verre avant de me rejoindre sur le lit. Il défit mes liens puis claqua des doigts. Je le déshabillai comme il m'avait appris à le faire, d'abord ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis sa chemise. Une fois torse nu, j'avais pour interdiction de le regarder, aussi je lui retirai son pantalon et son slip les yeux fermés. Il prit ma tête pour la plaquer contre son sexe déjà dur et j'ouvris la bouche, je savais comme faire mais je n'avais aucune envie de le faire profiter de mes leçons.

Il but encore, le niveau de la bouteille avait baissé de moitié, je ne savais hélas pas quand les somnifères feraient effet. Aro était capable de boire beaucoup sans pour autant être ivre.

« Allonge-toi. » m'ordonna-t-il avant de bailler.

Lorsqu'il fut à mes côtés, il malmena mon corps avec des caresses qui n'en étaient pas. Ses mains, ses ongles, ses dents marquèrent ma peau. La chambre résonna de ses insultes, de mes gémissements de douleur, de ses râles de désir malsain.

« Suce-moi encore, je veux te voir avec mon jus dans ta petite bouche. »

Il s'étira puis s'allongea sur le lit. Je m'activais sans entrain, priant pour qu'enfin il s'endorme. Et que ferais-je après ? Jamais Aro ne me laisserait partir et si j'étais partie à son réveil, il remuerait ciel et terre pour me punir. Si je le livrais à la police, il trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir, il avait des « relations ». Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Aro commença à somnoler, il baillait et marmonnait. Soudain il attrapa ma tête et me repoussa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » hurla-t-il.

« Rien Maître. »

Il se saisit de la bouteille et renifla au goulot, il grogna et se tourna vers moi. Une gifle m'envoya à terre, Aro se leva et tituba bizarrement. La bouteille tomba sur le tapis, le liquide ambré se déversa à nos pieds. Il prit le fouet qui était posé sur la table de chevet puis me pointa le mur. Je rampai à terre là où il le voulait quand je butai sur sa veste. Son arme dépassait du tas de tissu, Aro me vit m'emparer du pistolet et me donna un coup de pied violent dans le ventre. De toutes mes forces je gardai en main l'arme et courus de l'autre côté du lit.

« Donne-moi ça ! » exigea-t-il en grimpant difficilement sur le lit pour me rejoindre.

Je tirai sur lui, sans me poser de questions, l'atteignant dans la poitrine. Il tomba sur le lit, les yeux écarquillés, une main sur la plaie.

« Appelle... ambulance... »

« Non Aro, tu dois mourir. » assénai-je en me positionnant au-dessus de lui.

Mes larmes coulaient, je n'avais plus peur mais j'avais honte. Je l'avais laissé me soumettre sans protester, sans résister.

« Jane... »

« Aro, tu meurs. Tu mérites de souffrir... »

Mes mains restaient crispées sur le pistolet, j'avais une furieuse envie de le cribler de balles. Il était inerte désormais, du sang s'échappait de sa bouche grande ouverte, il respirait difficilement, ses yeux eux par contre avaient gardé cet éclair de vie et ne me quittaient pas. Je fouillai la veste à la recherche de son téléphone. Il était verrouillé mais je pouvais appeler la police, c'était suffisant.

« Police. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« J'ai été enlevée avec une amie.. Je viens de tuer mon ravisseur. »

« Où êtes-vous ? »

« À Forks... Dans une maison dans la forêt, sur la nationale 101... Mon amie est encore retenue prisonnière je pense. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondis-je affolée.

« Restez en ligne, nous tentons de vous localiser. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Jane Porter, j'étais avec... »

« Etes-vous blessée ? » me coupa-t-elle.

« Je... ça va... Mon amie s'appelle Bella Swan, il faut que vous la retrouviez ! »

« Du calme, je vous passe le shérif. »

Un clic et une voix d'homme résonna.

« Où est Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée. »

« Vous étiez avec elle hier ? »

« Oui, nous avons été enlevées. » l'informai-je.

« Vous êtes seule ? »

« Oui. »

Je ne voulais pas parler d'Aro, il ne méritait pas d'être soigné et de toute façon il ne survivrait pas longtemps.

« Je vous envoie quelqu'un immédiatement. Jane, tenez bon. »

Il raccrocha et la standardiste continua à me poser des questions. Aro agonisait en silence, le lit était désormais rouge. Je me rhabillai à la hâte, sortis de la chambre et dévalai les escaliers. Une minute plus tard, une voiture se gara. Je restai figée dans le salon, ça n'était pas la police, était-ce un complice d'Aro ? Je me cachai derrière un épais rideau et regardait encore dehors. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux quand je vis Seth Clearwater courir vers la maison. Mon fantasme absolu, il n'avait été que ça, puis Bella m'avait avoué qu'il était son demi-frère et j'avais eu l'espoir de pouvoir un jour ne serait-ce que lui parler.

« Jane Porter ? »

Je courus vers lui et sans réfléchir, me jetai dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, venez avec moi. » me pressa-t-il.

« Vous êtes de la police ? »

« Non, mais je suis avec le shérif Swan. »

« Swan ? » répétai-je.

« C'est le père de Bella. Nous avons trouvé sa voiture hier en fin d'après-midi ainsi qu'un cadavre à proximité. Depuis nous la cherchons partout. Nous ignorions que vous étiez avec elle. »

« Personne ne savait. »

À part les guides et les autres stagiaires, pensai-je, mais personne ne savait véritablement où nous étions pendant trois semaines.

« Voilà Charlie ! »

Nous sortîmes de la maison et le shérif Swan se précipita vers moi. Bella lui ressemblait beaucoup.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, merci. »

Une autre voiture se gara, cinq jeunes hommes en sortirent, tous plus musclés les uns que les autres.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Bella et moi avons été enlevées, elle a été droguée et emmenée dans une petite maison par un homme, je pense pas très loin. Il est armé. Je suis désolée, je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Charlie ! La grange ! » s'exclama un jeune homme aussi mat de peau et brun que Seth.

« On fonce ! hurla le shérif à l'équipée. Seth, emmène Jane à l'hôpital. »

« Et pour le corps ? » demanda mon sauveur.

« On verra plus tard. »

Il prit son talkie walkie et aboya de nouveaux ordres à un certain Mark. Me concentrer sur les détails me permirent de ne pas flancher, j'avais vraiment peur qu'il soit trop tard pour Bella. Le téléphone d'Aro se mit soudain à sonner et le shérif me fit signe de décrocher. Tous se turent.

« Tout est en place, patron. »

Je reconnus Laurent, je ne pouvais pas parler de Bella sinon il comprendrait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

« Il est sous la douche. » mentis-je avec aplomb.

« Jane ? Tu as le droit de répondre ? »

Le shérif était lui aussi au téléphone, sans doute pour demander de tracer l'appel.

« Il vient de me l'ordonner. » enchainai-je.

« Ok, dis-lui de me rappeler. Je l'attends. »

« Mais il m'a dit qu'on allait rester toute la journée ensemble. » minaudai-je.

« Écoute petite poupée, dis-lui de me rappeler, je m'en fous de ce qu'il va te faire. »

Charlie hocha la tête, je pouvais raccrocher.

« Oui, d'accord. »

Je remis le téléphone au shérif et Seth me serra encore contre lui.

« Bien joué. » me dit-il doucement.

« On l'a ! annonça le shérif. Tu avais raison Jake, ils sont dans la vieille maison des Rivers. »

Tout le monde remonta en voiture et ils disparurent dans l'allée. Seth me lâcha et d'instinct, je le retins.

« Je vais m'assurer qu'il est mort, va dans la voiture, si dans cinq minutes je ne suis pas là, tu t'en vas, tu as compris ? »

« Non ! »

« Fais ce que je te dis. »

Et seule dans la voiture, mes nerfs lâchèrent. J'étais épuisée, j'avais peur pour Bella, j'avais eu tellement peur pour moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais enfin débarrassée d'Aro. Si réellement personne à part Laurent ne savait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire hier et aujourd'hui, je pouvais peut-être m'en sortir et éviter d'être la cible des Volturi.

Seth fut soudain à mes côtés et me berça tandis que je pleurais encore et encore.

« Tu es blessée Jane ? »

Je fis non de la tête et il caressa mon visage.

« Il t'a frappée. »

Ma joue ne me faisait pas mal, j'avais subi bien pire. Je la sentais juste chaude et gonflée, je ne devais pas être belle à voir.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. »

« Bella ? »

« Ils vont nous tenir au courant. »

Il démarra et sa main gauche ne quitta plus ma main droite. Comme une automate je décidai de tout lui raconter, je n'aurais peut-être plus la force ou le courage de le faire plus tard. Seth m'écouta sans commenter mais réagissait avec tout son corps.

« Tu as bien fait de le tuer. » conclut-il.

« Je vais aller en prison ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Comment peux-tu en être certain ? »

« Parce que tu as descendu un mafieux qui a échappé à la justice trop longtemps. Ça va aller. Parle-moi de toi. Tu es étudiante ? »

« Ouais... et toi ? »

« Je viens de finir mes études... même si je ne sais pas quoi faire après. »

« Tu es indien ? »

« Oui, la tribu des Quileute, tu connais ? »

« Non. »

Il me regarda faussement vexé.

« Et les autres aussi ? » continuai-je.

« Ouais, on a tous grandi dans la réserve au bord de l'océan. »

Il me parla de La Push et eut le temps de raconter quelques anecdotes sur son enfance. À l'hôpital, Seth ne me quitta toujours pas, il resta avec moi sauf quand je dus me changer pour revêtir une blouse d'examen.

« Mademoiselle Porter, avez-vous été violée ? » me questionna le docteur.

« Non. »

« Je suis désolé d'insister mais j'ai remarqué que vous avez grimacé en vous asseyant et... »

« Tu peux sortir un instant Seth ? » soupirai-je.

Je montrai au médecin mes fesses et il jura avant de sortir. Une infirmière arriva et désinfecta mes blessures puis appliqua une pommade.

« On ne peut pas faire plus, gardez le tube, mettez-en trois fois par jour. » me prescrivit-elle.

Seth revint après m'être rhabillée et m'emmena récupérer mon autorisation de sortie. Enfin Bella arriva peu après, en bonne santé à première vue même si elle était portée par un des indiens. Quand elle m'aperçut elle sauta à terre et courut vers moi. Nous nous étreignîmes en pleurs, soulagées d'être vivantes et ensemble.

« Tu vas bien. » répéta-t-elle en me serrant.

« Bella, est-ce que toi ça va ? »

« Oui... Oh Jane pardon de t'avoir emmenée ici. Je n'avais pas cru qu'il était capable de ça. »

« Ne t'en veux pas, je suis aussi fautive que toi. »

Elle m'enlaça de plus belle puis appela Seth qui nous prit toutes les deux dans ses bras.

« C'est fini. » dit encore Bella avant d'être emmenée par son père pour être examinée.

Le shérif me donna mon sac récupéré dans la maison où j'avais été retenue captive. Il me raconta ensuite qu'ils avaient approché la maison délabrée et l'avaient cernée. Laurent n'avait pas voulu se rendre, il avait tiré au hasard et l'adjoint du shérif avait réussi à lui tirer dessus pour l'immobiliser. Charlie, comme il insistait que je l'appelle, me dit aussi que Laurent ne durerait plus longtemps sans la protection d'Aro et qu'il avait agi ainsi pour être tué.

Vers onze heures du matin, mon amie fut à son tour autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital mais pas question d'aller nous reposer. Bella avait avoué à son père où elle était ces trois semaines dernières et pourquoi son patron nous avait enlevé. Au commissariat, nous dûmes faire une déposition en la présence d'un agent du FBI dépêché en urgence. Le comté de Clallam ne gérerait pas l'affaire, l'agent Perry exigea que nous restions encore deux heures avec lui et il nous prévint que tout ne faisait que commencer. Si Laurent était jugé, nous devrions témoigner et dès mardi, nous serions entendues pour de nouvelles dépositions cette fois-ci à Seattle au bureau fédéral.

Mon amie raconta les dernières vingt-quatre heures, le trajet vers Seattle et vers Forks finalement. Encore choquée, elle dut parler du meurtre de Victoria, de sa nuit passée dans la maison délabrée et de l'assaut du shérif et ses renforts, qui l'avait réveillée. J'appris aussi qu'Aro avait écrit un article plus que mensonger sur le stage et l'avait attribué à Bella. Ses motivations étaient encore floues, ma camarade avait cherché à ne pas impliquer son amant et les guides.

Seth nous emmena ensuite manger au seul restaurant décent de la ville. Avec Jake et Sam, des amis de la même tribu, Bella et moi assistèrent à un spectacle assez singulier, ces garçons de la Push étaient des gourmands. Seth ne m'avait pas quittée depuis qu'il m'avait trouvée et j'espérais qu'il avait compris que je ne voulais pas lui dire adieu.

« Papa, je dois repartir. » insista Bella quand son père lui proposa de rester chez lui quelques jours.

Seth se proposa de nous ramener à Seattle puisque la camionnette de Bella était toujours dans le fossé sur la nationale et que selon Jake, ça ne serait pas prudent de s'en servir tant qu'il n'y aurait pas une révision de faite. Vers dix-sept heures, nous reprîmes la route tous les trois avec appréhension.

« On va à Portland. » m'annonça mon amie, une fois installée sur la banquette arrière.

Bella avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de contacter Edward mais il n'avait jamais répondu.

« Tu crois qu'Edward a vu l'article ? » demandai-je, excitée à l'idée de passer encore plusieurs heures avec Seth.

« J'espère que non... Ce soir il joue dans un club, le New Moon... appelle les renseignements pour avoir l'adresse s'il te plait. »

« Ok. »

Je récupérai l'adresse et aussi le numéro du club. Le patron répondit mais Edward n'était pas encore arrivé et était attendu vers dix-neuf heures.

« On en a pour trois heures de trajet, dit Seth. Euh... Juste pour savoir, le stage avait lieu dans... »

« Oui, le coupa sa demi-soeur. Et oui on a du étudier ta sextape. »

« Eh ! C'était à but éducatif. » s'insurgea-t-il.

Bella grogna et ferma les yeux sans pour autant dormir.

« Moi je t'ai trouvé super. » chuchotai-je à Seth.

Il se tendit et rougit, qu'il était adorable ! J'aurais certes préféré le rencontrer en d'autres circonstances, la vie en avait voulu autrement. Le trajet me servit de prétexte pour apprendre à connaître mon compagnon de route. Nous avions tous les deux fait des études sans pour autant avoir de vocation. Lui rêvait de sillonner le monde mais n'osait pas partir seul. Son caractère joyeux ne s'accordait pas vraiment avec la solitude.

Charlie contacta Seth pour le prévenir que Laurent avait succombé à sa blessure. Bella me demanda ensuite mon téléphone et me dit qu'elle allait joindre nos camarades pour les prévenir de l'article et leur dire enfin la vérité sur sa raison d'avoir participé au stage. Elle mit le haut parleur et joignit d'abord Alice. Notre camarade n'avait pas vu l'article mais le consulta sur internet en restant au téléphone. Elle ne fut pas en colère ni même déçue, elle fanfaronna sur son sixième sens.

« Je savais bien que tu cachais quelque chose. Et donc c'est ton patron qui l'a écrit à ta placet ? »

« Oui. »

« Jane et toi allez bien ? »

« On a eu des problèmes à cause de mon patron justement qui était aussi le malade qui voulait dépuceler Jane. Je te raconterai tout ça bientôt. Je dois appeler les autres. »

« Et Edward ? » s'inquiéta notre amie.

« Je n'arrive pas à le joindre. »

« Tu peux me le dire maintenant, vous êtes ensemble ? » questionna Alice.

« J'espère... je suis amoureuse de lui et lui de moi, j'ai peur de l'avoir perdu à cause de toute cette histoire. »

« Si il ne comprend pas, appelle-moi et je débarque pour lui remettre les idées en place ! »

Bella contacta ensuite Esmé puis Cynthia qui furent tout aussi compréhensives qu'Alice. Elles nous souhaitèrent bonne chance pour la suite, nous faisant promettre des les contacter dès que possible pour plus de détails.

Rosalie, qui savait déjà que Bella travaillait dans un journal, avait lu le Seattle Times et l'article sur le stage. Elle n'avait pas décoléré et avait répondu crument à mon amie. Je dus intervenir pour prouver à Rosalie que Bella ne mentait pas et que l'article n'avait pas été écrit par elle.

Edward ne répondait toujours pas et quand nous arrivâmes enfin à Portland, jusqu'au New Moon, il venait de finir sa performance et s'apprêtait à partir nous informa une serveuse.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il a été médiocre ce soir. » se plaignit le gérant qui accepta de nous faire passer en coulisses.

Nous trouvâmes Edward en train de ranger sa guitare. Il ne dit rien en nous voyant et d'ailleurs son regard nous évita ensuite. Il s'agita en mettant sa veste et en levant son étui. Il était au courant pour l'article !

« Je peux tout expliquer. » lui dit Bella en s'approchant.

Il recula pour ne pas être touché par elle, il nous contourna et quitta la petite pièce.

« Attends ! »

« Tu m'as menti Bella ! Tu t'es servi de moi ! Quand j'ai appris que tu étais en vérité une journaliste et que tu étais venue au Manoir pour écrire sur le stage, je n'ai pas voulu y croire. Puis j'ai lu l'article et j'ai été harcelé toute la journée par des journalistes. Tout le monde sait que je suis le professeur qui... Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! » lui cria-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas écrit l'article ! Attends ! » le supplia-t-elle.

Edward ne voulut pas l'écouter, il sortit du club en bousculant quelques personnes.

« Je... me suis trompé sur toi ! Laisse-moi ! »

Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture et démarra sans un regard pour Bella. Elle se laissa tomber à même le trottoir et pleura silencieusement en le regardant s'éloigner et disparaître. Seth la força à se relever et l'aida à monter en voiture.

Le trajet vers Seattle fut d'abord silencieux, puis à voix basse mais certaine que Bella entendait tout, je racontais à Seth ce que je savais de la relation notre ancien professeur et mon amie.

« Tu vas faire comment ? » me demanda-t-il quand nous arrivâmes à Seattle vers vingt-deux heures.

« Je dois récupérer mes affaires dans mon appartement et après... j'en sais rien. »

« Tu peux rester avec moi. » proposa Bella.

« Non, c'est sympa mais j'ai envie de partir d'ici au plus vite. »

« Je te ramène à Forks ? » m'offrit Seth.

« Euh. »

Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

« On va s'occuper de toi le temps que tu prennes des décisions. » poursuivait-il.

« Accepte Jane. » me glissa Bella en voulant être discrète.

« Ça va aller ? » m'enquis-je.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu as raison, ne reste pas à Seattle. »

Seth déposa Bella chez elle, elle insista pour que nous reprenions la route au plus tôt. Je guidais mon sauveur ensuite jusqu'à mon appartement. J'avais laissé mes clés à mon voisin, un vieil homme richissime et solitaire. Il râla d'être réveillé mais se tut en me découvrant, la joue encore tuméfiée.

« Prenez soin d'elle. » dit-il à Seth.

**PDV Seth**

« Tu es certaine que c'est sûr pour toi que de revenir ici ? »

« Aro n'a dit à personne où il était ces derniers jours... enfin j'espère. »

L'immeuble était vraiment classe, Jane avait tout d'une maitresse entretenue. En repensant à ce mafieux et à ce qui lui avait fait subir je fulminais. Il avait eu de la chance que Jane l'ait tué d'une simple balle, je n'aurais pas été aussi clément.

« Rentre à Forks avec moi. » insistai-je.

« Il y a un hôtel ? »

« Non. T'inquiète pas, ma mère et Charlie peuvent t'héberger. »

« Tu vis avec eux ? »

« Ouais, enfin pour les vacances. »

La honte... si seulement j'avais pris un appart sur le campus, j'aurais pu l'avoir pour moi tout seul et...

_Terrain dangereux ! Reprends-toi !_

« Merci Seth. »

« De rien... »

Elle me dévisagea comme si j'étais la seule personne au monde et que ça lui suffisait. Dès que je l'avais vue dans cette maison, j'avais craqué pour elle et je m'en serais mis des baffes. Elle venait de subir un grave traumatisme, sa vie avait été assez merdique, elle n'avait pas besoin que j'en rajoute. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher quand même de la suivre partout, j'avais besoin de la savoir en sécurité, et ça serait pareil demain et ainsi de suite.

Sans tomber dans la débauche, j'étais un mec normal et j'avais eu plusieurs copines. Aucune ne m'avait vraiment donné des raisons de m'engager. Je n'avais que vingt et un ans et une envie furieuse de vivre et d'explorer le monde entier.

« Je vais prendre le minimum, tu peux m'aider ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais. »

« Va dans la salle de bains et... euh prends tout. »

« Ok. »

Elle me tendit un sac à main immense et partit dans sa chambre. L'appart était sensass, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ait été aveuglée par la facilité et le luxe. La salle de bains, en marbre sans doute, contenait facilement trois kilos de maquillage et produits de beauté, le sac ne fermait plus.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » proposai-je en la rejoignant dans sa chambre.

« Les chaussures. Tiens ! »

Je remplis encore un sac sans commenter, les filles et leurs fringues, chaussures et maquillage c'était un sujet tabou.

Une heure plus tard, je chargeai ma Toyota avec six sacs pleins à craquer.

« T'es sûr que ça va pas les déranger tes parents ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle encore.

Pour la rassurer, j'appelais ma mère qui était évidemment au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ordonna à Jane de venir et me prévint que je dormirais sur le canapé. Avant que mon adorable compagne de route ne proteste, je lui garantis que ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. J'en profitai pour lui prendre la main et lui sourire encore.

« Jane... »

Je ne voulais plus me taire, j'irais en douceur, je serais ce qu'elle voudrait, je ne demandais qu'une chose...

« Oui ? »

Oh ses yeux... elle allait me rendre dingue. Et sa bouche rose... Stop !

« Tu n'es plus seule. » articulai-je difficilement.

« Ah bon ? »

Elle me sourit finalement, comprenant que je me portais volontaire.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. » ajouta-t-elle, redevenant grave.

« Je le veux Jane... Tu mérites d'être heureuse et je vais tout faire pour. »

La portée de mes mots me dépassait peut-être, je voulais la rassurer mais en gros je venais de lui promettre un truc qui ressemblait à un engagement sur la longue durée. Même pas peur ! Je souris, fier de moi et d'un coup beaucoup plus joyeux.

« Seth... il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais. »

« Ce que tu voudras. »

« C'est toi que je veux. » souffla-t-elle.

« Hein ? »

Ok elle m'avait aussi collée toute la journée mais j'avais cru que c'était juste le choc.

Elle était sérieuse ? Vraiment ? Et ça voulait dire quoi exactement ? J'avais chaud tout d'un coup.

« Seth, je dois t'avouer un truc. »

Je lui serrai un instant la main pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Depuis que j'ai vu ta vidéo je ne pense qu'à toi. »

Oh non pas cette vidéo ! Hein ? Elle avait dit quoi là ?

« Ah bon ? T'as pas été choquée ? » la questionnai-je sans oser la regarder.

« J'ai vu plus cochon pendant le stage. » répliqua-t-elle en rigolant doucement.

Ce fut son tour de me serrer la main.

« J'ai envie de toi Seth. »

Chaud ! Très chaud ! Trop chaud !

Je me garai et aussitôt après je l'embrassai férocement. Ce petit bout de femme me retournait la tête et c'était ok. Tout me paraissait enfin normal, c'était comme si j'avais vécu juste pour arriver à ce moment, pour être avec elle.

« On a tout le temps, Jane. » lui promis-je.

Je n'avais jamais refusé un coup d'un soir mais pas question de baiser sur le bord de la route ou sur le canapé de Charlie. Jane méritait mieux et pour paraphraser mon beau-père, par amour j'étais prêt à prendre mon temps.

Le reste de la route passa rapidement, Jane s'était lovée contre moi et elle s'endormit à quelques kilomètres de Forks. Je me garai devant la maison de Charlie et de ma mère et allai ouvrir la porte. Bien sûr ma mère m'attendait elle me serra contre elle puis me passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Elle s'est endormie. Euh... tu as changé les draps de mon lit ? » fis-je, honteux parce que ma chambre était éternellement en bordel.

« Oui ! Va la chercher. »

Je montai Jane dans ma chambre et ordonnai à ma queue de se calmer. Oui Jane était magnifique et à sa place dans mon lit mais je devais être patient. J'aurais des centaines d'autres nuits comme celle-ci avec elle.

Il était près de minuit, j'avais encore quelque chose à faire avant de me coucher.

Il répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit Bella ? » lui demandai-je, moqueur.

Je n'avais pas tous les détails mais ce mec et ma sœur étaient amoureux et lui avait été un gros con. Il l'avait planté sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.

« Qui est-ce ? » répéta Edward, plus durement.

Il avait eu de la chance que Charlie n'ait pas été là ce soir. Je serrai les poings en me souvenant de Bella, effondrée, après qu'il l'ait repoussé.

« Son demi-frère. Écoute-moi bien, Bella a failli mourir aujourd'hui, elle a pas écrit l'article et t'a protégé. Et toi tu étais un vrai salaud ! »

« Comment ça elle a failli mourir ?! Elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'écria-t-il.

J'avais toute son attention, il était temps qu'il rattrape ses conneries.

* * *

_Vous l'avez toutes redouté, Edward a très mal réagi mais pour sa défense, l'article est terrible et il a eu tellement d'expériences pourries avec les femmes. Mais Seth est là!_

_Surprise ! Un PDV de Seth ! Ça vous a plu ? Vous en aurez un également d'Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, John et Jasper. En tout cas pour Jane et Seth c'est bien parti !_

_Je vous avais fait attendre pour le précédent chapitre et là je vous publie déjà la suite, je mérite bien des encouragements, non ?_

_Je fais tout pour terminer le stage au plus tôt. Merci à toutes les lectrices !_

_A bientôt_

_VanessaJJ_


	29. Lundi 28 mai - Épilogue Bella

_Merci de m'avoir écrit, j'avais un peu peur de vous perturber avec les récents évènements mais vous êtes toujours fidèles et vous savez que je ne vais pas vous décevoir._

_Voici l'épilogue d'Edward et Bella, ça débute dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, vous aurez un très long PDV d'Edward._

* * *

**Epilogue – Bella**

**Lundi 28 Mai**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

« Non papa, je t'assure que ça va. » répétai-je pour la énième fois.

« Bells, tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai cru devenir fou quand on a découvert ta camionnette. Donne-moi un peu de répit et viens quelques temps à Forks. »

Je me retenais de pleurer parce que comme une enfant qui avait désespérément besoin d'être consolée, je mourrais d'envie de me réfugier chez lui.

« Papa, il est tard... Va te coucher, je suis morte de fatigue. »

« Ok Bells... Depuis ce matin tu ne m'as pas appelé Charlie une seule fois... Ça fait du bien. »

Sa voix était plus grave, plus douce, un peu triste aussi. Je savais comme il avait été mis à l'épreuve et je m'en voulais tellement.

« Pardon papa. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Va te reposer et appelle-moi demain matin, ok ? »

« Promis. »

Je raccrochai puis me séchai les cheveux mécaniquement. J'avais filé sous la douche aussitôt que Jane et Seth m'avait laissée, puis j'avais erré jusqu'à ce que mon père m'appelle.

Reprendre possession de mon appartement était bien trop cruel, je retournais à une vie où je ne l'aimais pas encore. Après avoir vécu deux jours terribles, revoir Edward ce soir avait été une vraie récompense. Je ne le blâmais pas pour sa réaction, j'avais couru le risque en toute connaissance de cause en ne lui révélant pas la raison de ma présence au stage.

Il avait refusé de m'écouter parce que j'avais fait ce qu'il avait redouté, je l'avais manipulé, je lui avais menti. Les apparences étaient contre moi, lui s'était barricadé depuis qu'il avait cessé d'être un gigolo et s'était juré de ne plus être un jouet. Il m'avait donné son amour et trop facilement il me l'avait repris.

Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de le suivre, je l'aurais forcé à m'écouter. Son rejet était légitime, pas ma lâcheté. Moi qui m'étais promise de tout faire pour lui, je baissais les bras à la première difficulté. J'aurais du rester à Portland. Si au moins j'avais ma voiture, j'aurais pu y retourner et...

Je courus fouiller mon sac à main, je n'avais que quarante dollars sur moi mais ça suffirait pour un voyage en bus. J'appelai ensuite la gare routière, le premier bus pour Portland partirait à cinq heures du matin, cela me laissait trois heures pour me préparer. J'étouffais ici, je préférais attendre sur un banc inconfortable que chez moi. Je vidai ma valise sur mon lit, transférai ma trousse de toilette et des sous-vêtements dans un vieux sac à dos.

Je clopinai jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée en mettant mes converses et mon sac sur mon dos quand soudain quelqu'un tapa à ma porte. Si c'était encore une des conquêtes de mon voisin à la recherche de serviettes hygiéniques, j'allais faire un carnage ! J'ouvris ma porte, toutes griffes dehors.

« Quoi ?! »

Un bouquet me cachait le visage de mon visiteur mais je l'avais reconnu !

« Edward ! »

Il se montra en hésitant, ses yeux étaient rougis, son menton assombri par sa barbe. Il était magnifique.

« Mais... qu'est-ce... tu... » balbutiai-je.

« Je t'ai promis que je serais là lundi matin, et …. techniquement on est lundi, répliqua-t-il. Tu dormais ? Oh... Tu partais ? »

Edward avait remarqué mon sac et les clés dans ma main, il recula dans le couloir et jeta un regard désespéré à ses chaussures.

« J'allais à Portland. » lui répondis-je doucement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour te parler, je n'aurais pas du abandonner si facilement. Edward j'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Entre s'il te plait. »

Oui j'avais une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, je devais absolument obtenir le pardon de l'homme que j'aimais mais en le voyant au milieu de mon salon, je n'eus qu'une pensée : EDWARD MASEN EST CHEZ MOI !

« Bella, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. »

Ça allait mieux, tellement mieux parce qu'il était venu. Il m'attira contre lui d'un coup et me serra à m'en couper le souffle. Mon sac tomba à terre quand je décollai du sol. Il ne me relâcha pas tout de suite mais finit par le faire pour me détailler de la tête aux pieds.

« Ça va, regarde je suis entière. » le rassurai-je, euphorique et aussi décontenancée.

« Bella... mon amour je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il dans mon cou.

J'étais au nirvana, dans ses bras j'aurais pu tout oublier, mais il y avait urgence ! Il fallait mettre les choses au clair, je n'allais pas le laisser prendre le blâme.

« Non Edward, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner ! »

« J'aurais du t'écouter tout à l'heure... J'étais tellement malheureux, j'ai cru que tu... »

« Tu as lu l'article ? » le coupai-je parce que je ne supporterais pas de l'entendre m'expliquer que je l'avais blessé.

« Hier matin, on m'a prévenu et je n'ai pas voulu y croire. Puis Tanya et les filles m'ont incendié, et il y a eu les appels des journalistes... »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé, je le rejoignis en évitant de croiser son regard. Il était temps de m'expliquer et ça ne serait pas facile, quand bien même j'avais eu des jours et des jours pour préparer ma confession.

« Au début, je ne pouvais pas te le dire... commençai-je, je risquais ma place au journal et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à devenir secrétaire de rédaction. Cette enquête c'était ma chance d'avancer, de réussir. »

« Et tu as réussi ? »

Il ne desserra pas les mâchoires, à croire que quelque soit ma réponse, il ne sera pas satisfait.

« Je le croyais mais en fait mon patron, Aro Volturi... »

« Volturi ?! » s'exclama-t-il choqué et effrayé.

« Oui, je ne savais pas qui il était vraiment, pour moi il n'était que le patron de mon journal. Il m'a fait croire qu'il me donnait enfin ma chance. C'était lui l'amant de Jane et il voulait que je la surveille et que je dénonce le stage. Quand j'ai refusé de lui obéir et de vous compromettre, il a menacé de t'envoyer en prison, pareil pour Tanya et ses sœurs. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risques. J'ai détesté te mentir, je te le jure. »

Il resta muet, ses yeux rivés sur ma table de salon.

« Tu m'en veux ? » lâchai-je.

« Oui... je veux dire... évidemment mais pas pour ton enquête. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Tu aurais du me le dire, je serais venu avec toi et... »

« Et tu penses qu'il t'aurait épargné ? Aro Volturi ! Edward, c'était Aro Volturi ! Tu réalises à quel point il est dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui a du forcer le détective à porter plainte contre toi, tout ça parce que je ne voulais plus écrire ce foutu article. »

Je me blottis contre lui, mes larmes gagnèrent la bataille, j'étais trop énervée pour les retenir. À cause de moi, Edward risquait la prison, alors non je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire que tout se serait bien passé si je n'avais pas menti. Finalement je l'attrapai par le col et l'embrassai aussi passionnément que j'en étais capable.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » susurrai-je après avoir repris ma respiration.

« Bella, tu es certaine que tu n'es plus en danger ? »

« Volturi et son complice sont morts... »

« Mais ils sont nombreux, et Caius et Marcus vont vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici sans défense. »

Il n'aurait rien du savoir de ce gang de mafieux, il n'aurait pas du être pris dans les plans lugubres d'Aro. Que s'était-il vraiment passé pour qu'un des Volturi ait voulu le tuer ?

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis m'embrassa avec force, comme pour se prouver encore que j'étais bien là, saine et sauve, avec lui. J'aurais aimé me dédier à cela, oublier le reste comme je l'avais si souvent fait au Manoir. Je mis tout de même fin à notre baiser parce qu'il y avait encore des réponses à donner et des questions à poser. Il essuya mes larmes, je me sentais désormais assez calme pour continuer.

« Tu as eu des soupçons sur moi ? » le questionnai-je.

« Non, enfin jusqu'à ces derniers jours où tu sursautais à chaque bruit, où ton regard parfois se voilait parce que tu étais inquiète. »

Il m'avait observée plus que je ne l'avais pensé. C'était un miracle que je ne me sois pas vendue par accident.

« Je vous ai entendus vendredi, les filles et toi, parler dans le bureau, au sujet de Hunter qui était mort. » lui appris-je, toujours honteuse d'avoir autant écouté aux portes.

« Il a été assassiné, ça ne fait aucun doute. Les filles connaissent un inspecteur qui les a renseignées. Volturi a sans doute prémédité ça car Hunter était prêt à le balancer. »

« Il a fait tuer sa femme. » ajoutai-je.

« Victoria ? Comment le sais-tu ? »

Je réfrénai difficilement de nouvelles larmes au souvenir du meurtre de sang froid de Victoria par Laurent, sous les ordres de Volturi. Edward comprit que j'en avais été témoin, il m'enlaça en jurant que tout était fini et que tout irait bien. Nichée contre son torse, concentrée pour ne plus penser au corps sans vie que j'avais du cacher, je ne remarquai pas que j'avais été portée jusque dans mon lit.

« Je t'aime Bella. Je te protégerai. »

Comme par magie, je m'apaisai. Ses mains voulurent rattraper le temps perdu, elles me déshabillèrent à la hâte puis me livrèrent à un corps tout aussi nu. Il enfila un préservatif puis hésita, son regard sur moi, noir et possessif, me laissant deviner qu'il m'admirait. J'étais flattée mais surtout j'étais en manque de lui et je ne pouvais plus attendre.

« Edward... » gémis-je en le forçant à me recouvrir.

Notre étreinte ressembla à la dernière, deux jours plus tôt, une éternité en y pensant, dans ma chambre de stagiaire. Nous nous étions dit au revoir, chacun persuadé que le retour à la vie normale serait difficile, aucun ne pouvant imaginer les épreuves qui allaient suivre.

Il me fit l'amour sans parler et sans me quitter du regard. Pour la première fois, je pouvais être moi-même avec lui, sans craindre de me trahir, sans risquer non plus de le compromettre. Quand je jouis, enfin je pus le faire sans aucune retenue, je gémis aussi fort que j'en eus besoin. Edward aussi me sembla plus libre, il laissa échapper un râle grave et long en se répandant en moi.

« On devrait juste dormir. » contra-t-il plus tard en repoussant délicatement une de mes mains qui s'était aventurée sur son sexe.

« Ok mais promets-moi que tu seras toujours là à mon réveil. »

« Juré. »

Avait-il compris ma ruse ? Je le voulais à chacun de mes réveils, il y aurait un temps pour en parler sérieusement sans doute. Je m'endormis rapidement mais non sans appréhension. Quand allais-je enfin pouvoir vivre en paix avec Edward ? Mes rêves subirent mes angoisses, ils furent sombres et si je n'avais pas eu Edward à mes côtés, je n'aurais pas cherché à me rendormir à chaque fois que la peur me réveillât.

Tirée de mes songes vers neuf heures du matin par mon téléphone, je me levai sans faire de bruit pour répondre.

« Mlle Swan ? »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Henry Lee du journal San Francisco Daily. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Avez-vous vu Aro Volturi depuis votre retour à Seattle ? »

Je raccrochai en tremblant, le FBI devait tenir la mort d'Aro secrète le plus longtemps possible et déjà la rumeur courait.

« Tout va bien, mon amour ? »

Edward resta derrière moi et m'enlaça tendrement. Sa barbe se frotta contre la peau sensible de mon cou, envoyant aussitôt des décharges de désir dans mon ventre.

« Oui. » soufflai-je, les yeux mi-clos.

Mon amant ne se laissa pas perturber, il s'écarta de moi, me fit face pour finalement m'embrasser le front.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Un journaliste. » soupirai-je.

« Ah ! Je ne peux pas les voir ! »

Il rigola de son trait d'humour mais je me souvins qu'il avait eu affaire à des journalistes justement à cause de moi.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir impliqué. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas écrire sur toi. »

« Je te crois Bella. »

« J'ai déjà prévenu les filles que je n'avais rien à voir avec ce qui est paru. »

« Tu savais que Jane est en ce moment à Forks ? » lâcha-t-il.

« Non ! Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu besoin d'aide hier pour venir ici. »

Je ne comprenais pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

« Seth m'a téléphoné, m'apprit-il. Il m'a dit que Jane et toi avaient été enlevées et... Il a dit que tu as failli mourir. »

« Il a dramatisé. » mentis-je.

Je décidai de m'occuper les mains, j'étais bien trop nerveuse et je mourrais de faim. Edward me suivit et je lui désignai un tabouret.

« En quoi a-t-il dramatisé? me pressa-t-il tout de même. Tu as été enlevée avec Jane ! Je comprends mieux certaines choses, comme l'agression d'Hunter et la persistance de sa femme à vouloir entrer dans le Manoir. Tu as dû avoir si peur. »

« C'est fini... »

Tout en préparant du café et des toasts, je cherchais un moyen de ne plus penser à cette nuit dans la maison abandonnée, à la frayeur que j'avais ressenti à chaque fois que Laurent m'avait regardée. Je n'avais avoué qu'à mon père la visite tardive d'Aro et la gifle qu'il m'avait donnée parce que j'avais refusé de parler de Jane et de son prétendu amant. Laurent m'avait ensuite endormie avec une nouvelle dose, plus légère, de somnifère. J'avais été réveillée par les coups de feu, Laurent avait été touché par balle, sous mes yeux.

« Donc Seth t'a appelé ? » rebondis-je.

Je lui servis son petit-déjeuner, soudain euphorique par ce moment banal pourtant si précieux à mes yeux

« Oui, il m'a également dit que Jane resterait quelque temps chez ton père avec lui. »

« Sacrée Jane. » dis-je en souriant.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, sa main sur ma cuisse et ma tête sur son épaule.

« Il s'agit bien du même homme qui a tourné les scènes avec Kate ? » s'enquit-il après.

« Le seul et unique, Seth. » répliquai-je en frissonnant de dégout au souvenir des quelques secondes que j'avais tout de même vues de ce fameux film " instructif ".

« Mon pauvre amour. » rigola-t-il.

Il me prit dans ses bras puis soupira.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Déjà ? » me plaignis-je.

« Je reviens dès que j'en ai fini, me promit-il. Où se trouve ta salle de bain ? »

Il m'interdit de le rejoindre, il ne pouvait pas être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec son avocat. Dix minutes plus tard, il me rejoignit dans le salon. Je n'avais même pas remarqué la veille comment il était habillé. J'étais si habituée à le voir en costume, toujours élégant, je ne pouvais pourtant pas me plaindre de le voir avec un jean usé et un t-shirt blanc parfaitement ajusté... Miam...

« Bella, crois-moi je vais te faire l'amour sitôt que je reviens. »

Je le lâchai pour qu'il mette des baskets noires et une veste en cuir...

« Attends un instant ! » le suppliai-je.

J'enfilai mes converses, attrapai mes clés et le suivis hors de l'appartement. Je ne pus retenir un couinement quand il se stoppa dans la rue devant une moto.

« Tu te fous de moi ! » lâchai-je.

Il me dévisagea sans comprendre. Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles parce que je m'étais jurée d'être désormais toujours honnête avec lui, et j'allais devoir m'expliquer.

« Tu es... en moto... » balbutiai-je, ce qui ne lui apporta aucune réponse à en juger par son expression.

Il sortit du compartiment sous le siège un casque intégral puis monta sur son engin.

« Embrasse-moi poupée. » m'ordonna-t-il en jouant les machos et je me livrai bien volontiers à ce petit jeu.

Notre baiser me donna le vertige, comment ne pas être excitée en le voyant ainsi ?

« En motard donc. » comprit-il.

« Tu es tellement désirable, en permanence, mais là... »

« Tu me tues... soupira-t-il. Je ne vais pas réussir à conduire en bandant autant... »

« Tu as raison, ça n'est pas prudent, excuse-moi. » fis-je, pas le moins du monde repentante.

Il me décocha un sourire séducteur puis mit son casque et après un dernier signe de la main, démarra sa moto et s'en alla. Je le suivis du regard en tentant de ne pas me laisser envahir par la peur de ne plus le revoir. Quand il disparut, je resserrai mes bras autour de ma poitrine pour m'empêcher d'avoir mal.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? » m'appela-t-on.

Je grognai, immédiatement en mode furie ! Était-ce encore un journaliste trop curieux ? Certains de mes confrères ne reculaient devant rien pour un scoop. Jamais je ne ferais ça, j'avais un vrai respect pour la vie privée d'autrui.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » aboyai-je presque.

L'homme, impeccable dans un costume chic, n'avait rien du journaliste lambda.

« Marcus Volturi, j'aimerais vous parler. » annonça-t-il.

Mon souffle se suspendit, je cherchai autour de moi une échappatoire, ce Volturi là était venu accompagné de six armoires à glace.

« Vous n'avez à rien craindre, mademoiselle, je vous le promets. Nous pourrions discuter dans ma limousine. » proposa-t-il en désignant la longue voiture garée de l'autre côté de la rue.

M'avait-il faite surveiller ? Edward était-il en sécurité ?

« Pas question. »

« Alors dans votre appartement. » concéda-t-il.

Il ne me paraissait pas dangereux, contrairement à Aro avec qui j'avais toujours été mal à l'aise.

« Ok mais les gorilles restent ici. » exigeai-je.

« Ça n'est pas possible, vous comprendrez pourquoi si vous voulez bien m'écouter. »

Sans plus rien dire, je rentrai dans mon immeuble suivie donc par sept hommes.

« Allez donc attendre de ce côté-ci. » ordonna Marcus Volturi à sa clique en désignant mon coin cuisine.

« Et ne touchez à rien ! » ajoutai-je sèchement, ce qui fit rire Volturi.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et lui prit place dans le fauteuil à ma gauche.

« Je vais aller droit au but, mademoiselle Swan. Je vous présente mes excuses pour les agissements d'Aro et de Caius. Vous avez été mêlée à une histoire sordide qui n'avait aucun rapport avec vous. »

« En effet... mais je ne vois pas en quoi Caius est impliqué. »

« C'est lui qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer Jane à ce stage. Comme vous le savez, Caius en a voulu à monsieur Masen car il a eu une... relation avec sa femme. Il a comploté avec Aro, espérant ainsi récolter des informations sur monsieur Masen tandis que Jane serait formée. C'est encore Caius qui a proposé d'introduire une taupe, ils ont organisé la surveillance en envoyant d'abord Laurent puis vous. Caius voulait nuire également à la famille Denali, un article, comme celui paru, était un moyen comme un autre. »

« Je n'ai pas écrit l'article. » tiquai-je, me demandant si Marcus Volturi était juste venu pour m'expliquer que j'étais encore en danger.

« Je le sais. Voyez-vous, mes cousins m'ont cru indifférent depuis que mon épouse est décédée. Il y a un an, j'ai enfin découvert qu'elle avait été abattue non pas par un clan adverse mais par son propre frère, Aro. »

« Il a fait tuer sa sœur ?! »

« Le pouvoir avant la famille, voilà sa devise. »

« Vous savez qu'il est... » devais-je lui apprendre la mort de son cousin ?

« Oui, je le sais. Mademoiselle Swan, je suis venu en personne pour vous assurer que vous ne courez plus aucun danger, ni monsieur Masen ni les demoiselles Denali. J'ai décidé de mettre un terme définitif aux activités du clan Volturi. Caius est également mort, un terrible accident qui a eu lieu la nuit dernière. »

Un accident... Mon instinct de journaliste me criait que j'avais là tous les éléments pour un article mais je n'avais aucune preuve et je ne voulais pas bâtir des faits sur des suspicions.

« Je voudrais vous proposer un marché, mademoiselle Swan. » continua Marcus.

« Quel genre de marché ? »

« En fait, je n'ai rien à gagner, mais vous si. »

Il soupira puis claqua des doigts, faisant réagir un des gardes du corps.

« Voici assez de preuves pour que je finisse mes jours en prison. Je voudrais vous aider à rétablir votre réputation, je souhaite que vous m'interviewiez. »

Moi ?

« Moi ? »

Il rigola, même si ses yeux restaient désespérément tristes. Dans ma tête apparut un grand panneau lumineux avec écrit dessus « Prix Pulitzer, Isabella Swan ».

« Maintenant. » précisa-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas prête, je ne sais même pas... »

« Je me rends aux autorités aujourd'hui-même, j'ai bien peur qu'ensuite, vous ne puissiez pas le faire. » s'expliqua-t-il.

J'allai fouiller dans mon bureau pour récupérer du papier et un stylo, l'inspiration me vint facilement et pendant plus d'une heure je bombardais de questions Marcus Volturi, le mafieux repenti. Grâce au dossier fourni, j'allais avoir des tas d'informations, de faits, de preuves aussi je focalisais mes questions sur ce qu'il avait ressenti, vécu, souffert.

« Bonne chance, mademoiselle Swan. » me dit-il à la fin de l'interview.

« Vous aussi, monsieur Volturi. » répondis-je en acceptant sa main tendue.

Les sept hommes quittèrent mon appartement en silence, une fois seule, je remis en ordre mes questions, ajoutai des notes, des références, et enfin, je lus le dossier fourni par Marcus.

**PDV Edward**

Rien ne gâcherait cette journée, m'étais-je promis ce matin, mais en sortant de mon rendez-vous, j'étais dépité. La plainte avait été validée et une enquête allait être ouverte. J'avais expliqué à mon avocat que l'inspecteur qui m'accusait était sous influence mais je ne pouvais pas nier les faits.

Je retournai chez ma Bella le cœur lourd. Comment allais-je survivre sans elle si j'étais incarcéré ? Et surtout, comment la protéger ? Elle venait de vivre de terribles épreuves, je la voulais plus que jamais en sécurité.

Comme à chaque fois que je repensais à la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée, je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire. Bella avait débarqué dans ma vie et l'avait complètement transformée. Grâce à elle, j'avais pu voir l'avenir avec espoir et non plus avec résignation. Pour elle, j'avais mis en jeu mon cœur et mon âme. Avec elle, je voulais me construire une vie dans la lumière.

Après avoir été des années perdu dans un monde de vices et de faux semblants, j'avais cru que le reste de mes jours serait un purgatoire. Le contrat de la mafia sur ma tête m'avait donné la volonté de refaire surface au milieu des gens normaux sauf que je n'avais pas su comment y arriver. Devenir le professeur du Manoir avait été compromis entre mon besoin d'argent et ma reconversion. Certes je n'étais plus gigolo mais pendant près de cinq ans, j'avais enseigné la séduction et le sexe à des femmes qui souvent me voyaient comme une marchandise.

En faisant la queue à la caisse d'une supérette, je me souvins de la veille quand Bella avait débarqué au New Moon, flanquée de Jane et du mec qui avait couché avec Kate tout en étant filmé. Sa présence à lui m'avait véritablement fait croire que Bella avait conspiré contre moi. Je m'étais enfui parce que j'avais voulu m'épargner plus de douleur. J'avais cru qu'elle m'expliquerait pourquoi elle m'avait menti, qu'elle regretterait de m'avoir blessé mais que ça ne changerait rien.

Dans ma voiture je n'avais pas pu me retenir de pleurer de dépit et de rage. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, j'avais eu un accident, rien de grave sauf que ma voiture avait dû être remorquée. Garrett m'avait rejoint et avait délaissé Kate pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve. Toute la situation l'amusait un peu, il m'avait dit que Kate ne décolérait pas et que c'était surtout pour lui échapper qu'il avait répondu présent. Il m'avait écouté me lamenter, je n'avais même pas été vexé quand il m'avait comparé à une ado en pleine crise existentielle. Vers minuit, Seth m'avait appelé et parce que j'étais trop heureux de son explication, j'y avais cru aussitôt. J'avais supplié Garrett de me prêter sa moto et j'étais parti vers Seattle.

Bella Swan était mon ange gardien, elle avait apporté avec elle la lumière et l'amour. Encore maintenant j'étais persuadé de la salir en l'aimant et en la laissant m'aimer. Mais j'avais trop lutté contre moi-même, j'avais perdu et gagné à la fois, Bella me voulait auprès d'elle, plus jamais je ne mettrais en doute notre amour.

Accepter son amour et lui avouer le mien n'avait pas été facile, bien au contraire. J'avais d'abord lutté âprement contre mes sentiments, convaincu qu'elle n'était que de passage dans ma vie, que jamais elle ne pourrait aimer un homme aussi impur que moi. Puis quand elle avait manifesté son attirance pour moi, j'avais voulu la repousser pour la sauver. Ensuite j'avais été décontenancé par son audace, elle avait tout fait pour me rendre fou et il avait été plus simple alors de la croire vénale. Elle m'avait prouvé le contraire, encore et encore. J'avais rendu les armes et déposé à ses pieds tout ce que j'étais. Bella, ma Bella, m'avait relevé et à ses côtés, j'avais envie d'être un homme bien et de tout faire pour la mériter.

Je frappai à la porte de son appartement, impatient de l'embrasser et de me perdre dans son regard chocolat. Elle m'ouvrit la porte, un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Enfin. » murmura-t-elle tandis que je la serrais contre moi.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu une visite intéressante après ton départ. »

Elle me narra les confidences de Marcus Volturi et surtout l'heureuse nouvelle que nous n'étions plus dans le radar du clan de mafieux.

« Tu imagines ? Mon article va être lu par des millions de gens ! Une fois que je l'aurais tapé, je vais pouvoir le proposer à plusieurs journaux ! »

« Je suis très fier de toi, ma Bella. »

« Ne le sois pas tout de suite, ça n'est pas mérité pour le moment. Mais je ne peux pas refuser cette opportunité et surtout ça va expliquer pourquoi l'autre article n'est pas de moi. »

J'étais fier d'elle tout de même, je ne lui dirais jamais mais si j'avais tant douté quand j'avais appris qu'elle était journaliste c'était parce que Bella était si timide et réservée. Elle ne me paraissait pas assez révoltée pour être une journaliste de terrain, je l'aurais plutôt vu dans la rubrique culture ou littérature. Pourtant elle ne cessait de m'épater, j'avais hâte de voir ce dont elle était capable.

« Et ton rendez-vous ? »

« La plainte a été acceptée, il y aura une enquête, mon avocat est plutôt optimiste. » assurai-je.

Ça n'était pas vrai, mais fidèle à ma promesse, je ne laisserais rien venir gâcher notre première journée ensemble hors du Manoir. Et il était plus que temps de rattraper le temps perdu.

« Je nous ai fait des sandwichs pour ce midi, ça te va ? » me demanda-t-elle en préparant un plateau dans la cuisine.

« Parfait. »

Je n'avais pas pris le temps d'inspecter les lieux plus tôt, à part son lit. L'appartement de Bella était petit et douillet, un peu dépouillé, le peu de décorations reflétaient parfaitement le caractère de ma petite-amie...

(Vivement qu'elle soit plus que ça, je détestais ce terme, si réducteur à mes yeux.)

On entrait directement dans le salon peint en gris clair tirant vers le violet, un canapé bleu foncé et un fauteuil beige, devant une immense fenêtre, formaient un L. Une table basse épurée croulait sous les livres, face au canapé des grandes bibliothèques tout aussi remplies de livres. Une étagère était dédiée aux CD, avec émerveillement, je découvris de nombreux albums que je possédais moi-même. Bella avait posé ça et là dans des cadres en argent très simples, des photos d'elle avec sans doute ses parents. Séparée du salon/entrée par un comptoir, la cuisine occupait tout un pan de mur et était impeccable. C'était sans doute le seul endroit de l'appartement qui fut organisé et non envahi de livres.

Presque en face de la porte d'entrée se trouvait un couloir, d'un côté la chambre de Bella, de l'autre la salle de bains et une autre pièce sans doute assez petite dont j'ignorais l'utilité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se trouve à côté de ta salle de bains ? »

« Mon bureau. »

Intéressant... Je me hâtai de finir mon sandwich et prétextai devoir aller aux toilettes alors qu'en fait, j'allai inspecter le fameux bureau. La pièce était petite mais je compris pourquoi Bella en avait fait un bureau. À droite de la porte, dans le coin, il y avait une ancienne et étroite cheminée, surmontée d'un miroir encadré. La fenêtre, voilée d'un rideau fin, laissait entrer la lumière assurant une ambiance feutrée. Tout semblait calme et paisible, j'imaginais parfaitement ma Bella assise à ce bureau en bois foncé, écrire des heures durant sur ce qui la passionnait.

« Edward ? »

Bella m'observait tandis que j'étais en train de vérifier la hauteur de son bureau, parfaite pour ce que j'avais en tête.

« Je reviens. »

Je filai dans l'entrée où j'avais accroché ma veste et sortis d'une poche la boite de préservatifs que j'avais achetée plus tôt. En retournant dans le bureau, je ne pus que bander à la perspective de lui faire perdre la tête comme elle m'avait fait perdre la mienne ces dernières semaines. Mais Bella n'était plus là.

« Attends, m'interpella-t-elle depuis la salle de bains. J'allais lancer une machine, tu veux que je lave tes vêtements ? »

Elle était vraiment parfaite.

« Merci, je veux bien. »

Sans être gêné sous son regard lubrique, je me mis complètement nu puis lui tendis mes vêtements.

« Viens par là. » exigeai-je quand elle eut terminé.

Je la guidai jusqu'à son bureau et la soulevai pour l'assoir dessus. Je lui ôtai son pull, dégrafai son soutien gorge sans la quitter des yeux. Une fois à demi-nue, elle s'allongea sur son bureau et je posai ma tête sur son ventre.

« Je te veux Bella. » déclarai-je contre sa peau douce.

« Moi aussi, tellement. » haleta-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle devait s'offrir à moi, être totalement consentante et libre, j'étais encore trop ébloui pour être sur à cent pour cent que je ne rêvais pas.

« Oui. » me jura-t-elle, son regard lourd de désir.

Mes lèvres vénérèrent ses seins, je fis rouler sur ma langue l'une de ses pointes puis l'autre, et son corps s'arqua en réaction à mes traitements.

« Je t'ai voulu dès le début... J'ai pensé à toi à chaque fois que je devais me masturber, tu m'as si souvent rendue folle, j'étais excitée, tellement... Oh... tellement excitée par toi. » s'épancha-t-elle.

Je n'avais pas oublié ses confidences vers la fin du stage, elle me les refaisait parce qu'il fallait d'une certaine façon tout reprendre du début.

" Bella… donne-moi tout." exigeai-je, ma voix rendue rauque par le manque de son corps.

" Tout... je t'aime Edward."

Je montai à mon tour sur le bureau pour pouvoir embrasser sa bouche.

" Je t'aime tellement Bella... je ferai tout pour toi..."

Je grognai en nous voyant dans le miroir, elle était tellement sexy. Mes mains glissèrent sous le tissu de coton de sa culotte et la firent glisser le long de ses jambes. Ces dernières se refermèrent, un réflexe peut-être, ce qui m'énerva, j'avais besoin de la goûter à la source de son désir.

Bella sursauta un peu, au lieu de lui faire jurer par tous les dieux de ne plus se dérober, je repris ma place debout, entre ses cuisses. Elle ressemblait à une déesse païenne à laquelle on ne pouvait que se soumettre. Je défis ses cheveux qu'elle avait noués en un chignon lâche. Ses mèches brunes taquinaient ses seins, je les écartais pour encore sucer ses petits bouts roses. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, c'était terriblement agréable, puis elle me força à l'embrasser sur la bouche.

« Nos peaux peuvent enfin se toucher et quand tu m'enlaces je me sens si bien, en sécurité, adorée, désirée. Nos baisers appellent à d'autres caresses, plus sensuelles, plus actives. Nos sexes se cherchent, le mien désespère de ne pas être envahi alors tu m'apaises avec tes doigts... » me dit-elle et je me souvins qu'elle m'avait écrit cela lors d'un cours sur les fantasmes.

Mon sexe était réellement en manque du sien.

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi pour me faire cet effet, continuait mon amante. Ton désir me rend si forte et si belle, je me vois différemment sous ton regard et sous tes baisers. Tu enflammes ma peau avec tes lèvres, tu embrasses mes épaules, mon cou, mes seins et comme tu veux accéder à mon sexe, tu me fais me lever et tu t'agenouilles devant moi. Je dois me tenir fort au bureau pour ne pas tomber sous les assauts de ta... langue. »

Je suivais à la lettre son fantasme et surprise par les assauts de ma langue, elle se stoppa et se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort.

« Je veux juste être unie à toi, de la plus intense et la plus belle façon. » me déclara-t-elle après avoir joui incroyablement fort.

Je grognai parce que je devais pour un instant la relâcher, j'enfilai un préservatif puis retournai à elle. Je reviendrais à cette torture plus tard.

La suite, je la connaissais moi aussi par cœur, j'entrai en elle, lentement et nos yeux ne se quittèrent plus. Je ne voulais pas prendre mon temps, je respirais profondément, et parce qu'elle aimait le goût de mon souffle, elle cueillit ma langue qui pointait entre mes lèvres. Ses mains posées au creux de mes reins tentaient de me forcer à la prendre plus vite et plus fort. Une de mes mains s'accrocha dans ses cheveux pour la forcer à me regarder. Mon autre main était fermement ancrée sur sa hanche. Mon rythme s'accéléra, signe que je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Enfin je jouis, bruyamment, en elle.

« Monsieur le professeur, c'était parfait ! » s'exclama-t-elle quand, épuisé, je me laissai retomber sur son ventre chaud.

Nous sursautâmes soudain en entendant des coups répétés à la porte de l'appartement.

« Je reviens. » me promit-elle en enfilant sa culotte et sa robe.

Elle sortit du bureau en balançant ses hanches, comme si elle dansait. Elle passait d'adorable à sexy, de pure à fatale, de timide à sauvage, elle me donnait le vertige et j'aimais ça.

« Edward ! Vite ! Rhabille-toi ! » me pressa-t-elle paniquée.

Je baissai machinalement mon regard sur mon corps, je n'avais aucun vêtement à disposition.

« Je ne peux pas! »

« Merde! Reste-là! Quoiqu'il arrive, ne sort pas d'ici! »

« Mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe au moins! »

« Mon père est là, je ne sais pas encore comme il a fait, mais il sait que... enfin que nous sommes ensemble. Merde comment je vais me débrouiller? »

« Et alors Bella, tu as l'âge légal il me semble. » pointai-je.

« Je te rappelle que mon père est shérif, il est très protecteur et fouineur. Il ne se passe jamais rien dans son patelin alors depuis que je suis à Seattle, il me flique ! Imagine dans quel état il est depuis deux jours.»

Je m'étais stoppé à « shérif », j'avais en effet oublié ce détail.

« Je veux bien le rencontrer mais je… »

« Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée. Ne te vexe pas mais je refuse qu'il te rencontre maintenant. Il est capable de te menacer et je n'ai pas envie de te voir disparaître à cause de lui. »

« Je n'irai nulle part. » lui assurai-je.

Elle me prit la main avec tendresse, je jurerais que cette femme était un ange.

« Je te promets que je le mets à la porte en moins de cinq minutes. Reste comme ça. » me commanda-t-elle en me contemplant avec envie, ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux.

J'étais tenté d'aller me prélasser dans ses draps, de m'enivrer de l'odeur de Bella mais je ne pouvais pas risquer d'être vu par son shérif de père. Tout chez elle était marqué par son odeur florale, j'avais pris une longue douche et avais humé son gel et son shampooing, j'avais ouvert les placards de sa chambre, là encore la même fragrance s'en dégageait.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées qui s'égaraient déjà par la voix du père de Bella.

« Tu l'as fait partir ? »

« Papa, je ne tolère pas que tu débarques ici à l'improviste. »

« Je t'ai téléphoné, ça n'est pas à l'improvise ! Tu n'avais qu'à répondre, et je te rappelle que tu avais promis de me téléphoner ce matin, j'étais inquiet! Tu peux le comprendre! Alors pourquoi le caches-tu ? »

« Tu ne l'interrogeras pas, tu ne le rencontreras pas non plus aujourd'hui. » lui asséna Bella.

« Ok, donne-moi son nom au moins. »

« Pour que tu le recherches dans les bases de données de la police ? Non merci. »

« Tout va bien au moins ? »

« Oui ! »

Bella semblait de plus en plus exaspérée par les questions de son père, ce qui me fit sourire. Je trouvais une boîte de mouchoirs et essuyai ce qu'il me restait de sperme sur mon sexe. Puis je m'approchai de la porte pour mieux entendre.

« J'ai bien le droit de savoir comment s'appelle l'homme qui me vole ma petite fille chérie. »

« Edward, et c'est tout ce que tu sauras pour le moment. Maintenant, à moi de t'interroger. Comment as-tu su ? »

« Jane m'a donné quelques détails... et je connaissais déjà son prénom, je veux savoir son nom de famille. »

« Papa, tu n'aurais pas du venir, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété. » éluda-t-elle.

« Allons dîner tous ensemble! » proposa-t-il.

« Non, j'ai un article très important à écrire. »

« Bon, je voulais aussi te dire que Marcus Volturi s'est rendu à la police aujourd'hui. Il est fort probable qu'il ait fait tuer Caius ce qui fait que le clan est sans chef, tu devrais être en paix. »

« Merci, mais je sais déjà tout cela. J'ai pu faire une interview exclusive de Marcus! Tu te rends compte? »

« Fais attention, c'est promis? »

« Oui! »

« Et Edward? » m'interpella-t-il en parlant plus fort.

« Oui? » répondis-je après avoir entrouvert la porte.

« Prends soin de ma petite fille, tu sais que je suis flic, je sais me servir d'une arme. Tu es en sursis. »

« Charlie! » s'offusqua Bella.

« Oui monsieur. » répliquai-je, plus du tout amusé.

Charlie Swan rigola puis j'entendis enfin la porte se refermer.

« Désolée. » me dit Bella en me rejoignant.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est légitime de sa part. Tu as été très impressionnante. »

« Tu nous as écouté ? » s'insurgea-t-elle nullement fâchée.

« Il n'a pas l'air facile. » compatis-je.

« Il s'inquiète trop, à sa décharge, j'ai un nombre record de visites à l'hôpital. Tu n'as vu que la partie immergée de l'iceberg, plaisanta-t-elle. Je suis très maladroite. »

« Oui, j'avais soupçonné ce détail à de nombreuses reprises ces trois dernières semaines. »

Je me levai et déposai un rapide baiser sur son front qui engendra une réponse des plus surprenantes de sa part. Elle ôta sa robe puis se mit à genoux face à moi, ses intentions étaient claires.

« Non, relève-toi Bella. »

« Mais... »

Je la fis s'assoir au bord du bureau, il était temps de continuer avec MON fantasme. Son corps était mon fantasme, mais plus encore, son sexe et je le lui avais déjà confessé. Je voulais encore le découvrir, le gouter, me l'approprier.

Je repensai à ce bikini blanc transparent qu'elle avait porté lors d'une séance piscine, j'avais pu voir au travers le rose de ses mamelons, les courbes de ses fesses mais surtout son sexe. Je n'avais pas pu débander avant le lendemain matin tant cette découverte m'avait excité. J'avais imaginé la douceur que je sentirais sous ma langue et je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Je déposais quelques baisers sur son sexe déjà humide, je la gouttais avec délectation comme pour la première fois. Je dessinais des arabesques sur son entrée avec ma langue avant de laper délicatement son clitoris. Je léchais de haut en bas son sexe, elle grognait si jamais je m'éloignais trop de son centre.

Je la sentis vraiment excitée, le moment était venu pour moi d'accélérer le rythme et la pression de ma langue sur son clitoris. J'utilisais maintenant mes doigts pour la titiller et elle me supplia de les enfoncer en elle. Je m'exécutai, encore plus excité de constater qu'elle se souvenait de mon fantasme. Elle me réclama encore, me voulut plus brutal.

Ma bouche était peu à peu envahie par son nectar, elle était proche de l'orgasme. Je croquais son pubis et aspirais son clitoris, et elle me dit à quel point elle aimait ça. J'accélérai les mouvements de ma langue sur son clitoris tout en continuant à la pénétrer avec mes doigts. Elle fut soudain parcourue de spasmes de plaisirs et elle cria.

« Edward ! Oh oui ! Ne t'arrête pas ! »

Quand ce fut terminé, ses cuisses se refermèrent sur mon visage, elle me sourit, toujours sur son nuage, reconnaissante. Je l'embrassai là encore une fois avant de me détourner rapidement et de mettre un préservatif. Je la pénétrai avec urgence, laissant enfin libre cours à tout le désir et la passion que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Ce soir-là, elle s'excusa de devoir quitter mes bras. Elle devait écrire son article pour le faire publier dès le lendemain.

« Je peux mettre le fauteuil dans ton bureau ? »

« Bien sur... tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle inutilement.

Je portai le fauteuil depuis le salon, puis je fis le tour de son bureau pour l'embrasser encore avant qu'elle ne soit trop occupée. Elle se raidit et je suivis son regard, le fond d'écran de son ordinateur était en fait une photo de moi, une photo qui datait de plus de dix ans !

« Ok, je vais te le demander directement car je ne trouverais jamais la réponse tout seul. » dis-je, perturbé.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches sur toi au début du stage et tu avais une groupie au lycée. Elle m'a envoyé des photos de toi, prises à ton insu... s'expliqua-t-elle en se tordant les mains. Je voulais et je veux toujours tout savoir de toi. J'aurais tellement aimé te rencontrer plus tôt. »

Avait-elle des regrets quant à notre rencontre ?

« Je comprends que les circonstances sont inhabituelles mais on n'y peut rien. De nous deux, je devrais être le plus gêné. » lui dis-je.

« Je n'ai pas honte, juste... Oublie. »

Elle se cacha derrière ses cheveux, je pivotai sa chaise pour être en face d'elle.

« Dis-moi. »

« Si je t'avais rencontré avant, tu crois que... »

« Oui Bella, j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi, j'ai craqué sur toi à la seconde où je t'ai vue. »

« Moi aussi. » me confia-t-elle.

« Nous avons de la chance d'être ensemble. Ça n'était pas gagné d'avance. »

Elle m'imita quand je ris pour la sortir de ses pensées négatives.

« Si tu le veux, on peut dire qu'on s'est rencontré dans cette librairie, tu te souviens ? » tentai-je.

« Bien sur, mais c'est inutile. Mon père sait la vérité et à cette heure-ci ma mère également. Et toutes mes amies te connaissent. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Celles du stage du moins. »

« Ma meilleure amie est Angela Webster. » m'apprit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« Angela ? » répétai-je, ahuri.

Elle hocha la tête, amusée par ma réaction.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir enquêté sur toi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Non, lui assurai-je. Et je dois t'avouer que j'ai aussi cherché à en savoir plus sur toi. J'ai lu ton mémoire d'université. »

Bella avait passé un diplôme de littérature anglaise et avait écrit un excellent mémoire, elle avait comparé la littérature anglaise et celle des Etats-Unis du dix-huitième siècle.

« C'était très bien écrit, la complimentai-je. Lors du seul weekend que j'ai passé à Portland, j'ai acheté « Les Hauts du Hurlevent » et je l'ai lu quand je ne pouvais pas être avec toi. Moi aussi j'ai voulu tout savoir de toi. »

Elle se lova contre moi, je la devinai émue et si c'était si simple de la rendre heureuse, alors j'étais sur la bonne voie.

Je m'endormis paisiblement, la femme de ma vie concentrée sur son ordinateur, s'interrompait régulièrement pour me couver du regard. Plus tard elle apporta une couverture et la posa sur moi avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Dans mes rêves, sa main gauche, posée sur ma joue, était ornée d'une alliance et ses baisers avaient un goût d'éternité.

* * *

_Alors ? **Dites-moi vite ce que vous pensez de cet épilogue !**_

_Enfin ils sont ensemble ! Et enfin il l'a prise sur un bureau ! ;-) Ça vous a plu le PDV d'Edward ? Ils ont chacun réalisé leurs fantasmes_

_Prochain épilogue, Cynthia et John, on les connaît moins bien ces deux-là et pour cause. Mais ça vous plaira quand même j'espère ! Ensuite il y aura Rosalie, Esmé et enfin Alice qui auront le droit à un happy end. Deux bonus suivront._

_Les épilogues sont plus courts que mes chapitres durant le stage ne lui-même (à part cet épilogue-ci car bien sur il y avait beaucoup à dire)_

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews, j'espère en recevoir des tonnes ! ;-)_

_A bientôt_

_VanessaJJ_


	30. Mardi 29 mai - Épilogue Cynthia

_Voici un OS dont j'ai eu l'idée et commencé à écrire il y a un an à peu près mais je n'ai terminé que maintenant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

**OS – Bella et le CCC**

**PDV : Extérieur**

**Rating : T**

* * *

Charlie Swan prit son fusil en main et fit signe à ses amis, Harry et Quil, un grand sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Que le jeu commence, pensa-t-il. Synchronisés et chacun à quinze mètres de l'autre, les trois chasseurs avancèrent dans la forêt à l'affût.

À un kilomètre de là, une camionnette décrépie se gara sur le sentier derrière l'antique Jeep d'Harry Clearwater. La conductrice grogna tout bas, ses doigts effleurèrent le klaxon. La colère la poussait en général à des crises violentes, mais pour cette fois, la conductrice parvint à garder son sang froid. Elle recula sur le chemin escarpé jusqu'à atteindre une route battue sur laquelle elle put faire demi-tour.

**_oOo_**

Charlie rentra chez lui peu après vingt heures, l'estomac bien rempli mais la gorge sèche. Il n'avait pas bu une goutte de bière de la journée, il se lécha les lèvres en pensant au pack de 6 qui l'attendait au frigo.

Avant de franchir le seuil de sa maison, le shérif de Forks vérifia sa tenue à la recherche d'une tâche qui le trahirait. Son équipement de chasse, son gilet et ses bottes de chasse étaient désormais en pension chez Harry Clearwater. Sa fille, Bella, serait déjà prête à aller au lit, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Cela faisait un mois, elle vivait avec lui pour terminer le lycée, se sacrifiant pour laisser sa mère courir les matchs avec son deuxième mari. Il pouvait être fier d'elle, Bella était studieuse et débrouillarde. Depuis le retour de l'enfant prodigue, Charlie avait un repas chaud chaque soir, la lessive était à jour, le frigo toujours rempli, la maison impeccable. Et pour couronner le tout, sa précieuse petite fille de dix-sept ans n'était pas intéressée par les garçons. Il n'aurait pas pu demander mieux.

Le seul point négatif à cette situation était que Bella ne devait jamais, au grand jamais, découvrir qu'il chassait toujours. La promesse qu'elle lui avait arrachée à douze ans un été en vacances avait été faite avec la conviction qu'il n'aurait jamais à la tenir. Le père de la jeune militante pour la cause animale avait même oublié son engagement à ne plus jamais chasser mais lorsque Bella avait entrepris le grand nettoyage de la maison familiale, deux jours après son arrivée, elle avait découvert le fusil et les vêtements. Charlie avait aussitôt nié, prétendant qu'il ne s'agissait que des reliques de son ancien et en effet détestable passe-temps. Il avait tout fourré dans un sac poubelle et avait de nouveau trahi sa parole en entreposant le tout chez son ami à la réserve Quileute.

« Bonsoir papa ! » l'accueillit gaiement Bella.

« Bonsoir ma chérie. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui, j'ai terminé un exposé et j'ai eu le temps de lire après avoir fait le ménage. »

« Tu en fais trop ! » la félicita-t-il en lui pinçant la joue.

« Et toi ? »

« Sue nous a régalés, je suis rempli pour trois jours au moins. Et les Mariners ont gagné ! »

« Un bon dimanche alors. » résuma-t-elle en le suivant dans la cuisine.

Charlie ouvrit la porte du frigo pour la refermer aussitôt, le nez froncé et la bouche tordue.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Je crois qu'il a rendu l'âme. Je voulais te prévenir, j'ai téléphoné chez Billy… »

Le shérif sentit la panique l'envahir, il tenta de garder un visage impassible puis s'affaira à déloger l'appareil pour ausculter l'arrière, des fois que.

« Je suis tombée sur Jake. » poursuivit Bella d'un ton calme.

« Je devais être sorti. » bougonna-t-il sous l'effort.

Bella s'approcha de son père, elle inspira profondément.

« Oui, c'est ce que le fils de TON meilleur ami a dit. Et il a précisé OÙ TU ÉTAIS PARTI ! »

La jeune fille laissa exploser cette colère qui grondait depuis l'après-midi. Le shérif se fit tout petit, il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, en vain. Le visage cramoisi de sa fille ne laissait présager aucune accalmie, ses excuses ne suffiraient pas.

« Comment as-tu pu me mentir toutes ces années ! » lui reprocha-t-elle.

« Bells, je t'assure que je chasse rarement… »

« Encore des mensonges ! Jacob a dit que c'était tous les dimanches- »

« Non, on va aussi à la pêche. » crut bon de préciser Charlie.

Bella le fusilla du regard avant d'articuler froidement :

« Chaque vie compte, chaque animal ! Même les poissons ! Même les vers de terre que tu empales sur tes hameçons ! »

**_oOo_**

Deux semaines après que la vérité ait éclaté, l'ambiance chez les Swan était toujours très tendue. Billy et Jacob Black décidèrent de passer leur dimanche chez eux, pensant que Charlie avait exagéré et qu'ils pourraient passer un bon moment.

Bella avait interdit au shérif de chasser et pêcher, réduisant les loisirs de son père à regarder le sport à la télévision. Venus avec des bières et des pizzas sans viande, les Black eurent vite fait de les consommer et repartirent chez eux une heure trente plus tard.

« Tu les as faits fuir. » soupira Charlie en observant celui qui l'avait balancé faire une marche arrière avec sa voiture.

« Si ils ne savent pas s'asseoir et discuter comme des adultes responsables, ça n'est pas ma faute. » rétorqua Bella.

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas non plus avouer à son père le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait de voir déguerpir Jacob Black. Ce gamin l'avait manipulée pour satisfaire ses pulsions dégoutantes.

Il faut que ça cesse, pensa Charlie toute la soirée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa fille dicter sa loi sous son toit à lui ! La saison de chasse durait presque toute l'année dans l'État du Washington, il y avait toujours une espèce autorisée. Charlie Swan et ses comparses se fichaient un peu du gibier qu'ils traquaient tant qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Heureusement que Bella était arrivée après la période de chasse des cerfs, se consola le shérif.

**_oOo_**

En ce mardi soir, Bella Swan conduisit jusqu'à Port Angeles, l'esprit échauffé et les mains moites. Elle ne s'était pas encore remise de la trahison de son père, les premières heures elle avait sérieusement envisagé retourner vivre avec sa mère, quitte à passer son diplôme par correspondance. Puis elle s'était raisonnée et avait réalisé que si elle partait, son père recommencerait à chasser, ainsi que ses chers amis Quileute.

Elle gara sa camionnette dans une rue sombre proche de la chapelle où se tenait chaque mois une réunion du **CCC, le Comité Contre la Chasse**. Elle y avait fait une excellente première participation le mois précédent, racontant son parcours à Phoenix et les actions menées alors. Elle avait partagé ses projets pour Forks et avait garanti l'aide de son père (le shérif avait-elle précisé fièrement) pour identifier les chasseurs.

Riley, un autre membre militant du comité la salua depuis le seuil de la chapelle et ce fut rougissante que Bella y entra au côté du jeune homme. Elle l'avait remarqué le mois dernier, elle avait été charmée par sa façon de parler de leur cause commune, par sa faconde, par sa gestuelle passionnée quand il condamnait les crimes des chasseurs. Pour ne rien gâcher, le physique de Riley n'avait pas laissé indifférente la jeune fille. 1m90, blond, des yeux marron clair, une bouche pleine, un menton carré, un nez droit, une silhouette travaillée, il avait tout pour plaire. Il avait grandi à Forks mais était parti quelques mois plus tôt étudier et travailler à Seattle. Il ne manquait aucune réunion depuis trois ans d'après les registres que Bella avait demandé à consulter.

Aucun autre garçon n'avait jamais encore suscité cet intérêt chez elle, elle n'avait daigné répondre à aucune invitations des garçons de son lycée, ils étaient tous si puérils. Le pire de tous était ce garçon, schizophrène selon elle, qui partageait sa paillasse en biologie. Bella rit tout bas en s'imaginant un fusil à la main, mettant en joue son camarade si bizarre. Elle chassa rapidement Edward Cullen de ses pensées, se concentrant de nouveau sur la réunion.

Lorsque Derek, le président du comité lui demanda un rapport de ses actions du mois passé, Bella perdit son sourire ingénu. Grave, les larmes aux yeux, elle dévoila à tous la supercherie de son père.

« Et le garçon qui t'a dit ce qu'il faisait, il ne savait pas qu'il devait garder le secret ? » s'étonna Riley.

Les joues de Bella s'empourprèrent au souvenir du marché passé avec Jacob Black. Lui non plus ne figurerait jamais dans sa liste d'amis.

« J'ai du négocier. » chuchota-t-elle en priant pour que cela satisfasse ses compagnons.

Derek, ravi de l'opportunité de proférer de nouvelles menaces envers gouvernement, bien caché dans cette chapelle, enchaîna aussitôt.

« C'est tellement honteux de devoir marchander les informations ! Nous sommes considérés comme des délinquants alors que nous sauvons des vies ! Les chasseurs, eux, sont protégés par la loi ! »

Une heure plus tard environ, Riley raccompagna la jeune militante à sa voiture, soucieux.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, Bella. Je connais bien Forks, la chasse est ancrée dans les habitudes des gens là-bas. Promets-moi de ne rien tenter seule, ok ? »

« Mais il y a tant à faire. » plaida-t-elle.

Elle reçut la réponse qu'elle espérait.

« Et si je venais samedi avec toi pour patrouiller ? »

« Ce serait parfait. »

« Rentre bien. »

Ils se quittèrent sur un sourire timide et la promesse de Riley d'arriver à dix heures du matin le samedi suivant. Aucun n'avait remarqué l'homme tapi dans l'ombre, au bout de la ruelle.

**_oOo_**

« Ta copine a fait sensation au marché ce matin ! Et elle était accompagnée cette fois-ci. Tu devrais faire gaffe. » annonça Emmett Cullen à son frère.

« De qui parles-tu ? » marmonna Edward, tentant de paraître désinvolte.

« Allons, pas avec moi ! »

« Emmett ! » gronda Edward.

La confrontation n'eut pas lieu, au grand dam d'Emmett, puisqu'Esmé, leur mère adoptive s'immisça entre eux et les força à reculer de quelques mètres.

« Laisse ton frère tranquille, ordonna-t-elle à Emmett. Et toi, inutile de passer ta mauvaise humeur sur nous. »

Edward haussa les épaules et remonta dans sa chambre.

**_oOo_**

Bella et Riley profitèrent du weekend suivant où il ne pleuvait pas pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Leur but était de détruire les pièges posés par les chasseurs ainsi que leurs repères et balises. La randonnée commença pour ces deux-là dans un silence gêné. Aucun n'osait regarder l'autre, aucun n'osait s'aventurer sur une discussion trop personnelle mais chacun voulait découvrir autre chose de l'autre en dehors de leur combat commun.

La conversation débuta avec des commentaires sur la météo puis sur la beauté de la nature en général. Bella prit son courage à deux mains et questionna ensuite le jeune homme sur sa vie à Forks, les endroits qu'il avait fréquentés, ses souvenirs des profs du lycée.

Les rires des deux nouveaux amis résonnèrent de plus en plus dans les bois, si bien que leur attention ne fut plus focalisée sur leur mission. Hélas, cette matinée prometteuse s'assombrit lorsque Bella chuta dans un énorme trou.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu vas bien ? » s'affola Riley.

« Juste ma fierté qui est blessée. » bougonna la jeune fille.

Elle se releva et essuya rapidement ses vêtements. Elle s'approcha du bord pour attraper la main tendue de son compagnon, le trou faisait un mètre environ de profondeur, deux mètres de côté. Soudain le pied de Bella buta dans quelque chose de mou. Son regard se baissa et elle découvrit avec horreur la tête d'une biche émergeant de la terre.

Riley vit à son tour l'animal, il sauta à pieds joints dans le trou.

« C'est une tombe. » souffla Bella.

Elle aida son ami à dégager la terre autour de la tête, sans surprise, le reste du corps de l'animal gisait.

« Regarde bien. » lui murmura Riley.

Bella hocha la tête, elle avait déjà vu des cadavres d'animaux tués et parfois mutilés par les chasseurs. Jamais pourtant elle n'avait vu un animal enterré, le corps amaigri, comme si il avait été affamé des semaines durant.

« Il n'y a pas de trace de balle. » continua Riley.

Il sortit son appareil photo apporté pour justement réunir des preuves. Bella resta silencieuse, peinée de voir cette bête inanimée. La mort terrifiait la jeune fille, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, et face à ce cadavre elle dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas s'enfuir en criant.

« Qui a bien pu vouloir enterrer cette pauvre biche ? » dit-elle à voix haute.

« Et qui a bien pu la vider de son sang ? » se désola Riley.

« Il y en a d'autres ! » s'exclama alors Bella.

**_oOo_**

« Nous irons au parc Rainier, on ne peut plus se permettre la moindre erreur. » statua le patriarche des Cullen.

Dans ses bras, son épouse, Esmé, se lamentait tout bas. Si seulement elle n'avait pas tant tardé ce jour-là, elle n'aurait pas mis en danger sa famille.

Sentant son désarroi, Jasper transmis en silence à sa mère adoptive tout l'amour que tous lui portaient. Emmett, qui n'avait pas d'autre moyen pour communiquer, verbalisa ce que tous pensaient.

« Ça va faire quatre-vingt ans que tu n'as pas flanché et ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin n'est rien. Même si l'on devait déménager, tu ne dois pas culpabiliser. »

« Et je suis tout aussi fautive, ajouta Alice. Si j'avais écouté Rosalie, nous serions rentrées plus tôt de Seattle et j'aurais pu te prévenir.

« Vous êtes trop gentils. » sanglota Esmé, émue jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une famille aussi merveilleuse, songea-t-elle en suivant son mari à l'étage. Esmé vivait sur un petit nuage rose depuis des décennies grâce à Carlisle et leurs « enfants ». Ce matin, elle avait voulu chasser rapidement en prévision du lendemain qu'elle passerait au foyer pour femmes battues à Port Angeles. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle inspirait plus facilement confiance lorsque ses yeux étaient clairs. L'esprit occupé par un nouveau projet pour la maison, elle n'avait entendu que trop tard l'approche de deux humains. Il s'agissait de cette jeune fille dont son fils s'était énamouré, et d'un jeune homme. Par malchance, Bella Swan était tombée dans la tombe qu'Esmé avait creusée pour les deux biches et le cerf qu'elle avait vidés de leur sang.

Carlisle berça sa femme de longues minutes et leur désir s'éveilla, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient enfin seuls. Au rez-de-chaussée, Edward annonça qu'il allait faire un tour, ses frères et sœurs comprirent qu'il avait besoin d'échapper aux pensées de leurs parents.

Au volant de son Aston Martin, Edward roula jusqu'à Hoquiam puis se gara sur un parking déserté en weekend, dans la zone industrielle. Ses pensées ne le laissaient pas en paix, pour la première fois en un siècle, il était en proie à une jalousie dévastatrice.

Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, aucun droit de la vouloir pour lui. Pourtant, du jour où elle était venue s'asseoir dans le réfectoire du lycée, où leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, où ses pensées à elle lui étaient inaccessibles, Edward était à la torture. Le supplice pourrait être bien plus douloureux, se raisonnait-il souvent. Il ne pouvait pas être avec elle de toute façon. Jamais, il se l'était promis, jamais il ne mettrait en danger la vie et l'âme d'Isabella Swan.

Ces sentiments pour la plus appétissante et ravissante humaine auraient pu le rendre heureux, il s'était déjà résigné à ne jamais faire partie de sa vie. Mais voilà qu'un autre garçon s'intéressait à Bella. Ce Riley Biers n'avait pas conscience du tourment qu'il causait à Edward, pour autant il était férocement haï pour cela.

** _oOo_**

Sam Uley avait gardé la famille Cullen dans son radar depuis qu'il avait muté en loup, l'été précédent. Les Anciens lui avaient tout appris sur ses nouvelles responsabilités et la vérité sur les Cullen. Bien sûr, ce fut difficile à croire, un groupe de vampires se mêlant aux humains pour vivre en paix, ça aurait pu être une bonne blague. Mais puisque lui-même pouvait se changer en un énorme loup noir, capable de mettre en pièces ces Sang-Froid, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas croire aux vampires.

Jusqu'alors, les Cullen réussissaient dans leur charade et n'avaient jamais fait parler d'eux, en dehors de quelques ragots pour expliquer leur argent et leur histoire familiale farfelue. La tribu avait, quant à elle, pour interdiction formelle de se faire soigner à l'hôpital de Forks, une décision que Sam, en tant qu'Alpha, avait appuyée.

L'amitié entre Billy Black et Charlie Swan, au demeurant jamais dénigrée par les membres du conseil des Anciens, avait pâtie de cette directive.

Aussi, Sam félicita Billy d'avoir fait des efforts pour garder le contact avec Charlie. Grâce à lui, Sam avait entendu parler de la découverte scabreuse de Bella Swan. Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour, il se transforma en loup cette nuit-là et courut jusqu'à la frontière. Ses hurlements avaient suffi à ameuter le clan de vampires.

Il détacha de sa jambe un débardeur et un short, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de reprendre forme humaine. Un avertissement devait être délivré. Les Cullen ne devaient pas mordre d'humain, c'était stipulé dans le traité, en échange les Quileute ne révéleraient pas leur nature aux habitants de la région ou d'ailleurs. Si ce secret était si important pour ces monstres, Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas plus prudents. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils éparpillent les carcasses dans la forêt.

Carlisle Cullen, conforme aux récits des Anciens, se présenta à lui comme le représentant de ce clan.

« Vous avez commis une terrible erreur. » gronda l'indien sans préambule.

La vampire à la droite de Carlisle couina et elle fut aussitôt entourée des cinq autres vampires présents.

« Une erreur qui ne se reproduira pas, vous avez ma parole. » promit Carlisle.

« Ça ne suffira pas. J'exige que vous chassiez désormais la nuit uniquement et à au moins cinquante kilomètres de Forks. »

Le plus robuste des vampires fit craquer ses doigts, ce qui n'impressionna pas Sam. Certes il était seul contre sept vampires, mais il était dans son droit que de demander des comptes. Si ces vampires étaient bien les mêmes qui avaient accepté le traité de paix, ils ne l'attaqueraient pas.

« C'est entendu. » accepta Carlisle.

À part le plus costaud, Sam ne ressentit aucune hostilité de la part des autres sangsues. L'un d'eux le fixait, une expression amusée sur son visage trop pâle à chaque fois que Sam pensait à eux comme à de véritables petites sangsues. L'indien les quitta sans plus de cérémonie et s'empressa de faire son rapport auprès des Anciens. Une chose était certaine, il ne se contenterait pas d'une promesse, il tiendrait ces Cullen à l'œil.

** _oOo_**

Le samedi suivant, la traque tourna court pour Bella et Riley quand la jeune fille se tordit violemment la cheville. Heureusement pour eux, cela se produisit à quelques mètres du sentier où la camionnette de Bella était garée. Riley la conduisit aux urgences, prenant garde de ne pas rouler trop vite et ménager son amie.

Lui qui espérait de nouvelles découvertes dans la forêt de Forks était plus préoccupé par la santé de Bella. Ils auraient de nouveau l'opportunité de débusquer les psychopathes responsables du charnier. Avec l'excuse de mettre une stratégie pour démasquer ceux qui tuaient sans raison des animaux et qui les enterraient, Riley avait téléphoné à Bella chaque soir de la semaine écoulée.

Pour ce samedi, il avait même prévu une soirée romantique pour sa camarade et lui, espérant que Bella accepterait alors d'être sa petite-amie. Ses plans étaient donc tombés à l'eau, se désola Riley en aidant Bella à clopiner jusqu'aux urgences quasiment désertes du petit hôpital de Forks.

Le docteur Cullen eut à cœur de s'occuper de la fille du shérif, il arriva au moment où l'une des infirmières allait guider Bella vers la salle de radiologie. Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune fille était installée sur un lit dans la grande salle des urgences, prête à entendre le verdict du docteur Cullen, le plus beau docteur qu'elle n'ait jamais vu soit dit en passant.

« Isabella - »

« Juste Bella. » l'interrompit-elle.

« Bella, ta cheville va devoir être immobilisée au moins trois semaines. Si j'en crois cette radio, ça n'est pas ta première entorse. »

« La quatrième à cette jambe. » confirma la jeune fille.

« Alors je vais t'épargner toutes les recommandations. »

« Je suis rodée. »

Il posa ses mains glacées sur la cheville gonflée et bleue, soulageant instantanément la douleur qui forçait Bella à refreiner ses larmes.

Elle aperçut alors Edward Cullen à l'entrée des urgences. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se détournèrent pas avant plusieurs secondes. Le regard ambré d'Edward ne parvenait pas à cacher son angoisse, celui marron de Bella reflétait sa colère d'être ainsi épiée, et ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il la dévisageait ainsi.

Elle avait déjà subi de nombreux regards ambigus de la part de son partenaire de biologie, tantôt noirs, amusés, frustrés, dépités ou résignés. Et à chaque fois, Bella ne saisissait pas pourquoi il la regardait tout simplement. Il l'ignorait la plupart du temps, ne parlait jamais en cours avec elle, parfois il se contentait de bouger la tête pour communiquer avec elle lors de travaux en commun.

Le docteur Cullen ne parla pas durant ce court laps de temps, conscient de l'échange muet entre les lycéens. Il n'en n'était pas moins amusé et décida de forcer ces deux-là à se parler.

Il fit signe à Edward de les rejoindre puis il prétendit devoir aller chercher un calmant pour Bella.

« Pose tes mains sur sa cheville. » lui commanda-t-il.

Edward déglutit et n'envisagea même pas de ne pas obéir. Bella, de son côté, devait masquer son trouble, ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux, une technique apprise et maîtrisée en cours de biologie, tandis que les mains du vampire prirent la place de celles du médecin.

« Nous avons tous les mains très froides dans la famille. » commenta Carlisle Cullen à l'attention de Bella.

« Ok. » souffla la jeune fille.

« Je reviens au plus tôt. » mentit le médecin.

Le pire cauchemar de Bella et le plus doux rêve d'Edward se réalisaient en même temps : ils étaient seuls, Bella sans la possibilité de fuir et Edward avec l'obligation d'un contact, aussi léger fût-il.

Pourtant la réalisation du cauchemar de l'une et du rêve de l'autre leur procura des sensations non désirées. Bella se sentait à la fois nerveuse et détendue en présence de son camarade de classe, elle n'avait plus aucune intention de se soustraire à ces mains. Edward n'avait pas soupçonné le déferlement de sensations que provoquerait ce contact. Il lutta contre le monstre en lui qui ne réclamait pour une fois pas le sang mais le corps de Bella. Le pire pour lui était le rythme désordonné des battements de cœur de Bella, ses pupilles dilatées, ses joues chaudes.

Edward pria pour que Carlisle mette fin à son supplice au plus vite. En vain, les pensées de son père étaient focalisées sur une patiente deux étages plus haut. Pour distraire le monstre, le vampire se motiva à engager la conversation avec Bella.

« Une entorse est une déchirure d'un ligament. Un ligament est une sorte de câble unissant deux pièces osseuses formant une articulation, il permet ainsi de la stabiliser.

La déchirure simple définit l'entorse bénigne, la rupture l'entorse grave. La cheville est stabilisée par un ligament externe constitué de trois faisceaux, et du ligament interne. L'entorse la plus fréquente est bénigne et concerne un des faisceaux du ligament externe. » récita-t-il tel un automate.

Bella sortit de sa torpeur, elle réalisa que les mains d'Edward effectuaient des ronds sur l'extérieur de sa cheville, soulageant plus efficacement sa blessure. Elle se redressa sur le lit pour observer plus attentivement les gestes du lycéen.

« Tu seras un bon docteur. » commenta-t-elle gentiment, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Encouragé par cette remarque, Edward mit en place son propre stratagème. C'était stupide, inutile, et lui seul souffrirait mais il était persuadé que cela en vaudrait la peine.

« Tu vas avoir besoin que quelqu'un t'emmène au lycée et te ramène chez toi. »

Il se souvint soudain de la présence de Riley Biers, attendant des nouvelles de sa comparse et planifiant toujours sa ridicule demande pour qu'elle devienne sa petite-amie. La tension émanant d'Edward alerta Bella.

Elle qui avait cru un instant que son camarade était enfin civil, voilà qu'il redevenait le garçon sombre et solitaire qu'elle redoutait.

« Tu te proposes ? » ironisa Bella.

« Oui. »

Bella en fut soufflée, elle retomba sur son oreiller puis mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure, attisant sans le savoir le désir du monstre qui couvait en Edward.

« Je suis un excellent conducteur, ton père pourra en témoigner. Je suis matinal et ponctuel, tu ne seras jamais en retard. » promit le vampire.

Il attendit une réponse, passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis choisit de se soustraire au regard éberlué de Bella le temps de reprendre confiance en lui.

« Ma voiture est propre. » ajouta-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. » répliqua-t-elle enfin, le visage froncé.

« Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. S'il te plait, je voudrais t'aider. »

« Pourquoi ce revirement ? »

Edward ne trouva pas les mots, lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il trahissait sa promesse de ne pas interférer dans la vie de Bella.

« Je suis timide ? » proposa-t-il, en grimaçant.

« Je vais- »

« Bella, ton père arrive. » les interrompit alors Carlisle.

Edward sourit, son père avait vraiment l'intention de l'aider dans cette entreprise dangereuse.

« Vous l'avez prévenu ? » s'affola Bella.

« Bien sur, tu es mineure, lui rappela le médecin. Il va te ramener chez toi. »

Riley avait patienté plus d'une heure dans la salle d'attente des urgences. L'ennui avait peu à peu remplacé l'inquiétude. Il vit entrer le shérif, le reconnaissant pour avoir subi, comme tous les adolescents de seize ans, en âge de conduire, deux longues heures de prévention routière. Ses mains devinrent moites mais le jeune homme ne renonça pas à aller à sa rencontre.

« Chef Swan, je suis Riley Biers. J'ai emmené Bella. »

« Oh… merci fiston. » lui dit le shérif en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule en gage de remerciement.

« De rien, vraiment. »

« Tu peux y aller maintenant, je la ramène. »

Charlie poussa la porte des urgences, l'infirmière à l'accueil ne l'en empêcha pas, évidemment.

« C'est que- » commença Riley

« Oui ? » se retourna le shérif, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

« Je suis venu avec elle, dans sa camionnette. »

« C'est ta voiture, bleu foncé, qui est garé devant chez moi ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Parfait, ramène la camionnette, tu me rendras un grand service. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps encore ma fille va rester ici. »

Riley n'osa pas contrecarrer les plans du shérif, il acquiesça et sortit rapidement de l'hôpital, l'humeur morose. Il aurait voulu revoir Bella au moins quelques instants, il se contenterait de lui téléphoner le soir-même.

Charlie n'accorda plus d'importance à ce garçon qui avait emmenée sa fille dans les bois, il aurait le temps de se pencher sur le cas de Riley Biers plus tard. Carlisle l'attendait au chevet de Bella, ainsi que l'un des fils adoptifs du médecin, dont Charlie avait oublié le prénom.

Deux minutes plus tard, le shérif Swan eut bien du mal à cacher son sourire. Bella ne s'y mépris pas, la nouvelle de son immobilisation était loin d'attrister son père. Elle ne pourrait donc plus conduire, plus s'occuper du ravitaillement, plus cuisiner des plats sains, plus le suivre le weekend à la réserve. Le shérif avait lui-même listé tous les avantages des conséquences de cet accident. Il pourrait s'acheter ce qu'il voudrait, mangerait ce que bon lui semblerait, aller où il le voudrait durant ses jours de repos. Bref ces trois prochaines semaines s'annonçaient paradisiaques. Lorsque le fils Cullen lui demanda la permission de s'occuper du transport de Bella les jours de lycée, il accepta volontiers et sans sourciller, l'esprit déjà occupé à choisir entre un hamburger et une pizza en guise de dîner.

**_oOo_  
**

« Bonjour Bella. »

« Bonjour Edward. »

Il lui prit des mains le sac à dos puis lui tendit son bras pour qu'elle descende sans heurts les trois marches du perron. C'était le lundi matin, deux jours après l'épisode déroutant des urgences.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle en prenant place dans la Volvo grise d'Edward, ses béquilles coincées entre ses jambes.

« Tu n'as pas trop souffert ? » s'enquit-il.

« Les cachets font bien leur travail. » répliqua-t-elle.

Il contourna la voiture et pénétra à son tour dans l'habitacle. Il avait poussé le chauffage au maximum et espérait que Bella serait toute à son aise. Cette Volvo, bien qu'envahie régulièrement par sa fratrie, était comme un fort de solitude pour Edward. Il s'y sentait libre, en temps normal, de faire ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait écouter la musique qu'il aimait, rouler à la vitesse qu'il désirait, penser à celle dont il était secrètement amoureux sans le regard moqueur de ses frères, celui assassin de Rosalie et celui complaisant d'Alice.

Avec Bella à ses côtés, la route vers le lycée s'annonçait bien plus intéressante mais hélas trop rapide. Il avait trois semaines pour peu à peu gagner la confiance de la jeune fille, ça n'était pas dramatique si durant ce premier voyage, aucun n'ouvrit la bouche. Pourtant, désireux de prolonger leur moment d'intimité, Edward retint Bella alors qu'elle ouvrait sa portière.

« Tu as oublié ton téléphone à l'hôpital. »

Il lui tendit l'objet qu'il avait dérobé le samedi précédent lorsqu'il avait entendu les plans modifiés de Riley.

« J'ai cru que je l'avais perdu ! Merci beaucoup. Onze appels manqués ! Ça doit être ma mère. » se confia-t-elle facilement.

Elle s'était trompée, aucun appel manqué n'était de Renée, et elle découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à celui qui avait tenté en vain de la contacter tout le weekend depuis qu'elle avait laissé Edward Cullen s'approcher d'elle. Elle fourra le téléphone dans son sac à dos sans remarquer que son chauffeur avait déjà quitté la voiture, et qu'il lui tendait la main depuis la portière ouverte.

Edward récupéra le sac à dos de Bella et marcha à ses côtés dans les couloirs du lycée, fier comme un paon. La jeune fille, elle, avait la sensation d'être revenue près de trois mois en arrière, quand elle était apparue pour la première fois dans ces couloirs. Regards et chuchotements l'accompagnèrent, elle ne douta pas que la raison de cette curiosité soudaine des autres élèves était due à l'identité de son chevalier servant.

« C'est bon, je suis arrivée. » lâcha-t-elle devant la porte de son premier cours.

Angela et Jessica arrivèrent alors, elles ne s'étonnèrent pas de la présence des béquilles mais de celle de l'inaccessible Edward Cullen aux côtés de Bella.

« À plus tard. » se résolut-il à lancer, dépité d'avoir été privé de ces derniers instants avec Bella.

Il suivit ensuite l'objet de son affection à travers les pensées des autres lycéens, comme chaque jour. Avant qu'elle ne se rende au réfectoire, Bella passa au secrétariat. Mme Cope refusa gentiment de la laisser partir une heure plus tôt pour échapper aux séances de sport.

« Tu dois rester sur le campus, c'est une question d'assurance. » expliqua la quinquagénaire rousse.

« Je vais faire quoi pendant une heure ? » plaida encore Bella.

« Malheureusement pas grand chose, ma chère. La bibliothèque est en travaux et ferme tous les après-midis, comme tu le sais peut-être déjà. Tu pourrais participer à un cours… »

« Quelle merveilleuse idée ! s'exclama Mme Brett, professeur d'Arts Plastiques, qui passait justement récupérer des fiches de présence. Bien sur tu seras avec des terminales mais ça n'est pas important. »

Un verre d'eau à la main, la professeure fit l'éloge de son cours et éclaboussa régulièrement Mme Cope. Bella accepta, se sentant un peu prise au piège.

Assise aux côtés d'Edward, dans le réfectoire, Alice Cullen souriait tel un petit diablotin.

Edward resta discret le reste de la journée, il se hâta pourtant à la fin de la journée pour rejoindre Bella, à quelques portes de sa classe d'espagnol. L'humaine apparut sur le seuil, la mine vexée et s'en prit au troisième Cullen qui semblait vouloir lui compliquer la vie.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas fait exprès. » mentit le lycéen.

La chevelure de Bella était désormais aussi colorée que la veste en cuir de Rosalie, du même vert olive. Cette dernière sortit de la classe, Jasper sur les talons, un rictus menaçant sur ses lèvres rouges.

Emmett, qui avait cours d'espagnol avec son frère, éclata de rire en apercevant sa compagne et cette drôle de nana dont s'était entiché son frangin.

Edward voulut se saisir le sac à dos de Bella mais elle se détourna et avança aussi vite que ses béquilles le lui permirent. Il la suivit en riant tout bas, Jasper lui faisait revivre pour la cinquième fois la scène qui avait eu lieu lors du cours d'arts plastiques.

Bella avait été placée près de Rosalie et Jasper par Mme Brett. Jasper avait été inconfortable, très inconfortable, et avait servi à Bella un remake de ce premier cours qu'elle avait eu avec Edward. Rosalie était vite intervenue, non pas pour sauver Bella, mais pour protéger sa famille.

Face à des chevalets et assise sur un tabouret, Bella n'aurait pas du provoquer d'incident, en toute logique, elle n'aurait pas du trébucher, faire tomber sa toile, s'affaler sur sa voisine… Pourtant cela s'était produit et Rosalie avait été aspergée de peinture verte. La classe entière s'était esclaffée aux dépends de celle qui se croyait toujours meilleur qu'eux.

Bella s'était confondue en excuses, Jasper avait tenté de calmer la colère de Rosalie mais sa propre hilarité avait provoqué l'effet inverse. Mme Brett avait exigé le silence et durant une dizaine de minutes, seul le bruit des pinceaux sur les toiles avait résonné dans la salle de classe.

Rosalie attendit que sa nouvelle camarade retrouve un rythme cardiaque régulier et un visage moins rouge pour se venger. Bella n'aurait pas pu comprendre comment un pinceau fin et léger, lancé gracieusement, avait fait pour lui renverser sa palette sur sa tête. Tout s'était passé si vite, la jeune fille n'avait pas vu Rosalie agir mais un regard vers elle et Bella comprit qui était derrière sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux.

**_oOo_**

La semaine se passa et Edward n'avait fait aucun progrès avec Bella. Alice lui promit que si elle l'accompagnait, Bella s'ouvrirait un peu plus. Et comme toujours, sa sœur avait eu raison. Le chemin les menant au lycée ne fut pas silencieux, certes Alice mit en rogne l'humaine mais au moins elle l'avait faite parler.

« Une jupe de temps en temps, c'est tout ce que je veux dire. » plaida la plus petite des Cullen, une moue boudeuse sur ses lèvres, en claquant la porte arrière de la Volvo.

« Non, Alice ! Tu ne me feras jamais porter de jupe. »

« Même pour ton rendez-vous de ce soir ? »

Edward se figea et puisqu'il tenait le bras de Bella pour l'aider à grimper les escaliers les menant en cours, la jeune fille manqua de tomber sur ses fesses. Le vampire la rattrapa de justesse et pour se faire pardonner, il la porta carrément dans ses bras pour les sept dernières marches.

Si il était honnête avec lui-même, Edward admettrait qu'il avait osé ce geste pour se prouver qu'il pouvait être le petit-ami de Bella, qu'il pouvait se comporter comme un adolescent ordinaire.

Bella, elle, eut du mal à retrouver son équilibre, même dix minutes plus tard, assise sur sa chaise en cours d'anglais. Elle tenta de se remémorer les paroles d'Alice, elle avait évoqué un rendez-vous pour le soir-même dont Bella n'était pas au courant. Mais alors, ses pensées s'égaraient et la forçait à revivre les quelques secondes où Edward l'avait prise dans ses bras. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi en sécurité, blottie contre lui.

En fin de journée, Bella sortit de son cours de littérature (puisqu'elle avait abandonné celui d'arts plastiques dès le mardi) et adressa un sourire timide à Edward qui l'attendait déjà. Certaines choses étaient plus faciles, comme le fait qu'il insiste pour lui porter son sacs, porte son plateau repas au réfectoire, lui ouvre les portes. Bella, n'ayant jamais eu auparavant eu affaire à un gentleman, avait cru cette espèce éteinte sous la pression des mouvements de libération de la femme. Une fois qu'elle avait compris qu'il le faisait non par pitié ou par machisme, Bella avait remercié Edward après chacune de ces petites attentions.

Edward n'avait pas obtenu de réponse de la part d'Alice, même si il se doutait qui serait le rendez-vous de Bella. Il avait remarqué la surprise de la jeune fille le matin, il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas encore été invitée.

Le parking était déjà presque désert quand Edward et Bella sortirent du lycée, les autres élèves étaient toujours impatients de commencer leur weekend. Riley Biers attendait son amie, son sourire se fana en la voyant apparaître au bras d'un autre garçon qui le fusillait du regard.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il serait là. » expliqua tout bas Bella.

« Surprise. » répliqua amèrement Edward.

Il n'eut pas le courage de regarder Bella en face après, il relâcha son bras et marcha devant elle vers Riley. Il était tenté de menacer ce garçon, de l'attraper par le col et l'envoyer bouler contre sa voiture déglinguée. À la place, il lui fourra brutalement le sac à dos de Bella dans les mains et s'échappa.

Riley vacilla et ne se gêna pas pour demander à Bella quel était le problème de son camarade. Elle éluda puis accepta l'invitation à dîner de Riley. Il les conduisit à Port Angeles, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de demander enfin à Bella d'être sa petite-amie.

Bella se cacha toute la soirée pour sourire, juste pour quelques heures, elle allait prétendre qu'Edward était jaloux de Riley. Quel mal y aurait-il à cela ? Riley était déçu que son amie insiste tant à parler du CCC et des actions prévues pour l'été et l'automne à venir, une époque traditionnellement chargée pour les militants anti-chasse.

À vingt-deux heures, Riley se tenait sur le seuil de la maison des Swan, la voiture du shérif nulle part en vue. Il décida de tenter enfin sa chance, prit la main de Bella et la porta à sa bouche brièvement. Son geste les surprit tous les deux.

« Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je suis fasciné par toi. J'aimerais pouvoir te voir plus souvent mais avec mes études, je ne peux pas revenir à Forks tous les jours. Mais je pourrais y passer tous mes weekends… avec toi. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je… »

Audacieux, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bella avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser rien qu'une seconde sur la bouche. Il avait espéré qu'elle lui rendrait son baiser mais elle resta aussi rigide qu'une statue.

« Je te laisse y réfléchir. Bonne nuit. » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il remonta en voiture et disparut dans la nuit, laissant Bella atterrée. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta debout devant chez elle, à ressasser les évènements de ce vendredi. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas donc pas aimé ce baiser ? Une semaine plus tôt, elle aurait été sauté au cou de Riley, l'aurait embrassé passionnément, elle aurait répondu oui pour passer ses weekends avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en une semaine ?

**_oOo_**

Edward passa la nuit et la matinée suivante à préparer ses excuses. Aucun rapprochement entre lui et Bella n'était envisageable, avait martelé Rosalie. Il lui avait rétorqué qu'il devait surveiller Bella et son comité anti-chasse.

« De toute façon, elle te détestera si elle découvre ce que tu es. » avait pointé Jasper.

« C'est tellement ironique ! s'était exclamé Emmett, hilare. La seule nana que tu daignes regarder en neuf décennies et elle est contre la chasse ! »

À midi, ce samedi, Edward tournait en rond dans sa chambre, cherchant encore les mots justes pour expliquer à Bella pourquoi il s'était comporté comme un malotru la veille. Alice entra alors en trombe sans rien dire, elle rejoua la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir alors qu'elle était en train de faire son shopping quotidien sur internet.

« Pourquoi la vision se stoppe ?! » s'angoissa Edward.

« Je n'en sais rien ! Une minute Bella fait la cuisine et l'autre, pouf, elle a disparu. Mais elle va bien, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je le sens. »

Edward fut tenté de courir jusqu'à la maison du shérif mais Alice l'en dissuada, il devait y aller en voiture. Tout comme le samedi précédent, il roula aussi vite que sa voiture le lui permit.

Depuis le bout de la rue de Bella, Edward aperçut une vieille Polo bleue tourner devant la maison des Swan. Il ne sut si il réussirait à garder son calme, un loup rôdait.

Bella sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un klaxon. Elle pensa immédiatement à son père, même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle reposa lentement le couteau qu'elle tenait, essuya ses mains sur un torchon puis attrapa ses béquilles. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jacob Black.

« C'est toi qui a klaxonné ? » attaqua-t-elle, en colère.

« Ouais ! répliqua-t-il joyeusement. Comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Ça allait jusqu'à ce que tu te pointes. »

« Je suis vexé, Bella, continua Jake en la contournant pour entrer dans la maison. J'avais espéré avoir de tes nouvelles depuis notre dernier tête-à-tête. »

Il lui lança un sourire charmeur, s'assit sur le canapé puis tapota le coussin à côté de lui.

« Ton père travaille toute la journée, nous ne serons pas interrompus cette fois. » promit-il, sourd au grognement de l'humaine.

Edward, qui avait suivi la scène depuis le perron de la maison, frappa deux coups à la porte et sourit en entendant Bella murmurer « ouf ». Le vampire serrait les poings, il ne parvindrait pas à cacher sa colère, même face à Bella. L'indien était installé sur le canapé, dans sa tête il se repassait son premier baiser… avec Bella.

Contre le renseignement menant Bella à découvrir la vérité sur les loisirs de son père, Jacob avait demandé un baiser avec la langue d'au moins une minute. La scène était sûrement enjolivée dans ses souvenirs, se dit Edward en se positionnant face à l'indien.

« Tu es prête ? » lança-t-il à Bella.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à accepter l'aide déguisée de son camarade de lycée. Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main. Bella se tourna ensuite vers Jake.

« J'ai d'autres projets… avec mon petit-ami. » annonça-t-elle en priant pour qu'Edward ne change pas d'avis.

« Lui ?! Un Cullen ?! » s'écria Jacob en se levant d'un bond.

Il n'avait entendu que quelques légendes en grandissant mais depuis l'arrivée de cette famille de supposés vampires, le folklore Quileute était à la mode. Jacob Black se trouvait plus attirant que ce gringalet, pourquoi Bella le préférait à lui ?

« Je pense que tu devrais partir. » se contenta de lui répondre la jeune fille.

Malheureusement pour Edward, Jacob était intouchable, il était sans le savoir le véritable alpha des guerriers de par son lignage. Trop jeune à l'arrivée des vampires, Jake n'avait pas muté mais il n'en restait pas moins un membre précieux de la tribu.

Heureusement pour Edward, Bella serra plus fort sa main et calma temporairement ses envies de meurtre.

« Bella, il n'est pas pour toi. » insista l'indien.

« Pars. Maintenant, Jacob. » gronda Edward.

Bella devina que la confrontation pourrait dégénérer, elle se positionna entre les deux garçons. L'indien contourna le vampire, son instinct lui criant de ne prendre aucun risque.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Bella et Edward ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre, elle lui tournait le dos, lui était immobile son regard, malgré lui, sur le corps de la jeune fille. Inspirant profondément, elle lui fit enfin face et le remercia d'une petite voix.

« J'ai présumé que tu ne souhaitais pas sa présence. » s'expliqua Edward.

« Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à une coïncidence, murmura Bella en prenant la mesure de ses paroles à mesure qu'elle les prononçait. C'était comme si… Tu es arrivé juste à temps. Pourquoi es-tu venu d'ailleurs ? »

« Je devais m'excuser pour hier après-midi. Je suis désolé d'avoir traité ton… ami si rudement. »

« Ok. »

Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans le salon des Swan, notant chaque détail, chaque photo de Bella enfant, chaque trace d'elle dans cet univers masculin.

« Tu vas passer tout ton weekend enfermée ici ? »

Bella baissa sa tête, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se plaindre, et en aucun cas elle ne voulait lui faire pitié.

« Tu voudrais sortir ? » tenta le vampire.

« Avec toi ? » le questionna-t-elle.

Edward acquiesça en souriant timidement, secrètement ravi parce qu'elle l'avait déjà présenté comme son petit-ami à Jake et qu'elle jouait sur les mots avec lui.

« Oui. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Où veux-tu aller ? »

« Ça va te paraître un peu bizarre peut-être, mais je voudrais aller en forêt. »

« Tu dois ménager ta cheville. »

« Rien que quelques mètres, plaida-t-elle. Il y a un sentier derrière la maison. Viens. »

Le vampire accepta, il la suivit, lui offrit son bras pour descendre les marches et traversa avec elle la pelouse sans la lâcher.

« Je déteste ne pas pouvoir conduire et aller où je veux, se confia Bella. Et je n'en peux plus de manger des steaks, du poisson et de la pizza. »

« Je m'en doute, compatit Edward. Mais tu dois te ménager encore un peu, ensuite rester debout sera moins inconfortable pour toi. »

« J'espère. »

Elle fut tentée de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son camarade. Elle n'était plus mal à l'aise en sa présence, elle appréciait son calme et son assurance, elle attendait avec impatience ces quelques minutes quotidiennes où elle serait seule avec lui. Jamais encore, elle n'avait osé le contempler depuis ce premier cours où il l'avait effrayée. Elle l'observa vraiment pour la première fois et elle le trouva magnifique.

**_oOo_**

« Alors… euh… demain je retourne à l'hôpital pour enlever le strap'. » annonça Bella.

« Je peux t'y amener. »

« Je veux bien, merci. »

Bella se mordit la lèvre et tenta de ne pas rougir. La façon qu'avait Edward de lui parler se faisait de plus en plus tendre de jour en jour. Imaginait-elle ce rapprochement entre eux ?

Le lendemain, un vendredi après-midi, Edward conduisit Bella à l'hôpital et puisque son père n'était pas de service, le vampire ne fut pas autorisé à suivre l'humaine jusqu'à la salle d'examen.

Quand Bella pénétra dans la salle d'attente, elle était tout simplement rayonnante, ses deux jambes seulement lestées de ses chaussures, elle pouvait marcher (presque) normalement. Edward sauta sur l'occasion pour la faire davantage sourire, il applaudit son amie et fut émerveillé de la voir, non sans grâce, tourner sur elle-même.

Leurs rires se turent quand il lui prit la main et qu'elle lui demanda de l'emmener loin de cet hôpital.

**_oOo_**

« Qu'as-tu de prévu ce weekend ? » le questionna-t-elle en lançant un caillou dans l'océan.

Edward avait roulé seulement jusqu'à Port Angeles, il aurait aimé continuer plus loin, enlever Bella et lui faire découvrir le monde.

« Une randonnée avec mes frères. » lui apprit-il.

« Cool. »

« Oui… »

« C'est sans doute pour ça que ta sœur m'a invitée ce soir pour une soirée entre filles. »

« Elle a fait quoi ?! » rugit-il, faisant sursauter Bella.

« Elle… Oh, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a dit de ne rien te dire. J'avais oublié. Pourquoi réagis-tu si mal ? »

« Ça n'est pas une bonne idée. » lui garantit Edward.

« Pourquoi ? J'apprécie ta sœur quand elle n'essaie pas de jouer à la poupée Barbie avec moi. »

« Elle va encore essayer, et pourtant tu as accepté. » réalisa-t-il, confus.

« J'ai négocié. On devrait rentrer, j'ai un devoir d'espagnol à terminer. »

Et moi quelques bêtes à vider de leur sang, se dit Edward à lui-même, lugubre.

**_oOo_**

Alice voulut contourner les conditions posées par Bella, au final, l'humaine menaça la vampire aux allures de fée de rentrer chez elle et de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole si Alice ne relâchait pas ce fer à friser.

La jeune fille eut beaucoup de mal à faire entendre raison à son hôte quand elle voulut rentrer chez elle. Edward fut informé de cet échec par sa sœur et se hâta de terminer son repas. Il aurait aimé que Bella dorme dans son lit, comme Alice l'avait planifié, mais il était aussi soulagé de passer une nouvelle nuit à observer l'humaine qui tenait son cœur loin de chez lui.

Vers trois heures trente du matin, Bella se réveilla d'un cauchemar en hurlant. Edward, n'écoutant que son courage se précipita à la fenêtre de la jeune fille et guetta tout autre signe de détresse. La branche sur laquelle il avait osé quelques fois seulement se poser, celle qui touchait la façade, celle qui lui permettait d'être presque aux côtés de Bella, cette branche craqua bruyamment.

À l'intérieur de la maison blanche, Bella se mit à hurler de plus belle, la réalité rejoignant le cauchemar dont elle s'était difficilement extirpée quelques instants plus tôt. Edward avait déjà atterri au sol quand la branche se détacha de l'arbre et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit lugubre.

La jeune fille regagna du poil de la bête, elle se dégagea des couvertures et chuta dans sa précipitation. Elle entendit clairement grogner au dehors, elle ne sut si il s'agissait d'une bête ou d'un homme. Bella ouvrit la fenêtre et inspecta bravement la nuit et le perron de la maison. Rien d'anormal, constata-t-elle.

Elle saisit tout de même son téléphone et composa le numéro de son père. Elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir si elle restait seule dans la maison. Le shérif ne répondit pas, déjà en route vers son lit, il gardait son téléphone personnel en mode silencieux durant ses heures de service.

L'autre option de Bella résidait en ce nouvel ami qui l'avait assistée depuis des semaines. Edward répondrait-il à son appel à cette heure avancée ? Elle attendit la tonalité puis sursauta quand une sonnerie résonna au dehors. Exactement cinq secondes plus tard, le bruit d'une voiture troubla la rue silencieuse.

Dans sa hâte, Edward ne prêta pas attention à la voiture du shérif qui arrivait face à lui, le vampire ne respectait que très rarement les limitations de vitesse et à cet instant, il avait choisi d'aller au plus vite.

Charlie Swan mit un instant avant de réaliser que c'était bel et bien une voiture qui venait de le croiser à toute allure. Il fit demi-tour, alluma son gyrophare et poursuivit la voiture délinquante dans la nuit.

Bien qu'il aurait pu semer la voiture du shérif, Edward n'avait pas le choix, il avait juré, comme chaque membre de la famille Cullen, de ne jamais se soustraire aux forces de l'ordre si leur nature ne risquait pas d'être compromise. Le vampire qui se vantait d'avoir un radar dans la tête imaginait déjà Emmett se moquer de lui en apprenant la nouvelle de son arrestation.

« Edward Cullen ! » s'exclama Charlie Swan sous le choc.

« Je suis désolé, chef Swan. Je voulais rentrer au plus tôt chez moi. »

« Tu sais à quelle vitesse tu roulais ? Une chance que les routes soient désertes habituellement à cette heure-ci. »

« Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira pas. »

« Mon garçon, je suis l'instrument de la justice, la loi est la loi et tu ne peux pas y échapper. » déclama le shérif en toisant le garçon qui avait cru échapper à sa peine rien qu'en s'excusant.

Edward, qui avait suivi les réflexions du shérif, fit amende honorable, il jura de sa bonne foi et de son intention d'expier sa faute.

Le reste de la nuit fut passée en cellule et le vampire ne put téléphoner à son père qu'à huit heures du matin.

Après les formalités pour payer l'amende d'Edward et pour le libérer, Carlisle envoya son fils l'attendre dans sa voiture.

« Ça vous dit un café ? » proposa le shérif.

« Volontiers, merci Charlie. » joua Carlisle comme si il en était tout aussi dépendant.

« Vous allez être mon rayon de soleil aujourd'hui. » bougonna Charlie

« Vous me flattez et ça ne vous ressemble pas. Pourquoi cet air morose ? »

« Je suis un prisonnier chez moi. » souffla-t-il.

Il tendit au docteur Cullen une tasse de café fumante, puis s'assit à sa place, une autre tasse pour lui dans la main.

« Vous parlez d'Isabella ? Je ne l'ai vue que deux fois mais elle a l'air inoffensive. » répliqua le vampire en riant.

« Inoffensive ? Vous devriez la voir quand elle est en colère ! Bon sang, je ne sais pas de qui elle a hérité ça, peut-être de mon père. Elle m'interdit d'aller pêcher et chasser. » se confia le shérif.

Carlisle éclata de rire, incapable de résister d'autant que Charlie avait vraiment l'air d'un petit garçon a qui on avait retiré son jouet préféré.

« Ça n'est pas vous qui êtes consigné par votre fille. » grommela l'homme.

« Charlie, votre fille est une passionnée, elle lutte pour une bonne cause. Vous avez de quoi être fier. »

« Vous n'auriez pas des somnifères sur vous ? »

« Vous avez des difficultés à vous endormir ? »

« Je veux l'endormir elle, pour tout un dimanche ! » plaisanta Charlie.

Un mouvement de sa moustache indiqua pourtant au médecin que l'idée avait fait son chemin dans l'esprit du shérif.

Edward était resté sous la pluie, appuyé contre la Mercedes noire de son père adoptif. Il n'avait rien loupé de la conversation ou des plans fantaisistes que le shérif inventait à la vitesse de la lumière pour se débarrasser de sa fille juste un weekend.

Si ça ne tenait qu'au vampire, Bella resterait avec lui à chaque minute de chaque jour. Il était cependant de plus en plus inquiet de l'implication de Bella dans la cause animale. À son époque, peu prêtaient attention aux animaux. Enfant, il avait lui-même été émerveillé au cirque. Aujourd'hui, il savait la cruauté de beaucoup cirques et les choses changeaient peu à peu. Certains militants se mettaient réellement en danger pour leur combat.

Lorsque Carlisle Cullen rejoignit son fils, il lui fit part en silence de son inquiétude grandissante depuis que deux jours plus tôt, un homme avait débarqué aux urgences en prétendant qu'un loup féroce avait voulu l'attaquer.

« Le Quileute ? » murmura Edward.

Le médecin acquiesça et rejoua la scène à laquelle il avait assisté en insistant sur la blessure légère du randonneur, due en fait à une chute dans sa fuite.

« Il n'était pas ivre ou drogué ? »

« Je n'ai rien détecté dans son odeur, lui apprit Carlisle, mais comme je ne l'ai pas soigné, je ne peux en être certain. Et aucune analyse de sang n'a été prescrite. »

« Alors en quoi cela t'inquiète-t-il ? Un seul homme prétend avoir vu ce loup. »

« Et si il y en avait un autre dans la tribu capable de muter ? Il faut que tu enquêtes discrètement. »

Edward cacha difficilement son manque d'enthousiasme pour cette mission.

« Préviendras-tu le chef des chiens ? » s'enquit-il, espérant un dénouement rapide.

« Je l'ai fait cette nuit, il affirme qu'il est le seul et qu'il n'a pas pu être vu. Il est extrêmement prudent. Je compte sur toi. » conclut Carlisle.

**_oOo_**

« Une battue ! On se croirait au moyen-âge ! » s'agitait Bella sur le siège passager de la Volvo d'Edward.

C'était vendredi matin et en une petite semaine, la rumeur du loup féroce avait circulé dans tout le comté. On parlait même désormais d'un ours tout aussi dangereux, aperçu à plusieurs reprises aux abords de la forêt. Le shérif, pour rassurer les citoyens, prévoyait une battue ce samedi et avait appelé en renfort tous les chasseurs des environs.

« Ils vont faire un carnage ! » se lamenta la jeune fille, au bord des larmes.

« Non, ils vont juste chercher ce loup qui n'existe pas. » la consola son ami étrangement froid en tout temps.

« Justement, je crois qu'il existe. » murmura Bella.

« Ah bon ? »

« Il se passe des choses très étranges dans cette forêt. Je t'ai parlé de ces cadavres enterrés- »

« Un loup ne peut pas faire ça, ni un ours. » la coupa Edward.

« Ça n'est qu'un élément du puzzle. » affirma l'humaine.

« Je ne crois pas à cette histoire. »

« Angela l'a vu. » révéla-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama le vampire.

« Il y a deux semaines, elle était allée à La Push pour prélever des échantillons d'eau. Elle et son copain se sont baladés ensuite et il a du s'arrêter pour se soulager. Angela seule a vu un énorme loup noir qui courait incroyablement vite. » conta Bella.

Angela Weber n'était pas une menteuse, elle s'était apparemment confiée à Bella seulement sinon tout le lycée en aurait parlé. Edward chercha Angela, il n'était plus qu'à deux cent mètres de l'établissement, il la capta finalement dans la voiture derrière lui, mais elle pensait à ses frères.

Ce soir-là, ce ne fut pas Edward mais Alice qui suivit Bella à Port Angeles comme garde du corps invisible. En effet, Carlisle insista pour que son fils assiste à la rencontre avec Sam Uley. Ce dernier admit que suite à un accident tragique et surtout personnel, il avait parcouru la forêt deux semaines plus tôt. Il ne dit rien de plus, Edward révéla à sa famille plus tard que lors d'une dispute avec sa fiancée, l s'était changé en loup et avait blessée la jeune femme.

**_oOo_  
**

Bella ne réussit pas à annuler la battue, Angela s'était finalement confiée à ses parents qui avaient aussitôt alerté le shérif. Les membres du CCC décidèrent finalement d'aller eux-aussi fouiller les bois pour surveiller les chasseurs. Ils espéraient ainsi les dissuader de pratiquer la chasse.

Le shérif se retrouva donc flanqué de sa fille et de son _« ami, pas petit-ami, parce que j'ai pas le temps pour un petit-ami et même si je sortais_ _avec lui, je ne te le dirais pas, espèce de menteur et assassin d'animaux ! »_. Edward et Bella avaient rejoint la battue dans la voiture de patrouille, sur le siège arrière, comme deux criminels, ce qui avait apporté une touche d'humour à la journée du shérif.

Le point de départ de la battue serait à l'est de la ville, au bout de la route Minnie Peterson. Le propriétaire des champs alentours, M. Long, accepta que les voitures se garent sur ses terres, il allait lui-même prendre part à la recherche de la bête.

Les meilleurs amis de Charlie participaient évidemment à l'événement mais trouvèrent une excuse pour ne pas s'approcher du vampire. Ils promirent à Bella de ne tuer aucune bête durant la battue, sauf celle qui terrorisait la région. Sur ce dernier point, la jeune militante espérait encore que l'animal ne croiserait pas leur route et qu'elle se terrait à l'abri quelque part.

Au fur et à mesure que l'équipée s'enfonçait dans les bois de la forêt d'Olympie, se fatiguant rapidement, Bella, elle, jubilait car aucun loup, ni ours d'ailleurs, n'avait pointé le bout de son museau.

L'incident se produisit quand les chasseurs bénévoles, déçus de ne rien avoir pisté, regagnèrent leurs véhicules. Le shérif les remercia un à un, et Bella et ses comparses, ainsi qu'Edward, fourraient avec autorité dans les mains des chasseurs des tracts les appelant à cesser cette pratique cruelle.

Charlie Swan, sa fille et le délinquant routier, comme l'appelait secrètement le shérif, furent les derniers dans le champ. Le shérif, affamé, se servit largement dans les provisions qu'il avait emportées, notamment deux parts de son gâteau préféré au miel, achetés le matin-même au dinner.

Edward, focalisé sur Bella qui boitait et saignait à un genou suite à une dizaine de chutes dans les bois, avait bloqué sa respiration et se morfondait d'inquiétude pour l'humaine. Il ne perçut l'animal que trop tard.

Un ours surgit à l'orée des bois, il gronda en fixant le trio puis se figea. Il avait détecté une odeur anormale en plus de celle du sucre et du miel. Edward obligea Bella à monter dans la voiture et hurla à Charlie d'en faire de même mais le shérif s'était déjà saisi de son fusil et visait l'animal.

« Papa ! Je t'en supplie ne le tue pas ! » s'écria Bella en ouvrant la portière.

Edward la ceintura pour l'empêcher d'approcher davantage de la bête. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir mettre en pièce l'ours et de se délecter de son sang, rien que pour faire enrager Emmett. Sentant peut-être les envies sanguinaires du vampire, l'ours reprit ses rugissements de plus belle. Charlie arma son fusil lentement et ferma son œil gauche pour viser.

« Non ! Papa ! »

« Bells, cet animal est un réel danger pour les randonneurs. Il risque même de s'aventurer dans la ville si il a faim. » expliqua-t-il calmement.

Le shérif enclencha son fusil, le clic sonna le glas de la discussion.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-elle encore plus terrifiée.

L'ours profita-t-il du regard courroucé que lançait Charlie à sa fille ? Edward n'aurait pu le dire, il réalisa seulement que sans son intervention, un drame se produirait. Il relâcha à regret Bella et se précipita entre l'animal et le shérif.

Charlie réagit rapidement et tenta de contourner Edward, en vain. Il ne comprit pas comment la main d'un adolescent suffisait à le clouer sur place. L'ours s'enhardit et fonça sur le groupe, bien décidé à se débarrasser de ces intrus. Edward grogna aussi férocement qu'il en était capable. L'ours focalisa alors son attention sur Bella.

D'un seul mouvement, mais l'un beaucoup plus rapide que l'autre, Charlie et Edward se jetèrent sur Bella pour la protéger. Edward la porta à toute vitesse derrière la voiture. Hélas l'ours abattit sa patte antérieure puissante sur le shérif qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

Le vampire pesta et retourna s'occuper l'animal. Sa famille était presque là, les renforts ne tarderaient pas.

Bella, qui décidemment, ne voulait pas rester à couvert, regarda ahurie son ami repousser l'ours à plusieurs mètres d'un simple coup de poing. Elle se précipita auprès de son père, une large blessure sur le flanc droit le clouait au sol. Charlie ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il en était capable pour ne pas hurler davantage. Il se sentit partir, écœuré par l'odeur du sang, submergé par la douleur. Il entendit sa fille murmurer encore son prénom avant de s'évanouir.

« On ne peut pas laisser cet ours en vie, mon amour, il est trop dangereux. » lui déclara gravement Edward.

Bella resserra ses bras autour du cou de Charlie en sanglotant, les derniers mots d'Edward se répétaient dans sa tête, beaucoup trop fort. Le vampire interpréta ce geste comme le feu vert de Bella, il refusa toutefois de s'occuper de l'animal en furie devant elle. Il héla son frère qui apparut en quelques instants à ses côtés.

Aux yeux de Bella, la scène était toute bonnement improbable. Emmett Cullen se matérialisa aux côtés de son frère. Il n'avait même pas pensé à apparaître humain, lui. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il attrapa l'ours par une de ses pattes antérieures et l'entraîna à plusieurs mètres des humains, sous le couvert des arbres. C'était comme si le frère d'Edward emmenait l'ours jouer plus loin.

Le shérif hoqueta plusieurs fois, il reprit ses esprits après seulement quelques instants d'inconscience. Bella se rendit compte que le sang n'avait cessé de couler et se maudit de ne pas avoir déjà appelé une ambulance. Elle appuya aussi fort que possible sur la plaie jusqu'à ce que des mains froides prennent le relai. Carlisle Cullen, son épouse et leur fils Edward portèrent Charlie et l'allongèrent sur la banquette arrière de la voiture du médecin.

« Viens. » commanda gentiment Edward à Bella.

Il prit le volant de la voiture de patrouille et suivit à vive allure la Mercedes de son père.

« Il va s'en sortir ? » chuchota Bella.

« Mon père fera tout pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Edward ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire dans ce genre de situation. Il ne voulait pas non plus laisser croire qu'il était indifférent à l'état de santé de Charlie.

« Ça va aller, Bella. »

Suite à cela, Edward capta les pensées de Carlisle qui lui apprit que le shérif venait de reprendre conscience. L'opération était déjà programmée, une équipe attendait le blessé à l'hôpital.

À peine, garés, Bella sauta hors de la voiture et s'élança vers l'hôpital. Elle glissa un regard vers son ami qui lui sourit.

« Vas-y. » l'encouragea-t-il.

**_oOo_**

« Bella ? Comment va ton père ? »

« Bien, il vient d'être opéré, il va s'en sortir. »

Edward soupira de soulagement, il s'attendait au pire non pas au sujet de Charlie Swan, qui avait en fait failli mourir sur la table d'opération suite à un arrêt cardiaque, et non de sa blessure. Le vampire avait redouté la réaction de Bella, une fois le choc des évènements de la journée passée.

« Merci Edward. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il sincèrement.

« Tu nous as sauvé la vie, tu as été si courageux ! »

Le lycéen ne put savourer les compliments de celle qu'il aimait, il n'y avait rien eu de courageux à faire face à un ours qu'il aurait pu tuer d'un simple geste.

« Tu m'as appelé… mon amour. » continua Bella, résignée à avoir enfin une conversation sérieuse avec Edward.

« Parce que… »

Le vampire inspira et décida que ça ne serait pas la pire des choses que d'admettre ses sentiments.

« Parce que c'est ce que je ressens pour toi. » confessa-t-il.

Bella posa ses mains sur son cœur puis devant sa bouche, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie.

« Je suis stupide, au pire des moments, je n'ai entendu que ces deux mots. Oh Edward ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains.

« Je t'aime, Edward Cullen. » lui déclara-t-elle.

Les sourcils froncés, Edward se laissa faire, sachant qu'elle serait dégoutée par lui par la suite. Il prendrait le peu qu'il recevrait avec une infinie gratitude. Ce petit sursis ne dura pas assez longtemps selon le vampire mais il ne put apparemment pas se soustraire aux questions de son humaine.

« Pourquoi es-tu si maussade ? N'es-tu pas heureux que je t'aime également ? » s'inquiéta Bella.

« Non. » lâcha-t-il en fermant les yeux.

« Mais… »

Bella avait tenté de ne pas être romantique dans la vie, malgré elle, elle avait laissé le mythe du prince charmant s'insinuer dans ses rêves lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Depuis quelques semaines, voilà que ces rêveries la gardaient parfois éveillée la nuit.

Elle tenta de comprendre pourquoi son ami ne partageait pas sa joie. Elle posa une main hésitante sur la joue d'Edward et attendit qu'il s'explique, car que ce simple non ne lui suffirait pas.

« Je suis dangereux, Bella. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu m'as sauvée la vie ! Et pas qu'une fois ! Et tu as sauvé mon père. »

« Bella, tu as vu ce que j'ai fait. »

L'humaine se concentra un instant sur ces instants irréels qu'elle avait choisi de mettre de côté. Oui, Edward avait maîtrisé un ours enragé, son frère en était également capable. Elle décida que son ami n'était pas dangereux pour elle et cela conclua son monologue intérieur.

« Je… Oui tu es plus fort que je ne l'ai cru mais- »

« Je suis un vampire. » avoua-t-il aussi rapidement que d'autres arrachaient un pansement de leur peau.

Bella fit une moue pensive, une expression totalement hypocrite puisqu'elle était à la fois apeurée et soulagée de comprendre pourquoi elle avait toujours perçu Edward aussi différent des autres.

« Alors tu te nourris du sang des humains ? » le questionna-t-elle.

« Non. »

« Tous les mythes sont faux ? » voulut savoir Bella.

Son sourire s'épanouit à la pensée que sa première histoire d'amour n'était peut-être pas condamnée d'avance. Son sourire fana rapidement en entendant la réponse d'Edward.

« Non, certains sont vrais. Ma famille et moi, contrairement à la quasi-généralité des vampires, ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain. »

« Quel sang alors ? » murmura-t-elle, fermant les yeux et serrant les poings.

C'est un cauchemar, se dit-elle une dizaine de fois. Le silence prolongé de celui qu'elle aimait pourtant énormément ne faisait que l'inquiéter davantage.

« Nous chassons les animaux et buvons leur sang. » finit par lâcher le vampire.

Edward n'avait rien à craindre de Bella, il la dominait en taille et en force, en vitesse et en technique, cependant il s'écarta d'elle d'un bon mètre et patienta.

« C'est toi qui a enterré ces cerfs ? » articula-t-elle, sa colère ponctuant chaque mot.

« Euh… »

Les yeux de l'humaine s'ouvrirent, le chocolat noyé dans un noir orageux. Le vampire se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être du écouter les conseils d'Emmett et attendre le troisième rendez-vous avant de tout révéler à Bella.

« Pas ceux que tu as découvert, expliqua-t-il comme si ça allait atténuer les faits. Il s'agissait de l'œuvre de ma mère. »

Bella ouvrit grand la bouche, la fureur éclipsée brièvement par la stupeur.

« Elle était vraiment désolée que tu aies vu ça. » ajouta-t-il.

« Esmé ?! Esmé est un vampire ?! »

Edward fronça les sourcils, pensait-elle réellement que des vampires pourraient vivre auprès d'humains dans la même maison ? Leur filiation inventée était une nécessité pour s'assister dans cette éternité.

« Oui, nous le sommes tous. » explicita-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi les animaux ?! » explosa enfin Bella.

**_oOo_**

…**..**

Bella regarda autour d'elle furtivement puis colla l'affiche sur le plus grand des panneaux du hall d'accueil de l'université de Seattle. Depuis trois mois qu'elle avait intégré la fac, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à sa cause. Le pot de colle coincé entre les cuisses, le pinceau dans la bouche, elle admira son œuvre. Il était grand temps que le CCC recrute de nouveaux membres.

Elle entendit soudain un bruit et son téléphona vibra dans sa poche arrière. Éternelle maladroite, la jeune étudiante laissa tomber le pinceau et le pot lui échappa des cuisses. Elle ferma les yeux, comme si par magie, sa volonté suffirait à rattraper le pot et ne pas se faire découvrir par le gardien.

« Dépêche-toi, mon amour. »

Elle découvrit, sans surprise et même déçue, son petit-ami, le pot de colle dans une main et l'autre tendue vers elle.

« Alice t'a dit ? » se plaignit-elle une fois éloignée du campus.

« Non, n'oublie pas que tu parles dans ton sommeil. » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Zut ! »

« Tu as donc réussi à soudoyer ma sœur pour qu'elle ne te dénonce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu as passé ton samedi avec elle, à faire du shopping ? »

« Oui. » grogna Bella.

« Je me doute du temps que tu as passé à préparer ton coup, mademoiselle la délinquante. »

Edward les avait emmenés à toute vitesse loin des bâtiments de l'université, il riait aux éclats désormais, fascinant sa petite-amie comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Bella oublia un moment sa frustration et sa gêne, elle ne pouvait pas résister au besoin de se blottir contre lui.

« Rentrons chez nous. » murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Charlie Swan avait refusé que sa fille emménage avec son petit-ami juste après le lycée. Bella lui avait rappelé qu'elle était majeure et amoureuse, et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de vouloir vivre sans Edward. Le shérif avait objecté, puis Bella lui avait rappelé qu'Edward était un vampire et que son père n'aurait pas pu souhaiter un garde du corps plus efficace que lui. Il avait bougonné puis accepté, se disant que peut-être la vie à deux les ferait se séparer. Si Edward n'avait pas été un monstre mythique, il aurait été le meilleur gendre au monde aux yeux du shérif.

Bella ne l'aurait évidemment pas confié à son père, le jeune couple se disputait presque chaque soir depuis des semaines. En dehors du dilemme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre, à savoir : rester humaine et mourir quand Edward resterait jeune à jamais, et devenir un vampire et tuer des animaux pour survivre le sujet des disputes commençait par le besoin en constante augmentation de Bella d'être intime avec son petit-ami. Ces affrontements se terminaient par la proposition d'Edward pour un compromis : qu'ils se marient avant.

La trêve déclarée ensuite les réconciliait mais elle ne durait pas assez longtemps. La nuit venue, aux côtés d'Edward, Bella rêvait d'entraîner son vampire dans les eaux profondes de la passion (des mots dont le sens échappait à la jeune fille vierge habituée à ne lire que des romans écrits dans la première moitié du dix-neuvième siècle).

Edward, qui avait vite réalisé que celle qu'il voulait épouser rêvait de faire l'amour avec lui, était résolu à attendre le mariage. L'âme pure de Bella devait à tout prix être préservée, quitte à vivre un véritable enfer. Si il confiait à sa petite-amie la force de son désir pour elle, elle n'aurait aucun mal à le faire craquer. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'un geste anodin, comme une main passée dans sa chevelure brune, comme une lèvre coincée entre ses dents, comme un sourire tendre, comme un regard noirci, comme sa main dans la sienne, suffisait à allumer un brasier en lui, plus puissant que sa soif pour le sang. Si Bella savait tout cela, elle n'aurait qu'un mot à dire et il tomberait à genou devant elle, prêt à satisfaire ses moindres exigences.

Des discussions, voulues ou non, avec son père et ses frères avaient convaincu Edward qu'il serait capable de faire l'amour avec une humaine. Il était plus qu'excité à l'idée d'entendre le cœur de Bella s'affoler sous l'effet de ses caresses. Il était plus que fébrile en pensant à l'odeur et au goût du nectar qui coulerait de sa petite-amie. Il était plus qu'exalté en planifiant déjà les orgasmes sous lesquels elle se noierait.

Revenus dans le petit appartement qu'ils partageaient, Edward ne s'inquiéta pas du silence de Bella, il était habitué à ce que parfois, elle se renferme un peu sur elle. Il devait alors être patient et attendre qu'elle vienne à lui et partage ses idées, ses doutes ou ses projets.

Le vampire se changea rapidement dans leur chambre tandis que Bella le faisait dans la salle de bains. Quand elle émergea, vêtue un t-shirt trop grand, appartenant à son petit-ami, et de leggins, il était déjà sous la couette.

« Demande-moi encore une fois. » déclara-t-elle.

Edward la dévisagea, deux secondes passèrent puis un sourire immense fendit son visage, faisant monter les larmes aux yeux de Bella. Très lentement, elle le vit ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet où elle savait qu'il rangeait la bague. Le vampire s'approcha, nerveux et extatique. Un genou à terre, il put enfin dire les quelques mots qu'il avait soigneusement choisis pour cette occasion.

« Isabella Swan, je promets de t'aimer chaque jour de ma vie et pour l'éternité. Me feras-tu l'immense honneur de m'accorder ta main? »

Elle voulut rouler des yeux, il pouvait être si démodé parfois, mais elle se retint et lui répondit simplement oui.

**_oOo_**

Sam Uley fulminait, il arpentait le salon de Billy Black de long en large en tentant de comprendre ce que cette sangsue avait dans le crâne.

« Il aurait du attendre ! »

« Le mal est fait. » grommela Billy.

« Arrêtez de faire ces têtes ! Elle va s'en sortir ! Et le bébé sera parfait ! » les engueula Charlie Swan.

« Tu ne comprends pas, tenta Sam. Cette chose est dangereuse et Bella va mourir. »

Charlie le fusilla du regard puis sortit avec fracas de la petite maison. Il n'aurait pas du accepter de venir, Billy lui avait tendu un piège. Espéraient-ils qu'il allait cautionner le meurtre de son premier (et dernier) petit-enfant ?

Bella lui avait promis qu'elle survivrait, elle devait certes se nourrir de sang pour que le bébé ne l'épuise pas, mais elle allait survivre. Quoiqu'il devait bien l'admettre, survivre en devenant elle-même un vampire n'était pas ce que le shérif appelait une fin heureuse pour sa fille unique. Mais depuis qu'elle était avec Edward, il s'était résolu à cette éventualité. Et même, au fond de lui, il était heureux qu'elle puisse vivre éternellement auprès d'un homme qui donnerait sa vie pour elle.

_oOo_

Bella tenait sa fille par la main et haussa un sourcil. Renesmée, du haut de son mètre sept, lui lança un clin d'œil. L'enfant, mi-humaine mi-vampire, connaissait la consigne, seules les bêtes âgées ou malades pouvaient être tuées. D'un geste gracieux mais las, la jeune mère désigna le nord est et sa fille détecta des râles d'agonie. Edward sourit en entendant les pensées de Renesmée, elle se réjouissait d'avoir à manger cette semaine, ça n'était pas toujours le cas.

« Un jour, elle comprendra. » dit Bella pour elle-même en observant sa fille, si petite mais si forte, venir à bout d'un rêne adulte en grognant.

« Oui, laisse-lui donc le temps, elle n'a pas encore un an. » répliqua son mari.

Bella ne pouvait pas se résoudre à aimer la chasse, malgré le besoin de sang que sa condition exigeait. Elle avait un parfait contrôle sur sa soif, une formidable aubaine pour elle. La jeune vampire avait d'abord pensé pouvoir se nourrir quelque fois par an mais Carlisle refusait de prendre le risque que sa soif la fasse s'attaquer à des humains. Car bien qu'opposée aux meurtres d'animaux, Bella avait envisagé de faire ce qu'Edward avait fait au début de son existence de vampires, se nourrir de criminels avérés. Le chef de famille avait refusé avec véhémence et un statuquo stipulait que Bella devait boire du sang une fois par mois.

Dans quelques temps, les Cullen retourneraient à la civilisation, réinventeraient une histoire familiale, mais au désespoir de Charlie Swan, ça ne serait pas à Forks. Mais le shérif avait au moins pu reprendre ses habitudes de chasseur, car si même la plus fervente militante de la cause animale tuait des animaux, pourquoi pas lui ?

**FIN**

* * *

_Quel est votre verdict? _


	31. Mercredi 30 mai - Épilogue Rosalie

_Bonjour ! Voici l'épilogue de Rosalie et de son très cher Emmett..._

* * *

**Épilogue – Rosalie**

**Mercredi 30 mai**

* * *

**PDV Rosalie**

En rentrant chez moi samedi, j'avais été ravie de découvrir ma voiture restaurée. Je l'avais sortie du garage et étais partie pour une ballade, j'étais tombée en panne cinq minutes après. Je m'y connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que le carburateur s'était cassé parce qu'il avait été mal vissé, mais comment savoir si c'était intentionnel ? Finalement je n'avais pas eu à mentir ou à moi-même saboter ma voiture, j'avais téléphoné au garage et avait demandé à parler à Emmett qui s'était confondu en excuses et proposé de passer le lendemain en fin de matinée.

Ça m'avait pris deux semaines durant le stage avant de dire tout haut que j'étais amoureuse d'Emmett, deux semaines à tenter de ne pas penser à lui durant les cours et les ateliers, durant les discussions animées avec mes amies et bien sur ces nuits seules à vouloir échanger mes cauchemars contre des rêves. Je m'étais libérée grâce au stage, je ne devais pas avoir peur, tous les hommes n'étaient pas des salauds. Edward avait eu raison, en présence d'Emmett j'étais nerveuse dans le bon sens du terme.

Une fois cet aveu fait, je n'avais plus pu penser à autre chose qu'à lui. La dernière semaine au Manoir, j'avais enfin pu repenser à ces quelques fois où Emmett et moi avions parlé, la façon qu'il avait eu de me regarder. Les filles m'avaient répété qu'il était aussi attiré par moi, et je voulais y croire. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer mes sentiments aussitôt, on se connaissait à peine. Même si je m'étais imaginée le revoir et céder sans peur à la passion, j'avais toujours peur de me faire larguer aussitôt après.

Le dimanche, il était arrivé vers onze heures... en costume ! Je l'avais déjà admiré mais sans me permettre d'apprécier. Il avait ôté sa veste, remonté ses manches et vérifié ce que je lui avais expliqué. La pièce, rare, ne serait reçue que dans quelques jours et il m'avait assuré qu'il viendrait en personne l'installer.

« Je peux le faire. » m'étais-je sentie obligée de lui dire.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais c'est mon devoir que d'aller jusqu'au bout. »

Il n'était pas macho en insistant, simplement professionnel et consciencieux. Il m'avait suivie ensuite dans la cuisine pour se laver mes mains et nous avions encore discuté. Sur le seuil de ma porte, j'avais tenu à m'excuser, clairement je l'avais dérangé dans une journée spéciale.

« Ça n'est si spécial, avait-il répliqué doucement. J'étais à l'église ce matin. »

Je m'étais exclamée sans méchanceté mais il s'était rembruni.

« Désolée, je ne me doutais pas que tu allais à l'église... Je... je ne te connais pas mais j'aimerais beaucoup. »

« Moi aussi Rosalie. »

« Je voudrais aussi te remercier pour le travail que tu as fait sur ma voiture. Mercredi soir, après que tu aies remplacé la pièce, je t'invite à dîner. » avais-je osé.

Il avait secoué la tête.

« Hors de question que je te laisse payer. »

« C'est bien normal après ce que tu as fait. »

« Rosalie, je n'accepte pas qu'une femme paie l'addition. »

Je m'étais tue un instant, tentant de comprendre sa réaction et savoir si c'était en fait moyen pour lui de refuser ce rendez-vous.

« Ou alors... avait-il finalement ajouté, on pourrait... »

« Je t'invite à dîner chez moi, proposai-je les joues en feu. Pas d'addition à payer. »

« Merci Rosalie, j'accepte avec plaisir. À mercredi. »

Il avait hésité, j'en étais certaine, à me faire une bise, il ne l'avait hélas pas fait et était reparti sans se retourner. J'avais récupéré le journal et étais rentrée chez moi, partagée entre l'impatience de le revoir et la peur qu'il ne soit qu'attiré par moi. J'avais alors découvert l'article de Bella.

Quand j'avais su où elle travaillait, je n'avais pas imaginé que la raison de sa présence était professionnelle. Je n'avais pu voulu croire qu'elle écrirait autant sur Edward et les guides, j'étais si déçue et je me sentais réellement trahie. Elle avait décrit chaque stagiaire, sans les nommer, et avait dit sur moi que j'étais une femme brisée et émotionnellement morte ! J'avais passé l'après-midi à tenter de la joindre, en vain, du coup, j'avais passé le reste de ma journée à la maudire.

Elle m'avait téléphoné le soir, je l'avais mal reçue, je l'avais traitée d'hypocrite, d'arriviste, de manipulatrice. Tous les doutes que j'avais eu sur sa relation interdite avec Edward avaient ressurgi jusqu'à ce que Jane me parle à son tour, elle m'avait prouvé qu'en effet Bella n'avait pas pu écrire cet article. Je n'avais malheureusement pas le moyen de contacter mon ancien professeur, j'imaginais facilement ce qu'il avait du ressentir en apprenant la trahison de Bella.

Le lundi soir, Jane me téléphona, elle savait de source sûre qu'Edward et Bella avaient pu s'expliquer et qu'ils étaient désormais en couple. J'étais heureuse et soulagée, encore plus en lisant ensuite l'article de Bella sur la fin des Volturis.

J'avais aussi téléphoné à Alice qui m'avait donné trop de conseils pour mon rendez-vous de ce soir, au moins Esmé et Cynthia m'avaient souhaité bonne chance tout simplement.

Jane nous avait à toutes envoyé un mail pour nous raconter dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle et Bella avaient traversé à leur sortie du allait mieux et Jane avait décidé de rester tout l'été avec Seth, le jeune homme qui avait illustré avec Kate certaines positions du Kama Sutra. Elle et lui sortaient ensemble et tout roulait, ça avaient été ses mots. Je l'enviais de pouvoir vivre une relation simple, sans préjugés ni peurs. Jane et Seth étaient jeunes, ils avaient le temps pour faire quelques erreurs sans compromettre leur avenir.

J'avais le sentiment que si ça ne marchait pas avec Emmett, je finirais ma vie seule sans pouvoir faire confiance à un autre homme. C'était extrême, certes, parce que tout était si intense avec lui et que j'avais tellement pensé à lui. Je ne voulais pas prendre mon temps, j'espérais qu'il comprendrait dès ce soir que je voulais être avec lui. Après l'avoir vu habillé si élégamment le dimanche, moi qui ne l'avais vu qu'en bleu de travail ou short, j'avais mis à rude épreuve ma santé mentale et je devais l'avouer, mon vibromasseur.

Emmett sonna à ma porte exactement à l'heure convenue, au lieu de le faire entrer chez moi, je l'emmenai au garage, autant se débarrasser de ce détail aussitôt.

« Voilà, comme neuve ! » me dit-il peu après en refermant avec précaution le capot.

Mon esprit déjà échauffé se rejoua un de mes fantasmes, être assise et caressée sur le capot d'une voiture.

« Merci Emmett. »

« De rien. »

« Tu as faim j'espère. »

« Très. » me répondit-il sobrement et j'eus l'espoir qu'il ne pensait pas qu'à la nourriture.

Je ne savais plus comment agir, comment le regarder, comment lui parler. Devais-je être moi-même alors que j'aimais être différente avec lui ? Pour lui j'avais envie d'oser, j'avais envie de me surpasser et d'aller là où j'avais eu autrefois peur d'aller. Me revinrent en tête tous les conseils du professeur et des guides pour réussir un premier rendez-vous mais tout s'embrouillait.

« Je ne suis pas la meilleure des cuisinières mais j'ai cette recette de poulet que m'a transmis ma mère, j'espère que ça va te plaire. » le prévins-je modestement.

Je repensai à Bella, à ses rougissements et à sa manie de se mordre la lèvre. Edward m'avait confié avoir été excité par ce comportement, il craquait réellement pour le côté innocente de sa petite-amie. J'ignorais ce que pensait Emmett de moi, si il me croyait expérimentée ou non. Je n'avais en fait rien connu avant d'être fiancée à part ces quelques semaines de découvertes sensuelles avec ma camarade de pension.

Il s'installa à table, nous parlâmes d'abord de mon métier de photographe. J'étais plus inspirée par la nature sauvage et les enfants, je lui désignai accrochée au mur une photo qui m'avait faite gagner un concours au début de ma carrière. Il parut vraiment intéressé et à l'écoute. Puis le sujet fut dédié aux voitures, il avait déjà remarqué que j'étais capable de soutenir une telle conversation. Lorsqu'il me raconta avoir redonné un deuxième souffle à une authentique Chevrolet des années cinquante, je sus qu'il parlait de Bella, j'avais enfin l'occasion de le questionner.

« Tu vois toujours Bella ? »

« Bella qui ? » me demanda, apparemment décontenancé par ma question.

« Isabella Swan, précisai-je, il la connaissait surement ainsi. Elle travaille au Seattle Times. »

**PDV Emmett**

« Non. » répondis-je simplement.

« Et comment tu l'as connue ? »

Oh non ! Ça commençait si bien ! J'allais encore passer pour un bouffon et si je lui mentais, j'allais être dans le pétrin... Quand elle m'avait appelé au garage pour me dire qu'une pièce était cassée, j'avais été en panique, j'étais un piètre menteur. Mais le dimanche, j'avais réussi à agir naturellement, enfin aussi naturellement que possible dans un costume. Ma mère me tannait chaque semaine pour aller à l'église, et ma soeur m'avait garanti que ça impressionnerait Rosalie si j'allais chez elle bien sapé.

« Euh c'est tout bête vraiment et pas si intéressant. » rétorquai-je.

« Au contraire. » insista-t-elle en serrant un peu plus fort ses doigts autour de sa fourchette.

Je savais déjà qu'elle avait du caractère, ça me changeait des filles gentilles que j'avais pour habitude de me faire.

« Le mieux c'est que je te montre. » décidai-je.

Je sortis mon téléphone et chargeai sur YouTube la vidéo qui avait causé ma rencontre avec Isabella Swan. Rosalie se pencha vers moi, curieuse et aussi appréhensive, peut-être me pensait-elle assez stupide pour me filmer en train de coucher avec une fille ou faire des défis dangereux... Dans tous les cas, elle allait être déçue. Après quelques secondes, elle commença à sourire.

« Mais...je ne comprends pas. » me confirma-t-elle.

J'inspirai profondément, c'était le moment de vérité. J'avais toujours mis en avant mon physique et je séduisais les femmes en leur prouvant que j'étais fort et... performant. Jamais je ne montrais ma sensibilité, mon père m'avait assez répété quand j'étais enfant et adolescent qu'un homme ne pleurait pas et qu'un homme ne devait jamais être sensible.

« C'est le chat de ma sœur, elle était partie en vacances. Je l'ai filmé pendant une semaine puis j'ai posté la vidéo. Anonymement. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Bella. »

« J'ai fait plusieurs millions de vues, la vidéo a fait le buzz en quelque sorte. Isabella a été chargée de retrouver la personne qui avait postée ça et... enfin je me cachais. »

Elle rigola encore et plus franchement, et elle ne me regardait pas comme si j'étais un gros débile... J'avais encore une chance ?

« Quand elle a débarqué au garage, j'ai vraiment flippé, j'ai tout essayé pour la dissuader de me dénoncer en quelque sorte. »

Et quand je disais tout, c'était tout, j'avais nié d'abord, ensuite je l'avais draguée bien sur, mais comme elle ne voulait rien entendre, je l'avais menacée, pour finalement acheter son silence.

« Elle a cédé quand je lui ai proposé de donner un coup de neuf à sa camionnette gratuitement. »

« Je dois t'avouer que je m'attendais à pire. Je pensais que vous aviez eu une histoire. »

« Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? » m'inquiétai-je.

« Que tu lui avais réparé sa voiture. »

Je ne voyais vraiment pas où était le problème, Isabella et moi avions eu la même version des faits. J'avais pourtant l'intuition avoir passé une épreuve pour gagner au final le droit de courtiser Rosalie Hale.

Bon sang je perdais tous mes moyens, à ce stade normalement, j'avais déjà sorti le grand jeu à la nana. Pourquoi avec Rosalie je n'y arrivais pas ?

« J'avais peur que tu sois un coureur. » continua-t-elle plus sérieusement.

« Non, je ne suis pas puceau non plus mais pas du genre à changer toutes les semaines. »

Elle me cuisinait à petit feu, je me demandais où elle voulait en venir.

« Tu as déjà été dans une relation sérieuse ? »

_Pfff, bah là c'est sûr elle va me prendre pour un menteur..._

« Non. Et toi ? » répliquai-je pour ne pas qu'elle passe trop de temps à analyser ma réponse.

« Pas encore. »

« Ok... »

« Et tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

« Non, et toi ? »

« Pas encore... »

Ok la façon qu'elle avait de me dire me donnait carrément la trique !

_Merde elle continue à parler ! Concentre-toi Emmett !_

« C'est important, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Euh si si. »

Elle me draguait ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Elle, Rosalie Hale, sur qui je fantasmais depuis trois mois mais qui m'avait toujours paru inaccessible, me draguait ! Moi ! Je savais que mon physique plaisait mais les copines que j'avais eues ne m'avaient jamais pris au sérieux. Pour leur défense, j'avais commencé la vie adulte en restant un ado. Et puis aucune ne m'avait donné envie de faire des efforts pour mériter leurs attentions. Rosalie était bien plus qu'un défi pour moi, elle était une énigme et un trésor. Je devais la mériter, la découvrir, la gagner et lui prouver qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance.

Quand j'avais signé ce pseudo contrat comme quoi moi et aucun autre mécano du garage d'ailleurs, ne devait la draguer, j'avais du ravalé ma salive parce qu'à ce moment j'avais été sur le point de lui faire une blague un peu... enfin pas très classe. Ça n'était pas non plus parce que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir que je l'avais voulue. Au bout de quelques séances en atelier avec elle, j'avais ressenti qu'elle était plus détendue, moins sur la défensive, elle m'avait laissé apercevoir qui elle était réellement. Et évidemment, j'avais encore plus craqué pour elle !

Ma mère et mes deux sœurs s'étaient bien moquées de moi les quelques fois où en leur compagnie, j'avais croisé dans la rue Rosalie. Elles pensaient toujours d'ailleurs que j'étais amoureux d'elle et après trois semaines sans voir celle qui occupait mes pensées, sans pouvoir lui parler, j'étais arrivé à la même conclusion.

Notre conversation revint vers des sujets moins personnels. À la fin du repas, je me levai quand elle commença à rassembler les assiettes et les couverts. »

« Laisse-moi faire. » lui intimai-je fermement.

Il était plus que temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Une fois libéré de son regard bleuté, je remis un peu d'ordres dans mes idées et relançai la machine de séduction mais tout en douceur, en subtilité.

« Tu peux poser tout ici. » me dit-elle.

Je sursautai, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, et fis tomber une assiette qui par miracle ne se cassa pas.

« Tu veux encore du vin ? » me proposa-t-elle.

Mauvaise idée, je voulais me souvenir de tout.

« Non merci. »

« Un café ? »

« Non plus, merci. »

Après avoir débarrassé la table, je la suivis dans le coin salon et me retrouvai tellement proche d'elle que j'en oubliais mon objectif.

« Alors le contrat est terminé ? » lui demandai-je sans ambages.

« Quel contrat ? »

« Celui qui m'interdit de te draguer. Mais je dois te prévenir, je veux faire bien plus que ça. »

« Oh... eh bien, ma voiture n'est plus en réparation donc le contrat n'est plus valable. » me confirma-t-elle tout en gigotant nerveusement.

« Tant mieux parce que ça fait trois mois que j'attends pour faire ça. »

Je me penchai vers ses lèvres lentement, guettant sa réaction, Rosalie ne recula pas, au contraire, ses paupières se baissèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Je l'embrassai avec douceur et révérence, notant chaque détail pour ne jamais oublier notre premier baiser.

Je l'attirai contre moi quand nous nous séparâmes et pus enfin inhaler à plein poumon sa douce odeur. Je ne compris pas immédiatement pourquoi elle gardait la tête baissée, j'avais envie de l'embrasser encore, mais le voulait-elle ? Quand j'allais à la rencontre de son regard, je réalisai avec honte qu'elle fixait mon entrejambe. J'avais commencé à bander dur dès que j'avais frôlé sa bouche. J'avais prévu qu'elle me ferait cet effet, je portais un caleçon moulant. Mais ce baiser avait rendu la dissimulation impossible.

« Pardon. » murmurai-je.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait décidé de me tuer ma parole !

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Emmett moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi depuis notre rencontre. »

« Ah oui ?! » m'exclamai-je fou de joie.

Elle rigola doucement, puis me refit le coup de la lèvre mordue avant de reprendre la parole.

« Oui, beaucoup. »

« Alors ce soir c'est un vrai rendez-vous ? »

Elle hocha la tête et me sourit innocemment, pourtant je la sentais bouillante.

« Et donc il y en aura un autre ? » m'enquis-je.

« Cette fois-ci c'est à toi de m'inviter. »

« Demain soir ? »

« D'accord. »

Je l'attirai encore vers moi et l'embrassai avec un plus d'ardeur. Elle me laissa gouter sa langue et caresser ses hanches. Il fallait me calmer, j'avais choisi d'être un gentleman avec elle après tout. Je rompis nos baisers et décidai de la câliner en silence, mémorisant la douceur de sa peau et l'odeur de ses cheveux. Vers minuit, j'étais en danger de déshydratation à force de déglutir et en danger de priapisme permanent à force de... enfin il fallait que je m'éloigne et vite.

« Je dois rentrer, je commence tôt demain. » mentis-je.

Rosalie se leva du canapé comme à regrets aussi je l'enlaçais longuement sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et colla ses formes contre moi puis gémit tout bas.

« Je passe te chercher demain à dix neuf heures ? » la questionnai-je.

« Parfait. »

Un dernier baiser volé et je partis. Je l'entendis soupirer, Rosalie me désirait et je savais désormais qu'entre nous, ça allait être explosif. Je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin d'être un gentleman très longtemps...

* * *

_Voilà pour le couple Emmett et Rosalie j'ai longuement hésité à la tournure de leur premier rendez-vous, pas de lemon donc mais je vous en promets un plus tard, enfin presque... ;-) Ça semble bien parti entre eux, non ? Ça vous a plu?_

_La vidéo que j'ai posté sur Youtube est celle qui m'a donné l'idée du secret entre Emmett et Bella ;-) Suivez-moi sur facebook si ça n'est pas encore le cas, mon pseudo est VanessaJJ Fanfiction._

_Prochain épilogue Esmé et Carlisle._

_J'attends vos reviews !_


	32. Jeudi 31 Mai - Épilogue Esmé

_Merci à toutes pour votre patience, vous n'imaginez pas comme j'ai hâte de vous livrer le dernier épilogue et les deux bonus ! Tenez bon ! Ça va faire un an que vous avez commencé « Le Stage », vous allez aller jusqu'au bout ! MERCI !_

* * *

**Épilogue – Esmé**

**Jeudi 31 Mai**

* * *

**PDV Esmé**

Je baissai la radio qui diffusait pourtant une de mes chansons préférées, « Then he kissed me » du groupe des années soixante The Crystals. J'avais besoin de conseils et vite. Hélas mes trois premiers appels ne m'apportèrent aucun réconfort, ils me rendirent même plus stressée. Restait la quatrième de mes anciennes camarades de stage, malgré son peu d'expérience elle me paraissait finalement la plus fiable.

« Bonjour Bella ! »

_« Esmé ! C'est Esmé ! »_

J'entendis la voix d'Edward me crier bonjour.

« Comment vous allez tous les deux ? »

_« Bien. »_ me répondit-elle timidement.

« Seulement bien ? »

_« Très bien... C'est incroyable... »_

Elle dut s'enfermer dans une pièce car la résonance changea et elle-même se mit à parler moins fort.

_« Esmé, c'est le pied absolu ! On est amoureux, on n'a plus à se cacher ! Et il est... mon dieu, il est parfait ! »_

Je ris de joie, ils méritaient réellement d'être heureux, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

_« Mais raconte-moi, et toi ? Tu as revu Carlisle ? »_

« Bella, tu dois m'excuser, j'ai besoin de conseils, je le vois ce soir. »

_« Pourquoi tu veux que je t'excuse ? »_

« J'ai d'abord téléphoné à Cynthia et je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle était en train de faire l'amour à ce moment-là, elle m'a conseillé de foncer. J'ai ensuite contacté Rosalie, qui elle m'a conseillé de prendre mon temps, c'est ce qu'elle a voulu faire avec Emmett mais apparemment ils sont tellement en osmose qu'elle compte s'offrir à lui ce weekend. »

_« Déjà ! »_ ricana-t-elle.

« Je pense que ce stage nous a rendues impatientes de faire l'amour. »

_« Tu veux dire nymphomane ! _plaisanta-t-elle._ Je peux vous comprendre ceci dit, ça a du être difficile durant le stage. »_

« Comme si toi aussi n'avait pas attendu la fin du stage avec impatience pour enfin faire l'amour avec Edward. »

Elle ne répondit rien puis inspira profondément.

« Isabella Marie Swan, es-tu en train de me dire que vous n'avez pas attendu la fin du stage ?! » m'exclamai-je.

Je n'étais pas choquée mais je me souvenais parfaitement de mon deuxième rendez-vous avec Edward et de ses confidences, il avait compris pourquoi je voulais attendre d'être mariée pour faire l'amour à un homme. Lui, sans parler mariage, s'était promis d'attendre « sa » femme idéale. Ce soir-là, j'avais espéré que Bella était cette personne si spéciale qu'il méritait.

« Quand ? » la pressai-je.

_« Il y a une semaine tout juste, on va fêter ça ce soir. »_ roucoula-t-elle.

« Tu sais que nous discutions entre nous d'Edward et toi, ça n'est pas juste que tu nous caches encore tant de choses. »

_« Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas si Edward accepterait que je vous raconte. »_

« On lui a dit tous nos secrets, contrai-je, ça serait la moindre des choses que tu nous racontes tout ! »

_« Je vais y réfléchir. Tu m'appelais donc pour un conseil ? »_

« J'ai vu Carlisle tous les jours depuis mon retour- »

_« C'est formidable ! »_ me coupa-t-elle.

« Oui, il est passé chez moi samedi soir, nous avons passé le dimanche ensemble, c'était magique ! Lundi après son service, nous sommes allés manger une glace, mardi il m'a fait la surprise de venir m'apporter à déjeuner sur mon nouveau chantier. Hier, il m'a invitée à dîner au restaurant et ce soir, il vient chez moi. »

_« Alors ça veut dire que tu lui plais. »_

« Oui enfin je le crois. »

_« Tu veux en avoir le cœur net, je présume. »_

« Oui, je ne veux plus perdre un seul jour sans lui dire que je l'aime, en espérant qu'il acceptera mon amour. Ce soir je vais lui avouer mes sentiments ainsi que la vérité sur les trois semaines au Manoir. »

_« Tu veux lui dire si tôt ? » _s'étonna Bella.

« J'ai tout fait pour ne pas lui mentir jusqu'à maintenant mais il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur la Grèce. »

_« Je comprends, tu penses qu'il va le prendre comment ? » _s'enquit-elle aussi soucieuse que moi.

« Si seulement je le savais... gémis-je. Après s'être parlés au sujet de cette soirée de gala que j'avais organisé et qui s'est déroulée en mon absence, nous avons gardé le contact. Il m'a envoyé quelques mails et tu sais qu'il voulait venir me chercher à l'aéroport samedi. Je sens que de son côté il a du se passer quelque chose qui l'a poussé à me parler plus encore et à chercher à me voir chaque jour. »

_« Tu le voyais seulement le dimanche avant ? »_

« Oui et si il y avait des soirées ou évènements à la paroisse. Mais sincèrement, jamais il ne m'avait autant parlé, regardée. Il m'a confié beaucoup de choses sur cette quête qu'il a mené ces dernières années et soignant les plus démunis à travers le monde. Nous avons partagé beaucoup de choses, j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis si longtemps et je ne veux plus avoir aucun secret pour lui. »

_« Tu as eu quand même raison d'attendre quelques jours avant de lui en parler et je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus lui mentir. Mon conseil c'est : parle lui du stage sans lui donner trop de détails. Vous n'êtes pas prêts, je pense, à parler ouvertement de sexe. »_

« Mon dieu non. Bella, ça te dérange si je parle avec Edward ? »

_« Pas du tout, attends. Edward ?! » _l'appela-t-elle.

_« Oui ? Ah tu es encore au téléphone ? »_

_« Esmé veut te parler. » _lui chuchota-t-elle avant de pousser un petit cri surpris.

_« Ok mais tu vas m'attendre dans le lit sans rien... »_

J'éloignai le combiné de mon oreille et attendis quelques secondes.

_« Bonjour Esmé ! Ça me fait très plaisir de te parler. Alors tu as revu ton docteur ? Tout va bien ? »_

« Très bien, j'ai l'intention de me déclarer ce soir. »

_« Tu suis le plan au moins ? »_

Il se moquait gentiment de moi parce qu'au début du stage, j'avais fait un plan d'attaque quasiment pour mes retrouvailles avec Carlisle et il m'avait même aidée pour préparer la phase de séduction.

« Plus ou moins, rétorquai-je, je l'ai vu chaque jour depuis mon retour, il est adorable vraiment et tellement moins timide ! »

_« Oh... tu lui as manqué alors. »_

« Edward je vais lui dire ce soir. »

_« Écoute Esmé, ne stresse pas. Tu as raison de lui dire la vérité. Tu voulais autre chose ? »_

« Non, merci Edward. »

_« Esmé, quoiqu'il arrive, souviens-toi que tu es une femme exceptionnelle, et si Carlisle ne le comprend pas, c'est lui qui perd, pas toi. »_

Je le remerciai et nous nous dîmes au revoir, j'espérais réellement pouvoir garder contact avec lui.

J'avais fait le ménage le matin et acheté au traiteur le repas du soir. Je n'avais que deux petites heures avant l'arrivée de Carlisle et j'en avais besoin pour me préparer, surtout psychologiquement. Avouer à l'homme que j'aimais que j'avais passé trois semaines à parler sexe, à me masturber et à l'imaginer lui dans chacun de mes fantasmes était tout simplement impossible. Pourtant si je lui disais le minimum, il me poserait forcément des questions. Carlisle avait été élevé dans la religion, son père avait espéré voir son fils devenir pasteur comme lui. Il était très charismatique, l'expression était adéquate, on lui donnait le bon dieu sans confession.

Je savais que je faisais aussi bonne impression, j'étais appréciée dans notre communauté et dans mon travail. Je m'étais sentie comme démunie pourtant après mon divorce, je n'étais pas adaptée à la vie en célibataire. Cela m'avait pris du temps avant de me décider à m'ouvrir aux autres, aux hommes comme aux femmes. L'année écoulée, j'avais accepté deux rendez-vous qui m'avaient laissée insensible et je m'étais crue définitivement incapable de tomber amoureuse. Puis Carlisle avait débarqué et ma vie avait été chamboulée.

Le stage m'avait été conseillé par une amie de lycée, elle m'avait si souvent soutenue, je lui devais d'avoir autant osé aller vers les autres. Quand je m'étais confiée à elle au sujet de Carlisle, elle m'avait dit de laisser les choses se faire sans le brusquer. J'y avais pensé mais je lui avais aussi raconté mes peurs quant à l'acte sexuel et elle m'avait donc renseignée sur ce stage hors du commun.

Mes nuits en solitaire dans le Manoir avaient été le théâtre de bien des expériences, en plus d'apprendre à me donner du plaisir, je m'étais engagée dans une correspondance par mail avec Carlisle et de nos messages, plus que lors de nos conversations téléphoniques, j'avais voulu me convaincre qu'il était plus qu'amical.

Carlisle arriva avec quelques minutes d'avance, j'essayais de me donner l'air sûre de moi en ouvrant la porte, à l'intérieur j'étais une boule de nerfs.

**PDV Carlisle**

J'étais tellement tendu en me garant devant chez Esmé mais aussi serein. J'avais eu enfin une discussion franche avec mon père, une discussion que nous aurions du sans doute avoir des années plus tôt. J'avais été un fils médiocre depuis dix ans lorsque j'avais soudainement quitté le séminaire pour commencer des études de médecine à l'autre bout du pays puis j'étais parti trois ans en Afrique. Nous avions fait la paix lui et moi, il avait accepté mes choix mais m'avait mis au défi d'être heureux avec ceux-ci. Mes années passées dans les coins les plus pauvres et reculés du monde m'avaient réellement fait grandir, réfléchir et je m'étais dépassé.

Mon père avait eu une crise cardiaque et j'étais revenu vers lui. Depuis mon retour à Portland, j'avais décidé de rester auprès de lui, je savais que la vie était fragile et que tout ce temps passé à fuir pour ne plus le voir déçu par moi avait été inutile. J'avais voulu reprendre notre relation là où je l'avais laissée, j'avais cherché à l'apaiser et à adhérer à ses plans.

C'était Esmé qui m'avait prévenu de l'attaque de mon père, elle qui avait pris ma place à ses côtés quand j'étais à l'autre bout du monde. Elle ne m'avait jamais jugé, elle n'avait pas vu en moi qu'un beau parti. Nous sommes devenus amis mais elle comme moi ignorions que l'autre aussi voulait plus. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle puisse être attirée par moi, elle m'avait traité avec autant de gentillesse qu'elle semblait le faire avec n'importe qui. Mais ça n'avait été que sa réserve et sa pudeur qui l'avait empêchée, contrairement à d'autres, de me convoiter ouvertement. Pourtant le jour où elle m'avait téléphoné de Grèce au sujet du gala, j'avais trouvé dans son bureau de bénévole une photo de moi cachée, j'avais crié de jubilation pendant cinq minutes.

« Bonsoir Esmé. »

Je la détaillai rapidement, elle était toujours impeccable, sans doute trop stricte selon certains. J'aimais sa modestie, au moins elle n'offrait pas la vue de son corps à tous. Mais je restais un homme et je pouvais facilement imaginer ses courbes rondes et fermes sous ses chemisiers et ses jupes. Je rêvais de les découvrir, maudissant souvent les principes et valeurs qui m'avaient été inculqués. Être vierge à plus de trente ans me pesait chaque jour un peu plus depuis que j'avais vu Esmé pour la première fois.

« Bonsoir Carlisle, entre je t'en prie. »

« Tu es sublime. » la complimentai-je en lui tendant le bouquet de roses rouges que j'avais acheté en chemin.

Elle commença à rougir et balbutia quelque chose à propos d'un vase avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine. À son retour, je la devinais encore plus nerveuse et j'étais galvanisé par la certitude d'en être la cause.

« Tu me montres les photos de ta croisière ? » lui demandai-je nonchalamment.

Elle avait évité le sujet depuis le samedi précédent, j'avais d'abord cru qu'elle y avait rencontré quelqu'un. Je lui avais posé quelques questions subtiles dans le but de découvrir si elle était toujours célibataire, heureusement elle l'était.

« Je euh... mon ordinateur est déchargé. »

« Esmé qu'est-ce que tu tiens tant à dissimuler de ces vacances ? »

Elle refusa de s'assoir à mes côtés sur le canapé, préférant apparemment arpenter la pièce et se tordre les mains.

« Tu peux tout me dire. » lui assurai-je.

J'avais tout fait pour qu'elle me fasse signe, pour qu'elle confirme que ma photo n'était pas sans raison dans son bureau. Esmé avait été, je le pensais, heureuse de me voir devant chez elle le samedi soir, le coffre chargé de nourriture pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas sans rien après trois semaines d'absence. Elle m'avait paru beaucoup apprécier ce dimanche passé ensemble à discuter simplement. Je lui avais proposé de sortir lundi soir après mon service et nous avions passé deux heures merveilleuses à manger des glaces. Le mardi j'étais allé la rejoindre avec son plat préféré de l'épicerie italienne sur la cinquième rue parce qu'elle m'avait dit ne jamais prendre le temps de faire une pause. Et la veille, je l'avais invitée au restaurant, espérant enfin qu'elle comprendrait que nous débutions une relation, il fallait juste la nommer.

Ça n'était sans doute pas très galant de ma part d'attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas, le problème était que je manquais de confiance en moi. J'étais tellement inexpérimenté avec les femmes même si j'avais bien sur appris à décoder certains de leurs comportements de séduction. Avec Esmé, je voulais tout oser pour la conquérir mais je n'étais pas prêt à me dévoiler complètement sans être certain qu'elle désirait avoir une relation stable avec moi.

« Je n'étais pas en Grèce. » lâcha-t-elle au bout de plusieurs secondes.

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Ça risque de te choquer... J'ai participé à un stage pour femmes. »

Gênée, Esmé gardait ses yeux rivés sur un tableau accroché à sa droite, je lui pris la main pour la rassurer. J'avais beau être vierge et avoir passé ces dernières années loin de la civilisation moderne, je ne pouvais pas facilement être choqué. J'avais appris deux jours plus tôt qu'un de mes amis à l'université, que je pensais être un patron de presse respectable, était en fait un parrain de la mafia ! Mon père, lui, avait déjà décelé les travers d'Aro quand nous étions au lycée, je n'avais pas voulu l'écouter jusqu'à ce qu'un jour mon ami se moque publiquement de moi et de mes valeurs. Lui était un coureur et s'était mis en tête de me dévergonder, je l'avais rayé de ma vie et depuis accordais plus de crédits à mon père.

« Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est choquant ? » notai-je de plus en plus curieux.

« Un stage pour apprendre à être une femme... sexuellement active. »

Sexuellement ? Active ? En quoi pouvait-on apprendre à l'être ? Que disait-elle ?

« J'ai participé à un stage qui apprend mais surtout donne confiance aux femmes pour être avec un homme et s'engager dans une relation intime épanouie et sans tabous. »

« Tu veux séduire les hommes ? » murmurai-je, hébété.

« Non. Je voulais être en phase avec mon cœur et retrouver confiance en moi. Je voulais être à la hauteur. Je ne veux pas séduire les hommes, je veux te séduire toi. » me déclara-t-elle.

Je me levai d'un bond, me plantai face à elle, et relevai son visage vers moi.

« Tu n'avais pas à apprendre ça, tu m'as déjà séduit depuis longtemps. » lui jurai-je.

Voilà nous étions honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Il ne restait plus qu'à continuer à l'être pour devenir enfin un couple.

« Vraiment ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je n'étais pas ravi par ce qu'elle avait fait ces trois dernières semaines mais je la connaissais suffisamment pour être certain qu'Esmé ne s'était pas compromise.

« Oui. Tu n'as pas idée comme tu m'as manqué. Je ne pensais pas que trois semaines pouvaient être aussi longues et moroses. »

Elle se mit à rosir et je lui souris tendrement.

« Plus que ça... Esmé je suis amoureux de toi. »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, quand elle les rouvrit deux petites larmes perlèrent avant de glisser sur ses joues.

« Je t'aime Carlisle. »

Elle se haussa et posa ses lèvres douces sur les miennes, impatientes et enfiévrées. Je n'avais embrassé que deux filles et c'était il y avait des années de ça. Esmé me faisait enfin découvrir le véritable amour et le désir pur. Ce simple contact, ces quelques mots et surtout la joie que je ressentais alors confirmèrent ma décision. Je l'embrassai encore une fois puis reculai de deux pas sans cesser de la toucher. Je plongeai rapidement ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon et en sortis l'écrin. Un nouveau regard sur elle me submergea de bonheur, elle me dirait oui.

« Esmé Platt, je t'aime plus que tout. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ses larmes coulèrent sans douleur, et sans hésitation, sans peur, elle me répondit.

« Oui !»

La bague lui allait parfaitement, elle appartenait à ma mère lui appris-je, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

« Je ne serais jamais parti si loin si j'avais su que tu existais, lui dis-je encore. Tout ce temps où j'ai douté de l'existence de dieu, où j'ai vu les pires horreurs, j'aurais gardé espoir si j'avais su que tu étais là, que tu étais si parfaite et que j'allais t'aimer plus que tout. Tout a un sens grâce à toi. »

« Carlisle, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi si facilement, tu es un homme merveilleux et je ne pourrais jamais aimer un autre homme que toi. Je te dédierai ma vie. »

Je l'attirai vers le canapé et la serrais contre moi de longues minutes. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler davantage, nous étions sûrs de notre amour, déjà plus forts à deux. Notre dîner avait refroidi mais nous le consommâmes de toute façon sans vraiment y accorder de l'importance.

« Je suis inquiète de la réaction de ton père, me confia-t-elle plus tard. Je suis divorcée après tout. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui, il m'a remis la bague avec joie, il t'apprécie énormément. »

Elle se lova contre moi et nous nous engageâmes dans une séance en règles de baisers passionnés. Il me tardait déjà de la faire mienne, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Marions-nous au plus vite Esmé. » la suppliai-je.

« Oui... je ne pourrais pas attendre très longtemps avant d'être ta femme. »

* * *

_Ça vous a plu ? Donc sur la photo coupée qu'avait Esmé, c'était Aro !_

_Vite j'attends vos reviews !_


	33. Vendredi 1er Juin - Épilogue Alice

_Voici le dernier épilogue « stagiaire », les deux épilogues suivants sont ceux de … mystère ! Bonne lecture pour cet épilogue, là c'est Alice alors oui, il y aura du lemon, on va toutes vouloir Jasper !_

_Alice a été la plus explicite durant le stage, on a appris beaucoup de choses sur elle et on n'a pas oublié ses fantasmes..._

* * *

**Épilogue – Alice**

**Vendredi 1er Juin**

* * *

**PDV Alice**

« Non, le contexte est différent. » tiquai-je.

Samantha me regarda, pas si convaincue.

« Lis la suite ! » la pressai-je.

Elle se replongea dans sa lecture, soudain elle se mit à rosir, à soupirer et à enchaîner quelques « oh mon dieu ».

« C'est possible ? » me pressa-t-elle en me désignant un paragraphe.

« Oh que oui ! »

« Tu l'as fait ? »

« Non mais je l'ai vu faire. » me vantai-je.

Je lui faisais lire une de mes nouvelles érotiques et ça n'était pas du tout autobiographique... pas encore du moins !

« Les acteurs pornos ne comptent pas. » contra-t-elle.

« Je ne te parle pas d'acteurs pornos ! » râlai-je.

Elle se plongea de nouveau dans sa lecture.

« Oh mon dieu ! Oui ! »

Les autres passagers sursautèrent et lui intimèrent d'être plus discrète, il était quatre heures du matin. J'avais embarqué dans ce vol vers New York trois quart d'heures plus tôt, j'étais tellement excitée et impatiente de revoir Jasper que je n'aurais pas été capable de me reposer. Pour autant j'avais un capital beauté à entretenir aussi j'avais passé mon jeudi à dormir pour être présentable ce soir.

« Dis-moi qu'ils vont se revoir ! » me supplia Samantha.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Alors tu en penses quoi ? »

« C'est trop chaud ! Comment tu as eu autant d'idées ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« J'ai été inspirée pendant mes vacances. »

Ça n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, les trois semaines au Manoir avaient été des vacances pour moi. J'étais hyperactive depuis l'enfance, avec l'âge et le métier stressant que j'exerçais, ça ne s'était pas arrangé. Pour la remise de prix des Grammy, Samantha était la coiffeuse et maquilleuse de la reine du R&amp;B, moi la styliste. Tout était prêt, je n'étais pas stressée, je pouvais consacrer mon énergie à me préparer à revoir Jasper.

« Tu devrais le faire lire à ma cousine Kathy, je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle. »

« Celle qui est vierge à trente cinq ans ? » me moquai-je. Pourquoi je prendrais l'avis d'une femme qui ne savait rien au plaisir du sexe ?

« Et qui travaille dans une maison d'édition. » me rappela-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, c'était drôle à écrire et à partager mais je ne me vois pas devenir écrivain, toutes mes journées devant un clavier à chercher l'inspiration. Je suis créatrice, j'ai besoin de bouger. »

« Quand tu seras décidée, n'hésite pas. »

« Merci Samantha. »

Elle était sympa de vouloir m'aider quand même.

« Je vais dormir un peu. » murmura-t-elle avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Il me restait encore deux heures avant d'atterrir à New York, deux heures au calme avant de me laisser emporter par la folie de cette journée. On pourrait croire que je n'aurais qu'à aider la diva à s'habiller, mais non, il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite, que je le sois aussi, que je traque quelques journalistes pour me faire un peu de pub et surtout trouver quelques minutes, quelques secondes même, avant le début de la cérémonie pour parler à Jasper.

Depuis que je m'étais souvenue qu'il avait été mon deuxième baiser, je n'avais pas cessé d'évoluer. Avant j'étais dingue de lui, parce qu'il était sexy, adorable, réservé, talentueux. Maintenant j'étais réellement amoureuse de lui et pourtant rien de son côté n'avait changé, il n'avait rien fait pour ça. C'était moi qui étais parvenue à surpasser mes plus vils et bas instincts pour penser à lui autrement, pour le voir différemment, pour l'aimer plus fort encore.

Malheureusement, j'avais été trop entreprenante avec lui ces trois dernières années, et à chaque refus, je m'étais consolée dans les bras d'autres hommes. Je ne pourrais jamais effacer mon passé, ni l'oublier mais je pouvais ne plus y penser et ne plus culpabiliser.

Après avoir été à la limite du harcèlement (au début seulement), je m'étais arrangée pour être présente à chaque fois qu'il allait à une soirée d'Hollywood, je connaissais beaucoup d'habilleuses et de maquilleuses, je leur proposai de travailler à leurs places quand Jasper passait dans une émission. C'était grâce à ces passes-droit que j'avais un jour fait irruption dans sa loge et l'avais vu nu, sortant de sa douche. Ça n'avait pas duré plus de trois secondes mais ce souvenir resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, et il m'avait bien servi ces dernières semaines...

Si jamais Jasper me donnait une chance, peu importe que ça dure une semaine ou un mois, je vivrais pleinement cette expérience. Si par miracle, cela durait plus longtemps, je n'aurais plus envie d'un autre.

**_oOo_**

Une fois mes trois valises récupérées et la diva dans sa limousine, je me posai à un café de l'aéroport et allumai mon téléphone. J'avais reçu cinq messages : mes cinq camarades de stage me souhaitaient bonne chance pour ce soir, elles étaient adorables. Je ne savais pas ce que je serais devenue sans ce stage. Combien de temps m'aurait-il fallu pour réaliser que j'étais dans l'erreur depuis presque dix ans ?

Je leur répondis à toutes puis vis que j'avais, comme Rosalie, Esmé, Cynthia et Jane, reçu un email de Bella.

_De BellaSwan at gmail. com_

_À Esme at cosydesign. com  
cynthia_cope at aol. com  
jane4everyoung at hotmail. com_

_goddesswithneedles at brandon-company. com  
at halephoto. Com_

_Jeudi 31 mai 2015 à 23h14_

_Bonsoir à toutes_

_J'ai hésité à vous écrire à toutes mais comme me l'a fait remarquer aujourd'hui Esmé, je vous dois des explications et quelques détails aussi. Edward est d'accord, d'ailleurs il me charge de vous dire qu'il ne discutera jamais avec moi de ce que vous lui avez confié. Il vous embrasse toutes aussi._

_Je n'oublie pas qu'il a été aussi votre professeur, que vous avez trouvé auprès de lui une écoute formidable, des solutions et des réponses. Il ne va plus enseigner au Manoir, il se donne quelques semaines pour découvrir ce qui lui plairait. Il hésite réellement à se consacrer à sa musique, il voudrait être encore plus utile qu'il ne l'a été avec nous et d'autres stagiaires._

_Vous ne pouvez pas être surprise par l'amour que je lui porte, mais vous pouvez l'être en sachant qu'il m'aime aussi. Encore une fois, il est merveilleux, il mérite le meilleur et je vais m'employer à cela._

_Je ne le connais que depuis un mois, c'est précipité mais nous sommes sûrs de notre amour. Il a emménagé chez moi, je sais que ça ne sera pas tout rose chaque jour mais il en vaut la peine._

_Et puisque nous vous avons menti durant près de trois semaines, voici la vérité. J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour lui qui s'est transformé en amour au fur et à mesure que j'apprenais à le connaître. Edward me jure avoir vécu la même chose. Tous les deux nous nous sommes retenus d'abord à cause de nos secrets, de son passé et de mon job. Mais je n'ai pas résisté très longtemps, voyant qu'il n'était pas insensible à moi, je l'ai dragué, le mot n'est pas très approprié mais je n'en trouve pas d'autre. Nous nous sommes embrassés, en dehors de l'atelier sur l'art du baiser, nous nous sommes caressés et enlacés._

_Edward a fait machine arrière peu après notre rapprochement et j'ai été blessée. J'ai ensuite compris pourquoi il l'a fait, comme vous le savez toutes désormais, avant d'être le professeur du Manoir, il a été plusieurs années une sorte de gigolo de luxe. Il a couché pour de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, avant de réaliser que c'était une erreur. Il ne s'est pas cru digne de moi mais notre attirance, notre amour, a vaincu sa résistance et au bout de dix jours à nous tourner autour, Edward et moi avons décidé de nous donner une chance. Il a envisagé un après stage pour nous._

_Tout aurait pu mieux se passer si je n'avais pas eu la pression de mon patron quant à cet article qu'il m'avait commandé. J'avais déjà décidé de ne pas l'écrire et il l'a deviné, il nous espionnait aussi. Bref, il a menacé de dénoncer le stage si je n'obéissais pas à ses ordres, j'ai voulu le faire attendre une fois sortie du Manoir et ça aussi il l'avait prédit. Il nous a enlevées, Jane et moi, la suite n'est pas facile à expliquer mais nous nous en sommes sorties et la menace n'existe plus pour Jane et moi. Hélas, Edward doit maintenant faire face à la justice pour avoir frappé un homme il y a quelques années, cet homme a porté plainte sous la pression du gang de mon ancien patron et il n'y a pas de retour arrière. Je vous rassure, l'avocat d'Edward est confiant._

_Edward vit donc avec moi, nous ne voulons pas faire trop de projets à long terme, nous commençons notre vie et c'est chaque jour encore meilleur._

_Il n'est pas le seul à qui je dois d'être heureuse, c'est aussi grâce à vous et à votre amitié que je commence une nouvelle vie. Merci à toutes les cinq._

_Vous savez toutes pourquoi j'ai fait ce stage, malgré les conséquences dangereuses, tout s'est bien terminé, j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie et nous sommes ensemble._

_Je ne sais pas quoi d'autre vous raconter, je pense que vos réponses contiendront d'autres questions. Je vous souhaite un bon weekend !_

_Bella_

Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompée sur ces deux-là, et même si Bella n'avait pas été si bavarde que ça, j'étais persuadée qu'ils avaient échangé quelques orgasmes dans le Manoir.

J'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle, pour Rose, Esmé, Cynthia et Jane, toutes avaient atteint leur objectif, elles avaient commencé une relation avec l'homme qu'elles convoitaient. J'avais pour le coup une sacrée pression, elles ne m'avaient pas souhaité bonne chance pour la soirée mais pour mes retrouvailles avec Jazz. Non pas que c'était un événement prévu par lui, il ignorait même sans doute que je serais présente.

Je ne m'attendais à rien pour ce soir, juste le revoir et échanger quelques mots me suffiraient. Bien sur je mourrais d'envie de lui rappeler ce baiser qu'il m'avait donné, adolescent. Mais ce très cher professeur et les guides m'avaient convaincue de reprendre contact avec lui sur de nouvelles bases, prouver à Jasper que j'étais plus stable, sérieuse et quand le moment serait opportun, je pourrais lui avouer mes sentiments. Ça pouvait prendre des semaines, des mois mêmes, seul le résultat comptait.

J'étais convaincue que Jasper et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre, deux contraires qui se complétaient parfaitement. Et sexuellement ? Il allait me faire si bien l'amour que j'allais en oublier les tocards que j'avais eus avant lui entre mes cuisses. L'amour m'avait paru si évident avant, je m'étais persuadée être amoureuse des dizaines de fois, juste pour ne pas me sentir seule. L'amour que j'éprouvais pour Jasper était bien plus puissant, plus vrai et depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux, cet amour grandissait jour après jour.

Ma journée se déroula comme prévue, rapidement et dans le stress. J'arrivais une heure avant le début de la cérémonie, la diva arriverait ensuite. Dans les coulisses, je pus profiter d'un peu de calme au milieu de dizaines d'assistants et techniciens sur les nerfs. Puis tout devint encore plus fou et les stars arrivèrent. Je retournai à la loge de la diva, heureusement pour moi elle chanterait au début de la cérémonie, je pourrais voir le reste du spectacle sans être interrompue.

**PDV Jasper**

Cette soirée était importante pour ma carrière m'avait répété mon agent, comme toutes les autres soirées depuis plusieurs années. J'avais sombré dans la drogue aussi pour oublier ça, quoiqu'il n'y ait aucune excuse valable pour ce que j'avais fait et chaque jour depuis, je pouvais remercier le ciel de ne pas être mort. Ma résurrection, je la devais à un fantôme du passé.

« En scène dans deux minutes. » me prévint un technicien.

Je vérifiai mon micro et le boitier accroché à mon jean, ma guitare était accordée, j'étais prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à me calmer, à réaliser que ça n'était pas la vraie vie et que si je foirais, ça ne serait pas si grave. Ma seule motivation était mes fans, ceux qui me suivaient depuis huit ans, depuis mes débuts, même durant mon passage à vide, ceux qui m'avaient pardonné.

« Jasper ! »

Je me tendis, reconnaissant parfaitement cette voix. Je ne me retournais pas parce que j'allais vraiment compromettre ma performance sinon.

« Alice... pas maintenant s'il te plait... »

« Oui bien sur, c'est juste que... » insista-t-elle.

Je fis volte-face, me focalisant sur ses yeux.

« J'ai besoin de me concentrer. » lui dis-je durement.

« Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle sans paraître vexer par ma brusquerie. Ton col est mal mis. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je me tendis encore plus, qu'allait-elle tenter encore ? Contre toute attente, elle se contenta d'ajuster mon col. Dès qu'elle eut fini, je me reculai, déjà intoxiqué par son odeur et excité.

« Merci Alice. » murmurai-je.

« De rien. »

Elle s'éloigna puis se stoppa et m'adressa un grand sourire.

« Au fait, je me souviens de notre baiser. »

Je la dévisageai, incrédule, fou de joie et terrifié à la fois.

« C'est à vous. » nous interrompit-on.

Le technicien me poussa pratiquement sur la scène, je savourais les applaudissements car ils me donnèrent le temps de me concentrer. Quand la salle fut calme, le batteur entama la mélodie et je suivis avec ma guitare. Cette chanson, je la connaissais par cœur et je l'avais déjà chantée des centaines de fois devant un public mais ce soir cette fois c'était différent. Ce soir enfin je pouvais la chanter avec tout mon cœur, avec une nouvelle force.

À la fin de la chanson, je ne pus me taire plus longtemps. Je la cherchai des yeux dans les coulisses, j'avais sentis son regard sur moi durant toute ma performance.

« C'était pour toi Alice. » déclarai-je, un grand sourire sur les lèvres en regardant celle que j'aimais depuis si longtemps.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, pour une fois muette. Je quittai la scène sous de nouveaux applaudissements et me hâtai de la rejoindre dans les coulisses.

« Il était temps que tu t'en souviennes, lui reprochai-je en passant un bras autour de sa taille menue. Tu m'as fait attendre. »

« Toutes mes excuses monsieur. »

« Allons-y. »

Je dus me détacher d'elle pour déposer ma guitare, je l'entraînai ensuite dans ma loge pour récupérer mon sac, elle récupéra une valise et main dans la main, nous quittâmes le complexe.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » me demanda-t-elle alors, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je levai le bras en voyant un taxi, il se gara devant nous, j'ouvris la portière et Alice monta. Incapable de me retenir, je matai ses fesses avant de la rejoindre sur la banquette arrière.

« Au Hilton. » indiquai-je.

J'attirai Alice qui se blottit contre moi, comme si c'était évident, naturel. Elle embrassa ma main qui s'était posée sur son épaule, puis elle inspira profondément. Je ne savais pas combien de temps encore je pourrais encore me retenir avant de l'embrasser, pourtant Alice méritait mieux qu'un deuxième baiser dans une voiture.

« Alors... » commença-t-elle.

« Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée Alice. »

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir oublié. »

« Tu es là, c'est ce qui compte. » dis-je autant pour elle que pour moi.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée au collège ? »

« J'avais tellement le béguin pour toi, tu étais déjà si merveilleuse. Ce jour-là, c'était ma dernière chance de te parler, j'allais déménager et tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en suis voulu de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. » me confiai-je.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

« La peur... Tu étais la plus populaire et la plus sympa, la plus belle évidemment. J'ai agi à la dernière seconde pour ne pas être rejeté. L'été de mes dix-huit ans, avant d'entrer à l'université, je suis retourné à Biloxi pour te voir. J'ai appris que tu t'étais mariée. »

« J'ai divorcé ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur mon torse.

« Je l'ai su bien plus tard. Je suis donc reparti, j'ai rencontré Maria peu après et j'ai cru qu'elle était faite pour moi... J'ai été naïf. Il y a trois ans, j'ai entendu ton nom à la télévision, tu étais citée pour la tenue d'une chanteuse. C'était une époque merdique pour moi... Je me suis perdu en t'attendant. »

« Je sais. »

« Je doute que tu saches tout. » rétorquai-je, énervé par ma propre bêtise.

« Maria, cette année dans ton ranch, la cocaïne, ... »

J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne sache rien mais toute ma vie avait été plus d'une fois étalée dans les magazines à scandales.

« Jasper, tu n'as pas à m'expliquer, ni à te justifier, ajouta-t-elle. Tu ne seras plus perdu désormais. »

« Je veux te garder toute ma vie Alice. »

Elle se lova contre moi à nouveau, cachant ses larmes, je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'avais dit ça sans réfléchir, sans penser que ce serait sans doute prématuré.

« Moi aussi Jasper. Et crois-moi tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des regrets. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi depuis trois ans tu m'as repoussée. »

« Avant de te parler ou d'envisager quoique ce soit, je devais régler mes problèmes. J'ai été en cure de désintoxication, d'abord dans un centre puis chez moi pendant un an et demi, je sortais rarement, seulement pour ce genre de soirées. Chaque jour je pensais à toi, je m'en suis sorti grâce à toi. En revenant au devant de la scène, j'ai entendu des choses assez moches sur ton compte, au début ça m'a révolté mais je t'ai vu avec d'autres hommes... Alors j'ai attendu que tu sois prête. »

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais être avec toi. » me rappela-t-elle.

Oui Alice avait été directe avec moi, j'aurais pu l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour depuis quelques années mais ça n'était pas assez pour moi.

« Comme avec les autres ? Je ne veux pas d'une nuit ou deux, je veux plus Alice. » lui déclarai-je.

Le taxi se stoppa, nous étions arrivés.

« Viens ? » murmurai-je.

Elle me suivit en hochant la tête. Nous ne parlâmes plus jusqu'à ce que, clé en main, nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour aller dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

« Pardonne-moi pour toute à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du te parler de ton passé. » murmurai-je.

« Jasper, je sais que j'ai eu trop d'amants, que j'ai vécu sans me soucier du lendemain. Mais je te jure que depuis trois ans, je pense à toi, j'avais envie d'être avec toi. J'ai réalisé récemment que ça n'était pas la bonne voie et que j'avais failli me perdre moi-même. Je ne suis plus la même Alice volage et insouciante. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que je n'ai plus de patience, il faut que je t'ai et vite. »

« Je suis à toi. » me jura-t-elle en venant se coller à moi, ses lèvres tendues vers les miennes en attente de ce deuxième premier baiser que nous avions attendu plus de quinze ans.

Je l'embrassai doucement, troublé par toutes ces sensations nouvelles. Alice était-elle réellement à moi ? Pourrait-elle se contenter de moi ? J'avais vu d'autres couples comme nous, l'un des deux était célèbre et l'autre partait à cause de la pression. Je repoussai mes doutes et m'acharnai sur sa bouche, je voulais la marquer, je voulais la posséder de toutes les façons possibles. Encouragé par ses gémissements, je la soulevai, un bras sous ses fesses et l'autre autour de sa taille. Elle entoura mes hanches de ses jambes et me donna plusieurs baisers fougueux. Je l'emmenai vers le lit, nous fis tomber sans prudence et m'écrasai sur son corps menu.

Le sexe avec Maria avait été assez torride au début, en fait j'étais tellement inexpérimenté que n'importe quoi aurait été excitant après des années de masturbation. Maria était une égoïste en toutes circonstances, je n'avais eu le droit à une pipe qu'une fois par an à mon anniversaire et je n'avais jamais testé la sodomie, à mon grand regret.

Ce que je ressentais rien qu'en me frottant contre Alice dépassait ce que j'avais connu avant. Ma queue menaçait sérieusement de déchirer mon caleçon et mon pantalon. Mes mains elles s'évertuaient à ne pas abîmer les vêtements de mon amante car la connaissant, elle se mettrait en colère. Je l'embrassais encore et encore, amoureusement et sauvagement.

Comme elle se démenait trop pour coller son sexe au mien, j'empoignai fermement ses cheveux et la forçai à me regarder et à m'embrasser. Elle aurait l'occasion plus tard, bien plus tard, de mener la danse.

« Jazz... Oh oui... » gémit-elle.

Jamais encore on ne m'avait appelé ainsi, ça me plaisait, surtout dans sa bouche. Elle se mit à se trembler et à me supplier plus clairement. Je mis aux oubliettes mes bonnes manières. Je me relevai rapidement et me déshabillai encore plus vite. Alice accueillit ma spontanéité avec enthousiasme, elle se mit en sous-vêtements me laissant l'honneur de la mettre à nu. Je ne pris pas vraiment mon temps, une fois nos deux peaux sans barrières, je mordis chaque courbe de son corps, avant de partir à la recherche d'un préservatif. Lentement, je déchirai l'emballage, déroulai la protection le long de mon sexe.

« J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. » répliqua-t-elle avant de soupirer quand je me présentai à son entrée.

Je m'enfonçai lentement pour savourer ma défaite. Je n'étais pas parvenu à être romantique, à être attentif et délicat. Alice m'avait mis à rude épreuve ces trois dernières années et si j'étais honnête, je l'avais désirée même depuis notre baiser au collège. J'avais donc perdu la bataille, mon Alice me laisserait cependant encore une chance d'être doux... mais pas cette fois-ci et peut-être pas cette nuit.

Elle se laissa posséder sans résistance, avec entrain même, soulevant ses hanches à chaque fois que je butais au fond d'elle. Ses bras fins autour de mon cou et ses pieds sur mes fesses me forçaient de toute façon à continuer. Je n'eus de répit qu'en l'entendant crier plus fort encore, et je pus alors lâcher prise. Je sentis l'électricité de ma jouissance me parcourir tout le corps avant de se concentrer dans mon sexe, je me déchargeai bruyamment en elle.

« Dis-moi, tu ne connais pas Edward Masen à tout hasard ? » me demanda-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

« Non, répondis-je, nerveux de l'entendre parler d'un autre homme. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu viens de réaliser ce qu'il m'avait donné envie de faire avec toi ! C'est dingue ! »

Elle se mit à rire puis alla dans la salle de bains. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'elle me blessait ? Voulait-elle se venger de ces trois dernières années ? N'avais-je été finalement qu'un jouet entre ses cuisses ? En avait-elle fini avec moi ? Elle ressortit deux minutes plus tard de la salle de bains et son sourire s'effaça quand elle me découvrit, les bras croisés et le regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« C'est qui ce Masen ? Et pourquoi il t'a parlé de sexe ? »

« Oh... ne sois pas jaloux ! Edward a été mon professeur ! »

« Ton prof ? » répétai-je, ahuri.

« Mince, je ne vais pas m'en sortir en te demandant de me faire confiance, hein ? »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Oui je voulais lui faire confiance mais on venait à peine de faire l'amour qu'elle me parlait d'un autre et me demandait de ne pas être jaloux ! Alors non pas question de la laisser s'en tirer par une pirouette.

« Alice, je ne veux pas de secrets entre nous. »

« Ok, je n'étais pas en croisière en Grèce, j'ai participé à un stage pour apprendre à gérer mon potentiel sexuel. » débita-t-elle.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il y avait ce professeur, Edward, il nous a apprit beaucoup de choses sur nous, sur la séduction et le sexe. »

« Tu as couché avec lui ? »

« Non... on est ami et il est avec Bella. Jazz j'ai fait ce stage en pensant à toi, à chaque seconde, je voulais comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez moi pour être à la hauteur avec toi. »

« Je vais avoir des centaines de questions à te poser, lui répliquai-je plus léger. Mais pour ce soir, pourquoi tu ne me montres pas ce que toi, l'experte en sexe, tu as bien pu apprendre de plus ? »

« Ok ! En scène cowboy ! »

Elle sauta sur le lit et me demanda de m'assoir, elle sourit encore plus en me voyant déjà dur.

« Je vais m'assoir sur toi, ça s'appelle la chaise à bascule. »

Elle s'empala sur moi, nous faisant gémir de plaisir. Mais après je me trouvais un peu bloqué, c'était cependant agréable, elle était assise sur moi comme si j'étais la chaise, son dos contre mon torse. Je passai mes bras atour de sa poitrine et commençai à mordiller la peau fine de son cou. Puis elle s'accrocha à mes jambes et se mit à bouger et oh mon dieu !

« Oh mon dieu Alice ! » jurai-je.

« C'est le pied... » s'extasia-t-elle.

Elle faisait tous les efforts, tous les mouvements, je n'avais qu'à l'embrasser, à lui caresser les seins ou les hanches. J'aurais bien aimé la voir faire...

« Attends, mettons-nous face au miroir. » lui proposai-je.

Et grâce à ce miroir, les yeux dans les yeux, ce fut elle qui me fit l'amour. Sans urgence mais avec passion, elle me mena très vite au bord du précipice. Je la laissai prendre les rênes, elle décidait parfois d'accélérer ses mouvements, de s'arrêter ou de redescendre le long de ma queue avec une lenteur enivrante.

« Jazzy ! » geignit-elle.

Je descendis ma main vers son clitoris et me débrouillai bien car elle jouit bruyamment.

« C'était tellement bon... Tu es à deux doigts de jouir ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Non, je vais durer encore un peu, montre-moi une nouvelle position. » la commandai-je.

Alice réfléchit un instant, comme si elle avait un choix cornélien à faire.

« Les grenouilles. » m'annonça-t-elle sans plus d'explications.

Je dus m'assoir au bord du lit et comme pour la chaise à bascule, Alice vint sur moi. Cette fois-ci, elle plia ses genoux et écarta davantage ses jambes, ses pieds prenaient appui sur le lit.

« Tiens-moi fermement à la taille. » me guida mon amante.

« D'accord. »

C'était encore meilleur, la vue sur nos sexes confondus mit au supplice mon endurance. Je n'allais finalement pas durer longtemps, je la prévins et elle s'enhardit. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses hanches et j'accompagnai désormais chaque pénétration, imposant mon rythme et me conduisant à un orgasme puissant.

Je la câlinai ensuite, face à face, je voulais me perdre dans son regard tendre. Je ne trouvais même plus les mots pour lui dire ce que je ressentais, la joie ultime de l'avoir pour moi, l'espoir d'une vie à ses côtés, l'impatience de tout construire avec elle, les rêves d'une famille avec elle.

« C'était incroyable, me confia-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir. »

« Moi non plus ! Tu en as encore beaucoup à me faire découvrir ? » la questionnai-je, très curieux.

« Il y a tellement de positions dans le Kama Sutra. »

« Tu as eu l'air d'hésiter toute à l'heure. »

« Oui parce que... euh... »

« Sois honnête Alice, tu ne me feras pas fuir. » lui promis-je.

« J'ai du m'entraîner seule, en simulant, ces deux positions mais il en reste une que je n'ai pas pu réviser. »

« Dis-moi. » insistai-je

« Ça s'appelle le cerf en rut. »

« C'est prometteur, plaisantai-je. Alors comment fait-on ? »

« Tu es fatigué ? »

« Non. »

« Tant mieux, il va falloir que tu me portes, ma guide lors du stage m'a dit qu'on peut s'aider si on trouve une commode ou un bureau à la bonne hauteur. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle alla chercher son téléphone, tapota quelques secondes. J'étais toujours assis au bord du lit, elle s'assit devant moi par terre et me tendit l'appareil. C'était un dessin de la position...

« Tu as vraiment envie de ça ? »

« Oui mais avant je dois te sucer ! » me surprit-elle.

Elle joignit l'acte à la parole, et bon sang que c'était bon. Elle me mit à la torture comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Allais-je pouvoir jouir encore après m'être déversé dans sa bouche ? Parce qu'Alice, je le sentais, attendait de moi que je réalise un parcours trois trous...

Je cédai vite à ses coups de langue et à ses lèvres, je lui avouai entre deux soupirs que j'avais une nouvelle addiction, elle, son corps, son sexe, sa bouche.

« Rien que pour moi. » ajouta-t-elle avant de repartir à l'assaut de ma queue.

De me voir là, sur ses lèvres douces et roses, je ne pus plus me retenir. Je gémis et soufflai, Alice comprit ce qu'il allait se passer aussi elle me goba. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible mais elle augmenta encore plus mon plaisir, puis elle avala tout ce que je lui donnais sans paraître écoeurée.

« On n'est pas obligé... tu sais... pour l'autre. » balbutia Alice en se blottissant contre moi.

« Va te rincer la bouche s'il te plait. » éludai-je.

J'ouvris le mini bar et décapsula une canette de coca froide que je bus en quelques gorgées. Quand mon amante retourna au lit, je ne laissai aucun doute sur mes intentions. J'avais écarté ses jambes et collé ma bouche à son sexe. D'abord humant son odeur délicieuse, je goutai ensuite du bout de la langue à la source son jus. Elle frissonna sous ma langue fraîche et téméraire.

Alice posa une main sur mon épaule et l'autre s'emmêla dans mes cheveux, j'allais être guidé. Elle m'apprit comment la faire jouir, d'abord en jouant avec ses lèvres intimes puis en enfonçant ma langue en elle. Quand elle fut trop frustrée, elle me supplia de mettre deux doigts en elle tout en lapant son clitoris. Je m'enhardis en pensant qu'ensuite je la prendrai de la seule façon encore inédite. Elle parut terrassée par sa jouissance et lorsque sa voix se brisa, éraillée d'avoir tant gémi, soupiré, crié, Alice m'attira sur elle et m'enlaça.

« Merci... Jasper, merci ! Tu m'as déjà tant donné. »

« Toi aussi, et sache que je veux tout te donner mon Alice. »

« L'amour c'est donner et recevoir. » dit-elle avec solennité.

Elle éclata de rire, c'était fascinant de la voir si naturelle, si vraie, si heureuse.

« Dis-moi encore que tu es à moi... que tu m'aimes. » la suppliai-je.

« Je t'aime Jasper. Je suis à toi, seulement à toi. »

« Je t'aime mon Alice. »

Nos sourires suffirent à répéter ces serments jusqu'à laisser place à notre désir. Elle comme moi n'avions pas oublié cette dernière position qu'elle voulait expérimenter.

« Viens par là. » exigeai-je en la tirant devant le grand miroir.

Elle se leva et me regarda étonnée quand je lui mis dans la main une capote.

« Je veux que tu la mettes. Je veux être sûre que tu le veux. »

« Jazz, je n'ai pas de doutes, tu n'imagines pas comme j'en ai envie. Je veux que tu me marques, que tu me prennes, que tu ailles partout. »

Elle me recouvra d'une protection puis m'embrassa rapidement avant de me tourner le dos. Je la soulevai facilement, mes mains sous ses genoux. Elle était légère et j'avais encore beaucoup d'énergie, pas besoin de support. Je positionnai ses fesses contre ma queue plus dure que jamais et me frottai contre son anus. Alice se caressa, impatiente sans doute, mais je l'interrompis.

« Mets tes mains sous tes genoux, lui dis-je. Moi je dois te tenir sous les fesses si j'en crois ton site porno. »

« Eh ! Ça n'est pas un site porno ! s'offusqua-t-elle. C'est un site d'un magazine féminin. »

« J'espère que tu y es abonnée. »

Et sur cette réplique, j'enfonçai mon gland en elle. Je n'allai pas plus loin, attendant que ses muscles se relâchent et je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre. Alice renversa sa tête sur mon épaule, elle grognait à chaque avancée de ma queue dans son petit cul.

« Tu es à moi Alice. Dis-le encore. »

« À toi... Oh Jasper... encore ! »

Comme une poupée de chiffon, je la soulevai pour aller et venir en elle, je pris encore plus de plaisir en la sentant parfois se crisper, souffler pour supporter les sensations douloureusement exquises. J'étais tout aussi excité d'être le premier, le seul, le dernier à lui faire ça.

Après une rapide douche ensemble, je la portai jusqu'au lit et la couchai contre moi dans les draps.

« Tu as d'autres fantasmes ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui un, mais il va falloir attendre de rentrer à Los Angeles. » répondit-elle en baillant.

Nous nous endormîmes enlacés peu après minuit, enfin réunis et tout simplement heureux.

* * *

Pour rappel : voici ce qu'Edward avait proposé à Alice lors de la 10ème journée :

_« Alors imagine un peu la scène. Je suis Jasper, je suis fou de toi mais je ne le montre pas parce que je te connais et que je veux te montrer que tu as trouvé quelqu'un capable de te clouer le bec, de te restreindre, parce que je veux te prouver que je peux te suffire. Alors je vais te mener au bord de l'orgasme en t'embrassant, en te caressant du bout des doigts, sans jamais me laisser aller, sans jamais me laisser submerger par mes émotions. Je garde la tête froide, sûr de moi et je te le dis avec arrogance, je te dis que je sais que tu me veux et tu acquiesces. Et puis tu commences à ne plus tenir en place, tu me veux en toi, profondément, je le sais. Quoique tu dises ou fasses, ça n'est pas toi qui décides, pas toi qui peux me faire fléchir. Je reste maître de mon corps et du tien. Je te fais payer des mois et des années où j'ai du me branler en pensant à toi qui passait d'un amant à l'autre. Quand tu n'en peux plus, quand tu me dis enfin à voix haute que tu as besoin de moi, je t'empoigne par les hanches avec force et je t'allonge. C'est moi qui écarte tes jambes, qui te touche là où tu en crèves d'envie, qui te pénètre sans ménagement. C'est moi qui mène la danse, je t'impose mon rythme, je m'arrête pour que tu sois frustrée, je te baise tellement fort que tu cries. Je tire sur tes cheveux pour te forcer à m'embrasser, je te mords les seins pour que tu ouvres les yeux et me regardes te prendre. Parce que tu ne peux pas faire autrement, tu me supplies encore de continuer, de te faire jouir et je le fais._

* * *

_Voilà les épilogues sont finis, restent deux bonus. J'ai eu une grosse pression pour écrire la fin surtout de cet épilogue, pression que je me suis mise toute seule comme une grande. Alice et Cynthia étaient les deux seules à être sexuellement actives avant le stage, il fallait que les épilogues le montrent et pour Alice, il fallait que ça explose ! ;-) Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi, j'espère, ça n'est pas facile d'écrire ce que l'on imagine, dans ma tête c'était très érotique !_

_Merci pour vos reviews et votre patience. Le prochain chapitre sera un épilogue très particulier ! Il se déroulera deux mois après celui-ci et vous allez adorer !_

_A bientôt_

_VanessaJJ_


	34. Deux mois plus tard (bonus 1)

_Voilà l'avant-dernière publication pour ma fic « Le Stage », qui va prochainement s'intitulé 'Le Stage : devenir une amante' quand il y aura la suite ;-)_

_Alors SVP (à genoux et le regard du chat de Shrek), __**laissez-moi une review **__! J'ai la chance d'avoir de 274 followers officiels et beaucoup de non-inscrites, où êtes-vous toutes ?!_

* * *

_**Bonus 1 - Le Stage... pour eux**_

* * *

_**Deux mois plus tard**_

**PDV Edward**

C'était merveilleux de vivre avec Bella, et c'était difficile quand elle devait partir en reportage loin de moi. Avant cet ultime stage, je ne m'étais même pas cru un jour capable de vivre une vraie relation saine et de confiance avec une femme. J'avais connu beaucoup de femmes différentes (pas que bibliquement) et je savais qu'elles pouvaient être chiantes mais ma Bella... elle était très différente. Évidemment nous étions encore dans la phase de séduction, il y avait les sentiments mais nous voulions nous montrer sous notre meilleur profil en permanence. La routine s'installerait et le confort l'un envers l'autre, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Les pipes journalières de ma Bella me manqueraient, mais je savais qu'elle se forçait un peu pour me faire plaisir.

C'était vendredi matin, le soleil se levait et je ne rêvais que de m'endormir dans notre lit avec Bella. Elle allait rentrer après trois jours passés à Milwaukee pour un article mais ensuite j'aurais tout le weekend avec elle. Elle avait été pas mal occupée depuis la sortie de son article et était très sollicitée aux quatre coins du pays. Je devais faire avec.

Bella ouvrit la porte vers huit heures du matin en baillant, dommage pour elle, je ne la laisserais pas se reposer de si tôt !

« Edward ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en me voyant sur le canapé, nu.

« Surprise mon amour. »

« Enfin à la maison. » chanta-t-elle en commençant à se déshabiller.

Bella restait une femme, capable de faire deux choses à la fois, de remarquer en un seul coup d'oeil tout ce qui n'allait pas.

« L'appartement est... » commença-t-elle, alors je l'embrassai de plus belle, je savais déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

L'appartement était en désordre, comme souvent mais cette fois-ci, j'avais été vraiment trop occupé pour m'occuper du ménage, de la vaisselle et la lessive.

« Bella, ne t'en fais. » soupirai-je quand elle s'échappa de mes bras.

« J'ai soif. » mentit-elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait ramassait tout ce qu'il traînait dans le salon, avait empilé la vaisselle salle et lancé une machine de linge. Elle revint ensuite sur le canapé, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Voilà, on recommence du début. » m'expliqua-t-elle en pointant mon sexe au repos.

Je n'allais pas me plaindre finalement, elle s'affaira avec entrain à me faire bander encore plus dur. Ensuite, elle me chevaucha, m'offrant ses pointes à lécher, et gémit de plus en plus fort à chaque pénétration.

Nous allâmes terminer dans notre lit, Bella avait décidé d'expérimenter une nouvelle position : l'offrande secrète. Je la connaissais bien sur et savait qu'elle me procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Depuis le début de notre relation, Bella s'évertuait à me faire plaisir à chaque rapport. Je lui avais dit que ça n'était pas nécessaire, que quoique nous fassions j'étais plus que satisfait mais là, elle m'ôta toute envie de protester. La façon qu'avait ma queue de buter au fond d'elle me faisait déjà perdre la raison.

« Je dois partir. » m'annonça-t-elle une heure et deux orgasmes plus tard.

« Encore ? »

« Angela veut me voir, ça ne sera pas très long, c'est promis. »

Elle fila sous la douche après m'avoir interdit de la rejoindre. Je ne voulais pas l'empêcher de voir ses amies, d'autant que j'adorais Angela. Une semaine après mon arrivée chez Bella, elle avait proposé de voir le couple d'amis, mais la jeune femme ne s'était pas attendue à me voir. Nous les avions rejoint dans un restaurant du centre ville, Angela m'avait regardé une seconde comme un fantôme puis avait souri.

« À l'époque déjà, je m'étais dit que vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux. Bella, tu m'impressionnes. Tu as donc réussi à faire descendre de sa tour d'ivoire ce très cher professeur. »

Angela avait deviné que les vacances en croisière de Bella étaient un alibi mais n'avait pas voulu forcer son amie à se confier. Ben avait déjà été mis dans la confidence par sa femme, il me posa quelques questions quand nos compagnes s'étaient absentées aux toilettes. Ça n'était d'ailleurs pas leurs habitudes, avait remarqué Ben, Angela avait cherché une excuse pour parler à Bella enfin sans détour.

Bella ressortit de la salle de bains, prête à partir, un quart d'heure plus tard. Je la serrai fort contre moi, elle m'embrassa sans technique, ce que je préférais car avec la technique je n'aurais pas été capable de la laisser partir.

« Je rentre le plus tôt possible, sans doute vers onze heures, ok ? » murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

« Ok... »

« Tu m'as manqué Edward. »

« Toi aussi. »

« A tout à l'heure, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, la ferma lentement sans me quitter des yeux... puis la rouvrit, elle se mordait la lèvre.

« S'il te plait, fais au moins la vaisselle. »

Je la poussai fermement sur le palier en promettant. Je pris d'abord une douche, enchanté que la salle de bains fut encore envahie de vapeur et du parfum de Bella. Je filai vite au lit ensuite, entre les draps défaits marqués de son odeur. Je ferais la vaisselle après.

Mon repos fut écourté par des coups répétés sur la porte d'entrée. Je grognai mais allai ouvrir, au cas où il y aurait un incendie ou un truc urgent. Sur le paillasson, quatre hommes me dévisageaient, détaillèrent ma tenue et mon... érection. Un grand brun, une montagne de muscles devrais-je dire était entouré de deux blonds, l'un avec les cheveux mi-longs et l'autre avec des cheveux plus courts. Un peu en retrait se trouvait Ben, le mari d'Angela.

Ils n'étaient quand même pas des gens d'une secte... Quoique le blond avec les cheveux cours avaient bien le physique, propre sur lui, rasé de près, pantalon de costume et chemise claire. L'autre blond portait un jean fatigué, des bottes pointues et une chemise à carreaux, je me dis qu'il ne lui manquait plus que le chapeau pour avoir l'air d'un cowboy. Le brun portait un t-shirt moulant son large torse et un pantalon noir. Mais que faisait Ben avec eux ? Je reconnus enfin les autres, Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper, les compagnons de mes anciennes élèves. J'avais espéré les rencontrer dans un cadre plus formel.

Je reculai et mis mes mains devant mon sexe.

« Je dormais. » expliquai-je, quoique la vraie raison était un souvenir récent...

Les quatre rirent, soulagés.

« Salut Edward. » me dit Ben.

« Salut... alors ? Que me vaut le plaisir ?. »

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir enfiler un jean ? » me demanda Carlisle.

« Ok. » soupirai-je et je leur fermai la porte au nez.

En revenant dans la chambre, je vis sur mon téléphone plusieurs appels manqués de Bella, il était onze heures, elle devait encore stressée pour l'apparence de son appartement. J'allais lui téléphoner dès que ces trois clowns partiraient. Je retournai les voir et Carlisle me remercia. Que pouvaient-ils bien me vouloir ? Me casser la figure ? Ça serait déjà fait si c'était le cas, ça m'était déjà arrivé trois fois, du moins ces autres maris avaient essayé.

« On a besoin de toi, mec. » m'annonça le grand brun, Emmett.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, intervint l'autre. Nous permets-tu d'entrer ? »

Je les laissai faire, je n'aurais pas réussi à m'en débarrasser de toute façon, adieu mon sommeil.

« J'écoute mais faites vite. » prévins-je.

« Je m'appelle Emmett, lui c'est Jasper et lui Carlisle, et tu connais Ben. On est venu pour te demander de nous aider. »

« À quoi ? »

Ils étaient là pour moi et si ça n'était pas pour me frapper, ça n'excluait pas un règlement de compte. J'avais été très proche de leurs compagnes après tout. Comment aurais-je réagi à leur place ?

« Par rapport au stage. » ajouta Jasper soudain tendu.

« Euh... »

Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille...

« Ouais... tu les connais bien... » râla Emmett.

« Elles vous ont envoyé me voir parce que... ? »

Carlisle était mal à l'aise, Jasper observait autour de lui et Emmett me fusillait du regard. Ben continuait à baisser la tête, comme si il était fautif.

« Tu dois nous apprendre à les satisfaire. » ajouta Jasper.

« C'est une blague ? » leur lançai-je en leur souriant.

« Non mec ! Et tu nous dois bien ça après avoir embrassé nos nanas ! » tonna Emmett.

« J'attends Bella, je ne peux pas vous aider maintenant mais si vous voulez, on s'appelle et on prévoit une matinée pour... »

« Non, ça leur a pris trois semaines pour ce stage, on te séquestre pour le weekend, mec. » ricana-t-il.

« Mais... Bella ne va pas tarder et... »

« Tu te goures encore, elle est avec nos nanas, elles se font un weekend spa. »

« Si seulement j'avais entendu mon téléphone. » grommelai-je en composant le numéro de Bella depuis le téléphone fixe au salon.

_« Allo ? Edward ? Tu vas bien ? »_

« Et toi ? J'ai quatre hommes avec moi qui n'ont pas l'intention apparemment de me laisser passer du temps avec toi. »

_« Je sais je suis désolée, elles m'ont kidnappée, on va à San Francisco. »_

« Bella, j'attendais vraiment avec impatience de passer le weekend avec toi. »

Emmett toussa et je l'ignorai pour qui se prenait-il ?!

_« Moi aussi, mais écoute, les filles comptent sur toi pour aider leur homme. »_

« Je t'aime. » lui jurai-je et elle m'imita.

Je raccrochai en sentant mon cœur ralentir, j'avais peur de ne pas la voir à temps. Elle méritait pourtant de passer du temps avec ses amies. Je ne pouvais pas ne penser qu'à moi.

« Alors ? Lançai-je en faisant face aux intrus. Qui a eu l'idée ? »

« Moi, se dénonça Ben, je suis au courant depuis qu'Angie est revenue du Manoir alors quand j'ai rencontré Esmé et Carlisle, on en a parlé- »

« C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée en fait, le coupa le médecin. Je suis... novice, je me marie dans deux semaines et j'ai vraiment envie de satisfaire ma future femme. J'ai demandé à Ben si lui aussi avait pris ce genre de... cours et comme ça n'est pas le cas, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais nous aider. Esmé en a parlé à Alice qui a rallié Jasper et Emmett. Cynthia et son mari sont partis en croisière et Jane et Seth font le tour de l'Europe. Voilà tu sais tout, peut-on commencer ? »

« Laissez-moi boire un café. Je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'une cigarette aussi. »

Emmett avait raison, je leur devais quelques heures et je le devais aussi à mes anciennes stagiaires. Après tout, j'étais chanceux d'avoir formé Bella, j'en récoltais les fruits, notre vie sexuelle était riche et-

« Eh mec ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? » m'interrompit Emmett.

« C'est pas vrai, il va bander toute la journée ? » murmura Jasper à Ben.

Je me levai et tapai une fois dans mes mains, c'était un tic que j'avais pour chasser ma sublime petite-amie de mes pensées.

« Ok, on commence. Vous allez tous vous présenter et faire un rapide bilan de votre expérience sexuelle. »

« On est obligé ? » s'inquiéta Ben.

« Messieurs, sachez que vos compagnes n'ont pas pu se cacher durant trois semaines, elles se sont confiées chacune devant les autres, sans tabou. On n'avancera pas si vous n'êtes pas honnêtes avec vous-même et devant les autres, leur expliquai-je. Emmett, on commence avec toi. »

« Emmett Mc Carthy, vingt-six ans, j'ai pas mal de gonzesses à mon compteur, c'était avant de rencontrer ma Rosie. Elle est vraiment géniale et je sais que c'est la bonne. Le truc c'est que je suis pas du genre délicat, et elle a un passé difficile. Et puis j'ai jamais vraiment pris la peine de faire plaisir. Vous vous dites que je suis un connard, c'était vrai. J'ai changé grâce à Rosie mais il me manque les bases pour la satisfaire. »

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? » m'enquis-je, me souvenant de la peur de Rosalie quant à l'acte en lui-même.

« Ouais, il y a une semaine, on y est allé progressivement. C'était super, moi j'étais aux anges, j'ai pris mon pied mais je sens qu'elle a fait plus pour moi. Sérieusement, jamais j'avais été sucé comme ça. Elle me fait sentir important, spécial, précieux. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est comme si j'étais un crapaud avant et depuis qu'elle m'a embrassé, je suis un prince charmant. Le problème c'est que je sais pas comment être un prince charmant. »

« Merci de ta franchise Emmett. »

« La technique de Cynthia ? » lui lança Jasper.

Il acquiesça, Ben demanda si c'était le « profondément en déglutissant » et ils se mirent tous les trois à rigoler. Seul Carlisle ne comprenait pas.

« Tu auras le plaisir de subir ça, lui dis-je, c'est une des techniques de fellation apprises lors du stage. »

Il se mit à rougir puis s'essuya les mains sur ses cuisses. J'avais trouvé l'équivalent de Bella en homme, ça allait être amusant.

« Elles ont vraiment appris à faire ça ? Je croyais que tu avais été le seul homme ? » s'alarma le médecin.

« Sur des mannequins et des vibromasseurs, précisai-je. Elles vous ont vraiment tout dit ? »

Ben, Jasper et Emmett assurèrent que oui, Carlisle était encore désavantagé.

« Esmé en a peu dit. »

« Présente-toi Carlisle. »

« Carlisle Cullen donc, trente-quatre ans, je suis médecin et j'ai consacré ma vie à ma vocation, si bien que... enfin... Pour ma défense, mon père est pasteur. »

« Tu essayes de nous dire que tu es vierge ? » l'aida Jasper.

« Oui. »

« On ne te juge pas, Carlisle, lui promis-je. Ça vaut pour chacun d'entre nous, pas de jugements, pas de critiques. On est une équipe, ok ? »

Ils acquiescèrent puis je désignai Ben.

« Ben Cheney, vingt-cinq ans, je suis marié avec Angela, la meilleure amie de Bella. Son père aussi est pasteur d'ailleurs, elle avait rompu avec moi au lycée à cause de lui. On s'est retrouvé ici et depuis tout va bien. Elle a fait le stage avant qu'on se mette ensemble donc elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses . On a eu des hauts et des bas, on essaie de faire du mieux d'autant qu'elle est enceinte maintenant. Je me sens un peu limité, j'ai besoin d'être rassuré sur mes capacités je pense. »

« Et avant Angela, t'en a sauté combien ? » le questionna Emmett.

« C'était la première et j'étais son premier. »

Quand Bella m'avait parlé plus en détail d'Angela, je m'étais souvenu de son amour de lycée et j'étais vraiment heureux pour eux de les savoir sur le point d'être trois. C'était trop tôt pour Bella et moi mais ça me faisait envie, j'étais plus vieux que Ben, j'avais vraiment envie d'être un homme accompli selon mes critères.

« À toi Jasper. »

« Jasper Whitlock, j'ai vingt-huit ans. Avant Alice je n'ai eu que deux amantes mais c'était une erreur, j'aime Alice depuis le collège. »

« Tu te fous de nous ?! l'accusa Emmett. Avec toutes tes fans, tu as du en profiter ! »

« Non. » assura le chanteur.

J'allais chercher mon ordinateur dans le bureau de Bella, décidant de prodiguer mes cours dans le salon. Je récupérais aussi du papier et des stylos, ce stage improvisé me laissait peu d'options mais je pouvais enseigner les bases grâce à Internet. Le manque d'expérience de Carlisle était en partie compensé par ses connaissances anatomiques.

« À toi. » exigea Emmett.

« Edward Masen, j'ai trente ans, j'ai été en quelque sorte professeur de sexologie pendant quatre ans. J'ai eu... beaucoup trop d'amantes. Je suis désormais en couple avec Bella. »

« On mange quand ? » s'inquiéta le grand brun.

**_oOo_**

Après leur avoir présenté un plan des cours du weekend, Emmett voulut commander des pizzas et aller faire le plein de bières. Il consentit à n'en boire que le soir venu quand j'insistai sur le sérieux de cette session rapide.

« Elles ont eu trois semaines pour se préparer au sexe avec l'homme qu'elles aiment. Elles sont en droit d'attendre beaucoup de vous. Elles le méritent, leur dis-je, vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Oui ! »

« C'est parti ! On va donc débuter par nous, les hommes. » annonçai-je.

Ils s'approchèrent de mon ordinateur et je leur demandai, sauf à Carlisle, de me désigner les différentes parties d'un sexe d'homme et Emmett, qui décidément était très à l'aise, voulut qu'on se mesure chacun le sexe au repos et en érection, anonymement pour ne gêner personne.

« Je n'ai pas prévu de bander en présence de quatre mecs. » protesta Jasper, appuyé par les deux autres stagiaires.

« Edward ? » me proposa-t-il, déçu.

« Ça ne sera plus anonyme si on n'est que deux. » lui fis-je remarquer.

« Je voudrais être sur que cette histoire est fausse. » s'obstina-t-il.

« La taille moyenne du pénis humain au repos, flaccide, est très variable de 4 centimètres à 12 centimètres et ne permet pas de préjuger de la taille du pénis en érection, lui expliquai-je. La taille du pénis est d'environ 13 centimètres à 16 centimètres lors d'érection totale. Selon la rumeur populaire, la longueur des doigts aurait un lien avec la longueur du pénis. Ce serait partiellement vrai ; la taille du pénis serait corrélée non pas à la simple taille des doigts, mais plutôt à la différence de taille entre l'index et l'annulaire. Ainsi, plus l'index est petit par rapport à l'annulaire, plus le pénis serait long, et inversement. C'est clair ? »

« Ouais. » répondit Emmett sans grande conviction.

« Bref. On passe aux zones érogènes. Le bout du pénis, le gland, est la principale zone érogène des hommes. Le pénis de l'homme et le clitoris de la femme sont les principales régions à l'origine du plaisir sexuel, et les principales à procurer l'orgasme. C'est pour cette raison que le pénis est la région du corps la plus stimulée au cours des activités sexuelles. Les activités préférées des hommes sont les activités de pénétrations vaginales ou anales et la fellation qui procurent un maximum de stimulations intenses : tactiles, pression, chaleur, sur l'ensemble du pénis : gland, prépuce, corps caverneux et spongieux. Un sondage a démontré que la zone érogène préférée est donc le pénis, puis la bouche et les lèvres, les testicules, l'intérieur des cuisses ou encore le haut de la nuque. Les hommes sont moins nombreux à apprécier les mamelons, le périnée, la nuque ainsi que les oreilles. Citez-moi les vôtres. Jasper ? »

« En dehors du sexe donc ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Je dirai la nuque et les lèvres. »

« Emmett ? »

« Les testicules et l'intérieur des cuisses. »

Sa réponse ne m'étonnait pas, je me demandais si il avait jamais cherché à savoir si il avait une autre zone érogène éloignée de son entre-jambe.

« Ben ? »

« La nuque aussi et les testicules. »

« Carlisle ? »

« Je ne sais pas très bien... »

« Tu as déjà bandé quand même ?! » l'apostropha Emmett.

« Oui, rarement. Mais depuis qu'Esmé et moi sommes fiancés, et proches donc, ça m'arrive dès qu'elle m'embrasse. Ça ne veut pas dire que ma bouche est une zone érogène. »

« En effet, tu découvriras plus tard tes zones, le rassurai-je. Je vous passe le cours sur les fantasmes, je vais présumer que vous avez à peu près les mêmes que la plupart des hommes... »

« Ouais. » répondit Emmett, suivi par Ben et Jasper.

« Vos compagnes vous ont confié les leurs ? » les questionnai-je.

Alice l'avait fait, Angela aussi, Rosalie n'avait pas été très ouverte sur ça quant à Esmé, Carlisle nous dit qu'ils n'avaient pas évoqué ce sujet, le contraire m'aurait étonné.

« Je ne devrais pas vous dévoiler ce qu'elles ont confié lors du stage, mais puisque j'ai été privé de mon weekend avec ma femme- »

« Vous êtes mariés ? » s'étonna Ben.

« Non, c'est une façon de parler. »

« Rosie m'a dit que c'était du sérieux toi et Bella. » intervint le grand brun.

« On peut dire ça. Donc les fantasmes des femmes sont assez différents des vôtres, aucune ne rêve d'être une salope donc n'attendez pas qu'elles se comportent comme des personnages de films porno. Elles aiment la sensibilité autant que la virilité, à vous de trouver le bon dosage. Elles aiment la spontanéité et l'inventivité. Elles seront prêtes à vous rendre au centuple le plaisir et l'attention que vous leur donnerez. »

« Allez accouche ! Elles veulent quoi ?! Comment on peut les satisfaire si tu ne nous dis rien ! » me pressa Emmett.

« Il a été question de faire l'amour dans la cuisine, sur la plage, sur un bureau, dans un garage- »

« Ça c'est ma Rosie ! »

« Avec ou sans jeux de rôle, dans vos métiers respectifs pour certains, continuai-je déjà habitué aux interruptions d'Emmett. Elles ne sont pas contre être attachées si c'est pour leur plaisir et sans dérives bizarres. Elles savent que nous autres avons besoin d'être félicités, en toute circonstance malheureusement, mais donnez-leur une bonne raison de le faire. Elles ont étudié et choisi des positions du Kama Sutra, il ne tient qu'à vous de les mettre suffisamment en confiance pour qu'elles vous en parlent. »

L'heure qui suivit, je leur passai quelques extraits de films pornographiques pour femmes, étrangement, ils avaient tous encore faim après ça. Carlisle était resté en retrait et nous avions discuté un peu sur sa peur de mal faire et de ne pas tenir très longtemps lors de sa première fois. Je lui avais assuré que ça n'avait rien d'anormal et qu'Esmé savait qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps et d'expérience avant de se lancer dans la réalisation de ses fantasmes à elle.

En fin d'après-midi, nous avions couvert également l'anatomie féminine, notamment grâce à la poupée gonflable qu'Emmett avait cru judicieux d'apporter. Carlisle faillit s'étouffer quand les garçons parlèrent durant le dîner de la fellation. Je pouvais apparemment être fiers de mes anciennes stagiaires, elles avaient su donner à leurs amants le meilleur d'elles-mêmes.

« Vous avez déjà regardé des films de 'filles' ? » leur demandai-je après.

« Ouais, j'ai une sœur, pas eu le choix. »indiqua Emmett.

« Angela et moi faisons de nombreux compromis dans ce domaine, j'ai vu tous les films romantiques qu'elle a voulu et elle a enduré des heures de films d'action et de kung-fu. »

Jasper avait fouillé sous la télé de Bella mais n'y trouva rien à part les adaptations des romans de Jane Austen et d'autres du même genre.

« Pas une fan de cinéma donc, conclut-il en souriant. Alice a des centaines de DVD. »

« Elles ont regardé 'Dirty Dancing' au Manoir, vous voulez le voir ? » suggérai-je.

Ils n'étaient pas enthousiastes mais j'argumentai en leur promettant qu'ils auraient assez d'inspiration pour rendre folle leur compagne ensuite. Je trouvai le film en streaming, nous ne nous attachâmes pas à l'histoire, mais dès que les deux héros étaient ensemble, je pointai ce qui avait fait soupiré bon nombre de femmes.

« Le côté beau gosse fragile, c'est démodé. » commenta Ben en haussant les épaules.

« Pas dans votre cas, le contredis-je. Vous pensez que le plus dur a été fait, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes en couple, maintenant vous allez vivre à deux, faire des projets et construire une famille. Mais tout n'est pas si simple, ne prenez jamais votre amour et le sien pour acquis, les sentiments peuvent mourir malgré les serments. Si vous ne tombez pas en permanence amoureux de votre femme, vous risquez de la perdre. Sans savoir ce qui lui plaît, comment pourrez vous être sûr d'être celui qu'il lui faut ? »

Après le film, mes stagiaires improvisés avaient le moral en berne, chacun réfléchissait à ce que j'avais dit plus tôt, à leur conception de la vie à deux et surtout à ce que leurs compagnes attendaient d'eux. Emmett nous concocta ensuite des cocktails assez forts, simulant l'entrain, je retrouvais le caractère d'Alice, ces deux-là ensemble seraient redoutables. Rapidement Ben s'endormit sur le canapé et Carlisle alla s'installer dans le bureau de Bella.

Je n'en revenais pas de les voir camper dans le petit appartement, ils ne me faisaient pas confiance. Je ne pus envoyer qu'un message à Bella pour lui dire bonne nuit et que je l'aimais, elle me répondit la même chose. D'après Jasper, qui, lui, avait pu parler avec sa petite-amie, elles étaient toujours en train de dîner et avaient prévu une nuit arrosée. J'étais content pour Bella mais toujours aussi déçu de ne pas l'avoir pour moi seul.

À minuit passé, j'étais avec Jasper et Emmett, un dernier verre de vodka pure à la main sur le canapé. Je ne savais même pas comment je pouvais encore parler ou respirer, j'avais rarement autant bu. Jasper avait l'alcool libérateur, il nous confia ses doutes quant à Alice. Il l'aimait et lui faisait confiance, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier son passé d'autant qu'en deux mois de relation, il avait déjà croisé cinq ex-amants d'Alice.

« Et au lit ? » le questionna Emmett.

« Elle me jure n'avoir rien connu de mieux mais j'ai quand même peur. Je ne me suis toujours pas complètement remis de mon addiction à la cocaïne, j'ai perdu en muscles et en endurance. Je travaille dur pour être à la hauteur- »

« Jasper, l'interrompis-je, ne vas pas sur ce chemin. Quand on aime, on se dit toujours qu'on n'est pas à la hauteur, que notre femme mérite mieux. Elles pensent souvent la même chose, le but du jeu, si on peut appeler ça un jeu, c'est de se prouver à soi-même qu'on mérite ce bonheur. »

« Tu as raison, je devrais arrêter de me prendre la tête, convint-il. Mon ex m'a retourné la tête, elle me faisait toujours culpabiliser d'être célèbre, et quand je lui disais que je voulais tout arrêter, elle était hystérique. Elle m'a fait sentir mal, minable, j'étais comme un jouet. Je sais qu'Alice est différente, elle dit qu'elle m'admire et qu'elle me suivra partout, quoique je fasse. J'en sais rien, j'ai quand même peur. »

« Tu as identifié l'origine de ton malaise, c'est la moitié du chemin de parcouru, l'encourageai-je. Et si ça n'est pas assez, tu devrais en parler avec Alice. »

« Ça ne fait que deux mois que nous sommes ensemble, j'adorerais l'épouser demain mais elle n'est pas prête. »

« Ça te rassurerait beaucoup d'être marié ? » m'enquis-je, alors que ces mots faisaient écho à mes propres peurs et sentiments.

« Énormément. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de ne rien avoir à moi. Je sais que ça paraît ridicule. Plus que tout, c'est Alice que je veux. »

« T'es mordu. » commenta sobrement le grand brun.

« On peut dire ça. »

Carlisle entra dans le salon, j'avais eu la sensation d'être épié depuis quelques minutes. Je lui fis signe de s'assoir à côté de moi par terre.

« Vous savez que Carlisle a demandé à Esmé de l'épouser à son retour du stage, rappelai-je. J'ai vu beaucoup de couples se marier vite et ne pas rompre, d'autres attendre et divorcer au bout de quelques années. Le mariage est symbolique, dans les faits ça ne change pas grand chose. Je te comprends Jasper et je suis pareil que toi. Mais Bella est anti-mariage, je dois faire avec, attendre et prier pour qu'elle change un jour d'avis. Je pense que le compromis est d'avoir longues fiançailles. Je suis presque sûr qu'Alice te dirait oui si tu lui demandes de t'épouser. »

Il sortit de son jean un écrin et nous dévoila la bague, achetée une semaine après leurs retrouvailles à New York.

« Tu nous racontes ta demande ? » dit-il à Carlisle.

« Quelques jours après son retour donc, je suis allé dîner chez elle, je lui ai dit qu'elle m'avait manqué, que je l'aimais. Elle m'a dit partagé mes sentiments et je lui ai fais ma demande. »

« Direct ? »

Carlisle rigola devant l'air ahuri d'Emmett et Jasper.

« J'avais assez attendu. »

« Eh Edward ? Tu crois que Rosie voudrait bien ? »

« Oui, elle rêve d'une vie normale, un mari, des enfants, une maison. Si tu lui prouves que tu peux être sérieux et stable, bien entendu. Ça a été difficile pour elle que d'admettre ses sentiments envers toi durant le stage mais quand elle l'a fait, elle était vraiment plus heureuse. »

« Ok... je vais y réfléchir. »

« Ne fais rien que tu ne veux pas, sinon elle le saura et ça posera un gros problème dans votre relation de couple. » lui conseillai-je.

Je leur dis bonne nuit ensuite et me retirai dans la chambre que j'aurais du partager avec Bella. Contrairement aux nuits précédentes, je parvins à m'endormir facilement malgré l'absence de ma compagne.

**_oOo_**

« Pourtant il a moins bu que moi... » rigolait Emmett au-dessus de moi.

« Encore cinq minutes. » marmonnai-je.

« Il est dix heures et il nous reste encore pleins de trucs à apprendre. » répliqua-t-il avant d'ouvrir les rideaux.

« Allez réveille-toi, on a préparé un super petit-déjeuner. » ajouta Ben.

Je répondis par un grognement et allai directement à la salle de bains. Je ne réalisai même pas que la douche était occupée, Jasper émergea en entendant la chasse d'eaux.

« T'es pas du matin. » se moqua-t-il.

« J'ai trop bu hier soir. » me justifiai-je.

« J'ai fini dans deux secondes. »

Une heure plus tard, Emmett était enfin rassasié, nous étions tous passés par la douche. Mes stagiaires avaient hâte d'étudier. Sans préambule, je leur montrai le même genre de schéma d'un sexe de femme que j'avais exposé au Manoir. Carlisle écouta autant que les autres malgré son savoir, il put même répondre à quelques questions.

« Alors c'est des conneries ?! » s'exclama Emmett.

« Eh ouais. » rajouta Ben.

« Le point G existe si on considère qu'il n'est pas au même endroit pour toutes les femmes et ne donne pas la même intensité dans le plaisir. » expliquai-je.

« Et quelles sont leurs zones érogènes ? » enchaîna Jasper, tout aussi fasciné que ses camarades.

« Commençons avec les zones érogènes dites spécifiques. L'excitation de ces zones provoque les sensations les plus fortes. Le clitoris évidemment, le point G, le point U, la vulve, la peau péri-anale, les lèvres et les mamelons. La partie la plus sensible d'une poitrine est le mamelon mais l'ensemble peut être stimulé très efficacement. En fait plus une zone a de terminaisons nerveuses, plus elle réagit au stimuli, c'est logique. La taille des seins n'a aucune incidence sur le plaisir ressenti. Découvrez comment votre compagne aime être touchée. »

« C'est quoi le point U ? » demanda Ben en récupérant la poupée gonflable, voulant que je lui montre.

« Range ça, le rabrouai-je. Le voici, répondis-je en pointant sur mon écran un tout petit trou à l'intérieur des grandes lèvres. En fait c'est une zone de glandes méconnues. Elles émettent un liquide clair, un peu comme le liquide séminal de l'homme, lors de la stimulation. Chez la plupart des femmes, l'émission est infime mais pour d'autres elle est plus importante et on parle d'éjaculation féminine. »

« Comme les femmes fontaines ?! » s'écria Emmett.

« Oui. Voici les autres zones érogènes : la nuque, les aisselles, les côtés du buste, le cou, les oreilles, le creux des reins, les fesses, l'intérieur des cuisses. On peut aussi citer l'intérieur des avants-bras, les poignets, les épaules, la base des cheveux, le nez. Pour certaines femmes aussi, les orteils et derrière le genou. »

« Ça en fait des zones ! Je ne vais pas me souvenir de tout... » se plaignit Jasper.

« Tu vas t'en souvenir, pas d'inquiétude, et tu dois déjà savoir où Alice est sensible. »

« Je crois. »

« Messieurs, il y a un point important à retenir : les femmes considèrent les préliminaires comme des préludes sensuels indispensables à un rapport sexuel réussi et à l'atteinte de l'orgasme. On appelle « préliminaires » l'ensemble des échanges non pénétratifs : baisers, caresses, stimulations buccales entre deux partenaires. Ces gestes constituent la préparation intime de leur corps à un rapport sexuel. Les sens du toucher, de la vue et de l'odorat mis en éveil envoient ensuite des messages au cerveau, aux organes génitaux ainsi qu'aux zones érogènes. Ainsi, les partenaires, invités au plaisir, sont amenés à un état d'excitation sexuelle intense. En général, les femmes ont besoin de davantage de temps que les hommes pour avoir une excitation suffisante. Une fois celle-ci atteinte, la lubrification vaginale facilite la pénétration et le rapport sexuel n'en est que meilleur. Le but étant d'obtenir un plaisir partagé des deux partenaires, il s'agit pour lui comme pour elle de susciter chez l'autre un émoi le plus sensuel possible. Le schéma habituel mais qui fait toujours autant ses preuves consiste d'abord à procéder à des caresses générales pour dénouer les tensions : visage, ventre, dos, nuque, lobe de l'oreille, des massages, des baisers et des paroles, suivis ensuite de caresses plus érotiques sur les parties génitales et les zones érogènes que nous avons déjà étudié. Le désir augmente progressivement à l'aide de préliminaires plus poussés, tels que la masturbation réciproque, le cunnilingus, la fellation en position 69 par exemple. L'excitation intense étant significative lorsque l'homme parvient à une érection et la femme à une mouillure vaginale. »

Je les avais impressionné avec mon discours, j'en avais conscience, je leur demandai si ils avaient bien tout compris, ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer. Je me souvenais de ce cours par cœur et depuis deux mois, j'avais enfin pu mettre à profit tout ce savoir.

« C'est lors des préliminaires que les partenaires établissent une forme de détente, continuai-je, d'évasion et d'abandon total à l'autre, mettant ainsi de côté les préoccupations de la vie quotidienne pour se couper du monde. En plus d'être attentif à l'autre, il est possible de rendre les préliminaires encore plus efficaces, avec jeux amoureux et des scénarios sexy. Un bon amant ne doit pas oublier aussi, les fameux préliminaires « post-amoureux ». Caresses qui effleurent la peau, baisers langoureux et autres étreintes faites de tendresse sont également indispensables après avoir fait l'amour. Ils sont très appréciés des femmes qui y voient une attention apaisante de leur partenaire qui leur témoigne de l'affection, du respect et de l'amour. »

« Ok alors, rentrons dans le vif du sujet. » quémanda Jasper.

« Vous êtes tous partant pour un cunnilingus ? »

« Oui ! » répondirent-ils d'une seul voix, même Carlisle.

« Il y a une technique pour chaque femme donc à vous de découvrir mais je peux vous donner des pistes. Je l'ai testée et Bella l'a approuvée. » me vantai-je.

Carlisle se mit à rougir quand les trois autres stagiaires étalèrent « leur » science en détaillant leur technique personnelle.

« Pas mal, je vais résumer pour Carlisle mais écoutez aussi. Le pire qu'il puisse arriver à votre vie sexuelle est le relâchement, et je parle au figuré. Vous avez tous un avantage, vos compagnes aiment le cunnilingus, pour autant elles peuvent être un peu gênées d'être ainsi exposées sous vos regards. Prouvez-leur, pas des gestes ou des paroles, que vous en avez vraiment envie, que vous aimez le faire et que c'est délicieux. Ne soyez pas pas trop directs au risque de la contracter, voire de la rendre chatouilleuse. Il faut débuter pas des caresses sur tout le corps pour la détendre, la mettre en confiance, ensuite plus précisément le ventre, le bas du ventre, les cuisses et l'intérieur. Là vous pouvez commencer à utiliser votre langue, voire à mordre un peu son pubis. »

Ils étaient pendus à mes lèvres, comme si je leur révélai le secret de la vie éternelle.

« Embrassez son sexe doucement sans but précis, et ensuite concentrer, donner un peu de rythme. Elles aiment beaucoup être embrassées aussi passionnément sur la bouche que sur leurs lèvres intimes, léchez-les, gobez-les. Pensez bien que les lèvres de son sexe sont un peu comme les lèvres de sa bouche. Il est temps alors de cibler le clitoris. Embrassez-le doucement avant de faire de grands cercles tout autour avec la langue, mais d'assez loin pour l'instant. N'allez ni trop vite ni trop fort. Vous pouvez utiliser la partie supérieure de la langue pour remonter, puis la partie inférieure, plus douce, pour redescendre de l'autre côté du clitoris. Votre bouche doit rester très près du sexe pour éviter de tirer trop la langue, ce qui provoque des crampes assez rapidement. Pour vous aider, vous pouvez aussi bouger légèrement la tête, de façon circulaire, pour diminuer la fatigue musculaire de la langue. Veillez aussi à ce que son sexe reste toujours bien humidifié, même si elle est censée être inondée. On arrive à la dernière étape, concentrez vos efforts sur le clitoris, vous pouvez le lécher de manière un peu plus rapide et un peu plus appuyée. N'hésitez pas à alterner les rythmes, les sens de variations. Vous pouvez aussi lui embrasser de nouveau le sexe. Une astuce efficace : commencez à lui introduire doucement un doigt dans le vagin et à la caresser de l'intérieur tout en continuant à la lécher. Elles aiment être comme encerclées, leur sexe entier sollicité. »

« C'est carrément du porno dans ma tête, là. » chuchota Emmett, presque religieusement.

Ben lui donna un coup de coude, ce qui me fit rire, lui, fluet, s'en prenait à une montagne de muscles. Emmett s'excusa et jura de ne plus rien dire.

« Le gros problème c'est de savoir quand passer à la phase finale. Quand une femme commence à gémir plus sérieusement, ou à vous encourager verbalement, ou a trembler, ou à accompagner vos coups de langue avec son bassin, cela signifie que vous avez trouvé la bonne cadence. Il ne faut surtout plus rien changer ! En effet, les femmes jouissent quand on les stimule un certain temps de la même manière et au même endroit. Il est très important de laisser le temps à une femme de « s'installer » dans son plaisir. Lorsque votre amante commence à jouir, continuez à la lécher encore quelques secondes, d'autant que les femmes jouissent souvent par paliers et qu'elles ont besoin d'être stimulées en continu pendant ce temps-là. Vous sentirez quand il faudra arrêter, elles vous le montrent, leur bassin recule, leurs cuisses se referment. Des questions ? »

Je leur répétai trois fois mon laïus, et quand Jasper rappela que les filles avaient pu s'entraîner sur des mannequins et des godemichés, ils passèrent un quart d'heure à chercher ce qui ressemblerait à un sexe de femme, la poupée gonflable d'Emmett n'étant qu'un morceau de plastique avec trois trous.

« Laissez-tomber, pour trois d'entre vous, vous allez appliquer la technique ce soir. Pour Carlisle, je ne m'inquiète pas, il a tout retenu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Et je te rafraîchirais la mémoire si besoin, promis-je. L'orgasme féminin est fragile. Pour survenir, il nécessite des stimulations spécifiques, propres à chaque femme comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Une caresse un peu trop appuyée, un angle de pression insuffisamment précis, et vous passez à côté de sa jouissance. En pratique, communiquez, demandez-lui des indications et ne vous mettez pas trop la pression. Pour une femme, obtenir un orgasme n'est pas forcément le gage d'un rapport très réussi. Elle peut être très satisfaite d'avoir fait l'amour même sans avoir atteint l'extase. »

« Tu nous parleras de l'orgasme simulé ? Histoire qu'on sache si elles trichent. » me coupa Jasper.

« Oui, après. Déclencher un orgasme au même moment pour les deux est pour beaucoup de couples un exploit. Pourtant, le plaisir de vivre l'orgasme chacun son tour est très souvent plus agréable. En effet, il vous permet de profiter entièrement du plaisir de sentir l'autre jouir, puis de vous abandonner à votre tour. Laissez venir le plaisir sans vouloir le contrôler. De temps à autre, l'orgasme pourra alors survenir au même moment pour vous deux. Pour l'orgasme simulé, à priori, si son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, si les muscles dans son vagin se contractent, si elle mouille encore plus, ça devrait dire qu'elle ne simule pas. Mais même ça elles peuvent le faire et donc jouer la comédie. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà rencontré des femmes persuadées d'avoir eu des orgasmes alors que ça n'était que du plaisir intense. »

« Tu leur as montré ce que c'était ? » plaisanta Emmett avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Jasper.

« C'est tout leur corps qui se tend et se détend, il peut se couvrir de rougeur, leur poitrine gonfler, leur sexe devenir lui aussi plus foncé. Il y a des manifestations précises de l'orgasme mais entre nous, on ne peut pas toujours analyser ce qu'il se passe. Il faut établir une vraie relation de confiance et lui faire comprendre que vous attendez son honnêteté. Si vous l'avez déjà faite jouir, retenez bien comment elle réagit et si un jour vous avez un doute, parlez-en. Dans un couple, simuler l'orgasme et être découvert peut causer une rupture de la confiance. »

Ils cherchèrent dans leur mémoire, sauf Carlisle, puis parurent plutôt rassurés.

« Dites-lui que vous l'aimez, quand une femme se sent aimée, elle peut faire une confiance totale, et se laisser aller à un plaisir profond. La jouissance orgasmique n'est pas simplement déclenchée par des stimulations adaptées. Le cerveau doit aussi accepter de lâcher prise pour que la jouissance suprême survienne. Une femme a en général besoin de se sentir aimée pour que l'acte sexuel lui procure encore plus de plaisir. »

Sur ce point, je n'avais pas franchement d'inquiétude à me faire, il était évident que mes anciennes stagiaires étaient très aimées par leurs compagnons.

« Pour mieux faire l'amour, un homme doit prendre en compte le facteur temps. Le temps d'une femme est presque toujours plus lent que celui d'un homme. En moyenne, une femme a besoin de vingt minutes de préliminaires pour parvenir à un degré d'excitation maximum. Pour un homme, c'est nettement moins. Prenez votre temps, c'est bon pour vous aussi. Quand un homme apprend le plaisir de la patience, il ressent une jouissance supérieure. C'est clair ? Ça vous paraît si différent de ce que vous faites déjà ? »

« J'avoue que depuis le début de la grossesse, Angie a une baisse de libido alors quand elle veut, je ne prends pas le temps. » nous confia Ben.

« C'est normal mec, tu dois avoir les couilles pleines ! » se moqua Emmett.

« Et moi je ne parle pas assez de mes sentiments, ajouta Jasper. Sauf pour lui dire que je suis excité par elle ou par ce qu'elle me fait. »

Nous discutâmes encore de leurs expériences avant qu'Emmett, qui d'autre, décrète qu'il était temps de manger. À treize heures, nous déjeunâmes le repas le plus gras que j'avais jamais mangé, moi qui faisais assez attention à ma ligne. Des hamburgers doubles, dégoulinant de fromage, de sauce, avec du bacon, des frites bien sûr, des burritos tout aussi dégoulinants de fromage, crème épaisse et avocat. Mais bon dieu ça faisait du bien !

« Remplissez-vous les mecs, ce soir les filles vont nous traîner dans un de ces restos japonais avec des morceaux de poissons crus et du riz ! » nous prévint Emmett.

J'étais ravi d'avoir des détails sur le retour de ma Bella, elles arriveraient toutes à Seattle à 18h30 et prendraient un taxi pour nous rejoindre ici. Je leur fis promettre de consacrer une heure à faire étinceler l'appartement, à nous cinq, nous devrions y arriver.

« Faisons vite, leur demandai-je après avoir débarrassé les emballages vides de notre repas. Quand votre compagne a ses règles- »

« Dégueu ! On sort de table !» me coupa Emmett.

« Écoute et apprends ! » le tança Ben.

« Il faut s'assurer que vous êtes tous les deux partants. Vous devez comprendre que ça n'est pas sale, ça fait partie des femmes, c'est naturel. Si vous voulez faire l'amour dans ces conditions, il y a un minimum de préparations qu'elles ont appris. Vous pouvez enfiler un préservatif si cela vous rassure. L'autre option est la douche, les éventuelles traces de sang passeront presque inaperçues, pas besoin de se soucier des tâches. Ces solutions ne sont pas pour que vous forciez votre amante à faire l'amour, la plupart des femmes n'ont en fait pas beaucoup de désir pendant cette période, profitez-en pour être très prévenants, patients et tendres. »

« On peut se retenir quand même. » commenta le médecin.

« J'ai aussi parlé de pratiques sexuelles non conventionnelles avec les stagiaires. Chacune y a vu quelque chose d'excitant, il vous faudra adapter, et surtout en parler avant. La salirophilie, pour ceux qui tirent du plaisir à souiller ou à entacher l'apparence de leur partenaire. Ébouriffer leurs cheveux, les enduire de boue ou de saleté, et déchirer ou endommager leurs vêtements sont en ce cas autant de préambules aux ébats. Une variante possible et classique est d'utiliser de la nourriture pour les préliminaires. »

« Il paraît que c'était chaud entre toi et Bella au Manoir. » me dit Ben.

« On a effectivement exploré quelques pistes là-bas, me sentis obligé de dire. Je vous jure que Bella a été la seule et unique stagiaire avec qui j'ai couché, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard et c'était réciproque. Ça a été vraiment difficile de lutter contre les sentiments. C'est aussi pour elle que j'ai arrêté de travailler là-bas. »

« On te croit mec, répliqua Emmett. Mais avoue qu'il y a de quoi douter. Tu as parlé sexe à des dizaines et des dizaines de femmes, tu aurais pu facilement en profiter. »

Lui, peut-être, aurait cédé et je ne pouvais pas le juger. Je n'avais pas profité de ma position en tant que professeur parce que j'avais été gigolo avant ça, j'avais eu largement ma part de sexe sans amour.

« Retournons à notre leçon, annonçai-je. Avec ces autres pratiques, en dehors des jeux de rôle ou l'utilisation d'accessoires, vous pouvez sortir des sentiers battus avec votre amante. Durant le stage, il a beaucoup été question de la sodomie. La plupart des femmes en couple ne sont pas les plus demandeuses de sexe anal et par amour ou confort, se plient aux désirs de leur compagnon. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne prennent pas de plaisir mais il faut vraiment les exciter. Vos compagnes sont conscientes que l'homme a gardé un côté un animal sexuel dominant attiré vers l'interdit. La sodomie répond parfaitement à l'interdit, à un acte purement sexuel, non lié à la reproduction, et à une forme de domination. Elles sont toutes ouvertes à l'idée et pour certaines, en ont vraiment envie. »

« Le Saint-Graal. » chuchota avec émerveillement Emmett.

Carlisle me regarda intensément et je hochais la tête, oui même Esmé en avait envie.

« Préparez-la, allez-y en douceur, n'adoptez pas une position de levrette les premières fois. L'idéal est de la caresser en même temps. Pour éviter les sensations trop douloureuses, l'important est que l'anus soit suffisamment dilaté et lubrifié. Il faut donc le préparer à accueillir la pénétration par des caresses, des massages, des pénétrations de doigts ou de sextoys anaux. En matière de lubrification, n'ayez pas peur d'en mettre trop. C'est un rapport sexuel qui demande de la douceur, pénétrez-la progressivement et n'hésitez pas à aménager quelques pauses si nécessaire. La levrette semble avoir la préférence, car elle met en valeur les fesses et les hanches, ce qui est un très fort stimulant érotique; mais le plat ventre est jugé plus confortable par ses adeptes. Les positions de dos allongées sur le côté sont aussi très prisées, et permettent plus de douceur, plus de variations des contacts et des sensations selon la façon de mêler les jambes. »

Je fis défiler des photos équivoques sans pour autant montrer trop de détails, notamment les positions favorables à un double plaisir.

« J'ai aussi parlé du 'BDSM' lors du stage, l'association de Bondage et Discipline : B&amp;D, avec Sadisme et Masochisme :S&amp;M. Ça n'est pas une déviance psychologique et nous avons parlé d'une version 'soft'... »

Une demie-heure plus tard, mes stagiaires étaient sans voix.

« Toutes ? » insista Carlisle.

« Oui, mais promettez-moi d'en parler à l'avance, ne commencez pas ce genre de jeux sans consulter votre compagne. Prenez toutes les précautions comme je viens de vous expliquer. »

« J'en reviens pas. » souffla Emmett.

« Euh... pour toi, je te préviens, ça sera dans l'autre sens. »

« Quoi ?! »

Ben et Jasper éclatèrent de rire, Carlisle, lui, se cacha pour le faire. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, je le consultai avec joie mais hélas, le message ne venait pas de Bella.

« Comprends qu'avec son passé, Rosalie préfère dominer qu'être dominée, et donc attacher plutôt qu'être attachée. » ajoutai-je.

« Je vois... en fait je crois que ça me plairait. » décida Emmett.

« Ça peut paraître paradoxal, mais la femme qui aime être attachée est active dans sa jouissance, pareil pour l'homme, précisai-je. »

Les trois autres cessèrent de se moquer et envisagèrent être eux aussi à la merci de leur amante.

« Bella t'a déjà attaché ? » me questionna Ben.

« Arrêtez de vous focaliser sur Bella et moi, répliquai-je, agacé. Je ne suis pas avec elle en ce moment à cause de vous, je vous rappelle. »

« Elle n'a pas voulu. » crut deviner Jasper.

Je haussai les épaules et prétendis devoir aller aux toilettes. Je les entendis plaisanter encore sur moi puis très vite dévier vers les jeux de rôles et les fantasmes. Entre eux, ils se donnèrent des idées et semblaient plutôt enthousiastes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! » m'exclamai-je en les voyant devant mon ordinateur quand je les rejoignis.

« On regarde le 'tantra chair', ce truc est génial ! » s'émerveilla Jasper.

« On l'a depuis un an, nous dit Ben. C'est une invention révolutionnaire ! »

« Les filles vont l'offrir à Esmé. » cafardai-je.

Carlisle se frotta les paumes sur ses cuisses puis se posta devant la fenêtre. Je le rejoignis après avoir répondu à Emmett que oui, j'avais testé et que non, je ne l'achèterais pas pour Bella et moi, l'appartement était trop exigu. Je lui cachai que je n'en avais pas envie, je voulais faire l'amour à Bella de façon assez classique parce que j'avais justement été trop inventif par le passé.

« Tout va bien Carlisle ? »

« J'ai peur. »

« Je comprends mais rassure-moi, ça ne change rien ? »

« Non, pas bien sur que non, jamais je ne quitterai Esmé. J'ai peur de ne pas lui suffire. Elle a été si blessée, elle mérite un homme capable de la combler de toutes les façons possibles. Je travaille beaucoup, je n'ai aucune expérience avec les femmes, je ne sais pas comment être un bon mari. »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas étudié ça. Mais pourquoi tu ne te crois vraiment pas à la hauteur ? »

« Le sexe, c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur. »

« Tu as encore deux semaines avant de te marier- »

« Ça n'est pas assez, je... je crois que je devrais reporter le mariage. Tout va trop vite ! »

Il attrapa sa veste et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement.

« Il a besoin de réfléchir, rassurai-je mes trois autres geôliers. Je pense avoir fait le tour de toute façon. »

« Déjà ?! » s'insurgea Jasper.

« Écoutez, les filles vont arriver dans moins de deux heures, je suis fatigué et il y a beaucoup à faire. »

« On va t'aider, mec, on te l'a promis. » me rappela Emmett.

J'acceptai leur aide, ils ne m'auraient pas laissé seul de toute façon et au bout d'un quart d'heure à les entendre discuter d'autre chose que de sexe, je ne regrettai plus d'être avec eux. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas passé du temps avec des amis ? Je n'en avais plus depuis que j'avais quitté Chicago, à part Garrett mais je le voyais rarement. J'étais devenu ami avec les sœurs Denali, par la force des choses. Ma retraite au Manoir avait eu un effet pervers, je ne m'étais pas seulement détaché de mon passé sulfureux, je m'étais coupé du monde dans son ensemble. Le seul contact que j'avais gardé se résumait à me produire chaque weekend dans un bar trop bruyant. La musique était une passion mais plus une vocation.

« Jasper, tu dirais que la musique est vraiment ta vocation ? » le sondai-je alors que nous étions tous les deux en train de faire la vaisselle.

Emmett se chargeait de ramasser tout ce qui ne semblait pas à sa place et Ben passait l'aspirateur.

« Ça l'a été, me répondit-il, quand j'étais jeune et sans attaches. J'ai appris à oublier tout ce qui ne va pas dans le show-business, j'ai fait de belles rencontres. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que je ne faisais qu'attendre. Il me fallait Alice pour oser faire plus et faire mieux. »

Je ne répliquai pas, songeant que Bella aussi m'avait donné des ailes pour me dépasser et assez de confiance en moi pour pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir sans me dégouter.

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? me questionna-t-il. Alice m'a dit que tu avais décidé de reprendre des études. »

« Oui, je vais me spécialiser en sexologie, j'ai vraiment aimé aider les femmes qui en avaient vraiment besoin. »

« Donc tu ne vas plus jouer de piano ou de guitare ? »

« Pour le plaisir, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de me produire. »

Il me regarda longuement mais resta muet. Le temps fila et nous terminâmes heureusement à temps le ménage. En descendant trois gros sacs poubelles, Emmett rencontra le groupe de jeunes femmes en bas de l'immeuble. Chacune en rentrant dans l'appartement courut dans les bras de son compagnon et Bella ne fit pas exception. Je la serrais aussi fort que je le pus, ma tension envolée, mon sourire enfin de retour.

« Ne pars plus jamais. » exigeai-je sachant qu'elle me mentirait sans le vouloir.

« Jamais. »

Je lui donnai un long baiser, prometteur et désespéré à la fois comme je m'en voulais à l'avance. Emmett attendit patiemment puis vint me réclamer ma Bella. Elle m'avait raconté leur première rencontre et j'avais vu la vidéo comme tous les autres de notre petit groupe.

« Salut Bella grand reporter ! » la salua-t-il.

« Salut Emmett, peux-tu s'il te plaît ranger cette poupée gonflable ? » lui répondit-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

« Euh... mais comment tu sais qu'elle est à moi ? »

« Vraiment ? Tu veux jouer à ce jeu ? Et la photo ? Pas cool Emmett ! »

Tous rigolèrent, Rosalie lui donna quand même une petite tape derrière la tête puis Alice décréta qu'il était temps d'aller au restaurant. Je vis la photo en question, le matin avant de me réveiller, Emmett et Ben avait placé la poupée gonflable à côté de moi dans le lit et l'avait montré à Bella.

La soirée se passa si vite, collé à Bella, fascinée par sa voix et son visage, envoûté par son odeur et ses gestes, je n'entendis que la moitié des conversations. Alice répéta qu'elle était sérieuse grâce à Jasper et tous deux ne burent pas d'alcool, même lui parut surpris. La jeune femme avait-elle enfin appris ses leçons ? Quand leurs regards se croisaient, on devinait que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, c'était vraiment touchant. Esmé et Carlisle parlèrent peu de leur mariage, j'avais le sentiment qu'Esmé aussi avait quelques réserves à se marier si vite, mais leur amour était sincère. Rosalie était, à ma grande surprise, joyeuse et à l'aise. Je l'avais vu souvent froide et parfois hautaine lors du stage, elle ne l'était plus du tout et Emmett était encore plus excité et enthousiaste pour tout en la présence de sa petite-amie. Ben et Angela, ayant sympathisé chacun de leur côté, s'étaient bien intégrés au groupe. Lorsque nous trinquâmes pour la dernière fois, ils le firent à la santé du professeur.

À l'exception d'Angela, qui se sentait épuisée, et Ben, ils voulurent aller dans un bar dans la rue où je vivais désormais avec Bella. J'enrageai un peu de devoir encore reporter nos retrouvailles, je le cachais parce que ma compagne, elle, semblait si heureuse. Là encore, je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait mais soudain, j'avais ma guitare entre les mains et Jasper me poussait vers la petite scène.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » râlai-je.

« Je veux que tu sois sûr et certain de tes choix. 'I walk the line', c'est ok ? »

Je fis oui de la tête et pris place sur un tabouret. Jasper m'imita, puis nous accordâmes rapidement nos guitares. Il donna ensuite le signal et nous entamâmes la chanson de Johnny Cash. La mélodie était simple, l'une des premières que j'avais apprise. La voix de Jasper était plus douce que la mienne, même si je chantais une octave plus haut que lui. Nos voix confondues délivraient le même message, tous deux n'avions d'yeux que pour notre petite-amie. Les paroles résonnèrent pour la première fois en moi. Par amour, j'avais osé vouloir être un homme meilleur, un homme honnête et fidèle.

Les applaudissements ne me firent même pas sourire, de toute façon, tous les gens présents avaient du reconnaître Jasper. Je sortis de scène pour rejoindre Bella, tout d'un coup intimidé, jamais encore je n'avais joué devant elle. Durant les trois semaines de stage, trois semaines de torture et de félicité, j'avais joué presque chaque soir, mettant ainsi à jour mes émotions mais depuis mon retour à la vie normale, ma guitare n'avait pas été sortie de son étui.

« C'était magnifique Edward. » chuchota-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

« S'il te plait, rentrons. » la suppliai-je.

« Ok... ok... »

Je me contentai d'un geste de la main tandis que Bella faisait la bise à tous. Le chemin jusqu'à chez nous me parut interminable. La porte refermée derrière nous fut le signal que j'avais attendu deux longues journées. Je me jetai sur elle, l'emmenai dans notre chambre et en moins d'une minute, son corps nu était sous le mien.

Lui faire l'amour sachant que je ne le pourrais bientôt plus n'était pas si différent. Je lui déclarais mon amour à chaque respiration, à chaque battement de mon cœur, comme je le faisais à chaque fois. Elle savait, aucun doute, elle savait comme je l'aimais. Les orgasmes étaient presque anecdotiques, nous voulions avant tout nous toucher, nous mélanger.

Quand elle s'endormit vers trois heures du matin, je l'admirais, je la touchais et la câlinais. Il me fallut la quitter pourtant, je lui écrivis une longue lettre qui ne lui suffirait pas, qu'elle brûlerait peut-être. Je ne devais pour autant pas me laisser envahir par le doute, elle m'aimait assez pour endurer cette épreuve. Elle ne me quitterait pas. Elle m'en voudrait mais ne me quitterait pas.

Peu avant six heures du matin, je me glissai à nouveau dans les draps, collant mon corps brûlant au sien frais. Elle me l'avait permis, je pouvais la réveiller à toute heure pour lui faire l'amour. Encore étourdie par le sommeil, encore emmitouflée dans ses rêves, elle me donna son corps et ses sourires paresseux contre mes halètements et mes murmures. Je réclamai finalement un cri pour un cri, elle jouit autour de moi et je la laissai surfer sur sa jouissance avant de venir à mon tour, tout aussi bruyamment.

« Rendors-toi. » susurrai-je entre deux baisers.

Elle refusa tout net en entendant ma voix se briser, en sentant mes mains désespérées. Elle m'interrogea avec ses yeux chocolatés, avec ses baisers muets. Je ne pouvais plus articuler autre chose que « je t'aime ». Elle me laissa m'habiller en reniflant, elle pleura seule dans la salle de bains, elle sanglota quand on frappa à la porte à sept heures du matin.

« Police ! Ouvrez ! »

Elle me supplia de ne pas obéir, aurais-je été fou, je lui aurais obéis à elle.

« Edward Masen, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour la tentative de meurtre sur Alistair Hardy. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, si vous ne voulez pas exercer ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens un avocat d'office pourra vous être accordé par la cour. »

Elle me suivit sans plus rien dire, ses yeux rapidement secs, ses mains cruellement accrochées à son corps. Je lui criai encore que je l'aimais, qu'elle devait m'attendre.

C'était le choc, pensai-je plus tard assis dans ma cellule, qui l'avait rendue muette. Elle m'attendrait. Bella était la seule pour qui je voulais vivre et la seule que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

* * *

_Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Long à venir, je sais ! Mais à part ça ? Je ne vous ai pas ressassé toutes les leçons, j'ai voulu surtout confronter ces messieurs. _

_Euh... Et la fin ?_

_Ça vous rassure si je vous dis qu'il y a un ultime bonus à venir et qu'il est déjà quasiment terminé ?_

**_REVIEW OBLIGATOIRE !_**

_A bientôt pour le dernier bonus ! (non je ne ferais pas de chantage à la publication contre des reviews...)_

_VanessaJJ_


	35. Quatre mois plus tard

_Bonjour à toutes ! Voici le tout dernier bonus, dernière publication de cette fic. Comme je vous l'ai annoncée, il y aura une suite mais je ne peux pour le moment pas vous donner de date de début. J'ai d'autres projets qui m'occuperont cet été, vous en lirez certains ;-)_

_Vous avez été merveilleuses dans vos reviews, je vous en remercie._

* * *

_**Bonus 2**_

* * *

**4 mois après**

« Un appel sur la deux. » annonça Bree, ma secrétaire depuis l'interphone.

Je décrochai, une amie voulait confirmer ma présence et celle de mon mari à un gala le samedi suivant. La journée s'annonçait encore bien monotone pour moi, j'avais réellement besoin d'un nouveau défi à relever. J'allumais la télévision de mon bureau, cachée dans une bibliothèque, et regardais d'un œil les nouvelles du show business.

« Le Grammy Award pour la meilleure chanson est revenu à Jasper Whitlock pour sa reprise de « I Walk The Line », chantée en duo pour la première dans un bar de Seattle. Le musicien qui a voulu resté anonyme n'a pas jamais répété la performance mais la version de Jasper est tout de même parfaite. Il était accompagné de son épouse, Alice Brandon, styliste qui est enceinte de sept mois. Ils ont profité du tapis rouge pour annoncer qu'ils attendaient une fille. La future maman portait une de ses créations une robe bleue qui accentuait... »

Je souris en moi-même, me remémorant cette jeune femme si pétillante et drôle. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de m'intéresser à mes clientes mais quand Tanya m'avait avertie d'un problème avec le professeur j'étais venue et en toute discrétion, j'avais observé ce petit monde.

Rosalie Hale avait aussi trouvé l'amour en son mécanicien et elle venait d'ouvrir avec lui une salle des ventes pour voitures de collections et un garage déjà réputé sur la côte ouest. Par curiosité, je m'y étais rendue un weekend avec Éléazar, nous avions acheté une Aston Martin. Le couple semblait très heureux, je pouvais me féliciter d'avoir été un tout petit peu responsable de leur bonheur.

Kate m'avait aussi donné des nouvelles de Cynthia Cope deux mois environ après le stage. Elle et son mari étaient partis tout l'été pour s'offrir une deuxième lune de miel. Elle avait remercié les guides et le professeur pour avoir redonner un second souffle à son mariage.

Esmé avait épousé Carlisle quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils avait reculé la date sous le prétexte de vouloir réunir tous les peurs proches, y compris Edward.

Quant à Jane... Jane n'était pas sortie indemne de cette histoire mais elle avait repris le contrôle sur sa vie. Lorsque Tanya avait insisté pour l'intégrer au groupe de stagiaires alors qu'elle était vierge, je m'étais résolue et avait laissé en charge ma fille aînée. Jane avait été un espion pour Aro et surtout un jouet. Après le stage, Aro avait été tué et le monde avait découvert ce que je savais depuis longtemps. Le reste du clan Volturi était en train d'être jugé et les preuves étaient si accablantes qu'aucun n'échapperait à la justice. Jane avait repris une vie normale, selon Tanya, elle étudiait et vivait avec Seth Clearwater sur le campus de Seattle.

Edward m'avait annoncé sa démission dès la fin du stage, avouant ses sentiments pour Bella mais alors, l'article n'était pas encore sorti et je l'avais laissé partir. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu continuer éternellement ce rôle, contrairement à mes filles, Edward n'avait aucune vocation à guider les femmes dans leur vie sexuelle même si il avait rempli pendant trois ans ce rôle à la perfection. Durant cet ultime stage, Tanya était arrivée à la même conclusion et elle lui avait pointé ses erreurs pour le pousser à s'arrêter. Elle avait compris après que les erreurs d'Edward avaient été commises simplement parce que pour la première fois il était tombé amoureux et qu'il ne s'était pas cru digne de Bella Swan.

Quand l'article parut, j'avais téléphoné à Edward qui n'était pas encore au courant. Il m'avait assuré que jamais Bella n'aurait pu faire ça et avait vite raccroché... pour me rappeler tard le soir même et me dire seulement que j'avais raison et qu'il était désolé.

L'article n'était pas passé inaperçu mais j'avais réussi à garder l'identité de mes employés et l'adresse du manoir secrète. Tanya, Kate et Irina avaient contacté toutes les clientes pour leur rappeler le contrat qu'elles avaient signé. Aucune ne devait rien révéler et heureusement pour moi, elles étaient toutes assez fortunées pour ne pas courir derrière l'argent des journalistes, et toutes n'auraient pas voulu être impliquées. Les autres femmes qui avaient séjourné au Manoir avaient aussi gardé le silence, toutes se sentaient redevables envers l'équipe. J'avais encadré une copie de l'article pour me souvenir de mon erreur. À l'avenir, le stage couterait mille dollars de plus, le prix pour qu'une enquête approfondie soit faite sur chaque candidate.

Le Seattle Times avait très vite publié un démenti, l'article sur le Manoir et le stage était une mauvaise farce et Isabella Marie Swan n'en était pas l'auteur, son honneur était lavé et notre secret bien gardé. J'avais depuis parlé avec Bella, j'avais tenu à avoir sa version des faits.

« Je jure de garder le secret, avait-elle dit, je devais écrire cet article mais j'y ai renoncé pour ne pas exposer Edward et vos filles. Grâce à vous, à Edward, à Tanya, Kate et Irina, grâce aux autres stagiaires, j'ai beaucoup appris, j'ai grandi et muri et surtout, j'ai trouvé l'amour et pour cela je vous en serais à jamais reconnaissante. »

Oui cette Bella Swan avait un sacré caractère, elle était une excellente journaliste et une femme exceptionnelle. Elle était restée aux côtés d'Edward pendant son procès et les trois mois de prison ferme auxquels il avait été condamné. Les charges contre lui avaient été moins graves, à la place de tentative de meurtre, il avait été accusé de coups et blessures.

Je n'avais pas toujours des 'happy-end', mes clientes étaient souvent des femmes fortunées, mariées trop jeunes à des hommes plus vieux, mal aimées, en quête d'interdit. Ce furent d'ailleurs ces femmes qui m'avaient encouragée dix ans plus tôt à me créer un réseau d'amants passagers, des gigolos. Bien que réticent, mon mari Éléazar m'avait laissé faire, il s'était dit que ça ne serait qu'une lubie. Le temps avait passé et j'étais devenue un peu à mes dépends une entremetteuse.

Sous la pression d'Éléazar, j'avais changé de cap, j'eus l'idée de ces stages et nos filles adoptives furent mises dans la confidence. Je n'avais pas été la meilleure des mères pour elle, mon univers de riche héritière ne leur avait pas appris ce qu'était la vraie vie. Mais toutes m'avaient surprises en s'envolant les unes après les autres vers leurs rêves et en travaillant beaucoup pour cela. Hélas, elles avaient enchaîné les désillusions, leur nom, ma réputation, ne leur avaient pas ouvert les bonnes portes.

Mon idée de stage pour femmes les emballa. Irina me présenta d'abord un sexologue confirmé qui avait été une grande déception en tant que professeur. Bien qu'engagé avec ma fille, il l'avait trompée avec des clientes. Après son renvoi, nous avions durci les règles, installé des micros et des miroirs sans tain. La dernière chose dont j'aurais eu besoin aurait été une plainte pour viol. Edward était au-dessus de tout soupçon, les tentatrices, elles, étaient nombreuses et mais heureusement pas très créatrices. Nous avions pu préserver Edward jusqu'à cette sordide affaire avec Victoria Hunter.

Elle avait agi avec la complicité de son mari mais nous n'avions pas pu le prouver et Edward avait été arrêté. Il avait pu sortir grâce à mes contacts mais les poursuites avaient été maintenues et mes filles insistèrent pour payer un dédommagement et étouffer l'affaire.

J'avais craqué pour Edward en le croisant dans un club huppé à l'époque où je jouais les madame Claude. Une de mes connaissances s'était appropriée ce beau jeune homme désargenté qui tentait de faire carrière en tant que musicien. Quand la place de professeur fut vacante, Tanya alla à Portland pour le convaincre. Elle l'avait aidé à se sortir du cercle des cougars fortunées depuis plusieurs mois pourtant il n'était pas encore parvenu à retrouver une vie normale. Ma proposition ne lui plut d'abord pas mais le salaire l'aida à se décider et il y avait finalement trouvé un peu de satisfaction. Je n'avais eu aucune amertume à le voir quitter l'équipe.

Éléazar avait d'abord pensé que le scandale du « Manoir du Sexe », surnommé ainsi par la mauvaise presse, était le signal de changer de cap et de vie. Mais les filles avaient refusé catégoriquement, elles aimaient vraiment aider les femmes et c'était pourquoi elles voulaient ouvrir un autre centre. Elles laisseraient celui de Seattle pour les femmes fortunées, elles engageraient d'autres personnes pour s'en occuper, elles voulaient ouvrir un centre « officiel » destiné à des femmes modestes, avec de vrais enjeux quant à l'aide fournie et parcouraient en ce moment toute la côte Ouest. Je ne pouvais être plus fière d'elles.

Leur mère, ma meilleure amie Sacha, était décédée avec son mari dans un terrible accident de voiture, leur dernier enfant, un petit garçon de deux ans avait aussi succombé. Après cette tragédie, j'avais découvert que mon amie m'avait désigné comme tutrice de ses trois filles. Tanya avait alors dix ans, Kate huit ans et Irina cinq ans, j'avais pris mon rôle très à cœur et Éléazar avait été tout aussi dévoué.

À l'époque, nous étions mariés depuis deux ans seulement et vivions au rythme des soirées de notre cercle et de ses voyages d'affaires. Passer de deux, d'une vie sans responsabilités et sans soucis, à cinq avec trois petites filles éplorées avait été très difficile mais finalement, nous y étions arrivés.

« Votre fille Kate sur la une. » annonça Bree.

« Kate, ma chérie, je pensais à toi justement. »

« Salut maman. On arrive demain. »

« Enfin ! Vous rentrez ! » me réjouis-je.

« On a trouvé un endroit super. »

« Vraiment ? Où allez-vous vous exiler ? »

« À l'est de Seattle, une petite ville qui s'appelle Forks. » m'apprit-elle.

« Ce nom me dit quelque chose... »

« Le père de Bella Swan y vit, me rappela-t-elle.

Je l'avais lu dans un article consacré à Bella quand elle avait reçu un prix pour l'article sur les Volturis.

On a parlé au maire, il est enchanté. Il y a, en plein milieu des bois, une sublime maison ! »

« Pas trop luxueuse non plus. » rigolai-je.

Le Manoir de Seattle était immense, équipée de toutes les installations dignes d'un hôtel cinq étoiles. Pour ce projet, les filles avaient surtout besoin de place et d'isolement.

« Non, il y aura de la place pour six stagiaires, il y a un petit cottage à un kilomètre, il faut faire des travaux mais nous pourrions y loger. »

« C'est merveilleux ma fille. Vous me raconterez ça à votre retour, j'ai rendez-vous dans quelques minutes. »

« Pour nous ou pour toi ? »

« Il faut trouver deux professeurs de toute façon, je vous laisserais choisir le vôtre, là il s'agit de la place pour le Manoir. »

« Ok maman. A demain ! »

Après avoir raccroché, je fis un peu de place sur mon bureau et chassai de mon esprit mes regrets quant à mes erreurs en tant que mère.

« Votre rendez-vous de dix-heures est là. » me prévint Bree.

J'allai ouvrir la porte de mon bureau, accueillant chaleureusement le candidat à ce poste peu orthodoxe.

« Bonjour je suis Riley Biers. » me salua-t-il.

« Enchantée, je suis Carmen Denali. »

« Bonjour Mme Denali. »

« Alors dites-moi ce qui vous a décidé à postuler pour ce poste... »

**FIN !**

* * *

_C'était donc Carmen ! Pour celles qui ont lu 'Incarcérées', vous serez peut-être moins étonnée, mais sachez qu'elle a été la patronne dans mon esprit depuis le début de cette fic._

_Si vous ressentez de la frustration, je plaide coupable! :-P _

_Je vous l'ai déjà annoncé mais je le redis, il y aura une suite (peut-être que je ferais un trilogie qui sait!). La suite parlera des relations de couple, elle se déroula plusieurs années après la fin du stage, vous retrouverez Bella et Edward biensur, Rosalie et Emmett, Jasper et Alice, Esmé et Carlisle, Jane et Seth. Je n'intégrerai pas Cynthia et John, qui eux sont beaucoup plus avancés dans la vie de couple. Enfin voilà..._

_J'ai conscience d'avoir pris un an pour écrire cette fic, c'est très long et je vous suis tellement reconnaissante que vous m'ayez suivie patiemment. J'ai tout donné pour cette fic, tous ces mois passés avec vous ont été extraordinaires. Je vous remercie toutes mille fois, j'ai répondu à vos reviews avec plaisir et j'ai vraiment eu à cœur de vous divertir. Vos encouragements et votre soutien ont été primordiaux ! MERCI_

_Pour celles qui auront la chance de lire cette fic une fois terminée, laissez-moi votre avis, je réponds à chaque review (pour peu que vous soyez inscrites sur le site!)_

_A BIENTÔT_

_VanessaJJ_


End file.
